


Клятвопреступник

by Weis



Series: Клятвопреступник [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creature Draco Malfoy, Dark Magic, Forced Legilimency, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Knights of Walpurgis, M/M, Other, АУ, Вальпургиевы рыцари, Отклонения от канона, наследие волшебных существ, принудительная легиллименция, седьмой курс, темная магия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 149,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weis/pseuds/Weis
Summary: Малфои предпринимают драматичную эскападу и Драко приходится обучать Гарри темной магии. В коридорах Хогвартса появляются стаи черных воронов, а все студенты Слизерина исчезают.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape, Драко Малфой/Гарри Поттер, Люциус Малфой/Нарцисса Малфой/Северус Снейп
Series: Клятвопреступник [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097576
Kudos: 3





	1. Луна неспешно плывет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oath Breaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309891) by [GoblinCatKC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoblinCatKC/pseuds/GoblinCatKC). 



> Все права на персонажей принадлежат Дж.К. Роулинг.  
> Все герои фика совершеннолетние.  
> Разрешение автора на перевод: получено.  
> Это старый перевод серии фиков, здесь размещается для сохранности.  
> Огромная благодарность моей бете - atenas.

***

Удобно устроившись в нише за гобеленом в кабинете отца, Драко смотрел, как Пожиратели рыщут по комнате, разыскивая его. Неожиданная выходка Люциуса породила такое смятение, что риск обнаружения казался юноше весьма незначительным. Едва появившись в имении, Пожиратели наделали столько шума, что Драко без труда успел скрыться в тайных переходах дома, где и собирался переждать, пока они не уйдут. Секретные коридоры открывались только перед Малфоями, а сейчас из всей семьи в доме находился только юный наследник.  
  
Как только взбешенные Пожиратели удалились, Драко осторожно выскользнул из-за гобелена, подошел к отцовскому столу и принялся торопливо просматривать содержимое ящиков. Почти сразу же ему на глаза попался дьявольский мешок и россыпь галлеонов. Обрадовавшись своей удаче, юноша осторожно сгреб монеты в мешок, из темной бездны которого не раздалось ни звука. Пока ему не удастся добраться до семейных хранилищ, что, возможно, случится только через несколько недель, эти деньги – его единственное богатство.  
  
По-настоящему же ценной находкой стала книга в потрепанной кожаной обложке, обнаруженная под стопкой старинных рецептов в следующем ящике. Но не богатое тиснение или золотой орнамент, а загадочный символ, запечатывающий ее, дал понять Драко, что он держит в руках дневник отца. Юноша сунул его в мешок, поднялся и направился к книжным полкам, как вдруг раздался едва слышный скрип дверной ручки. Мгновенно обернувшись и направив палочку на дверь, Драко начал было произносить заклятье…  
  
…и остановился, увидев, как в комнату проскользнул Северус, тоже с палочкой наизготовку.  
  
\- Я не знал, что ты еще здесь, - прошептал Драко, опуская руку.  
  
\- Не по своей воле, - так же шепотом отозвался Северус. – Я не могу аппарировать из имения. Все остальные коридоры заблокированы. Мне повезло, что я добрался сюда незамеченным.  
  
Юный Малфой кивнул, раздумывая, как поступить. Появление крестного немного усложнило его задачу.  
  
\- Отсюда есть выход, о котором Пожиратели не знают, - сказал он, подойдя к полкам за отцовским столом и передвинув несколько книг. За ними обнаружилась небольшая каменная панель, покрытая рунами. Наклонившись к ней, Драко шепнул:  
  
\- Othala, - и вся стена, вместе с полками и книгами, стала прозрачной и исчезла. В неярком свете палочек Драко и Северуса за ней обнаружились вырубленные в скале стены и каменный пол, уводящие в темноту.  
  
\- Эта комната - наша главная семейная тайна, - заметил юноша, проходя вперед. Убедившись, что крестный вошел следом, он зачаровал проход, вернув книжные полки на место. – Там есть каминное соединение, подключенное только к какому-то коттеджу где-то в глубине страны. Где именно - я не знаю.  
  
\- Кажется, я знаю, - сухо прокомментировал Северус.  
  
Драко лишь улыбнулся. Сейчас было неудачное время для шуток.  
  
\- Ты был с отцом, когда все это началось. Ты знаешь, сколько человек он увел? – спросил он.  
  
\- Довольно много, - задумчиво ответил Снейп. – Не меньше трети из тех, кто был. Паркинсонов и Гойлов - точно, но кто еще успел схватиться за портключ, я не разглядел. Зато знаю, сколько осталось.  
  
\- Сколько ушло из тех, у кого есть дети? – уточнил Драко, задумавшись между тем, как далеко уведет их тоннель. Прежде он здесь не бывал и с трудом мог представить отца в таком темном и неуютном месте.  
  
\- Большинство, - успокоил его Северус. – Но теперь Люциусу придется поторопиться и спрятать молодежь, иначе их возьмут в заложники. Темный лорд не станет тратить силы на Империус, если можно использовать старый безотказный шантаж.  
  
\- Этого не будет, - Драко покачал головой. - Несколько дней назад я велел Пэнси собрать всех студентов, кому она доверяет, и бежать. Я должен был отправиться с ними… - вздохнул он, - но отцу я нужен здесь.  
  
\- Для чего? – встревожено спросил Северус и развернул Драко к себе. – Что ты можешь сделать против Темного лорда?  
  
\- Для начала – не отдать ему наш дом. Кроме того, отец предупредил, что у него в столе хранится книга, которую Волдеморт не должен найти. Я доберусь до Хогвартса сам, - Драко гордо выпятил грудь.  
  
\- Книга? – неверяще переспросил Северус. – Постой, что значит «не отдать дом»? Только не говори, что Люциус велел…  
  
\- …сжечь его дотла, - кивнул юноша и снова зашагал вперед.  
  
Наконец туннель привел их в небольшую полупустую комнату с камином и полками, вырезанными прямо в каменной стене. В камин едва мог войти взрослый мужчина. На полках стояло несколько странной формы бутылочек с надписями на давно забытых языках. Чуть поодаль под густым покровом пыли покоился большой фолиант. Не озаботившись тем, чтобы сначала смахнуть паутину и пыль, Драко засунул его в дьявольский мешок.  
  
\- Тут должен быть летучий порох, - кивнул он на единственную относительно чистую банку.  
  
\- А ты? – озабоченно помедлил Северус, зачерпнув пригрошню порошка. – Уничтожив имение, ты не сможешь даже улететь. Ты ведь видел, как они сломали твою метлу.  
  
\- Ты заметил меня за картиной? - усмехнулся Драко. - Хотя ты всегда быстро находил мои тайные укрытия, - он нагнулся и поднял с пола какую-то палку. – Однажды отец рассказывал мне о ней, - задумчиво, почти благоговейно произнес он, - но я никогда не думал, что мне доведется увидеть ее собственными глазами, не говоря уже о том, чтобы летать.  
  
Северус взглянул на то, что держал в руках крестник. В изящных ладонях Драко покоилось кривое шишковатое древко, к одному концу которого высохшим кожаным ремешком были примотаны тонкие прутья. Странная вещь походила на метлу не больше, чем обычная палка.  
  
\- Что, во имя… - осторожно забрав у юноши из рук допотопную конструкцию, Мастер зелий внимательно осмотрел ее. Потрескавшийся кожаный ремешок крепил к ясеневой рукоятке несколько березовых прутиков. Древняя и мертвая с виду, на ощупь метла казалась живой и была тяжелой, словно только что срубленная ветка.  
  
– Старая магия, - задумчиво прошептал Северус, возвращая метлу Драко. – Неизвестно, насколько она надежна. Я бы сел на нее, только если бы от этого зависела моя жизнь.  
  
\- Боюсь, моя зависит, - отозвался тот, блеснув глазами в предвкушении, вовсе не напуганный тем, что ему доведется испытать не просто семейное наследие, но магический артефакт настолько древний, что Министерство могло и не надеяться его засечь. – Она мне подчинится. Я же Малфой.  
  
\- Не удивлюсь - вы все упрямые и безрассудные, - хмуро заметил Северус. Вздохнув, он ласково посмотрел на Драко. – Ты уверен, что не сможешь последовать за мной?  
  
\- Мне бы хотелось, Северус, но как только вспыхнет пожар, эта комната будет завалена тоннами камня – защитные заклинания уничтожат ее мгновенно. Мой единственный выход – улететь. Когда я окажусь достаточно далеко, то постараюсь найти камин, откуда можно будет попасть на Диагон-аллею, - оба знали, насколько маловероятен такой исход, но не стали об этом говорить.  
  
Наконец Северус неохотно кивнул и забрался в камин, сжимая в ладони летучий порох.  
  
\- Что ж, тогда увидимся через несколько дней. Если повезет, я получу весточку от Люциуса еще до твоего появления, - не дожидаясь ответа, он бросил порошок под ноги и произнес: - Коттедж Малфоев, Серпентия, - и исчез во вспышке зеленого пламени.  
  
Драко вздохнул, мысленно провожая крестного. Мысль о том, что ему вот-вот предстоит вернуться в дом, полный врагов, ужасала его. Только присутствие рядом друга помогло ненадолго отогнать страх. Задумчиво повертев в руках древнюю метлу, Драко покачал головой – она выглядела мертвой и безжизненной, словно все волшебство давным-давно ушло из нее. Несомненно, далекий предок Малфоев сделал ее из могучего дерева, но осталось ли в ней достаточно магии, чтобы позволить юноше взлететь?  
  
Вспомнив, что нужно торопиться, Драко развернулся и отправился по туннелю обратно, крепко сжимая в ладони шишковатое древко. Остановившись возле полок, преграждающих проход в кабинет, он прислушался, и, не услышав ничего подозрительного, шагнул в комнату. Зачаровывая вход, Драко почувствовал, как кто-то слегка потянул его за рукав. Вздрогнув от неожиданности, он отшатнулся и ударился о край стола. Раздавшийся тут же негромкий испуганный писк подсказал ему, что это всего лишь домовый эльф. Повернувшись, Драко сердито посмотрел на маленькое создание и рыкнул:  
  
\- Черт тебя дери, Филли…  
  
\- Филли очень извиняется, мастер Драко, - пропищал эльф, испуганно съежившись. – Но мастер сам велел Филли сообщить ему, когда она предупредит все портреты, что нужно уходить. Филли предупредила.  
  
Нет смысла наказывать ее за хорошо выполненное поручение, решил Драко, и кивнул, успокоившись. Быстро пройдя к гобелену и открыв тайный проход, он помедлил и оглянулся на Филли. Обычно, если имение рушилось, то эльфы погибали вместе с домом, но Драко такая потеря показалась совершенно неразумной. Ведь Люциус может снова отстроить поместье и воспользоваться услугами тех же самых домовиков, вместо того, чтобы искать новых.  
  
\- Филли, я собираюсь сжечь дом… молчи, глупое создание, а не то я прокляну тебя! Обещаю, вы не умрете, - он подождал, пока та успокоится, и продолжил: - Собери остальных домовиков и выведи их отсюда. Вы не должны расходиться по другим семьям, вы все еще принадлежите Малфоям и должны хранить наши секреты.  
  
\- Конечно, мастер Драко, - послушно закивала Филли. – Филли сохранит все секреты, она хороший эльф, да-да!  
  
\- Слушай внимательно. Вам нужно будет найти мою мать. Я не знаю, куда она отправилась, так что не спрашивай. Может, в поместье Нейплз, или в Париж. Найдите ее и оставайтесь с ней.  
  
\- А если Филли не найдет хозяйку? – дрожащим голосом спросило крошечное созданье.  
  
\- Тогда… - Драко провел рукой по волосам. За всеми навалившимися хлопотами у него не было времени подстричься и отросшие пряди падали на глаза. – Не знаю. Спрячьтесь в лесу, если придется, но никому не попадайтесь или, клянусь, вы пожалеете, что не сгорели вместе с домом, - не слушая ее благодарный лепет, Драко шагнул в темный коридор и опустил за собой гобелен.  
  
Он не боялся заблудиться – ребенком он днями напролет бегал по лабиринтам тайных переходов, появляясь и исчезая в укромных уголках дома и пугая гостей. Люциус позволял ему, ведь малышу было намного легче запомнить, куда и откуда ведут тесные коридорчики, где можно срезать и сэкономить несколько минут. Там, где взрослый порвал бы мантию об острые камни и с трудом протиснулся бы в тесные ходы, маленький Драко легко проскальзывал, выходя на свет в пыли, паутине и мелких паучках, и приводя Нарциссу в негодование.  
  
Пробираясь по узкому ходу между кухней и столовой, Драко невольно улыбнулся, вспомнив, как однажды спугнул здесь летучую мышь-упыря и едва не заработал укус, в панике влетев в гостиную со зверьком, вцепившимся в его мантию. Пока всполошившиеся эльфы старались стряхнуть мышь с юного хозяина, Нарцисса ругалась, что пыль, сажа и паутина запачкали ее прекрасные ковры.  
  
Через несколько часов эти самые ковры, великолепная библиотека отца, уникальное собрание растений и зелий матери – все обратится в золу. Улыбка Драко померкла. Если бы только у них было больше времени, прежде чем Люциус улизнул от Темного лорда, превратив свою трость в портключ, а себя и всех, кто последовал за ним – в предателей. Нарцисса даже из своей спальни услышала, как взбесился Волдеморт, и исчезла, прежде чем Пожиратели добрались до нее, уверенная, что сын сумеет позаботиться о себе.  
  
Когда узкий проход стал настолько просторным, чтобы можно было стоять, Драко остановился и, тихонько приоткрыв едва заметную дверь, осторожно выглянул наружу.  
  
В центре зала одиноко горела курильница. Исходящего от нее тусклого золотистого света не хватало, чтобы разогнать царящий мрак. Помещение казалось пустым, и Драко бесшумно выскользнул из-за гобелена, стараясь не ударить метлой о стену. Огромные окна – от пола до потолка - занимали целую стену и открывали прекрасный вид на розовый сад. Остальные стены украшали опустевшие рамы.  
  
Окруженный неуютной тишиной, Драко медленно прошел в центр зала, обычно наполненного негромким гулом голосов его предков. Без их говора дом казался еще более пустым, словно тело в ожидании похорон. Нарцисса любила подчеркивать, как хорошо ведут себя обитатели портретов Малфоев, и хотя она никогда не признавалась, Драко подозревал, что его предки со стороны Блэков не настолько благовоспитанны.  
  
Выглянув в окно, в серебристом свете полускрытой за тонкими облаками луны Драко увидел силуэты оставшихся Пожирателей, неустанно прочесывающих земли поместья. Наверное, в поисках Люциуса и тех, кто ушел с ним. Или, скорее всего, в поисках домовиков, которых можно допросить, - понял вдруг Драко.  
  
Отвернувшись, он снова посмотрел на курильницу. Больше похожая на большое блюдо, чем на факел, она давала достаточно света для портретов и домовых эльфов. Только Драко и его отец знали, что эта вещь удерживает на месте сложную паутину охранных чар имения, защитные заклинания и ловушки.  
  
Чтобы активировать ее, Драко не нужна была палочка – эти чары повиновались только плоти и крови Малфоев. Юноша взял дьявольский мешок и метлу в левую руку, поднял правую высоко над пламенем и начал произносить фразы, заученные под строгим присмотром отца, смысла которых не понимал; слова древнего, давно забытого языка, на котором когда-то говорили его предки. Повинуясь колдовству, пламя из оранжево-красного превратилось в белое и поднялось выше, жадно лизнув его ладонь. Драко вздрогнул и заговорил быстрее. Обычно травы, которые Нарцисса клала в курильницу, сгорали мгновенно, оставляя лишь пепел и аромат, но сейчас огонь становился все сильнее, от повалившего дыма Драко закашлялся, глаза заслезились. Ладонь пронзила боль, и юноша испугался, что вот-вот кто-нибудь заметит странный свет из окон. Заканчивая заклинание, он помедлил, страшась последнего шага.  
  
Позади с грохотом распахнулась дверь. Драко оглянулся и замер, у него перехватило дыхание. В дверях стоял сам Темный лорд, кривя губы в жестокой усмешке.  
  
\- Юный Малфой… - прошипел он. – Твоя семья доставила мне сегодня немало неприятностей.  
  
Драко не мог шевельнуться. Прежде он никогда не находился подле лорда один. Его всегда оберегали или успокаивающее присутствие отца, или дерзкая надменность матери. Даже когда его родители склонялись перед Волдемортом, от них, казалось, исходил некий дух неповиновения, которого, к удивлению Драко, никто не замечал, даже сам лорд.  
  
\- Не пытайся бежать, - предупредил Волдеморт, увидев метлу. – Имение в моих руках. Ты не уйдешь.  
  
Он подошел ближе и уставился юноше в глаза. Перед мысленным взором Драко тут же замелькали его недавние воспоминания. Снова, спрятавшись за гобеленом, он слушал обращенный к другим Пожирателям доклад отца о положении дел в Министерстве, затеянный только для маскировки и неожиданно обернувшийся безрассудным, давно задуманным побегом. Рывком вернувшись к реальности и ощутив, что его растущие удивление и панику словно смакуют, Драко понял, что на самом деле не он вспоминает произошедшее, а Волдеморт яростно роется в его памяти.  
  
Перед глазами появился еще один украденный образ: Нарцисса, сидя на краю кровати, ласково ерошит его волосы и говорит, что он достаточно умен, чтобы позаботиться о себе в случае необходимости. Но нет, понял Драко, Волдеморту нужно не это – и всплыла другая картинка: они с Люциусом в кабинете, отец объясняет Драко его роль в плане.  
  
\- Вот оно, - в ярости прошипел Волдеморт. – Вот, что я ищу. Покажи мне, юный Малфой, куда сбежал твой отец?  
  
Драко скривился, но прятаться было некуда. Уроки Северуса по окклюменции оказывались абсолютно бесполезны, когда он был слишком напуган, чтобы ясно мыслить… и Волдеморт услышал ободрения Люциуса, услышал, что тот собирается увести как можно больше рыцарей…  
  
\- Рыцарей? – настороженно переспросил Темный лорд. – Рыцари… Вальпургии?  
  
\- …рыцари Вальпургии, - прошептал Драко вместе с ним, не в силах остановиться. Руку начало нещадно жечь, но он не мог ею пошевелить, - …подчиняются…  
  
\- Они подчиняются мне! - проревел Волдеморт, вторгаясь еще дальше в память юноши, и тому показалось, что вот-вот у него из глаз потекут кровавые слезы. – Они мои, и теперь никто не сможет этого изменить!  
  
Но лицо отца, что видел Драко - сосредоточенное, гордое и доброе - обещало другое, голос Люциуса шептал что-то иное и юноша сосредоточился на его словах, повторяя за ним, возвращая контроль над своими мыслями и телом.  
  
\- Рыцари Вальпургии не подчиняются никому, - отчетливо произнес он и, пробуждая старинное заклятье своей кровью, с размаху опустил ладонь в центр курильницы, прямо на шип, на котором обычно держались свечи. Закричав от боли, он едва мог видеть, как окна зала взорвались, разлетевшись на тысячи осколков, как стены, пол и потолок мгновенно охватило пламя, окружив Волдеморта и отделив его от Драко. Темный лорд ошеломленно отшатнулся, выхватил палочку и направил ее на Малфоя, но густой дым помешал ему прицелиться.  
  
Еле-еле высвободив обожженную и пропоротую насквозь руку, Драко мог думать только о том, как бы поскорее убраться отсюда, и метла немедленно откликнулась, поднялась в воздух и зависла, словно ожидая его. К сожалению, на жесткой, бугристой рукоятке не было никаких смягчающих заклинаний. Но стоило Драко усесться, метла немедленно вынесла его в сад и помчалась прочь от дома. Ему вслед полетели заклятья, но то ли Пожирателей сбил с толку взрыв, то ли Драко просто повезло, но в него не попали. Стремительно, словно в погоне за снитчем, он взмыл в небеса и направился к ближайшему городку.  
  
Промчавшись так, словно за ним гнались черти, примерно милю, юноша остановился и обернулся, внимательно оглядывая небеса в поисках преследователей. Но увидел лишь руины своего дома, пылающие на вершине холма, словно погребальный костер или отблеск диковинного заката.  
  
Драко подумалось: скольких Пожирателей Волдеморт отправил прямиком в огонь на поиски книги, которую ему едва ли не в последний момент удалось унести? И сколько из них погибло, прежде чем Темный лорд смирился с потерей?  
  
Только тут Драко заметил, что все еще сжимает дьявольский мешок в уцелевшей руке. Едва он засунул съежившуюся сумку в карман мантии, на него накатили тошнота и боль – теперь, когда перед ним не стоял Волдеморт, заставляющий забыть обо всем, рана безжалостно напомнила о себе.  
  
Согнувшись и едва сдерживая рвоту, юноша замотал раненую ладонь краем мантии. Почти сразу кровь пропитала ткань и закапала на древко метлы. Драко был уверен, что сломана, по крайней мере, пара костей. «Недостаток темной магии, - подумал он, - в том, что частенько приходится использовать свою, а не чужую кровь».  
  
Его ступни задели чью-то крышу, и он поспешно поднялся выше, чтобы не врезаться в трубу. Темные улицы городка освещали лишь несколько фонарей, но уже то тут, то там в домах загорался свет, и испуганные магглы выскакивали на улицу прямо в пижамах, глядя на пожар на холме.  
  
Не желая быть замеченным, Драко поднялся еще выше, почти к самым облакам. Метла оказалась намного отзывчивей привычного Нимбуса и взмыла почти вертикально, едва не сбросив юношу вниз. Он изо всех сил вцепился в рукоять и держался, пока не сумел выровняться. Но, поглядев вниз, не ослабил хватку - на серой земле городок казался крошечным пятнышком. Заметив под собой несколько маленьких облачков, Драко поежился – он никогда не поднимался так высоко, особенно на неизвестно как зачарованной метле.  
  
Холодный воздух пробрался под мантию и юноша вздрогнул. Он не успел надеть ни шарф, ни перчатки, ни теплую одежду и ледяной воздух жалил нещадно. Что-то коснулось его лица – оказалось, снежные хлопья. Вокруг него их вилось немного, но когда Драко остановился и обернулся, он ахнул – над руинами его дома сгрудились тяжелые сизые тучи, свиваясь с дымом в один гигантский смерч. Буря набирала силу и грозные облака расходились прочь от холма, неся с собой леденящий ветер и снежные вихри.  
  
Словно завороженный, Драко смотрел, как рухнули остатки верхних этажей дома, погребая под собой нижние. Смерч домчался до городка и там превратился в метель. Юноша развернулся и устремился на север, так быстро, как только мог. Свирепый ветер настиг его и едва не сбросил вниз. Так как на метле не было никаких защитных чар, Драко пришлось вцепиться в неровное древко изо всех сил.  
  
Он летел всю ночь, не решаясь остановиться и поискать дом или таверну с камином, через который можно было бы попасть на Диагон-аллею. Окрестные колдовские семьи или жили скрытые сильнейшими охранными чарами, или поддерживали Темного лорда. И множество его шпионов в окрестных забегаловках наверняка не дремали. Драко не останавливался передохнуть, хотя с каждым часом мысль об отдыхе, пусть даже на холодной земле, казалась все более и более заманчивой.  
  
Подгоняемый бурей, юноша не придумал ничего лучше, чем улечься прямо на рукоятку метлы, прижав раненую руку к боку, и крепко держась другой. Над городками ему приходилось подниматься высоко, чтобы сойти хотя бы за большую сову, но над пустынными землями он позволял себе снижаться, чтобы немного согреться. Время от времени на него наваливалась дремота и он опускался все ниже и ниже, пока подошвы не касались земли, и тогда, очнувшись, поднимался на несколько футов. Но зато ему не приходилось просыпаться, чтобы избежать столкновения с деревьями и кустами – несмотря на отсутствие каких бы то ни было «удобных» заклинаний, метла с легкостью маневрировала в лесу. Так что Драко отважился на несколько минут закрыть глаза и попытался хоть как-то восстановить силы, пока летел сквозь ночь.  
  
Появившееся над горизонтом солнце казалось серым. Резкий свет, пробивающийся из-за пелены грозовых туч, заставлял юношу щуриться. За ночь снегопад перегнал его. При дыхании изо рта вырывался пар и Драко поежился. Зная, что если он полетит быстрее, то не удержится на метле без специальных заклинаний, а на такой скорости, как сейчас, не сможет перегнать шторм, юный Малфой решил лететь пониже, между деревьев, чтобы ветви хоть немного защитили его от снега. Уже не заботясь, что его могут увидеть магглы, измученный юноша едва не касался подошвами крыш домов, когда пролетал над городками и деревнями. Драко давным-давно перестал следить, где именно он летит, и просто направлялся на север, надеясь заметить что-нибудь знакомое, когда будет подлетать к школе. По крайней мере, хоть рука больше не болела, онемелая и безжизненная.  
  
Долгий путь и холод притупили его чувства настолько, что он не замечал погони, пока рядом с ним не пронеслось заклинание, угодив в машину, стоящую внизу. Резко придя в себя, юноша оглянулся и попытался понять, где он находится и что происходит. Оказалось, что он залетел в небольшой городок. Снег толщиной в несколько футов покрывал все вокруг, так что было больно смотреть на бесконечную белизну.  
  
Метла дернулась вправо и очередное заклинание пронеслось мимо, угодив в почтовый ящик. Не теряя времени на догадки, кто за ним охотится, юноша спикировал вниз, черкнув хвостом метлы по снегу и взметнув за собой снежную завесу. Он резко свернул налево, скользнул между изгородями и едва не врезался в пару мусорных баков. Рванув метлу вверх, Драко взмыл над домом и тут же нырнул вниз, приземлившись на заднем дворе и зарывшись в снег. Перекатившись на спину, он нацелил палочку на крышу, ожидая, что вот-вот оттуда появится Пожиратель.  
  
Минуты шли, но ничего не происходило. Наконец он вздохнул, опустил палочку и откинулся назад. На лицо ему тихо опускались снежинки. Они казались такими невесомыми, а городок – таким тихим, что Драко захотелось уснуть прямо там, в снегу. Поглядев на окна, он увидел, что занавески задернуты, а стекла заиндевели. Обитатели дома даже не подозревали, что снаружи идет схватка.  
  
\- Идиоты, - мрачно буркнул Драко.  
  
Отряхнув мантию и убедившись, что дьявольский мешок на месте, он подобрал метлу, устало взгромоздился на нее и снова взлетел.  
  
Прежде чем вылететь из-за дома, он осторожно выглянул из-за угла. Драко никогда прежде не бывал в маггловских городах один, и теперь увиденное не радовало его. Простая снежная буря разогнала жителей по домам, словно узников! Ни метел, ни аппарации, ни каминной сети, ни даже согревающих чар! Драко слышал, что в особенно холодные дни вода в трубах замерзает и они лопаются. Жалкие недоделки эти магглы. Непонятно, почему волшебники должны прятаться от таких слабаков.  
  
Теперь, зная, что за ним охотятся, он был более внимателен и скоро заметил двух Пожирателей. Они медленно летели чуть дальше по улице, заглядывая за изгороди и деревья. Взлетев над большим гаражом, юноша осторожно прицелился. Усталые глаза слезились, и Драко встряхнул головой, направляя весь свой гнев и всю ненависть на ближайшего недруга. Он знал, что мелких заклинаний будет недостаточно, но для серьезной темной магии ему могло не хватить сил.  
  
\- Crepara, - произнес Драко. С кончика палочки сорвалась бледная вспышка, устремившись к Пожирателю. Тот обернулся на звук его голоса, но было поздно. Заклятье ударило мужчину прямо в лицо. Воздух пронзил отчаянный хрип, его кожа и мускулы мгновенно высохли, съежились. Он повалился набок, неуклюже взмахнув иссохшими руками, и одна переломилась, словно хворостинка. Глубокая трещина пробежала по телу, едва не разломив его надвое.  
  
Едва Пожиратель упал, Драко развернулся и помчался прочь. Через секунду гараж, за которым он прятался, взорвался – напарница погибшего бросилась за своей жертвой. Метла Драко дрогнула - ему приходилось держаться той же рукой, в которой он сжимал палочку. Он летел так быстро, что дома слились в один неясный образ, а на каждом повороте его едва не сносило с метлы. Мимо пронеслось еще одно заклятье, взорвавшись в снегу. Оглянувшись, он заметил, что фигура в развевающейся черной мантии приближается. Через несколько секунд она окажется достаточно близко, чтобы перестать мазать.  
  
Заметив впереди перекресток, Драко развернулся, взметнув за собой вихрь снега, и подсветил его заклинанием, используя как временную завесу, чтобы сияние отвлекло преследовательницу. Ослепленная, та со всего маху врезалась в стену дома напротив и со стоном повалилась на снег. Сила столкновения была так велика, что рука и ноги женщины оказались сломаны – Драко увидел прорвавшие плоть острые края костей и ее неестественно повернутую спину. Удивительно, но палочка Пожирательницы осталась цела, и дрожащей рукой женщина силилась направить ее на себя. Держась ближе к стене, присыпанный снежной пылью, Драко мрачно наблюдал за ее тщетными попытками исцелиться. Он невесело усмехнулся: даже если ей удастся направить на себя палочку, она ничего не сможет сказать – у нее была сломана челюсть. И, кажется, кость пробила ей глотку и раздробила гортань, не давая дышать.  
  
Малфой медленно подлетел ближе и наклонился, взглянув Пожирательнице в глаза. Страх, что он увидел в них, направив на нее палочку, подсказал ему, что женщина еще достаточно вменяема.  
  
\- Hemoragia, - прошептал он.  
  
Красно-черная вспышка заклинания ударила ее в лицо, кровь хлынула из глазниц и рта, пока вся, до последней капли, не вытекла из тела. Пожирательница превратилась в безжизненную груду плоти.  
  
Драко тяжело вздохнул. Голова закружилась, и он из последних сил вцепился в рукоятку метлы. Преодолев искушение забрать чужую метлу, более современную - ведь он не знал, какие противоугонные чары на нее наложены - юноша снова поднялся в небо. Убедившись, что дьявольский мешок по-прежнему в кармане, он снова повернул на север.  
  
Теперь ему угрожали лишь буря и смертельная усталость. Мимоходом Драко подивился – как Волдеморту удается так долго поддерживать подобную погоду, и насколько далеко она простирается, послушная его воле? Куда ни глянь, пейзаж внизу походил на погребальный покров. Обледенели даже длинные мысы побережья. Когда же солнце – бледная искра за облаками – село, юношу потихоньку начало охватывать отчаянье. Было безумием думать, что он сумеет добраться до Хогвартса на метле. Тем более за пару дней. Он совсем не чувствовал покалеченную руку и сомневался, что Помфри удастся ее вылечить.  
  
С наступлением ночи Драко отважился на осветительное заклинание, просто чтобы не лететь в полной темноте. В небольшом круге света появлялись и исчезали снежные хлопья. Юноша уже не знал, направляется ли он по-прежнему на север, и надеялся лишь, что не залетит слишком далеко в океан, чтобы потерять всякие ориентиры.  
  
На секунду перед ним мелькнули коричневые перья и тут же исчезли. Драко ахнул и повернул палочку. Совсем рядом с ним летела большая сова, так близко, что можно было дотянуться рукой. Он взглянул на ее аккуратно сложенные лапки и увидел привязанный к одной из них свиток, а еще разглядел небольшой ожог на боку. «Боевые раны», – подумалось ему.  
  
\- Ты – аврорская сова? - предположил Драко. Птица лишь невозмутимо поглядела на него и снова уставилась вперед. – Может, ты летишь в Хогвартс…  
  
Но даже если и нет, он все равно может последовать за ней и найти убежище, куда бы она ни направлялась. Драко не знал, как долго они летели бок о бок. Сова пристроилась у него над плечом и он был рад ее компании. Прошел час, два, юноша время от времени использовал заклинание, чтобы сориентироваться, хотя и знал, что ночью хищница видит гораздо лучше его.  
  
Когда он заметил яркие огоньки Хогвартса, у него не осталось сил даже чтобы обрадоваться. Он просто направил метлу чуть вниз, осторожно держась над грозным сумраком Запретного леса. Взмахнув крыльями, сова исчезла из виду. Лес закончился, и показались знакомые окрестности замка, где Драко частенько бродил после занятий. Хижина Хагрида походила на большой сугроб. Опустившись к самой земле и остановившись, юноша попытался встать и беспомощно повалился набок – онемевшие ноги не выдержали.  
  
Пока он лежал в густой тени, куда не доставал теплый свет из окон, до него доносились смех и лязганье столовых приборов. Мрачно глядя на свое непослушное тело и досадуя, что оно подвело его в самом конце, Драко ощутил, как к глазам подступают сердитые слезы. Нечестно! Проделать такой путь и не суметь одолеть несколько десятков шагов до входа – это было просто до ужаса несправедливо!  
  
Протянув руку, он попытался ухватить парящую рядом метлу, но пальцы соскользнули с обледеневшего древка, и он повалился обратно в снег. Раненую ладонь, совершенно потерявшую чувствительность по дороге, пронзили болезненные спазмы. Драко застонал и закрыл глаза, сказав себе, что ему нужно всего лишь немного отдохнуть, собраться с силами для следующей попытки.  
  
\- Эй! Кто здесь?  
  
Он резко открыл глаза. Этот голос ему сейчас хотелось услышать не больше, чем голос какого-нибудь Пожирателя. «Убирайся, - с досадой подумал Драко. – Чем спастись благодаря тебе, лучше сдохнуть!» Но скрип снега становился все громче, пока, наконец, не появился Поттер. Не разглядев сразу на белом снегу светлые волосы, он подбежал к лежащей фигуре и опустился на колени рядом.  
  
\- Малфой, - ахнул он. Оглядел Драко, и поморщился, увидев его руку. Заметив метлу, парящую рядом, он с подозрением посмотрел на слизеринца и резко спросил: - Что с тобой стряслось? Где ты был?  
  
Если бы у Драко оставалась хоть капля сил, он не преминул бы посмеяться над Поттером и его непроходимой глупостью. Но силы оставили его совершенно и, отвернувшись, он уткнулся лицом в мягкий снег и потерял сознание.


	2. Дамблдор убеждается в преданности Драко

Драко горел, горел и не мог пошевелиться, опутанный цепями, пока жадное пламя охватывало его, поднимаясь по шесту за спиной. На почерневшей коже вспучились ожоги и он закричал. Почему так темно? Ему завязали глаза? Или ослепили? Страшась и радуясь, толпа бесновалась вокруг костра, любуясь казнью колдуна, подкидывала в огонь деревяшки и сено.  
  
\- Ведьмак! – кричали они. – Демон! – и сильнее, чем агония горящего тела, Драко терзала жгучая, страшная ненависть к толпе магглов, которые сотворили с ним это.  
  
Распахнув глаза, он разом очнулся. Еще секунду ему казалось, что он горит, но это всего лишь напомнили о себе усталые мышцы и жаркое одеяло. Облегченно вздохнув, юноша закрыл глаза. Он несколько месяцев не видел этого сна, и вот кошмар вернулся, такой же яркий и отчетливый, как и всегда. Драко подумалось, что всему виной согревающие чары Он попытался было откинуть одеяло, но правую руку тут же пронзила боль. Поморщившись, он осторожно опустил ее и неловко отодвинул одеяло левой. Кто-то раздел его, оставив лишь белье, и теплый воздух приятно овевал разгоряченную кожу.  
  
Знакомый, привычный для больничного крыла запах лекарственных зелий, когда-то такой неприятный, сейчас казался почти благословением.  
  
Драко сел, осторожно опершись на левую руку. Плечи ныли, в ногах отдавалась болезненная дрожь, спина одеревенела, но в целом он ощущал себя много лучше, чем по прибытии. Правая кисть была перевязана, и юноша едва мог пошевелить пальцами.  
  
Сколько он спал? За окнами было темно, так что вряд ли прошло больше нескольких часов. На подоконниках уже образовались маленькие сугробы, а снег все падал и падал. Если Волдеморт намеревался похоронить их всех подо льдом и снегом, то пока у него все шло по плану. Но Драко это не особенно заботило. Его дом был разрушен, родители и друзья разбросаны по всей стране, за его собственную голову наверняка назначена немалая цена, но, по крайней мере, он выбрался из бури.  
  
Вдруг юноша спохватился – где его мантия? Где книги?! В панике он огляделся, но столик рядом c кроватью был пуст - ни книг, ни дьявольского мешка, ни метлы  
  
\- Нет, - ахнул Драко, чувствуя, как по позвоночнику поползла дрожь, холоднее, чем стужа за окном. Он пролетел через полстраны сквозь буран, ускользнул от двух Пожирателей и самого Темного лорда, но не провёл и пяти минут в Хогвартсе, как все потерял! Преодолевая слабость, юноша попытался встать.  
  
\- И куда это ты собрался? – раздался от дверей окрик Помфри. Обернувшись к недовольной медсестре, Драко облегченно выдохнул: она держала в руках его мантию.  
  
\- Книги, - произнес он, не желая ложиться, пока все не выяснит. – Вы нашли их? Они были в небольшой сумке, ее легко не заметить.  
  
\- Если ты имеешь в виду тот ужасный маленький мешок с сюрпризами, - хмуро отозвалась Помфри, - то можешь не волноваться. Он в моем кабинете, вместе с твоим веником.  
  
\- Веником? – переспросил озадаченный Драко. И вдруг вспомнил, как однажды слышал это странное слово от портрета своей пра-пра-прабабки Морганы. – А, с метлой?  
  
\- Ну, если это можно назвать метлой, - заметила Помфри, поставив на тумбочку возле кровати поднос с пузырьками и положив одежду на стул рядом. – Не представляю, как ты смог добраться сюда на этой деревяшке. Давай, залезай обратно под одеяло.  
  
\- Оно слишком жаркое, - заупрямился Драко, не шевельнувшись.  
  
\- Это ты все еще замерзший, - буркнула медсестра, но, коснувшись палочкой одеяла, сняла согревающие чары. Оно немедленно остыло до приемлемой температуры и юноша неохотно лег. – Должно быть, я и в самом деле переусердствовала с чарами. Так лучше?  
  
Драко кивнул. Ему не терпелось узнать: прибыл ли уже Северус? Нет ли вестей от его родителей? Или от Пэнси? – но он понятия не имел, что известно Помфри, и не хотел ненароком сказать лишнее.  
  
Но один вопрос он мог, просто обязан был задать. Внимательно посмотрев на медсестру, пока та укрывала его, он осторожно высвободил из-под одеяла забинтованную кисть, и попытался отодвинуть повязку, чтобы осмотреть рану.  
  
\- Как вы думаете, я смогу свободно владеть этой рукой?  
  
Не отвечая, Помфри взяла с подноса пурпурную бутылочку и опустошила ее в небольшую ступку. Высыпала несколько черных камешков из другого пузырька, растерла их, смешала все вместе и повернулась к Драко.  
  
\- Я не знаю, - тихо ответила она. - Рана очень серьезная и прошло много времени… Что случилось?  
  
\- Проткнул о шип на курильнице два дня назад, - объяснил юноша, умолчав о разбушевавшейся вслед за тем темной магии, глядя, как Помфри снимает последний бинт. – Через некоторое время она перестала болеть.  
  
\- Холод притупил боль, - кивнула медсестра. Крепко взяв его за запястье, она высыпала на рану пудру из ступки и держала так, не позволяя дернувшемуся от боли Драко высвободить руку. Порошок жалил, словно пчелиные укусы, но через несколько секунд ощущение притупилось, превратившись в слабый зуд. Застонав, юноша отвернулся, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Продолжая держать запястье, Помфри наклонилась и осторожно коснулась его плеча.  
  
\- Драко, мне жаль, что приходится спрашивать об этом, но… у тебя на ногах синяки… Кто это сделал?  
  
\- Синяки? – недоуменно нахмурился он, и вдруг понял, что она имеет в виду. – Нет-нет, никто ничего не делал, - он взглянул на дверь ее кабинета, надеясь хоть краем глаза увидеть свое имущество. – Это от метлы. То есть, от веника. На нем нет никаких смягчающих чар.  
  
Побледнев, Помфри в ужасе уставилась на слизеринца:  
  
\- Мерлин… я знала, что оно древнее, но настолько… и ты летел на этой треклятой палке безо всякой защиты?  
  
Он пожал плечами и уже собирался ответить, как вдруг дверь распахнулась с такой силой, что стукнулась о стену. Помфри вскочила, словно ожидая нападения, а Драко потянулся за палочкой и выругался, вспомнив, что ее нет. К ним стремительно подошел Снейп, с палочкой наизготовку.  
  
\- Проси убежища, немедленно, - приказал он Драко, не тратя времени на объяснения.  
  
\- Я… прошу убежища в Хогвартсовской школе колдовства, - немедленно произнес тот, поглядев на ошеломленную медсестру. – Северус, что… - не успел он договорить, как появились еще трое. Двоих Драко не узнал. Но даже если бы их не возглавлял Корнелиус Фадж, суровые лица и начальственный вид, их взгляды, устремленные на Драко, будто он был облачен в мантию Пожирателя, выдавали служащих Министерства. Наставив на него палочки, они прошагали к юноше и были вынуждены остановиться, только когда Помфри и Снейп выступили вперед, заслонив его. Фудж свирепо уставился на них.  
  
\- Этот мальчишка – находящийся в розыске преступник! Немедленно отойдите!  
  
\- Вы не имеете права… - начал Снейп.  
  
\- Может, я больше и не министр, - с ненавистью выплюнул Фудж, - но у меня еще есть кое-какие полномочия! Малфой арестован!  
  
\- За что? – возмутилась Помфри. – Он ничего не сделал!  
  
\- Ничего не сделал?! – разъярился Фудж. – Он убил двух человек с помощью темной магии, прямо посреди маггловского города! Он летает на незарегистрированной метле, владеет темномагическими артефактами и является сторонником Сами-Знаете-Кого! Он…  
  
\- Он официально попросил убежища в этой школе, - перебил его Снейп. – Вы знаете старые законы не хуже меня.  
  
Министр побагровел так, что Драко показалось, будто с ним вот-вот случится удар.  
  
\- Убежище предоставляется только во время войны…  
  
\- Война в самом разгаре, - раздался голос Дамблдора и все оглянулись. Директор выглядел изможденным и помолодевшим одновременно, словно потрепанный войной генерал, нежданно получивший хорошие вести. Увидев, что он пришел не один, Драко нахмурился. Чуть позади старика держался Поттер и, увидев выражение лица слизеринца, точно так же скривился в ответ.  
  
\- Хотите вы того или нет, - заявил Дамблдор, спокойно глядя на Фуджа, - Волдеморт давно объявил войну. По всей стране идут битвы, которые вы безуспешно стараетесь выдать за междоусобные стычки, совсем как обвинения в адрес юного мистера Малфоя. Его семья предоставила нам неожиданное и серьезное преимущество в этой войне, ценой немалых жертв, должен добавить. Я с радостью предоставлю ему убежище.  
  
\- Не выйдет, - заявил Фудж. – Мальчишка просто вытворяет те же трюки, что и его отец, и Визенгамот…  
  
\- …занят более важными делами, - снова перебил его Снейп, - чем преследование студента, опоздавшего к началу семестра и прибывшего на метле, сделанной еще до появления Министерства.  
  
Фудж умолк и на секунду Драко показалась, что все утряслось. Но тот уставился на Дамблдора и со странным блеском в глазах проговорил:  
  
\- Нам с вами известно, кто он такой. Мы знаем, кто такие чистокровные Малфои. Вы не можете отрицать его искушенность в темной магии. Предоставив ему убежище, вы приютите ядовитую змею среди невинных детей  
  
\- Да, - кивнул Дамблдор, - я знаю, кто он. Но я также знаю, что за все время, проведенное в Хогвартсе, он ни разу не воспользовался своей силой. Полагаю, так будет и впредь, - директор вопросительно взглянул на Драко, но тот, не желая встречаться со стариком взглядом, быстро отвел глаза.  
  
Неважно, что его семья пожертвовала всем и сделала ставку на Дамблдора, неважно, что самому Драко пришлось просить у него убежища - отец много раз предупреждал его никогда не смотреть старику в глаза. Каждый Пожиратель знал, что Темный лорд и Дамблдор владеют легалименцией. Драко не испытывал ни малейшего желания снова переживать душевную муку, позволяя чужаку рыться в его воспоминаниях.  
  
Он кивнул и все сочли это достаточным.  
  
\- Превосходно, - Дамблдор посмотрел на Фуджа. – Итак, если вы ничем не можете подтвердить выдвинутые обвинения, закон об убежище вступает в силу. Вы знаете, где выход.  
  
\- Это еще не конец, - зловеще прошипел Фудж, с неохотой убирая палочку.  
  
Как только чиновники удалились, задрав носы и пытаясь сохранить остатки гордости, Снейп повернулся к Драко.  
  
\- Я рад, что ты добрался благополучно.  
  
Юноша сел, несмотря на протесты Помфри.  
  
\- Были какие-нибудь известия?  
  
\- Пока нет, - покачал головой Мастер зелий. – Но прошло всего два дня. Вполне возможно, что новости появятся только через несколько недель  
  
Драко знал, что, скорее всего, так и будет, но неизвестность причиняла боль. Взглянув на остальных, он спросил:  
  
\- Что им известно?  
  
\- Я рассказал все, - ответил Северус.  
  
Юноша неверяще уставился на него  
  
\- Все?! Даже наши…  
  
\- Все важное,- уточнил Мастер зелий, многозначительно взглянув на него. - Когда ты отдохнешь, я расскажу подробнее.  
  
\- Я не могу заснуть, - покачал головой Драко. – Слишком устал. Может, чуть позже получится…  
  
\- В таком случае,- вмешался Дамблдор, подойдя к изножью кровати, - я бы хотел попросить об одолжении.  
  
\- О каком именно? – поинтересовался юноша, уставившись куда-то поверх плеча старика.  
  
\- Мне бы хотелось знать, почему вы так упорно избегаете моего взгляда, - проговорил тот. – И позвольте поздравить вас, мистер Малфой. Ваша семья сделала отличный ход против Темного лорда. Это первая хорошая новость за последние месяцы, она подарила нам долгожданную надежду. И тем не менее, нам всем прекрасно известно, чем я рискую, предоставляя вам убежище. Речь идет не только о недовольстве Министерства. Я должен быть уверен, что могу вам доверять.  
  
\- Никто, будучи в здравом уме, не станет доверять темным магам, - пробормотал Драко, чувствуя себя неуютно от одной мысли, что Дамблдор считает его союзником. – Даже вы.  
  
\- Значит, это правда, - Поттер выступил вперед, глядя на слизеринца, как на очередного Хагридова питомца. – Значит, Добби не врал, когда говорил, что вы занимаетесь темной магией.  
  
\- Да уж, теперь этому проныре ни к чему хранить семейные тайны, - хмыкнул Драко. – Неблагодарный маленький негодяй.  
  
\- И все же, - Дамблдор положил руку Гарри на плечо, чтобы утихомирить его, - мне почти ничего неизвестно об освобождении Люциуса из Азкабана и о вашем бегстве от Темного лорда. Ставки слишком высоки и я не могу себе позволить попасться в хитроумную ловушку. Я могу лишь догадываться о мотивах и планах вашего отца, но, как мне любит напоминать профессор Снейп, гриффиндорцу никогда не понять мыслей слизеринца.  
  
Больничная постель вдруг показалась Драко неудобной, а огромная комната – маленькой и душной. Вторжение Волдеморта в его разум оставило глубокие раны, боль от которых не унялась до сих пор, и Драко боялся, что попросту сойдёт с ума, когда воспоминания разом нахлынут на него, пока старик не спеша станет копаться в самом сокровенном. Если такова цена убежища в Хогвартсе – дать другому власть над собственными мыслями – лучше попытаться выжить в снежной буре.  
  
\- Это не займет много времени, - мягко произнес Дамблдор. – И я даю честное слово, что не стану ничего выискивать, кроме того, что вы сами мне покажете.  
  
«Если бы все было так просто», - горько подумал Драко. Если бы он мог скрыться от Министерства и Пожирателей в другом безопасном убежище… Но буран за окном бушевал все яростнее, и другого убежища не было.  
  
\- Будет очень больно? – спросил он.  
  
\- Больно совсем не будет.  
  
\- Вы лжете, - раздраженно возразил юноша, не поднимая взгляда от мантии старика. – Не так давно в мой разум уже вторгались, едва не порвав его на куски, и я не жажду повторения спектакля.  
  
\- Что? – вскинулась Помфри, перебив остальных. Усевшись рядом, она немедленно принялась смешивать новую микстуру. – Когда? Еще болит? Мне нужно было проверить…  
  
\- Темный лорд тоже умеет проникать в мысли, - мрачно пробормотал юноша. – Но он не столь любезен, чтобы спрашивать разрешения. Он… это было… - Драко упрекнул себя за несдержанность, но воспоминания о встрече с Волдемортом были еще слишком свежи в памяти, слишком болезненны  
  
К его удивлению, Мастер зелий ободряюще опустил руку ему на плечо. Убедившись, что это действительно крестный, Драко взглянул на него. Сколько он знал Северуса, тот никогда не позволял себе проявлять слабость ни перед кем, кроме Люциуса.  
  
\- Директор не такой, как Темный лорд, - шепнул ему Снейп. – Больно не будет. И если я хоть что-то смог вдолбить в твою ленивую голову, ты легко сможешь оставить личные воспоминания при себе.  
  
Драко помедлил, нерешительно перевел взгляд на Дамблдора и, наконец, кивнул. Глубоко вздохнув, он безмолвно взглянул старику в глаза и его сознание немедленно заполнили воспоминания – не случайные, как раньше, а выстроенные строго по порядку. Они уводили юношу все дальше и дальше, в дни до побега и вступления их плана в действие, к моменту, когда Драко вошел в Азкабан.  
  
***  
  
Тюрьма больше напоминала сумасшедший дом. В коридорах эхом отдавались крики и стоны и угасали среди толстых стен. Юноша держал голову гордо поднятой, но капюшон опустил пониже, спрятав лицо. Под надежно застегнутой мантией в одной руке он нес небольшой перевязанный бечевкой сверток, в другой держал палочку. Никто и не подумал обыскать его – у Драко был официальный приказ об освобождении Люциуса. Он предъявил бумагу охранникам, и те пропустили его беспрепятственно, лишь ухмыльнулись, увидев покрытое дурной славой имя.  
  
Тени и крики не беспокоили его – он всю жизнь провел среди теней, глядя как отец призывает темную магию из таинственных артефактов и ассистируя Северусу в приготовлении зелий с давным-давно запрещенными Министерством ингредиентами. Люциус научил его, что крики лишь предупреждают о возможной опасности и бояться их не нужно. В Азкабане же главной опасностью были стражи.  
  
Двое из них следовали за Драко на безопасном расстоянии, привлеченные свежим запахом посетителя, не запуганного, не сломленного царящим вокруг отчаяньем, подобно заключенным и охране. Слухи об их семье дошли даже до Азкабана и Драко, самый юный из Малфоев, был желанной добычей. Если на него сейчас нападут, потом никто не поверит, что он только защищался, и юноша пожалел, что рядом нет матери. Оставалось надеяться только на то, что стражи не осмелятся напасть на посетителя. Остро чувствуя их близость, Драко проглотил комок в горле и заставил себя не оглядываться.  
  
Поднявшись по нескольким лестничным пролетам и пройдя темными коридорами без окон, он, наконец, остановился напротив самой последней на этаже камеры. Заметив краем глаза, что охранники остались на лестнице, далеко за пределами слышимости, Драко повернулся ко входу. Слабый свет из коридора не проникал в камеру, оставляя ее в кромешной тьме. Юноша страшился заглянуть внутрь и увидеть, во что превратился Люциус, но, пересилив себя, он решительно расправил плечи, шагнул ближе к решетке и отвернулся, уставившись на охранников.  
  
\- Отец, - позвал Драко, прижимая пергамент с приказом к замку. Зачарованная печать зашипела, коснувшись металла, и решетка распахнулась. – Я добился разрешения на твое освобождение. Пора домой.  
  
Ответа не последовало, но в глубине он услышал какой-то шорох. Не поворачиваясь, Драко вытащил сверток из-под мантии и протянул его в камеру. Спустя мгновение он почувствовал, как сверток забрали, и услышал звук разрываемой бумаги. Несмотря на то, что заключенным разрешалось передавать только одежду, Драко принес еще палочку Люциуса и несколько полезных зелий.  
  
Сначала раздалось несколько очищающих заклинаний. Прислушиваясь к шепоту отца, Драко трудно было представить, что подобные вещи может использовать кто-то настолько утонченный, как Люциус Малфой. Такие заклинания когда-то применяли лишь крестьяне и путешественники, если вокруг не было ни воды, ни жилья. Они были неудобными и практически бесполезными для современных волшебников, никогда не отправляющихся в путь, не разузнав предварительно, где можно будет передохнуть.  
  
Склянки из-под сильнейших восстановительных эликсиров разбились об пол и исчезли без следа. Вместо того, чтобы просто добавить в зелье корень мандрагоры, Драко использовал ее дух, бесплотную жизненную силу, которая после гибели растения должна была раствориться в природе. А если бы стало известно, что он к тому же добавил в зелье свою кровь вместо катализатора, извратив природу этого духа, ему неминуемо грозили бы обвинение в некромантии, всеобщее презрение и собственная камера.  
  
Наконец, появился Люциус. Тяжело опираясь на трость, он сделал несколько неуверенных шагов, словно привыкая ходить заново. Он так исхудал, что мантия болталась на нем, а волосы, хоть и чистые, выглядели тусклыми и безжизненными.  
  
\- Сколько? – прошептал он, поднимая капюшон и пряча лицо.  
  
\- Почти шесть месяцев, - деловито сообщил Драко. – Сражения прекратились, но продолжаются мелкие стычки. Обе стороны накапливают ресурсы. Министерство отказывается признавать, что идет война, но противостояние стало открытым и пока силы равны.  
  
\- Ясно, - Люциус медленно шел рядом с сыном, хрипло, натужно дыша, уставившись в пол и слегка приволакивая ногу. Казалось, он вот-вот потеряет сознание. Охранники заметили состояние узника, и принялись насмешливо переговариваться. Драко нахмурился. Видеть его таким разбитым…  
  
\- Люциус, - резко произнес он, тем же тоном, каким родители выговаривали ему за оплошности. – Ты - Малфой. Веди себя соответственно.  
  
Тот замер, словно получив пощечину. Прищурившись, он вгляделся юноше в лицо и судорожно сжал рукоять трости. Он никогда не бил Драко, но сейчас ему впервые захотелось это сделать. Какая наглость! После всего, что ему пришлось вынести, слышать собственное имя из уст сына, произнесенное так равнодушно! Разгневанный, он ничего не ответил, лишь выпрямился, преодолевая слабость, и прошествовал мимо охранников, гордо подняв голову.  
  
Они невозмутимо шагали рука об руку сквозь тюремные коридоры. Пока репутация работала на них: стражники умолкали и с опаской отступали назад, пропуская темных магов. Казалось, заключение не оставило на недавнем узнике ни малейшего следа, и даже без слоняющихся вокруг дементоров это казалось невероятным.  
  
Наконец они вышли в залитый лунным светом двор. У входа стоял экипаж. Пара вороных спокойно ждала, пока Драко откроет перед Люциусом дверцу. Как только тот уселся, юноша подошел к коням и шепнул, чтобы они отвезли их домой. Он быстро устроился рядом с отцом и экипаж сразу тронулся, слегка подпрыгивая на каменистой дороге. Спустя несколько мгновений карета оторвалась от земли, поднявшись в воздух. Копыта по-прежнему цокали, словно о мостовую, но тряска прекратилась.  
  
Прошло несколько минут. Люциус смотрел в окно, на темную поверхность океана, словно наблюдая за преследующим их морским змеем, но Драко хорошо знал отца. Откинув капюшон, он поглядел на него, надеясь, что тот что-нибудь скажет. И когда тишина стала невыносимой, выпалил:  
  
\- Прости меня, отец. Пожалуйста, прости. Я просто не мог вынести насмешек тех ублюдков. Я бы никогда не осмелился… Ты же знаешь, я… - Люциус устало вздохнул, и повернулся к нему. Юноша немедленно умолк. Хотя тот ни разу не ударил его, иногда Драко хотелось, чтобы он это сделал. Отцовские разочарование и гнев были в тысячу раз хуже любых побоев. Юный Малфой мог очаровать кого угодно, чтоб получить требуемое – умение, которое оказалось весьма полезным за последние несколько месяцев – но под взглядом Люциуса он запинался, как маленький.  
  
\- Почему ты здесь, а не среди соратников? – безучастно поинтересовался Малфой-старший. – Разве ты не присягнул в верности Темному лорду?  
  
\- Нет, - ответил Драко, осторожно подбирая слова. – Мне пока никто не предлагал. Сейчас все дела с Пожирателями ведет мама. Они иногда собираются у нас в поместье, но пока я несовершеннолетний, им от меня мало проку.  
  
\- Ясно, - кивнул Люциус словно сам себе и снова отвернулся к окну.  
  
\- Ты не понял, - прошептал Драко. Он уставился в пол и заставил себя продолжать, не глядя на отца из-за страха потерять решимость. – Я не присоединюсь к ним. Никогда. Особенно после того, что они сделали с нами.  
  
\- Драко…  
  
\- Мама поддерживает меня. И вся семья тоже – те, кто на портретах. Я знаю, что ты верно служил лорду, отец, но…  
  
\- Драко! – резко прервал его Люциус. – Ты прекрасно знаешь, что Малфои всегда были правой рукой Темного лорда! Только поэтому мы все еще живы.  
  
\- Это спасло нас однажды, но теперь погубит, - негромко возразил юноша. – Я не стану ему прислуживать.  
  
\- Как ты смеешь перечить мне? – прошипел Люциус. – Если бы я поверил, что ты в самом деле так думаешь, то вбил бы в твою голову немного здравого смысла!  
  
\- Я в самом деле так думаю.  
  
\- Хватит! – рявкнул отец, стукнув тростью по сиденью так, что Драко вздрогнул. – Довольно глупых испытаний! Разве я не доказал свою верность? – в его взгляде смешались обезоруженность и безграничная опустошенность. – Неужели мой собственный сын станет заманивать меня в ловушку?  
  
\- Испытаний? – недоуменно переспросил Драко, впервые осознав, что он понятия не имеет, как Волдеморт проверяет преданность своих слуг. Люциус всегда старался оградить его от происков Темного лорда и юноша не мог представить, что происходит во внутреннем круге. – Нет, отец, это не… это не проверка твоей верности. Лорд узнает о нашем разговоре, только если ты сам ему расскажешь.  
  
\- Будь я таким наивным, не прожил бы так долго, - презрительно прищурившись, отозвался тот. – И не так уж трудно представить, что мой собственный сын отвернулся от меня.  
  
\- Я не отвернулся, - возразил Драко. – Ты сам научил меня, что семья превыше всего. Я - Малфой, а не Пожиратель смерти.  
  
Несколько минут Люциус пристально смотрел на него и гнев в его взгляде постепенно уступал место подозрению.  
  
\- Покажи мне руки, - сказал он наконец.  
  
Драко расстегнул мантию и закатал рукава, обнажив чистые, незапятнанные предплечья. Когда отец наклонился вперед и распахнул ворот его рубашки, юноша лишь слегка повернулся и наклонил голову, чтобы тот убедился, что ни на плечах, ни на спине у него нет никаких меток. А затем Люциус порывисто притянул сына к себе и обнял. Хватка была слабой, но Драко просто обхватил его в ответ и закрыл глаза. Отец обнимал его так лишь однажды. Как и раньше, это было чудесно.  
  
\- Я так боялся за тебя, - хрипло прошептал Люциус. – Боялся, что тебе придется отвечать за мои ошибки.  
  
Драко ничего не ответил. Ему хотелось, чтобы это мгновение никогда не кончалось. Поняв, что означает молчание сына, Люциус отпрянул и внимательно посмотрел на него.  
  
\- Что такое?  
  
Не решаясь поднять взгляд, Драко уткнулся в отцовскую рубашку.  
  
\- Я почти ничего не знаю. Мама говорит, что Темный лорд в ярости и собирается наказать нас, но даже она не знает, что именно он собирается предпринять.  
  
В наступившей тишине Люциус задумался, удастся ли ему спрятать жену и сына подальше от опасности, как он хотел сделать сразу после второго появления Волдеморта. Но, как и тогда, это казалось невозможным. Темным магам некуда было бежать, они нигде не были в безопасности.  
  
\- Выхода нет, - негромко произнес он, наконец. – По крайней мере, для нас.  
  
\- Есть, - выпрямился Драко. – Выход есть. Не самый легкий, и будет очень трудно скрыть все от Темного лорда, но мы справимся.  
  
Не торопясь, он описал отцу примерный план, включающий портключи и многочисленные ухищрения. Назвал Пожирателей, которые могли бы бежать с ними, и рассказал, что организовал одноклассников в группу, готовую незаметно собрать и увести остальных детей. Рассказал, что Северус обещал им собственную помощь и убежище в Хогвартсе в случае необходимости. Закончив говорить, Драко посмотрел на отца, готовый отказаться от всей затеи, если тот ее не одобрит.  
  
\- Неплохо придумано, - медленно произнес Люциус, обдумывая услышанное. – Это мамина идея?  
  
\- Нет, - отозвался Драко. – Моя.  
  
\- План пока слишком схематичен и граничит с безумием, - все так же задумчиво проговорил Малфой-старший, не замечая, как сник Драко, - но вдохновляет. Если нам удастся скрыть все от Темного лорда, это может сработать. И лучше поторопиться, - он осторожно выпустил сына из объятий.  
  
\- Я пытался придумать, где мы сможем всех спрятать, - произнес Драко. Неохотно отодвинувшись, он сел напротив отца, – но пока не нашел ничего подходящего.  
  
\- Нам придется создать такое место, - кивнул Люциус. – Однако это потребует времени и сил, а я пока слишком слаб, чтобы помочь как следует, - в лунном свете его лицо выглядело настолько усталым и изможденным, что Драко снова ощутил острый приступ раскаянья.  
  
\- Отец... мне очень жаль, что я так повел себя в тюрьме… Я не хотел показаться резким…  
  
\- Будь прокляты те охранники, - вздохнул Люциус, - Я чуть не размозжил тебе голову за твою дерзость. Меня больше рассердила не грубость, а указание вести себя как Малфою. Я почувствовал себя провинившимся ребенком. На редкость приевшееся ощущение.  
  
\- Ты досаждал отцу? – с интересом спросил Драко.  
  
\- Далеко не так часто, как мой собственный сын, - парировал тот.  
  
Остаток пути прошел в тишине. Когда Люциус задремал, Драко остался бодрствовать, следя, чтоб никто их не преследовал и чтоб кони не сбились с курса. Ему не хотелось вываливать на отца столько сведений сразу, едва вытащив из тюрьмы, но лучше пусть он побыстрее узнает о готовящемся плане, чем думает, что все еще должен прислуживать Волдеморту.  
  
На рассвете экипаж опустился у ворот имения Малфоев. Нарцисса увела мужа в дом, а Драко отдал эльфам приказ распрячь коней, убрать экипаж и строго-настрого запретил рассказывать кому бы то ни было о возвращении хозяина.  
  
Зная, что мать позаботится о Люциусе, юноша направился в свою спальню.  
  
Пока его не было, эльфы убрали мятый пергамент и перья, в беспорядке оставленные на столе, и даже отчистили ковер от случайно пролитых чернил. Теперь, когда отец, наконец, был свободен, Драко впервые за долгое время мог взглянуть на свой стол без отвращения. За предыдущие месяцы он использовал все свои связи, все известные ему грязные секреты, потянул за каждую ниточку, чтобы сделать невозможное и вытащить Люциуса из тюрьмы. После убийства Амелии Боунс, совершенного каким-то неизвестным Пожирателем, манипулировать Визенгамотом стало проще, но в отсутствие отца Драко пришлось превратиться в столь же угрожающую и зловещую фигуру, каким был тот.  
  
Если не хуже. Там, где отец ограничивался осторожными намеками и избегал прямых угроз, Драко сеял по всему Министерству слухи о взятках, подкупах и коррупции, пока угроза расследования не перепугала всех настолько, что одного его намека было достаточно, чтобы вызвать безусловное повиновение.  
  
Некоторыми манипулировать было невозможно. Например, принуждать к чему-то Артура Уизли было совершенно непрактично, но крайне приятно в личном отношении. И потом, все и так уже знали о глупой страсти Уизли зачаровывать маггловские штучки, так что обвинение в некомпетентности не причинило тому особого вреда. Как ни посмотри, эта семейка оказалась совершенно бесполезна для Драко и сама мысль об этом бесила его.  
  
Скинув мантию, он направился в ванную. Увидев, что Филли уже приготовила все, как он любил, Драко быстро разделся и опустился в горячую воду по самую шею, слегка поморщившись.  
  
В отличие от Хогвартса, в имении Малфоев на стенках каждой ванны были выгравированы особые символы, и купание служило не только для очищения или расслабления. Принимая ванну, каждый член семьи избавлялся от остаточной темной магии. Если ее не рассеять, она помешает колдовству, привлечет темных созданий и, в конце концов, поглотит душу колдуна.  
  
Сложив ладони, Драко глубоко вздохнул и нараспев зашептал заклятье. Рифмованные строчки легко вспоминались. Прошла минута, две, юноша откинулся назад, погрузился в воду с головой и некоторое время спустя, вынырнул. Быстро обернувшись и смахнув воду с ресниц, он заметил на поверхности воды темные очертания, словно тень. Несколько мгновений она будто парила, а потом растворилась без следа.  
  
Готово – Драко устало откинулся назад и облокотился о край. Одним из преимуществ занятий темной магией была возможность каждый день подолгу нежиться в теплой ванне. Позже надо будет связаться с Пэнси и сообщить ей новости, но пока можно не торопиться. Занятые убийствами и рейдами Пожиратели не покажутся в имении по крайней мере несколько недель, а Темный лорд удалился в свое тайное укрытие и руководил всеми оттуда.  
  
Так что пока можно немного отдохнуть.  
  
***  
  
Только три недели спустя, когда отец оправился и окреп, Драко узнал историю рыцарей Вальпургии, а также какую роль предстоит сыграть ему и к чему нужно быть готовым. Помощь Северуса оказалась поистине неоценимой, он почти не покидал поместье, и отец…  
  
Драко спохватился – нет, это семейное дело, не имеющее отношения к войне. Еще раз тряхнув головой, чтоб прочистить мысли, он посмотрел вверх. Возле него, широко улыбаясь, стоял Дамблдор.  
  
\- Кажется, я недооценил вас, мистер Малфой, - произнес директор. – Иногда юношеская дерзость может отыскать решение, которое человек с опытом сочтет невозможным. Примите мои поздравления еще раз, они более чем заслужены.  
  
Поздравления за то, что они переиграли Темного лорда? Он принял бы их от слизеринца. В устах же гриффиндорца они прозвучали всего-навсего неискренним комплиментом. Драко неловко кивнул и посмотрел на Северуса.  
  
\- Как долго это продолжалось?  
  
\- Несколько минут, - ответил тот. – Итак, раз с этим покончено, тебе нужно немного поспать. Я принесу для твоей руки что-нибудь более подходящее, чем это бесполезное масло, - он проигнорировал возмущенное фырканье Помфри, - и завтра, нет, уже сегодня, но чуть позднее, мы устроим тебя в более подходящем месте.  
  
\- Подожди,- окликнул его Драко, не желая ложиться.- С моими книгами все в порядке?  
  
\- Они в дьявольском мешке? - уточнил Снейп. – Да, все в порядке. Я присмотрю за ним, пока ты не проснешься, - Драко знал, что Северус не станет дольше терпеть его упрямство, и улегся под одеяло.  
  
Все вышли. Услышав, как Дамблдор объясняет Поттеру, что такое дьявольский мешок и каковы бывают книги о темной магии, Драко саркастично усмехнулся. При всей своей кажущейся простоте и добродетели, директор был неплохо осведомлен о темных искусствах, а Поттер, несмотря на свои многочисленные стычки с Темным лордом, проявлял прискорбное невежество по отношению к культуре волшебного мира.  
  
Помфри задула свечи и закрыла дверь к себе в кабинет, оставив комнату в темноте. Снаружи завывал ветер, призрачный лунный свет просачивался в окна, да заледеневшие снежинки стучали о стекла, словно костяные пальцы. Драко натянул одеяло повыше и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Невзирая на недовольство отца, ласковые увещевания матери и насмешки Северуса, он так и не смог избавиться от своих ночных страхов. Глупо, для темного мага, но юноша боялся не самой темноты. Находиться в полумраке давно стало для него привычным, и руку славы он предпочитал обычному осветительному заклинанию. Нет, Драко пугало то, что скрывалось среди теней.  
  
Свернувшись клубочком, он старался внушить себе, что просто замерз. В комнате царил холод и он бы с радостью позвал Помфри, но это выглядело бы нелепо после его недавних жалоб на слишком теплое одеяло. Драко постарался расслабиться и не думать о холоде.  
  
А когда он, наконец, заснул, ему снилось, что он мчится сквозь снежную бурю и воротник мантии впивается ему в горло. Спотыкаясь в глубоких сугробах и поминутно оглядываясь, он надеялся выбраться на дорогу, прежде чем толпа магглов настигнет его. В снежной круговерти под темными, низко нависшими, спрятавшими луну тучами, их факелы казались приближающимися светлячками. Его палочка сломалась еще раньше, когда он отбивался, страшная усталость постепенно охватывала тело, и даже ощущение холода притупилось. Магглы подобрались ближе, он скинул мантию и помчался изо всех сил. Словно загнанный олень, он забыл об осторожности и бросился прочь, отчаянно стараясь оторваться от бешеной, ненавистной, грязной толпы, жаждущей его крови.


	3. Гарри сопровождает Драко в душ

Разбудив Драко среди ночи, Северус заставил его проглотить очередную отвратительную микстуру, строго запретил вставать и велел спать дальше. Привыкший к манерам крестного, юноша лишь благодарно кивнул и улегся, слушая краем уха, как Помфри отчитывает профессора за резкое обращение с ее пациентами и как тот наотрез отказывается сообщить ей, что за зелье он дал Драко. Юному Малфою не было дела до зелья, коль скоро его не слишком тошнило, даже больше – мерзкий на вкус отвар спас его от кошмаров. Обычно сон, где его преследует разъяренная толпа, снился Драко раз в несколько месяцев, и ему вовсе не хотелось видеть то же самое вторую ночь подряд.  
  
В следующий раз он проснулся оттого, что кто-то немилосердно тряс его за плечо и солнце светило прямо в глаза. Невнятно выругавшись, юноша отмахнулся и проворчал, сонно моргая:  
  
\- Надеюсь, это важно.  
  
\- Вы с отцом одинаково очаровательны по утрам - хмыкнул Северус. – Поднимайся. Директор хочет тебя видеть.  
  
\- Что? Уже? – Драко сердито посмотрел на крестного, и не думая вставать. – Я пролетел полстраны, чтобы попасть сюда, а он не может дать мне нормально выспаться?  
  
\- Ты проспал почти два дня, - заметил Снейп. Взял со стола рядом с кроватью аккуратно сложенную одежду и кинул ее Драко на колени. – Вставай. Чем скорее мы с ним поговорим, тем скорее сможем устроить тебя поудобнее, в Слизерине.  
  
\- Два дня? – ошеломленно переспросил тот, натягивая мантию. – Есть новости?  
  
\- Пока ни слова, - Северус покачал головой. – Но не забывай: и с твоим отцом, и с Пэнси много людей, им нельзя никому попадаться на глаза. Они не могут просто взять и прилететь в Хогвартс.  
  
\- Мне не показалось, что это было просто, - пробормотал Драко.  
  
Одеваясь и причесываясь, он заметил, что может согнуть пальцы на правой руке, хотя шевелить ими все еще было больно. Какую бы комбинацию зелий и заклинаний не использовали Снейп и Помфри, это помогло.  
  
\- Вот, - Северус протянул крестнику его палочку. – Помфри не знает, что я ее забрал, так что помалкивай.  
  
Юноша сомкнул пальцы вокруг прохладного дерева, коснувшись знакомых, почти родных неровностей и щербинок. Палочка словно была естественным продолжением его руки. Проведя без нее всего несколько дней, он чувствовал себя потерянным и уязвимым. Она не раз спасала ему жизнь и Драко бережно спрятал ее в карман, твердо намереваясь больше с ней не расставаться. После побега из собственного имения и нападения Пожирателей даже Хогвартс не казался ему достаточно безопасным.  
  
Несмотря на войну, занятия продолжались. Но пока они с Северусом шли к кабинету Дамблдора, из обрывков доносящихся из классов разговоров Драко понял, что все предметы приняли более практическую направленность. Защита от темной магии и способность использовать слабое место противника стали важнее, чем превращение чашек в мышей. Проходя мимо открытых дверей классов, он видел, как студенты оттачивают защитные чары и контрзаклятья.  
  
Недоуменно покачав головой, юноша поглядел на Северуса и неверяще прошептал:  
  
\- Неужели они не понимают, что Пожиратели будут использовать кое-что посерьезней обычных проклятий?  
  
Мастер зелий презрительно скривился и мрачно ответил:  
  
\- Я несколько раз пытался объяснить, но они считают, что знают лучше.  
  
Драко промолчал и потер слипающиеся глаза. Несмотря на долгий сон, он все еще чувствовал себя слабым и изможденным. Под глазами наверняка залегли темные круги. И каждое движение отдавалось болью в мышцах, все еще сведенных судорогой от немыслимого многочасового полета.  
  
Интересно, многие ли знают, что он добрался до Хогвартса и теперь в безопасности? И знает ли Волдеморт?  
  
В безопасности… Насколько это вообще возможно для находящихся в замке. Драко не сомневался ни секунды, что какие бы чары и заклинания ни использовали Дамблдор с профессорами для защиты школы, их можно обойти.  
  
Остановившись у горгульи, Северус произнес:  
  
\- Вишневые бомбочки, - та послушно отпрыгнула в сторону, а Мастер зелий пояснил, заметив удивленный взгляд крестника: - Новая сладость от близнецов Уизли. Не вздумай ничего брать из вазочки на столе Дамблдора.  
  
Поднимаясь по спиральной лестнице, Драко уловил доносящиеся из кабинета голоса и понял, что встреча не будет приватной. Услышав кроме голоса Поттера сердитые вопли Уизли и грязнокровки, в ответ на какую-то реплику директора, юноша нахмурился.  
  
Что ж, по крайней мере, с ним Северус. Какими бы благородными ни пытались казаться гриффиндорцы, Драко ни секунды не верил, что их благородство распространится и на него тоже. Дамблдор наверняка приготовил суровую речь о том, что не спустит с него глаз, дабы он не обернул свои темномагические штучки против его любимчиков и не улизнул с информацией о защитной системе замка.  
  
Когда они вошли, директор поприветствовал их коротким кивком и указал на незанятые кресла. Драко пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы пройти дальше и сесть - комната была буквально пропитана магией старика. Ощущение ему ужасно не понравилось, но он знал, что Люциус на его месте и глазом бы не моргнул. Драко чувствовал себя кроликом перед распахнутой пастью удава.  
  
\- Доброе утро, Северус. Мистер Малфой, рад видеть вас здоровым.  
  
\- Он еще не здоров, - ответил Снейп вместо крестника. – Ему нужно отдохнуть, по крайней мере, несколько дней.  
  
\- Понимаю, - кивнул директор и посмотрел на Драко, оставив без комментариев нежелание юноши встречаться с ним глазами. – Сожалею, что пришлось вас разбудить, но мне нужно задать вам несколько вопросов.  
  
\- Я думал, в нашу последнюю встречу вы увидели все, что нужно, - ответил тот, быстро взглянув на гриффиндорцев. Уизли и Грейнджер выглядели ужасно недовольными оттого, что им приходится терпеть его общество, а Поттер казался просто взбешенным.  
  
Драко отвернулся, стараясь скрыть замешательство. Что он успел сделать не так?  
  
\- Ваши воспоминания убедили меня, что ваша семья больше не поддерживает Темного лорда, - кивнул Дамблдор. Уизли презрительно хмыкнул, заслужив мрачные взгляды обоих слизеринцев, а директор продолжил: - И я уверен, вы не причините вреда никому из студентов. Однако вы доставили в школу нечто весьма опасное, и я не могу позволить этой вещи находиться здесь.  
  
\- Вы имеете в виду книгу? – уточнил Драко.  
  
\- Уверяю вас, сэр, - решительно вмешался Снейп, - в умелых руках книга не опасна. И Малфой должен закончить свое обучение, несмотря на войну.  
  
\- И потом, книга безопасна, пока она в мешке, - добавил Драко. – Просто не надо ее вынимать.  
  
\- Я абсолютно уверен, что вы оба способны справиться с магией летописи, - согласился Дамблдор. – Я имел в виду сумку, в которой она находится. Это дьявольский мешок, если не ошибаюсь?  
  
\- Да, - осторожно подтвердил Драко. – Но демон связан нашей магией. Он не сможет вырваться.  
  
\- В обычных обстоятельствах я бы согласился, - длинным серебряным ключом Дамблдор отпер верхний ящик своего стола, достал оттуда деревянную шкатулку и открыл ее тем же ключом. Очень осторожно вытащив мешок, который Драко берег как зеницу ока, пока добирался до замка, старик аккуратно положил его перед юношей. – Но, боюсь, с этим возникли проблемы.  
  
Мешок шевелился и ерзал, ткань вздымалась и опадала, словно внутри находился кто-то живой. Все вздрогнули. Уизли схватился за палочку, но Дамблдор жестом остановил его.  
  
\- Я не думаю, что демон вырвался на свободу. Я в меру своих возможностей проверил мешок, и уверен, что сдерживающие чары в порядке.  
  
\- Тогда… - заговорил Снейп, внимательно глядя на беспокойно дергающуюся сумку, - …они слабнут, - понял он.  
  
\- Черт подери, - забывшись, выругался Драко, наконец, догадавшись, в чем дело. – Когда я активировал заклятье, разрушившее имение, оно зацепило и магию, сдерживающую демона.  
  
\- Вероятно, - кивнул Дамблдор. - Но к тому заклятию добавилось еще и обрушение всех ваших фамильных чар, высвобожденная магия находящихся в доме артефактов и коллекция редчайших волшебных ингредиентов вашей матери, которые только усугубили реакцию. Все вместе серьезно нарушило магический баланс.  
  
\- Не говоря уже о древней метле и той странной буре, что преследовала тебя всю дорогу, - добавил Снейп.  
  
\- Поделом, - пробормотал Уизли.  
  
Дамблдор строго взглянул на гриффиндорца, но ничего ему не сказал и вновь обратился к Драко:  
  
\- Вне всяких сомнений, такое количество мощной, неуправляемой колдовской силы расшатало чары на дьявольском мешке. Я сомневаюсь, что сдерживающая демона защита также пострадала, но поскольку эти создания – порождения хаоса, я предпочел бы не рисковать и уничтожить мешок.  
  
\- Нет, - в один голос возразили Северус и Драко. Мастер зелий опустил ладонь крестнику на плечо и тот умолк, предоставив право говорить наставнику.  
  
\- Предпочел бы, - повторил Дамблдор, самодовольно улыбнувшись. – Но с помощью мистера Малфоя мы можем попытаться спасти содержимое.  
  
По другую сторону стола недовольно насупилась Грейнджер:  
  
\- Я не понимаю, сэр. Как Малфой может сделать что-то, чего не можете вы?  
  
\- Кровь, - с отвращением заявил Уизли, уставившись на мешок, словно тот был мерзкой тварью, очередной мечтой Хагрида. – Темные маги любят связывать фамильную собственность магией крови, чтоб ее могли использовать только члены семьи.  
  
\- Все чистокровные зачаровывают фамильную собственность, - огрызнулся Драко. – Если им есть что беречь, - Северус крепче сжал его плечо и юноша замолчал. Здесь и сейчас было не место для ссоры, но, что было важнее, ему не хотелось расстраивать крестного.  
  
\- Возьми нож,- негромко велел Снейп.  
  
Недоуменно моргнув, Драко поглядел на стол и увидел, что Дамблдор наколдовал небольшой нож с простой черной рукояткой. Не до конца уверенный, что старик действительно хочет присутствовать при демонстрации темной магии, он отважился взглянуть директору в глаза. Когда тот кивнул, Драко вздохнул и осторожно взял нож раненой рукой. Поднес его к ладони, крепко прижал и полоснул. Сидящие справа от него Поттер и Грейнджер замерли, а Уизли отвернулся. Кровь тонкой струйкой потекла по лезвию, но порез был неглубоким. Положив нож, Драко немедля засунул окровавленную руку в дьявольский мешок.  
  
Тут же словно кто-то невидимый положил книгу ему на ладонь. Юноша крепко сжал пальцы и очень осторожно вынул ее – это оказался отцовский дневник. Снова опустив руку внутрь, Драко сразу ощутил следующую книгу - намного больше и тяжелее. Когда он вытащил ее, раздался потрясенный вздох гриффиндорцев. Даже Дамблдор уже не казался таким невозмутимым.  
  
Поглядев на фолиант, Драко осторожно положил его на стол. Фамильная летопись Малфоев, сохраненная бесчисленными поколениями, облаченная в обложку из человеческой кожи. Ее пожелтевшие страницы с неровными полями были исписаны полувыцветшими коричневыми чернилами. Книгу стягивал толстый ремень на замке, но даже несмотря на это она казалась живой, беспокойно скрипела, поеживалась и шелестела страницами.  
  
Пока остальные бесстыже пялились на его наследие, Драко снова запустил руку в мешок – за монетами. Но вместо этого ему в ладонь пихнули небольшую бутыль. Нахмурившись, юноша вытащил ее и удивленно осмотрел. На небольшом ярлычке витиеватым почерком Нарциссы значилось: «Основа 99 настоев».  
  
\- Из ее лаборатории, - кивнул себе Драко  
  
Забрав бутыль из рук крестника, Снейп внимательно поглядел на прозрачную жидкость и заключил:  
  
\- Это, определенно, из запасов Нарциссы. Полезная вещь, но, как я понял, ты ожидал найти что-то другое? – он взглянул на Драко.  
  
\- Да, - кивнул тот. - Я взял только две книги и немного золота, - он снова засунул руку внутрь, и его ладони коснулась другая – жесткая, чешуйчатая и когтистая – оцарапав нежную кожу. Драко торопливо отпрянул и Дамблдор тут же затянул бечеву на горловине мешка, уложил его обратно в коробку и крепко запер.  
  
\- Определенно, сдерживающие узы пали, - заявил он.- Полагаю, внутри не осталось ничего ценного, мистер Малфой?  
  
Ничего такого, ради чего стоило бы подставляться демону – Драко покачал головой. Без лишних слов Дамблдор коснулся палочкой крышки коробки и что-то быстро произнес. Из замочной скважины повалил дым. Хотя было ужасно жаль терять такую редкую вещь, Драко утешило то, что ему все-таки удалось спасти обе книги и нежданно-негаданно заполучить базу для настоев, которая стоила втрое больше, чем исчезнувшее золото.  
  
Что-то блеснуло из-под корешка отцовского дневника – монета застряла между страниц. Вытащив ее, юноша задумчиво уставился на последнее напоминание об их состоянии, которое удалось спасти из разрушенного имения. И даже когда Северус залечил порез у него на ладони, он не поднял взгляд, привыкший, что крестный частенько заботился о таких мелочах.  
  
\- Что ж, теперь, когда этот вопрос решен, - заявил Дамблдор, отставляя ящичек в сторону, - мы должны обсудить нечто более важное. Ваш отец со своими рыцарями исчез без следа. Я уверен, что они сумеют о себе позаботиться. Однако нам до сих пор неизвестно где находится Пэнси Паркинсон и остальные студенты Слизерина. Знаете ли вы хоть что-нибудь об их местонахождении? Мы могли бы послать отряд авроров им на помощь…  
  
\- Пэнси никого не подпустит, - перебил его Драко, покачав головой. – Я велел ей не доверять никому, пока они не доберутся сюда. Прежде чем послать помощь, нам придется подождать, пока они не подойдут достаточно близко.  
  
Дамблдор многозначительно взглянул на Снейпа, словно призывая его переубедить Драко, но, к его разочарованию, Мастер зелий решительно кивнул:  
  
\- Если мы пошлем кого-то сейчас, дети воспримут это как угрозу и рассредоточатся, - объяснил он. – Что бы мы ни предприняли, это лишь навредит им.  
  
\- Но они же совсем одни!- не выдержала Грейнджер. – Как они смогут пересечь всю страну в одиночку?!  
  
\- Темная магия, - с отвращением отозвался Уизли, скрестив руки и откинувшись в кресле. – Верно, Малфой? Кого они принесут в жертву, чтобы оставаться незамеченными? Устроят резню среди магглов?  
  
Поттер и Грейнджер недоуменно поглядели на него, но остальные не отреагировали. Ухмыльнувшись, Драко обернулся к рыжему гриффиндорцу, уверенный, что в присутствии Дамблдора и Снейпа тот не посмеет ничего сделать.  
  
\- Не будь дураком, Уизли. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что для жертвоприношения нет ничего лучше чистой крови.  
  
Едва разъяренный Рон собрался вскочить, Дамблдор одернул их:  
  
\- Довольно! Вам придется работать вместе, и я хочу, чтоб вы были взаимно вежливы.  
  
Драко ошеломленно уставился на старика. Работать с ними? Помогать им?! После всего, что они ему сделали?  
  
Заметив, что кроме него никто не выглядит удивленным, юноша понял, что решение уже принято, и даже Северус, пусть неохотно, но согласился. К тому же сейчас только доброта Дамблдора защищала его от лап Министерства. Подавив вздох, Драко презрительно уставился на гриффиндорцев.  
  
\- Теперь понятно, почему Поттер выглядит так, словно ему хочется сровнять меня с землей, - пробормотал он. – Чего вы хотите? Чтобы я присоединился к вашей святой троице в какой-нибудь бредовой эскападе, чреватой смертью или членовредительством, которая в результате спасет школу и принесет Гриффиндору очередную тысячу баллов?  
  
\- Что-то не столь драматичное, - улыбнулся Дамблдор. – Мне требуются от вас две вещи. Во-первых, зелья профессора Снейпа много раз выручали нас. Я прошу вас помочь ему их готовить. Все школьные запасы в вашем полном распоряжении, также как и ресурсы Запретного леса, коль скоро вам удастся избежать трений с кентаврами. Запас зелий нужно пополнять постоянно.  
  
\- Целебные отвары и противоядия? – уточнил Драко. – Слишком просто. Не стоит усилий.  
  
\- Для вас – да. Их в изобилии производят студенты младших курсов, - согласился директор. – Вам предстоит заниматься более сложными составами.  
  
\- Они все сложные, - буркнул Поттер.  
  
Не обращая внимания на гриффиндорца, Драко попытался понять, что имеет в виду Дамблдор. Яды, кислоты? Ему даже не понадобилось спрашивать, хватило лишь взгляда на Северуса – тот знал, о чем юноша думает.  
  
\- Именно, - кивнул Мастер зелий. – Наш обычный набор, - он не стал распространяться, а в присутствии остальных Драко предпочел не уточнять.  
  
\- Хорошо, - осторожно согласился он, снова обернувшись к Дамблдору. – Это не так уж сложно. А вторая вещь?  
  
Тут Поттер помрачнел еще сильнее и еще больше сгорбился. Уизли успокаивающе положил руку ему на плечо, а Грейнджер бросила сочувственный взгляд.  
  
\- Опыт, что мы приобрели в битвах, - начал Дамблдор, - позволил нам понять, что Пожиратели смерти изменили тактику. Раньше их главным оружием были непростительные проклятья. Теперь же они все чаще и чаще используют против нас темную магию, заклятья, которые мы или забыли, или отвергли, как совершенно чуждые.  
  
\- Иными словами, - с оттенком превосходства заметил Северус, - притворяясь, что темной магии не существует и игнорируя ее, Министерство само подставило себя под удар.  
  
\- Именно, - согласился Дамблдор. – И раз уж в Хогвартсе сейчас находятся два принявших нашу сторону темных мага, было бы глупо не воспользоваться их знаниями. Нам, скорее всего, не хватит времени обучить остальных студентов, но… - он посмотрел на Гарри, - я бы хотел, чтобы вы научили мистера Поттера стольким заклинаниям, скольким сможете.  
  
Продолжая разглагольствовать, почему Поттеру требуется ускоренный курс темной маги, Дамблдор не заметил ошеломленного вида Драко. Тот обернулся к Грейнджер и Уизли и встретил неприветливые взгляды, обещающие ему кучу неприятностей, если он осмелится навредить их золотому мальчику. Затем посмотрел на Северуса. Тот выглядел точь-в-точь как Нарцисса, когда ей приходилось ради приличия присутствовать на квиддичных матчах и терпеть глупцов, отваживающихся глядеть сверху вниз на таких, как она. И только Драко собрался возразить, как до него дошла вся прелесть ситуации.  
  
Он сможет использовать против Поттера темную магию. Дамблдор разрешает ему применять бесчисленные, самые мерзкие заклинания против своего любимчика. Даже если Драко и не будет специально стараться прикончить гриффиндорца, во время дуэлей частенько случается много неожиданных вещей. Всего-то и надо – прилежно выполнять требование Дамблдора, а в результате Поттер не будет вылезать из лазарета!  
  
Юноша украдкой взглянул на Северуса и увидел, как его недовольная гримаса превратилась в едва заметную улыбку, когда тот оценил все преимущества предложения.  
  
Заметив их подозрительно довольный вид, Дамблдор быстро заметил:  
  
\- Ну уж нет! Я уверен, существуют такие способы изучать темную магию, где ученику не требуется изображать мишень.  
  
В ответ Драко лишь горько усмехнулся:  
  
\- Если и так, то мне они неизвестны.  
  
\- Мы предпочитаем непосредственное обучение, - подтвердил Северус. – Но если мистеру Поттеру кажется, что ему требуется особое отношение, я уверен, мы сможем обойти правила.  
  
Crepara, bubonia, crawenen, rotianan, haetus heorte – бесчисленные заклятья пришли на ум Драко. Все они были опасны, а многие – омерзительны. Юноша невольно задумался, как отреагируют остальные гриффиндорцы, узнав, чему учится Поттер. Найдется ли ему тогда место среди них? Или врожденная ненависть к темной магии пересилит симпатию ко всеобщему любимцу и они отвергнут его?  
  
\- И, наконец, - Дамблдор перебил ход мыслей Драко, - остается нерешенным вопрос о вашем статусе в Хогвартсе. Закон о предоставлении убежища очень стар и ни к чему не обязывает школу, укрывающую беглеца. Сама эта идея изначально возникла как частная инициатива нескольких семей.  
  
\- Верно, - кивнул Драко. - Те, на кого косо смотрело общество, придумали это, чтобы иметь возможность избежать суда толпы и влиятельных врагов. Я хорошо знаю историю, - в своих снах Драко множество раз отчаянно пытался добраться до убежища, спастись от расправы толпы, и часто не успевал.  
  
\- Тогда вы понимаете, что не можете оставаться здесь в качестве ученика. Вы – гость и потому не должны выполнять обязанности студента, - Дамблдор вздохнул. – И даже если вы попробуете, то, скорее всего, навлечете на себя всеобщее недовольство.  
  
\- Ничего, - пожал плечами юноша. – Я не возражаю против того, чтоб не ходить на уроки.  
  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - понимающе улыбнулся старик. – Однако я рекомендую вам все равно посещать занятия, которые вы бы выбрали в обычных обстоятельствах. Вам не потребуется выполнять задания, но вы сможете участвовать в работе и, если обстоятельства позволят, сдать ТРИТОНы.  
  
\- Я набросал тебе расписание, - добавил Северус. – Позже мы вместе его посмотрим. Что-нибудь еще, директор?  
  
Тот покачал головой:  
  
\- Я еще раз благодарю вас обоих за помощь.  
  
Как будто победа Волдеморта может пойти кому-то на пользу, – подумал Драко. Он поднялся, но старик внезапно добавил:  
  
\- Простите, профессор Снейп, но я вдруг вспомнил, что хотел обсудить с вами еще пару вопросов. Мистер Малфой, будьте так любезны, покажите мистеру Поттеру, где находится гостиная вашего факультета. Наши подземелья – настоящий лабиринт, и мне бы не хотелось, чтобы он заблудился, - и едва Драко и Северус собрались возразить, пояснил. - Будет лучше, если ваши занятия будут проходить в подземельях, подальше от остальных студентов. Ваша гостиная представляется наилучшим местом. И еще: я требую, чтобы вы держали все это в строжайшей тайне. Боюсь, общество никогда не упускало возможность наказать темных магов, особенно пользуясь численным преимуществом. А поскольку студенты Слизерина сейчас отсутствуют, мистер Малфой очень рискует, находясь в школе безо всякой поддержки.  
  
Грейнджер послушно кивнула, а Уизли помедлил и предупреждающе взглянул на юного слизеринца. Поттер же просто поднялся и выжидающе замер у двери, скрестив руки на груди и мрачно уставившись в пол. Драко подумал, что он похож на надувшегося ребенка, которого только что отругали. Интересно, долго Дамблдору пришлось его уговаривать? Еще раз взглянув на Северуса и поняв, что выхода нет, он тоже встал, оставив книги и бутыль с зельем крестному и задумчиво вертя меж пальцев монету.  
  
\- Твой последний галлеон, Малфой? – самодовольно ухмыльнулся Уизли. – А знаешь, банковский счет вашей семейки заморозили. Каково это – быть нищим?  
  
Если рыжий отважился на подобную наглость прямо на глазах у директора, значит, так оно и было. Неужели золотая троица снова ввязалась в какую-то авантюру и спасла школу от очередной напасти? Драко был так занят освобождением отца, что предоставил матери отслеживать все козни Волдеморта против Хогвартса.  
  
Подражая Люциусу, он бесстрастно посмотрел на Уизли и небрежно кинул монету ему на колени, насмешливо протянув:  
  
\- Не волнуйся за меня. Как бы ни обстояли наши финансовые дела, Малфои всегда могут позволить себе благотворительность.  
  
Рыжий рванулся было к нему, но Грейнджер успела схватить его за руку, не пуская. Под их разъяренными взглядами Драко развернулся и вышел из кабинета, уверенный, что Поттер последует за ним.  
  
К счастью, урок еще не закончился, и коридоры были пусты.  
  
Внезапно болезненные судороги пронзили руку и плечи Драко, ноги задрожали. Очевидно, даже долгий отдых не помог ему окончательно прийти в себя. Он осторожно попробовал сжать кулак – Помфри и Снейп превзошли себя, пытаясь вылечить его рану, но пальцы упрямо не желали сгибаться до конца, а мизинец и вовсе онемел.  
  
\- Обязательно нужно быть таким ублюдком? – рявкнул Поттер, поравнявшись с ним.  
  
\- Я дал твоему другу золото, и так ты меня благодаришь? – отозвался Драко. – Моя семья всегда помогала нуждающимся.  
  
\- Ты отвратительный, заносчивый придурок, - прошипел Поттер, стремительно развернувшись и преградив Драко путь. – И ты сейчас совсем один, никаких Крэбба с Гойлом, чтоб прикрыть спину. Как ты надеешься справиться без помощи мамочки с папочкой?  
  
Драко едва заметно поморщился, когда Поттер навис над ним. Он до сих пор оставался худощавым и невысоким – даже меньше Нарциссы - а гриффиндорец изрядно подрос за последние пару лет. Особенно остро ощущая отсутствие привычной поддержки Грегори и Винсента, Драко раздраженно рявкнул:  
  
\- Понятия не имею! Как ты справляешься без своих?  
  
От ярости гриффиндорец покраснел сильнее, чем Уизли, и сжал кулаки. Драко тут же вспомнил, какой мощный у него удар.  
  
\- Ударишь меня и будешь объяснять Дамблдору, почему ты поднял руку на гостя, - предостерегающе прошипел он.  
  
Поттер насилу сдержался, и было заметно, как тяжело ему это далось. Наконец он опустил кулак и прорычал:  
  
\- Если ты еще хоть раз, хоть раз преступишь черту, Малфой, клянусь, я отправлю тебя к твоему обожаемому лорду по кусочкам!  
  
\- В том-то и дело, - холодно отозвался Драко. - Будь он моим лордом, меня бы здесь не было. Или ты был слишком занят, дуясь, и пропустил все, что мы сказали о переходе на вашу сторону? – он обошел гриффиндорца и направился дальше, к подземельям.  
  
Сердитый Поттер зашагал следом, не забыв добавить:  
  
\- Ты переметнулся к нам только потому, что твоя семейка оказалась под угрозой. Но вы все еще темные маги и ничто не изменит этого.  
  
Драко ничего не ответил. Они миновали большинство классов и главные коридоры, и ступили в галерею, ведущую к слизеринской части замка. Склонив голову, окруженный эхом шагов, он безмолвно приветствовал прохладный, влажный воздух подземелий, знакомых и ободряющих. Мышцы ныли все сильнее и Драко едва сдерживал желание растереть усталое тело. Когда Поттер свалит, можно будет принять горячую ванну…  
  
Вдруг грудь пронзила ослепительная вспышка боли, куда сильнее случившейся возле кабинета Дамблдора, и Драко упал на колени. Приложив ладонь к сердцу, он ощутил, как оно зачастило, забилось все сильнее и сильнее. И тут вспомнил, что за четыре дня ни разу не принял ванну - Помфри использовала очищающие заклинания.  
  
\- Малфой? – Поттер с подозрением уставился на него. – Что ты делаешь? Если это твоя очередная выходка…  
  
Не слушая его, Драко поднялся, придерживаясь за стену, и поспешил к гостиной, вспоминая, сколько магии обрушилось на него за последние дни. Его собственная темная магия, чары, уничтожившие имение, древняя сила, высвобожденная в результате, и колдовская буря Волдеморта, которая преследовала его до самого Хогвартса…  
  
\- Да что с тобой такое? – нагнал его Гарри. – Ты задыхаешься!  
  
\- Ты дурак, Поттер, - прошипел Драко, закрыв глаза. – Просто дурак… - болезненные судороги скрутили тело, дыхание перехватило и он повалился на пол, силясь вдохнуть.  
  
И почти сразу, к своему немалому удивлению, ощутил, как Поттер обхватил его за талию и потянул вверх. Драко невольно прислонился к гриффиндорцу, ища поддержки, но когда тот попытался развернуть его, вырвался.  
  
\- Что ты делаешь? – возмутился Поттер. – Тебе нужно к Помфри.  
  
\- Нет, - Драко направился в другую сторону. – Слизерин ближе.  
  
\- Но…  
  
\- Черт подери, - хрипло прошептал Драко, - тебе нужен урок темной магии – получи! Это больно! Ты или поможешь мне добраться до Слизерина, или будешь брать уроки у мертвого темного мага!  
  
На этот раз Поттер не стал спорить. Следуя указаниям Драко, несколько минут спустя они добрались до входа в гостиную. Только Поттер открыл рот, чтобы спросить пароль, Малфой прохрипел «Илмаузер» и ввалился внутрь, не дожидаясь, пока дверь откроется полностью.  
  
Единственный источник тепла и света – огонь в камине – проигрывал битву вездесущему, влажному холоду подземелий. Драко едва смог указать на арку, за которой располагались спальни и ванная. Пока Гарри вел – а вернее, тащил – Малфоя, он огляделся. Кирпич и известка терялись среди каменных стен – все помещения Слизерина были практически полностью вырублены в естественной пещере. Добравшись до душа, он был почти готов увидеть сталактиты.  
  
Но там ничто не напоминало о пещерах, разве что низкий потолок и душевые стойки, врезанные прямо в каменные стены. Драко, спотыкаясь, ввалился в первую же кабинку, расстегнул и сбросил мантию, и включил на полную мощность горячую воду. Он едва успел скинуть ботинки, когда сердце пронзил очередной приступ боли и юноша начал ритуал, не заботясь о том, что брюки и рубашка промокнут. Помня, что Поттер так и стоит позади, Драко соединил ладони.  
  
\- Sithenes sceandu kasta… - зашептал он древние, привычные слова, - an niht ic dragan, heonon ren an cleonsian min sawol.*  
  
Боль никак не желала утихать и Драко испугался, что опоздал. Крепко-накрепко сцепив ладони, так, что рана приоткрылась и закровила снова, он повторил заклинание. Когда очередной спазм пронзил спину, юноша обессилено прислонился к стене и, закрыв глаза, произнес ритуальные слова еще раз.  
  
Испуганный вздох Поттера подсказал Драко, что он спасен. Открыв глаза, он поглядел вниз. С его тела сползали толстые пряди тьмы, словно грязь марая зеленый камень пола, и потихоньку исчезали в водостоке. Спазмы внезапно прекратились, и Драко снова едва не упал, на этот раз – от облегчения. Его подхватили и осторожно опустили на пол, под горячие струи, пока остатки темной магии уползали вместе с водой.  
  
\- Что это такое? – медленно спросил Поттер, настороженно глядя, как витки тьмы стекают с лица слизеринца.  
  
\- Остаточная магия, - отозвался Драко, глубоко вздохнув. Обессиленный, он повернул руку и показал Гарри темные потеки на рукаве. – Я чуть не опоздал.  
  
Поттер схватил его руку, чтобы рассмотреть получше, но охнул и отпустил.  
  
\- Ай! Ты же сваришься! – он протянул руку к кранам и резко крутанул холодный, чтобы сделать температуру более терпимой.  
  
Драко не стал объяснять, что из-за остаточной магии он просто не чувствует температуры, и что перспектива свариться заживо нисколько его не волнует – так он устал. Он успокоился и расслабился, почти забыв, что рядом нет Пэнси, что это Поттер помогает ему.  
  
\- Что за заклинание ты использовал? – наконец, спросил Гарри. – Что за слизер… каст… чего-то там?  
  
\- Расскажу, когда немного приду в себя, - еле-еле процедил полуживой Драко. – Дай мне несколько минут.  
  
Пока они молчали, Гарри обдумывал увиденное, а наследник Малфоев тосковал о пропавших друзьях, которым не понадобилось бы ничего объяснять. Особенно остро ощущалось отсутствие Пэнси – она всегда чувствовала, когда лучше помолчать. Потому что Поттер выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы заговорить.  
  
\- Дамблдор хотел, чтобы я это увидел, - произнес он вдруг, глядя на темные потеки на полу. – Боль, ритуал, тьму… Он знал, что должно произойти, и хотел, чтобы я знал недостатки темной магии.  
  
\- Недостатки? – прошипел Драко. – По-твоему это недостатки? – он сердито отпихнул гриффиндорца и встал, пошатываясь. Облокотился о стену и стряхнул последние темные, тягучие капли. – Ты идиот, Поттер. Ты действительно ничего о нас не знаешь?  
  
\- Я знаю, что вы злые, - огрызнулся тот, вскочив и тут же поскользнувшись, – Прогнившие насквозь. Вы отвернулись от света, и никто и ничто вас не заботит.  
  
\- Ты выяснил это сам, или просто повторяешь чушь, которую тебе наплели? – оттолкнув гриффиндорца, Драко подобрал мокрую мантию и ботинки, и нетвердым шагом направился в гостиную. Поежившись от холодного воздуха в коридоре, он поспешил к камину, уселся прямо напротив огня и стянул рубашку.  
  
\- Даже если это чушь, - презрительно возразил Поттер, - я не видел ничего, что заставило бы меня думать по-другому.  
  
\- Сказал мальчик в очках, - заметил Драко, раскладывая на теплых камнях перед огнем влажные рубашку и мантию. – Если темная магия так отвратительна, зачем ты собираешься ее изучать?  
  
\- Чтобы уметь защищаться от нее, - пожал плечами Поттер. - Ты же не думаешь, что я стану с вами договариваться, как велит Кхембридж?  
  
В ответ на это Драко зловеще усмехнулся:  
  
\- Очень эффективный способ потерять голову, - согревшись и избавившись от последних напоминаний о боли, он улыбнулся. - Ладно, я научу тебя каждому мерзкому и отвратительному заклятью. Научу, как причинить боль, проклинать и убивать. А когда мы закончим, тебе очень повезет, если хотя бы твоя подружка-грязнокровка по-прежнему захочет с тобой разговаривать. Потому что любой считающий себя светлым чистокровный волшебник люто ненавидит темных магов, и никакая дружба тут не поможет. А теперь…- Драко многозначительно взглянул на дверь, - Дамблдор хотел, чтобы я за ручку отвел его маленького гриффиндорца в страшные слизеринские подземелья, чтоб тот потом не заблудился. Теперь ты знаешь дорогу, так что проваливай.  
  
Несколько секунд Поттер молча таращился на него. Единственными звуками вокруг были потрескивание огня и еле слышное озерное эхо. Чуть погодя Драко отвел взгляд и уставился в пол, не желая видеть пронзительный взгляд золотого мальчика или его обвинительную позу. И когда гриффиндорец заговорил, он почти что почувствовал облегчение.  
  
\- Я не такой как ты, - медленно произнес тот. – Я не люблю причинять боль. Но если ты еще раз назовешь кого-нибудь грязнокровкой, я сделаю тебе больно, гость ты или нет, - и, резко развернувшись, он вышел.  
  
Драко презрительно глядел ему вслед, пока не сомкнулась стена, не сомневаясь, что Поттер поступит так, как обещал. Он ненавидел, когда ему угрожали, но сейчас некому было стоять у него за спиной, отпугивая недоброжелателей одним своим видом. Какая вопиющая несправедливость! Драко удалось вогнать Министерство магии в страх и ужас, но на Поттера подначки никогда не действовали так, как на других.  
  
Зато ему всегда удавалось разозлить гриффиндорца. Но юный Малфой сомневался, что сейчас это было бы разумно.  
  
Брюки почти высохли. Он поднялся и подошел к стеклянной стене. Под толстой коркой льда озерная вода казалась неподвижной. После снегопада глубины отсвечивали бледно-серым, и Драко ясно видел в стекле свое отражение.  
  
Когда его волосы успели так отрасти? Еще не такие длинные, как у Люциуса, но кончики уже почти касались плеч. Со всеми этими хлопотами по освобождению отца и планированием предательства Темного лорда, Драко забыл подстричься.  
  
И поесть он тоже частенько забывал – тело казалось не просто жилистым, а худым. А лицо… Он вздохнул и опустил голову. Темные круги вокруг глаз делали его взгляд пустым, кожа казалась болезненно бледной, и откуда-то появилось несколько царапин, которых раньше не было. Наверное, поцарапался, когда летел через лес, - решил Драко.  
  
Эльфы убрали гостиную как следует. Подвинув стул, он сел за стол, где обычно делал домашние задания, и устало опустил голову на полированную поверхность.  
  
Не так давно он отдал бы что угодно, чтобы помочь наследнику Слизерина уничтожить всех магглов и грязнокровок в стране, даже на всей планете. А теперь?..  
  
\- Ну почему Темным лордом оказался безумец? – прошептал Драко.  
  
Ради возможности выровнять баланс, смещенный в угоду последователям Мерлина во времена великой битвы света и тьмы, темные маги всего мира сплотились бы и восстали, отставив свою глупую зависть и распри.  
  
Долго-долго глядя в замерзшие глубины, Драко тосковал о том, что могло бы произойти, если бы Мордред не проиграл, если бы Волдеморт оказался достоин своего наследия.  
  
  
***  
  
* «Пусть дождь очистит мою душу от ночи и теней, что я призвал» (ст. англ., ст. норв.)


	4. Драко проращивает жёлуди

Сушеная вербена, измельченный корень дуба, толченые зубы змеи – бесчисленные ингредиенты выстроились на полках личного хранилища Снейпа, бережно рассортированные, и каждый из них был известен Драко. Северус полагал, что для восстановления сил выздоравливающих нет ничего лучше, чем многочасовое ознакомление с содержимым его лаборатории, категоризация, проверка свежести и обновление истершихся или потерявшихся ярлычков. Поначалу Драко попадались банки, подписанные разными почерками – свидетельство взысканий и отработок, в течение долгих лет назначавшихся особо невезучим студентам. Но чем более редкостным и опасным становилось содержимое - будь то куриные зубы, яд гадюки или ядовитая драконья печень - тем чаще надписи были сделаны рукой самого Снейпа.  
  
На третий день инвентаризации Драко тихо сидел в кабинете Мастера зелий, скрытый шкафами, и рассматривал ингредиенты, о которых понятия не имели его коллеги. Может, Дамблдор что-то подозревал, но Министерству точно не было известно, что хранит в своем чулане Северус.  
  
Несмотря на запрещенность, некоторые из них были довольно непримечательны – как вороньи перья, или просто чрезвычайно дороги – как глаза василиска, но вместе с паутиной, белладонной и клыками морских змей становилось ясно, что лаборатория и вся коллекция принадлежит темному магу.  
  
Драко поднял бутыль без ярлычка и поднес к свече. Внутри бултыхнулось что-то красное, вязкое, но было трудно понять что именно, не открывая. Судя по нетронутому слою пыли на плотно притертой пробке, содержимое предохраняли от высыхания специальные чары. С другой стороны, очень мало жидкостей, используемых в зельях, требовали особых предосторожностей, и потому Драко смело написал на ярлычке: «неизвестная кровь», приклеил его на бутыль и аккуратно поставил ее обратно на полку.  
  
На стоящей рядом банке значилось: «болотные огни», но, взяв ее в руки, юноша обнаружил, что она пуста. Наверное, Северус использовал их совсем недавно, потому что в дырочках для воздуха застряли крохотные светящиеся частички.  
  
Когда Драко закончил, его плечи немилосердно ныли, а голова просто раскалывалась. Но зато теперь он мог свободно сориентироваться меж рядами высоких полок и легко отыскать любой ингредиент, когда Северус пошлет его пополнить запасы лаборатории. Полезный навык, учитывая, чем им предстоит заниматься в последующие месяцы. Все это, конечно же, считалось привилегией ученика настоящего мастера.  
  
Поглядев в окно, Драко увидел, что солнце еще не село. Так как он уже закончил все необходимое и устал от сидения взаперти, он быстро собрал рюкзак, захватил на всякий случай две пустые банки, черкнул записку и запер за собой кабинет.  
  
Без остальных слизеринцев и их голосов, заполняющих коридоры, подземелья походили на пустой гроб. Но даже такую тишину Драко предпочитал студенческому ору, царящему наверху. Никто не спускался сюда, никто не беспокоил его. Поднимаясь, он предусмотрительно избегал оживленных коридоров, предпочитая окольные пути и полузабытые скрытые проходы, замечая на их пыльном полу свои собственные следы. Не используемые даже домовиками тихие коридоры вели его мимо запертых дверей пустых комнат, за которыми раздавался глухой шелест и невнятное бормотание. Потрескавшиеся и потемневшие от времени картины на стенах ничуть не интересовали Драко.  
  
Чем ближе он подходил к главному холлу, тем громче становился гул голосов, и вот, наконец, юноша остановился в дальнем углу, скрытый от любопытных глаз. Подняв капюшон теплой мантии, Драко снова безмолвно поблагодарил Северуса, который побеспокоился пополнить его гардероб. Жаль только, что вкус крестного в одежде был так же строг, как и он сам. Хотя он приобрел для Драко весьма дорогие мантии, они были скорее практичны, нежели элегантны. Юноша не привередничал, зная, что из этих двоих его отец обращает больше внимания на элегантность и изысканность, но был немного раздосадован.  
  
Дождавшись, когда студенты разойдутся, слизеринец быстро направился к дверям. Как только он вышел, ледяной ветер пробрал его до костей. Посланный Волдемортом буран прекратился уже на следующий день после прибытия Драко в замок, но выпавший снег не таял. Солнечный свет мерцал на покрывающей землю и деревья ледяной корке.  
  
По протоптанной в снегу тропинке юноша вышел к озеру, где детские смех и вопли перемежались строгими окриками профессоров. Подойдя ближе, он увидел, как студенты беззаботно скользят по льду, а учителя наблюдают, сбившись в тесную группку. Казалось, ни тех, ни других, нисколько не заботит угроза нападения.  
  
Ни на ком из катающихся не было знакомых зеленых шарфов и сердце Драко предательски сжалось.  
  
\- Только попробуйте не вернуться, - шепнул он, обращаясь к отсутствующим друзьям. В ответ глухо взвыл ветер.  
  
Отвернувшись от озера, слизеринец зашагал по нетронутому снегу к кромке леса. Найти на земле что-нибудь стоящее сейчас будет почти невозможно, но свежий воздух и солнце были приятным разнообразием по сравнению с кабинетным затворничеством и бесконечной сортировкой. К тому же здесь Драко мог позволить себе погрустить.  
  
Все его друзья находились где-то посреди этой белоснежной, холодной пустыни. Путешествие к Хогвартсу едва не стоило ему жизни, и он не хотел думать, что Пэнси и остальные могут оказаться не такими везучими. Отец пытается удержать контроль над группой оставивших Волдеморта Пожирателей, которые вовсе не обязательно будут более преданны ему в качестве рыцарей Вальпургии. И бог знает, где находится мать. Драко плотнее запахнул мантию и вздохнул.  
  
\- Глупый ребенок, как тебе удалось прожить достаточно долго, чтобы добраться сюда?  
  
Драко вздрогнул но, узнав голос Снейпа, успел сдержать сердитую реплику. Приготовившись к отповеди, он повернулся к крестному.  
  
– Нечего дуться, - заметил Мастер зелий. – Мне казалось, что полет сюда научил тебя осторожности. Очевидно, я ошибался, раз ты позволяешь себе так забываться среди бела дня.  
  
\- Прошу прощения, сэр, - отозвался Драко. – Мне пойти поиграть с кем-нибудь более бдительным?  
  
Профессор хмыкнул и посмотрел на озеро, где студенты выписывали коленца, то и дело падая друг на друга.  
  
\- Директор убежден, что сейчас им как никогда необходимо отвлечься. Он полагается на охранные чары вокруг замковых земель, - Снейп снова посмотрел на крестника. – Но что ты здесь делаешь? Уже все закончил?  
  
Скрестив руки на груди, Драко небрежно тряхнул головой, позволив капюшону соскользнуть вниз.  
  
\- Разумеется. А когда я понял, что мой наставник пребывает в дурном настроении, я, как и полагается хорошему ученику, решил прийти сюда и позволить ему выпустить пар на мне.  
  
Северус несколько секунд молча смотрел на него, а затем покачал головой.  
  
\- Несносные Малфои, - фыркнул он, скорее с нежностью, чем с раздражением. Затем быстренько состроил свою привычную недовольную гримасу и повторил: - Почему ты здесь?  
  
\- Я все закончил и решил размять ноги. Мне все еще немного нехорошо, - Драко поглядел на лес, днем такой же неприветливый, как и ночью. – И… вряд ли Поттер станет тянуть с началом наших занятий. Если я не хочу стать его тренировочной мишенью, мне нужно найти что-то подходящее.  
  
\- Давно тебе не требовались мишени, верно? – задумчиво отозвался Мастер зелий. – Здесь неподалеку есть несколько дубов. Только не заходи далеко, - и ушел.  
  
Драко кивнул и, обернувшись, смотрел, как он уверенно шагает по льду, как подбирает двух поскользнувшихся студентов, ставит их на ноги и идет дальше, не остановившись возле остальных профессоров.  
  
Оставшись один, он медленно зашагал вдоль кромки леса, высматривая на деревьях желуди. Застигнутые бурей, мертвые листья держались на ветках только благодаря покрывающей все ледяной корке, но крепнущий ветер сбивал их наземь, словно в листопад.  
  
Наконец, около тонкого молодого дубка Драко заметил несколько желудей. Нагнувшись, он разгреб снег и нашел на промерзшей земле еще несколько дюжин: большинство были почерневшими и съежившимися, но некоторые вполне годились. Собирая их, он время от времени засовывал замерзшие ладони в рукава зачарованной мантии, тихо досадуя на Северуса, забывшего добавить в его гардероб перчатки. Неподалеку от первого и чуть дальше в лес росла еще пара дубов, побольше, вокруг которых юноша обнаружил много целых и крепких желудей. К тому времени как Драко заполнил ими обе банки, солнце скрылось за горизонтом и в лесу сгустились тени.  
  
\- Чегой-то ты тут делашь?  
  
Громовой голос напугал юношу, он быстро потянулся за палочкой и замер, обнаружив, что ему в лицо направлен заряженный арбалет, готовый выстрелить в любую секунду. Возвышавшийся над слизеринцем Хагрид настороженно поглядел сначала на Драко, а затем на лес позади него, словно ожидая увидеть там легион призванных им демонов.  
  
\- Я думал, тебе нельзя из замка, - обвиняюще заявил полугигант. – И неча те крутиться возле ребят.  
  
Если бы не арбалет, направленный в лицо, Драко повернулся бы и убежал. Или метнул бы заклинание и потом убежал. Чтобы свалить здоровяка понадобилось бы не одно заклинание. Юноша мысленно обругал себя: только что Северус отчитал его за беспечность и неосторожность - и на тебе, стоило крестному отойти, он снова замечтался! Насилу оторвав взгляд от кончика стрелы, грозящей сорваться с тетивы, Драко посмотрел на Хагрида, и как только их взгляды встретились, великан вздрогнул. Это едва заметное движение изменило все. Очень медленно и осторожно, стараясь не делать резких движений, Драко выпрямился и изобразил одну из своих самых дерзких ухмылок. В конце концов, отец всегда говорил, что его дерзость может быть грозным оружием, если ее правильно использовать. И, может, сейчас самое время обернуть все дикие слухи о темных магах себе на пользу.  
  
\- Я не пленник, а гость, - медленно, словно говоря с ребенком, сказал он. – И могу приходить и уходить, когда захочу.  
  
Хагрид молча таращился на него, пока, наконец, не произнес:  
  
\- Дамблдор говорил, ты не станешь вылазить с подземелий.  
  
\- Зная тебя, - презрительно заметил Драко, - я не удивляюсь, что ты ничего не понял. Давай объясню. Я оставаться в подземельях не чтоб запереть меня, а чтоб не тратить на вас мое время.  
  
\- Ты! - громыхнул Хагрид, - Мерзкий маленький…  
  
\- Темный маг, - перебил его Драко. – Тот, что крадет души и ест маггловских детишек на завтрак. Верно? – по тому, как напрягся лесничий, юноша понял, что тот не просто слышал все эти дурацкие слухи, но и свято в них верит. Полугигант опустил арбалет, но держал его наготове, чтобы выстрелить при малейшей опасности.  
  
\- Не пойму, зачем Дамблдор пустил тя обратно, - мрачно буркнул он. – Вокруг и так полно заразы, чтоб еще ее в дом тащить.  
  
«Он позволил мне остаться, потому что я нужен вам, потому что сейчас никто кроме меня не может вам помочь» - подумал Драко, но не стал упоминать их будущие занятия с Поттером, зная, что скажи он великану, к утру об этом будет знать вся школа.  
  
\- Что ж, если ты не намерен объяснять директору, почему пристрелил гостя на школьных землях, мне пора возвращаться, - холодно произнес он. Сделав пару шагов к замку, он обернулся, будто вспомнив о чем-то, и позвал: - Идем.  
  
\- Ну уж нет, - встрепенулся Хагрид.  
  
Драко поднял капюшон, пряча улыбку.  
  
\- Я говорил не с тобой, - небрежно заметил он и вышел из-под сени деревьев, посмеиваясь над тем, как ошарашено озирался великан в поисках странных зверей и духов, следующих за слизеринцем. Но стоило ему отойти чуть дальше, он перестал смеяться и помрачнел.  
  
\- Тупой переросток, - сердито пробормотал он. – Такой же дурной, как его зверюги. Думает, я уже продал душу дьяволу. Представляю, что начнется, когда он узнает, чему я учу их драгоценного Поттера. Хотелось бы мне поглядеть на выражение его лица в тот момент. Грубый, недалекий дикарь.  
  
Но этот дикарь пусть недолго, но держал жизнь Драко на кончике своей стрелы. Юноша сердито стиснул кулаки и почувствовал себя еще хуже, когда не смог полностью сжать правую ладонь. Он темный маг, черт побери! Могущественный, умный, коварный, способный даже в горячке погони, раненый и смертельно уставший, прикончить пару Пожирателей! Вряд ли, конечно, он кому-то расскажет, что едва не проспал само нападение. Ну, разве что матери, если они когда-нибудь увидятся снова. Хотя, с другой стороны, она практически обо всем рассказывает отцу с Северусом, и Драко легко мог представить, как эти трое потешаются над ним, попивая чай.  
  
\- Вон он!  
  
Застигнутый врасплох, Драко вздрогнул и тут же живо припомнил свои недавние кошмары о бешеной гонке по зимнему лесу. Готовый встретить разъяренную толпу, вооруженную камнями и палками, он увидел лишь Рона Уизли, указывающего на него с противоположного берега. Рядом стояли Поттер и Грейнджер. Драко облегченно вздохнул.  
  
\- Все, - пробормотал он, глядя на приближающихся гриффиндорцев. – Больше никаких раздумий и мечтаний вне подземелий. Слишком опасно, - и плотнее запахнул мантию, словно она могла его от чего-то защитить. Почему вдруг его кошмары стали такими частыми и отчетливыми? Надо будет спросить Северуса.  
  
Когда троица приблизилась, плавно скользя по льду, сердце Драко уже не стучало как сумасшедшее, и он высокомерно взглянул на них. Гарри неуклюже затормозил и не упал только потому, что друзья успели его подхватить.  
  
\- Никогда раньше не катался, Поттер? – хмыкнул Драко.  
  
\- Где ты был? – требовательно спросил тот. – Снейп мне не говорит, а Дамблдор настаивает, чтобы мы поскорей начинали заниматься.  
  
\- Уже? Трех дней не прошло, - заметил Драко.  
  
\- Прошло пять. Первые два ты проспал, - неумолимо сообщила Грейнджер. – А на счету каждая минута. Напасть могут когда угодно.  
  
\- Так вот почему вы наслаждаетесь свежим воздухом, - сухо прокомментировал Драко.  
  
\- Хватит вилять, Малфой, - предупреждающе заявил Уизли. – Ты закончил прятаться в подземельях?  
  
\- Я не закончу, Уизли, потому что помогаю готовить зелья, для вас же, - пояснил Драко. – А что до занятий… полагаю, Снейп не будет возражать, если я начну прямо сейчас. Пойдемте в замок, - и не спеша зашагал по берегу. Гриффиндорцы покатились рядом.  
  
\- Ой, ну же, - не выдержал Уизли. – Каждый знает, как зачаровать обувь, чтоб она скользила. Я не хочу конечности отморозить, пока ты будешь обходить все озеро.  
  
\- А тебе и не нужно, - равнодушно заметил Драко. – Мне велено заниматься только с Поттером. Если, конечно, тебя не интересует темная магия, Уизли. Как думаешь, твой отец одобрит? Хотя, учитывая, сколько вас, родители вряд ли заметят разницу, если от одного придется отречься.  
  
\- Ты, мерзкий… - ринулся к нему Рон, но в этот момент Поттер ухватился за него, чтобы не упасть.  
  
\- Не нужно, - посоветовал Гарри, вихляя из стороны в сторону. – Он не стоит того, чтобы ввязываться в неприятности.  
  
\- Не уверен, - сердито буркнул Уизли, слегка присмирев.  
  
Остальные студенты давно вернулись в замок. Солнце опустилось за горизонт и наступила тишина. На темнеющем бархате неба появились первые яркие звезды и тени удлинились, заставив гриффиндорцев занервничать и ускорить шаг. Пока те настороженно оглядывались, Драко старался не показывать собственную нервозность. Когда они приблизились к дверям замка, он слегка отстал от спутников и оглянулся. Деревья и поверхность озера серебрились в лунном свете, резкий ветер зло жалил лицо. На мир опустилась морозная ночь и Драко от всего сердца понадеялся, что его друзей где-то посреди ледяной пустыни согревает не только зачарованная одежда.  
  
Тихий гомон голосов вернул его к настоящему, и он вошел в главный холл замка, где остальные студенты как раз снимали перчатки и стряхивали снег с мантий. Все как один уставились на него и зашептались. Он абсолютно точно знал, на кого похож в этот момент, стоя в дверях в черной долгополой мантии с поднятым капюшоном, скрывающим лицо. Знал, что каждый из них видел на картинках в своих детских книжках, знал, что сейчас он как никогда походит на изображение одного из тех самых темных магов, которые приходят в дома по ночам, погружают семьи в зачарованный сон и крадут младенцев из колыбелей.  
  
Их страх заставил его улыбнуться, но небывало живая память о бешеной толпе из снов быстро стерла улыбку.  
  
\- Сюда, - сказал он Поттеру, направляясь в боковой коридор.  
  
\- Притормози, - попытался встрять Уизли, но Драко резко оборвал его:  
  
\- Никаких наблюдателей, - и едва слышно, чтобы только эти трое могли слышать, прошептал. – Если ты не собираешься участвовать.  
  
Гермиона заинтересованно шагнула ближе, но сдавленный окрик Уизли остановил ее. Чуть заметно улыбнувшись, Драко повернулся и ушел. Он знал, даже не оглядываясь, что Поттер следует за ним. В тишине шаги были хорошо слышны.  
  
Только отойдя на безопасное расстояние от главного холла, Драко глубоко вздохнул, откинул капюшон и позволил себе расслабиться. Как он тосковал по Винсу, Грегу и Пэнси в этот момент! Драко отчаянно нуждался в своих друзьях.  
  
\- Почему они это делают? – полюбопытствовал нагнавший его Поттер.  
  
\- Таращатся на меня как на дикого зверя, ты имеешь в виду? – сухо уточнил слизеринец. – Ты что, в детстве сказок не читал?  
  
\- Вообще-то нет, - медленно ответил Поттер. – Так, несколько историй в начальной школе. А что?  
  
\- Не знаю, что за маггловский бред ты читал, но в волшебных историях обычно говорится об отважном светлом герое, убивающем темных магов и спасающем детей и прекрасных девушек, - притворно-легкомысленно начал объяснять Драко. – И о нас, бездушных монстрах, живущих в темных пещерах вдали от солнечного света. Но когда восходит луна, мы покидаем наши убежища и пожираем несчастных заблудших путников. Темных магов всегда можно узнать по длинным черным мантиям с низко надвинутыми капюшонами – они больше походят на тени, чем на людей. Колдуны всего лишь ловят путников и едят их, а вот ведьмам повезло больше – они до беспамятства загоняют скот и лошадей и не гнушаются получать удовольствие со спящими мужчинами, - Драко взглянул на Поттера, чтобы убедиться, что тот слушает. – Обязательно посмотри книжки с картинками – очень познавательно.  
  
Гарри ничего не ответил, и Драко повел его дальше по пустынным коридорам, мимо почерневших портретов. Наконец Поттер спросил:  
  
\- Хоть что-нибудь из этого правда?  
  
\- Даже в самой гнусной лжи есть крупица правды, - произнес слизеринец, вспомнив ход из кабинета отца в тщательно спрятанную пещеру. Он не сомневался ни секунды, что задолго до появления особняка его предки жили в том, самом первом укрытии. – Я не читал «Пророк» после того, как добрался сюда, но, думаю, все уже знают кто я. Естественно, они будут пялиться.  
  
\- Может, им просто любопытно. Особенно после известия, что ваше поместье уничтожено, - произнес Поттер. – В «Пророке» сообщили не так уж много. Дамблдор тоже ничего не рассказывал, так что наверняка о случившемся никому неизвестно.  
  
Резкое эхо шагов позади заставило юношей обернуться. Запыхавшаяся Грейнджер поравнялась с ними и остановилась, пытаясь отдышаться. Поттер удивленно улыбнулся – он явно был рад подруге. Драко скривился.  
  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – холодно поинтересовался он. – Я предупреждал…  
  
\- Чтобы мы не ходили следом, если не хотим участвовать, - упрямо заявила девушка. – А я хочу.  
  
\- Гермиона… - начал Гарри.  
  
\- Я не оставлю тебя одного с ним, - перебила та. – И потом, я хочу это видеть.  
  
\- А что насчет Уизли? – скептически поинтересовался Драко. – Он не горел желанием тебя отпускать.  
  
\- С ним я потом разберусь, - отрезала Грейнджер. – Ну, мы будем что-нибудь делать, или ты собираешься стоять и спорить всю ночь?  
  
Вместо ответа Драко повернулся и повел гриффиндорцев по лабиринту коридоров, пока они не достигли подземелий. Он невольно прислушивался, как Грейнджер рассказывает Поттеру о привычке замка менять интерьер, о том, как классы, комнаты и коридоры теряются и находятся вновь годы спустя.  
  
\- Вообще-то, - вдохновенно вещала девушка, - многие портреты признаются, что понятия не имеют, где их собственные холсты. Однажды они отправились в гости, замок изменился и они потерялись.  
  
\- И где они теперь находятся? – удивился Гарри.  
  
\- Там, где им нравится, я думаю. Большинство картин, где проходят вечеринки, сначала были просто пейзажами, - ответила Грейнджер, поглядев на почерневшие холсты и поежившись от вида потрескавшихся, неровных, пустых поверхностей. – Полагаю, они не вернулись бы, даже если бы и знали, куда.  
  
\- Просто не хотят уходить с вечеринок, - заметил Драко, поворачивая в извилистый проход. – В конце концов, этот коридор непосредственно сообщается с главным холлом. Так что неизвестно, на самом ли деле они потерялись, или же просто никто не хочет признавать, что эта часть замка существует. А, Грейнджер?  
  
\- Что? Конечно же, она существует, - раздраженно отозвалась та. – Мы в ней находимся!  
  
\- Да, но это вроде Дрянн-аллеи, - ехидно усмехнулся Драко. – Все знают, где она, но никому не нравится о ней говорить.  
  
Только девушка открыла рот, чтобы ответить, Гарри перебил ее:  
  
\- Нам незачем о ней говорить. Ничего хорошего там нет, только мерзкие ведьмы продают человеческие ногти, зубы и прочие гадости.  
  
\- Ногти, - принялся объяснять Драко, - если их правильно обработать, используются при лечении кожных заболеваний. Человеческие зубы, особенно клыки и резцы - превосходны для изготовления защитных амулетов.  
  
\- Правда? – ядовито переспросила Грейнджер. – Что-то я не встречала упоминаний об этом в учебниках ни по Зельям, ни по Чарам.  
  
\- Это потому, что, имея твой ноготь, я также могу создать куклу, которая высосет из тебя всю жизненную силу, - улыбнувшись, пояснил Драко. – А с помощью зубов… короче говоря, если они попадут не в те руки, от жертвы мало что останется.  
  
Гриффиндорцы поморщились и промолчали.  
  
Вместо того чтобы вести их в гостиную Слизерина, Драко выбрал пустующий класс неподалеку. Сломанные парты были отодвинуты к дальней стене, а на пыльной доске все еще виднелся полустертый рецепт забытого зелья. Открыв одну из наполненных в лесу банок, он вытряхнул на ладонь несколько желудей и осторожно выложил их на пол, чуть поодаль друг от друга.  
  
\- Первое, что вы должны усвоить, - произнес он, раскладывая крошечные плоды, - что темные заклинания сильно отличаются от тех, к каким вы привыкли.  
  
\- Дамблдор сказал, что они словно тени, - сказал Гарри. – И что на них уходит много энергии.  
  
\- Да, они отнимают много сил, - подтвердил Драко. – Я был таким уставшим, когда прилетел, именно потому что по пути мне пришлось использовать несколько заклятий.  
  
\- Чтобы избавиться от погони? – спросила Грейнджер.  
  
Драко вспомнилось разбитое лицо Пожирательницы перед тем, как он убил ее.  
  
\- Не совсем. Темные заклятья похожи на тени потому, что ими очень трудно управлять. Лучший способ понять их - попробовать представить темную магию в виде мифической гидры. Отсеки голову, и вместо одной вырастут две, сделав ее сильнее.  
  
Отойдя от гриффиндорцев, он направил палочку на ближайший желудь и шепнул:  
  
\- Risana, - с кончика палочки устремилась грязно-зеленая вспышка. Желудь словно вспух, из него поползли узловатые побеги, которые мгновенно переплелись между собой, потянулись вверх и скрутились в корявый ствол с неровным шаром на верхушке.  
  
Вздохнув, слизеринец скептически оглядел свое творение. Прошло много лет с тех пор, как ему последний раз требовалась мишень, и эта получилась слегка кособокой. К его удивлению, на темно-коричневой поверхности даже появилась пара зеленых листиков – яркое пятно в серости кабинета.  
  
\- Чтобы тренироваться, вам понадобятся мишени, так что сначала выучите это заклинание, - обратился Драко к Поттеру. – Всю остальную домашнюю работу придется отложить на пару недель.  
  
\- На пару недель? – ошеломленно переспросил тот. – Ты думаешь, я стану тратить время, чтобы научиться превращать желуди в деревья? Какая чушь!  
  
\- Не в том суть. По-твоему оно похоже на дерево?  
  
\- Оно похоже на тонкий пучок перепутанных веток, - скептически ответила Грейнджер. - Что ты сделал? Это не обычное заклинание.  
  
\- Естественно, нет. Вас не учат такой магии, - Драко аккуратно снял мантию, положил ее на ближайшее кресло и облокотился на стол. – В известных вам заклинаниях за основу взята латынь. Если в формулировке что-то нужно поменять, вы просто добавляете новое слово.  
  
\- Как «мобилиарбус» и «мобиликорпус», - нетерпеливо кивнула Грейнджер, не заметив предупреждающего взгляда Поттера. Драко быстро взглянул на нее:  
  
\- Когда это тебе довелось левитировать тело?  
  
\- Неважно, - встрял Поттер. – Это была безумная авантюра, принесшая Гриффиндору очередную тысячу баллов.  
  
\- Угу… - протянул совершенно неубежденный Драко. – Ладно. Примерно так работает известная вам магия. Наша же основывается исключительно на намерении. Мне не нужно добавлять слова, достаточно знать, что должно произойти. «Ризана» - значит «расти», но в зависимости от того, что именно мне нужно, я могу заставить этот желудь просто расти, как сейчас, могу с его помощью раскрошить камень в пыль. А если я дерусь с кем-то, могу тем же заклинанием вскипятить кровь противника.  
  
Грейнджер зажмурилась от отвращения, представив, как это могло бы выглядеть, и крепче вцепилась в лацканы пальто.  
  
\- То есть… поднять температуру тела? – уточнила она.  
  
\- Именно.  
  
\- Совсем не похоже на наши чары, - кивнула девушка. – Я могу превратить человека в животное, но не могу изменить его суть.  
  
\- Как это? – непонимающе нахмурился Поттер. – Гермиона? Что значит «изменить суть»?  
  
\- Превращая ежа в подушечку для иголок, - не дал ей ответить Драко, - вы, фактически, придаете ему другую форму. Например, если Грейнджер сейчас превратит тебя во льва, даже с когтями и зубами ты по-прежнему останешься Поттером. Но я, темный маг, колдуя, меняю саму природу вещи. Если я превращу тебя во льва, ты станешь Котом-который-выжил, забудешь, кем ты был прежде, и не побрезгуешь закусить собственными друзьями.  
  
\- Как оборотни, Гарри, - поддакнула Грейнджер. – Весь месяц они совершенно нормальны, но в полнолуние, когда темная магия берет верх, они забывают себя, забывают, кто они, совершенно.  
  
\- Вот почему темная магия отнимает столько сил, - объяснил Драко. – Если бы я действительно решил заколдовать тебя, то после провалялся бы без сознания несколько дней, - он кивнул на то, что было желудем. – Я думаю, понадобится пара недель тренировок, прежде чем ты сможешь наколдовать мишень и у тебя останутся силы на что-то еще.  
  
Несколько секунд Гарри молча смотрел на Драко. Слизеринец явно помнил его предупреждение, потому что еще никогда не давал себе труда так долго удерживаться от оскорблений в адрес «грязнокровки» или «Уизела». Кроме того, сейчас он вел себя намного спокойнее, чем когда бы то ни было. Еще не дружелюбно, нет, но без нападок и оскорблений поведение Драко казалось почти приемлемым. И именно это так тревожило Гарри. Как бы он ни радовался, что их занятия, вопреки его опасениям, не превратятся в пытку, такая неожиданная перемена в поведении Малфоя настораживала.  
  
\- Если не верите, - произнес Драко, отнеся сомнения Гарри на счет заклинания, - попробуйте сами. Направьте палочку на желудь и пожелайте, чтоб появились побеги.  
  
Грейнджер помедлила, заколебавшись, а Поттер поднял палочку:  
  
\- Risana, - цвет его заклинания оказался бледнее, чем у слизеринца. Когда вспышка достигла желудя, тот выпустил несколько слабеньких побегов, сделавшись похожим на кособокого паучка. Удивленный Драко довольно кивнул:  
  
\- Для начала неплохо. Что-нибудь почувствовал, когда колдовал?  
  
Гарри настороженно покосился на Малфоя, но тот казался искренне заинтересованным.  
  
\- Не знаю,- нерешительно ответил он. – Что-то определенно было по-другому. Словно заклинание было… тяжелее. Я почти ощущал его вес.  
  
Это немедленно напомнило Драко о том, что совершенно вылетело у него из головы.  
  
\- Точно, вес… черт подери, - устало вздохнул он и закрыл глаза.  
  
\- Что такое? – немедленно насторожилась Грейнджер.  
  
Слизеринцу едва удалось сдержать нервный смешок – как объяснить, что ты забыл нечто, едва не стоившее тебе жизни пару дней назад? Он жил под угрозой, что темная магия выест его изнутри, с тех пор, как достаточно повзрослел, чтобы держать палочку. Игра со смертью, хоть и пугающая, для Драко была привычной частью жизни.  
  
\- Это как-то связано с тем, что произошло раньше, – догадался Гарри, – когда я помог тебе добраться до гостиной.  
  
\- Тот вес, который ты почувствовал, когда колдовал, - кивнул Драко, - от него надо избавляться каждый вечер, иначе он поглотит тебя. Это цена, которую мы платим за мощь нашей магии.  
  
\- Слишком высокая цена за ошибку, - настороженно заметил Поттер. – Стоит ли оно того?  
  
\- Конечно, стоит! – сердито рявкнул Драко. – Ты не поймешь, пока не начнешь колдовать по-настоящему. Темная магия приносит намного больше удовлетворения, она гораздо богаче, она более… - он постарался подобрать подходящее слово, но тщетно. – Мне было так больно только потому, что я пробудил мощные, древние семейные заклятья, да еще и волшебная буря Волдеморта преследовала меня всю дорогу. Я не мог остановиться и принять ванну в снегу.  
  
\- Так как от этого избавляться? – Грейнджер вернула их к непосредственной задаче. – Просто принять ванну?  
  
\- Вода необходима, да, - вздохнул Драко, приказав себе успокоиться. – Но есть еще ритуал и… что-то вроде молитвы, - юноша закрыл глаза и провел рукой по волосам, жестоко коря себя.  
  
Дурак! Как он мог забыть, что вместе с магией ему придется научить этих неблагодарных глупцов еще и семейному ритуалу?! Волдеморт не сумел убить его, но отец точно прикончит.  
  
\- Так, - заговорил он снова, пока они не велели ему поторапливаться. – Я знаю, что вы серьезно недолюбливаете темную магию, но, клянусь, если вы кому-нибудь расскажете о заклинании, которому я вас сейчас научу, можете забыть о наших занятиях. Никаких больше уроков, и плевал я на войну. У каждой чистокровной семьи свой ритуал, и мы никому не рассказываем, какой именно.  
  
Грейнджер задумалась и, в конце концов, кивнула. Дождавшись кивка Поттера, Драко произнес заклинание целиком, а затем повторил несколько раз, медленно и тщательно выговаривая древние слова, пока гриффиндорцы не смогли повторить их без запинки. Непривыкшие к такому языку, они запинались на каждом слове, но Драко упрямо отказывался объяснить, что слова означают. Когда же они освоили резкие согласные и напевный ритм, юноша удовлетворенно махнул рукой:  
  
\- Достаточно, - и зевнул. Подтолкнув две банки с желудями к гриффиндорцам, он добавил: - Вот, можете практиковаться на них. Не возвращайтесь, пока не научитесь наколдовывать нечто, похожее на ребенка.  
  
\- Ребенка? – тут же недовольно отозвалась Грейнджер. – Малфой, неужели нельзя пропустить это заклинание? У нас нет времени на глупости… - но Драко оборвал ее, усмехнувшись.  
  
\- Пропустить? Пожалуйста! Будете практиковаться друг на друге и надеяться, что ваши защитные заклятья окажутся достаточно сильными. Хочешь что-нибудь другое для начала? – он стремительно направил палочку на кривобокую мишень: - Haetus heorte!  
  
Место, где у создания должно было находиться сердце, вспыхнуло, и мгновение спустя там красовалась аккуратно выжженная дыра размером с кулак, сквозь которую можно было разглядеть противоположную стену. Не успел дым рассеяться, Драко метнул следующее заклятье – crepara. Переплетенные ветви мгновенно высохли, съежились и рассыпались в пыль. Обернувшись к гриффиндорцам, он не удивился, увидев на их лицах отвращение – они наверняка представили, как все это выглядело бы на живом человеке.  
  
\- Что… - первой опомнилась всезнайка, - что это было? Я никогда не слышала ничего подобного. Это не латынь…  
  
\- Верно, не латынь, - ответил Драко, не скрывая удовлетворения. – Ваша ветвь магии происходит от римских захватчиков, мы же почти не пользуемся их языком, большинство наших заклятий берет начало в древних наречиях этой страны. Что до самих заклятий… с ними разберемся потом. Ну что, все еще хотите пропустить ризану?  
  
Поттер молча глядел на уничтоженную мишень. Грейнджер схватила банку с желудями и завернула ее в пальто.  
  
\- Я лучше пойду, - поспешно сказала она. – Рон думает, что я в библиотеке, доделываю домашнее задание, - она задержалась у двери, поджидая Поттера, но тот даже не шевельнулся, и она ушла одна. Ее шаги быстро стихли.  
  
Драко обернулся к неподвижно стоящему гриффиндорцу.  
  
\- Кажется, Грейнджер не понравилась темная магия. Думаешь, я ее напугал?  
  
\- Ты уже использовал их раньше, - невпопад произнес тот, уставившись на Малфоя, словно видя его впервые.  
  
\- Естественно, - Драко посмотрел на него, но быстро отвел глаза. Почему у Поттера такой пронзительный взгляд? Безжалостный, как у Темного лорда. – Я высушил вены одного из Пожирателей, когда добирался сюда.  
  
\- А все остальные?  
  
\- Нет. Тогда мне пришлось применить другое заклятье, но из пучка веток сложно выжать даже каплю крови, так что сейчас пришлось показать нечто более наглядное, - Драко старался не морщиться, гадая про себя, что могло случиться с Поттером за лето, отчего его взгляд стал таким невыносимым. Или он только сейчас это заметил?  
  
\- Почему ты не воспользовался ими раньше? – спросил Поттер. – Ты столько лет хотел навредить мне, даже убить. Почему нет?  
  
«Потому что тогда отец точно прикончил бы меня» - подумал Драко, но ничего не сказал. Гриффиндорцу незачем знать, насколько он ценит мнение Люциуса. Узнай об этом остальные, над ним станут глумиться до конца жизни.  
  
\- Одно-единственное темное заклятье может погубить всю мою семью, - негромко произнес он. К его удивлению, Поттер не стал спорить.  
  
\- Ты прятал свои клыки, - понимающе кивнул гриффиндорец, - Дамблдор так и сказал.  
  
\- Не совсем клыки, но, в общем, верно. Студентов трогать нельзя.  
  
\- Что значит «не совсем клыки»? – шагнул к нему Поттер, и Драко заметил, что он все еще сжимает в кулаке палочку. – Малфои никогда ничего не говорят просто так.  
  
Приближение гриффиндорца заставило Драко занервничать, но он не дрогнул.  
  
\- А еще Малфои умеют хранить семейные тайны. Ты закончил допрос? Тебе пора тренироваться с заклинанием.  
  
Поттер поглядел на него еще несколько секунд, забрал вторую банку с желудями и ушел. Несколько секунд Драко слушал эхо его шагов, пока, наконец, в опустевшем классе не наступила тишина. Собрав оставшиеся желуди, он избавился от гарриной неудачной попытки создать мишень, заметив, каким громким кажется шелест мантии в окружающем безмолвии, и вышел.  
  
Если бы Грег и Винс были с ним, он бы рассмешил их по дороге в гостиную, а там устроился бы на своем любимом диване возле камина, положив голову Пэнси на колени. Они бы смеялись и жалели его, пока он жаловался бы на гриффиндорцев и грязнокровок, и постепенно их разговоры убаюкали бы Драко.  
  
Проход в их гостиную неожиданно громко закрылся позади него. Юный Малфой вздрогнул и пробудился от мечтаний. Огонь в камине погас и комната остыла, но вместо того чтобы разжечь его снова, Драко присел на диван, повернувшись лицом к озеру. Диванная подушка казалась достаточно удобной. Юноша плотнее завернулся в мантию и лег. Едва заметный лунный свет проникал сквозь замерзшую поверхность озера. Он тихонько гладил лицо Драко, пока тот ждал прихода сна, очередного кошмара и нового дня.  
  
  
***  
  
risana (староангл.) – расти  
haetus (староангл.) – греть  
heorte (староангл.) – сердце  
crepara (лат.) – трескаться  
hemoragia (лат.) - кровоизлияние


	5. Драко встречает детеныша гидры

«Ложная змеецветка: покрошить в маленькую плошку два листа болиголова, добавить щепотку мышьяка и вбить маленькое яйцо василиска. Вскипятить пинту чистой воды, положить три ягоды белладонны и пять раз помешать против часовой стрелки. Как только вода позеленеет, добавить смесь с яйцом. Держать на медленном огне, пятнадцать минут помешивая по часовой стрелке. Когда жидкость потемнеет, положить коготь виверны. Подождать, пока загустеет, и немедленно разлить по бутылям. За один раз выходит дюжина пузырьков жидкого зелья или одна доза смертельных испарений. Хранить в темном, прохладном месте».  
  
Драко перечитал рецепт еще раз, чтобы убедиться, правильно ли все запомнил. За это зелье он не получит отметки, но если оно не сработает на поле боя, то Снейп и Дамблдор не замедлят сообщить ему об ошибке, которая, не говоря уже о репутации самого Драко, окажется ударом и по репутации его наставника. Юноша зевнул и потянулся за ингредиентами. Северус придерживался сурового расписания и настаивал, чтобы крестник успевал приготовить несколько зелий с утра, до начала занятий. Когда Драко увидел внушительный список ядов, порошков и кислот, которые потребовал Дамблдор, он не стал возражать.  
  
Они со Снейпом трудились в гостиной Слизерина, подальше от шума и любопытных глаз, работая каждый над своим зельем по разные стороны огромного стола. Поглядев, с чем работает крестный, юноша узнал ингредиенты, необходимые для какой-то ядовитой кислоты, но что именно тот готовит, угадать не смог. Суровый взгляд Мастера зелий заставил Драко вернуться к работе.  
  
Несмотря на сложность и нестабильность, в змеецветке не было ничего особенного. Нужно было всего-навсего по очереди добавлять ингредиенты и помешивать все в нужный момент. Считая минуты и глядя, как светло-зеленая жидкость становится темнее, юноша взял со стола маленькую бутылочку с тремя когтями виверны. Быстрые и злобные, эти ящеры ускользали от самых лучших охотников и были очень нелегкой добычей. Найти их органы или хотя бы когти было чертовски трудно, даже за большие деньги. Драко удивился, что Северусу удалось раздобыть аж три штуки.  
  
\- Это был кто-то, кого мы знаем? - негромко спросил он, глядя сквозь стекло на загнутый, жемчужно-белый коготь размером с его мизинец.  
  
Северус посмотрел на крестника и покачал головой:  
  
\- Нет, эти с мертвого ящера, что Хагрид обнаружил в лесу. Большая часть туши протухла, но когти мне удалось сберечь.  
  
Вытряхнув один на ладонь, Драко поднес его поближе к глазам - так, чтобы свет заиграл на белой поверхности. Переливаясь, словно перламутр, гладкобокий коготь загибался, оканчиваясь острым кончиком. Настоящий крюк.  
  
\- Полукровка не превратился бы обратно, верно? После смерти, я имею в виду, - задумчиво произнес юноша.  
  
Прекрасно зная, что Драко известен ответ, Северус не стал делать ему замечания. Добавив очередной ингредиент, он ответил:  
  
\- Если бы эта виверна была полукровкой, ей было бы не нужно превращаться обратно. Помесь настолько же ящер, насколько человек.  
  
Драко снова поглядел на коготь, царапнул им ладонь, но после смерти животного его острота притупилась, и юноша осторожно опустил его в котел. Ожидая, пока зелье закипит, он еще раз посмотрел на принесенные Северусом банки. Кое-что понадобятся им уже сегодня, но содержимое нескольких, отставленных в сторону, не имело ничего общего с заданием Дамблдора. Старые монеты, несколько человечьих зубов и бутыль с неизвестно чьей кровью скромно уместились на углу стола. Для зелий из списка Северуса ничего из этого не пригодится.  
  
\- Зачем это? - не утерпел Драко.  
  
\- Ингредиенты, которые я не успеваю использовать, - отозвался Снейп, проследив за взглядом крестника. - В кабинете осталось еще кое-что, от чего мне придется избавиться, чтобы расчистить место, но я бы предпочел, чтобы они не пропадали зря. Делай с ними что хочешь. Если у тебя выйдет что-нибудь путное, я найду кому это пристроить на Дрянн-аллее.  
  
Восприняв ответ как разрешение изобрести что-нибудь новенькое - какие-нибудь ядовитые зелья - Драко посмотрел на две книги, предусмотрительно убранные подальше от опасных субстанций на столе. Отцовский дневник лежал на их семейной летописи. Древний том беспокойно поеживался, вздымался и опадал, словно дыша. В этих книгах, которые Драко так хотелось взять на занятия вместо учебников, содержались сотни рецептов и заклятий. Рядом стояло его помело. Рукоятка казалась не такой серой как раньше, да и прутьев словно прибавилось. Скрепляющий их кожаный ремешок выглядел крепким и мягким, совсем не как те высохшие, расползающиеся лохмотья, когда Драко только нашел метлу. «Интересно, - подумал юноша, - если продолжать на ней летать, появятся ли на прутьях листья»? Более чем скромное на первый взгляд наследие Малфоев излучало такую мощь, что Драко захотелось провести весь год подальше ото всех, чтобы без помех подчинить эту силу своей воле.  
  
\- Хватит мечтать, - проворчал Северус. - Как только закончишь с зельем, ступай на занятия, - выудив пергамент с расписанием из лежащей перед ним стопки бумаг, он подтолкнул его к Драко. - Просто сядь в уголке, веди себя тихо, и все оставят тебя в покое.  
  
\- А если не оставят? - не удержался юноша, прекрасно представляя, что может случиться с одиноким слизеринцем в полной недоброжелателей школе.  
  
\- Выпутывайся сам, - отозвался крестный. - Ты уже не маленький, а у меня есть дела поважнее, чем водить тебя за ручку, особенно учитывая, что тебе это и не требуется.  
  
Они не стали покупать учебники, зная, что Драко будет просто присутствовать на занятиях и ему не придется выполнять задания, но юноша понадеялся, что крестный не записал его на что-нибудь ужасное, вроде Прорицания. Быстро проглядев расписание, он вздохнул. Усложненные Руны - легко, Уход за магическими животными - бессмысленно, потом перерыв на обед или библиотеку, Чары - хорошо, что не придется делать домашнюю работу, Зелья?..  
  
\- Кто такой этот Слагхорн?  
  
\- Новый профессор с сомнительными представлениями о морали, - мрачно хмыкнул Северус. - Учился в Слизерине. Но из соображений выгоды он быстро отгородился от своего бывшего факультета. Не доверяй ему. Он старается собрать возле себя самых лучших и многообещающих студентов, чтобы потом иметь возможность существовать за их счет, - и добавил, искоса взглянув на крестника. - Хотя, тебе, наверное, не о чем волноваться.  
  
\- А может, мне придется его палкой отгонять, - упрямо возразил Драко, очень сомневаясь в реальности подобной перспективы. - Странно, что ты не записал меня на Защиту, - он попытался сменить тему.  
  
\- Ты и так уже знаешь большинство заклятий, - ответил Снейп. - Тебе просто нужна практика, а ее я обеспечу.  
  
Драко терпеть не мог практиковать контрзаклятья. Это неблагодарное занятие требовало умения мгновенно принимать решения, и чем сложнее было проклятье, тем труднее было его отразить. Драко же предпочитал нападать из засады и провоцировать противников, чтобы те разозлились и наделали ошибок. И хотя его умения росли, идея о дуэли со взрослым, могущественным и искушенным колдуном его вовсе не радовала. Он решил порыться в библиотеке и поискать всякие забытые трюки и уловки.  
  
Когда он уже закупоривал пузырьки с ядом, зазвенел звонок. Запечатав последний, юноша прихватил со стола банку с грязными, покрытыми ржавчиной монетами. Прежде чем решать, что с ними сделать, их нужно как следует почистить и отполировать. Как раз этим можно будет заняться на уроках, вместо того чтобы притворяться, что он слушает преподавателей. Северус ничего не сказал на прощанье, и юноша покинул подземелья, пытаясь вспомнить, какие еще ингредиенты из хранилищ крестного можно будет использовать.  
  
Большую часть пути Драко проделал по полузабытым коридорам, но кабинет Рун располагался посреди длинного холла, в этот час заполненного студентами. Решив не толкаться, а переждать, пока большая часть учеников разойдется, чтобы не так много народу пялилось на него, Драко остановился. Подняв капюшон, он сказал себе, что вовсе не прячется, а просто не хочет никого видеть.  
  
Минуты шли, студентов меньше не становилось, и слизеринец нетерпеливо вздохнул. Раньше, когда за ним следовали Винс с Грегом, все торопились расступиться перед ними. Драко так привык к их присутствию, что забыл, какими высокими кажутся другие парни, и надеялся, что те тоже не заметят этого, пока Крэбб с Гойлом снова не появятся в школе. Они вернутся, - кивнул Драко сам себе, - должны. Без них ему ужасно одиноко. Северус его наставник, почти член семьи, но некоторые вещи можно рассказать только другу, такому же студенту.  
  
Когда, наконец, в коридоре осталось всего несколько человек, Драко быстро зашел в класс, остро чувствуя на себе настороженные взгляды и старательно игнорируя их. Все разговоры тут же смолкли, но он, ни на кого не глядя, прошел в самый конец кабинета и сел там.  
  
С удивлением обнаружив на соседнем стуле оставленный кем-то «Ежедневный пророк», юноша поднял и раскрыл газету. Ему в глаза сразу же бросился заголовок: «Саботаж в Министерстве». Но, как выяснилось дальше, речь шла всего лишь о порчах, сделавших внутренние министерские сообщения совершенно неуправляемыми. На фотографии какой-то бедняга уворачивался от стайки настойчиво вьющихся вокруг него бумажных самолетиков. Сообщалось, что работа Министерства приостановлена, пока не будет найдено контрзаклинание.  
  
«Обхохочешься, - подумал Драко, - такая глупая статейка, когда война в самом разгаре».  
  
Рядом кто-то тяжело плюхнулся на стул, и юноша неприязненно посмотрел на незваного соседа, надеясь, что тот быстренько пересядет куда-нибудь подальше. Однако Грейнджер не сдвинулась с места и, кажется, даже не заметила его взгляда.  
  
\- Доброе утро, - сказала она, не обратив никакого внимания на отсутствие ответа. - О тебе на третьей странице, - кивнула она на газету.  
  
Быстро перелистнув страницы, Драко замер. Сначала ему в глаза бросился снимок их разрушенного дома - по развалинам бродили хмурые авроры. Но взгляд юноши задержался на их семейной фотографии: он с отцом и матерью. Драко показалось, что этот снимок был сделан года три назад. Из-за положения и репутации Люциуса репортеры вечно преследовали их, стараясь добыть интересный кадр. Он посмотрел на себя - нахального и энергичного, каким он был до отцовского заключения, до вынужденного ухода из Хогвартса, до многомесячных интриг в Министерстве. Люциус улыбался, положив руку ему на плечо - еще не гордо, но словно обещая, что этот худощавый и дерзкий подросток вскоре станет кем-то много, много большим. Чуть позади них стояла мать, не касаясь, но ободряя своим присутствием. Драко наклонил голову. Для него это, определенно, выглядело как ободрение. Хотя все остальные, без сомнения, увидели бы лишь холодную усмешку и плохо скрываемое презрение. Легко коснувшись фотографии кончиками пальцев, он заставил себя обратить внимание на статью.  
  
«Министерство магии обнародовало некоторые факты относительно пожара в имении Малфоев, в доме недавно освобожденного преступника Люциуса Малфоя. Бывший попечитель Хогвартса, некоторое время назад признанный Пожирателем смерти, Малфой был обвинен в пособничестве Сами-Знаете-Кому.  
  
Эдвард Брекгейт, глава отдела по расследованию поджогов и пожаров, заявил: «Мы подозреваем, что пожар возник, когда в доме еще находились люди», - подтвердив тем самым версию о поджоге. В здании было обнаружено три тела, обгоревших до неузнаваемости.  
  
«После беглого осмотра у нас нет причин думать, что тела принадлежат мистеру или миссис Малфой, - заявил Брекгейт. - Прежде чем можно будет точно сказать, кем являются погибшие и что именно произошло, необходимо тщательное расследование».  
  
Кроме этих сведений никакой информации от официальных органов не поступало. Однако нам стало известно, что по крайней мере один Малфой избежал гибели. Драко, единственный сын и наследник Люциуса, в настоящее время находится в Хогвартсе, но не в качестве студента. Он воспользовался старинным законом о предоставлении убежища и сейчас наслаждается всеми удобствами своего положения в качестве гостя школы.  
  
Внимательные читатели могут вспомнить, что убежище, о котором попросил Малфой, предоставляется только во время войны, и пока Министерство отказывается признавать, что нынешняя неспокойная обстановка представляет собой нечто большее, чем несколько актов гражданского неповиновения, шаг, на который отважился Дамблдор, выглядит более чем сомнительным. Еще более тревожным представляется вопрос о том, какое влияние семья Малфоев может оказать на школу, особенно теперь, когда среди невинных детей находится сын известного Пожирателя, связанного с Сами-Знаете-Кем.  
  
Наши требования об интервью с директором Хогвартса, с кем-либо из профессоров или самим Драко Малфоем были отклонены.  
  
Ввиду отсутствия каких бы то ни было свидетельских показаний, у Министерства не так уж много зацепок относительно случившегося. Если кто-либо располагает сведениями о происшедшем, пожалуйста, свяжитесь с мистером Эдвардом Брекгейтом, главой отдела по расследованию поджогов и пожаров Министерства магии».  
  
\- Идиоты, - прошептал Драко и снова поглядел на свое фото с родителями. Те склонились к нему, словно защищая. Нисколько не заботясь, что шум может кого-то потревожить, юноша осторожно вырвал картинку из газеты, стараясь не повредить кромку. Как только материальное напоминание о родных оказалось у него в руках, он бережно убрал снимок в карман.  
  
Больше в «Пророке» не оказалось ничего интересного, и юноша равнодушно запихнул его в стол. Сегодняшний урок был посвящен руне «othala», ее потенциалу и способам использования. Все это Драко знал вдоль и поперек, так что остаток занятия он посвятил полировке монет. Положив маленький диск на все еще слабую правую ладонь, он осторожно принялся очищать его краешком мантии. Ржавчина и грязь отслаивались мелкими чешуйками, пока, наконец, не показался серебряный краешек с полустертыми латинскими буквами на кромке.  
  
\- Значит, никто не подозревает, кто я? - прошептал он так, чтобы услышала только Грейнджер. Как ни противно ему было разговаривать с грязнокровкой, она была одной из немногих посвященных, кому было известно о происходящем. Северус почти ничего ему не рассказывал, лишь велел потерпеть и вести себя тихо. Уизли вообще не стоил внимания, а Поттер… с ним Драко точно не смог бы поговорить.  
  
\- Не больше чем раньше, - ответила девушка, не глядя на него, продолжая старательно переписывать текст с доски. - Но все удивляются, как тебе удалось вытащить отца из Азкабана. Ты… - она заговорила еще тише, - ты кого-то проклял?  
  
\- Кого, чиновников? - фыркнул Драко. - Сборище олухов, опасающихся за свое теплое местечко… они не стоят проклятья, - он зловеще улыбнулся. Мать и Северус и так знали, что он сделал, так что перед ними хвастаться было бессмысленно, отцу он едва успел объяснить все вкратце. А теперь у него появилась возможность не только рассказать о своих проделках, но и дать понять щенкам Дамблдора, что он, хоть он и находится среди них, совсем не такой, как они.  
  
\- У отца был компромат на некоторых служащих Министерства, - негромко объяснил Драко. - Ты знала, что главный офицер отдела военной защиты и оборонных чар любит развлекаться в Лондоне с молоденькими магглами?  
  
\- В предпочтении магглов нет ничего плохого, - нахмурилась Грэнжер.  
  
\- Даже не принимая в расчет ужасный вкус, не думаю, что ее муж одобрил бы такие приключения. Так что она устроила, чтобы несколько документов, касающихся отца, бесследно затерялись, - рассказывая, Драко продолжал потихоньку очищать грязь с монеты и под его пальцами постепенно появлялся женский профиль. - Глава отдела колдовской торговли и обмена прикарманивает конфискованную контрабанду. Чтобы оказать мне любезность, он выступил с предложением о поправке к закону, позволяющей приговоренным Пожирателям…  
  
\- …повторно предстать перед судом под предлогом сфабрикованных улик и предвзятого отношения, проявленного в первый раз, - ахнула Грейнджер, распахнув глаза. - Я ужасно удивилась, прочитав об этом в новостях. Не могла понять, почему и зачем ему понадобилась такая поправка, и как ее приняли.  
  
\- Из страха, - объяснил Драко. - Они все боялись того, что я знаю о них. Главный следователь отдела по уничтожению темномагических артефактов так боялся, что все узнают о его полнейшей некомпетентности, что потерял все улики против отца. Без улик, без свидетелей и имея в составе суда троих колдунов, которые должны нам по несколько тысяч галлеонов, самым сложным было не выиграть дело, а заставить их всех потом молчать. Во всем мире едва ли найдется хоть один человек, у которого нет никаких скелетов в шкафу.  
  
Сейчас это прозвучало так просто. Но, как услужливо подсказала Драко память, его шестой курс оказался далеко не простым. Удерживать чиновников в узде было труднее, чем гоняться на драконе за стаей перепуганных кроликов, в панике разбегающихся в разные стороны. Неделями Драко писал письма с вежливыми угрозами, напоминаниями о долгах, услугах и обязательствах, с обещаниями их простить, предупреждал, что случится с непокорными. Месяцами он терпеливо подкреплял свои угрозы личными визитами в Министерство. И пусть он был намного младше чиновников, его имя и знание их секретов довлели надо всеми. Весь тот год Драко едва успевал спать, ужасно похудел и кошмарно отстал в учебе.  
  
Прозвенел звонок. Юноша подождал, пока класс опустеет, и только тогда вышел сам. Старательно ни на кого не глядя, он шагал по коридорам. Студенты расступались перед ним, разговоры смолкали, а за его спиной раздавался шепот. На секунду Драко захотелось насладиться их страхом, смаковать его, но он не смог, зная, что гораздо больше его способностей они опасаются, что его тьма запятнает и их.  
  
«Словно прокаженного, - подумал Драко, - они страшатся меня, словно прокаженного, а вовсе не потому, почему стоит бояться».  
  
Холодный ветер и относительная тишина двора стали желанным спасением от душного шума школы. Кто-то расчистил тропинку, ведущую от дверей к домику лесника, но чуть подтаявший снег утоптали, его прихватил морозец, и тропинка стала скользкой. Несколько человек попадали, торопясь на урок к Хагриду. Драко осторожно прошел мимо них, даже не поскользнувшись. В конце он сошел с тропы и прошагал до хижины прямо по снегу. Замотанные в шарфы студенты поеживались, сбившись тесной группкой. Драко же было тепло и уютно в его мантии, и он подумал, что не все могут позволить себе зачарованную одежду. Слизеринец нахмурился - прямо сейчас такая роскошь была недоступна и ему. Но очень скоро все изменится - пообещал себе юноша - и неважно, пустят его в семейные хранилища, или нет.  
  
Драко было неинтересно, каких монстров приготовил на сегодня Хагрид. Полугигант сам легко мог сойти за наглядное пособие для урока. Но его ноги все еще болели и быстро уставали, а присесть здесь было некуда. Так что он обошел стоящих кругом студентов, подошел к стене хижины, откуда можно было хорошо разглядеть сегодняшних животных, и прислонился к ней. На дне большого деревянного ящика, стоявшего на снегу перед собравшимися, извивалось несколько дюжин змей, и Драко стало ясно, почему никто не торопится подойти ближе.  
  
\- Ничё страшного, - попытался успокоить студентов Хагрид. - Они не повылезают. Им снаружи холодновато будет.  
  
\- Кто они? - поинтересовался кто-то из Равенкло. - Обычные змеи?  
  
\- Не-а! - полугигант гордо улыбнулся, поглядев на шипящих созданий. - Эт новорожденные гидры. Оч редкие, такие водятся тока в средиземноморье. Пришлось заколдовать им ящик, чтоб теплый был, а то повымерзают детишки. Я их заказал еще до бурана, потому следующий урок надо будет устроить где-нить в тепле, чтобы вы смогли их рассмотреть хорошенько.  
  
Гидры? Драко взглянул внимательнее. Черновато-зеленые тельца рептилий венчали по три головы с блестящими, ярко-красными глазками. Змейки любопытно таращились на людей, окруживших их обиталище. Драко подумалось, что они выглядят очень мило, когда покачивают своими крошечными головками и тихонько шипят. Складки вокруг мордочек ужасно походили на детские чепчики.  
  
\- Они оч дружелюбные, - заявил Хагрид, совершенно не замечая, что никто ему не верит. - Ну, первые месяцы. А потом начинают пожирать друг дружку, пока не остается кто-нить один.  
  
Какая-то равенкловка, убедившись, что змейки не достают до верха ящика, подошла ближе и спросила:  
  
\- Они на самом деле ядовитые?  
  
\- Ну, ежели гидра тебя куснет, ты помрешь просто от ран, - жизнерадостно ответил Хагрид. - Но ядовитые они, эт да. Хотя от укусов таких крохотулек у вас разве что голова разболится, - он пододвинул ящик к девушке. - Давай, погладь-ка их.  
  
\- Что? - испуганно ахнула та.  
  
\- Счас они очень даже хорошие, - уверил гигант, ласково поскребя рептилию по головке. В ответ та довольно потерлась о его ладонь и взъерошила кожистые складочки вокруг головы. - Ежели вы к ним с лаской, так и они к вам.  
  
С легкой завистью Драко наблюдал, как народ сгрудился вокруг ящика, чтобы поиграть с гидрами.  
  
«Ну, разумеется, - мрачно подумал он, - раз в жизни этот идиот показал что-то стоящее, а я уже не студент». Судя по тому, как Хагрид его игнорировал, у Драко не было ни малейшего шанса даже пальцем притронуться к змейкам. Наверняка Северус уже успел обмолвиться, каким замечательным источником ингредиентов являются гидры, и перепугал великана до полусмерти.  
  
Ну и ладно. У Драко начали дрожать ноги и заболела ладонь, там, куда вонзился шип. Вздохнув, юноша начал осторожно массировать ее, стараясь унять боль.  
  
Может, уйти пораньше, раз он больше не студент? Но привлекать внимание тоже не хочется. Пожалуй, стоит дождаться конца занятия. Но если дрожь усилится, немедленно отправиться к Помфри.  
  
\- Эй, Малфой.  
  
Драко замер. Как он умудрился не заметить Уизли? Рыжие волосы буквально огнем горели среди белоснежного окружения.  
  
\- Чего тебе?  
  
\- Хочу свалить отсюда побыстрее,- негромко ответил тот. - Дамблдор переделал наше расписание так, чтобы кто-то из нас постоянно был рядом с тобой. Он отправил меня сюда прямо с Чар.  
  
\- Я тут не при чем, - Драко небрежно пожал плечами. - Ты мне не нужен.  
  
\- Я заметил, ты не торопишься поиграть с гидрами, - Уизли заговорил громче, чтобы было слышно остальным, и стоящие рядом обернулись. - Боишься снова ручку поранить?  
  
\- Не думаю, что Хагрид меня к ним подпустит, - равнодушно отозвался Драко. - А то Снейп не отказался бы от парочки.  
  
Рон открыл рот, собираясь ответить, но тут раздались крик и грохот. Девушка, стоявшая ближе всего к гидрам, отшатнулась, прижимая к груди окровавленную руку. Ее мантия зацепилась за ящик и тот перевернулся. Маленькие рептилии высыпали на снег.  
  
\- Спокойно! - Хагриду даже не понадобилось повышать голос, - Они просто перепужались. Помогите их собрать - ай! - и смотрите, не трожьте хвосты - ребятишки шустро оборачиваются - ай!  
  
Большинство змеек, оказавшись на снегу, почти сразу остановились. Некоторые спрятались у студентов под ногами, где воздух был теплее, прочие старались увернуться от хватающих рук. Пока Уизли и остальные их собирали, осторожно вылавливая юрких созданий за шейки, Драко лениво наблюдал, как они подскакивают, чтобы не подставиться под укусы крошечных зубов. Вид прыгающего гиганта, окруженного такими же подпрыгивающими студентами, развеселил слизеринца, и несколько человек сердито обернулись на его смех.  
  
Вдруг внимание юноши привлекло громкое шипение и он поглядел вниз. У его ног, видимо, стараясь убраться со снега, свернулась еще одна гидра - довольно крупная и, судя по размеру зубов, именно та, что цапнула студентку из Равенкло. Рептилия яростно шипела, раскачивая головами, словно собираясь укусить кого-нибудь снова. Заметив змейку возле слизеринца, Уизли поднял палочку.  
  
\- Стой смирно, Малфой. Я ее достану…  
  
Не обратив на рыжего никакого внимания, Драко наклонился и просунул ладонь под маленькое тельце, осторожно подняв детеныша в воздух. Гидра обвила хвост вокруг его запястья и позволила юноше приподнять ее головки, так, чтоб она могла осмотреться или даже укусить. Он неторопливо погладил самую большую голову, зная, что все таращатся на него, и что Северус жутко рассердится, когда узнает о его выходке.  
  
\- Змея - герб нашей семьи. По-твоему, это просто потому, что мы любим змей?  
  
Надеясь, что ноги не подведут его, Драко подошел и выпустил гидру обратно в ящик, побыстрее убрав руку, на случай, если та все же решит его цапнуть. Может, создание и доверяло ему, но он знал, как могут изувечить своих хозяев животные, якобы неспособные причинить вред. А эта гидра выглядела достаточно взрослой, чтобы ее укусов стоило опасаться.  
  
Посчитав, что привлек к себе достаточно внимания, Драко развернулся и направился к замку. Проходя мимо остальных, он услышал, как они перешептываются, гадая, что такого он сказал Уизли. К счастью, никто не расслышал его слов, так что еще оставалась надежда, что Северус не будет слишком рассержен.  
  
К досаде юного Малофя, рыжий последовал за ним.  
  
\- Чего тебе еще? - недовольно поинтересовался Драко.  
  
\- У меня нет выбора, - отозвался Уизли, шагая рядом. - Дамблдор велел быть рядом с тобой.  
  
\- О, ради всего... - раздраженно вздохнул Драко. - Я знаю, что я плохой, злой и ем полукровок на завтрак, но обещаю вести себя хорошо, только отстань!  
  
\- Сказал паук мухе, - мрачно пробормотал Рон. Когда они подошли ближе к школе, он взглянул на слизеринца. - Ты не понял? Мы не студентов стараемся защитить, а тебя.  
  
\- Что? - Драко остановился как вкопанный и уставился на него.  
  
Скривившись, словно собираясь заняться чем-то ужасно неприятным, Уизли схватил его за рукав и потянул за угол, подальше от любопытных взглядов.  
  
\- Мерлин видит, я тебе не доверяю и не знаю, почему Дамблдор считает тебя мало-мальски стоящим…  
  
\- Да как ты смеешь… - ощетинился Драко, но гриффиндорец перебил его.  
  
\- …но даже ты мог бы заметить, как на тебя все смотрят. Гермиона сказала, что ты видел последний выпуск «Пророка». Тебя подозревают все, Малфой, и если они узнают, что ты и в самом деле темный маг, тебе понадобится помощь. Напасть может кто угодно - студент, чей-то родитель, кто-то, приехавший повидаться с тобой.  
  
\- Тебе-то что? - Драко высвободил руку. - Ты не прочь увидеть меня мертвым.  
  
\- И лучше тебе помнить об этом, - процедил рыжий. - Но я видел, сколько зелий вы со Снейпом приготовили сегодня утром. В одиночку он бы никогда столько не сделал. Так что, как ни противно мне это признавать, ты нужен нам почти так же, как и мы тебе.  
  
Драко отступил назад и поднял капюшон.  
  
\- Проваливай, - буркнул он. - Урок закончился, а к Помфри я доберусь без провожатого.  
  
\- Отлично, - с облегчением отозвался Уизли. - И в следующий раз постарайся не устраивать таких представлений. Теперь все будут болтать о твоей выходке.  
  
\- Я не сделал ничего… темного, - медленно произнес Драко. - И ты прекрасно это знаешь. Или твой отец действительно настолько бесполезен на работе и неспособен ничего тебе объяснить?  
  
\- Быть бесполезным для тебя - это очень даже неплохо, - самодовольно ухмыльнулся гриффиндорец, и стало ясно, что ему известно о безуспешных попытках Драко шантажировать его отца. - А вот насчет вашей семейки ходят такие слухи… Я всегда считал, что это пустая болтовня, что люди все выдумали, стараясь понять, почему вы такие мерзкие.  
  
\- К счастью, быть мерзким все еще очень выгодно, - надменно протянул Драко, зная, что рискует, провоцируя гриффиндорца, да еще там, где их никто не видит. И, развернувшись, пошел прочь, не желая проверять, на сколько еще Уизли хватит терпения, пока он не наплюет на все законы гостеприимства.  
  
Драко добрался до лазарета как раз перед окончанием занятия. Увидев, что медсестра занята, он уселся на стул возле двери в ожидании своей очереди. В тепле дрожь усилилась и юноша, чуть ссутулившись, поплотнее завернулся в мантию. Через пару минут Помфри отправила свою пациентку прилечь, проследила, чтобы та устроилась поудобнее, и повернулась к слизеринцу.  
  
\- Я так и знала, что ты сегодня появишься, - сказала она, подходя к нему. - Что болит?  
  
\- Все, - пробормотал он. - И я никак не могу перестать дрожать.  
  
Пока она осматривала его руку, он из последних сил старался сидеть спокойно. На бледной коже ладони с обеих сторон выделялась рваная линия шрама.  
  
\- Сожми кулак, - велела Помфри. Драко попытался, но пальцы не сгибались до конца. Медсестра потрогала его лоб. - Так будет еще какое-то время. Ты не на шутку подорвал здоровье и выздоровление займет больше времени, чем я надеялась, - она подошла к шкафчику с лекарствами возле своего стола и вытащила несколько пузырьков. - Я знаю, что профессор Снейп считает свои зелья самыми лучшими, но, честное слово…  
  
Пока она смешивала ингредиенты, в дверях показались Хагрид и укушенная гидрой студентка. Драко сделал вид, что не заметил их. Помфри указала им на кресла рядом с ним и, к неудовольствию слизеринца, великан отважно загородил от него девушку, усевшись рядом. Поморщившись, юноша попытался унять дрожь. Нельзя одновременно быть грозным темным магом и дрожащим от слабости ребенком.  
  
Помфри прервалась, чтобы вылечить укусы и дать девушке настойку от головной боли, и отправила ее прилечь.  
  
\- Тебе что-то нужно, Хагрид? - поинтересовалась она, закончив с пациенткой.  
  
\- Э-э… что-нить от укусов гидренышей, - отозвался тот, показывая руки, покрытые крошечными ранками. - Они малость осерчали во время урока.  
  
Медсестра кивнула, решив, видимо, что чем меньше будет сказано, тем лучше. К облегчению Драко, она вернулась к его зелью, закончила смешивать ингредиенты, вылила все в маленькую бутылочку и наклеила ярлычок: «Малфой». Закупорив и несколько раз встряхнув склянку, она протянула ее Драко и велела:  
  
\- Сделай один глоток и, если опять почувствуешь себя плохо, приходи. Дать тебе лекарство с собой я не могу - там ядовитые корешки.  
  
На вкус микстура оказалась такой отвратительной, что Драко едва не подавился, но сумел-таки ее проглотить. Спустя несколько секунд и боль в руке, и дрожь утихли. Юноша отдал лекарство Помфри, запомнил, куда она его убрала, но уходить не спешил. Занятий у него пока не было, и к тому же ему не хотелось, чтобы вся школа знала, насколько он слаб. Если Уизли не соврал… слизеринец покачал головой. Зачем ему врать? Драко был уверен, что чертов предатель ненавидит его.  
  
\- Ты потому ушел? - вдруг обратился к нему Хагрид. - Заболел?  
  
Драко ссутулился еще больше.  
  
\- Просто захотел согреться.  
  
\- А… Я сперва думал, гидра и тя цапнула. Никогда не видал, чтоб они вот так давали себя держать. Ток я понял, если бы она тя вправду кусанула, ты б крик поднял, - Хагрид с подозрением уставился на юношу. - Ты ж не бушь за ними охотиться? А то Снейп обмолвился, как они хороши по частям…  
  
Драко нахмурился, слушая разглагольствования Хагрида о том, что, по его мнению, темные маги делают с его обожаемыми зверюшками. Что могло быть нелепей? Он резко встал, накинул капюшон и, кивнув Помфри на прощанье, стремительно вышел из лазарета, направившись в библиотеку. Пускай великан считает его опасным грубияном. Все лучше, чем слушать его речи о том, какой Драко мерзкий.  
  
Школа казалась совсем другой, когда он в одиночестве шел по коридорам. Шаги звучали слишком громко, из-за закрытых дверей классов доносилось невнятное эхо разговоров.  
  
К радости Драко, кроме него в библиотеке никого не было, и сначала он бесцельно прошелся между стеллажей. Заметив в бестиарии книгу о гидрах, юноша вытащил ее и уселся в углу. Книга казалась старой, но одного взгляда на обложку было достаточно, чтобы понять, что ею никто никогда не интересовался. Открыв содержание, Драко начал шепотом читать заголовки:  
  
\- Геркулес и легендарная гидра. История гидр. Средиземноморские и южноамериканские разновидности… - наконец он заметил то, что искал. - Использование гидр в темной магии.  
  
Он перелистнул страницы и пожелтевшая от старости бумага захрустела. Рука больше не болела, так что, читая о разнообразных способах использования свежеумервщленных и сушеных гидр, юноша снова принялся полировать монеты.  
  
Как обычно, тон повествования раздосадовал его. Труды, написанные нормальными волшебниками о темных магах, часто оказывались слишком драматичными и неодобрительными. Если верить им, Драко был лживым, расчетливым монстром, который обожал живьем сдирать с несчастных созданий кожу, воровать едва вылупившихся рептилий из гнезда, прямо на глазах у матери и готовить «отвратительные смертоносные снадобья», чтобы ради забавы убивать хороших, добрых волшебников.  
  
Просто смехотворно. Зачем убивать, если можно отравить их и смотреть, как они мучаются? Так куда выгодней и для шантажа, и для мести.  
  
Однако, закончив читать, он не только понял, как им с Северусом может пригодиться мертвая гидра, но и хорошенько отполировал две монеты. На посветлевшей блестящей поверхности одной из них Драко увидел полустертые очертания непривлекательного женского профиля: слишком большой нос, слишком выдающуюся челюсть. Он не любил читать на латыни, но мог в случае необходимости, и принялся разбирать едва видные на серебряной кромке буквы. Дата стерлась совершенно, но имя еще можно было прочесть - и, узнав его, юноша улыбнулся.  
  
\- Клеопатра… - прошептал он, погладив ее профиль. - История оказалась добра к тебе.  
  
Прозвенел звонок. Драко поднял голову, ожидая, что вот-вот появятся равенкловцы, торопясь до обеда взять нужные книги. Вместо этого он увидел, что несколько студентов уже сидят за столами, торопливо отводя взгляд, стоит ему на них посмотреть. Тени были намного длиннее, чем должны быть в полдень. Драко выглянул в окно и нахмурился, увидев, как низко опустилось солнце.  
  
Негромко выругавшись, он захлопнул книгу, поставил ее на место и направился к двери. Проигнорировав неодобрительный взгляд мадам Пинс, юноша посмотрел на часы над ее столом. Черт! Он пропустил Чары. Не то чтобы прогул волновал его сам по себе, но теперь у крестного будет уже два повода для недовольства.  
  
Драко едва успел добраться до кабинета Зелий до начала урока. После того, что Северус рассказал о новом профессоре, он не собирался принимать активного участия в занятии и устроился в самом конце класса. Впереди он заметил Грейнджер и Уизли, но ни следа Поттера. Неудивительно, учитывая, что семикурсники изучали зелья повышенной сложности. Но, к его изумлению, запыхавшийся Поттер ввалился в класс вместе со звонком и мрачно покосился на Драко, бухнув сумку с книгами на стол.  
  
\- Где ты шлялся? - сердито прошипел он, устраиваясь неподалеку. - Ты должен был быть на Чарах!  
  
\- Зачитался в библиотеке, - ответил Малфой и, увидев, что Поттер подозрительно прищурился, пожал плечами: - Если тебя это утешит, то я и обед пропустил.  
  
Это, кажется, несколько смягчило гриффиндорца, но не уняло его раздражения.  
  
\- Что такого интересного ты там нашел, чтобы пропускать занятия? Снейп спрашивал о тебе. Он разозлился, что ты прогулял.  
  
\- Я не прогуливал! - сердито шикнул Драко. - Просто хотел почитать, в каких зельях используют гидр.  
  
\- Даже не мечтай! - снова взъярился Поттер. - Хагрид их обожает! Только попробуй стащить…  
  
\- Мне и не придется, - протянул слизеринец. - ты сам мне их принесешь. Ты же не думаешь, что все они выживут? Будет просто глупо не использовать их «на благо нашего дела».  
  
Поттер ничего не ответил. Драко хотел продолжить пикировку, но не успел - его вниманием завладел появившийся в классе профессор. Смеясь и обмениваясь шутками с вошедшими следом хаффлпафцами, тот положил книги и опустил на стол поднос с ингредиентами. На секунду встретившись с Драко глазами, мужчина посерьезнел, но тут же повернулся к остальным и лучезарно улыбнулся.  
  
\- Сегодня я решил предложить вам кое-что посложнее, - он открыл книгу на заложенной странице. - Галлюцинариум. Думаю, все вы можете предположить, для чего он используется. Кто-нибудь прочел учебник вперед?  
  
Никто не удивился, когда Грейнджер подняла руку.  
  
\- Галлюцинариум заставляет человека видеть воплощение его худших страхов, - бодро заявила она. - Но, сэр, его рецепта нет в учебнике.  
  
\- И на то есть веская причина, - бодро отозвался Слагхорн. - Пять баллов Гриффиндору. Галлюцинариум - это вроде карманного боггарта, только жертва не сможет избавиться от него заклинанием «риддикулус». Действие этого зелья можно прекратить только приняв противоядие, но поскольку противоядие готовится целую неделю, большинство жертв сходит с ума, прежде чем прибудет помощь.  
  
Открыв книгу, он начал записывать на доске порядок приготовления.  
  
\- Поскольку это довольно опасное зелье, его рецепта, разумеется, нет в учебниках. Но я думаю, вам будет очень полезно узнать, как готовится оно и его противоядие. Мы начнем с самого галлюцинариума. На всякий случай у меня припасен антидот, но пока вы не вздумаете выпить само зелье или надышаться испарениями, проблем быть не должно. А теперь разбейтесь по парам и постарайтесь не отравить друг друга.  
  
Посмеявшись, студенты разошлись за ингредиентами. Драко тем временем изучал рецепт. Ничего удивительного, что тот показался ему знакомым. Он много раз видел, как мать готовила это зелье во время визитов Пожирателей, снова и снова убеждая Волдеморта, что их семья по-прежнему ему полезна, и убивать их пока не стоит.  
  
\- О боже мой, - ахнул Слагхорн, пройдясь по классу и остановившись у стола Поттера. - Боюсь, мисс Боббин все еще в лазарете, Гарри, и на сегодня ты остался без пары. Но не волнуйся, я с удовольствием тебе помогу, - у него даже оказались с собой все нужные ингредиенты, которые он немедленно выгрузил на стол гриффиндорца.  
  
Драко нахмурился. Может, он теперь и не студент, но Снейп и Дамблдор настаивали, чтобы он занимался, как обычно. И потом, Малфой не потерпит, чтоб его вот так игнорировали.  
  
\- Я буду работать с ним в паре, - заявил он. Несколько студентов удивленно посмотрели на него, а Поттер снова сердито зыркнул.  
  
Нехотя обернувшись и презрительно глядя не на самого Драко, а куда-то в его сторону, Слагхорн заявил:  
  
\- Вы всего лишь гость, а не студент. Студенческие задания вас не касаются.  
  
\- Это Дамблдор вам сказал? - протянул Драко, тут же передумав быть милым и любезным, дабы привлечь внимание Слагхорна. Ему ничего не требовалось от этого болвана, и он не позволит обращаться с собой как с грязью, особенно после того, как он стольким пожертвовал. - Я слышал от него нечто совершенно противоположное. Может, нам стоит пойти и спросить?  
  
\- Ну… если мистер Поттер не возражает… Гарри, ты вовсе не обязан соглашаться.  
  
\- Я не возражаю, - отозвался Поттер тоном, ясно говорившим об обратном, и уселся рядом с Драко. Во взгляде гриффиндорца отражались противоречивые чувства: с одной стороны, он явно был рад избавиться от Слагхорна, с другой - теперь они с Малфоем были повязаны. Как только профессор удалился, дружески похлопав его по спине и похвалив его спортивный дух, Поттер наклонился к Драко и прошипел:  
  
\- Что, черт возьми, ты творишь?  
  
\- Изучаю новое зелье, - невозмутимо отозвался тот, придвигая к себе ингредиенты. - Мама никогда не разрешала мне готовить его самому, а с Северусом мы занимаемся другими, более сложными.  
  
\- Мне показалось, Слагхорн и это назвал сложным, - мрачно буркнул Поттер, глядя, как Драко отодвигает корень асфоделя, крокодильи глаза и стебли любистока в одну сторону, а чемерицу и кровь ворона - в другую. В котле уже было достаточно воды.  
  
\- Просто его нужно готовить в два приема, - пояснил слизеринец. - Сегодня утром я делал похожее. Если рецепт точный, я могу приготовить практически любое зелье, за очень немногими исключениями, - он пододвинул чемерицу и кровь к гриффиндорцу. - Вот, смешай их как следует, а я пока займусь остальным.  
  
Начав измельчать крокодильи глаза, он еще раз взглянул на рецепт, чтобы убедиться, что делает все правильно. Драко не просто хотелось утереть Слагхорну нос, он знал, что на кон поставлена репутация его наставника. Хороший ученик при наличии достойного рецепта должен уметь приготовить все что угодно.  
  
\- А что ты не можешь приготовить?  
  
Драко остановился и поднял взгляд:  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Ты сказал, что не можешь приготовить некоторые зелья, - пояснил Поттер, неохотно перетирая листья с кровью. - Какие?  
  
Драко ответил не сразу. Он бросил в котел корешки, измельченные глаза, как можно мельче нашинковал стебли и добавил их тоже. Помешал содержимое три раза, не забывая после каждого круга поворачивать черпак на четверть окружности назад. И только потом снова посмотрел на гриффиндорца.  
  
\- Ничего из того, что могло бы вам пригодиться, так что неважно.  
  
\- Ага… - Гарри отставил ступку и достал из сумки потрепанную книгу. Найдя нужную страницу, со множеством пометок на полях, он взглянул несколько раз на доску, потом опять в книгу, словно проверяя что-то. - Просто странно, что ученик Снейпа не может что-то приготовить.  
  
Драко вовсе не хотелось объяснять, что Северус испробовал все способы, чтобы научить его варить любовные зелья, разве что не пытался вбить в него формулу силой. Но как он ни старался, Драко просто не понимал принцип их действия, и любая попытка приготовить нечто подобное заканчивалась катастрофой, достойной Лонгботтома.  
  
\- Не так странно, как видеть тебя в этом классе, - огрызнулся он. - Я думал, ты ненавидишь Зелья.  
  
\- Я ненавижу Снейпа, а не Зелья, - поправил его Поттер. - И потом, они мне нужны, чтоб стать аврором.  
  
От удивления Драко чуть не прекратил помешивать варево.  
  
\- Ты хочешь быть аврором?!  
  
Поттер кивнул.  
  
\- За каким дьяволом тебе хочется работать на Министерство?  
  
Сначала Гарри не знал, что ответить. Он и сам много думал об этом, но Малфой казался по-настоящему озадаченным. Гарри удивила такая реакция.  
  
\- Я… мне казалось, это будет правильно. Когда-нибудь мне придется разобраться с Волдемортом, и я должен быть хорошо подготовлен.  
  
Услышав это имя, Драко поморщился. Оно снова напомнило ему о побеге из ада, в который превратился его дом. Взяв ступку со смесью, приготовленной гриффиндорцем, он вылил все в котел. Жидкость стала молочно-белой и начала бурлить, несмотря на отсутствие огня под котлом.  
  
\- Авроры не играют в квиддич, - негромко сказал он. А взглянув на Поттера, понял, что тот уже думал о том, каково это - быть аврором, который никогда не играет.  
  
\- Ну вот, - Драко шагнул назад. - Готово.  
  
Наклонившись над котлом, Гарри поглядел на тихонько булькающее зелье.  
  
\- Ты уверен?  
  
\- Попробуй, - предложил слизеринец в ответ. - У Слагхорна есть противоядие.  
  
Поттер многозначительно посмотрел на него:  
  
\- Очень смешно. Я знаю, что ты не дословно следовал рецепту. Мешая, ты немного помешивал его в другую сторону.  
  
\- Соображаешь, Поттер. Работая с некоторыми ингредиентами нужно добавлять обратный оборот, иначе они могут взаимодействовать неправильно.  
  
\- Почему?  
  
Драко обернулся удостовериться, что никто не может их подслушать. Несколько человек поглядывали на них, словно ожидая, что они с Поттером вот-вот бросятся друг на друга с кулаками, но все находились слишком далеко, чтобы что-то услышать.  
  
\- Мы верим, - прошептал он, и гриффиндорец сразу понял, о ком идет речь, - что когда в зелье используются животные ингредиенты, нужно помешивать его на четверть оборота на запад, где садится солнце, облегчая боль убитых животных и помогая их душам найти дорогу в темноте. Иначе дух может сделать зелье нестабильным.  
  
\- И что тогда?  
  
Драко открыл рот, но взрыв за столом неподалеку ответил за него. Плотный белый дым моментально расползся по классу, словно туман, окутав оказавшихся рядом студентов, прежде чем те успели пошевелиться. Драко попытался добраться до двери, но ничего не было видно. Он в кого-то врезался и тот человек закричал. Потом закричали еще несколько, кто-то заплакал, зовя мать. Было слышно, как люди натыкаются друг на друга. Кто-то не на шутку перепугался и в панике принялся колотить другого, послышались болезненные вскрики. Мимо пронеслось несколько воспламеняющих заклинаний. Кто-то закричал о пауках, кто-то захныкал. Один вопль перекрыл все остальные:  
  
\- Темный маг! Среди нас Малфоевское отродье! Убить его! Найти его!  
  
Драко мгновенно упал на пол и начал потихоньку отползать назад, пока не наткнулся на стену. Кровожадные призывы стали громче, к ним присоединялись все новые и новые голоса, пока безумие не охватило, казалось, весь Хогвартс. Драко крепко сжал палочку, но не стал колдовать, а потихоньку пополз на четвереньках вдоль стены, надеясь отыскать дверь. Пусть здесь нет окон, но он может спрятаться в подземных лабиринтах, выждать и попытаться выбраться из замка. Одна из его прабабок, Белладонна, однажды спряталась в болотном тумане, и хотя ей пришлось увидеть, как ее мать до смерти забили камнями, двигаясь очень тихо и медленно, она скрылась от толпы, жаждущей ее крови. Драко использовал все, чему научился во сне про нее, и, найдя, наконец, дверь, слегка ее приоткрыл.  
  
Тут же кто-то рванул дверь на себя с другой стороны и применил рассеивающие чары. Драко попытался обезоружить неприятеля, но его заклинание блокировали, а его самого вытащили из класса и швырнули на пол так, что он ударился головой и выронил палочку. Юноша потянулся за ней, но нападающий призвал ее заклинанием, и вместо палочки рука Драко коснулась чего-то мягкого. Он сел и увидел рядом с собой тела родителей. Окровавленные и искалеченные, они лежали, словно пара тряпичных кукол, уставившись пустыми глазами в никуда. Значит, толпа добралась до них и теперь пришла за ним. Если бы Драко не был так напуган, он бы заплакал. Безоружный и беспомощный, ожидая неминуемой смерти, юноша поглядел вверх.  
  
\- Северус? - неверяще прошептал он. - За что?  
  
Снейп уставился на крестника. Он понятия не имел, что привиделось Драко, но что бы это ни было, оно заставило мальчика оцепенеть от страха, не давая шевельнуться. Рядом с ним несколько студентов, избежавшие ядовитых испарений, пытались напоить противоядием тех, кому удалось выбраться из класса. Северус опустился на колени возле Драко и успокаивающе положил руку ему на плечо.  
  
\- Все совсем не так, - мягко произнес он. - Ты отравился, и тебе нужно принять противоядие.  
  
Силясь вдохнуть, Драко отшатнулся.  
  
\- Ты убил их, - прошептал он. - Ты отвернулся…  
  
\- Я их не убивал, - возразил Снейп, решив подыграть. - Я бы никогда не повернулся против вас с отцом. Если не хочешь последовать за ними, выпей это, быстрее.  
  
Драко уставился на пузырек в руке крестного. Северус никогда не лгал ему. Чувствуя, как по щекам потекли слезы, он взял пузырек и проглотил содержимое. Жидкость обожгла ему горло, на мгновение кровь словно превратилась в огонь, но постепенно тела родителей начали тускнеть, пока не исчезли совсем. Призывы к его убийству тоже прекратились, и единственными звуками остались плач студентов и встревоженные уговоры профессоров выпить антидот.  
  
Не веря, что все обошлось, он оглянулся. Уизли съежился в объятьях у Грейнджер, а та пыталась убедить его, что пауки ушли прочь. Студентка из Хаффлпафа, которая в начале занятия улыбалась и шутила со Слагхорном, лежала окровавленная в обожженной одежде. Над ней склонилась озабоченная Помфри.  
  
\- Что… что случилось? - спросил Драко.  
  
Снейп поднялся сам и рывком поднял крестника за воротник мантии, как маленького.  
  
\- Чей-то галлюцинариум взорвался и вы надышались ядовитыми испарениями. Слушай внимательно. Ступай, открой комнаты Слизерина. Всем, кто здесь находился, нужно как можно скорее принять душ, а наши помещения ближе всего. Возьми с собой Поттера, - и он вложил крестнику в ладонь его палочку.  
  
Рассеянно кивнув, Драко оглянулся в поисках Поттера. Тот стоял неподалеку, глубоко дыша, и явно пытался взять себя в руки. Он не казался напуганным, как остальные. Он выглядел смирившимся.  
  
\- Иди, - Мастер зелий подтолкнул Драко, словно тот забыл, куда.  
  
\- Северус… - обернулся юноша. - Здесь ведь никто не знает, кто я такой, верно?  
  
Догадавшись, что тревожит крестника, тот покачал головой:  
  
\- Никто, кроме тех нескольких человек, о ком тебе известно. Теперь ступайте.  
  
Драко послушно кивнул, глянул на Поттера и направился к слизеринской гостиной. Гриффиндорец молча последовал за ним. Добравшись до входа, Драко сказал пароль и закрепил проем заклинанием, чтобы стена оставалась открытой. Однако когда он вошел внутрь, Поттер остался на месте.  
  
\- Идем, - сказал Драко, не желая оставаться один в темноте. - Нам нужно принять душ.  
  
\- Я подожду остальных, - упрямо возразил гриффиндорец. - Они не знают куда идти.  
  
\- Северус приведет их, - объяснил Драко. - Тебе нужно помыться, а то остатки яда подействуют снова.  
  
Гарри не дрогнул, но его лицо напряглось.  
  
\- Снова?  
  
\- Дым был повсюду. Если ты случайно вдохнешь пыль, осевшую на твоей одежде, то все начнется заново.  
  
Ожидая ответа гриффиндорца, Драко удивился, почему до сих пор не появились остальные. И решил, что Северус все еще пытается разобраться, кто ранен, а кто просто напуган.  
  
\- Что ты видел? - вдруг спросил Поттер.  
  
В любое другое время Драко ухмыльнулся бы и ничего не ответил. Но Нарциссы не было рядом, чтобы обнять и утешить его, а Поттер только что лицезрел свой собственный кошмар.  
  
\- Родителей, мертвых, - ответил юный Малфой. - И все вокруг кричали, требуя моей смерти.  
  
Гарри посмотрел на него, и на этот раз его взгляд не казался таким пронизывающим.  
  
\- Забавно. Мне привиделось почти то же самое.


	6. Неловкая встреча на кухне

Не раздеваясь, Драко включил душ и позволил воде смыть остатки ядовитых испарений. Он слышал, как в соседней кабинке Поттер побросал на пол промокшую одежду. Оба юноши молчали. Драко не знал и не хотел знать, что творится в голове у гриффиндорца. Сейчас ему не хотелось думать ни о чем кроме горячей воды, омывающей тело. Он привык думать, что ужасно проживать в кошмарах последние минуты жизни предков, но, увидев безжизненные глаза отца и окровавленное тело матери, понял, что эти сны были всего лишь уроком. Который так и не смог подготовить его к шоку при виде мертвых родителей.  
  
\- Они живы, - прошептал Драко, закрыв глаза и прислонившись лбом к прохладной стене. – Живы. Это была всего лишь дурацкая галлюцинация. Просто галлюцинация.  
  
Хуже всего было то, что он не мог знать наверняка. Его родители на самом деле могли быть мертвы – пойманные и замученные Волдемортом. Драко еще повезло, что рядом с их телами ему не привиделось тело Пэнси… Крэбба с Гойлом… и Теодора, и… юноша подавил всхлип. Он не станет плакать, особенно когда рядом Поттер.  
  
Драко быстро разделся и соединил ладони.  
  
\- Пусть… - горло сдавило и он осекся, вспомнив устремленные на него пустые глаза отца. Заставив себя сосредоточиться, он заговорил снова: - Пусть дождь очистит мою душу от ночи и теней, что я призвал, - все еще видя перед собой тело матери, он повторил слова ритуала.  
  
С его кожи потекли клочки тьмы, но даже когда они исчезли и никакой магии больше не осталось, Драко продолжал повторять заклинание, снова и снова. Напевный ритм превратился в молитву об ином дожде, который смог бы уничтожить кошмарный образ, врезавшийся юноше в память. Снова и снова он шептал омывающей его воде заветные слова, и постепенно они прогнали из его мыслей ужасные воспоминания. Драко знал, что они вернутся, скорее всего в кошмарных снах или когда ему станет особенно одиноко в опустевших комнатах Слизерина, но по крайней мере сейчас он был свободен от них.  
  
Услышав позади легкий топоток, юноша обернулся. За занавеской виднелись маленькие силуэты снующих туда-сюда домовых эльфов. Драко выключил воду, вытерся и, наклонившись за мантией, обнаружил, что она исчезла. На влажном полу лежала лишь его палочка. Поворчав, он обернул вокруг бедер полотенце и вышел. С дюжину домовых эльфов торопливо развешивали возле кабинок полотенца, банные халаты и расставляли шлепанцы для тех студентов, которые еще должны были добраться сюда. Драко взял другое полотенце, вытер волосы и бросил его на пол. Не успел он надеть халат, оно исчезло и на вешалке появилось свежее.  
  
Позади раздался удивленный возглас Поттера. Наверное, тот тоже обнаружил, что его одежда пропала. Щурясь, гриффиндорец вышел из кабинки, придерживая грозящее свалиться полотенце, и одновременно пытаясь надеть очки. Вода капала с волос ему на грудь, и Драко воспользовался случаем незаметно его рассмотреть. На гладкой коже Поттера виднелись несколько старых шрамов и пара светло-розовых, совсем недавних. Слизеринец удивился – во что Золотой мальчик умудрился вляпаться на этот раз? – и лениво протянул:  
  
\- Не знал, что ты эксгибиционист.  
  
Гарри лишь вздохнул, не желая тратить силы на пикировку.  
  
\- Они забрали мою мантию.  
  
Один из домовиков остановился и кивнул, широко улыбнувшись:  
  
\- Да, мастер Поттер. Забрали, чтобы хорошенько вычистить и сделать неопасной. Не волнуйтесь, мы как раз приносим одежду из спален, - и убежал со стопкой полотенец.  
  
Гарри взял ближайший халат и поморщился.  
  
\- Как это можно носить? Он же просто крошечный!  
  
Драко усмехнулся и посмотрел на себя. Его халат запахивался на талии, оставляя открытыми шею и грудь, подол доходил до середины бедер. Кто бы ни выбирал эту одежду, он явно предпочитал восточный стиль. Драко не считал халат таким уж открытым, но Поттер явно думал по-другому.  
  
\- Не переживай. В комнате у меня есть чистые мантии.  
  
Бросив взгляд назад, Гарри на секунду задумался - может, стоит спрятаться в душе и подождать, пока эльф принесет его вещи? Но оба юноши знали, что как только Снейп приведет остальных пострадавших, понадобятся все кабинки.  
  
При виде такой стеснительности Драко усмехнулся, но быстро посерьезнел. Теперь, избавившись от слепящего ужаса и отчаянья, он задумался о том, что произошло на Зельях. Взрыв раздался позади них, но ядовитый дым наполнил класс так быстро, что было невозможно понять, чей же котел взорвался. Ко всему прочему на уроке присутствовал Драко Малфой, предположительно темный маг, подозреваемый в связях с Волдемортом. И он не просто настоял на участии в работе, но и вызвался напарником к Мальчику-который-выжил.  
  
Даже Дамблдору не удастся замять такой случай и завтра «Пророк» выйдет с заголовком: «Катастрофа на уроке зелий. Подозревается наследник Малфоев».  
  
Драко посмотрел на Поттера:  
  
\- Ты можешь взять одну из моих мантий. Она должна быть тебе впору.  
  
\- Правда? – тот удивленно уставился на него и настороженно спросил. – С чего такая забота?  
  
\- Ничего особенного, - пожал плечами Драко, поманив гриффиндорца за собой. – Просто скажи Слагхорну и всем, кто будет спрашивать, что это не наш котел взорвался. Тебе они поверят.  
  
Коридоры в их подземельях прихотливо извивались, но комната Драко располагалась недалеко от гостиной. Как и в спальне гриффиндорцев, там находилось пять кроватей, четыре из которых сейчас пустовали. Драко открыл сундук, стоящий в изножье его кровати, и вытащил мантию, которую пришлось укорачивать – она была ему велика. Когда он пожаловался Северусу, тот и не подумал признавать, что ошибся с размером, сухо заявив, что «надежда умирает последней». Больше Драко об этом не заговаривал.  
  
\- Вот, примерь эту, - сказал он, протягивая мантию гриффиндорцу.  
  
Гарри осторожно взял ее, держа перед собой на вытянутых руках, словно ожидая, что мантия вот-вот оживет и набросится на него. Убедившись, что опасности нет, он накинул ее на плечи. Мантия доходила ему только до середины лодыжек и оказалась тесновата в плечах, рукава не закрывали запястья, а воротник впивался в шею, но, по крайней мере, она полностью застегивалась спереди.  
  
Пока Поттер одевался, Драко тоже быстро переоделся в нормальную одежду и закрыл сундук, чтобы гриффиндорец не заметил, как мало у него вещей. Это у родителей он мог выпрашивать сколько угодно подарков, но с Северусом такой фокус никогда не работал. Пока у Драко снова не появятся собственные карманные деньги, можно забыть о чистопишущих самозатачивающихся перьях, модных мантиях и потрясающих сладостях из «Дьявольских наслаждений» - его любимого магазина на Дрянн-аллее.  
  
\- У вас все комнаты такие? – спросил Поттер, оглядываясь. Зеленые факелы освещали голые каменные стены. И хотя мебель была точно такой же, как в гриффиндорской спальне, эта комната показалась ему ужасно мрачной.  
  
\- Некоторые побольше, но их почти все заняли девчонки, - ответил Драко. – Но, в общем, все одинаковые. А что? Нормальные комнаты.  
  
\- Вы не боитесь, что вас затопит? – спросил Гарри. – Вы же под озером.  
  
Драко не знал, известна ли Поттеру старая присказка, что слизеринскую грязь нужно вымыть из замка, но даже если и нет, замечание обидело его.  
  
\- Нас затопит не раньше, чем ваша башня обвалится, - холодно заметил он и направился к выходу, убедившись, что Поттер следует за ним. И нарочито громко захлопнул дверь.  
  
Подойдя к гостиной, Драко услышал медленно приближающиеся шаги – остальные пострадавшие, наконец, появились. Домовики деловито провожали их к ванной и сноровисто забирали мантии. Заметив друзей, Гарри направился было к ним, но кто-то остановил его, положив руку на плечо.  
  
\- Поговоришь с ними позже, - сказал Мастер зелий. – Идите за мной, оба.  
  
Понурившись в ожидании нагоняя, Драко направился за наставником. Взглянув на шагающего рядом Поттера, он удивился, увидев, что тот держит голову высоко поднятой и хмурится, словно заранее со всем не согласен. Драко, конечно, мог за себя постоять, но он знал, что перечить Северусу – плохая идея.  
  
Посреди гостиной Слагхорн что-то объяснял Дамблдору. Директор молча слушал, задумчиво вертя в руках конфету.  
  
\- А, вот вы где! – произнес он, увидев Драко и Поттера. – Северус уверил меня, что с вами все в порядке, но я хотел убедиться лично.  
  
\- Кажется, я начинаю привыкать к катастрофам, - заявил Гарри, пытаясь ослабить тугой воротник мантии.  
  
\- Я думаю, будет преувеличением называть случившееся катастрофой, - отозвался Слагхорн, неодобрительно взглянув на Драко и Северуса. – До сих пор в моем классе обходилось без инцидентов, но стоило там появиться Малфою, как у него сразу взорвался котел с опасным зельем…  
  
\- Наш котел не взрывался, - перебил его Поттер. – Взрыв раздался позади нас.  
  
Выбитый из колеи замечанием Гарри, Слагхорн произнес, осторожно подбирая слова:  
  
\- Вы уверены? В конце концов, на вас подействовало большое количество галлюцинариума. Память может вас подвести…  
  
\- Я уверен, - твердо ответил Поттер. - Наше зелье просто тихо булькало, пока мы разговаривали…  
  
\- Булькало? – оживившись, перебил его Слагхорн. - Оно не должно… ну, вообще-то, могло, но только если… нет, оно должно было быть инертным. Боюсь, это подтверждает…  
  
\- Это не ничего подтверждает, - не дал ему договорить Снейп. – Вы прекрасно знаете, что галлюцинариум может пребывать в трех состояниях – инертном, окисленном и коррозийном. Очевидно, Драко приготовил второй тип, и это было самым лучшим вариантом, принимая во внимание предложенный рецепт.  
  
\- Я придерживался формулы, - возразил Слагхорн, - и должна была получиться инертная форма…  
  
\- …которая обычно готовится на алкогольной базе, - снова перебил его Снейп. В его голосе слышались одновременно раздражение и самодовольство. – Неужели вы и в самом деле думали, что у кого-нибудь из них выйдет что-то путное? Вы явно не ожидали, что им удастся создать нечто настолько опасное, иначе приготовили бы больше противоядия.  
  
\- Больше? – переспросил Поттер. – Его не хватило?  
  
Дамблор печально покачал головой:  
  
\- Двоих студентов пришлось отправить в клинику Святого Мунго. Обычно там хранятся самые разные противоядия, но, к сожалению, даже у них не оказалось умиротворяющего зелья – оно слишком редко требуется. Нашим пострадавшим придется довольствоваться общим лечением.  
  
\- Сколько времени это займет? – спросил Поттер.  
  
\- Меньше недели, - ответил Драко. – Сомневаюсь, что они сойдут с ума, но все равно это плохой повод прогуливать занятия.  
  
\- Однако мы отвлеклись, - заметил Слагхорн. – Нам необходимо установить, чей котел взорвался и почему. И нельзя не учитывать тот факт, что это случилось, когда в классе появился темный маг.  
  
Драко едва сдержался, чтобы не оглянуться и убедиться, что кроме них в комнате никого нет, особенно после кошмаров, порожденных зельем. Его немного утешило, что Поттер быстро окинул взглядом гостиную, а Дамблдор жестом заставил молчать разъяренного Мастера зелий.  
  
\- Этот темный маг обещал не причинять никому вреда, - сказал старик. – И я полагаю, он держит слово. Нам лучше побыстрее начать расследование, а не возлагать вину на самых очевидных подозреваемых.  
  
Все еще донельзя злой, Северус повернулся к Драко и рявкнул:  
  
\- Ты точно следовал рецепту?  
  
Привыкший к раздражительности крестного и уверенный, что сейчас гнев направлен не на него, юноша ответил как можно спокойнее:  
  
\- Конечно, нет. Я нарезал стебли тоньше, а глаза растер лучше, чем требовалось в рецепте, и на каждый поворот черпака добавлял четверть оборота в другую сторону.  
  
\- Как бы ты изменил рецепт, если бы хотел сделать зелье нестабильным? – не унимался Снейп.  
  
Драко понял - крестный точно знает, что произошло, и хочет утереть Слагхорну нос, показав, насколько знающий у него ученик. Может, Северуса обидело, что Дамблдор пригласил нового профессора по Зельям вместо того, чтобы позволить ему вести и Зелья, и Защиту? Если так, то с его стороны несколько лицемерно повторять, что Малфои самонадеянны и обожают делать все напоказ.  
  
\- Я бы… не стал мешать в противоположную сторону, - медленно проговорил юноша. – И, думаю, добавил бы… - он задумался. Нужно было что-то вступающее в реакцию с имеющимися ингредиентами, но достаточно незаметное. Он постарался вспомнить, что ему встречалось во время инвентаризации в кладовой крестного, и решил, что подходит только одно.  
  
– …части тех животных или насекомых, которые охотятся на ворон. Скорее всего, некромул, - по едва заметной улыбке Северуса Драко понял, что предположил правильно.  
  
\- Некромул? – переспросил Поттер. – Что это?  
  
\- Очень маленькие паучки, - ответил Дамблдор. – Их нельзя увидеть невооруженным глазом, но вместе они сплетают тонкую и прочную паутину, которая тянется на многие мили. Они водятся в Запретном лесу и гибнут с наступлением холодов.  
  
\- В основном они охотятся на маленьких птиц, - продолжил Снейп. – Но и воронами не брезгуют. А учитывая, что сушеная чемерица похожа по цвету и консистенции на мертвых некромул, легко можно предположить перекрестное загрязнение. Ингредиенты были испорчены.  
  
\- Невозможно! – возмутился Слагхорн. – Я сам сушил эту чемерицу, и потом, она вовсе не из Запретного леса! Никакого перекрестного загрязнения быть не могло!  
  
\- Случайного – возможно, - вкрадчиво заметил Снейп. – Но вы не запираете класс. Ночью кто угодно может войти и сделать все, что пожелает.  
  
\- Вы думаете, это было сделано намеренно? – спросил Дамблдор.  
  
\- Уверен, - кивнул Снейп. – И вряд ли виновник находился неподалеку в ожидании взрыва.  
  
\- Но это значит, что в школе находится вражеский агент! – всполошился Слагхорн. – Вредитель! Как ему удалось проникнуть сюда и остаться незамеченным?  
  
\- На этот вопрос нам лучше найти ответ поскорее, - озабоченно заметил Дамблдор. – Но нужно отыскать истинного виновника, а не подозревать кого-то просто потому, что он нам не нравится. Продолжим разговор в другом месте – кажется, студенты выходят.  
  
Появились две девушки из Равенкло. Одна все еще всхлипывала и другая, заботливо закутав подругу в плед, усадила ее на диван. Обе были расстроены и не обратили никакого внимания на маленькую группку в углу. Драко с трудом подавил вздох, подозревая, что Северус сделал то же самое. Им обоим хотелось поскорее избавиться от нежеланных посетителей, но придется потерпеть, пока те оденутся нормально. Дамблдор окликнул домовика, чтобы убедиться, все ли в порядке, и удалился, напоследок заверив, что сделает все возможное для поимки вредителя.  
  
\- Что ж, - с притворной озабоченностью вздохнул Слагхорн, - думаю, я должен поспешить к себе и убедиться, что остальные ингредиенты в порядке. Прошу меня извинить, - он заторопился наружу, явно стараясь убраться побыстрее, пока никто не вспомнил, что он сам когда-то был слизеринцем. Но не успел уйти далеко.  
  
\- Минутку, – Северус преградил ему дорогу. – Я бы хотел поговорить с вами о том, что не следует откусывать больше, чем можете прожевать, - стена начала закрываться, но Гарри и Драко еще успели уловить последние слова Мастера зелий, произнесенные угрожающим тоном:  
  
\- Ты знаешь, кем я был, Слагхорн, но лучше бы тебе помнить и о том, кем я остаюсь до сих пор. Ты прекрасно подойдешь для пополнения запасов…  
  
Как только в комнате стало тихо, Драко отошел к столу возле стеклянной стены, сел и придвинул к себе отцовский дневник и летопись. К его удивлению, Поттер подошел и встал рядом, уставившись сквозь стекло. В ленивых подводных течениях играл бледный серебристый свет и озеро походило на мраморную гробницу.  
  
\- Отсюда можно увидеть кальмара? – вдруг спросил Гарри. – Или русалидов?  
  
\- Иногда, - пожал плечами Драко. – Не слишком часто.  
  
\- Ясно, – отозвался гриффиндорец, глядя, как от края стекла поднялись несколько пузырьков и исчезли в неярком свете. – Красиво.  
  
\- На это стоит посмотреть, когда озеро не замерзшее, - медленно произнес Драко. – Рыбки подплывают совсем близко.  
  
\- И вода зеленая, - подхватил Гарри. – Наверное, подходит к обстановке.  
  
Все больше студентов выходило из душевой и рассаживалось по диванам и креслам, с любопытством оглядываясь. Их негромкие голоса заполнили комнату и Драко заговорил тише.  
  
\- Ты уже видел дно озера. И я сомневаюсь, что этот разговор просто из вежливости. Чего ты хочешь?  
  
Поттер оглянулся на остальных, придвинул кресло поближе к столу и сел. Наклонившись к Драко, он шепнул:  
  
\- Ты сказал, что поворачивать черпак на четверть оборота назад - это темная магия, так? – заинтересовавшись, слизеринец кивнул. – Тогда почему Слагхорн ничего не сказал? Он должен был заметить.  
  
\- Конечно, он заметил, - пожал плечами Драко. – Они прекрасно знают о смешении душ и духов, но притворяются, что понятия об этом не имеют. Они не хотят признавать, что после убийства животного что-то теряется безвозвратно, поэтому и не добавляют обратный поворот. И сами же портят свои зелья. А когда у нас все получается правильно, они говорят, что мы, темные маги, делаем для этого что-то ужасное.  
  
\- Но почему бы просто не указать обратный поворот в рецепте? Не обязательно же объяснять, зачем так делать.  
  
\- Обязательно. Рано или поздно кто-нибудь заметит, что так нужно поступать только при работе с определенными ингредиентами, и начнет задавать вопросы. Твоя магглорожденная подружка, например.  
  
Гарри сурово взглянул на него и выпрямился:  
  
\- Она мне не подружка.  
  
\- Да? – ухмыльнулся Драко. – Предпочитаешь своего рыжего приятеля?  
  
\- Он мне не… - Поттер осекся, стиснул зубы и поднялся. На мгновение Драко испугался, что гриффиндорец его ударит, но тут увидел вышедших из душевой Уизли и Грейнджер, облаченных в короткие банные халаты. Поттер поторопился присоединиться к ним и троица устроилась на диване. Уизли немедленно принялся сетовать, что на Золотом мальчике надета слизеринская мантия, не забыв отметить, что она ему мала, но Драко перестал обращать на них внимание.  
  
Постепенно все больше и больше студентов выходило в гостиную. Заскучав и не желая ни с кем разговаривать, Драко открыл отцовский дневник. На форзаце золотыми чернилами была сделана надпись: «Моему внуку Люциусу». С герба на первой странице на юношу лениво зашипела крылатая змея. Детские каракули отца, так непохожие на его нынешний элегантный почерк, начинались чуть дальше. Судя по дорогому виду дневника, он был зачарован, чтобы записывать фразы под диктовку хозяина и исправлять ошибки, если тот писал сам. Еще дневник был специально заговорен, чтобы более ранние записи ужимались, оставляя достаточно места новым – пока Драко листал страницы, абзацы удлинялись и становились более пригодными для чтения.  
  
«26 декабря 1964. Получил это на Рождество. Понятия не имею, что здесь писать. Дед говорит, всем растущим детям нужен дневник. Лично я предпочитаю читать чужие.  
  
20 февраля. Дед говорит, я должен попробовать что-нибудь сюда записать. Думаю, ему просто хочется выведать все мои секреты.  
  
27 февраля. Новая учительница по чарам. Надо бы избавиться от нее, но, боюсь, это будет нелегко, особенно после того, что случилось с предыдущей. Хотя не думаю, что и эта задержится.  
  
25 марта. Не пришлось избавляться от училки – отец сделал это за меня. Они с дедом прямо при ней поругались из-за ядов, которые вчера испортились. Отцу пришлось стереть ей память и отослать, но не пойму, почему он меня за это отругал. Дед сказал, что он просто разозлился и что я не виноват. Нас осталось так мало, что приходится идти на риск и нанимать посторонних.  
  
2 апреля. Отец сказал, что я готов к настоящему обучению и больше не нужно никаких пришлых профессоров. Моим наставником будет дед – он учил и отца тоже. Не могу дождаться. Никто больше не станет вбивать мне в голову заклинания и грамматику!  
  
4 апреля. Ненавижу! Да, вокруг больше нет чужих, и не надо следить за каждым своим словом, но дед гоняет меня хуже, чем домового эльфа! Ото всех растений, что он заставил меня повыдергать, руки просто отваливаются, а от его дурацких кислот и испарений слезятся глаза. А после мне еще пришлось убирать в лаборатории! Ненавижу! Уборка - дело слуг. Малфои не убирают. И не выпалывают сорняки.  
  
7 апреля. Научился готовить зелье из сорняков и всякого мусора. Дед сказал, что оно помогает от водянок и нытья. Надо будет получше прятать дневник.  
  
11 апреля. Отец получил приглашение на банкет в Министерство. Надеюсь, мы не пойдем.  
  
14 апреля. Сегодня дед говорил с воронами. Он сказал, что всегда слушает их, если они собираются возле дома, а нынче утром целая стая расселась на деревьях. Они каркали, как ненормальные. Но он так и не сказал, что узнал от них. Когда я выучу это заклинание?  
  
17 апреля. Похоже, нам все-таки придется тащиться на тот банкет в Министерство. Не пойму, зачем. Ведьмы любят сплетничать о маме, когда думают, что я не слышу.  
  
20 апреля. Все еще слишком болен, чтобы вставать. Никто не говорит мне в чем дело, только велят спать дальше.  
  
24 апреля. Уже могу понемножку ходить. Дед сказал, что на банкете кто-то подлил яд в мой бокал. Тот, кто это сделал, хотел поглядеть, как поступит отец: отвезет меня в Св. Мунго, как полагается добропорядочному колдуну, или побежит в лес, словно темный маг. Я помню только как упал и меня отнесли на диван. Как только мы отошли подальше от гостей, отец отнес меня в рощу, чтобы приготовить противоядие. Дед велел записать рецепт.  
  
Спасение дохлого паука: поместить одного свежеразмолотого паука «черная вдова», три ягоды белладонны и семь капель крови в чашу вина и хорошо перемешать. Получается три дозы противоядия от укуса пауков chylapodaen или одна – яда.  
  
Вот почему мне все еще плохо – это не только противоядие, но и яд тоже.  
  
28 апреля. Все еще быстро устаю, поэтому читаю в постели. Отец сказал, что нашел того, кто меня отравил.  
  
5 мая. Почти выздоровел. Дед натаскивает меня в противоядиях и амулетах. Очень интересно. Засиделся допоздна, но отец подарил мне новую руку славы, которой должно хватить надолго. Выглядит свежесрубленной.  
  
10 мая…»  
  
\- Прошу внимания, - реплика Северуса заставила Драко прервать чтение и юноша поднял голову. Стоя на верхних ступеньках лестницы, чтобы всем было хорошо его видно, Мастер зелий продолжил говорить, не обращая никакого внимания на снующих среди студентов домовиков:  
  
\- Теперь, когда ваша одежда доставлена, вы можете переодеться и отправляться на ужин. Будьте внимательны и не забывайте здесь свои вещи, потому что я не стану снова открывать для вас Слизерин.  
  
Эльфы откуда-то знали, где чьи вещи, и быстро раздали их студентам, явно жаждущим поскорее убраться из подземелий. Быстро накинув мантии прямо поверх банных халатов, все заторопились прочь. Гарри тоже переоделся, бросил позаимствованную мантию на диван и, убедившись, что палочка в кармане, вышел вслед за друзьями.  
  
Крошечные ручки потянули Драко за рукав и он взглянул вниз.  
  
\- Мастер Драко, - пропищала эльфийка, протягивая ему чистую одежду, - мы все почистили. Картинка, что была в кармане, намокла, но мы ее высушили.  
  
Юноша взял у нее из рук свою мантию и фотографию. Из-за случившегося он совсем забыл о снимке. Вода размыла рамку, но изображение осталось ярким и четким. Драко посмотрел на родителей и отчего-то занервничал сильнее. Наверное, галлюцинариум все еще давал о себе знать.  
  
Как только гостиная опустела, Северус снял чары, державшие вход открытым, и с удовлетворением посмотрел, как стена сомкнулась, преградив доступ посторонним. Наконец он обратил внимание на ученика, с недовольной гримасой подошел и встал рядом с ним. Юноша захлопнул отцовский дневник и приготовился к выговору.  
  
\- Ты пропустил Чары, - начал Северус.  
  
\- Да, сэр, - кивнул Драко. – Зачитался в библиотеке, - он хотел добавить, что пропустил и обед тоже, но решил, что наставника это вряд ли волнует.  
  
\- Неужели там есть что-то, что может тебя заинтересовать? – спросил Мастер зелий.  
  
\- Использование гидр в зельях, - оправдываться не было смысла, так что юный Малфой проглотил комок в горле. Снейп был превосходным наставником, но, обладая острым умом и взрывным темпераментом, частенько ранил чувства Драко. К счастью, на этот раз объяснение его удовлетворило.  
  
\- Наконец-то ты проявил хоть какую-то прозорливость, - Мастер зелий повернулся и направился к полкам в углу комнаты. Открыв шкафчик, где хранились ингредиенты и список требуемых Дамблдором зелий, он велел: - Иди сюда. До вечера нам нужно приготовить еще несколько газов.  
  
Драко молча вздохнул. Сегодня обойдется без нагоняя. Наверное, Северус еще не слышал о происшествии в классе Хагрида и о его визите к Помфри. В любом случае, сам Драко не собирался ничего ему рассказывать. Отложив дневник, юноша посмотрел на часы на дальней стене. Ужин был в самом разгаре, и он сомневался, что успеет вовремя закончить работу. Но это неважно - он все равно не чувствовал себя в безопасности в Большом зале. Стараясь не обращать внимания на недовольное урчание в животе, Драко прочел список того, что Северус наметил для него на сегодня, и неохотно потянулся за ингредиентами.  
  
Когда они закончили, уже давно наступил отбой. Заполнив газами последние бутыли, Драко запечатал их и поставил на полку с готовыми зельями. Устало опустив голову на руки, он смотрел, как Северус завершает свою работу. От вони гниющих растений юноша поморщился. Газы, если их правильно хранить, могут быть полезны не меньше чем зелья, но от их запаха у него всегда болит голова.  
  
\- Мы сделали почти половину требуемого, - произнес Снейп. Еще раз проверив готовые зелья, он вычеркнул их из списка. – Если так пойдет и дальше, мы закончим с этим заданием еще до конца недели.  
  
\- И что? Сможем отдохнуть или получим следующий список? – спросил Драко.  
  
\- Следующий, который, скорее всего, будет длиннее, как только они поймут, насколько быстро мы можем работать, - вздохнул Мастер зелий и свернул пергамент. – Сходи поешь, но не задерживайся. Завтра рано вставать.  
  
Драко кивнул, накинул мантию и отправился на кухню. Он сомневался, что в этот час наткнется на кого-нибудь в коридорах, но с поднятым капюшоном чувствовал себя увереннее. На секунду он задумался, каково это - быть Пожирателем, произносить заклятья из-под маски, когда никто не может тебя узнать? Должно быть, здорово. Его родители всегда возвращались со своих ночных прогулок оживленными, на славу позабавившись с грязнокровками и посеяв панику в колдовском мире. Кроме последнего раза – нахмурился Драко – когда в воздухе неожиданно появился Знак мрака. Тогда попрятались все - и Пожиратели, и простые колдуны. Его родители, не на шутку встревоженные, укрылись в их экипаже, сорвали маски и черные мантии, словно Волдеморт мог возникнуть из ниоткуда, а отец обнажил предплечье, где давно поблекшая метка вновь налилась мраком.  
  
Тряхнув головой, чтобы избавиться от неприятных воспоминаний, Драко свернул в короткий коридор, освещенный одним-единственным факелом. Перед ним располагались несколько дверей. Прежде чем открыть ближайшую, юноша оглянулся, проверяя, нет ли кого-нибудь поблизости.  
  
Это была одна из многих тайн, ревниво хранимых слизеринцами, и любимый секрет Драко. В пустой, темной и совсем маленькой, не больше чулана, комнатке находилась лишь врезанная в каменные стены лестница. Начав подниматься и почувствовав, что люк уже близко, Драко поднял руку и коснулся шершавой деревянной поверхности. Нашарив ручку, он поднял дверцу и выбрался на кухню.  
  
Ночью здесь находилось всего несколько эльфов – они расставляли по местам чистую посуду и готовились к завтраку - все прочие занимались уборкой. Люк, через который забрался Драко, располагался в дальнем углу, подальше от любопытных глаз, но не успел он опустить крышку и отряхнуть мантию, как к нему уже спешило крошечное созданье с накрытой тарелкой в руках.  
  
\- Даффи знала, что мастер Драко зайдет сегодня, - сказала эльфийка и поставила тарелку на стол перед ним. – Даффи следила, чтобы его ужин не остыл.  
  
Драко уселся на табурет, на который эльфы становились, чтобы дотянуться до висящей на стене утвари, и поднял крышку. Ростбиф и пюре еще дымились, с краю лежали несколько пирожков, и Драко сразу же схватил один. Пирожок оказался не таким сладким, как делала Филли, но школьные эльфы не готовили для него всю жизнь, как она, и не знали его вкусов.  
  
Закончив ужин и отодвинув тарелку, юноша уже собрался уходить, прихватив десерт с собой, как вдруг стена неподалеку от него раздвинулась, открыв часть коридора, увешанного картинами с фруктами. В проем шагнул Поттер и замер.  
  
\- Малфой? – произнес он, прикрывая глаза от слишком яркого света, стоя в поношенной, ставшей ему слишком тесной за лето пижаме, встрепанный и явно недовольный, что оказался на кухне не один. – Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
\- Ем, - огрызнулся Драко.  
  
\- Среди ночи?  
  
\- Ты думаешь я стану есть, сидя в одиночестве, на виду у всей школы? А как насчет тебя? Что-то я не вижу значка старосты. Друзья знают, где ты?  
  
Поттер не ответил и Драко понял, что задел его за живое.  
  
Наверняка Золотому мальчику приходится потихоньку смываться просто чтобы побыть одному. Неудивительно, что он рассердился, обнаружив здесь Драко. Но слизеринец вовсе не собирался доставлять ему удовольствие своим уходом.  
  
\- Я не обязан перед тобой отчитываться, - пробормотал Поттер. – Просто я проголодался.  
  
Он взял с соседнего стола поднос со сладостями, оставленный, видимо, специально для него, и помедлил у выхода. В замке было всего несколько мест, где он мог поесть без помех, а возвращаться в Гриффиндор значило снова встретить нежеланную сейчас компанию.  
  
Глядя на Гарри, Драко подумал, что тот совершенно не умеет скрывать свои чувства. Ему на ум пришло сразу несколько дюжин едких замечаний о друзьях гриффиндорца. Он открыл было рот, но передумал. В конце концов, если Уизел не соврал и ему действительно придется какую-то часть дня проводить с Поттером, не стоит портить с ним отношения. Год закулисных интриг научил Драко не только внушать страх, но и понимать, когда лучше использовать кнут, а когда – пряник.  
  
\- Тебе не обязательно уходить, - сказал он.  
  
\- Что? – Поттер искоса взглянул на него.  
  
\- Тебе явно нужно побыть подальше от друзей, - объяснил слизеринец. – И, вопреки всеобщему мнению, я могу быть… - он попытался подыскать правильное слово. Дружелюбным? Милым? Явно не то, – …вежливым.  
  
Поттер хмыкнул:  
  
\- Ты отравил мои пирожные, да? И хочешь посмотреть, как я окочурюсь.  
  
Сам того не желая, Драко улыбнулся:  
  
\- У меня бы рука не поднялась отравить десерт. И я предпочел бы видеть тебя живым, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока ты не прикончишь Темного лорда.  
  
Гарри еще немного посомневался, но любопытство пересилило. Он закрыл дверь, взял стул и уселся напротив слизеринца. Несколько минут они ели молча, слушая, как домовики устраиваются на ночь в укромных закоулках и чуланах. Оба чувствовали себя немного странно и старались не смотреть друг на друга. Странные прихоти войны и политики привели двух недругов если и не на одну сторону, но объединили против общего врага, и ни один из них не знал, как обращаться с другим.  
  
\- Почему ты называешь его Темным лордом? – вдруг спросил Гарри. – Непохоже, что он главный среди темных магов и все такое.  
  
\- Он… - Драко опустил голову и задумался. Черт! Только Поттер мог задать настолько глупый вопрос о том, что невозможно объяснить и что все просто принимают как должное. – Просто так случилось.  
  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
Драко взглянул на гриффиндорца и снова чертыхнулся про себя. Как объяснить кому-то точку зрения, совершенно не похожую на его собственную, если тот человек даже не подозревает, что подобное возможно?  
  
\- Он сам начал называть себя лордом. Когда стало ясно, что он противостоит Министерству, сообщество темных магов приняло его с распростертыми объятьями, - Драко вздохнул и поник. – Мы думали, что он тот, кого мы ждали все это время – темный повелитель, появившийся, чтобы спасти нас от света.  
  
\- Темный повелитель? – насторожился Гарри. – Звучит как пророчество.  
  
\- Пророчества это ерунда, - отмахнулся Драко, не заметив, как изменилось выражение лица гриффиндорца. – Никогда не знаешь, что там на самом деле имеется в виду, пока все не произойдет. Нет, темный лорд это не пророчество. Это надежда. Когда-нибудь появится могущественный маг, который объединит нас всех, словно возрожденный Мордред. Он сможет сплотить все наши семьи в неодолимую силу, - у Драко вдруг пропал аппетит и он отложил недоеденное пирожное. – Но по какой-то невероятной прихоти судьбы нынешний темный лорд оказался психом.  
  
\- Кто такой Мордред? – спросил Поттер. – Звучит знакомо.  
  
\- Еще одно доказательство того, что тебе известна только отредактированная версия истории, - слизеринец отодвинул тарелку и подался вперед. – Теперь моя очередь спрашивать. Почему ты бродишь ночью по школе? – услышав неловкие отговорки, он лишь усмехнулся. – Я не дурак, Поттер. Эльфы специально оставили для тебя десерт. И пусть я был полумертвый от усталости, когда прилетел, но помню достаточно. Очень странно, что любимчик Дамблдора гулял один, ночью, в буран.  
  
Гарри замолчал и уставился в стол.  
  
\- Я не могу сказать, - наконец проговорил он.  
  
\- Боишься, что я буду смеяться? – спросил Драко и пожал плечами. – Ладно, обещаю: никаких насмешек, что бы ты там ни делал.  
  
\- Не в этом дело, - Гарри медленно покачал головой. – Я не могу сказать, потому что не доверяю тебе.  
  
Драко замер, словно получив пощечину. Конечно, он знал, что Поттер все еще ненавидит его за шесть лет издевательств, но, черт побери, он пожертвовал домом, состоянием, возможно даже родными и друзьями, чтобы открыто выступить против Волдеморта. Чего еще им надо? Чтобы в битве он заслонил Золотого мальчика от убийственного проклятья? Да, он несколько лет портил гриффиндорцу жизнь, и что с того? Поттер делал то же самое.  
  
Но истинная причина его гнева была в другом, и Драко удивился, когда осознал ее. На какой-то миг он просто забыл, что совсем один в этом огромном, полном чужаков замке, где ему вообще не следовало быть.  
  
Если бы Люциус не настоял, что Драко сам должен уничтожить имение, ему не пришлось бы лететь одному в Хогвартс. Сейчас они с Пэнси вместе вели бы остальных детей через всю страну к школе, вместе искали бы безопасные пути и временные укрытия. Может, он бы даже нашел отца с его рыцарями и вступил в бой под его командованием. В любом случае, рядом с ним были бы друзья и союзники.  
  
Драко выпрямился. Не просто друзья, но, что более важно, его окружали бы единомышленники, как и он практикующие темную магию феи Морганы. В отличие от недавней стычки с Хагридом, когда он использовал для защиты напускную браваду, сейчас его гордость была неподдельной.  
  
\- Ты и не должен мне доверять. Я не на твоей стороне, - мягко произнес Драко, зная, что Поттер, скорее всего, мало что поймет. Неважно. Он наверняка потом спросит Грейнджер. – Смерть Волдеморта ничего не изменит между сторонниками Мерлина и последователями Морганы. Когда эта битва закончится, война будет бушевать еще тысячу лет.  
  
Уже совершенно не чувствуя голода, Драко поднялся и подошел к стене, через которую вошел гриффиндорец. Он не собирался выдавать слизеринский проход на кухню.  
  
\- Подожди, - удивленно окликнул его Поттер. – О чем ты говоришь? Ведь все это началось с Волдеморта!  
  
\- Если ты так думаешь, - холодно произнес Драко, - может, тебе стоит поучить историю, а не спать во время занятий, - он выскользнул из кухни, не забыв посмотреть, за какой картиной скрывается вход. Отойдя подальше, он замедлил шаг и плотнее запахнул мантию. В коридоре горело всего несколько факелов и воздух был таким холодным, что можно было видеть белые облачка дыхания.  
  
Драко знал, что не должен был терять терпение, или, как сказал бы Северус, позволять дурацкой Малфоевской гордости взять над ним верх. Естественно, Поттер не станет ему доверять. Люциус подчинялся Волдеморту долгие годы, а Драко во всем повиновался отцу. Было глупо полагать, что внезапный переход на сторону Дамблдора поможет юному Малфою заслужить уважение в близоруких глазах Мальчика-который-выжил. Но во что им обошлось это решение? Они потеряли дом и всякую надежду на нормальную жизнь на долгие годы вперед. Неужели это ничего не значит? Даже Дамблдор поверил Драко и то, что Поттер не доверял мнению старого волшебника, казалось неоправданно жестоким.  
  
\- Не очень-то похоже на послушного маленького гриффиндорца, - пробормотал юноша себе под нос. – Тупой шрамоголовый идиот. Не знает даже кто такой Мордред. Магглолюбивый невежда. Ручаюсь, он не прочел ни одной книги кроме учебников. Наверное, списывает все у Грейнджер.  
  
Подходя к гостиной, он все еще ругался.  
  



	7. Драко спасает друга

На Рунах, устроившись в самом конце класса и старательно игнорируя торопливо строчащую в тетради Грейнджер, Драко глядел в окно, не обращая никакого внимания на профессора и вспоминая ночной разговор с Поттером, случившийся несколько дней назад. Он, конечно, вовсе не рассчитывал, что гриффиндорец назовет его другом и станет делиться с ним всеми своими секретами, но такого оскорбления тоже никак не ожидал. Хотя должен был, и все-таки… Драко нахмурился.  
  
Тупой, шрамоголовый сын грязнокровки думает, что знает все на свете…  
  
Хуже всего было то, что Драко не понимал, почему отпор Поттера так его задел. Или почему он не может выдержать взгляд Золотого мальчика, хотя глядеть сверху вниз на важных чиновников из Министерства для него не составляло никакого труда. Он вздохнул. Почему его так рассердило, что Поттер оказался таким же невеждой, как и все остальные?  
  
За окном сорвалась и разбилась сосулька, прервав размышления Драко и остальных студентов. Теперь, когда буран прекратился и потихоньку начало пригревать солнце, звук трескающегося льда стал привычным. Из-за Волдемортовых манипуляций с погодой наступило странное время – неуютно холодное и невыносимо яркое – ни зима, ни лето. Это странное межсезонье напоминало Драко сумерки, таинственную пору между днем и ночью. И, как и сумерки, оно делало его беспокойным, нетерпеливым, вызывало чувство, что вот-вот случится нечто неожиданное. Днем занятия сливались в неясный поток, ночи были заполнены приготовлением зелий. Вестей от родителей и друзей по-прежнему не было, и Драко постепенно начал терять надежду.  
  
Отцовский дневник немного помогал сгладить тяжелое чувство. В редкие свободные минуты после окончания занятий и перед появлением Северуса юноша растягивался на диване в гостиной и читал. Страница за страницей перед ним разворачивалась жизнь его семьи. После случая с отравлением детские жалобы Люциуса прекратились, а жажда новых знаний и секретов стала расти. Постепенно стало явным его восхищение заклятьями, а почерк, поначалу неуклюжий, превратился в уверенный и элегантный.  
  
К своему глубокому удовлетворению Драко узнал, что отец был далеко не так хорош в зельях, как он сам. Юный Люциус с трудом мог приготовить зелья, с которыми легко справлялся практически любой пятикурсник, и вскоре дед оставил попытки научить его чему-то более сложному. Люциусу просто не хватало терпения, которое необходимо для работы с зельями, да и особенности разных ингредиентов никогда не интересовали его. Драко же за годы обучения в Хогвартсе понял, что успеха в зельеварении можно добиться, только искренне полюбив этот предмет. А под руководством Северуса это было неизбежно. Иногда крестному приходилось буквально силком вытаскивать завороженного Драко из своего огромного хранилища, чтобы вернуть к работе.  
  
Но в неспособности Люциуса к зельеварению юный Малфой увидел причину своих неудач с любовными зельями.  
  
С другой стороны, в том, что касалось заклинаний, Драко пошел по стопам отца. Порчи и проклятья давались ему легко, но в то время как он находил их довольно интересными, Люциус был ими просто очарован. Целые абзацы в дневнике он посвящал описанию малейших подробностей воздействия заклятья на жертву, вплоть до упоминания, как высыхает и трескается кожа и вытекают глаза после особенно удачной «импедименты»…  
  
Люциус с увлеченностью одержимого сочинял сложные, напевные заклинания, достаточно мощные, чтобы повлиять на саму природу, но слишком длинные для сражений. Перечитывая каждое из них, нацарапанное на полях, с зачеркнутыми и переписанными словами, Драко ловил себя на том, что шевелит губами в такт - ему ужасно хотелось их испытать.  
  
К сожалению, читать дневник в классе было нельзя. Золотая окантовка кожаной обложки и пожелтевшие страницы слишком отличались от привычного вида учебников, и юноше не хотелось возбуждать всеобщее любопытство. После того, как слухи об инциденте на Зельях расползлись по школе, осталось слишком мало мест, где Драко мог бы читать без опаски. Хогвартс превратился в тюрьму. Даже гостиная временами казалась неуютной, душной и чужой.  
  
Когда прозвенел звонок, Драко поднялся и вышел, ни на кого не глядя. Вместо главного холла, где временно проходили занятия Хагрида, он отправился в библиотеку. Северус не будет возражать, если он пропустит Уход, а то, что туда отправится Уизли, который явно недолюбливал этот предмет, только добавляло удовольствия.  
  
Когда он вошел, мадам Пинс неприязненно поглядела на него, но ничего не сказала. Снейп ясно дал понять всем профессорам, что он, как декан и опекун юного Малфоя, позволяет тому ходить в любую часть замка, когда вздумается. И предупредил самого Драко, что именно на нем будут проверяться их экспериментальные зелья, если крестник что-нибудь натворит. Конечно, кроме них двоих никто понятия не имел, что юноша обязан вести себя хорошо, и Драко намеревался держать это в тайне.  
  
Не задерживаясь возле библиотекарши, слизеринец сразу направился в Запретную секцию. Будучи гостем, он не мог пользоваться привилегиями студентов, но зато у него были другие – например, свободный доступ в закрытые для остальных разделы библиотеки. Он не сомневался, что Пинс закатила истерику, когда Северус заявил ей об этом. Она вела себя с Драко так, словно он был каким-то чудовищем, но запретить ничего не могла. Даже Дамблдор дал свое позволение, хотя юный Малфой был уверен, что за подобной покладистостью что-то кроется. Постоянная жизнерадостность старика его настораживала.  
  
Прохаживаясь среди стеллажей, юноша остановился в секции, посвященной мошенничеству и обману, разглядывая дюжины книг, стоящие на полках: «Койот, Локи и Курен: совершенствование обмана», «Грамматический разбор: как сплетать ложь с правдой», «Как обменять звезду на луну» и так далее. Большинство книг Драко уже встречал в необъятной библиотеке отца, от которой теперь остались лишь угли и пепел, но некоторые названия были ему незнакомы. Он постоял несколько минут возле полок, стараясь что-нибудь выбрать, и, наконец, остановился на «Обмане болотных огоньков» - практическом руководстве, обещающем научить читателей ловить неуловимых созданий, обводить вокруг пальца завзятых обманщиков и распутывать самые запутанные заклинания.  
  
Драко не поверил ни единому слову, но тон предисловия был таким уверенным, что ему захотелось узнать, как автору удалось состряпать текст об искусстве обмана, который кто-то счел пригодным для Хогвартса. Под неодобрительным взглядом мадам Пинс он записал книгу и, повернувшись к одному из столов, заметил Уизли, который явно искал его. Драко быстренько нырнул обратно в Запретную секцию и принялся наблюдать оттуда.  
  
Следовало ожидать, что рано или поздно рыжий появится здесь, решил он, недовольно поморщившись. Подождав, пока гриффиндорец повернет за угол, Драко потихоньку выскользнул из библиотеки, прошел чуть дальше, до следующего поворота, и бросился бежать. Он хотел скрыться до того, как Уизли поймет, что искать его в библиотеке бесполезно и отправится в подземелья. Добежав до гостиной, юноша быстро схватил метлу и теплую мантию, и бросился во двор.  
  
Несколько минут спустя он уже был на улице. С карнизов свисали сосульки, снег был грязный и серый. На морозном воздухе дыхание превращалось в парок, и Драко быстро набросил на плечи мантию, не успев даже толком почувствовать холод. Бережно спрятав книгу в карман, он сел на метлу и мягко оттолкнулся от земли. Подставив лицо ветру, он взлетел выше замковых шпилей и закружил среди облаков.  
  
Драко знал, что выходить одному было рискованно, но ему отчаянно хотелось оказаться подальше от мрачных подземелий и переполненных залов. С высоты замок походил на кукольный домик, а квиддичное поле и вовсе казалось лежащей рядом игрушкой.  
  
Поглядев вниз, он заметил, как во дворе появилась рыжая точка. Раздраженно фыркнув, юноша взлетел еще выше, укрывшись за ближайшим облаком, хотя был уверен, что Уизли не сможет увидеть его на такой высоте. Неудивительно, что Поттер бродит ночами по школе. Если рыжий так настырно преследует тех, кто ему не нравится, можно только догадываться, какой он прилипчивый с друзьями.  
  
Но Драко знал, что не может прятаться вечно. Жесткая рукоятка метлы почти сразу надавила на едва начавшие сходить синяки и ноги разболелись. Надеясь, что Уизли его не заметит, слизеринец спикировал к зубчатому ограждению на дальней башне. Гладкие подошвы ботинок скользнули по льду, и юноша упал, ударившись плечом о каменную кладку. Застонав, он сел и глубоко вздохнул. Нечестно! Злому бурану Волдеморта не удалось его прикончить, так теперь чертов лед старается довершить начатое! Бросив метлу, Драко стукнул по скользкой поверхности кулаком, но лишь ободрал костяшки. И синяк на плече тут же отозвался болью.  
  
\- Несправедливо, - пробормотал юноша, подтянув колени к груди. Он потерял дом, родителей, друзей, свой чудесный Нимбус-2001, на котором были все необходимы чары, и ради чего? Чтобы словно испуганная маленькая змейка отсиживаться в норе и яростно шипеть на проходящих мимо животных, пытаясь притвориться ядовитой? Драко прижал ладонь к плечу, но оно заболело еще сильнее, так, что на глаза навернулись слезы. Он яростно вытер их и по привычке оглянулся – если бы Северус узнал, что его почти совершеннолетний крестник позволил себе так разнюниться, он бы не замедлил предоставить Драко настоящую причину для слез.  
  
Ветер распахнул полы его мантии, и юноша поспешно завернулся в нее поплотнее. Глупо было надеяться, что здесь можно будет почитать. Стоял такой сумрачный холод, что казалось, вот-вот пойдет снег. Глядя на Запретный лес было трудно поверить, что лето закончилось совсем недавно. Деревья стояли голые, обледеневшие, и даже в солнечном свете лес выглядел мрачно и зловеще. Дюжины ворон расселись на холодных ветках, прибившись друг к дружке и каркая так громко, что иногда заглушали ветер.  
  
\- Вот ты где!  
  
Драко едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Позади него появился Поттер на своей Молнии и спрыгнул на землю, даже не поскользнувшись. Слизеринец нахмурился и отвернулся.  
  
\- Здесь мне защита не нужна, - буркнул он, - и у меня нет настроения с тобой разговаривать.  
  
\- Это видно, - отозвался Гарри и все равно уселся рядом.  
  
«Как он меня нашел?» – недоумевал Драко, изо всех сил стараясь не смотреть на гриффиндорца и вообще не подавать вида, что замечает его присутствие. Почему эти трое так упорно преследуют его днями напролет?  
  
\- Вот, - Поттер протянул ему сумку.  
  
Драко лишь отодвинулся подальше, стараясь ее не касаться. Внутри могло находиться все что угодно, и к тому же он знал, что Поттер дружит с близнецами Уизли.  
  
\- Что это? Если ты думаешь, что я поддамся на дурацкую уловку…  
  
\- Уймись, Малфой, - Гарри пихнул сумку ему в руки. – Я не ты, там нет ничего страшного.  
  
Драко еще сильнее нахмурился, но развязал веревку, стягивающую горловину, и заглянул внутрь. Его гримаса немедленно сменилась довольной улыбкой - на дне мешка лежали две мертвые гидры.  
  
\- Они погибли сегодня утром, - объяснил Поттер. – Самый большой детеныш убил их. Хагрид собирался отдать их тебе, но тебя не было на занятии.  
  
\- Отдать мне? – переспросил Драко. – И он не ныл, что это я или Северус их прикончили?  
  
\- Он плакал, - пожал плечами Гарри. – И не смей тыкать это ему в лицо. Но он не дурак.  
  
\- Это еще вопрос, - негромко произнес Драко, так, чтобы Поттер не услышал. Все еще улыбаясь, он завязал мешок и отложил его в сторону.  
  
\- Это твоя метла? – вдруг спросил гриффиндорец и нагнулся поближе, чтобы рассмотреть как следует.  
  
Драко помедлил с ответом. Нет, он нисколько не стыдился, но метла была далеко не новой, и после того как он столько бахвалился своим Нимбусом, явно проигрывала.  
  
\- Точнее, помело, - поправил он Поттера, умолчав о том, что сам редко вспоминает это название. – Семейное наследие.  
  
\- Я не успел разглядеть его той ночью, - добавил Гарри. – Оно кажется живым.  
  
Драко понял это, еще когда взял метлу в руки в первый раз. Сейчас рукоятка была еще тяжелее, чем раньше, и казалась свежесрубленной. На прутьях появились почки, готовые вскоре выпустить листья. Она даже пахла свежо – как зазеленевшее дерево. Драко провел пальцами по древку и крепче прижал метлу к себе.  
  
\- Как ты не свалился? – спросил Гарри. – Пролетел через всю страну в бурю и со сломанной рукой.  
  
«Почему он спрашивает?» – удивился слизеринец. Или Поттер старается выудить информацию, или кто-то узнал об их разговоре на кухне и велел ему вести себя как следует. Портить отношения с их новым мастером зелий - ну, ладно, пока не мастером, но специалистом – не лучшая идея во время войны. В любом случае, Драко занервничал. Не отвечая, он уставился на квиддичное поле. И мысль, которую он так старался отодвинуть подальше, вернулась снова.  
  
Он знал - глупо грустить о том, что все игры Слизерина проиграны, не начавшись, когда члены команды могут попросту не добраться до Хогвартса живыми и невредимыми, их родители – погибнуть, а Волдеморт – уничтожить весь мир. Драко снова посмотрел на помело. Глупо мечтать о квиддиче, когда у него даже нет нормальной метлы.  
  
Впрочем, помело верно послужило ему на пути через всю страну и даже во время схватки с Пожирателями. Кто знает, на что еще оно способно?  
  
\- Когда у вас первая игра? – спросил он.  
  
\- Что? – недоуменно моргнул Поттер.  
  
\- Квиддич, - вздохнул Драко при виде такой очевидной глупости. – С кем вы играете первыми?  
  
\- А… кажется с Хаффлпафом. Через месяц. А потом… ох… - поняв, о чем думает Драко, Поттер тоже погрустнел. Не то чтобы это не приходило ему в голову раньше - конечно, гриффиндорцы загодя радовались грядущим победам, но вид опечаленного Малфоя превратил потерю достойных соперников в небольшое военное поражение.  
  
Но он не успел ничего сказать. Они не слышали обеденного колокола, но увидели, как во двор выбежали студенты и затеяли игру в снежки. Глядя на них, Драко тяжело вздохнул. Ему совершенно не хотелось привлекать к себе внимание, а значит, придется сидеть на башне до конца перерыва и ждать, когда все разойдутся. Хотя, если бы рядом оказалось открытое окно…  
  
Ему повезло. Одно из окон астрономической башни было открыто. Он поднялся, подобрал метлу и привязал мешок с гидрами к древку. Позади него Поттер тоже встал и подхватил свою Молнию.  
  
Драко чувствовал себя немного глупо, влетая в замок на метле, но лучше так, чем приземляться во дворике, полном любопытных студентов. Класс оказался пустым, и он благополучно приземлился. К его немалому раздражению, Поттер приземлился рядом, явно намереваясь следовать за ним, куда бы он ни отправился.  
  
\- Тебе что, больше нечего делать, кроме как гоняться за мной? – раздраженно рявкнул слизеринец. – Иди, займись чертовым квиддичем или еще чем-нибудь. Похвастайся друзьям, что ты выучил темное заклинание…  
  
\- Я как раз об этом хотел с тобой поговорить, - перебил его Гарри. – Мы с Гермионой уже освоили «ризану», и она думает, что пора переходить к следующему.  
  
Уже? Забыв о еде, Драко отвернулся, чтобы скрыть удивление, и пошел к двери, стараясь выиграть время. Он не ожидал, что они так быстро научатся наколдовывать мишени, и еще не решил, какое заклинание покажет им следующим. Шагая впереди Поттера, чтобы не пришлось встречаться с ним взглядом, он решил, что надо набросать какой-нибудь план занятий на ближайшую пару месяцев.  
  
Для начала нужно что-нибудь попроще. Парочку заклятий можно продемонстрировать экспромтом, а ночью полистать летопись и выбрать что-нибудь посущественнее. Если повезет, они не обратят внимания, что для следующего заклятья не требуются мишени, которые они так старательно учились наколдовывать.  
  
\- Crawenen, - тихонько заключил Драко, и повернулся к Гарри. – Хорошо. Жди меня у хижины Хагрида через десять минут. Я покажу тебе еще одно заклинание, - и, не дожидаясь согласия гриффиндорца, он повернулся и отправился в подземелья. К счастью, Поттер не пошел следом.  
  
В гостиной Драко убрал библиотечную книгу и выудил из одного из многочисленных шкафчиков небольшой деревянный ящичек. Короткое замораживающее заклинание - и тот покрылся льдом изнутри, как раз, чтобы гидры не испортились. На крышке Драко оставил записку – на случай, если Северус вернется раньше него – и отправился на улицу, следуя своим обычным маршрутом через полузабытые коридоры и боковые двери, подальше от студентов.  
  
Он заметил гриву Грейнджер раньше, чем саму хижину, и недовольно фыркнул:  
  
\- Просто здорово. Не мог обойтись без своей ручной грязнокровки. Шагу не может ступить без этой чертовой всезнайки.  
  
Когда он подошел к гриффиндорцам, девушка уже недовольно хмурилась. Она наверняка заметила, как он что-то бормочет, и хотя не могла знать, что именно, было легко догадаться.  
  
\- Ты опоздал, - заявила она вместо приветствия.  
  
Не обращая на нее внимания, Драко повернулся к Поттеру, присевшему на замерзшую тыкву.  
  
\- Не здесь, - коротко сказал он. – Следуйте за мной, - и направился к кромке Запретного леса. Гриффиндорцы держались на шаг позади, а Драко поглядывал на деревья. На каждом расселось по небольшой стайке ворон. Слизеринец оглянулся на Гарри:  
  
\- Для этого заклинания нужны сороки, вороны или любые черные птицы. Главное, чтобы их было правильное количество. От того, сколько их, зависит, что ты услышишь. Есть специальный стишок, чтобы запомнить нужное число.  
  
\- О, я его знаю, - встряла Грейнджер. – Сорочий стишок, да? Раз, два - упала гора; три, четыре – прицепило…  
  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Драко и улыбнулся, когда она от удивления захлопнула рот, клацнув зубами. – Маггловские стишки это бессмысленная чушь, где наши заклинания перевраны и так же бесполезны, как и те, кто их перевирает. Слушайте внимательно: «Раз и два - печаль и радость, - заговорил он медленно и уверенно, - три, четыре – смерть и жизнь. Пять и шесть - с небес до ада, семь – чтоб заговор сложить».  
  
Он остановился у молодого деревца, тонкие ветки которого согнулись под тяжестью семи ворон. Птицы молча уставились на него.  
  
\- Это никакое не прорицание, - объяснил Драко Поттеру, так, чтобы Грейнджер поняла, что ее игнорируют. – Надо просто стараться внимательно их слушать. Если птиц будет меньше семи, смысл их слов изменится.  
  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросил Гарри.  
  
Грейнджер сердито поглядела на Драко и хмыкнула:  
  
\- Что если ты спросишь двух воронов о погоде, они над тобой посмеются.  
  
Драко едва удержался от едкого комментария, но вместо ответа поднял палочку и мягко произнес:  
  
\- Crawenen.  
  
Гриффиндорцы послушно повторили. Несколько секунд казалось, что ничего не происходит, но постепенно вместо резкого карканья подростков окружил вкрадчивый шепот:  
  
\- …дети никак не уходят…  
  
\- …может, хотят швырнуть в нас камнем…  
  
\- …тогда мы выклюем им глаза… …мерзкие людишки…  
  
\- …из них выйдет неплохая закуска, когда они перестанут дергаться…  
  
\- …иногда так сложно определить - сдохли они, или еще нет…  
  
\- … прогоняют нас прочь, стоит клюнуть…  
  
Вздрогнув, девушка повернулась к Драко:  
  
\- Сколько длится это заклинание?  
  
Он пожал плечами:  
  
\- Для тебя – минут пять. Для меня – полчаса.  
  
Поттер явно хотел спросить почему так, но вороний шепот перебил его.  
  
\- …противные дети говорят о нас…  
  
\- …все равно ничего им не скажем…  
  
\- …нас уже ждет ужин неподалеку…  
  
\- …но сова еще трепыхается…  
  
\- …стоящий ужин, стоящий…  
  
Драко встрепенулся:  
  
\- Сова?  
  
\- …хочет нашу сову?..  
  
\- …хочет забрать наш ужин?..  
  
\- …не дадим похитить ужин!.. – птицы яростно взмахнули крыльями. – Наш ужин!.. наш!..  
  
\- …мы ждали и теперь он наш… наш…  
  
\- …противные дети хотят забрать нашу сову…- и семь ворон разом поднялись в воздух, описали широкий круг и полетели вглубь леса.  
  
К удивлению гриффиндорцев, Драко кинулся следом, чертыхнувшись вполголоса, что не захватил метлу. Пока они старались за ним угнаться, слизеринец уже перепрыгнул через корни упавшего дерева и начал продираться сквозь заросли кустарника. Его мантия зацепилась за ветку, он поспешно расстегнул ее и сбросил. К счастью, между замерзших деревьев птицы не могли лететь быстро, и Драко удалось не потерять их из виду, пока, наконец, они не опустились на землю, окружив большого серого филина.  
  
\- Пошли прочь от него! – закричал слизеринец, подбегая ближе. Споткнувшись, он едва не наступил на одну из ворон. Сердито закаркав, стайка взлетела и расселась на ветках неподалеку, хмуро уставившись на юношу. Драко поспешно опустился перед филином на колени. Большая серая птица лежала, распростершись в грязи и мерзлых листьях, и по царапинам на земле было видно, где она упала и старалась подняться.  
  
\- Илмаузер, - прошептал Драко, осторожно коснувшись вытянутого крыла. Приняв прикосновение за нападение голодных ворон, филин сердито ухнул и забил крыльями, но не смог сдвинуться с места. Усыпив его, Драко очень осторожно сложил птице крылья и поднял на руки.  
  
\- Он твой? – уточнил Гарри, только теперь догадавшись, почему у входа в Слизерин такой странный пароль. – Что он здесь делает?  
  
\- Наверное, Пэнси отправила его ко мне, - отозвался Драко, заметив привязанный к лапке питомца крошечный свернутый пергамент. Поежившись от холода, он поднялся и пошел прочь, к кромке леса, не обращая внимания на сердитые окрики ворон: «гадкий мальчишка» и «подлый ворюга». Стая преследовала ребят до самой опушки, а парочка даже попыталась клюнуть Драко в лицо, но Гарри отогнал их воспламеняющим заклинанием, прежде чем они успели подлететь слишком близко.  
  
Когда они вошли во внутренний дворик, студенты уставились на слизеринца и зашептались. Кое-что из их разговоров донеслось до Драко.  
  
\- …смотри, как он держит бедную птичку…  
  
\- …настоящему темному магу было бы плевать…  
  
\- …думаешь, он и в самом деле темный маг?..  
  
\- …наверное, ты же читала «Пророк»!..  
  
\- …ты же знаешь, кто его отец…  
  
\- …но его снова оправдали…  
  
\- …Дамблдор не позволил бы остаться темному…  
  
Пусть гадают, решил Драко. Пока они не уверены, они не посмеют ничего предпринять. Все помнят, сколько волшебников пострадало и погибло из-за ложных обвинений. Они ничего не сделают, пока не будут точно знать, что он собой представляет, а уж Драко позаботится, чтобы они никогда этого не узнали. Да, он вредный, мелочный, злобный, жестокий и иногда даже страшный. Но темный ли? Пока неизвестно.  
  
Кроме мадам Помфри в лазарете никого не было. Слизеринец решительно вошел и опустил Илмаузера на ближайшую кровать. Ужасно удивившись птице в своем лазарете, ведьма быстро подошла и посмотрела сначала на филина, потом на его хозяина.  
  
\- Надо отнести его Хагриду, - сказала она юноше с укоризной. – Я лечу людей, а не…  
  
\- Я не могу доверить ему Илмаузера, - отрезал Драко, не сдвинувшись с места. – Вы можете сделать хоть что-нибудь?  
  
Она ошеломленно уставилась на него и фыркнула:  
  
\- Малфои! – а затем отошла к шкафчику возле своего стола и зазвенела там склянками, выбирая нужные. Вдруг Драко в руки пихнули что-то мягкое. Он поднял глаза на Поттера, а затем взглянул вниз и увидел, что это его мантия.  
  
\- Ты ее подобрал, - удивленно заметил он.  
  
\- На обратном пути, - кивнул Гарри. – Ты явно о ней забыл.  
  
Стряхнув с мантии снег и листья, Драко накрыл ею замерзшего филина и осторожно, чтобы не взъерошить перья, расправил ткань. Согревшись, Илмаузер заметно успокоился.  
  
\- Он так тебе дорог? – спросил Поттер.  
  
\- Отец подарил мне его, - сдавленно объяснил Драко.  
  
Но филин был не просто подарком, вроде тех, что Драко частенько выпрашивал у родителей. Илмаузер стал сюрпризом от Люциуса к совершеннолетию сына. Такие знаки внимания - свидетельства отцовской гордости - юный Малфой получал редко, и научился ценить и радоваться каждому. Он рассеянно покрутил на пальце серебряный перстень, украшенный такой же змеей, как и их фамильный герб - подарок отца на тринадцатилетие.  
  
Несмотря на свои протесты, что филином должен заняться Хагрид, Помфри осмотрела его, напичкала лекарствами, и вздохнула.  
  
\- Как следует отдохнет, съест пару мышек, и все будет в порядке. Но я бы не советовала пока его переносить. Пусть немного поспит, - тут она поглядела на гриффиндорцев. – А вам пора отправляться на занятия. Колокол вот-вот зазвонит.  
  
\- Уже? – ахнула девушка. – О, нет! Все мои учебники в гостиной!  
  
\- Тем более стоит поторопиться, - заметила медсестра.  
  
Грейнджер ринулась из лазарета, а Поттер задержался.  
  
\- Как ты узнал, что они говорят о твоем филине? – спросил он Драко. – Почему ты решил сегодня научить нас именно этому заклинанию? Оно никак не связано с предыдущим.  
  
Слизеринец пожал плечами и немедленно поморщился – застуженные мышцы отозвались болью.  
  
\- Я не знал. Просто повезло, - он поглядел на Поттера, но сил не хватило даже на стоящую ухмылку. – У тебя занятия. Давай, топай.  
  
\- У тебя тоже, - упрямо возразил гриффиндорец.  
  
\- Он никуда не пойдет, - вмешалась Помфри, и неодобрительно посмотрела на Драко, недовольная его грубостью. – А ты отправляйся. Здесь он в безопасности, а тебе не стоит опаздывать.  
  
С подозрением поглядев на слизеринца, Гарри развернулся и вышел, не забыв бросить последний взгляд через плечо. Оказавшись, наконец, наедине с медсестрой, Драко устало вздохнул и сел.  
  
\- Неужели все так очевидно? – спросил он.  
  
\- Если знаешь, на что смотреть, - ответила ведьма. Отыскав бутылочку с его лекарством, она протянула ее юноше:  
  
\- Держи. Один глоток, помнишь? А потом тебе лучше прилечь и вздремнуть. Что ты вообще делал на улице в такой холод?  
  
\- Бегал по лесу без мантии, - честно ответил он и глотнул микстуру, даже не поморщившись. После стольких лет употребления зелий Северуса это было совсем несложно.  
  
\- Ясно. Думаю, именно это и вызвало приступ, - кивнула Помфри, забирая бутылочку.  
  
\- Вы можете определить, почему мой филин упал? – спросил юноша.  
  
\- Скорее всего, он провел слишком много времени на морозе, - неуверенно произнесла ведьма. – Но вполне возможно, что его прокляли. Теперь трудно сказать. Давай, ложись, я разбужу тебя перед ужином.  
  
Драко не хотелось пропускать Чары и Зелья, но лучше послушаться сейчас, чем отвратительно чувствовать себя весь день. Когда Помфри отправилась назад за свой стол, он снова посмотрел на филина и вспомнил о записке на его лапке. Отвязав ее, юноша прошел к кровати напротив, лег и только тогда развернул крошечный пергамент.  
  
«Много сказать не могу, боюсь волков. Забились в нору. Вылезем, когда волки наедятся. П.»  
  
Увидев знакомый шифр, Драко улыбнулся. Он осторожно сжал записку в кулаке и засунул руку под подушку. Его друзьям все еще угрожает опасность, но, по крайней мере, они живы. Беспокойство, несколько недель мучившее его, наконец, утихло. Задремав, он первый раз за последние несколько дней не видел снов.  
  
Несколько часов спустя его потрясли за плечо:  
  
\- Вставай, ленивый ребенок.  
  
Драко сразу узнал голос наставника. Сонно моргая, он без лишних слов протянул Мастеру зелий записку Пэнси и сел. Если Северус на самом деле так рассержен, то это может его немного успокоить. Где-то неподалеку недовольно ворчала Помфри.  
  
\- Сколько я спал? – спросил юноша, заметив, как удлинились тени.  
  
\- Достаточно, чтобы пропустить два урока, - резко заявил Снейп.  
  
\- Слишком мало, - встряла Помфри, сердито глядя на профессора. Она потрогала лоб Драко. – Температуры нет, лихорадки тоже… ладно, можешь идти. И никаких больше прогулок по лесу без мантии, понял?  
  
Юноша кивнул и спустил ноги с кровати, приготовившись к выговору от крестного. Но его так и не последовало. Драко удивленно взглянул на Мастера зелий и изумился еще больше, увидев, что он улыбается.  
  
\- Северус?..  
  
\- Поднимайся, - сказал тот, направляясь к дверям. – И не забудь своего филина.  
  
Как и полагается хорошему ученику, Драко поспешил к кровати, где лежал Илмаузер, и откинул мантию. К его огромному облегчению, филин ухнул, встал, расправил крылья и встряхнулся, после чего деловито вспорхнул на вытянутую руку хозяина. Выйдя за дверь, Драко заметил, что Северус направляется не к подземельям, а совсем в другую сторону. Юноша торопливо нагнал его, слегка поморщившись - держать руку ровно под внушительной птицей было тяжело.  
  
\- Куда мы идем?  
  
\- К директору, - отозвался Мастер зелий. – Чтобы доставить послание лично.  
  
Удивленно распахнув глаза, Драко забежал чуть вперед, чтобы видеть лицо крестного.  
  
\- Но… кроме нас никто не поймет, о чем там говорится.  
  
\- Именно.  
  
Они подошли к горгулье и та послушно посторонилась, повинуясь прежнему паролю. Поднимаясь, Драко услышал голоса и вздохнул. Грейнджер и Поттер уже были там. Слизеринцы вошли тихо и услышали конец разговора.  
  
\- …уверена, что видела записку, - настаивала девушка.  
  
\- А потом я заметил, что Драко дрожит, - добавил Поттер, – и совсем забыл о ней.  
  
\- Дрожит? – с сомнением переспросила Грейнджер. – Ты уверен? Я ничего такого не…  
  
\- Почему бы нам не спросить их самих, - с улыбкой прервал гриффиндорцев Дамблдор, жестом указав Драко и Северусу на кресла. – Ну и наделали вы сегодня шуму, мистер Малфой.  
  
\- Записка действительно была, директор, - произнес Северус, прежде чем Драко успел вымолвить хоть слово, и передал клочок пергамента старику. Тот быстро просмотрел его и недоуменно нахмурился.  
  
\- «Много сказать не могу, боюсь волков. Забились в нору. Вылезем, когда волки наедятся. П.» - озадаченно прочел он. – Полагаю, мисс Паркинсон боялась, что сову могут перехватить. А замечание о волках, скорее всего, относится к новолунию… но «забились в нору»? Боюсь, я не слышал раньше подобного выражения.  
  
\- Вы и не могли его слышать, - объяснил Северус. – Но оно прекрасно известно всем детям темных магов. Это что-то вроде прибауток или выдуманного языка. Вырастая, их обычно забывают.  
  
\- А… - понимающе кивнул Дамблдор, - это как-то связано с тем, как ваши дети растут, спрятанные от мира.  
  
\- Точнее, пока они маленькие, их воспринимают почти как детенышей, - поправил Мастер зелий и презрительно усмехнулся, когда Грейнджер возмущенно ахнула. – Пока они не научатся защищать себя сами, их необходимо маскировать и прятать, как крольчат в норе. Только недавно мы начали разрешать им посещать школы. Вот что имела в виду мисс Паркинсон. Они появятся, когда наступит новолуние, и ночи будут достаточно темными, чтобы можно было передвигаться незамеченными.  
  
\- Почему она не сказала прямо? – спросил Поттер. – Любой темный маг все равно разгадает ее шифр, так в чем смысл?  
  
Дамблдор вздохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла.  
  
\- В том, чтобы мы ее не поняли, - объяснил он, глядя на пергамент. – Мисс Паркинсон ясно дает понять, что не доверяет никому кроме мистера Малфоя. Никому, даже мне.  
  
\- Я предупреждал вас, что война не закончится со смертью Темного лорда, - кивнул Снейп. – Даже если Люциус и его рыцари станут биться бок о бок с вашими аврорами, в ту же минуту, когда падет последний Пожиратель, они снова обратятся против вас, как было последнюю тысячу лет.  
  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Дамблдор, сняв очки и слегка помассировав переносицу, словно у него вдруг разболелась голова. – На этот раз все будет намного хуже. Силы света будет вдохновлять победа, а силы тьмы предпочтут ударить сразу же, пока мы не пришли в себя. И в конце концов… - он замолчал.  
  
\- Последуют потери, к которым вы не готовы, - закончил вместо него Снейп. – Даже Хогвартс не останется в стороне. Могу вас уверить, что наши дети среагируют также быстро. Их воспоминания постоянно живут в кошмарах.  
  
Некоторое время все молчали. Драко посмотрел на Грейнджер – та выглядела недовольной и озадаченной, словно пыталась разгадать загадку и знала, что каких-то подсказок не хватает. Переведя взгляд на Поттера, он моргнул. Тот смотрел прямо на него. Несколько секунд Драко терпел, но потом отвернулся. Взгляд гриффиндорца был таким пронзительным, что, казалось, тот видит Драко насквозь.  
  
\- А вы, мистер Малфой? – спросил вдруг Дамблдор, снова завладев вниманием юного слизеринца. - Вы учились здесь больше шести лет, познакомились с детьми «с другой стороны», так сказать. Сможете ли вы убить тех, кто успел стать вашими товарищами?  
  
Глядя на самого могущественного волшебника светлой стороны, Драко ни секунды не промедлил с ответом. Все равно лгать Дамблдору было бесполезно.  
  
\- Если такое случится, я больше не буду их товарищем, - ответил он. – Я стану просто темным магом, - при мысли о том, что застарелая война может вспыхнуть снова, он понизил голос до зловещего шепота. – И я напомню им, почему они так нас боятся.  
  
Дамблдор кивнул, словно именно такого ответа и ожидал, и обратился к Мастеру зелий.  
  
\- Северус, спасибо, что довел это до моего сведения. Мне бы хотелось еще побеседовать с тобой, но не сегодня. Мы все устали.  
  
Сдержанно кивнув, Снейп поднялся и направился к выходу. Драко последовал за ним, упорно глядя наставнику в спину, чтобы не встречаться взглядом с Поттером.  
  
Покинув кабинет, они не разговаривали. Юношу мучили тысячи вопросов. Как Пэнси доберется сюда? Почему отец не прислал весточки? Думаешь, мама еще жива? Ты в самом деле полагаешь, что война начнется снова, так быстро? Но он знал, что у Мастера зелий нет на них ответов и он только рассердится, если его спросить.  
  
Когда они подошли к лестницам, Драко шагнул ближе к крестному и крепче прижал к себе Илмаузера. Занятия закончились не так давно, и в коридорах все еще было полно студентов. При виде слизеринцев все разговоры немедленно стихали, и ученики провожали их настороженными взглядами. Однако стоило им пройти, вслед неслись шепотки:  
  
\- …слышал, он заболел, спасая свою сову…  
  
\- …но он все еще Малфой…  
  
\- …они же против Сами-знаете-кого…  
  
\- …может быть…  
  
\- …ага…  
  
Когда Драко и Мастер зелий достигли подземелий, тишина стала для них желанным облегчением. Пересадив филина на другую руку, юноша ласково погладил его. Ему следовало бы отослать птицу в совятню, но он хотел еще немного побыть с питомцем.  
  
\- Что ж, - произнес Северус, поглядев на филина, - по крайней мере, твоя безрассудность должна смягчить наиболее упорные слухи, бродящие по школе.  
  
Драко не стал спорить. Убегать в Запретный лес в погоне за стаей ворон было глупо, и неважно, что стало тому причиной. Ему повезло, что птицы не соврали, что в лесу его не поджидали Пожиратели, и что им не встретились кентавры.  
  
\- Какие слухи? – спросил он.  
  
\- Ты разве не слышал, о чем все шептались?  
  
\- Слышал кое-что, но, увидев меня, они обычно замолкают.  
  
\- Они догадываются, кто мы, - объяснил Северус. – Но поскольку ваша семья так любит привлекать внимание…  
  
\- Ничего подобного! – возразил юноша.  
  
\- Взорвать все имение – это, по-твоему, было очень скрытно? – усмехнулся Мастер зелий. – Ты такой же, как твой отец. Если Малфой ввязывается в неприятности, то они всегда грандиозны. Я вообще удивляюсь, что Люциусу так долго удавалось скрывать, кто он такой. Деньги, конечно, могут купить молчание и заставить людей смотреть в другую сторону, но судя по тому, как вы двое себя ведете, вам придется платить всем за то, чтобы они притворялись слепыми!  
  
Драко множество раз слышал, как отец с Северусом спорят об этом, так что он закрыл рот и позволил крестному выпустить пар. Оказавшись в гостиной, он пересадил Илмаузера на спинку кресла и кивком указал на коробку:  
  
\- Сегодня утром Поттер принес мне от Хагрида двух мертвых гидр.  
  
\- Я видел, - кивнул Мастер зелий. – Разделаем их завтра утром. Никуда не выходи. Я знаю, что ты ничего не ел сегодня и распоряжусь прислать тебе ужин прямо сюда.  
  
Не выходить? Драко встревожено поглядел на крестного.  
  
\- Я… я же не натворил ничего плохого, верно? Я знаю, что не должен был вот так убегать в лес, но…  
  
\- Дело не в этом, - покачал головой Северус и остановился возле камина. Он постарался очень осторожно подобрать слова. – Сегодня я проверил кладовую Слагхорна. Испорчены очень немногие ингредиенты, предназначенные только для тех занятий, где должен был присутствовать ты.  
  
Драко понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять.  
  
\- Ты думаешь, на меня кто-то охотится… или хочет подставить?  
  
\- Темного лорда устроит любой вариант, - ответил Северус. – Если бы произошло что-то еще, и ты бы выжил, тебя легко можно было бы обвинить. Слухи уже против тебя, Драко, особенно за пределами Хогвартса.  
  
Юноша рухнул в ближайшее кресло и уронил голову на руки.  
  
\- И любое происшествие на Зельях позволит хорошим, светлым волшебникам ворваться в Хогвартс и потребовать мою голову.  
  
\- Именно, - Мастер зелий строго посмотрел на крестника. – Поэтому в будущем постарайся не сбегать от своих сопровождающих. Они, по крайней мере, смогут подтвердить, что ты ни в чем не виноват.  
  
\- Хорошо, - пробормотал Драко.  
  
Северус ушел, но юноша не сдвинулся с места до тех пор, пока несколько минут спустя на столе не появился поднос с его ужином. Еда показалась ему совершенно безвкусной и, отложив вилку, он подвинул поднос ближе к Илмаузеру, чтобы тот перекусил.  
  
Библиотечная книга, которую он принес утром - «Обман болотных огоньков» - так и лежала на столе. Драко взял ее, улегся на длинный диван возле камина, опершись на локти, и открыл на первой странице. Чуть погодя, начав зябнуть, он накинул мантию.  
  
«Часть первая.  
  
Чтобы успешно хитрить и не поддаваться на уловки других, необходимо как следует понять саму суть обмана, процветающего как в природе, так и в обществе. Как и волшебные уловки - вроде отдаленного мерцания болотных огоньков - природные хитрости опираются на неспособность жертвы обнаружить, что происходящее – всего лишь иллюзия. Если она хотя бы заподозрит нечто подобное, то найти необходимые доказательства не составит труда и иллюзия потеряет силу. Малейшая ошибка может уничтожить всю задумку.  
  
Огонек должен появляться на таком расстоянии, чтобы его можно было принять за фонарь, но не настолько близко, чтобы выдать свою колдовскую природу.  
  
  
Подобным же образом обманные заклинания должны осторожно балансировать между тем, чтобы скрывать правду слишком хорошо, и не раскрывать свою собственную сущность.  
  
Но настоящее мошенничество намного превосходит простой обман. Когда для сокрытия истины используются и хитрости природы, и разум, тогда правду можно исказить так незаметно, что обнаружить это можно только в особых обстоятельствах».  
  



	8. Драко спасается от преследования

«Катастрофа на уроке Зелий: подозревается наследник Малфоев.  
  
До нас дошли весьма тревожные сведения об ужасном взрыве, который произошел в Хогвартсе на уроке Зелий, и скрыть информацию о котором попытался сам директор Дамблдор. Хотя все случилось три недели назад, нам только сейчас стало известно, что в классе, полном учеников, взорвался котел с галлюцинариумом. В результате множество студентов надышались ядовитыми испарениями, а двое были госпитализированы, так как у преподавателя, Горация Слагхорна, не оказалось нужного количества противоядия. Мы не располагаем подробными сведениями о пострадавших, но, по словам студентов, несколько человек получили ожоги от воспламеняющего заклятья, а одного юношу его запаниковавший одноклассник едва не забил до смерти.  
  
«Все кричали и плакали, - сообщает студент, не пожелавший назвать свое имя. – Я помню, как раздался грохот, и все заволокло белым дымом».  
  
Этот дым представлял собой плотное облако галлюцинариума, мгновенно окружившее студентов. Напомним, что галлюцинариум - это яд, вызывающий яркие и отчетливые иллюзии. Известно также, что он может приводить к безумию. Его рецепта нет в школьных учебниках и, как оказалось, урок не был одобрен отделом по надзору за образованием. Нам очень интересно – какие еще несогласованные с Министерством занятия ведутся в Хогвартсе? И почему наши дети должны подвергаться риску во имя необъявленной войны, существующей только в фантазиях директора и преподавателей.  
  
Однако гораздо более тревожным представляется тот факт, что на уроке, во время которого произошел взрыв, присутствовал Драко Малфой, сын Люциуса Малфоя – Пожирателя смерти и бывшего члена попечительского совета Хогвартса. Юный мистер Малфой к тому же сам настоял на том, чтобы работать в паре с Гарри Поттером.  
  
Нам неизвестно, пострадал ли Драко Малфой от взрыва или отравления, но наши источники подтвердили, что он находился недалеко от эпицентра. Пока трудно сказать, было ли это очередной попыткой покушения на жизнь Поттера.  
  
Нам вряд ли удастся узнать какие-либо подробности случившегося, так как Альбус Дамблдор обнародовал короткое заявление о том, что, пользуясь своим правом директора, проведет расследование инцидента самостоятельно. Таким образом он воспрепятствовал приезду независимой министерской комиссии и не позволил аврорам допросить Малфоя.  
  
Все это стало известно только благодаря тому, что несколько студентов решились нарушить молчание. Нам остается только надеяться, что в дальнейшем наши дорогие дети не пострадают.  
  
Настойчивые просьбы об интервью с кем-нибудь из преподавателей, директором Хогвартса или Драко Малфоем остаются без ответа. Если у вас есть какие-либо сведения об этом или других инцидентах, случившихся в Хогвартсе, пожалуйста, свяжитесь с Томазиной Брандлшанкс (отдел по надзору за образованием) или с Ритой Скитер (Ежедневный пророк). В случае, если кто-то может поделиться информацией, но опасается неблагоприятной реакции, мы гарантируем анонимность».  
  
  
Драко с отвращением отбросил газету. Хоть ему и не хотелось этого признавать, но его впечатлило, что Дамблдору удалось так долго сохранять инцидент в тайне. Директор уже уверил юношу, что в Хогвартсе ему ничего не угрожает. По крайней мере, он может не опасаться разъяренных родителей или министерских чиновников. Но Северус в свою очередь предупредил крестника, что старик зачастую бывает излишне оптимистичен, и велел Драко быть начеку.  
  
Прямо сейчас ему могли причинить хоть какой-то вред только те, кто находились в этот момент в другом конце зала, где Хагрид проводил занятие. На подросших гидр нацепили ошейники с поводками, и студенты пытались заставить рептилий ползти к стене, возле которой стояли специально приготовленные блюдечки с молоком. Пока никто не преуспел, и почти все с опаской держали поводки на расстоянии вытянутой руки, чтобы, не дай бог, не подставиться под укус.  
  
В одиночестве сидя в уголке, за слизеринским столом, который для экономии места отодвинули к стене, Драко склонился над бронзовой монеткой. Чуть раньше он размолол человеческий зуб, один из тех, что отдал ему Северус, и теперь осторожно посыпал подплавленную поверхность монетки получившимся порошком, старательно создавая амулет, оберегающий от увечий. В кармане у Драко уже лежало четыре таких. Осталось доделать этот, и можно будет приступать к следующему проекту, а потом, если повезет, Северус сможет сбыть их в какой-нибудь магазинчик на Дрянн-аллее, и у Драко снова появятся карманные деньги.  
  
Когда прозвенел колокол и студенты начали расходиться, юному Малфою не было надобности скрывать, что он делает. Все уже знали, что он помогает Снейпу снабжать Дамблдора зельями, и чем бы он ни занимался, это, скорее всего, должно было как-то помочь аврорам в борьбе с Пожирателями. Драко просто помнил, что до тех пор, пока он не выставляет напоказ что-нибудь явно темномагическое, вроде человеческих органов, никто ни о чем не догадается. И никто не мог отличить один белый порошок от другого, не говоря уже о том, чтобы догадаться из чего его сделали.  
  
Услышав позади презрительное фырканье Уизли, Малфой сделал вид, что не замечает гриффиндорца. С тех пор как Северус велел ему присутствовать на всех занятиях, Драко каждый день приходилось выслушивать оскорбления и насмешки рыжего.  
  
\- Нашел монетку? – ехидно поинтересовался Рон. – Так обнищал, что подбираешь оброненные кнаты?  
  
\- Работаю, вообще-то. Как тебе понравился урок? – равнодушно отозвался Драко, пряча монетку подальше от любопытного взгляда гриффиндорца. – Больше, чем бесполезные Чары?  
  
\- Это ты любишь играть со змеями. Поверить не могу, что мне приходится с тобой нянчиться, Малфой, - мрачно заявил Рон, процедив имя Драко, словно ругательство.  
  
\- В самом деле? – ухмыльнулся слизеринец и посмотрел на него. – Тогда почему бы тебе не убраться из Хогвартса, как сделали твои братья? Они ведь умудрились выжить с пригоршней СОВ на двоих. Или ты боишься, что за пределами школы будешь таким же жалким и никчемным, как и здесь?  
  
Уизли сжал кулаки, но прежде чем он смог замахнуться и ударить, кто-то положил руку ему на плечо. Оглянувшись, он удивленно произнес:  
  
\- Гарри?  
  
\- Не бей его, - сказал незаметно подошедший Поттер. – Только неприятностей наживешь.  
  
\- Именно, - довольно поддакнул Драко. – Не бей противного Малфоя, он как раз занимается кое-чем важным.  
  
Уизли сердито фыркнул и умчался, оставив Драко и Поттера одних в Большом зале. Гарри уселся напротив слизеринца и достал учебник по Зельям.  
  
\- Скажи, Малфой, - небрежно произнес он, - ты специально стараешься быть таким придурком или это выходит само собой?  
  
Драко осторожно взмахнул палочкой, остудил монетку и спрятал ее в карман.  
  
\- Ты бы удивился, если бы узнал, - пробормотал он едва слышно, себе под нос. Осталось сутки продержать монетку в крови, и амулет будет готов. Но это он сделает, когда останется один. Нельзя, чтобы студенты увидели его с чем-нибудь, связанным с темной магией.  
  
В необходимости проводить время в Большом зале были свои преимущества. Драко постучал по столу, и перед ним немедленно появился поднос с едой. Так как он часто пропускал завтрак, возможность пообедать делала ежевечернюю работу с Северусом более терпимой. Их обоих и так нельзя было назвать особенно уравновешенными, а, будучи голодным, Драко с трудом сдерживал раздражение. Но теперь, благодаря регулярным обедам и ужинам, он даже начал понемногу набирать вес, который потерял за последние несколько месяцев.  
  
К его немалому удивлению, еда появилась и перед Гарри. Драко ошеломленно моргнул.  
  
\- Что за…  
  
Гриффиндорец отложил книгу и ответил, не глядя на него:  
  
\- Дамблдор не хочет, чтобы ты оставался один во время обеда. Так что я тоже поем сейчас. Добби согласился готовить мне еду раньше, чем остальным.  
  
\- Добби? – переспросил Драко с подозрением. - Наш домовый эльф?  
  
\- Ваш бывший домовый эльф, - поправил его Гарри.  
  
\- Он работает здесь на кухне? – Драко скривился и отодвинул тарелку. – Черт, еда наверняка отравлена.  
  
\- Ох, честное слово! – Гарри поменялся с ним тарелкой. – Ему нет до тебя никакого дела.  
  
\- Угу, - мрачно хмыкнул Драко, с подозрением разглядывая еду, но все же взял вилку и принялся есть. – Держу пари, он разболтал наши секреты всем, кто не поленился слушать.  
  
\- Он больше времени потратил, колотясь головой о стену, - заметил Гарри. – Но он сказал мне, что вы темные маги. И ужасно обращались с ним.  
  
«Домовые эльфы существуют для уборки и побоев», - подумал Драко, но не стал произносить это вслух. Ему хотелось узнать, что еще разболтал Добби.  
  
\- Еще он сказал, что вы не пускали своих эльфов в некоторые комнаты. Им было запрещено заходить в покои под столовой и в ванные, когда там кто-нибудь находился. И что раз в несколько лет ты или твой отец отправляетесь в самую большую ванную комнату особняка, запираете двери и не выходите оттуда целую неделю.  
  
Драко постарался не показывать своего беспокойства, но Гарри все равно заметил, как он разволновался. По тому, как слегка расширились его глаза, как дрогнула вилка у него в руке, как исчезла его привычная высокомерная маска – все это были едва заметные, но не оставляющие сомнений знаки, понятные любому, кто наблюдал за юным Малфоем столько, сколько Гарри.  
  
\- Еще он сказал, - продолжал гриффиндорец, - что, скорее всего, именно поэтому ты однажды провел рождественские каникулы здесь, а не дома.  
  
\- Чертов уродец, - пробормотал Драко.  
  
\- Он теперь получает зарплату, - весело заметил Гарри. – Всего галлеон в неделю, но все-таки.  
  
\- Почти как Артур Уизли, - высокомерно усмехнулся Драко. – Тоже мне, заработок.  
  
\- Тебе обязательно быть таким вредным? – нахмурился Гарри. – По крайней мере, Уизли не такие зацикленные. Это ты вечно хвастаешься своими деньгами.  
  
Драко ошеломленно взглянул на гриффиндорца, а поняв, что тот говорит серьезно, расхохотался.  
  
\- Не будь дураком, Поттер. Ты думаешь, что деньги волнуют их меньше чем нас? Что они бедные, но честные, и с достоинством переносят свою нищету?  
  
\- Они не тычут своими деньгами людям в лицо, - заявил Гарри, вспомнив, как Люциус Малфой снабдил слизеринскую квиддичную команду новенькими метлами.  
  
\- Только потому, что у них нет состояния, чтобы им хвастать. Господи, а ведь ты и в самом деле так думаешь, да? – Драко недоуменно улыбнулся и покачал головой. – Ты хочешь сказать, что за все время вашего знакомства Рональд Уизли ни разу не пожаловался на свою бедность? И я не имею в виду просто постоянное нытье. Уверяю тебя, он на самом деле воспринимает нищету своей семьи как личное оскорбление, - Драко с удовольствием отметил угрюмый взгляд Поттера, что не помешало ему поиграть и на других чувствах гриффиндорца. Темный лорд так долго и безуспешно пытался смутить покой Золотого мальчика, а все, что для этого потребовалось – как следует поглумиться.  
  
– И не забудь близнецов с их безвкусными пиджаками. Такие нувориши, что больно смотреть.  
  
С трудом сдерживаясь, Гарри сжал кулаки и привстал.  
  
\- Зато им не пришлось покупать себе место в квиддичной команде, - рявкнул он.  
  
Драко сердито прищурился и с такой силой вцепился в край стола, что ногти впились в дерево.  
  
\- Как ты смеешь? – прошипел он. – Я заслужил свое место. Черт, я тогда едва руку не сломал! Ты думаешь легко быть в команде самым младшим?  
  
Ошеломленный, Гарри снова сел. Он знал, что Малфой рассердится, но такой жгучей ярости не ожидал. На бледных щеках слизеринца появился лихорадочный румянец, серые, как небо за окном, глаза заблестели.  
  
\- Задел за живое, Малфой? – хмыкнул он. – Зачем же еще твоему отцу понадобилось покупать метлы всей команде?  
  
\- Чтобы дать нам преимущество, - рявкнул Драко. – Чтобы заручиться поддержкой родителей, чтобы показать, что он поддерживает школьную программу, не говоря уже о том, какие пожертвования он готов сделать… - он осекся, глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться, и продолжил, глядя на Гарри: - Хорошенько обдумай свои обвинения, Поттер. Если я недостоин быть твоим соперником, если я всего лишь купил место в команде, то почему, по-твоему, у нас так трудно выиграть? И чего тогда стоишь ты?  
  
\- Вы обожаете жульничать, - с готовностью отозвался Гарри. – Не спорь, так оно и есть.  
  
\- В этом-то вся прелесть, - парировал Драко, нисколько не смутившись. – Неужели великий Поттер никогда не нарушал правила?  
  
\- Только не в квиддиче, - пожал плечами Гарри. – Там лучше играть честно.  
  
\- На одной честности далеко не уедешь. Если бы все было честно, твои родители были бы живы, мой дом – цел, а от министерства давным-давно остались бы одни головешки.  
  
Гарри раздосадовано покачал головой, а Драко уставился в окно. Сквозь рваные облака кое-где проглядывало солнце, делая свет похожим на тот, что проникал сквозь стеклянную стену в Слизерине. Драко подвигал плечами, разминая затекшие мышцы. Отчего-то ему было тревожно, но отчего – он не мог понять. Может просто от необходимости находиться рядом с Поттером? Хотя вряд ли, ощущение было совсем непривычным.  
  
\- А «грязнокровки»? – спросил Гарри. – В твоем справедливом мире все они наверняка были бы мертвы?  
  
\- Я полагаю, что даже в справедливейшем из миров они бы сумели как-нибудь выкрутиться. Но это неважно. Я уверен, что от них можно избавиться, так или иначе. Они все-таки люди. Прекрасно подходят для пополнения запасов ингредиентов.  
  
\- Я тебя просто не понимаю, - покачал головой Гарри, отодвигая тарелку с недоеденным обедом, совершенно потеряв аппетит. – Почему ты так ненавидишь магглорожденных? Почему так важно быть чистокровным?  
  
Моментально посерьезнев, Драко отвернулся от окна и задумался.  
  
\- Ты когда-нибудь видел ребенка-сквиба?  
  
Гарри нахмурился и покачал головой.  
  
\- Нет, но какое это имеет отношение…  
  
\- Ребенка, рожденного волшебниками, которому неподвластна магия? – продолжал Драко, словно не слыша гриффиндорца. – Он растет, глядя, как его родители каждый день совершают маленькие чудеса, словно нечто совершенно обыденное. Его родители аппарируют, оживляют неодушевленные вещи. Они читают книги, которым можно диктовать текст, и играют с игрушками, которые могут с ними разговаривать. Годы идут, и родители начинают замечать, что маленькие случайности происходят с другими детьми, но не с их малышом. Они начинают задумываться, переживать, стараются разбудить магию, вызвать реакцию, найти скрытую искру, что сделает их ребенка волшебником. Но ничего не находят. И им остается только отослать своего неволшебного малыша в мир магглов, где на кухне нет никаких чудес, а феи живут только в сказках.  
  
Гарри мрачно уставился на него.  
  
\- Жизнь без магии вовсе не так уж плоха. Послушать тебя, так в маггловском мире невозможно жить.  
  
\- Поттер, - взглянул на него Драко. – Как сказать собственному ребенку, что ты можешь летать на метле, а он – нет?  
  
Гриффиндорец ничего не ответил. Драко отодвинул тарелку, и она сразу же исчезла.  
  
\- С тех пор, как волшебники начали заключать браки с магглами, - произнес он, - стало рождаться все больше и больше сквибов. Мы не знаем почему, но это происходит. Теперь это затронуло и старинные чистокровные семьи, которые никогда не заключали браков с неволшебниками. И эта угроза нашему наследию – последний удар. Если бы министерство оставило нас в покое, мы бы с радостью держались подальше ото всех, но раз смешение волшебников и магглов затрагивает и нас тоже, то у нас просто нет выбора. Мы обязаны вмешаться.  
  
\- Но вы убиваете магглов и магглорожденных, - возразил Гарри. – Нельзя запрещать людям влюбляться.  
  
\- В том-то и проблема, - пожал плечами Драко. – Вы готовы приговорить своих детей к жизни без магии. Мы – нет.  
  
\- Все не может быть так просто, - продолжал упрямиться Поттер. – Ты сам сказал, что война идет уже тысячу лет.  
  
\- Конечно, все не так просто, есть и другие причины. Но ты спросил, почему так важно быть чистокровным, - Драко встал и потянулся, разминая мышцы, затекшие из-за долгого сидения за столом. У него не было с собой учебников, только палочка и всякие темномагические мелочи, и ему пришлось подождать, пока Гарри соберет свои вещи в сумку.  
  
Странное движение за окном привлекло внимание Драко. Он присмотрелся и почувствовал, как от ужаса по позвоночнику пополз холодок. Он не смог бы объяснить, почему заметил то небольшое темное пятнышко, появившееся над Запретным лесом. Оно казалось не больше крупного ворона, но его полет был непохож на полет птицы. Маленькая тень то опускалась, то взмывала вверх, увеличиваясь с каждой секундой и неумолимо приближаясь к замку. Драко сделал шаг назад. Через мгновение рядом с первой появилась вторая тень.  
  
\- Малфой? – Гарри обошел стол и проследил за взглядом слизеринца. – Что там? Вороны?  
  
\- Нет… - прошептал Драко. Кровь словно заледенела у него в жилах, отчего-то стало трудно дышать, и он не мог пошевелиться. Он не верил, что сможет убежать. Он огляделся в поисках места, где можно спрятаться – маленькой темной щелочки поближе к земле, но мебель сдвинули к стенам, чтобы освободить место для занятия Хагрида, и спрятаться было негде.  
  
В этот миг первая тень вынырнула из-за облаков и распахнула крылья, взревев так, что издали звук напоминал громовые раскаты. Ему вторил рык второго дракона. Затем чудовища сложили крылья и ринулись к замку, так быстро, что Драко успел заметить блеск их чешуи, прежде чем Гарри схватил его за руку и рванул к дверям.  
  
Когда они были на полпути к выходу, внешняя стена зала словно взорвалась, обрушившись внутрь. Пол содрогнулся, и Драко упал на колени. Драконы помотали головами, отряхиваясь от обломков и пыли. Их когти вонзились в пол, разламывая камень. Драко в ужасе уставился на ящеров. Их головы едва не касались потолка, чудища яростно мотали хвостами, изо рта у каждого вырывались пламя, а крылья задевали стены. На их доспехоподобной чешуе кто-то написал длинные строчки рун, покрывающие грудь, спину и морды животных.  
  
\- Вставай, - резко прошептал Гарри, поднимая Драко на ноги. – Бежим!  
  
Парализованный страхом, Драко не шевельнулся. Зубы драконов блестели, словно клинки из слоновой кости, а от впившихся в пол когтей побежали трещины.  
  
\- Черт, - выругался Гарри, потянув Драко к выходу. – С каких пор ты разучился бегать?  
  
Обернувшись на звук голоса, оба дракона уставились не на Мальчика-который-выжил, а на юношу рядом с ним. Яростно прищурившись, они зарычали и двинулись к нему, сметая с потолка пыль и известку. Пол снова задрожал. Более крупный дракон опустил голову и дохнул на Драко огнем, а тот смотрел на него, не в силах пошевелиться или отвести глаза.  
  
\- Scellean impervius! – сфера белого света окружила обоих юношей, и пламя пронеслось мимо, не причинив им вреда. Как только оно погасло, кто-то схватил Драко за руку и дернул к выходу, а там подтолкнул к главному холлу. Он обернулся и увидел, как Северус и Дамблдор запечатывают дверь в зал.  
  
\- Глупый ребенок! – Мастер зелий схватил его за плечи и как следует встряхнул. – Ты человек, а не безмозглое животное! Очнись, наконец, и беги! – он оттолкнул крестника и кинулся на помощь директору. Драко мельком подумал, что как бы ни были сильны эти двое, против драконов они долго не продержатся. Гарри настойчиво тянул его к лестницам, и Драко, наконец, последовал за ним. Но не успели они добежать до первого пролета, чудовищный грохот заставил их обернуться. Часть стены, где находилась дверь в зал, обрушилась. Северус и Дамблдор оказались прямо перед драконами, каждый из которых, отпихивая другого, старался выбраться сквозь пролом первым. Фиолетовая вспышка ударила более крупного ящера в глаза, и он резко подался назад. Тот, что поменьше, рванулся вперед и ринулся прямо к мальчишкам. Только тогда Драко почувствовал нормальный, человеческий страх.  
  
\- Драко, ради бога… - воскликнул Гарри, но, обернувшись, обнаружил, что рядом никого нет - слизеринец уже мчался по лестнице. Вдруг та, поменяв направление, начала двигаться к другой двери. Драко споткнулся, потерял равновесие и едва не упал. Он обернулся как раз в тот момент, когда дракон со свистом втянул воздух, готовясь снова дохнуть огнем. Не тратя времени на раздумья, Драко поглядел вниз и прыгнул.  
  
Просчитавшись на пару секунд, он боком упал на лестничный пролет этажом ниже, и едва не соскользнул с истершихся за многие годы мраморных ступеней. В последний момент успев схватиться за край перил, он повис на одной руке и поглядел вверх. Гарри стоял наверху лестницы, с которой только что спрыгнул слизеринец, изо всех сил размахивая руками и крича, стараясь привлечь внимание дракона. Но зверь не отрываясь смотрел на Драко. Лестница дернулась, едва не стряхнув юношу, и двинулась к другой двери, угрожая раздавить его, если он не заберется на нее или не отпустит поручень. Ящер нырнул вниз, и в тот же момент Драко разжал руку. Он приземлился на небольшую площадку этажом ниже и тут же откатился в сторону, в дверной проем. Позади него два лестничных пролета разлетелись на кусочки - дракон попытался схватить его, но промазал и вцепился в стену, чтобы не упасть.  
  
Поднявшись на ноги, Драко помчался по коридору. Он слышал, как позади чудовище пытается подобраться к этому проходу, и чувствовал, как содрогаются стены от ударов тяжелого тела, заставляя Драко спотыкаться. Он едва успел повернуть за угол, когда ящер забрался в коридор и кинулся за ним.  
  
Драко невольно подумал, что будет чертовски забавно погибнуть от лап животного, в честь которого его назвали. Если он переживет эту войну, то у него хватит ума назвать своих детей в честь кого-нибудь более миролюбивого. Пегаса, например. Пусть имя звучит смехотворно, но Драко был уверен - спастись от пегаса намного легче, чем от зверя, что сейчас поворачивал за угол, который он сам миновал пару секунд назад.  
  
Удивляясь, что его до сих пор не поджарили, слизеринец увидел впереди знакомый проход в подземелья и побежал быстрее. Потолок там был на несколько футов ниже, да и сам коридор был уже. Драко не решался обернуться и посмотреть, далеко ли дракон, но это было не нужно. Скрежет чешуи о стены подсказал ему, что зверю нелегко пробираться за ним по узкому коридору, но, судя по звуку трескающихся и осыпающихся камней, тот все равно неумолимо преследует его. Услышав, как дракон втянул воздух, готовясь дохнуть огнем, Драко домчался до развилки и прыгнул вправо. Пламя лизнуло ему спину, когда он упал, но, к счастью, в узком коридоре дракон не мог вдохнуть как следует, и слабого пламени не хватило даже на то, чтобы опалить юноше мантию.  
  
Надеясь скрыться от зверя в запутанных подземных переходах, Драко миновал несколько поворотов и уже едва мог точно сказать, где находится. Повернув еще несколько раз, он с разбегу врезался в кирпичную стену и повалился на пол. Застонав, он поднял голову и ошеломленно уставился на стену. «Не может быть!» - подумал Драко. Наверное, он пару раз свернул не туда, но он знал подземелья вдоль и поперек, насколько это вообще было возможно, учитывая привычки замка менять интерьер.  
  
\- Нечестно! – возмущенно воскликнул юноша, поднимаясь на ноги. – Как я могу от него убежать, если здесь вечно что-нибудь меняется?! – вокруг Драко звучало эхо сдавленного дыхания дракона и его тяжелая поступь, и невозможно было определить, откуда именно они доносятся. Усталый и запыхавшийся, он прислонился к стене и простонал:  
  
\- Господи, даже замок хочет моей смерти… - не успел он договорить, как что-то врезалось в стену с противоположной стороны, и та начала рушиться. Юноша упал на пол, согнувшись от боли, не успев понять, что дракон находился прямо с другой стороны и сломал стену, услышав его голос. Мысль о том, что замок на самом деле старался его защитить, мгновенно испарилась при виде длинной шипастой лапы, что потянулась сквозь пролом и придавила Драко грудь. Чудовище подтащило слизеринца ближе, его когти заскрежетали по полу по обе стороны от головы юноши. Тот попробовал отпихнуть лапу, но не смог даже сдвинуть ее с места. Еще немного - и ящер откусит ему голову.  
  
Встретившись со зверем глазами, юный Малфой увидел в них лишь ненависть, гнев и всепоглощающее желание уничтожить врага, которые не имели никакого отношения к рунам на чешуе. И хотя он был уверен, что дракона послал Волдеморт, Драко знал, что даже безо всякого колдовства тот преследовал бы его столь же неумолимо. Как и раньше, в Большом зале, слизеринцу хотелось не бежать, а просто спрятаться, и теперь, когда некому было отвлечь его, он поддался инстинктам.  
  
Мир немедленно изменился. Дракон стал в тысячу раз больше, потолок взлетел вверх. Мантия Драко превратилась в подобие мягкого лабиринта, и юноша легко выбрался из нее, скользнув по полу к маленькой темной трещине, едва способной вместить его. Свернувшись клубком и опустив голову на свои белые чешуйки, он смотрел, как зверь яростно раздирает его одежду, не понимая, что там уже никого нет.  
  
Драко не знал, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем в коридоре послышались чьи-то шаги. Он поглядел туда, откуда донесся звук, но не шевельнулся, боясь привлечь к себе внимание. Мимо пробежали несколько пар ног, и пронесся поток заклинаний, оглушив дракона.  
  
\- О Мерлин, кажется, тварь убила его, - произнес кто-то.  
  
Для Драко голос звучал, словно под водой.  
  
\- Крови не видно, - сказал кто-то другой. – Я уверен, что он сумел спастись, Северус.  
  
Его наставник не обратил на остальных никакого внимания. Он подошел к спящему зверю, вытащил у него из лап одежду Драко и встряхнул ее. Голоса удивленно спросили, зачем он так делает, но Мастер зелий не ответил.  
  
\- Черт подери, - послышался голос Уизли. Драко с удовольствием зашипел бы на гриффиндорца, если бы не боялся, что его заметят. – Думаете, он убежал голышом?  
  
\- Конечно, нет, - рявкнул Снейп. – Надо рассредоточиться. Он наверняка где-то спрятался.  
  
Как только на дракона было наложено последнее заклятье, окончательно обездвижившее его, все разошлись, оставив Северуса одного. Когда все шаги стихли, Мастер зелий убедился, что никто не может его услышать, и внимательно осмотрел пол.  
  
\- Драко? Ты здесь? – прошептал он.  
  
Драко закрыл глаза. Мысль о том, что наставник найдет его таким – крошечным, слабым и хрупким – была невыносима. Он, почти совершеннолетний темный маг, чье ученичество подходит к концу, прячется, как какой-нибудь несмышленыш! И это после того, как Северус напомнил ему, что он не животное.  
  
\- Драко, я знаю, что ты не успел далеко уйти, - нетерпеливо настаивал Мастер зелий. – Отзовись, черт побери! У меня нет времени ползать по коридору в поисках капризной змеи.  
  
\- С кем вы говорите? – спросил неслышно подошедший к нему Гарри.  
  
\- А, вот и ты, - выпрямился Северус. – Ты не должен был отходить от него ни на шаг.  
  
\- Да ладно, за ним даже дракон не смог угнаться, - Гарри невесело усмехнулся. – И я не представляю, кто смог бы.  
  
\- И что? Ты предпочел отсидеться в классе вместе с остальными?  
  
\- Нет, - ощетинился Гарри. – Меня едва не поджарили, когда тот, здоровый, опомнился. Тот, которому вы попросту дали уйти, насколько я помню. Были слишком заняты, прячась по углам?  
  
\- Не смей называть меня трусом, - прошипел Мастер зелий. – Нам с директором чудом удалось остановить его.  
  
\- Да ну? Наверное, мышцу потянули, нападая на него сзади?  
  
Они продолжали спорить, их голоса становились все напряженнее, а хватка на палочках - крепче. Громкое эхо среди каменных стен казалось Драко почти болезненным. Он поморщился, отвернулся от шума, и пожелал, чтобы они оба пошли прочь.  
  
Гарри мгновенно замолчал и огляделся.  
  
\- Драко?  
  
Северус негромко спросил:  
  
\- Ты слышал его?  
  
\- Он здесь? – Гарри оглядел коридор, и, никого не увидев, помахал руками на случай, если слизеринец стал невидимым.  
  
\- Драко Малфой, я знаю, что ты здесь, - Северус опустился на колени, изо всех сил стараясь не обращать на Поттера внимания. Услышав чьи-то шаги, он заговорил еще тише. Ему ужасно не хотелось посвящать Поттера в тайну крестника, но если не поторопиться, к вечеру об этом будет знать вся школа. – Выходи, пока здесь не появился кто-нибудь еще.  
  
Осторожно выглянув наружу - хотя он знал, что кроме них троих в коридоре никого нет - Драко выскользнул из своего укрытия и устремился к Мастеру зелий, жалобно шипя оттого, что пол оказался таким холодным. Он заполз на ладонь крестного и для устойчивости обернул хвост вокруг его запястья.  
  
Стоящий рядом Гарри ахнул и наклонился ближе.  
  
\- Это он? Эта крошечная белая змейка? А как он?..  
  
\- Ни в коем случае никому не рассказывай, - прошептал Северус. – Ни единой живой душе. Если кто-нибудь узнает, его убьют.  
  
Уставившись на Драко, Поттер не обратил на Мастера зелий никакого внимания. Юный Малфой отклонился назад и посмотрел на него в ответ. Сейчас он видел мир черно-белым, и Гарри казался ему скоплением линий и теней. Снейп чуть отодвинул руку, и Драко распахнул крылья, пытаясь удержать равновесие, и всем сердцем желая, чтобы крестный отнес его в Слизерин, где он смог бы превратиться обратно.  
  
\- Зачем им его убивать? – прошептал Гарри. – Он такой… потрясающие крылья.  
  
Драко удивленно моргнул и с любопытством уставился на гриффиндорца, склонив голову набок. Он осторожно сложил и снова расправил крылья. Они были почти прозрачные, растянутые между придающими им форму тонкими, слегка изогнутыми косточками, такие хрупкие, что скорее были помехой, чем действительно давали возможность летать. Гордо фыркнув, Драко сложил их снова. Бесполезные или нет, Гарри был абсолютно прав, говоря, что они потрясающие.  
  
\- О, да ради… - Северус поднес своего подопечного к груди и спрятал его под просторной мантией.  
  
Хотя Драко привык к резкости крестного, он вдруг обнаружил, что ему обидно быть вот так бесцеремонно спрятанным. Свернувшись на ладони у Мастера зелий, он пожалел, что не может слышать, о чем они говорят – одежда заглушала разговор.  
  
У Драко закружилась голова, когда Снейп вдруг опустил его на диван в слизеринской гостиной. На другой конец дивана кто-то положил его мантию, и юноша немедленно скользнул к ней и спрятался в ее уютных складках, высунув наружу только нос. Рядом он увидел крестного и, к своему огромному удивлению, Гарри.  
  
\- Больше никогда не смей от меня прятаться, - рявкнул Снейп. - Немедленно превращайся обратно, а не то я пополню свои запасы когтей виверны.  
  
\- Виверны? – произнес Гарри, опустившись на колени рядом с диваном и вглядываясь в складки мантии, среди которых спрятался Драко. – Это же просто крылатая змея.  
  
\- Ничего подобного, - отрезал Снейп, недовольно поглядев на него. – Виверна - это fallere draconis, ложный дракон. Вот почему те двое Зеленых Уэльских так настойчиво преследовали его.  
  
Лежащий в своем укрытии Драко понял, что Северус не собирается отсылать гриффиндорца, и что превращаться придется при Поттере. С шипением, подозрительно похожим на вздох, он скользнул глубже и сконцентрировался. Ему ужасно не хотелось лицезреть этих двоих сейчас, особенно когда из-за Гарри крестный был рассержен сильнее обычного, но у него не было выбора.  
  
Превращение тоже не добавило радости. Сейчас, когда его внимание не отвлекал прожорливый дракон, Драко ясно почувствовал, как кожа съеживается и зудит, как меняется тело, словно темная магия, постоянно грозящая поглотить его, материализовалась и подобно маслу пропитала кожу. Свернувшись клубочком под мантией, он кашлянул и медленно поднял руку, убирая ткань от лица. Факелы давали мягкий, неяркий свет, воздух казался теплым, но все равно Драко задрожал. У него ужасно болел бок, которым он ударился о лестницу, болела рука, которой он ухватился за перила, болели грудь и голова - от падения и драконьих когтей. Бегство от дракона нельзя было сравнить с гонкой через заснеженную страну, но все равно ему досталось не на шутку.  
  
\- Вот, - Северус вложил ему в ладонь бутылочку. – Выпей, пока не стало хуже.  
  
Прищурившись, Драко сел, сделал глоток и закупорил пузырек. Посмотрев на ярлычок, он удивился, увидев, что держит в руках свое лекарство, которое нельзя было выносить из лазарета. Помфри наверняка еще не знает, что Северус забрал его. Юноша потянулся поставить бутылочку на стол возле дивана, но рука неловко дернулась, и пузырек покатился по столу. Драко поморщился было, ожидая услышать звон разбившегося стекла, но увидел, как Поттер поймал склянку и поставил ее на стол.  
  
Драко отвел взгляд. Нелегко выглядеть дерзким и самодовольным, лежа голышом под одной только мантией и будучи слишком слабым, чтобы заставить собственное тело слушаться. И тем более нелегко отдаться на милость Поттера.  
  
\- Ты никому не скажешь? – прошептал он.  
  
\- О том, что ты анимаг? – спросил Гарри. – Не думаю, что за это тебя убьют.  
  
Драко хмыкнул, едва сдержав готовое сорваться с губ язвительное замечание.  
  
\- Я не анимаг, - покачал он головой. – Я полукровка. Это совсем другое.  
  
\- Полукровка? – повторил Гарри. – Погоди, так ты не чистокровный?  
  
Раздраженно фыркнув, Северус поглядел на Гарри так, как он смотрел на Лонгботтома в его особенно неудачный день.  
  
\- Я отказываюсь тратить время на то, чтобы объяснять тебе основополагающие принципы волшебной культуры. Пойду лучше позабочусь о ящерах. Драко, смотри, чтобы он ничего здесь не трогал, - произнес он и вышел, оставив юношей одних.  
  
\- Мог бы принести какую-нибудь одежду, - пробормотал юный слизеринец, поплотнее закутываясь в мантию. Но он знал, что, раздражаясь, Северус становится не слишком внимателен к чувствам других, и ему еще повезло, что тот не отругал его при Поттере. Он заметил на столе свою изорванную одежду и, потянувшись, выудил из груды лохмотьев палочку, ужасно счастливый, что та уцелела. Он быстро увеличил мантию, сделав ее больше одеяла.  
  
\- Если ты не чистокровный волшебник, - с отвращением заявил Гарри, - тогда ты самый настоящий мерзкий лицемер. Вечно твердишь о том, что надо избавиться от магглов и магглорожденных, а сам такой же, как они…  
  
\- Я не грязнокровка, - рявкнул Драко. – Если на то пошло, моя кровь чище, чем чья бы то ни было.  
  
\- С чего ты взял? – фыркнул Гарри. – Ты наполовину животное…  
  
\- Кровь виверн течет в жилах урожденных Малфоев уже больше восьмисот лет, - отрезал Драко. – И с тех пор мы заключали браки только с чистокровными волшебниками.  
  
\- Но это невозможно. Вы бы давно выродились! И если ты наполовину животное, то как ты можешь утверждать, что ты не маггло…- поняв, что говорит, Гарри вдруг осекся.  
  
\- Дошло? – хмыкнул Драко. – Смотри не переутомись от непривычных усилий.  
  
\- Значит… лучше быть отчасти животным, чем магглом? – спросил Гарри.  
  
\- Не просто животным, а могущественным волшебным созданием, в котором живет дикая, чистая магия, как в вивернах, драконах… Кажется, я слышал о семье, в чьих жилах есть кровь тестралов. Если женщина сумеет пережить зачатие и роды, магия животного навсегда сохраняется в семье.  
  
\- Но зачем кому-то так поступать?  
  
\- Для начала, у Малфоев никогда не рождались сквибы. И наша кровь достаточно сильна, чтобы уберечь нас от вырождения. Если бы некоторые из чистокровных семей, вроде нашей, не имели в своей крови дикой магии, мы бы давно вымерли, как потомки Салазара.  
  
При упоминании Слизерина Гарри заметно напрягся, но ничего о нем не сказал. Вместо этого он задумчиво произнес:  
  
\- Рон - чистокровный, но я никогда не видел, чтоб он в кого-нибудь превращался.  
  
\- Конечно, нет, - пожал плечами Драко. – Он чистокровный, но не темный маг. Желание привязать к семье дикую магию - исключительно наша традиция.  
  
\- Вот почему тебя могут убить, если кто-то узнает, - кивнул Гарри. – Тогда они наверняка будут знать, что ты темный.  
  
Драко лениво махнул рукой и попытался устроиться поудобнее, придерживая грозящую соскользнуть мантию. Вздохнув, он пожалел, что так рассердил крестного.  
  
\- Но все равно это бессмысленно, - нахмурился Гарри. – Если мы… погоди, я не могу и дальше говорить «мы» и «вы». Если ты – темный маг, то как вы называете всех остальных, таких как я? Светлыми?  
  
Раздраженный бесконечными расспросами о том, что он всю жизнь считал само собой разумеющимся, Драко раздраженно фыркнул:  
  
\- Нет, мы зовем вас предателями и грязнокровками.  
  
\- Ты, капризный, маленький, упертый… ладно, значит мы - светлые, - удовлетворенный гримасой Драко, Гарри продолжал: - Если светлые маги могут становиться анимагами, почему среди них нет полукровок?  
  
\- Ты сам видел, как они обращаются с полугигантом, идиот, - отрезал Драко. – И знаешь, как они относятся к кентаврам. Они считают, что быть наполовину виверной ничуть не лучше.  
  
\- В этом вы не сильно различаетесь, - фыркнул Гарри. – Ты вечно издеваешься над Хагридом именно потому, что он полугигант.  
  
\- Да, но он сам напрашивается, - ухмыльнулся Драко. – И, что еще лучше, это раздражает тебя.  
  
\- Но почему?  
  
\- Ты что, думаешь, я оставлю его в покое только потому, что сам полукровка? – усмехнулся слизеринец. – Полукровная солидарность? Для начала, моя кровь гораздо благороднее. Мы породнились с вивернами восемьсот лет назад, а его помесь существует всего одно поколение. И потом, темная магия более древняя, а он оскорбляет нас при каждой возможности. Но это не мешает ему частенько заглядывать в Фальшивое золотишко, чтобы перекинуться в карты.  
  
\- Заглядывать… куда?..  
  
\- Это казино на Дрянн-аллее. Поттер, неужели с твоей любовью к нарушению правил ты еще там не был? – Драко пожал плечами и поудобнее пристроил голову на подлокотник. Микстура Помфри творила чудеса, но преследование, превращение и нескончаемая дрожь окончательно лишили его сил. Он надеялся поспать до вечера. – Ну, тебе же хуже. Дьявольские наслаждения дадут Сладкому королевству сто очков вперед.  
  
Несколько минут они молчали. Драко удивлялся, почему Поттер не уходит, но после того, как два дракона пытались сделать из замка швейцарский сыр, держать гриффиндорца поблизости казалось хорошей идеей. Теперь Поттер может сказать кому угодно, что звери охотились исключительно за Драко, и нападение не было хитроумной затеей Малфоев, устроенной, чтобы погубить всех. В «Пророке» наверняка появятся гнусные инсинуации о том, что Драко как-то связан с Темным лордом и, возможно, на этот раз Дамблдор не сможет сдержать министерство. И, конечно, целый абзац будет посвящен Гарри, его героическим попыткам спасти школу и даже неблагодарного отпрыска Малфоев.  
  
Драко посмотрел на гриффиндорца, в глубокой задумчивости стоящего у стеклянной стены.  
  
\- Поттер?  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Там, на лестнице, ты размахивал руками и вопил, как сумасшедший.  
  
\- Ничего подобного! Я пытался привлечь внимание дракона, - возразил Гарри.  
  
\- Зачем?  
  
Поттер заколебался. Он молчал и молчал, и, похоже, не собирался отвечать.  
  
\- Ты все равно не смог бы остановить его в одиночку, - произнес Драко.  
  
\- Все говорят, что у меня комплекс героя, - пробормотал Гарри.  
  
\- Пф, тоже мне, герой, - фыркнул Драко. – Он даже не взглянул на тебя.  
  
\- Эй, я просто не хотел, чтоб он тебя съел, - сказал Гарри. – Ты помогаешь Снейпу с зельями, ты чуть не взорвал Темного лорда, ты учишь меня и Гермиону… да, я знаю, что тебе ужасно не хочется ее учить, но ты все равно это делаешь… Я просто не хотел, чтобы дракон тебя съел, вот и все. Не такое уж большое дело.  
  
Для Мальчика-который-выжил пытаться спасти жизнь Мальчика-который-жил-чтобы-мучить-Поттера, для предателя спасти темного мага, для Гарри Поттера спасти жизнь сына Люциуса Малфоя - это было еще какое большое дело! Не просто большое – подрывающее основы мироздания. Но ничего такого Драко вслух не сказал. Он просто уставился в пол и быстро пробормотал:  
  
\- Спасибо, - и, прежде чем Поттер придумал, что на это ответить, отвернулся к спинке дивана и укрылся с головой. – Я хочу немного поспать, - сказал он. – Тебе не обязательно здесь оставаться, можешь возвращаться к друзьям.  
  
\- Подожди… - заговорил гриффиндорец, но его перебил звук открывающейся двери. В гостиную стремительно вошел Мастер зелий. Его руки были по локоть в крови, и, подойдя к столу, он вытер их обрывками одежды Драко. Из карманов на стол высыпалось несколько монеток. Северус посмотрел на них и сказал крестнику, не обращая внимания на то, что тот притворяется спящим:  
  
\- Завтра можешь вымочить их в драконьей крови. Тогда они будут стоить гораздо дороже.  
  
\- Вы убили их? – спросил Гарри, поглядев на темные пятна на руках Мастера зелий.  
  
\- Директор прикончил первого, а я – второго. Темный лорд совершил непростительную тактическую ошибку, послав сюда драконов. Теперь наш запас ингредиентов значительно пополнится, и мы сможем приготовить намного больше зелий, - Северус поглядел на Драко, а затем обратился к Гарри. – Здесь ты больше не нужен, и мисс Грейнджер наверняка подозревает, что я скормил тебя дракону. Ступай.  
  
Напоследок бросив на Драко задумчивый взгляд, Гарри поднялся и вышел. Снейп посмотрел ему вслед, и, как только стена захлопнулась, наложил на вход запирающие чары, чтобы, даже зная пароль, никто не мог войти. Еще одно заклинание отперло дверцы на старинном шкафчике возле стены, где обнаружился небольшой бар. Решив, что после сражения с двумя гигантскими ящерами не помешает выпить, Северус немедленно налил себе стаканчик виски.  
  
\- Поспи немного, - сказал он Драко, осушив стакан. – Через несколько часов, как только рунические заклятья перестанут действовать, мы начнем разделывать драконов.  
  
\- Так вот как они проникли сквозь защитные чары? – спросил юноша, не оборачиваясь.  
  
\- Пока директор и МакГонагалл не изучат заклинания, трудно сказать наверняка, но это более чем вероятно, - Снейп снова запер шкафчик и отряхнул мантию. Ее подпалило, но времени переодеться не было. Еще много нужно было сделать в поврежденном замке. – Мои поздравления, что ты уцелел, - спустя мгновение произнес он. – Не думаю, что я смог бы встретить Люциуса с твоим пеплом в баночке и извинениями.  
  
Драко закрыл глаза и вздохнул.  
  
\- Прости.  
  
\- За что? – спросил Северус. – За то, что ты чуть не позволил им поджарить себя? За то, что спрятался от своего наставника? Или за то, что позволил Поттеру узнать тайну Малфоев?  
  
\- Нет... я извиняюсь перед своими детьми, если они у меня когда-нибудь будут, - сказал Драко. – Им придется увидеть все это в кошмарах.  
  
Уже шагнувший к выходу Северус помедлил и обернулся.  
  
\- Ты же знаешь, что это не просто кошмары, - мягко произнес он. – Это воспоминания.  
  
Да, Драко знал – воспоминания, передающиеся через кровь. Мать объясняла ему, что странные люди из его снов и ужасные вещи, которые с ними происходят, вовсе не результат чтения страшных сказок на ночь.  
  
\- Я знаю, - ответил он. – И оттого они только хуже.  
  



	9. Драко весь в драконьей крови

Мертвых драконов разместили в Большом зале, и завтрак эльфы сервировали прямо в факультетских гостиных. Стиснув в руках летопись, Драко уставился на дракона поменьше. Всего несколько часов назад эти зубы едва не порвали его в клочья, и даже теперь, когда зверь уже был мертв, юноша не мог смотреть на него спокойно.  
  
\- Так тебе и надо, мерзкий ублюдок, - пробормотал он и отвернулся.  
  
На слизеринском столе, единственном, который уцелел после нападения, оказалось достаточно места, чтобы расставить бесчисленные банки, принесенные Северусом. Увидев их, Драко едва не рассмеялся – большинство из них запросто могли вместить первокурсника, а некоторые были величиной с Крэбба или Гойла. Было странно и даже смешно использовать такие огромные емкости - все равно, что разливать по ведрам дорогие духи. Обычно части тел драконов продавались гораздо меньшими порциями, и стоили чертовски дорого.  
  
Кроме того, на столе хватило места и для летописи. Драко отодвинул несколько банок, положил фолиант и осторожно подул на замок ремня, стягивающего его. Тот тихонько лязгнул и открылся, ремень расстегнулся. Открыв книгу, юноша нашел и внимательно просмотрел оглавление. Обнаружив название раздела о драконах, написанное острым почерком кого-то из его предков, он перелистнул страницы.  
  
На развороте располагались несколько подробных рисунков драконов, с методично подписанными органами и частями тела. Найдя изображение Уэльского зеленого, Драко внимательно изучил и картинку, и заметки на полях, объясняющие, как лучше разделывать зверя. Прочитав длинную колонку текста, он вздохнул.  
  
\- Нечего вздыхать, - произнес Северус, выкладывая на стол непонятный сверток. – Все равно тебе не удастся отвертеться.  
  
\- Не в этом дело, - возразил Драко. – Просто я не думаю, что от меня будет какой-то прок. Я никогда не делал ничего подобного. Это кажется таким сложным…  
  
\- Это сложно, - согласился Мастер зелий. Он развернул сверток, в котором оказалось множество ножей странной формы, при виде которых любой нормальный волшебник содрогнулся бы от отвращения. – Но не думай, что это какое-то испытание твоих способностей. Я тоже никогда не разделывал дракона.  
  
\- Никогда? – удивился Драко. – А мама анатомировала нескольких. Ну, частично, по крайней мере.  
  
Снейп взглянул на крестника.  
  
\- Что ж, ее опыт нелегальной торговли драконьими органами, безусловно, оказался бы нам полезен. Но она никогда не работала с целым драконом и вообще ненавидит пачкать руки, так что всю грязную работу все равно пришлось бы делать тебе. Вот, возьми, - он вручил Драко большую банку с латунной крышкой, - и начни с зубов.  
  
Поморщившись, юноша нехотя направился к зверю и опустился на колени возле его челюстей. Пасть ящера была приоткрыта достаточно широко, и зубы можно было удалить без труда, но Драко на всякий случай заколдовал ее, открыв челюсти еще шире, и закрепив их заклинанием, чтобы не захлопнулись. Глубоко вздохнув, он крепко взялся за ближайший клык и вонзил нож вдоль корня, пытаясь подцепить его.  
  
Вдруг голова дракона резко дернулась к нему. Драко вскрикнул, выронил нож и отпрянул, ударившись головой о край стола. Северус мгновенно обернулся, вскинув палочку, но голова зверя дернулась еще несколько раз и замерла. Челюсти, которые удерживались открытыми благодаря заклинанию, с громким щелчком сломались. Снейп опустил палочку.  
  
\- Значит, кусательный рефлекс сохраняется даже после смерти, - пробормотал он. – Очень интересно.  
  
Ошеломленный Драко, сидя на полу у ног крестного, выдохнул.  
  
\- Ага, очень.  
  
\- Нечего рассиживаться, - сказал Северус. – Продолжай работать. Не думаю, что у тебя с ним будут еще какие-нибудь проблемы.  
  
Драко пораженно уставился на профессора.  
  
\- Ты же не думаешь, что я стану засовывать руки ему в пасть?!  
  
\- Еще как думаю, - заявил Мастер зелий. – Давай, приступай. Пока не разделаем его, никакого отдыха.  
  
Драко мог бы поспорить еще, но он знал, что крестный совсем не спал предыдущей ночью, а раздраженному Мастеру зелий лучше было не возражать. Подобрав с пола нож, он собрал остатки мужества и снова приблизился к голове ящера. Крепко сжав клык, юноша вонзил нож под корень и зажмурился. Ничего не произошло, и Драко легко выдернул зуб.  
  
\- Думаю, после смерти силы у них остается всего на один укус, - сказал он отчасти наставнику, отчасти успокаивая собственные нервы. – Это просто рефлекс, но все равно, будь осторожен с когтями.  
  
\- Очень своевременное замечание, - сухо отозвался Северус, но Драко заметил, что он сделал пометку в летописи.  
  
Юноша принялся один за другим вырывать зубы и складывать их в банку, стоящую у его ног. Когда он подобрался к клыкам, расположенным в глубине пасти, мантия начала цепляться за их острые кончики. Драко снял ее и бросил на пол. Теперь, когда сердце зверя остановилось, остающиеся дыры кровоточили не так уж сильно, но все равно руки юноши почти сразу перепачкались в крови. Последний клык держался очень крепко. Драко пришлось схватить его обеими руками и налечь всем телом, прежде чем зуб выскользнул из челюсти, забрызгав лицо и одежду юноши кровью. К корню прилипли клочки розовой плоти.  
  
\- Я закончил, - процедил Драко, бросая клык к остальным и закрывая банку.  
  
\- Теперь займись глазами, - отозвался Северус, не поворачиваясь. Начав чуть выше левой щиколотки, он тонким ножом снимал кожу с лапы зверя, аккуратно подрезая ее. Пока Драко возился с зубами, профессор успел освежевать почти всю лапу. – Постарайся вытащить их, не повредив.  
  
\- Отлично… - пробормотал юноша, отправив банку с зубами на стол и взяв пустую. Заглянув в летопись, он поискал заметки о том, как правильно вытаскивать глаза.  
  
\- Снятие шкуры… крылья… огневые мешки в глотке – потом надо будет глянуть на это повнимательней, - пробормотал он. – Зубы, язык, а, вот, глаза. «Засунуть ладони в глазницы и обхватить глазное яблоко, вытащить, и обрезать нервные волокна. Хранить в драконьей крови».  
  
Конечно, звучало это отвратительно, но лучше возиться с глазами, чем засовывать руки зверю в пасть. Вернувшись к дракону, юный слизеринец поставил банку на пол и только тут понял, что ему понадобятся обе руки, а значит надо куда-то девать нож. Осторожно зажав лезвие в зубах, он закатал рукава и поднял ящеру веко. Просунув ладони между глазным яблоком и костью глазницы, и ощутив под пальцами теплую слизь и кровь, Драко поморщился. Ладони легко скользнули вперед, но он все еще не дотянулся до связки, удерживающей глаз на месте, и продвинул руки еще дальше, по локоть. Наконец, когда пальцы рук соприкоснулись, он потянул глаз на себя. Тот легко выскользнул, и Драко пришлось осторожно прижать его к себе одной рукой, чтобы обрезать волокна, соединяющие глаз с мозгом. Вскоре он весь перемазался слизью, кровью и какой-то белесой жидкостью, вытекающей из глаза. Когда он вытащил второй, его одежда промокла насквозь.  
  
\- Готово, - сказал он, поставив банку на стол, и осторожно снял рубашку, оставшись только в брюках и ботинках.  
  
\- Теперь вырежи педоту, - велел Северус.  
  
Драко недоуменно моргнул. Это что еще такое? Вернувшись к летописи, он пригляделся к рисунку, стараясь разобрать крошечные подписи и линии, ведущие от них к органам.  
  
\- Педота, - сказал он книге, и это слово вспыхнуло в тексте огненными буквами. Проследив, к какой части рисунка ведет стрелка, юноша разглядел крошечное пятнышко прямо за челюстями, чуть повыше глотки, небольшую косточку, которая всегда оставалась горячей и воспламеняла выдыхаемые газы.  
  
Ужаснувшись, Драко сначала ошеломленно поглядел на Северуса, а потом на раскрытые челюсти дракона. Да, он как-то вытащил все зубы, но если зверюга благодаря дурацкому рефлексу может кусаться после смерти, то вдруг она может и глотать? У дракона в пасти не хватало места, чтобы стоять или хотя бы сидеть на корточках.  
  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я залез к нему в пасть? – спросил юноша, стараясь говорить спокойно и понимая, что у него не получается. – Ты понимаешь, что если я хотя бы попытаюсь, тебе придется вырезать меня у него из желудка?..  
  
\- А если не попытаешься, то я использую тебя для пополнения своих запасов, - отозвался Снейп, срезая шкуру с лапы. – У меня как раз заканчивается чистая кровь, и, думаю, даже твоя на что-нибудь сгодится.  
  
Услышав такое оскорбление, Драко онемел от ярости и едва не вытащил палочку, чтобы проклясть наставника. То, что в его жилах течет кровь виверны, не давало Северусу права порочить весь их род. Но, если быть до конца честным, Драко понимал, что крестный просто не в настроении спорить с нервным Малфоем, и так же оскорбительно резок он был бы и с его отцом. Устраивать истерику было бесполезно, поскольку Мастер зелий привык к гораздо более впечатляющим вспышкам гнева Люциуса.  
  
Скорчив недовольную гримасу, Драко схватил со стола самый длинный нож и подошел к пасти дракона, уставившись в темную бездну, куда он едва не отправился в качестве ужина несколько часов назад. Приглядевшись, он заметил бледное сияние педоты возле самой глотки.  
  
Юноша поморщился, опустился на колени и осторожно коснулся языка зверя. Ничего не произошло. Драко принялся потихоньку забираться внутрь, внимательно следя за тем, не напрягутся ли мускулы, не дрогнет ли язык. Он утешал себя тем, что, по крайней мере, слюна высохла, сделав его задание менее отвратительным.  
  
До глотки он добрался без неприятных неожиданностей. Косточка оказалась теплой на ощупь, но не горячей. Юноша легко вырезал ее и, к его удивлению, даже после этого она продолжала светиться. Его руки испачкались еще больше, и немного крови даже попало ему на шею, когда он повернулся и пополз обратно.  
  
\- Мерлин, он забрался дракону в рот!  
  
А, троица. Просто замечательно. Слизеринец, нахмурившись, выбрался наружу с ножом в одной руке и светящейся костью в другой. Уизли удивленно вытаращился на него, да и по одинаково недоуменному выражению лиц Поттера и Грейнджер также было ясно, что никто из них раньше не видел, как разделывают дракона.  
  
Когда Гарри поглядел на него, у Драко перехватило дыхание. Сегодня глаза гриффиндорца блестели особенно ярко, чуть ли не лихорадочно. Совсем забыв о том, что у него грязные руки, Драко отбросил челку назад, измазав кровью светлые пряди.  
  
\- Разве у вас нет занятий? – спросил он, проходя мимо троицы.  
  
\- Сегодня занятия отменили, - ответила Грейнджер. – Дамблдор велел нам быть здесь.  
  
\- А ты не можешь снова забраться ему в рот? – ехидно спросил Уизли, высматривая, куда бы сесть, но все стулья были разбиты в щепки во время нападения. – Может, он тебя проглотит. Если бы он уже не был мертв, то сдох бы от яда.  
  
\- Рон… - многозначительно произнесла Грейнджер.  
  
\- Ты весь в крови, - сказал вдруг Поттер, оглядев Драко с головы до ног. Смутившись, что его застали в таком виде, тот покраснел и снова откинул волосы назад, испачкав щеку. Не удержавшись, он покосился на одежду Гарри – странный маггловский наряд, из которого Золотой мальчик почти вырос.  
  
\- Подумаешь, - пожал он плечами, укладывая все еще светящуюся педоту в банку.  
  
\- Да, Гарри, ничего особенного, - поддакнул Уизли. – Я слышал, темные маги обожают кровавые ванны. Понимаешь, кровь для них вроде материнского молока.  
  
\- Разумеется, - сухо заметил Драко. – Мне ужасно не хватало этого в последнее время. Может, твоя сестренка сгодится на что-нибудь, Уизли? Как ты думаешь? А то вас слишком много…  
  
\- Держись подальше от Джинни! – вспылил рыжий. Поттер и Грейнджер уставились на него, удивленные тем, что он воспринял слова Драко всерьез. – Богом клянусь, если я когда-нибудь увижу тебя в одной с ней комнате…  
  
\- Довольно, - из-за драконьей головы появился Снейп с двумя здоровенными лапами. – Если директор посчитал нужным прислать вас сюда, - заявил он, с презрением глядя на гриффиндорцев, - то сядьте и ведите себя тихо. Драко, теперь срежь чешую у него с морды.  
  
Он вышел, левитируя перед собой несколько банок с органами дракона. Уизли и Грейнджер не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как усесться прямо на пол. Порывшись в сумке, девушка вытащила учебник, и Уизли немедленно принялся жаловаться, что она слишком много занимается. Гарри все еще стоял и таращился на перепачканные кровью лицо и руки Драко, беззастенчиво наблюдая за каждым его движением. Заметив странное поведение друга, Уизли не стал ничего говорить, решив, видимо, что тот бдительно следит за врагом.  
  
Почувствовав, что под пристальным взглядом Поттера он краснеет еще больше, Драко повернулся к летописи. Ему не хотелось привлекать к себе внимание и подставляться под насмешки Уизли, но взгляд Золотого мальчика заставлял его чувствовать себя неуютно. Ему хотелось одеться. Чертыхнувшись оттого, что чистые мантии находятся аж в подземельях, а ближайшая безнадежно испорчена, он сосредоточился на инструкциях, как правильно срезать чешую.  
  
\- Это твоя летопись? – мягко спросил Гарри.  
  
Драко вздрогнул.  
  
\- Черт! Не подкрадывайся ко мне так, - прошептал он, оглядываясь на гриффиндорца, который смотрел в книгу через его плечо. Драко чуть отодвинулся и едва успел перехватить Поттера за запястье, когда тот потянулся к фолианту.  
  
\- Не трогай. Она заколдована. К ней нельзя прикасаться никому кроме урожденных Малфоев.  
  
\- Даже твоей матери? – спросил Гарри.  
  
\- Ей можно, но только потому что отец поделился с ней кровью, - Драко понял, что продолжает сжимать запястье Поттера. Его кожа была гораздо бледнее, чем у гриффиндорца, и, хотя он не был таким уж маленьким, по сравнению с рукой Гарри его ладонь выглядела хрупкой. Вспомнив, что на первом курсе они были одного роста, он удивился, что за шесть лет Золотой мальчик так его перегнал. Драко отпустил руку Поттера, невзначай скользнув кончиками пальцев по его запястью, и повернулся к книге.  
  
\- Кто это нарисовал? – спросил Гарри. – Очень красиво.  
  
\- Кто-то из моих предков, - рассеянно ответил Драко. – Там есть подпись, внизу, - он вгляделся в мелкие буковки. - Жаннет Д’Абади Малфой… - имя показалось ему знакомым. Почему-то возникло ощущение тесноты, воспоминание о холодном полу и железных решетках. Чем напряженнее он думал, тем отчетливей становилась картинка, пока, наконец, перед его мысленным взором не появилась девушка, распростертая на грязном полу тюремной камеры и кашляющая кровью. В одном из своих кошмаров он ощущал то же, что чувствовала она перед смертью.  
  
\- Магглы убили ее, - прошептал он. – После того, как под пытками она рассказала им убогие истории про дьявола, которые им хотелось услышать. Она умерла в ожидании казни, - он ласково провел пальцами по рисунку крыла. – Я не знал, что это нарисовала она.  
  
Немного помолчав, Гарри сказал:  
  
\- Ты так хорошо знаешь историю своей семьи…  
  
\- Только их последние минуты перед смертью, - ответил Драко и решительно взял самый короткий нож. – Если ты не возражаешь, мне надо работать. Это гриффиндорцы могут наслаждаться отдыхом, а мне некогда рассиживаться.  
  
Сердито поглядев на него, Поттер отошел и сел рядом с друзьями, отмахнувшись от обеспокоенных расспросов Грейнджер по поводу его кашля.  
  
Вернувшись к голове зверя, Драко начал срезать тяжелые чешуйки, одну за другой. Подцепляя и приподнимая ножом каждую пластинку, он обрезал мягкую соединительную ткань, потом опускал чешуйку в банку и принимался за следующую. По его рукам тут же заструилась кровь, но он по опыту знал, что лицевые раны всегда сильно кровоточат, даже если сердце больше не бьется. Обычно очень горячая, кровь чудовища уже успела остыть и теплыми ручейками стекала по рукам и плечам юноши. Вскоре его грудь и спина оказались перепачканы – чтобы достать до лба и бровей ящера, слизеринцу приходилось высоко поднимать руки. Несколько темно-красных капель побежали по животу.  
  
Быть учеником мастера означало, что Драко достается любая грязная работа, которую не желает делать наставник. Стараясь, чтобы драконья кровь не попала в глаза, юноша попытался утешиться мыслью, что она считается полезной для здоровья. Конечно, она должна быть горячей и дымящейся, и отмокать в ней должен светлый волшебник, победивший дракона. Драко никогда не встречал истории, где героем, повергшим чудище, был бы темный маг. Они лишь свежевали их, словно падальщики.  
  
Что не так уж далеко от правды.  
  
«Лучше быть падальщиком, чем поджаренным волшебником», - философски заключил юный Малфой.  
  
Внезапно раздался оглушительный хлопок и сразу за ним - отчаянный крик Грейнджер. Вздрогнув, Драко едва не отсек себе палец. Обернувшись, он увидел, что всезнайка висит в воздухе, подхваченная странным темным вихрем, и беспомощно молотит руками и ногами. Гарри попытался дотянуться до нее, но ветер, взревев, перевернул девушку вверх тормашками и легко отбросил руку гриффиндорца. Левитирующее заклинание Уизли попросту исчезло в темной стене ветра. Проследив за основанием смерча, Драко обнаружил, что он упирается в летопись.  
  
\- Ага, - заметил он, - так вот что там за проклятье.  
  
Неудивительно, что Северус называет Малфоев показушниками.  
  
\- Малфой! – завопил Уизли. – Опусти ее вниз, немедленно!  
  
\- Она сама виновата, - пробормотал Драко. Гораздо больше тревожась за сохранность старинного фолианта, он подобрался поближе, так, чтобы вихрь не задел его, и схватил книгу. Смерч не утихал. Драко попытался закрыть летопись, но его усилия привели лишь к тому, что ветер подул еще сильнее, стремительнее завертев Грейнджер и зашелестев страницами. Чем больше старался слизеринец, тем яростнее бушевал вихрь. Последние несколько дюймов оказались самыми сложными.  
  
Вдруг вокруг Драко обвились теплые руки, и от удивления он едва не подпрыгнул. Ощутив за спиной крепкое тело, он оглянулся и увидел Гарри. Тот положил свои ладони поверх его, объединяя их усилия, и сказал:  
  
\- Не отпускай.  
  
Только тогда книга начала закрываться. Теперь обезумевший ветер не только набрасывался на Грейнджер, но и бешено завывал вокруг двух ловцов. Драко крепче прижался к Гарри, старясь хоть немного укрыться, и услышал его тяжелое дыхание. Наконец книга захлопнулась. Грейнджер упала прямо в руки Уизли, и они вместе повалились на пол. Рыжий зарычал и в бешенстве поглядел на Малфоя.  
  
\- Ты, мерзкий хорек! Ты специально это сделал!  
  
Увидев, что тот оглядывается в поисках палочки, Гарри встал между ним и Драко.  
  
\- Он тут не при чем, Рон. Это всё книга. Ее нельзя трогать никому кроме Малфоев.  
  
\- И ты не предупредил Гермиону?! – рявкнул Уизли. – Ты же знаешь, она не может устоять перед открытой книгой!  
  
Драко положил фолиант на стол и презрительно посмотрел на Грейнджер.  
  
\- Мир не вращается вокруг твоих жалких желаний. Тебе бы стоило научиться понимать, куда лезть не следует. Тебе еще повезло, что проклятье тебя не задушило.  
  
\- Как будто тебя это волнует! – завопил Уизли, и вскочил, забыв о палочке. – Ты наверняка с удовольствием разделал бы ее на ингредиенты! Человеческие органы…  
  
\- Вздор, - фыркнул Драко, стараясь держаться позади Гарри. – Ее кровь недостаточно чистая, чтобы сгодиться хоть на что-нибудь.  
  
Гарри сердито оглянулся на него.  
  
\- Заткнись, Малфой! Чистота крови не имеет никакого значения, и ты это прекрасно знаешь.  
  
\- Кровь – это все, Поттер, ты еще не понял?  
  
\- Черт! Как ты можешь быть таким идиотом? – воскликнул Гарри, стремительно повернувшись к нему. Драко испуганно шагнул назад. – Гермиона - самая умная ведьма во всей школе. Магглорожденные волшебники ничуть не хуже остальных. Почему ты без конца твердишь, что чистота крови так важна?  
  
\- Потому что это так! И я не стану выслушивать поучения того, кто даже не потрудился узнать историю мира, который якобы обязан защищать! – рявкнул Драко. – Я знаю, что у тебя нет летописи, но ты мог бы, по крайней мере…  
  
\- Летописи?  
  
Драко замолчал, и все трое юношей оглянулись на Грейнджер. Отдышавшись, наконец, она закашлялась и поднялась, держась за руку Уизли.  
  
\- Книга? – переспросила она, все еще пошатываясь. – Это сделала книга?  
  
\- Она защищается от воров и от тех, кто сует свой нос в чужие дела, - безо всякого сочувствия ответил Драко. – По крайней мере, ты не отравилась. Обычно книги защищают именно так.  
  
\- Но это же… - Грейнджер с отвращением поглядела на Драко. – Да что с вами такое? Вы, темные маги, проклинаете вещи, чтобы никто не мог их тронуть, не готовите ничего, кроме ядов, ваша магия вас же и убивает… магия существует не для этого!  
  
\- Нельзя создать, не убив, - отозвался Драко, словно вспомнив что-то. – Нельзя использовать магию, если не готов пожертвовать взамен часть себя. И я не виноват, что ты этого не понимаешь.  
  
\- Не прячься за философией! – сердито закричала девушка. – Тебе нравится причинять боль! Нравится убивать! Ты улыбаешься всякий раз, думая об этом!  
  
\- Гермиона… - шагнул к ней Гарри, но она не обратила на него внимания.  
  
\- Вы говорите, что вы просто наше отражение, что без вашей тьмы не было бы и нашего света, - с отвращением произнесла она. – Но я читала книги из Запретной секции, те, что вы написали. Я знаю, как вы пытаетесь оправдать мерзкие вещи, которые творите.  
  
Рон, побледнев, уставился на нее.  
  
\- Ты читала темные книги?..  
  
Она не услышала его, целиком сосредоточившись на Драко.  
  
\- Все, что у вас есть – гордыня и самодовольство. Вы подчиняете мир каждому своему капризу, убиваете тех, кто в него не вписывается…  
  
\- Господи боже мой, - прошептал Драко, больше впечатленный ее темпераментом, чем словами. – Ирония происходящего делает все это почти забавным.  
  
\- …даже ваша магия омерзительна, - продолжала девушка. – Неудивительно, что вас называют темными - ваша магия похожа на грязь и смолу! Даже после того стишка я чувствую себя грязной! Как бы я хотела…  
  
\- Ты изучала темную магию? – перебил девушку Уизли, отшатнувшись и уставившись на нее. Его сжатые губы побелели.  
  
Грейнджер замерла. Обвиняющий тон Рона пробился сквозь ее гнев и заставил ее вспомнить, где она находится. Осознав, что она сказала, Гермиона распахнула глаза и прижала ладонь ко рту, словно желая взять все сказанное назад.  
  
\- Рон… я не… то есть…  
  
\- Ты врала мне, - тот поглядел на нее с таким же отвращением, с каким она сама только что смотрела на Драко. – Каждый раз, когда ты говорила, что была в библиотеке, на самом деле ты изучала темную магию.  
  
\- Не каждый раз, - попыталась оправдаться она. – Но я не могла позволить Гарри учить это в одиночку, и мне на самом деле хотелось понять… то есть… я не знала…  
  
\- Я сказал тебе, что темная магия – зло, но тебе этого было недостаточно? – процедил Уизли, злясь все больше с каждой минутой. – Черт подери! Ты думаешь, раз ты много читаешь, то тебе известно все на свете?  
  
Оскорбленная до глубины души, Грейнджер упрямо расправила плечи и нахмурилась.  
  
\- Почему я должна тебе верить, если ты ничего не объясняешь? Ты просто сказал, чтобы я не задавала вопросов, что хотеть знать – это так же плохо, как…  
  
\- Что здесь происходит? – раздался голос Мастера зелий. – Десять баллов с каждого за ваши вопли. Если не способны вести себя тихо - выметайтесь.  
  
\- Отлично, - Уизли стремительно развернулся и вышел.  
  
\- Ох, ради бога… - пробормотала Грейнджер и кинулась запихивать свои книги в сумку. – Рон! Рон, подожди!  
  
Когда всезнайка выбежала вслед за рыжим, Драко показалось, что она скорее настроена спорить дальше, а не извиняться.  
  
\- Боюсь, ты остался без друзей, - обратился он к Поттеру.  
  
\- Этого следовало ожидать, - ответил тот, прислонившись к стене. – Они спорили целыми днями. Через неделю-другую все наладится.  
  
Снейп подошел к ним и положил на стол стопку полотенец.  
  
\- Что тут случилось?  
  
\- Грейнджер хотела почитать летопись, - объяснил Драко. – Ее закрутило в смерч и едва не удушило.  
  
\- Хм… ясно, - кивнул Северус. – И Уизли не попытался тебя убить?  
  
\- Он хотел, но Поттер его остановил, - Драко слегка улыбнулся. – К слову о недопонимании собственной культуры.  
  
\- Хм, - Снейп взглянул на Гарри, который мрачно уставился на него в ответ. – Что ж, хоть кто-то серьезно относится к словам директора, - он отошел и вернулся к своей работе.  
  
\- Что, никаких баллов Гриффиндору за добросовестное выполнение обязанностей телохранителя? – дерзко поинтересовался Поттер.  
  
Северус мельком поглядел на него.  
  
\- Не будь таким наивным. От меня ты не дождешься баллов, даже если спасешь мир, - и исчез за тушей дракона. Гарри едва не зарычал.  
  
\- Как ты его терпишь?  
  
\- Ко всему можно привыкнуть, - пожал плечами Драко, снова открывая летопись. Заметив, что Гарри все еще сердится, он вздохнул и облокотился о стол. – Если не обращать внимание на его подначки, а повнимательней присмотреться к поступкам, то становится ясно, что он довольно справедлив.  
  
\- Только к слизеринцам. Он противный, мелочный и ужасно ведет себя со всеми вокруг.  
  
\- Ну, он лишь платит им той же монетой, что и они ему, - Драко взглянул на гриффиндорца. – Разве ты не пойдешь за друзьями?  
  
Гарри покачал головой и уселся на стол, болтая ногами.  
  
\- Нет, я только все испорчу. И потом, кому-то надо остаться с тобой.  
  
\- Как хочешь. Можешь почиститься, кстати. Ты весь перемазался в крови.  
  
\- Что? – оглядев руки и одежду, перепачканные кровью там, где он касался Драко, Гарри застонал.  
  
Слизеринец тем временем продолжил срезать чешую, каждые несколько минут украдкой поглядывая на Поттера. Теперь, не отвлекаясь на Уизли и Грейнджер, он заметил, каким бледным и изможденным выглядит Золотой мальчик. Гарри обессилено прислонился к стене, опустил голову и сидел неподвижно, лишь кашлял время от времени. Немного погодя он заметил, что Драко смотрит на него, и уставился на слизеринца в ответ. Тот вздрогнул. Взгляд Поттера казался не просто пронизывающим - его глаза, особенно яркие по контрасту с бледной кожей, блестели, словно изумруды, и чуть ли не светились. Что еще более странно, Драко через ползала слышал хриплое, неровное дыхание Поттера. Он задумался: тот просто заболел, или это сказывается что-то случившееся в прошлом году? Может, Гарри укусил оборотень?  
  
Учитывая, что до полнолуния осталось несколько дней, это могло бы объяснить тяжелое дыхание. Если так, то неудивительно, что Поттер беспокойно шатается ночами по школе и бродит по улице в буран. Но в таком случае даже Дамблдор не позволил бы ему свободно разгуливать по окрестностям в виде волка. Срезая последние чешуйки, Драко решил, что вряд ли дело в этом.  
  
Когда он закончил, голова ящера была больше похожа на экзотическое блюдо, чем на дракона. Освежеванный и лишенный своих наиболее заметных частей, ящер превратился просто в большую груду плоти. Совершенно бесполезной – вспомнил юноша – драконье мясо годилось только на бифштексы и не представляло никакой ценности для зельеварения. После удаления кожи и чешуи, кроме них можно было использовать только кости, кровь, связки и внутренние органы.  
  
\- Хм… интересно, могли бы эльфы зажарить его для нас? - задумался он. Услышав позади какой-то шум, Драко оглянулся. Гарри спрыгнул со стола и, пошатываясь, направился к выходу. Придерживаясь одной рукой за стол, другую он прижимал ко лбу и не поднимал взгляд от пола.  
  
\- Неужели мой телохранитель покидает меня так скоро? – окликнул его слизеринец.  
  
\- Я вернусь через пару минут, - со стоном ответил Гарри. – Мне нужно в туалет.  
  
Драко смотрел ему вслед, пока резкий окрик Северуса не вернул его к работе. Каждая драконья чешуйка весила с галлеон. Поднять их все было невозможно. Юноша левитировал полную чешуи банку на стол и опустил ее рядом с полотнищами драконьей шкуры, что разложил там Мастер зелий. Чешуйки слегка постукивали друг о друга. Кожа Драко зудела от крови, и он потратил несколько минут на то, чтобы вытереться. Весь Большой зал заполонил тяжелый, острый запах, вызывающий у Драко тошноту, и юноша порадовался, что они с крестным не стали завтракать. Иначе его просто вырвало бы.  
  
«Наверное, именно поэтому Гарри ушел», - решил юный слизеринец. Посмотрев туда, где сидел Поттер, он увидел маленький пустой пузырек и, нахмурившись, поднял его. На стенках остались бледно-голубые потеки. Драко знал, что этот пузырек не из запасов Северуса. Что за странные зелья принимает Золотой мальчик?  
  
Вдруг из коридора послышался звон бьющегося стекла и вскрик Гарри. Не успело утихнуть эхо, Драко с палочкой в руке кинулся туда.  
  
Выскочив за дверь, он увидел, что гриффиндорец, опираясь на локоть, лежит на полу в нескольких ярдах от двери и близоруко щурится, пытаясь нащупать очки. И Поттер, и пол вокруг него были усыпаны осколками - расположенное рядом окно разлетелось вдребезги.  
  
\- Не шевелись! – велел Драко и, заметив неподалеку очки, левитировал их Гарри в руки, а потом осторожно смахнул с него битое стекло. Но вместо того, чтобы встать, Поттер застонал и откинулся на спину. Его руки и лицо покрывали тонкие порезы, но не это, а смертельная бледность и натужное дыхание подсказали Драко, что все гораздо серьезней. Взволнованный, он опустился рядом с гриффиндорем на колени. Его пальцы коснулись чего-то влажного, и он поглядел на пол. В небольшой белой лужице лежали осколки маленького пузырька.  
  
\- Что такое? – удивленно прошептал Драко.  
  
\- Ле… лек… - просипел Гарри. – Помфри… - захрипел он и задрожал.  
  
\- Лекарство, ясно, - судя по всему, Поттер вышел принять какое-то лекарство, которое дала ему Помфри, тут разбилось окно, и он уронил пузырек - как раз тогда, когда он был ему особенно необходим. Решив побеспокоиться об окне попозже, Драко быстро оторвал кусок полы от изношенной рубашки гриффиндорца и опустил лоскут в белую жидкость на полу, стараясь пропитать его как можно лучше. Зелья едва хватило, чтобы смочить ткань. Драко поднял лоскут и поморщился - судороги Гарри стали сильнее. Вести его в лазарет не было времени.  
  
\- Постарайся вдохнуть, Поттер, - велел он и приложил ткань к приоткрытому рту гриффиндорца. Тот дышал отрывисто и неглубоко, и никак не мог вдохнуть достаточно. У Драко не осталось выбора. Наклонившись, он прижался губами к ткани и вдул лекарство гриффиндорцу в рот. Случайно вдохнув пары неизвестного зелья, он закашлялся, но продолжал вдувать их Поттеру. Приноровившись, он выдыхал, когда гриффиндорец делал вдох, и отворачивался. Где-то после седьмого раза дрожь Гарри утихла и он задышал спокойнее, вцепившись в плечо Драко, словно пытаясь удержаться. Несмотря на то, что он лежал на полу, ему казалось, что он падает. Он уже выглядел немного лучше, но Драко еще несколько минут помогал ему вдохнуть остатки зелья, и Гарри не пытался его остановить. Наоборот, он притянул его ближе, и слизеринец опустился ниже, устроившись поудобнее.  
  
Наконец Малфой отодвинулся и тыльной стороной ладони вытер лекарство с губ, измазав их кровью.  
  
\- Полегчало?  
  
Ровно дыша, Гарри кивнул. Он выглядел бледным и уставшим, но не полумертвым, как раньше.  
  
\- Да, - он надел очки и глубоко вздохнул. – Что ты сделал? Искусственное дыхание?  
  
\- В смысле? – Драко наклонил голову. – Ты не мог вдохнуть, и я сделал это за тебя. Тебе, наверное, нужно к Помфри, ты же не получил полную дозу лекарства.  
  
\- О… - приподнявшись на локтях – дальше он все равно подняться не мог, поскольку Драко все еще нависал над ним, Гарри с любопытством взглянул на него. – Спасибо.  
  
Они полулежали практически нос к носу и смотрели друг на друга. Удивительно, но на этот раз взгляд гриффиндорца не вызвал у Драко дрожи и желания немедленно отвернуться. Наоборот, глаза Гарри казались завораживающими. Слизеринцу показалось, что в них можно утонуть.  
  
\- Просто смотри, чтобы меня никто в этом не обвинил. Очередной несчастный случай, мы оба здесь… «Пророк» обязательно заявит, что я пытался тебя убить.  
  
\- А ты пытался?  
  
Драко моргнул.  
  
\- Нет. Я… - Поттер пристально уставился на него. Драко замолчал и замер. Ему показалось, что он парит, в голове раздались приглушенные голоса Снейпа, Дамблдора, матери… Юноша снова услышал, как отец говорит ему, что он самый настоящий рыцарь, но с инициацией нужно подождать до следующей Вальпургиевой ночи…  
  
\- Рыцари Вальпургии? – спросил Поттер. Только тут Драко понял, что тот копается у него в голове. Он вскрикнул, зажмурился и отвернулся, отчаянно пытаясь нашарить палочку.  
  
\- О, боже, Малфой, - расстроено воскликнул Гарри, схватив слизеринца за плечи. – Прости, я не… то есть, я не могу…  
  
Не открывая глаз, Драко попытался отодвинуться, но Поттер не отпускал его. От мысли, что тот владеет легалименцией, Драко затошнило. Неудивительно, что он не может долго смотреть в глаза Золотому мальчику. Он мысленно извинился перед Северусом за свое нытье по поводу окклюменции. Постоянное желание отвернуться, когда Поттер смотрел ему в глаза, вероятно, до сих пор уберегало его мысли.  
  
\- Как ты мог? После того, что я…  
  
\- Я не хотел, - торопливо заверил его гриффиндорец. – Я еще учусь и иногда вижу что-то, сам того не желая…  
  
Внезапно раздались торопливые шаги и битое стекло захрустело под чьими-то подошвами.  
  
\- Убирайся от него, Малфой!  
  
Стремительно обернувшись, Драко увидел, что к ним бегут Уизли, Грейнджер и еще несколько гриффиндорцев. Он вдруг осознал, что все еще нависает над Поттером и весь перемазан в крови. Нащупав, наконец, палочку, он едва успел откатиться в сторону, и «ступефай» Грейнджер пронесся в дюйме от его головы. «Инсендио» обожгло место, где он находился секунду назад. Лежа на боку, он прицелился в первое, что увидел – рыжие волосы Уизли – и выкрикнул, словно призыв:  
  
\- Hrofana!  
  
Все студенты не раз видели птичек, вылетающих из палочки, но не таких огромных, как вороны, призванные Драко. Птицы моментально заполонили коридор, заслонив свет. Разъяренная стая полетела прямо на гриффиндорцев, распахнув клювы и царапаясь.  
  
Рассчитывавший убежать, пока нападавшие отвлеклись, Драко не успел даже шевельнуться – коридор залил яркий свет, уничтожив ворон и ослепив всех. Через пару секунд перед глазами перестали мельтешить разноцветные пятна, зрение вернулось, и слизеринец услышал голоса МакГонагалл и Снейпа.  
  
\- Что здесь происходит? – спросила ведьма, опуская палочку.  
  
\- Малфой напал на Гарри, - тут же отозвался Уизли. – Мы видели, что он прижал его к земле и высасывает из него воздух.  
  
Снейп и Драко заговорили одновременно, но Гарри перебил их обоих.  
  
\- Он не нападал на меня, - сказал он и сел. – Он меня спас. Я почти… - он осекся, поглядел на остатки пузырька из-под зелья, перевел взгляд на МакГонагалл, и закончил. – Он разбился.  
  
Ведьма заметила белое пятно на полу и коротко кивнула. Драко, все еще не до конца пришедший в себя после вторжения Поттера в его разум, заметил это и запомнил, чтобы обдумать потом.  
  
\- Мистер Уизли, - заговорила МакГонагалл, - кажется, я велела вам сегодня оставаться в башне.  
  
\- Но мы думали, что на Гарри напали… - упрямо заявил тот.  
  
\- Да, я слышала, - неумолимо ответила ведьма. – Но ваши безрассудные выходки могли привести к серьезным травмам и подвергнуть жизнь мистера Малфоя еще большей опасности.  
  
\- Но он весь в крови, а на Гарри свежие порезы, - хмуро заметил Финнеган.  
  
Поттер опустил голову, но все равно было видно, как он покраснел.  
  
\- Это не моя кровь, - пробормотал он.  
  
Все обернулись к по-прежнему лежащему на полу слизеринцу. Драко фыркнул, встал и стряхнул с себя осколки.  
  
\- Мне пришлось подойти близко, чтобы помочь, - объяснил он Снейпу.  
  
\- Ясно, - отозвался тот. – Возвращайся в зал и продолжай работу, а мы с профессором МакГонагалл пока все здесь осмотрим.  
  
\- А вы, - обратилась к своим студентам декан Гриффиндора, - возвращайтесь в башню. Я поговорю с вами позже.  
  
Поминутно оглядываясь на Малфоя и явно ему не поверив, те хмуро отправились восвояси, бормоча о том, как это несправедливо. Уизли и Грейнджер опять принялись спорить, тут же забыв о том, что жизнь Поттера только что висела на волоске.  
  
\- Почему ты так долго? – спросил Драко, остановившись возле Мастера зелий. – Я думал, ты выйдешь прямо за мной, когда разбилось окно.  
  
\- Разбилось? – переспросил тот. – Я вышел только потому, что услышал твой крик.  
  
\- Когда оно разбилось, звук был не таким уж громким, - заметил Гарри. – Он был похож на хлопок. Больше шума было, когда осколки посыпались на пол. Ты, наверное, услышал, как я вскрикнул, - сказал он, посмотрев на Драко, и сразу уставился в пол, когда тот не захотел встречаться с ним взглядом.  
  
\- Странно, - заключила МакГонагалл. Повернувшись к окну, она провела палочкой вдоль рамы. – Наверное, кто-то наложил заглушающее заклинание. А значит, окно должно было разбиться, когда кто-нибудь пройдет мимо.  
  
\- Не кто-нибудь, - покачал головой Поттер. – Я. Рон и Гермиона проходили здесь недавно, и ничего не случилось. Это было приготовлено для меня.  
  
\- Ты был с нами после их ухода, - возразил Драко. – Окно могли заколдовать позже.  
  
\- Мы рассмотрим эту возможность, - кивнул Снейп. – Но не ты, Драко. И если ты хочешь сегодня что-нибудь съесть, отправляйся и закончи с драконом.  
  
Не то чтобы у него остался аппетит, но Драко хорошо знал этот тон. У дверей Большого зала он оглянулся на Гарри. Покрытый кровавыми пятнами, разговаривающий с МакГонагалл Золотой мальчик был похож на усталого ребенка. Драко задумался: неужели кто-то в самом деле полагает, что он сможет победить Темного лорда? - и в очередной раз порадовался, что ему не придется сражаться бок о бок с Поттером.  
  
***  
  
Как и сказал Северус, Драко отправился ужинать только после того, как первый дракон, разобранный на тщательно уложенные в банки и запротоколированные части, разместился в хранилище возле кабинета крестного. Последние емкости они левитировали туда, когда на небе уже появились звезды. Полки заполнились контейнерами с кровью, чешуей, органами, сухожилиями и когтями. Драко знал, что на второго дракона уйдет еще больше времени. Зевнув, он поскреб зудящую кожу, покрытую высохшей кровью, но есть ему хотелось гораздо больше, чем принять душ.  
  
\- Уже поздно, - сказал Северус, - У тебя есть время только на то, чтобы поужинать и помыться. Не задерживайся.  
  
\- Да, сэр, - послушно кивнул Драко и поспешил из кабинета, пока крестный не вспомнил еще о какой-нибудь срочной работе. Когда он оказался на кухне, ему пришлось уверить Даффи, что он не ранен, прежде чем та принесла ему ужин. Накинувшись на еду, едва не обжигая рот, слизеринец увидел, как эльф ставит на стол два подноса с десертом. И верно, минуту спустя стена со знакомой картиной распахнулась, и появился Поттер. Увидев Драко, он замер в нерешительности.  
  
\- Добрый вечер, - наконец, произнес Золотой мальчик, подошел к столу и уселся.  
  
Драко лишь кивнул и принялся за свои пирожные. Каким бы уставшим он ни был, для десерта всегда можно выкроить время. Доедая, он рассматривал руки гриффиндорца. Они едва заметно дрожали.  
  
\- Тебе лучше? – спросил Драко.  
  
\- Намного, - кивнул Поттер и оглядел слизеринца. – Ты все еще в крови.  
  
\- Слишком проголодался, - он хотел было откусить очередной кусок пирожного, но закашлялся и отвернулся.  
  
\- Еще кашляешь? Оттого, что вдохнул мое зелье? – спросил Гарри. – Почему ты не сходил к Помфри?  
  
\- Не было времени, - объяснил Драко, пытаясь отдышаться. – Все уже почти прошло. Что бы ты ни принимал, вряд ли это подействовало на меня.  
  
Какое-то время они ели молча, и юный Малфой снова решился задать Поттеру вопрос. Может, сегодня разговор получится лучше, чем в прошлый раз, особенно если Гарри все еще чувствует себя виноватым за случившееся.  
  
\- Кстати, что это было за зелье?  
  
Прежде чем ответить, гриффиндорец доел.  
  
\- Просто средство, необходимое, чтобы держать меня в форме. В прошлом году кое-что случилось.  
  
\- То приключение, где ты заработал очередную тысячу баллов?  
  
Гарри слегка улыбнулся.  
  
\- Не совсем тысячу… ты что, ничего не слышал на прощальном пиру в прошлом году?  
  
\- Я не прислушивался. Мы с отцом были так заняты, что я не замечал почти ничего кроме наших планов.  
  
\- Твой отец… - негромко сказал Гарри. – Я сначала об этом не подумал, но… он такой же, как ты? Я имею в виду – вы оба урожденные Малфои.  
  
\- Если тебе интересно, полукровка ли он, то да, - «и он намного больше», - закончил про себя Драко.  
  
\- Он такой же маленький, как и ты?  
  
Слизеринец подумал, что у Поттера талант задавать очень раздражающие вопросы.  
  
\- Я – уникальный случай для нашей семьи. Обычно виверны намного больше.  
  
Гарри собрался что-то сказать, но передумал и промолчал. Покончив со своим десертом, он поднялся и направился к выходу, но на полпути обернулся.  
  
\- Эй, Малфой.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Ты был прав. Ты можешь быть вежливым… иногда, - и ушел.  
  
Драко уставился ему вслед.  
  



	10. Гарри нарушает древнюю традицию

Когда свет факелов потускнел и Филч убрался из подземелий, Драко выскользнул из гостиной. Стараясь держаться поближе к стене и прислушиваясь к каждому шороху, он вышел из замка. Сейчас он не мог позволить себе напороться на студентов, бродящих после отбоя. Быстро пройдя через двор, так, чтобы никто не заметил, он приблизился к границе леса и пошел вдоль нее, поглядывая то на деревья, то в сторону школы. Его черная мантия отчетливо выделялась на снегу, но среди теней, там, где земля была не такой заснеженной, он вполне мог спрятаться.  
  
Его дыхание, вьющееся белым парком на морозе, казалось слишком громким. Мантия была теплой и уютной, но она не могла заглушить звук шагов, когда юноша ступал по льду и камням. Хруст сухой травы под подошвами ботинок, шорох ткани, даже его собственное сердцебиение казались Драко оглушительными, словно громовые раскаты. И все равно в одиночестве и на морозе он чувствовал себя намного лучше, чем в замке.  
  
Даже спустя неделю в «Пророке» не появилось ни слова о последнем происшествии. Но школа полнилась слухами, напряжение нарастало, и атмосфера постепенно становилась мрачной, словно в Азкабане. Более того, после нападения Дамблдор запретил ученикам покидать замок под тем предлогом, что пока Большой зал и главный холл не отремонтируют, дети будут в большей безопасности у себя на факультетах. С тех пор именно там процветали и множились дурацкие пересуды, главным образом о Драко. МакГонагалл уверила Снейпа и Малфоя, что ни Уизли, ни Грейнджер не проболтались, но после нападения на Поттера, когда Драко наколдовал стаю огромных ворон прямо перед гриффиндорцами, многие студенты вынесли свой вердикт.  
  
Конечно, было немало тех, кто не доверял слухам, но многие верили. Обычно наказанием для обнаружившего себя темного мага становилось изгнание, а если он умирал – тем лучше. На всякий случай Северус запретил Драко ходить на занятия и велел сидеть в гостиной, но странные происшествия прекратились, и потому все лишь укрепились в своих подозрениях о виновности Малфоя. За всю последнюю неделю юноша ни разу не отважился выйти. Ему начало казаться, что время остановилось, и он готов был отдать что угодно за возможность хотя бы ненадолго выбраться наружу.  
  
Оказавшись, наконец, под ночным небом, он увидел, как между облаков мерцают звезды. Завтра Пэнси должна привести слизеринцев домой.  
  
В стороне от хижины Хагрида лежало поваленное дерево. Драко присел на него и пожалел, что не захватил метлу. Поначалу тайная вылазка казалась хорошей идеей, желанной передышкой от вынужденного заточения в подземельях. Но теперь юноша чувствовал себя ужасно уставшим.  
  
Драко не знал, сколько ему придется ждать. Может, до рассвета. Скорее всего, поспать сегодня не удастся. Список зелий, нужных Дамблдору к концу недели, был почти три фута длиной, и слизеринцы каждый день трудились с зари до зари. Так что хотя Драко теперь и не ходил на занятия, он очень уставал.  
  
Позади хрустнула ветка. Юноша моментально вскочил на ноги и обернулся, сжимая в ладони палочку. Никого не увидев, он похолодел и почувствовал, как задрожала рука. Драко затаил дыхание. Несколько секунд стояла полная тишина, даже ветер стих. А затем раздался легкий шорох, словно кто-то задел ногой древесный корень. Слизеринец направил туда палочку и прошептал:  
  
\- Grywania.  
  
Насильно разбуженное дерево выпустило почки и несколько новых побегов. У его корней внезапно разросся колючий кустарник. Заколдованные ветви росли не прямо, а изгибались, напоминая шипастые пальцы. Спустя секунду Драко с удовлетворением услышал удивленный вскрик и глухой удар, словно кто-то упал на землю.  
  
\- Черт, Малфой, это было вовсе не обязательно!  
  
При звуке знакомого голоса Драко испытал досаду и, одновременно, облегчение - оттого, что его застал врасплох не какой-нибудь Пожиратель или заблудившийся студент.  
  
\- Тебе чертовски повезло, что я не выбрал заклятье посильнее, шрамоголовый идиот.  
  
Из-за дерева появился Гарри, быстро сворачивая и убирая в карман мантии что-то мерцающее.  
  
\- Ты всегда нападаешь на людей, которые ничего тебе не сделали?  
  
\- Если они прячутся в лесу посреди ночи, то да! – услышав в собственном голосе истерические нотки, Драко глубоко вздохнул и сел, повернувшись к Поттеру спиной. Вот и побыл в тишине. Оставалось только надеяться, что вокруг замка не бродят Пожиратели, которые могут их услышать.  
  
\- Я тебя напугал? – спросил Гарри, стараясь заглянуть слизеринцу в лицо.  
  
\- Конечно нет! – тот отвернулся и приложил ладони к пылающим щекам. Он знал, что в тени, куда не проникает бледный свет, Поттер не увидит, как он покраснел. Временами он жалел, что у него такая нежная кожа. Невозможно было скрыть никаких чувств. – Просто я терпеть не могу, когда ко мне подкрадываются.  
  
Гарри улыбнулся и сел рядом.  
  
\- Извини.  
  
\- Какого черта ты тут делаешь? И как ты меня нашел?  
  
\- Я за тобой следил. Ты сам зачем здесь? Все равно слизеринцы появятся только завтра, или даже послезавтра.  
  
\- Если появятся вообще.  
  
\- То есть? – переспросил Гарри, нахмурившись. – Вы со Снейпом сами сказали, что именно об этом говорилось в записке. Клянусь, если вы соврали…  
  
\- Тебе еще не надоело мне угрожать? – вздохнул Драко, поглядев на небо.  
  
Гарри мрачно хмыкнул.  
  
\- Я тебе угрожаю, потому что только так можно быть уверенным, что ты не натворишь что-нибудь ужасное.  
  
\- Что-нибудь ужасное? – переспросил Драко. – Что ж, если подумать, то раз уж я темный маг… который скрывается в Хогвартсе, в гостиной своего факультета, и до колик боится беспомощных светлых волшебников, которые и подумать не могут о том, чтобы разорвать его на кусочки, то хорошо, что ты можешь вовремя пригрозить мне. А то - кто знает, что я могу натворить?  
  
Гриффиндорец не ответил, и Драко понял, что оказался не так уж далек от истины. Он вздохнул и опустил голову.  
  
\- Ну, и сколько из них хотят моей смерти?  
  
\- Я не знаю… - отозвался, наконец, Гарри. – Все говорят о том заклинании с воронами. Гермиона старается убедить их, что это была вовсе не темная магия, а Рон…  
  
\- Если ты сейчас скажешь, что Уизли меня защищает, я отведу тебя к Помфри проверить голову.  
  
Гарри криво усмехнулся.  
  
\- Да, он все еще ненавидит тебя, этого ничто не изменит. Но все равно он напоминает всем, что ты помогаешь Снейпу, и что Дамблдор не позволил бы тебе остаться, если бы ты был опасен.  
  
\- То есть он старается всех убедить, что я некомпетентный темный маг. Чудесно, - Драко поглядел на Поттера и испытал мгновенный укол раздражения оттого, что тот выше него. – Но никто ему не верит, да?  
  
\- Ни один гриффиндорец не причинит тебе вреда, - решительно заявил Гарри. – Мы поговорили с каждым, и даже те, кто думал, что ты темный маг, согласились дать тебе шанс. Но, Малфой, если бы мы - грязнокровка, шрамоголовый и Уизел - не твердили всем без конца, что ты не монстр, тебе бы вообще никто не поверил. С первого курса ты вел себя отвратительно, и никто тебе не доверяет.  
  
\- Потому что слизеринцев сейчас нет, - отмахнулся Драко. – А как насчет Равенкло и Хаффлпафа?  
  
\- Понятия не имею. Мы с ними видимся только на занятиях. Думаешь, они на самом деле могут что-нибудь предпринять?  
  
Драко посмотрел на Гарри, чтобы убедиться, что тот не шутит.  
  
\- Господи, Поттер, ты мог бы по крайней мере попытаться понять нашу культуру, - вздохнул он и задумчиво продолжил: – Может, если бы в школе находились только старшие студенты, все было бы иначе. Но пока здесь живет малышня, все шести и семикурсники будут думать, что они должны защитить крысят, чтобы я не принес их в жертву демонам преисподней.  
  
\- Они в самом деле верят, что ты это сделаешь? – ошеломленно переспросил Гарри.  
  
\- Еще как! Я ведь постоянно призываю духов и торгуюсь с ними за детские душонки. Если, конечно, не надумаю сварить мальцов заживо или распороть им животы, чтобы прочесть будущее по внутренностям.  
  
\- Драко… - Гарри искоса взглянул на него и вздохнул. – Ты можешь рассказать мне вашу настоящую историю? Что происходило на самом деле? Ты тогда начал говорить про Мерлина и Моргану и…  
  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что за все это время не потрудился заглянуть в библиотеку? – недоверчиво перебил его слизеринец. – Даже здесь найдется парочка правдивых книг. Взять хотя бы «Камалан и последствия» Тисельтона…  
  
\- Не в этом дело, - покачал головой Гарри. – Я не могу пойти в библиотеку, потому что там постоянно торчит Гермиона, и если она меня там увидит, то начнет нудить насчет… всего на свете.  
  
\- Всего на свете? – переспросил Драко. – Например, того, чтобы ее крошка не забывал принимать свое лекарство?  
  
\- Нет, об этом она не знает. То есть, она знает, что в этом году Помфри возится со мной гораздо больше, чем в прошлом, но она не знает, что я… болен.  
  
\- Поттер, только не говори мне, что у тебя какая-то неизлечимая болезнь, и ты отправишься в мир иной еще до выпускного?  
  
\- Нет, - улыбнулся Гарри. Судя по тону Драко, тот воспринял его состояние как личное оскорбление. – Ничего такого.  
  
\- Погоди-ка, она же была с тобой, когда вы во что-то там вляпались. Почему она не в курсе?  
  
\- Слишком много всего произошло, - пожал плечами Гарри. – Гермиона думает, что все обо мне знает, но она ошибается. Так… ты мне расскажешь? О темных магах, я имею в виду.  
  
Драко задумчиво вздохнул.  
  
\- Ну, все равно пока нечего делать. Заодно наверстаем время, которое упустили, пока меня держали взаперти в подземельях.  
  
\- Никто не держал тебя взаперти, - возразил Гарри. - Тебя спрятали для твоей же собственной безопасности.  
  
\- Заперли, спрятали – без разницы, - Драко не стал говорить, что он даже пробовал несколько раз летать по гостиной на помеле, воображая, что находится снаружи, а не в четырех стенах. Врезавшись в секретер и повалившись лицом на диван, он оставил это занятие. – Расскажи сначала, что тебе о нас известно. Из всех этих слухов ты должен был хоть что-нибудь узнать.  
  
\- Это-то и странно - они не говорят о тебе. То есть, да, они говорят о том, как ты наколдовал ворон, как спас своего филина, как помогаешь Снейпу – но никто не объясняет, что все это значит. Никто не говорит, почему наколдовывать ворон – плохо, просто твердят, что это так, и все.  
  
\- Ясно. Скорее всего, они сами не знают. Просто повторяют то, что услышали от родителей. Как ты сказал тогда? «Вы отвернулись от света, и никто и ничто вас не заботит», - он поглядел на небо. Вдали от городских огней звезды сияли особенно ярко. – Это заблуждение. Темные маги – это не те, кто отворачивается от света. Темными магами рождаются. Конечно, есть и такие, кто принимает нашу веру по доброй воле, - он хотел было сказать, что мать Северуса не была темной, но вовремя остановился. Крестный никогда не рассказывал о родителях и, в любом случае, он вряд ли хотел бы, чтобы Поттер что-то знал о его матери.  
  
– Но тот, кто становится темным магом, никогда не называет это обращением. Такие люди говорят, что их позвали, что темная магия заворожила или даже соблазнила их. Ваши невинные светлые заклинания для вас лишь способ облегчить себе жизнь. Темную магию ни в коем случае нельзя так использовать. Она живая, опасная, она - часть нашей души. Когда мы колдуем, она проникает в каждую клеточку тела и обжигает каждый нерв. Мы словно погружаемся в нее целиком и позволяем ей проникнуть в нас.  
  
Гарри неловко поерзал.  
  
\- Это звучит почти… э-э-э…  
  
\- Сексуально? – усмехнулся Драко и кивнул. – Отец однажды сравнил темную магию с любовницей, которая может доставить невероятное наслаждение, но прими ее как должное - и она уничтожит тебя.  
  
\- Кому нужна такая любовница?  
  
Драко вспомнил, как однажды, когда к ним в гости заглянул Северус и они пили чай в гостиной, он задал отцу тот же вопрос. Единственным ответом стали многозначительные улыбки, которыми обменялись взрослые, и тихий зловещий смех Нарциссы.  
  
\- Неважно. Я лишь хотел сказать, что мы такими рождаемся. За все то время, сколько существуют наши династии, никто и никогда не отворачивался от темной магии. Иногда к нам приходят люди со стороны, но если кто-то из наших пытается уйти к свету, в конце концов он всегда возвращается.  
  
\- Темную магию нельзя бросить?  
  
\- Это будет похоже на попытку сбросить кожу, - не самый лучший пример, учитывая его собственную физиологию, но подходящий. – Темная магия – часть нас самих. Мы с ней рождаемся, живем с ней и с ней же умираем.  
  
\- Какое отношение это имеет к истории?  
  
\- Ну… - Драко вздохнул и попытался объяснить. – Большинство людей это пугает. Взять хотя бы министерство. Все началось с Мерлина и его Ордена. Они следили, чтобы волшебники не заколдовывали магглов, но погляди, во что это превратилось сейчас. Они хотят контролировать каждое проявление волшебства, создают законы, накладывают ограничения… на магию! Они пытаются заковать ее в кандалы и прикидываются удивленными, когда она разрушает эти оковы. Но мы готовы добровольно отдать себя ей. Мы перестали думать, что ее можно контролировать, и позволяем магии вести нас, куда она сочтет нужным. Нам не нужны все эти правила.  
  
\- Но чему-то вы подчиняетесь? – спросил Гарри. – Какие-то правила должны быть и у вас, - он пристально взглянул на слизеринца, и Драко поспешно отвернулся к лесу.  
  
\- Кроме верности семье – не так уж много. Я знаю, ты считаешь меня избалованным мерзавцем… - Гарри лишь усмехнулся, не потрудившись возразить, - …но я верой и правдой служу отцу. Когда ты без приглашения залез ко мне в голову, ты слышал наш с ним разговор о рыцарях Вальпургии, так?  
  
\- Э-э… да. Я не хотел…  
  
Не желая это обсуждать, Драко пожал плечами.  
  
\- Рыцари Вальпургии существовали задолго то того, как Темный лорд превратил их в Пожирателей смерти. Это наш аналог министерских авроров, но мы не подчиняемся бесконечным правилам, как они. Главное – преданность друг другу и защита семьи. Преданность – это все.  
  
Гарри не слышал последней фразы, напряженно о чем-то размышляя.  
  
\- Подожди, если рыцари Вальпургии - это Пожиратели, ты – рыцарь, значит ты… Пожиратель смерти! – не дожидаясь ответа, он схватил слизеринца за руку, рванул к себе и задрал ему левый рукав. Драко охотно посмеялся бы над ошеломленным выражением его лица, когда тот увидел незапятнанную кожу предплечья, если бы Поттер знал меру своей силе.  
  
\- Пусти! – он выдернул руку и отпрянул от гриффиндорца, потирая багровый отпечаток на запястье. – Чертов кретин! Я рыцарь Вальпургии, а не какой-то там Пожиратель! Отец увел всех верных ему рыцарей с собой. Ты видел Знак мрака, когда я резал дракона, идиот шрамоголовый?!  
  
\- Прости, - пробормотал Гарри. – Я забыл. У меня в последнее время что-то с памятью не очень…  
  
Нахмурившись, Драко потянулся и схватил гриффиндорца за руку. Краткого прикосновенья хватило, чтобы убедиться, что ему не померещилось – кожа Поттера была холодной и влажной. Потрогав лоб Гарри, слизеринец поморщился.  
  
\- Поттер, у тебя жар. Зачем ты приперся сюда больной?  
  
\- Я в порядке, - проворчал тот, выдергивая руку. – Это просто реакция на лекарство.  
  
\- И ты все равно решил прогуляться за мной по окрестностям? – Драко поднялся и пошел прочь, плотнее запахнув мантию. – Глупый гриффиндорец.  
  
\- Эй, погоди, ты куда? – Гарри вскочил и нагнал его, слегка пошатываясь.  
  
\- Здесь слишком холодно для разговоров, - ответил Драко. – От сидения на чертовом бревне у меня разболелись ноги, и к тому же я хочу хоть немного поспать, прежде чем Северус меня разбудит… через четыре часа.  
  
Он подождал ответа, но, пока они шли к замку, Гарри был подозрительно молчалив. Улучив момент, слизеринец взглянул на него из-под капюшона. Поттер понуро шагал рядом, явно разочарованный скорым окончанием разговора. Драко стало немного жаль его, и он немедленно разозлился на себя из-за этого.  
  
\- Завтра после ужина я могу рассказать тебе еще что-нибудь о темных магах, - пробормотал он.  
  
Подняв голову, Гарри настороженно поглядел на него.  
  
\- Правда? А Снейп пустит меня к вам?  
  
\- Пустит, если я скажу, что ты пришел заниматься, - и наверняка не удивится, учитывая, с какой легкостью Гарри запоминал все, что Драко ему показывал. Пусть даже это были простые заклинания, он все равно осваивал их очень быстро. – Только… не провоцируй его. С ним и без того трудно работать. Я не хочу весь вечер слушать, как вы препираетесь.  
  
\- Ладно, - улыбнулся Гарри. – Обещаю вести себя хорошо.  
  
\- Верится с трудом.  
  
Оказавшись внутри, Драко немного расслабился и зашагал к подземельям. Эта часть замка в любое время суток выглядела одинаково. Только приглушенный свет факелов давал понять, что наступила ночь, но даже днем подземелья оставались темными и тихими, между каменных стен безмолвно скользили сквозняки. За время, проведенное в школе, Драко понял, почему его предки предпочитали жить под землей. Даже теперь, когда они жили в обычных домах, самые главные семейные сокровища хранились в подвалах. В кабинете Люциуса даже не было окон.  
  
На полпути к гостиной Слизерина юноша понял, что что-то не так. Он замер и всмотрелся вглубь коридора, крепче сжав палочку.  
  
\- Малфой? – шедший впереди Гарри остановился. – В чём дело?  
  
Драко не ответил. Он не мог объяснить, что его насторожило, и почему подземелья казались не такими, как перед уходом. Он лишь знал, что впереди опасность. Умудренный бесчисленными воспоминаниями из своих кошмаров, Драко почувствовал, как потяжелел воздух, его охватило инстинктивное предвосхищение неотвратимой беды, звук собственного дыхания показался неровным, пугающим и слишком громким. На смену тревоге, которая не давала ему покоя вне стен замка, пришло отчетливое ощущение опасности, как будто челюсти неведомого монстра были готовы сомкнуться вокруг него в любой момент.  
  
Подняв палочку, Драко медленно пошел вперед. На мгновенье ему захотелось обернуться крошечной белой змейкой и забиться в какую-нибудь трещину, но это было бы очень глупо.  
  
«Люди не драконы, - строго сказал он себе. – Они все равно увидят меня».  
  
\- Малфой?  
  
Услышав голос Гарри, слизеринец вздрогнул и вскинул голову, как застигнутый врасплох олень, ощутив, как переменился воздух, как откуда-то потянуло сквозняком. У него перехватило дыхание, и он замер. Еле слышное шарканье вывело его из ступора, Драко повернулся и кинулся к выходу.  
  
Но, не успев пробежать и двух шагов, остановился – ему навстречу вышли несколько человек, преграждая путь наружу. Голубые и желтые шарфы вперемешку, незнакомые лица. Может, в классе он смог бы вспомнить их имена, но сейчас они были безликой, безымянной толпой, погубившей его предков. Обернувшись, юноша увидел еще студентов, выходящих из-за углов – он едва не попался в их ловушку. Вход в Слизерин был всего в нескольких ярдах. С тем же успехом он мог находиться в другой части замка.  
  
\- Гарри, - одна из студенток махнула рукой, - уйди с дороги.  
  
Уверенный, что Поттер забудет свои попытки подружиться и послушается, Драко с удивлением увидел, как тот шагнул не к собравшейся толпе, а поближе к нему.  
  
\- Я не думал, что вы на самом деле решитесь на это, - произнес гриффиндорец. У него в руке неожиданно появилась палочка. – Неужели вы не доверяете Дамблдору?  
  
\- На этот раз он неправ. Некоторые не заслуживают второго шанса, - непреклонно произнесла равенкловка. – И если ты не отойдешь, то тебе же будет хуже.  
  
\- Он не злой!  
  
\- Он темный маг, - подал голос какой-то парень.  
  
\- Мы знаем, что такие как он делают с детьми, - сказал кто-то другой. – Ему здесь не место.  
  
Толпа согласно зашумела. Все они уже держали палочки наготове и ждали только чтобы кто-нибудь начал колдовать первым. Однако быть этим первым никто не хотел.  
  
Но Драко было нечего терять. Здесь, в подземельях, у него было больше шансов добраться до гостиной, чем выбраться наружу. В любом случае схватки было не избежать. Он снова пожалел, что рядом нет Крэбба с Гойлом, Пэнси с ее бандой девчонок, или хотя бы осторожно-коварных Блейза или Нотта. Все, что у него было – один-единственный гриффиндорец, тошнотворные воспоминания о кошмарах и коварные заклинания Северуса.  
  
Пока Гарри пытался урезонить толпу, Драко тихонько шептал, указывая палочкой в землю, словно боясь ее поднять. Да, поднять боялся, но наложить мерзкое и потенциально смертельное заклятье – ничуть.  
  
\- Hatiaen en rabere ic giefan t’ eou, - повторял он снова и снова. Одно из самых простых заклинаний, оно не меняло натуру человека, а лишь пробуждало и вытаскивало на поверхность его ненависть и ярость. Было бы самоубийством использовать его, если бы мишенью всех этих чувств был один лишь Драко, но заклятье не делало различий. Юноша вспомнил, как крестный объяснял, что эмоции могут уничтожить врага куда успешней, чем самое страшное заклятье. Толпа уже боится его. Если ему удастся превратить их страх и ненависть в неконтролируемое безумие…  
  
\- Неужели вы не понимаете, - не унимался Гарри, - что именно этого и добиваются Пожиратели?  
  
\- Ой, заткнись уже! – прикрикнул на него парень из Равенкло. – Ты так говоришь, как будто знаешь все на свете …  
  
\- …а сам даже не понимаешь, кто такие темные маги, - гневно воскликнула девушка, что заговорила первой.  
  
\- Мальчик-который-выжил ничего не знает о нашем мире…  
  
\- …из-за него погиб Седрик…  
  
\- Хватит о Седрике! – одернул их кто-то в голубом шарфе. – Можно подумать, кроме вас никто никого не терял. Вечно хнычете о вашем Диггори…  
  
\- Как ты смеешь!  
  
\- Я его знал…  
  
\- Мы жили в одной комнате…  
  
\- В его честь мы оставили пустую кровать…  
  
\- Мерлин! Вы говорите о нем, словно о каком-то святом.  
  
\- Лучше так, чем забыть его!  
  
Перепалка превратилась в свару. Драко едва сдержал улыбку. Тот, кто заговорил о Диггори, оказал ему неоценимую услугу. Студенты, преграждающие проход к слизеринской гостиной, отвлеклись. Те, что стояли чуть поодаль, у дверей, выглядели более настороженными. Переругиваясь, они не забывали приглядывать за слизеринцем.  
  
\- Что за черт? – прошептал Гарри, пораженный, как стремительно дело дошло до оскорблений и едва не до драки.  
  
Драко раздраженно посмотрел на него. С одной стороны, он был рад, что гриффиндорец не поддался гневу, но, учитывая темперамент Поттера, ему пришлось заключить, что на того просто не действуют подобные магические провокации. Драко счел это досадным.  
  
\- Ну все! – двое хаффлпаффцев кинулись на равенкловца. Один – с кулаками, другой метнул заклинание. Драко только того и ждал. Он тут же перестал повторять заклятье, усиливающее гнев, поднял палочку и произнес другое:  
  
\- Bubonia.  
  
Черно-зеленая струя окатила студентов, стоящих у дверей к выходу. Гарри ошеломленно смотрел, как на их лицах вспухли гнойники, появились черные пятна, как они закашлялись и повалились на пол. Драко резко повернулся и прицелился в оставшихся. Застигнутые врасплох, они даже не успели поднять палочки.  
  
\- Hrofana!  
  
Вороны, призванные им, заполнили весь коридор. Когда бешено бьющая крыльями стая врезалась в толпу, Драко последовал за ней. Несколько птиц остались у него за спиной, радуясь возможности клюнуть или вцепиться в незащищенные лица и руки, выгадывая для юноши драгоценные секунды, пока он ринулся ко входу в Слизерин. Ему нужны были эти секунды. Он весь день провел на ногах, готовя зелья вместе с крестным и занимаясь собственными проектами. После двух мощных темных заклинаний его правая рука ослабела и задрожала. Драко пришлось изо всех сил сжать палочку, чтобы не выронить. На бегу он оглянулся и вскинул руку, чтобы наколдовать еще воронов и прикрыть свое отступление, как вдруг из птичьей стаи прямо на него выскочил Гарри. Врезавшись друг в друга, они не удержались на ногах и повалились на пол, у Драко сбилось дыхание. Вместо птиц из его палочки вырвался вихрь льдинок и врезался в огромное «инсендио», летящее за гриффиндорцем. Они чуть приглушили заклинание, но пламя всё же полоснуло Поттера по плечам и руке.  
  
Повалившись набок, Драко выронил палочку. Потянувшись было за ней, он едва успел отпрянуть, когда совсем рядом в пол ударила яркая желтая вспышка. Отдернув руку, он оглянулся, и у него перехватило дыхание. Между ним и толпой, подняв палочку, стоял Гарри. Правый рукав его мантии был прожжен насквозь. Гриффиндорец выглядел абсолютно взбешенным.  
  
\- Если именно этого я не понимаю о вашем мире, - процедил он сквозь зубы, - то оставьте это себе!  
  
\- Гарри, отойди… - велел кто-то.  
  
\- Заткнись! – прикрикнул Поттер. – Я не дам вам его тронуть! Любому, кто захочет попытаться, придется сначала справиться со мной.  
  
Слизеринец ошеломленно уставился на него. В его воспоминаниях никогда не происходило ничего подобного. Как завороженный, он смотрел на Поттера, не в силах перевести взгляд на толпу, требующую, чтобы тот отступил.  
  
«Вот почему он сможет победить Темного лорда, - подумал Драко. – Он не знает правил. Он не знает, чего делать нельзя».  
  
\- Защищать темного мага - все равно, что быть одним из них, - заявил кто-то, набравшись мужества. Кто-то неприметный в толпе взмахнул палочкой, и в тусклом свете факелов мелькнуло «редукто».  
  
Гарри играючи отразил его. И следующее. И еще одно. Но потом их стало так много и они полетели так быстро, что ему стало трудно справляться, и, пока заклятья свистели вокруг, врезаясь в пол и стены, Драко не нашел в себе достаточно мужества, чтобы высунуться из-за спины гриффиндорца и подобрать свою палочку. Секунду спустя два оглушающих заклятья попали в грудь Гарри, и он отлетел назад, упав прямо на колени Драко. Еще несколько вспышек промелькнули над ними, и нападающие остановились. Тяжело дыша, они уставились на упавшего гриффиндорца.  
  
\- Он… с ним все в порядке? – послышался чей-то голос. Нагнувшись, Драко всмотрелся Гарри в лицо, а затем осторожно потрогал обожженную кожу у него на плече. Рука Золотого мальчика дрогнула, и его палочка царапнула пол.  
  
\- С Поттером разберемся потом, - произнес кто-то. – Сначала закончим с этим.  
  
И снова они засомневались. Никому не хотелось быть зачинщиком, зная, что на этот раз дело не ограничится простым «ступефаем» или «редукто». Они поглядели друг на друга, будто ища ободрения.  
  
Не раздумывая над тем, что делает, и зная, что у него только один шанс, Драко схватил руку гриффиндорца с зажатой в ней палочкой и направил вверх, насколько позволяла обожженная кожа. Заметив это, нападающие разом принялись выкрикивать заклинания.  
  
\- Leohtia stricaena! – произнес Драко, и нагнулся, пытаясь заслонить Гарри. Он знал, что не сможет защитить его полностью, но пока воздух не пронзила первая вспышка молнии, ударив слизеринца в спину, он даже не подумал о том, что заклятье заденет и его. По раздавшимся крикам он понял, что оно сработало. С кончика палочки сорвалось еще несколько разрядов, спалив Драко рукав и обжигая кожу. Отдавая заклятью все больше и больше сил, он всем сердцем надеялся, что нападающие корчатся в агонии, что их лица обугливаются, рты горят, пока они вопят от боли и страха, и что каждый дюйм их кожи будет навсегда покрыт шрамами, если они вообще выживут.  
  
То, что это было его заклятье, не избавило самого Драко от страданий. Раскаленные плети молний хлестали его по руке и спине. Юноша пробовал закричать, но голоса не было. Проклятие не должно было быть таким мощным. Оно должно было прекратиться почти сразу. Очень скоро рука онемела и перестала болеть, но на спину словно вылили котел кипящей смолы. Через некоторое время после того, как крики прекратились, Драко потерял сознание.  
  
Он очнулся оттого, что по его лицу скользнули крылья и его больно клюнули в щеку. Закашлявшись от заполнившего коридор дыма, Драко взмахнул здоровой рукой и прогнал им же наколдованного ворона. Тот отпрыгнул назад и полетел к остальным, пирующим на груде убитых молнией птиц и лежащих вповалку студентов.  
  
Юноша не знал, сколько времени он был без сознания. Скорее всего, несколько секунд. Он с трудом сел и насилу подавил тошноту, увидев, что стало с его рукой. Лоскуты почерневшей, обожженной кожи отслаивались от кисти до самого локтя. Слизеринца охватила дрожь.  
  
Шаги.  
  
Драко не стал оборачиваться. В подземельях из-за эха невозможно было определить, как далеко находится человек и кто это. Может, Северус или Дамблдор, может вредитель, может еще одна толпа. Выкарабкавшись из-под Гарри, которому тоже досталось несколько ожогов на руке и ногах, и еле-еле поднявшись на четвереньки, Драко дополз до своей палочки, лежащей чуть поодаль. Он не мог пошевелить правой рукой, и палочку пришлось держать в левой.  
  
\- Илмаузер, - прохрипел юноша. В стене открылся проем, и он уже собрался переползти через порог, но помедлил и оглянулся на Гарри. Теряя драгоценные секунды и ругая себя за глупость, потому что шаги неумолимо приближались, он левитировал Поттера в гостиную и только потом заполз внутрь сам, стараясь не опираться на покалеченную руку. Сразу сменив пароль на первое, что пришло в голову – имя матери - слизеринец запер вход одним заклинанием, потом еще одним, и еще, защищая каждое новым паролем, пока не услышал, как снаружи кто-то закричал.  
  
Заставив себя подняться, Драко обнаружил, что не может выпрямиться и, согнувшись чуть ли не пополам и левитируя Гарри за собой, нетвердым шагом направился к дальней двери. Ему и в голову не пришло спрятаться в одной из спален. Он шел по полузаброшенным каменным коридорам, бездумно уставившись в пол.  
  
Одним из немногих преимуществ его полукровного происхождения была способность хоть как-то видеть в темноте. Из пыльных комнат отзвуки его натужного дыхания возвращались к нему, словно шепот, а когда он добрался до заброшенного душа, эхо превратилось в стоны. Драко запер дверь, наложив на нее еще больше заклятий, пока совсем не обессилел. Опустив Гарри на пол у дальней стены, он рухнул рядом, наклонившись вперед – даже мысль о том, чтобы прислониться спиной к камню казалась невыносимой.  
  
Потянулись минуты, показавшиеся Драко часами. Хотя этими помещениями никто не пользовался уже много лет, воздух здесь все еще был влажным. Юноша быстро подумал, не разбудить ли Гарри, но не стал этого делать. Гриффиндорцу будет больно, он разозлится и захочет узнать, что произошло. Драко же хотелось просто сидеть в темноте. Вечно.  
  
Слишком скоро он почувствовал легкое дуновение, что пронеслось по коридорам, из-под двери потянуло сквозняком. Проглотив комок в горле, юноша закрыл глаза. Кто-то разгадал его пароли и открыл проход в Слизерин. Сначала Драко ничего не слышал, но через несколько секунд стали различимы шаги. Кто-то шел по коридорам, никуда не сворачивая, неумолимо приближаясь к старой душевой. Ощутив, как его запирающие чары ломаются, словно гнилое дерево, Драко глубоко вздохнул и поднял палочку.  
  
Тот, кто стоял по другую сторону двери, распахнул ее и, не успел юноша открыть рот, обезоружил его тихим «экспеллиармус». Свет из коридора ослепил слизеринца, и он отвернулся, поморщившись, ожидая, что вот-вот его разорвут на кусочки или прикончат непростительным проклятьем.  
  
\- Глупый, глупый ребенок…  
  
Драко моргнул. Северус зажег факел на стене, быстро подошел к крестнику и опустился рядом с ним на колени, поставив рядом две банки. Открыв одну, он поднес ее к губам юноши.  
  
\- Пей, - велел он, приподняв Драко голову. – По крайней мере, два глотка, если сможешь – пять.  
  
Хрипло вздохнув, тот придержал банку здоровой рукой и сделал три больших глотка, закашлялся, глотнул еще и подумал, что его вот-вот стошнит. Отодвинув банку, он прижал ладонь ко рту, словно так можно было успокоить взбунтовавшийся желудок.  
  
\- Как ты прошел? – спросил он. – Заклинания…  
  
\- К счастью, Барон видел, как ты запирал двери, - ответил Снейп, открывая вторую банку и доставая горсть размельченных листьев. – Ты его даже не заметил. Он сообщил мне каждый пароль, и тебе бы следовало этому порадоваться. С такими серьезными ранами нельзя медлить, Драко. Если бы мне пришлось взламывать твои заклятья одно за другим, мы бы потеряли драгоценное время. Ты же не хочешь остаться калекой?  
  
Осторожно подняв обгоревшую руку крестника, он посыпал ее листьями и что-то быстро зашептал, взмахивая палочкой. С каждым взмахом крошечные кусочки листьев растворялись, превращаясь во что-то вроде мази. Кожа стала темно-красной, начала кровоточить, рука снова разболелась. К тому времени, как Снейп проделал это еще два раза, кожа Драко посветлела, а сам он лежал на боку и стонал от боли. Юноша был уверен, что крестный отругает его за то, что он ведет себя, как маленький, но Северус ничего не сказал, даже когда закончил с рукой и принялся за его спину. На этот раз было не так больно, наверное, потому, что спина не была обожжена до корки.  
  
\- Обычное заградительное заклинание могло бы тебя уберечь, - заметил Мастер зелий, взмахом палочки залечив глубокую царапину, оставленную вороном на щеке крестника. Еще раз оглядев его, он мрачно заключил. – Но я не думаю, что они дали тебе время подготовиться.  
  
\- Прости, - прошептал тот. – Я должен был оставаться внутри. Если бы со мной не было Поттера… Он защищал меня, стоял между мной и ними…  
  
\- Выходить из гостиной было глупо, - согласился Северус. – Выходить одному, ночью, зная, что полшколы желает твоей смерти… Самонадеянность Малфоев воистину не знает границ.  
  
Он устало вздохнул и поднялся.  
  
\- Но даже несмотря на то, что ты поступил неправдоподобно глупо, это они пытались тебя убить. Ты не сделал ничего плохого. Хотя Помфри, скорее всего, рассудит иначе, когда ей придется их лечить.  
  
\- Они живы? – Драко не мог понять, радоваться ему или огорчаться.  
  
\- Живы. Боюсь, тебе удалось прикончить только своих собственных ворон. Ты можешь стоять?  
  
Чувствуя себя хуже, чем раньше, но в то же время сильнее, Драко перевернулся на живот и, зашипев от боли, попытался встать. Ему пришлось опереться о стену, но в конце концов он поднялся. Ноги дрожали.  
  
– Вряд ли я смогу дойти до лазарета.  
  
\- Ты же не думаешь, что я отправлю тебя туда и оставлю среди тех убийц? – фыркнул Северус. – В своей постели ты будешь в гораздо большей безопасности. И, раз уж он здесь, Поттер останется тоже. Если он сейчас покажется на глаза друзьям, те, скорее всего, проклянут его.  
  
«Если не убьют» - подумал Драко. Неслыханно, чтобы светлый волшебник защищал темного мага, но, опять же, Гарри понятия об этом не имел. Может, если бы его родители были живы, сегодня он стоял бы среди той толпы. От одной мысли об этом что-то внутри Драко сжалось, и его чуть не стошнило. Поэтому он перестал думать о том, что оказался на волосок от смерти, и попытался удержать лекарство Северуса в желудке.  
  
Обратный путь по коридорам показался ему длиннее. Левитируя Поттера перед собой, Снейп придерживал крестника за плечо. В спальне тот повалился на кровать, не позаботившись даже откинуть покрывало. Северус молча призвал одеяло с другой кровати, накрыл ему ноги, и снова занялся его спиной. Драко хотел посмотреть, вылечит ли он и Гарри тоже, но усталость одержала верх и он уснул, гадая, померещилось ему, что Снейп ласково погладил его по голове, или просто приснилось.  
  
  
***  
  
Примечание:  
1\. grywania - от староангл. growan - расти  
2\. Hatiaen en rabere ic giefan t' eow – даю вам ярость и ненависть  
3\. bubonia, - производное от названия бубонной чумы  
4\. hrofana – от староангл. Hrœfn - ворон  
5\. leohtia stricaena – от староангл. leoht и strican – удар молнии


	11. Драко готовит любовное зелье

Драко разбудило прикосновение чего-то влажного и холодного. Чуть приоткрыв глаза, он увидел неясные очертания комнаты, освещенной единственной свечой, стоящей на тумбочки у его кровати. Пламя отразилось в чем-то блестящем, и юноша моргнул. Ощутив на лбу что-то прохладное, он поднял руку, чтобы убрать это.  
  
– Не шевелись.  
  
Только через пару мгновений Драко узнал голос Гарри. Cпустя какое-то время он понял, что гриффиндорец осторожно прижимает к его лбу холодный компресс.  
  
– Что ты…  
  
– Снейп велел попытаться тебя остудить, – объяснил Гарри, взглянув на дверь, словно думал, что Северус стоит за ней и подслушивает. – У тебя жар только-только начал спадать.  
  
Он осторожно сел на краешек кровати, так, чтобы не потревожить раненую руку Драко, покоящуюся на заботливо пристроенной поверх одеяла подушке. Слизеринец нахмурился и попытался сжать пальцы в кулак. Те слегка дернулись и замерли. Он даже не чувствовал их. С трудом сдерживая слезы, Драко отвернулся и уткнулся лицом в подушку.  
  
– Мы давно здесь? – пробормотал он через некоторое время.  
  
– По крайней мере, несколько часов. Я не помню, сколько было, когда на нас напали, но сейчас уже завтрак.  
  
– Откуда ты знаешь? – нахмурился слизеринец. – Здесь же нет часов.  
  
– Ну… – запнулся Гарри. – Я слышал колокол. Первый, тот, что перед завтраком.  
  
Драко подумал, что гриффиндорцы совершенно не умеют врать, но выпытывать правду не стал. Это сейчас волновало его меньше всего. Его рука, скорее всего, непоправимо искалечена, все тело немилосердно болит, а спина… он недоуменно нахмурился и осторожно шевельнул плечами. Ничего. Подвигав ими сильнее, он все равно не ощутил никакой боли. Если с момента нападения и в самом деле прошло несколько часов, его наставник потрудился на славу.  
  
– Северус оставил нам что-нибудь?  
  
– Да, пару пузырьков невероятно мерзкого зелья. Он сказал, что тебе нужно выпить один, когда ты проснешься, – гриффиндорец взял с тумбочки склянку с зельем, но помедлил, прежде чем откупорить ее. – Тебе не обязательно его пить. Я не расскажу, если ты не станешь.  
  
– С какой стати я не буду его пить? – удивился Драко и поморщился, поворачиваясь на бок и приподнимаясь. Даже теперь, когда кожа не была обожженной, тело все равно нещадно болело. Еще он осознал, что одет не в обгоревшую мантию, а в мягкие пижамные штаны.  
  
– Давай, – он протянул руку за зельем.  
  
– Оно в самом деле ужасно мерзкое, – предупредил Гарри, но откупорил пузырек и подал его слизеринцу. Тот сразу узнал запах экстракта лавеллана и опустошил склянку одним махом. Зелье оставило во рту странный сухой привкус, и Драко потянулся за стаканом воды, стоявшим на тумбочке. Пока он пил, боль в мышцах и суставах утихла, но до конца не исчезла.  
  
– Как у тебя это получается? – спросил Гарри, забирая у него пузырек.  
  
– Получается что?  
  
– Пить эту гадость не подавившись, – пояснил гриффиндорец, держа бутылочку против света и разглядывая зернистый осадок. – Я не могу проглотить даже снадобья Помфри, не поперхнувшись, а по сравнению с зельями Снейпа ее микстуры - это просто объеденье.  
  
– Я вырос, принимая их, – объяснил Драко и зевнул. – Черт, я вырос, готовя их. Когда возишься с ними каждый день, то просто перестаешь воспринимать зелья как единое целое и начинаешь распознавать вкус каждого ингредиента по отдельности. Тогда они не так уж плохи.  
  
– Каждого ингредиента? – с сомнением переспросил Гарри. – Ну, и что было здесь?  
  
– Лавеллан и паутина, – пренебрежительно объяснил Драко. – Простая лечебная микстура. Я еще в детстве научился ее готовить. Она не вступает в реакцию с другими зельями и чарами, так что, скорее всего, Северус наложил на меня какие-то исцеляющие заклинания, – тут он понял, что если крестный дал ему такое простое зелье, то, скорее всего, на нем и в самом деле какие-то сложные и действенные чары. Может, на самом деле его рука медленно но верно восстанавливается, просто крестный как-то блокировал боль? Драко знал, что на многое надеяться не стоит, но не мог удержаться.  
  
– Что случилось после того, как я отключился? – спросил Гарри. – Снейп вылечил ожоги у меня на ногах и сказал, что если бы ты меня не защитил, все могло быть намного хуже.  
  
– Так и сказал? – улыбнулся Драко. Было приятно для разнообразия услышать что-то кроме «глупый ребенок».  
  
– Еще он сказал, что мне повезло, потому что всех остальных обожгло довольно сильно, включая тебя, – Поттер пристально уставился на слизеринца. – Что ты сделал?  
  
Драко вздохнул.  
  
– Сам не знаю, – ответил он. – Я наколдовал молнию внутри замка. Их должно было просто оглушить, она не должна была получиться такой сильной. Но мне вовсе не жаль, что так случилось, – вызывающе заявил он. – Надеюсь, шрамы останутся у них навсегда.  
  
– Шрамы? – Гарри посмотрел на грудь и плечи слизеринца, но не заметил никаких шрамов кроме тех, что были на искалеченной правой руке. – Насколько сильным получилось то заклинание? Погоди-ка, у тебя ведь не было палочки… – насторожился он.  
  
– Я воспользовался твоей, – быстро объяснил Драко. – У меня не было выбора – они оглушили тебя и собирались меня убить.  
  
– Как ты колдовал? – медленно и угрожающе спросил Гарри.  
  
– Что значит как…  
  
– Как ты это сделал? – гриффиндорец подался вперед, и Драко невольно отпрянул. – Гермиона специально зачаровала мою палочку от воров. Ты бы не смог к ней прикоснуться.  
  
– Я… я и не касался, – удивленно объяснил Драко. – Я просто схватил твою руку и вместе с палочкой поднял вверх. Заклинание вышло даже слишком сильным.  
  
– Мою руку? – переспросил Гарри, садясь на место. – Ты взял меня за руку, чтобы колдовать моей палочкой?  
  
– Мне некогда было спрашивать разрешения. И потом, ты все равно ее не отпускал, даже когда я нес тебя через Слизерин, всю дорогу.  
  
– Так это ты принес меня сюда? – мягко спросил гриффиндорец. – Ты… защитил меня от своего заклятья и принес сюда, пока я был без сознания? – он не спрашивал, а словно говорил сам с собой, невидяще уставившись на край одеяла. Все еще опасаясь, что гриффиндорец может разозлиться и ударить его, Драко не шевелился. Увидев, что Поттер глубоко задумался, он осторожно отодвинулся на середину кровати, подложив под спину пару подушек. Посмотрев на дверь, юноша мельком подумал: когда вернется Северус? Отсутствие у него и у Гарри палочек скорее всего означало, что дверь зачарована, чтобы никто не мог ни войти, ни выйти. Он понадеялся, что где-нибудь здесь есть еще свечи, иначе, когда эта догорит, они останутся в темноте.  
  
Немного погодя Гарри вздохнул и оглядел комнату. В полумраке были видны только неясные очертания четырех кроватей.  
  
– Как ты можешь здесь спать? – поежился он. – Словно в тюремной камере.  
  
– Не зря же это называют подземельями, – отозвался Драко. Заметив, что Поттер успокоился, он тоже позволил себе немного расслабиться. – И потом, здесь тихо. Можно опустить полог и спокойно читать.  
  
– Ты читаешь в постели? – хмыкнул Гарри. – Прямо как Гермиона.  
  
Не успел Драко огрызнуться в ответ, как раздался негромкий хлопок и в изножье кровати появились два домовика. В руках одного из них – Даффи – находился поднос с пирожными, явно предназначенный для Драко. С краю красовалась чашка с бульоном, похоже, поставленная в последний момент. Добби же держал поднос с более здоровой пищей и старательно игнорировал своего бывшего хозяина, не сводя глаз с Гарри.  
  
– Мы принесли завтрак, – заявил Добби, ставя Гаррин поднос на стол. – Директор просит передать, что он скоро придет поговорить и что он ужасно обо всем сожалеет.  
  
Презрительно фыркнув на него, Даффи поднесла поднос ближе к Драко и, когда тот одобрительно кивнул, поставила его юноше на колени. Слизеринец с удивлением увидел, что она наготовила ему множество разных лакомств и сладостей.  
  
– Просто здорово, – мягко произнес он, обратив больше внимания на то, как удивленно и обиженно встрепенулся Добби, услышав похвалу, чем на то, как просияла Даффи. За все годы службы у Малфоев Добби ни разу не удостоился такого обращения.  
  
– Даффи, скажи, все уже знают насчет вчерашней ночи? – полюбопытствовал слизеринец.  
  
– О, да, – поспешно закивала та. – Все говорят о том, что толпа студентов хотела убить мастера Драко и Гарри Поттера, и что все они оказались в лазарете.  
  
– С ужасными ожогами, – добавил Добби, обвиняюще взглянув на бывшего хозяина. – А профессор Снейп отказался помогать мадам Помфри их лечить, и поэтому у нее не хватило времени на всех. Она отправила их в клинику, вот.  
  
– И все знают, что Гарри Поттер спас мастера Драко, - перебила его Даффи. – И что вы болеете и ранены. Все болтают, да.  
  
– Гарри Поттер вправду защитил Драко Малфоя? – спросил Добби у Гарри, искоса взглянув на слизеринца. – Значит, он теперь обязан вам жизнью.  
  
– И не мечтай, мерзкий маленький червяк, – сердито прошипел Драко. – Мне пришлось втащить его внутрь, чтобы он был в безопасности.  
  
Вдруг Даффи схватила Добби за руку и гневно заявила:  
  
– Ненормальный эльф! Хочешь быть свободным, получаешь зарплату, а теперь еще и порочишь хозяев! Успеваешь жаловаться - успевай и работать, – и с громким хлопком они оба исчезли.  
  
– Успеваешь жаловаться?.. – с любопытством повторил Гарри.  
  
– Эльфийская поговорка, – объяснил Драко, откусывая пирожное. – Теперь Добби загрузят работой по самые уши. Ему частенько доводилось слышать это от других наших эльфов.  
  
– У вас их несколько?  
  
– Четверо. Теперь, без Добби, трое, – он застонал от удовольствия, доев первое пирожное, и принялся за следующее. Персиковая начинка под тонкой корочкой была еще горячей. – Умм… На этот раз Даффи просто превзошла себя, – он заметил маленькую плошку меда за блюдом и окунул в нее уголок пирожка.  
  
Гарри вздохнул и тоже приступил к завтраку, начав с сосиски.  
  
– Похоже, вежливо ты можешь разговаривать только со мной, - заметил он.  
  
– Он первый начал.  
  
– Угу, а ты ответил очень по-взрослому.  
  
– Если он мне дерзит, почему я должен быть с ним вежливым? – фыркнул Драко. Гарри лишь покачал головой.  
  
После этого они ели молча, и потихоньку Драко доел все свои сладости. Посмотрев на чашку с бульоном, юноша решил, что его, скорее всего, приготовили специально, чтобы помочь ему поскорее выздороветь. Чего-то подобного следовало ожидать. Мама однажды рассказывала ему, что о волшебных восстановительных свойствах куриного бульона знают даже магглы. Взяв ложку в левую руку, он подержал ее несколько секунд, но потом решил не выставлять себя на посмешище, поднял чашку и медленно осушил ее. Ощутив привкус сельдерея, Драко поморщился. Он его терпеть не мог. Северус частенько посмеивался над крестником, глядя, как тот старательно откладывает сельдерей на край тарелки, и зная, что он не морщась пьет зелья, от которых любого другого попросту стошнило бы.  
  
– И что теперь?  
  
– Ты о чем? – поднял голову слизеринец.  
  
– Что теперь? – повторил Гарри. – Я имею в виду – теперь все знают, что ты темный маг. Ходить на занятия будет попросту невозможно. Может, если Дамблдор…  
  
– Нет, – отрезал Драко. Гриффиндорец удивленно осекся и захлопнул рот. Малфою это показалось забавным. Он отставил поднос и внимательно посмотрел на собеседника. – Я не собираюсь оставаться здесь и позволять им снова пытаться меня убить. Я немного отдохну и улечу, не дожидаясь Пэнси. Если повезет, я перехвачу их на полпути, и мы вместе найдем, где спрятаться.  
  
– Что? Это безумие! После того, сколько они прошли… – начал было Гарри, но, увидев выражение лица Драко, заговорил спокойнее. – С ней целая толпа детей. И Пожиратели наверняка следят за Хогвартсом. Встречать их по дороге будет слишком опасно.  
  
– Поттер, она так осторожничает только потому, что у них всего несколько метел. Если бы все могли лететь, никаких проблем бы не было. Перед уходом я украду метлы Равенкло и Хаффлпафа. Если их не хватит, старшие студенты возьмут к себе малышей. Наверное, так придется сделать в любом случае… - задумчиво произнес Драко, прикидывая, что еще может понадобиться.  
  
– И куда вы отправитесь? – сердито поинтересовался Гарри. – Зима на носу… снова.* Вы замерзнете и начнете голодать…  
  
– Мы всегда сможем найти маггловский дом и стереть хозяевам память. Среди слизеринцев есть несколько магглорожденных. Они скажут, какой нам подойдет.  
  
Гарри опустил голову и помолчал с минуту.  
  
– Значит… ты уходишь? Сегодня?  
  
Драко поглядел, как Поттер теребит краешек манжета, и нервно закусил губу.  
  
– Ты можешь пойти с нами, - вдруг произнес он.  
  
– Что? – ахнул Гарри, недоверчиво распахнув глаза.  
  
Если бы все не было так серьезно, слизеринец посмеялся бы над выражением его лица.  
  
– Идем с нами. Тебе нельзя здесь оставаться. Ты защищал меня. Они этого не простят. С нами тебе будет безопаснее.  
  
– Безопаснее? Среди слизеринцев, которые меня ненавидят? Пытаться увести детей от Пожирателй будет безопаснее?  
  
– Что с того, что они маленькие? Тебе было одиннадцать, когда ты победил тролля. К тому же я, Пэнси, Блейз, Дафна – мы дети темных магов. Ты удивишься, когда узнаешь, на что мы способны. Идем с нами, Гарри. У нас получится!  
  
– Нисколько не сомневаюсь, – раздался от двери голос Дамблдора.  
  
Мальчики обернулись так стремительно, что Драко чуть не свалился с кровати. Они не слышали, как вошел директор. Тот стоял возле входа и задумчиво смотрел на них.  
  
– Мысль о том, что группа детей попытается пролететь через всю страну в разгар войны, в лучшем случае – пугающа, в худшем – безумна. Так же, как мысль о том, что один-единственный подросток сможет противостоять Темному лорду достаточно долго, чтобы успеть взорвать собственное поместье, а потом пролететь через всю Британию, – старик медленно подошел, наколдовал кресло возле кровати и сел. – Я не сомневаюсь, что ваш план удался бы, будь с вами Гарри. Но какой ценой, мистер Малфой? Последователи Волдеморта есть везде. И даже если вам удастся ускользнуть, мороз доделает работу за них. Скольких детей вы потеряете за время полета?  
  
– Меньше, чем если останемся здесь, – сердито заявил Драко. – Я лучше попытаю счастья снаружи, чем буду смотреть, как ваши студенты истребляют нас одного за другим.  
  
Дамблдор вздохнул и кивнул.  
  
– Покушение на вашу жизнь – темное пятно на репутации Хогвартса. Я обещал вам безопасное убежище, и все же вам нанесли вред. Я могу лишь извиниться. Однако я не думаю, что вести слизеринцев через всю страну – наилучший выход. Мне все же кажется, что намного безопаснее будет остаться в Хогвартсе.  
  
– Где все хотят нас убить? – фыркнул Драко.  
  
– К счастью, убить вас хотят не все. Благодаря нескольким студентам, неустанно объясняющим трудности вашего положения, и памятуя о вашем безупречном поведении с момента прибытия и весомом вкладе в борьбу с Темным лордом, все гриффиндорцы готовы дать вам шанс.  
  
– Ха. После того как на меня напали и чуть не прикончили, они готовы меня простить? Как великодушно.  
  
– Они готовы дать шанс темному магу, – предупреждающе произнес старик. – И не просто темному магу, а Малфою. Вы знаете, что это значит.  
  
Драко опустил голову и уставился на простыни. Скольких людей закляли его предки за века существования рода? Скольких путников заманили в непроходимую чащу? Сколько домов обокрали, оставляя после себя проклятые амулеты, чтобы удача навсегда покинула хозяев… Хотя Малфоев нельзя было обвинить в каждом несчастье, случившемся в Англии, они причинили немало вреда. Драко предпочел бы видеть во сне их проделки, но вместо этого его преследовали проклятые кошмары.  
  
– А как насчет Равенкло и Хаффлпафа? – требовательно спросил он. – Я ничего им не сделал, и все равно половина из них жаждет моей смерти. Теперь, когда они знают…  
  
– Они не посмеют ничего предпринять, – твердо заявил Дамблдор. – Сегодня вечером я поговорю со студентами, чтобы обеспечить вашу безопасность.  
  
– Что нового вы сможете им сказать?  
  
– Я просто-напросто объясню, что ваше заклятие – это, по сути, лишь возмездие за нарушение священных законов гостеприимства, и если бы не собственное вероломство, их товарищи не попали бы в клинику Святого Мунго.  
  
– Угрозами никого не остановишь, – хмыкнул Драко.  
  
– Угрозы не понадобятся. Еще я расскажу им обо всем, что вы сделали для нас.  
  
– Несколько зелий вряд ли…  
  
– Ваши зелья погубили по меньшей мере дюжину Пожирателей и спасли жизнь множеству авроров.  
  
Драко замолчал.  
  
– Как я понял, ваш наставник не сообщил, как мы воспользовались приготовленными вами зельями. Можете мне поверить, я нисколько не преувеличиваю, говоря, что ваши усилия помогли переменить ход войны. Без вас мы бы до сих пор были в тупике. Теперь, когда вы с нами, мы постепенно одерживаем верх над Пожирателями.  
  
Несколько минут Драко обдумывал услышанное, вспоминал, какие кислоты и газы он готовил, и пытался представить, как умерли те Пожиратели. Он был уверен, что Волдеморт знает, как быстро может работать Снейп, и наверняка уже понял, что Драко помогает Мастеру зелий. А если Темный лорд узнает, что студенты пытались убить слизеринца, и предположит, что тот решит убежать…  
  
– Черт подери, – раздраженно рявкнул он, обессилено откинувшись на подушки.  
  
Дамблдор облегченно вздохнул и тоже облокотился на спинку кресла. Гарри недоуменно переводил взгляд с Малфоя на директора и обратно.  
  
– Что происходит? – спросил он у старика, поглядывая на Драко. – Он остается?  
  
– Как будто у меня есть выбор, – фыркнул слизеринец, мрачно уставившись на них обоих. – Темный лорд догадается, что это я виноват в смерти его приспешников.  
  
– Но их же убили авроры… – заговорил Гарри.  
  
– Волдеморт рассуждает иначе, - возразил ему Дамблдор. – Члены Ордена лишь доставили зелье. Истинный же виновник, в глазах Тома – тот, кто предал его и создал для нас эти яды.  
  
– Он будет искать меня, – подхватил Драко, одновременно пытаясь осмыслить происходящее. – Он прикажет всем своим слугам искать темного мага, предавшего его, и… черт подери! – он чуть было не стукнул рукой по постели, но вовремя вспомнил о ране.  
  
Если бы речь шла только о нем, Драко бы рискнул. В конце концов, он пролетел через всю страну, когда Волдеморт был в ярости на него. Убегать и прятаться для него было проще простого. Но с малышами, перво- и второкурсниками, которых вела Пэнси, он попросту не мог рисковать. Они двигаются медленно, не разбираются в стратегии и не могут сражаться. Один человек может проскользнуть сквозь сети Темного лорда. Несколько десятков студентов – ни за что.  
  
– Северус объяснил мне, что не стоит никого отправлять к воротам ждать появления детей, – заговорил Дамблдор, улыбаясь оттого, что убедил слизеринца.– Так что нам придется подождать их здесь. Вы уверены, что мисс Паркинсон удастся избежать возможных ловушек Пожирателей?  
  
– Я не сомневаюсь, что она доставит всех детей в замок в целости и сохранности, – Драко пристально взглянул на старика. – И когда они доберутся сюда, вы обеспечите их безопасность. Иначе мы попросту забаррикадируемся в подземельях, и я больше пальцем не шевельну, чтобы вам помочь.  
  
К удивлению гриффиндорца, услышав эти слова, старик лишь шире улыбнулся и встал.  
  
– Понимаю. Что ж, я уже достаточно вас побеспокоил, вам нужно отдыхать. Спасибо, что уделили мне время, мистер Малфой. Полагаю, я увижу вас за ужином?  
  
– Что? – удивился Драко. – За каким ужином?  
  
– Мне кажется, будет лучше, если студенты Слизерина продолжат есть вместе со всеми, в Большом зале. Если, конечно, вы не желаете, чтобы ваши товарищи по прибытии питались у себя в гостиной, что, мне кажется, было бы неудобно. Я понимаю, что все это время вы предпочитали есть на кухне, но, думаю, сегодня вам необходимо появиться в Зале.  
  
– Вряд ли это…  
  
– …продемонстрирует вашу силу и мужество, – перебил его Дамблдор. – И вашу готовность простить обитателей Хогвартса и дать им еще один шанс. Поскольку все, кто мог бы напасть на вас, сейчас находятся в больнице, вы можете быть уверены, что намерения остальных вполне мирные.  
  
– А когда те вернутся? – спросил Драко. – Я не такой дурак, чтобы надеяться, что вы отправите их в Азкабан, но, может, вы хотя бы рассмотрите возможность их исключения?  
  
Дамблдор задумался на минуту.  
  
– В обычных условиях я бы так и поступил. Но идет война, и если мы не сможем выиграть ее быстро, нам понадобится каждый колдун или ведьма, способный хоть на что-то. Я могу лишь обещать, что больше они не причинят вам вреда. Я лично прослежу за этим.  
  
Драко понятия не имел, что старик имеет в виду, и не стал спрашивать, решив потом расспросить Северуса.  
  
– Ладно, я буду на ужине, – неохотно заявил он.  
  
– Благодарю, – кивнул Дамблдор. Он взглянул на Гарри, и слизеринец был уверен, что сейчас старик велит Поттеру уходить из подземелий, раз тому лучше. Но он лишь заставил кресло исчезнуть и молча вышел, закрыв за собой дверь.  
  
Наступила тишина. Драко облегченно вздохнул и уставился на покрывало. Удивительно, как быстро могут меняться планы. Он надеялся, что слизеринцы простят его за то, что он торговался их жизнями, играл ими, словно фигурами на шахматной доске.  
  
Юноша угрюмо скривился. Дамблдор ведет точно такую же партию, и Драко это совсем не нравилось. Происходящее все больше и больше напоминало игру между Дамблдором и Волдемортом, где фигуры жертвовались или спасались сообразно их полезности. Но Малфои не позволяют собой играть. Что сделают игроки, если их послушные маленькие фигурки откажутся повиноваться и восстанут?  
  
«Я не буду ничьей пешкой, – мрачно подумал Драко. – Я стану делать лишь то, что нужно мне, и если это значит, что сейчас мне лучше поступить так, как велит Дамблдор, так тому и быть. Но если мне придется сделать что-то, что ему не понравится, плевать. У отца есть его рыцари, у меня – мои слизеринцы. Это больше не игра, – решительно заключил юноша. – Это политика и готовые к бою армии на каждой из сторон». А в политических манипуляциях Драко не собирался уступать никому.  
  
– Значит, ты остаешься? – мягко спросил Гарри.  
  
– Да, Поттер, я остаюсь.  
  
– Малфой… – заговорил гриффиндорец и оглянулся на дверь, чтобы убедиться, что никто их не подслушивает. – Насчет твоего предложения…  
  
Драко с любопытством взглянул на него.  
  
– Я бы пошел с тобой.  
  
Слизеринец едва заметно улыбнулся.  
  
– Я надеялся на это. Я… хотел поблагодарить тебя… за то, что ты сделал.  
  
– Я не сделал ничего особенного, - запротестовал Гарри.  
  
– Сделал. Никто раньше не защищал темного мага. Никогда.  
  
– Ты не можешь знать этого наверняка.  
  
– Могу, - Драко глубоко вздохнул. – Об этом не знает почти никто со стороны… Каждый темный маг может видеть прошлое, видеть воспоминания своих предков. Никто не знает, почему – может из-за того, что мы позволяем магии управлять нами, отдаемся на ее волю.  
  
Гарри немного подумал и сказал:  
  
– Так вот как ты узнал о девушке, которая нарисовала драконов в вашей летописи?  
  
– Ты это запомнил? – ошеломленно прошептал Драко.  
  
– Я думал об этом, – пожал плечами гриффиндорец. – Ты как будто не знал ее, пока не попытался вспомнить, – он отвел взгляд. – Хотел бы я вспомнить хоть кого-нибудь из моих родных.  
  
– Я не знаю о ней всего, знаю только, как она умерла. В том-то и ирония – мы видим лишь последние минуты перед их смертью. Вот почему я знаю наверняка, что никто и никогда не пытался защитить Малфоя. Или любого другого темного мага. Мы все знали бы об этом.  
  
– Каждую ночь ты видишь, как они умирают?  
  
– Я не вижу их, - покачал головой Драко. – Я словно становлюсь ими. Чувствую то, что чувствовали они, умирая или спасаясь от погони. Но не каждую ночь. Обычно такие сны снятся мне несколько раз в месяц. Хотя в последнее время они почему-то повторяются слишком часто…  
  
– Это ужасно.  
  
– Ничего не поделаешь.  
  
Гарри ничего не ответил. Немного погодя Драко зевнул и начал потихоньку сползать с подушек, устраиваясь поудобнее под одеялом.  
  
– Что ж, хоть и не хочется в этом признаваться, но мне нужно отдохнуть, – положив голову на подушку, он увидел, что Гарри по-прежнему таращится в никуда. – Тебе бы тоже не мешало поспать.  
  
– Угу, – Гарри поставил подносы от завтрака один на другой, чтобы эльфы забрали их позже, и направился к ближайшей кровати. – Странно, меня всего лишь оглушили, но я чувствую себя так, словно сражался с целой толпой.  
  
– Ты сражался, – сказал ему Драко, глядя, как гриффиндорец откидывает одеяло и укладывается в кровать. Только теперь он обратил внимание, что на Гарри все еще надета вчерашняя одежда. Что вполне объяснимо, – подумал он, – добрая воля Снейпа была небезгранична: он позволил гриффиндорцу остаться в подземельях, но ему и в голову не пришло доставить ему смену одежды.  
  
– Эй, Малфой, – окликнул его Гарри. – В чьей постели я сплю?  
  
– Нотта, кажется. А что?  
  
– Просто хотел убедиться, что это не кровать Крэбба или Гойла.  
  
– Нет, они ближе к выходу.  
  
– Вроде охраны?  
  
– Наверное, – Драко подтянул одеяло и перевернулся на живот, осторожно оставив правую руку снаружи.  
  
– Когда твои друзья вернутся, они по-прежнему будут меня задирать?  
  
Драко хмыкнул.  
  
– Я им намекну, что мы больше не ненавидим тебя. Могу даже дать слово, что если нам придется держать здесь осаду, тебе тоже найдется местечко.  
  
– Даже если Снейп все еще ненавидит меня?  
  
– С этим ничего не поделаешь, Поттер. Вряд ли он когда-нибудь перестанет. Но он сможет вытерпеть твое присутствие, если я попрошу.  
  
– О…  
  
Драко снова зевнул и закрыл глаза.  
  
– Малфой?  
  
– Спи уже, Поттер.  
  
– Ты оставишь свечу гореть?  
  
Драко сонно моргнул и открыл глаза, уставившись на неяркий оранжевый свет.  
  
– Если ты не против.  
  
– Я не против. Спокойной ночи.  
  
– Спокойной ночи, – несколько минут он лежал неподвижно, глядя на свечу и слушая ровное, спокойное дыхание Гарри. Теперь, когда кто-то находился рядом, Драко чувствовал себя намного лучше и невольно вспомнил первую ночь после прибытия, которую он провел в одиночестве в холодном больничном крыле, когда в окна стучали снежные вихри, а на стене в бледном лунном свете плясали острые тени. Сейчас стены освещал неяркий теплый свет, отражаясь от пузырьков на тумбочках и блестя на чем-то совсем рядом с Драко.  
  
Юноша осторожно выпрямился. На простыне прямо перед ним лежал короткий черный волосок. Быстро взглянув на гриффиндорца, чтобы убедиться, что тот спит, Драко поднял волосок и поднес его к свету. Он был уверен, что это волос Поттера. Секунды шли, а юноша задумчиво вертел волосок между пальцами. Он понимал, что лишь благодаря своему невежеству Поттер может спасти волшебный мир и победить Темного лорда. Но это же незнание элементарных правил может погубить его: как можно быть настолько беспечным, чтобы оставить свой волос там, где его может найти темный маг? Драко улыбнулся. Если бы Уизли увидел его сейчас, то избил бы до полусмерти.  
  
Снова поглядев на Гарри, он перевел взгляд на волосок и мгновенно принял решение. Поморщившись, он выдернул у себя волос примерно такой же длины, что и Гаррин, и сплел их вместе. Действовать одной рукой было нелегко. Потом выдвинул ящик тумбочки и принялся шарить среди всякой всячины, накопившейся за годы учебы. Для того, что он задумал, ему не нужно было идти в кладовую Северуса.  
  
– Ну же… где ты? – прошептал он, отодвигая в сторону обрывки пергамента, сломанные перья, колоду проклятых карт, страницы, вырванные из чужих книг, растянутые зажимы для галстука, маленькую голубую бабочку в стеклянном бутыльке, купленную несколько лет назад, пока, наконец, не нащупал несколько крошечных пузырьков, закатившихся в угол ящика. Выбрав один с пробкой, Драко вытащил его и, стряхнув пыль, откупорил. Потом оторвал кусочек пергамента от своих старых заметок и нашел перо, где еще осталось немного чернил.  
  
Писать левой рукой было страшно неудобно, и буквы выходили корявыми, но ему удалось нацарапать на разных сторонах бумажки «Гарри» и «Драко». Завернув в нее сплетенные волоски, он засунул получившийся миниатюрный сверточек в пузырек. Еще раз взглянув на Гарри, чтобы убедиться, что тот спит, он потянулся к плошке с остатками меда, стоящей на подносе. Ему было нужно совсем немного. Осторожно налив мед в пузырек, юноша закупорил его и улыбнулся. Амулет получился совсем слабеньким, дети играли с такими, пока их родители ночами наводили страх и панику на округу, но, возможно, именно из-за слабости чар никто его не найдет.  
  
Только самые доверенные друзья могут заметить, что Гарри постепенно начнет сближаться с Драко, станет меньше с ним спорить, проводить больше времени рядом и охотнее защищать его ото всех.  
  
Драко не слишком полагался на слова Дамблдора. Ему нужна более надежная защита, чем та, что предлагал старик, и юноше показалось справедливым использовать для этого Гарри. Засунув амулет под подушку, он снова улегся. Потом надо будет найти кожаный шнурок, чтобы носить его на шее.  
  
– Спасибо, Поттер, – прошептал он и закрыл глаза. – Похоже, из этой заварушки все же вышла какая-то польза.  
  



	12. Секрет Драко предан огласке

Драко проспал целый день, и ему снились не обычные кошмары, а полеты в сумерках на метле, созданной древней магией. Луна только начала свой путь над верхушками деревьев, и он лихо кружил среди облаков под появляющимися звездами. Ветер гнал его все выше и выше, пока земля внизу не начала казаться лоскутным одеялом, усеянным островками домов. Драко откуда-то знал, что сейчас нет нужды прятаться от магглов или светлых магов, как знал и то, что позади летят несколько человек, вместе с ним пересекающих страну.  
  
Он лениво направил метлу вниз и снова взмыл вверх, просто чтобы почувствовать, как ночной воздух обдувает тело.  
  
\- Ты был прав, - произнес кто-то рядом с ним. – После заката здесь еще красивее.  
  
\- Конечно. Только ночью видно звезды, - отозвался Драко. Он хотел было посмотреть, кто его собеседник, но смог лишь самую малость повернуть голову и увидел только краешек рукоятки «Молнии». И чем больше юноша старался разглядеть его, тем дальше оказывался незнакомец, пока не стал похож на золотую птицу далеко впереди. Протянув руку, Драко осторожно схватил ее и поднес к груди.  
  
\- Наконец-то я тебя поймал, - прошептал он и проснулся.  
  
Поморгав, прогоняя сон, он встретился взглядом с Мастером зелий.  
  
\- Сегодня никаких кошмаров?  
  
Неужели он проспал весь день? Драко казалось, что он закрыл глаза буквально несколько минут назад.  
  
\- Никаких. Мне приснилось, что я летал… и, кажется, там был кто-то еще, - застонав, он помотал головой, пытаясь окончательно прийти в себя.  
  
\- Ясно. Можешь пошевелить рукой?  
  
Поглядев на правую руку, Драко поморщился и попробовал сжать кулак. Пальцы сомкнулись неплотно, и в хватке не было никакой силы. В костях появилась тупая ноющая боль, которая с каждым движением становилась сильнее.  
  
\- Больно, - сказал юноша.  
  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Северус. – Значит, заживает. Сядь и выпей лекарство, - он вручил крестнику пузырек, и тот послушно осушил его, мимоходом отметив вкус вереска, вербены и каких-то поганок. Еще одна исцеляющая микстура.  
  
\- Как твоя спина?  
  
Драко пошевелил плечами и слегка потянулся.  
  
\- В порядке. Шрам будет?  
  
\- Ты совсем как отец, - вздохнул Северус, собирая свои склянки. – Тот тоже, еле выжив в сумасшедшей передряге, мог думать только о том, как бы у него не осталось шрама.  
  
\- В какой передряге? – полюбопытствовал Драко.  
  
\- Которая случилась, когда мы были студентами, - уклончиво ответил Мастер зелий. – Итак, насколько я понимаю, ты сообщил директору, что намереваешься остаться?  
  
\- Да, - медленно подтвердил юноша. Понять, что об этом думает Северус, было невозможно. – Я был неправ?  
  
\- Я не умею предсказывать будущее. Время покажет, было ли твое решение благоразумным или оно будет стоить детских жизней… - увидев, как встревожился Драко, Мастер зелий договорил: – Но в настоящий момент этот вариант кажется наилучшим. В конце концов, если потребуется, вы можете покинуть замок в любой момент.  
  
Его слова не слишком успокоили Драко, но он воздержался от комментариев, вместо этого поинтересовавшись, который час.  
  
\- Скоро ужин, - ответил Мастер зелий. – У тебя достаточно времени, чтобы принять душ и приготовиться.  
  
\- Это безумие, - пробормотал юноша.  
  
\- Согласен, - кивнул Северус, поднимаясь. – Ни один темный маг никогда не признавался так открыто, кто он такой. И все же… сейчас все меняется, хотя, кажется, никто этого не замечает. Если тебе удастся… - он направился к двери, не договорив, но на полпути обернулся: - Ладно, поторапливайся. И разбуди Поттера. Если его не будет с тобой, все решат, что мы принесли его в жертву.  
  
\- Хорошо.  
  
Драко проводил крестного взглядом и посмотрел на тумбочку. Там около свечки лежали его с Гарри палочки. Обрадовавшись, юноша выбрался из постели, помассировал больную руку и опустился на колени возле сундука в изножье кровати. Выбрав одежду, он взял палочки и подошел к Гарри.  
  
\- Вставай, Поттер, - он потряс гриффиндорца за плечо.  
  
\- Чего?..– невнятно пробормотал тот и перевернулся на другой бок.  
  
\- Вставай, я сказал, - Драко потряс его сильнее. – А то опоздаем.  
  
Ужасно недовольный и растрепанный сильнее обычного, Гарри сел и мрачно уставился на слизеринца, но его взгляд нисколько не смутил Малфоя.  
  
\- Как мы можем опоздать, если я только-только лег?  
  
\- Ты проспал несколько часов, - возразил Драко. – Давай, подъем.  
  
Он подождал, пока Гарри выберется из постели, и только тут понял, что гриффиндорцу не во что переодеться. Придется быстренько зачаровать его одежду, почистив и освежив ее, пока Поттер будет в душе.  
  
\- Кто-нибудь приходил, пока я спал? - поинтересовался тот, следуя за Драко в душевую.  
  
\- Это не лазарет, - ответил юноша. – Даже если друзья и хотели тебя навестить, сомневаюсь, что Северус впустил бы их.  
  
Он вошел в ближайшую кабинку, повесил одежду на крючки для полотенец и разделся. Несколько раз прошептав слова ритуала, слизеринец вдруг почувствовал, как его ступни омыла прохладная вода, и посмотрел вниз. К его удивлению, Гарри снова выбрал соседнюю кабинку и, похоже, он предпочитал не такую горячую воду, как Драко.  
  
Юноша помедлил, уставившись на тонкую металлическую перегородку между ним и Гарри. Прижав к ней ладонь, он закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как вода бьет в стенку, и слушая, как изменяется звук, когда гриффиндорец двигается. Наклонившись вперед, он коснулся лбом перегородки, и замер. Он чувствовал себя спокойнее, зная, что Гарри рядом.  
  
Поймав себя на этой мысли, Драко вздрогнул и отшатнулся, прижав ладонь ко рту. Он не ожидал, что его игрушечный амулет начнет действовать так быстро или повлияет на его собственные эмоции. Слегка успокоившись, юноша сказал себе, что, по крайней мере, чары работают. Быстро закончив мыться, он оделся и вышел, порадовавшись, что успел раньше Гарри. Направив палочку на одежду гриффиндорца, кучкой лежащую на полу, он пробормотал очищающее, а потом и разглаживающее заклинания. И положил сверху его палочку.  
  
\- Я подожду тебя в гостиной, - сказал он и вышел.  
  
\- Я скоро, - отозвался тот.  
  
В гостиной, на одном из столиков рядом с диваном, стояло блюдо с яблоками. Драко взял одно и сел, но через несколько секунд вскочил и принялся расхаживать по комнате. Доев, он бросил огрызок в камин и опять сел. Побарабанил пальцами по диванной подушке, поднялся и снова зашагал туда-сюда.  
  
Он никак не мог справиться с круговертью собственных мыслей. Сегодня ночью его слизеринцы вернутся домой, но прежде ему придется предстать перед всей школой. А вдруг кто-то проклянет его раньше, чем Дамблдор скажет свою речь? Или решит отомстить за то, что он сделал с их друзьями? Вдруг Пожиратели решат напасть на замок? Тяжело вздохнув, юноша уставился на озеро через стеклянную стену.  
  
\- А вдруг яблоки отравлены? - посмеялся он над собой. Ни собственное беспокойство, ни воспоминания предков не помогут ему сейчас. Закрыв глаза, он прислонился к холодному стеклу и велел себе не думать о предстоящем ужине.  
  
Когда он снова посмотрел в окно, оттуда на него таращился огромный глаз кальмара. Вскрикнув от неожиданности, Драко стремительно отшатнулся, ударившись бедром о край стола. Зашипев от боли, он увидел, что кальмар застыл перед стеклом, растопырив щупальца. С такого близкого расстояния было видно, насколько уродливо чудовище. Драко задумался – все ли в порядке с кальмаром? Прежде тот никогда не заглядывал в окно. Обычно он просто проплывал мимо, никого не замечая.  
  
\- Он даже больше, чем я думал, - прошептал Гарри, стоя в дверях.  
  
Драко быстро оглянулся на него, но ничего не сказал. Кальмар пробежался щупальцами по краю стекла, словно ища зазор, и слегка повернулся, так, что мальчикам стал виден его острый клюв. Подняв палочку, Драко наколдовал такой яркий «люмос», что кальмар мгновенно отпрянул и скрылся в мутной воде. На стекле остались разводы от щупалец, но через несколько секунд вода их смыла.  
  
\- Зачем ты это сделал? – требовательно спросил Гарри, подходя ближе. – Он же не делал ничего плохого.  
  
\- Он… - Драко посмотрел туда, куда уплыл кальмар, и понадеялся, что монстр не вернется. – Он не должен…  
  
Гарри подошел ближе, пытаясь заглянуть ему в лицо.  
  
\- Малфой, ты что, испугался?  
  
Почувствовав, что краснеет, Драко поспешно отошел к камину, надеясь, что его румянец можно будет списать на жар от огня. К его неудовольствию, Гарри последовал за ним, но слизеринца спасло появление Северуса.  
  
\- Хорошо, что вы готовы, - произнес Мастер зелий. – Идемте.  
  
Никогда еще путь к Большому залу не казался таким длинным. Обычно в это время в коридорах можно было встретить запоздавших студентов, или тех, кто решил пропустить ужин и направлялся в библиотеку. Сейчас же собственные шаги казались Драко слишком громкими, а школа – слишком пустой.  
  
\- Будь настороже, – пока они шли, велел ему крестный. – И ты тоже, – он с отвращением взглянул на Гарри, словно его оскорбляла сама необходимость говорить с гриффиндорцем. – Хотя их внимание и сосредоточено на нас, тобой они тоже не очень довольны.  
  
Проигнорировав тон Снейпа, Гарри посмотрел на Драко. Тот шел, опустив голову.  
  
\- Гриффиндорцы не станут нападать на тебя. Ты можешь сесть с нами, если…  
  
\- Нет, - торопливо перебил Драко, опасаясь поддаться искушению и устроиться рядом с тем, кто его защитит. – Не надо, со мной все будет в порядке, - он улыбнулся. – В любом случае, ты будешь прямо напротив.  
  
Гарри, увидев его улыбку, просиял и кивнул.  
  
Приблизившись к дверям зала, Северус остановился, давая мальчикам время собраться с духом. Драко хотел было поднять капюшон и едва не запаниковал, не найдя его, прежде чем вспомнил, что та мантия осталась в гостиной. Северус открыл дверь и вошел. Глубоко вздохнув, Драко поднял голову и последовал за ним.  
  
Все тут же на них уставились. Когда Гарри направился к Уизли и Грейнджер, освободившим для него место, по залу побежали шепотки. Драко последовал за наставником в другой конец зала и уселся во главе слизеринского стола. Северус прошел дальше и сел на свое обычное место, не обращая никакого внимания на других профессоров, украдкой наблюдающих за ним.  
  
Драко сидел напряженно выпрямившись. Одну руку он положил на стол, а другой под столом очень осторожно вынул палочку из кармана. Затаив дыхание и глядя куда-то в пол возле профессорского стола, он ждал, краем глаза держа всех в поле зрения. Что бы ни произошло, первый, кто отважится напасть на него или на Гарри, не успеет даже договорить заклинание.  
  
Поднялся Дамблдор и, подождав, пока смолкнет гул голосов, заговорил:  
  
\- Я знаю, что все вы в курсе слухов, касающихся ночного происшествия и отсутствия некоторых ваших товарищей. Слухов о том, что группа студентов совершила покушение на жизнь другого студента. Мне очень неприятно признавать, что эти слухи правдивы.  
  
Тут же зазвучали взволнованные разговоры, но на сей раз Дамблдор не стал ждать, пока они стихнут.  
  
\- Прошлой ночью несколько студентов из Равенкло и Хаффлпафа попытались убить Драко Малфоя и Гарри Поттера. Им это почти удалось. Только благодаря своим знаниям и навыкам эти молодые люди остались живы. То, что им пришлось защищать свои жизни – позор для Хогвартса.  
  
\- Виновных сейчас нет среди нас не потому, что им назначено такое наказание, а потому, что их настигло возмездие за нарушение священных законов гостеприимства. Можете быть уверены, что любые подобные действия будут иметь столь же печальные последствия, и даже могут закончиться смертью нападающих.  
  
\- Я думаю, к настоящему моменту все уже пришли к какому-то заключению относительно того, на чьей стороне мистер Малфой. Тем не менее, я считаю нужным сообщить, что его действия помогли нам вывести из строя половину Пожирателей во время одного из их рейдов и стали причиной смерти многих из них. Все вы слышали о гибели его дома, но мало кто знает, что мистер Малфой с риском для жизни остался уничтожить имение, чтобы оно не досталось Волдеморту, а затем пролетел через всю страну, в буран, стараясь попасть в Хогвартс. Его помощь, с тех пор как он находится здесь, под нашей защитой, стала решающей в борьбе с Волдемортом.  
  
Драко чуть не засмеялся. В устах Дамблдора это звучало так героически. Он надеялся, что когда-нибудь, когда обо всем этом напишут в учебниках истории, никто не вспомнит, что он был сам не свой от ужаса, стоя перед Волдемортом, и едва не умер, запаниковав и спрятавшись в старых подземельях.  
  
Он не смог сдержать улыбку. Героический Малфой в книгах по истории – это что-то.  
  
Среди общего гомона вдруг ясно послышался детский голосок. Первоклашка, слишком маленькая, чтобы сообразить говорить потише, спросила:  
  
\- Но он ведь темный маг, верно?  
  
Вопрос словно повис в воздухе и разговоры снова стихли. Все замерли. Драко проглотил комок в горле и крепче сжал палочку. Зная, что на этот раз Дамблдору не удастся отделаться эвфемизмами, юноша выжидающе подобрался. Даже не глядя на профессорский стол, он знал, что Северус сделал то же самое. Отчего-то ему стало трудно дышать и приходилось прикладывать усилия, чтобы сидеть прямо. Но как бы ему ни хотелось сбежать, Драко знал, что это только усложнит ситуацию.  
  
\- Мистер Малфой и в самом деле темный маг, - медленно проговорил Дамблдор.  
  
Все тут же уставились на Драко, словно после такого заявления он должен был превратиться во что-то иное, предстать перед всеми в своем истинном обличии. Увидеть все того же худого юношу, который ни на кого не смотрел, было, в своем роде, разочарованием.  
  
\- Я искренне сомневаюсь, что кто-то из вас, встретив темного мага, сумеет понять, кто перед вами, - продолжал Дамблдор. – Темные маги – не монстры, о которых говорится в сказках. Они хорошо умеют скрываться, и на то есть веские причины - покушение на жизнь мистера Малфоя это подтверждает. И все же вот он, перед вами, готовый довериться нам, вопреки действиям ваших товарищей, вопреки тому, что могли бы совершить и вы, если бы были столь же уверены в собственной правоте, как и ваши друзья.  
  
\- Значит… он в самом деле на нашей стороне? – раздался от Хаффлпафского стола тот же самый голосок, ясно прозвучав в тишине зала.  
  
\- Мистер Малфой потерял свой дом и, вполне вероятно, свою семью, но помог нам в этой войне, - очень серьезно ответил Дамблдор. – И он доказал искренность своих намерений так, что у меня не возникло никаких сомнений. Фактически, он доказал, что достоин доверия, настолько, что вчера мистер Поттер стоял между ним и толпой, жаждущей его смерти.  
  
По залу снова понеслись взволнованные разговоры, но на этот раз их тон был скорее одобрительным. Драко немного расслабился и позволил себе надеяться, что все может закончиться хорошо.  
  
\- Впервые за всю нашу историю у нас есть шанс прекратить долгое противостояние между темными и светлыми магами, - продолжал Дамблдор. – Драко Малфой сделал первый шаг, доверившись нам. Гарри Поттер – второй, доказав, что достоин его доверия. Способны ли на такое остальные обитатели Хогвартса?  
  
Стало очень тихо. Едва сдерживая желание оглядеть зал, Драко задумался – зачем старику понадобилось задавать такой дурацкий вопрос? Студенты смотрели друг на друга, не зная, что делать.  
  
\- Гриффиндор будет достоин этого доверия, - раздался голос Рона Уизли, и Драко недоуменно моргнул. Взглянув на гриффиндорский стол, он ожидал увидеть недоверие на лицах сидящих там студентов, но ничего подобного не обнаружил.  
  
Почти сразу же прозвучало:  
  
\- Хаффлпафф будет достоин этого доверия.  
  
Судя по выражению их лиц, каждому хаффлпафцу хотелось восстановить попранную репутацию факультета. Вместе со всеми остальными Драко ждал, что скажет Равенкло. На лицах равенкловцев ясно читались сомнения. Драко был уверен, что они уже прочли о темных магах все, что смогли найти в библиотеке, обнаружив больше вымыслов, чем правды, да и правдивые истории, он знал, описывали не самые невинные их проделки.  
  
\- Равенкло будет достоин доверия, - раздалось, наконец, осторожное обещание, в котором ясно прозвучали невысказанные условия. Но все же это было обещание.  
  
Драко, не заметивший, когда затаил дыхание, с облегчением выдохнул, а быстрый взгляд на преподавательский стол подтвердил, что Северус тоже успокоился.  
  
Дамблдор улыбнулся так, будто с самого начала предвидел подобный исход.  
  
\- Должен признаться, что чем старше я становлюсь, тем чаще мои самые смелые надежды воплощаются не взрослыми, а молодежью, бесстрашной в своем идеализме. Возможно, когда этот конфликт будет разрешен, мы обнаружим, что выиграли не одну, а две войны: одну – против Темного лорда, а другую – против себя самих. Но, думаю, уже хватит о войне.  
  
На столах появилась еда, и все присутствующие, включая Драко, заметно расслабились. Слизеринец спрятал палочку в карман мантии. Пусть общее настроение оставалось напряженным, но, по крайней мере, этим вечером никто не будет пытаться его убить. Взглянув на свою тарелку, он понадеялся, что Добби не отравил его еду.  
  
Ужин тянулся страшно медленно, и через некоторое время юноша начал думать, что уж лучше бы еда была отравлена. Все глазели на него, словно на ядовитую змею в зоопарке, которой стучат в стекло, чтобы та шевельнулась. Драко ел, не поднимая глаз и изо всех сил стараясь игнорировать приглушенные разговоры о его пропавших родителях и о попытках министерских чиновников добраться до него. Вместо этого он старался услышать как можно больше новостей о Хогсмиде, уловив краем уха, что закрылась кондитерская, а ее владелец исчез, и что виной продолжительному отсутствию Амелии Боунс вовсе не болезнь, как утверждает министерство. Студенты даже упомянули погибших, над чьими домами был замечен Знак мрака.  
  
Сопоставив все услышанное с тем, что ему было известно, юноша улыбнулся. Темный лорд принялся за поиски пропавших детей. Он решил, что они где-то затаились, и искал вслепую, по домам предавших его Пожирателей, но, естественно, те дома давно пустовали. Казалось, он даже не догадывался, что дети скрылись в лесу, как дикие зверьки.  
  
Но это очень странно. Как он может не знать таких очевидных вещей? Детей темных магов учат этому едва ли не с рождения. Волдеморт был еще безумнее, чем все думали.  
  
Вскоре студенты поняли, что Драко не собирается устраивать представления, и начали расходиться. Тишина была намного приятнее их пересудов, и когда в зале осталось всего несколько человек, в том числе и Поттер с друзьями, слизеринец совсем успокоился. Он смотрел, как они разговаривают, и увидел, как Гарри кивнул в ответ на что-то, сказанное Грейнджер. Девушка кинула неодобрительный взгляд на Драко и снова посмотрела на Гарри. Вскоре они с Уизли поднялись и ушли, оставив за столом только Поттера. Тот отодвинул тарелку и, посмотрев на Драко, улыбнулся.  
  
Наконец зал покинули немногие оставшиеся студенты и преподаватели. За профессорским столом остались Снейп и Дамблдор, давным-давно закончившие ужинать. Северус что-то писал, а старик играл в подрывного дурака, осторожно пристраивая к карточному домику новые этажи и вслух размышляя, когда же он взорвется.  
  
Драко вздохнул, поднялся, и, незаметно потянувшись, прошел в середину зала, где устроился на углу равенкловского стола. Как он и ожидал, Гарри тут же присоединился к нему.  
  
\- Как думаешь, когда они появятся? – спросил гриффиндорец, садясь рядом.  
  
Драко хотелось задать Северусу тот же вопрос, но он знал, что тот лишь посмеется над ним и назовет еще большим глупцом, чем обычно. И в самом деле, от преподавательского стола донеслось едва слышное фырканье.  
  
\- Понятия не имею. Они замаскированы очень хорошо, так что мы даже не узнаем, когда они пересекут защитную границу замка. Нам придется ждать, пока они не войдут. Может, они вообще сегодня не появятся.  
  
\- И что… нам придется сидеть тут всю ночь?  
  
\- Тебя никто не держит, - заметил Северус.  
  
\- Но, - встрял Дамблдор, добавляя очередную карту, - это будет жестом, достойным Гриффиндора, если его представитель поприветствует слизеринцев.  
  
Северус мрачно посмотрел на старика, перевел взгляд на Поттера и вернулся к своему занятию.  
  
\- Если бы я знал, что придется ждать, - вздохнул Гарри, - попросил бы у Рона шахматы.  
  
Драко искоса взглянул на него.  
  
\- У тебя палочка с собой?  
  
\- Конечно.  
  
Повернувшись к пустому залу, слизеринец взмахнул своей:  
  
\- Fyria raebaena, - с кончика его палочки, извиваясь как змея, сорвалась струя пламени, в которой то и дело вспыхивали желтые и оранжевые огоньки. Драко дернул рукой, оборвав поток. Огненная лента еще мгновение повисела в воздухе, ярко вспыхнула и рассыпалась ворохом искр. Протянув руку, Гарри поймал несколько. Они были невесомыми, словно перышки. Юноша улыбнулся.  
  
\- Что это было? Тоже темная магия?  
  
\- Это огненная лента, - ответил Драко. – Ничего особенного – просто заклинание. Я выучил его в детстве, пока ждал, когда родители вернутся с… - он замолчал.  
  
\- Вернутся откуда? – переспросил Гарри.  
  
\- Вернутся домой, - закончил слизеринец, решив не уточнять, что те возвращались с ночных рейдов, во время которых запугивали соседей. – Наши родители, вообще-то. Я, Пэнси, Грегори, Тед, Винсент – мы жили рядом и собирались вместе, когда наши родители отправлялись… в гости.  
  
\- Вроде пижамных вечеринок?  
  
\- Вроде того.  
  
Драко наколдовал еще одну огненную ленту, на этот раз голубую с зелеными и белыми всполохами. Она спиралью устремилась к потолку и исчезла в облаке дыма. Гарри поднял палочку, тоже приготовившись колдовать.  
  
\- Не слишком сильно, - напомнил ему слизеринец.  
  
Тот глубоко вздохнул и сосредоточился.  
  
\- Fyria raebaena, - из его палочки вырвался гигантский язык пламени, пронизанный яростными разрядами молний. Гарри ахнул и отшатнулся. Пламя угрожающе полыхнуло, и во все стороны побежали темные всполохи.  
  
\- Tampestas! – поспешил выкрикнуть Драко. Белый свет окружил заклинание Гарри, и спустя мгновение оно взорвалось безопасным облаком снега. Слизеринец ошеломленно уставился на Гарри. – Какого черта ты вытворяешь?  
  
\- Что? Я просто… я ничего такого… я просто повторил за тобой! – принялся оправдываться тот. – Ты сказал, это просто заклинание!  
  
\- Раньше ничего такого не было!  
  
\- Может, лучше не запускать фейерверки в помещении? - произнес Дамблдор. От всплеска энергии его карты взорвались, подпалив ему бороду.  
  
\- Простите, сэр, - пробормотали юноши. Драко с подозрением посмотрел на Гарри, но решил не придираться.  
  
\- Ручаюсь, вы можете найти для развлечения что-нибудь менее взрывоопасное, - ухмыльнулся Северус.  
  
Драко задумчиво нахмурился, но ничего подходящего в голову не приходило. Все известные ему простенькие заклинания годились лишь для скромных световых фокусов. Наверное, магия Малфоев действительно была несколько показушной.  
  
\- Вообще-то, - заметил Дамблдлор, убирая со стола пепел, - в темной магии есть кое-что, о чем я слышал, но никогда не видел. Но с тех пор, как я об этом узнал, мне ужасно хотелось на это посмотреть.  
  
Снейп взглянул на него заинтересованно и настороженно.  
  
\- И что же это?  
  
\- Оживление неживых объектов, обычно кукол. Не проклятые куклы, как на Дрянн-аллее, а…  
  
\- Марионетки, - перебил его Мастер зелий едва слышно. – Мы называем их марионетками, не куклами.  
  
\- Но поскольку это запрещенная магия, - продолжал Дамблдор, - я никогда не видел ничего подобного.  
  
Северус и Драко переглянулись. Объявив всей школе, кто такие Малфои, глупо было отказываться от маленькой демонстрации, но создать марионетку и заставить ее плясать по прихоти Дамблдора - это шло вразрез со всеми их инстинктами самосохранения.  
  
\- Если я прошу слишком многого, то я, конечно, пойму… - начал было старик.  
  
\- Нет, - перебил его Драко. – Все нормально. Я… я покажу.  
  
По выражению лица Мастера зелий было понятно, что он об этом думает, но он промолчал. В конце концов, Малфои невероятно самодовольные создания.  
  
\- Тебе понадобится ткань, - он наколдовал тряпку и, взмахнув палочкой, отправил ее к Драко. Поймав, юноша повертел потрепанный лоскут в руках и по знакомому зеленому рисунку определил, что это тряпка из кладовой Северуса. Обычно он предпочитал новую, неиспользованную ткань, но такая тряпка была даже лучше, ведь она по природе своей должна оставаться чистой ото всех ингредиентов, чтобы они случайно не смешались и не вступили в какую-нибудь реакцию.  
  
Ему уже несколько лет не приходилось создавать марионеток, но он хорошо помнил, как это делается. Оторвав несколько полосок, юноша положил их на колени и свернул тряпочку так, чтобы придать ей форму фигурки с ручками и ножками, связав в нужных местах оторванные полоски и сделав узел вместо головы. Когда он закончил, у него в руках оказалась тряпичная кукла, достаточно большая, чтобы было удобно держать ее в руке.  
  
Не дожидаясь просьбы Драко, Северус бросил ему маленький перочиный нож. Поморщившись, юноша взял его, сделал небольшой надрез на левой руке – ему надоело калечить правую – и позволил нескольким каплям крови впитаться в грудь марионетки. От крови зеленая ткань потемнела.  
  
Затем слизеринец повернулся к Гарри.  
  
\- Дай-ка мне взглянуть на твои пальцы.  
  
\- Чего? – тот опасливо отдернул руки.  
  
\- Я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого, просто посмотрю, - он схватил ладонь Гарри и притянул ее к себе. Как он и подозревал, ногти у гриффиндорца были неровными и обгрызенными. Учитывая, что Поттера пытался прикончить Темный лорд, подобная привычка была вполне объяснима.  
  
\- Сиди смирно, - велел ему Драко, отрезая небольшие кусочки ногтей и засовывая их в тряпичное тельце марионетки.  
  
\- Она ничего мне не сделает? – спросил Гарри.  
  
\- Абсолютно ничего, - Драко спрыгнул со стола и, поднявшись на возвышение перед профессорским, остановился напротив Дамблдора. Поднеся куклу к губам, он дунул на нее, положил перед стариком и три раза коснулся палочкой ее головы.  
  
Несколько мгновений ничего не происходило. Потом медленно, словно листья на ветру, ручки куколки начали шевелиться. Она перевернулась на бок и, пошатываясь, встала на ноги. Двигаясь, словно марионетка на запутавшихся веревочках, ломаными, неровными шажками она направилась к старику. Тот наклонился, чтобы рассмотреть ее получше.  
  
\- Не дайте ей коснуться вас, - предупредил его Снейп. – Были использованы ногти, значит трогать ее теперь, когда она двигается, опасно.  
  
\- Потрясающе, - прошептал Дамблдор. – Я читал об этом, но никогда не видел некромантии шаг за шагом. И все это только кровь, дыхание и ногти.  
  
\- Для безопасных марионеток лучше использовать траву, - заметил Мастер зелий. – Эта может вытянуть из вас всю жизненную силу, если подойдет достаточно близко.  
  
\- Ты рассказывал об этом, - вспомнил Гарри, – когда мы говорили о Дрянн-аллее и старухе, что продает ногти.  
  
\- Продает ногти? – переспросил старик. - Ах, да, в самом деле, когда я наведывался туда, то встречал таких торговцев. Но зачем продавать, если они растут сами?  
  
\- Потому что я не смог бы использовать свои ногти, если уже пустил в ход свою кровь, - объяснил Драко. – Нужны чьи-то еще. Я удивлен, что вы не знаете об этом, сэр.  
  
\- Не нужно недооценивать усилия, которые вы приложили, чтобы скрыть свою культуру, - отозвался Дамблдор, явно очарованный марионеткой. – Несмотря на все мои поиски я так и не нашел ни одной книги по темной магии, подобной нашим учебникам или вашей семейной летописи. Жизнь, полная опасностей, приучила темных магов передавать знания из уст в уста, не доверяя бумаге, - он взял обгоревшую карту и осторожно потыкал в куколку, не давая ей подойти ближе. – Как от них избавляются?  
  
\- Там всего несколько капель крови, - ответил юноша. – Она скоро выдохнется.  
  
\- А можно сделать так, чтобы они жили подольше? – полюбопытствовал Гарри.  
  
Немного поколебавшись, Драко ответил:  
  
\- Можно, но нужно больше крови.  
  
\- Насколько больше? – нахмурившись, спросил гриффиндорец. – Об этом говорил Рон? Нужно принести в жертву человека?  
  
\- Любая пролитая кровь – жертвоприношение, - пробормотал Драко. – Но я никогда не слышал о марионетке, для которой понадобилось бы отнять жизнь. По крайней мере, не в последнее время. Они слишком опасны. Даже таких маленьких мы делаем не слишком часто.  
  
\- Зачем они вообще вам нужны? – Гарри посмотрел на куколку, которая остановилась и, безжизненная, упала на стол. Было ясно, что отведенный ей срок истек. – Даже маленькие, зачем?  
  
\- Если бы ты мог послать несколько таких малюток в дом Пожирателя, разве ты стал бы колебаться? – спросил Драко.  
  
Гарри смотрел, как Дамблдор поднял куколку и принялся вертеть ее в руках, явно размышляя, как нечто подобное можно использовать в качестве оружия.  
  
\- Это неправильно, - прошептал гриффиндорец. – Это вроде маленького бездушного убийцы.  
  
\- Именно, - согласился старик. – Маленькое чудовище, которое может убить Пожирателя, чтобы аврору не пришлось рисковать жизнью… по крайней мере, пока ему не придется уничтожать эту вещь.  
  
\- Поттер, - резко произнес Драко. – Неужели ты думаешь, что Темный лорд не использовал бы их против вас, если бы знал, как они делаются?  
  
Гарри нахмурился и промолчал, но было ясно, что слова Драко его не убедили.  
  
Драко снова задумался - почему Темный лорд не догадался, что дети темных магов спрячутся от него в лесу? Теперь, когда стало очевидно: Волдеморту ничего не известно о том, что имеется в арсенале любого темного мага - он решил рискнуть и задать крестному вопрос, в ответ на который, скорее всего, не услышит ничего вразумительного, только резкие замечания.  
  
\- Северус, я тут кое о чем подумал. Темный лорд до сих пор не понял, как найти Пэнси, и он не использует большую часть магии, о которой мы знаем, ограничиваясь непростительными проклятьями. Ты знаешь, почему?  
  
Снейп и Дамблдор многозначительно переглянулись. Слишком многозначительно. Вот почему Драко терпеть не мог легилиментов – они совершенно спокойно могли говорить о тебе прямо перед твоим носом. Что еще хуже, Гарри тоже выглядел настороженным. Драко нахмурился. Что такого они знают, что неизвестно ему?  
  
\- Да, этому есть объяснение, - медленно произнес Дамблдор. – Немногим известно об истинном происхождении Волдеморта. Достаточно сказать, что он рано потерял семью, и у него не было возможности узнать о своем наследии.  
  
\- Потерял семью? – повторил Драко. – Но… даже если его не усыновили, сны должны были рассказать ему, что и как. Даже если он не знал, кто он, кошмары научили бы его всему.  
  
\- Жизнь Волдеморта была полна странных событий, - пожал плечами Дамблдор. – В том окружении, в котором он рос, практически невозможно было поверить в существование магии. Его мать умерла во время родов, и он воспитывался в маггловском приюте.  
  
\- Он вырос с магглами? – неверяще переспросил Драко. – Как… - он хотел было сказать «как Поттер», но один взгляд на Гарри, лицо которого исказилось в болезненной гримасе, заставил его замолчать. Но тут в голову Драко пришла еще более пугающая мысль.  
  
\- Подождите-ка… - медленно произнес он. – Если он темный маг и ничего не знает о своей семье, значит, за все годы использования темной магии он ни разу не применил очищающий ритуал?  
  
Северус кивнул.  
  
\- Неудивительно, что он безумен, - прошептал юноша. – Как он вообще выжил?  
  
\- Благодаря своей магической силе, я полагаю, - ответил Дамблдор. – Вообще-то я не имею ни малейшего представления, что случится, когда он умрет. Вся накопленная им магия может пропасть без следа, а может полностью поглотить его, когда исчезнет сдерживающая ее сила.  
  
Драко подумал, что было бы замечательно, если бы она поглотила его прямо сейчас, избавив их всех от лишних хлопот. Вернувшись за равенкловский стол, он погрузился в размышления.  
  
Было очевидно, что они о чем-то умалчивают. Эти трое знали что-то важное, что-то, что они никому больше не могли рассказать. Уж точно не министерству. Это наверняка касается настоящего имени Темного лорда – не мог же он появиться на свет похожим на труп. Нет, кто-то, или даже он сам, создал этот жуткий образ.  
  
Северус кашлянул, привлекая внимание Драко.  
  
\- Я расскажу тебе, - пообещал он. – Не сейчас, но расскажу. Боюсь, тебе это не понравится, а я бы хотел какое-то время обойтись без твоих истерик.  
  
Юноша прищурился, но удержался от едкого комментария, не желая устраивать сцену при свидетелях. Мастер волен оскорблять ученика, когда ему вздумается, а тот, по крайней мере, когда вокруг другие, обязан выказывать должное уважение. Это одна из привилегий мастера. И все же… Драко вздохнул и надулся. Нечестно.  
  
\- Лучше расскажи ему поскорее, - посоветовал Дамблдор Мастеру зелий. – Он уже многое понял. После всего, что он сделал, нам не следует… - внезапно он осекся и удивленно замер. – Надо же… потрясающе. Я думал, что замечу проникновение, но не почувствовал ровным счетом ничего.  
  
Сначала никто не понял, о чем говорит старик, и почему он выжидающе уставился на дальнюю дверь зала, но потом Драко услышал звук шагов нескольких дюжин людей, поднимающихся по лестнице, и возбужденные детские голоса, перемежающиеся усталыми, более взрослыми. Сначала они были едва слышны, но постепенно становились все громче и громче, пока, наконец, Драко не смог больше сдерживаться. Совершенно не заботясь о том, что подумают остальные, он вскочил и кинулся к дверям. Он не добежал каких-то несколько футов, когда они распахнулись и появилась Пэнси, а сразу за ней - Крэбб и Гойл.  
  
Полы их мантий обтрепались – результат долгого пути среди колючих кустов и подлеска. И хотя сама одежда была чистой, от нее пахло не водой и мылом, а очистительными заклятиями. Все были бледными, и почти все похудели. Пожалуй, только Винсенту это пошло на пользу, остальные выглядели попросту больными.  
  
Драко быстро оглядел их, просто чтобы убедиться, что все здесь. Блейз, Теодор, Грегори, Дафна, Пэнси… Быстро приблизившись, он порывисто обнял ее, и она так же крепко обняла его в ответ. Прикосновение ее маленьких ручек и звук ее голоса сделали их появление более реальным, меньше похожим на сон. Они, конечно, будут безбожно дразнить его за это много недель, но Драко не мог сдержать улыбки, когда друзья окружили его и каждый старался похлопать его по плечу.  
  
\- Драко! Наконец-то…  
  
\- …ты никогда не поверишь, что произошло…  
  
\- …нам пришлось убить трех Пожирателей…  
  
\- …и это хорошо, потому что их кровь помогала нам прятаться все эти месяцы…  
  
\- …одна из них была миссис Пеллинор, помнишь ее? Кузина Грега, с такими странными волосами…  
  
\- …нескольких малышей настигло задыхательное проклятье…  
  
Драко не мог уследить, кто что говорит, но он и не пытался. Важно было лишь то, что они вернулись. Их голоса на некоторое время прогнали его тревоги. Завтра он объяснит, что происходит и какова расстановка сил, но сейчас его слизеринцы были там, где и должны быть – рядом с ним.  
  
  
***  
  
Fyria raebaena – от староангл. fyr – огонь и от старофранц. riban - лента  
  
Tempestas – от лат. tempest - буря


	13. Драко и Гермиона дискутируют о Камелоте

Сидя на лестнице у выхода из гостиной, Драко смотрел на спящих. От привычек вообще нелегко избавляться, а от вызванных жизненной необходимостью – тем более. Его слизеринцы, скорее всего, смогут спать каждый в своей постели только через несколько дней. Несколько месяцев они провели вместе, тесно прижимаясь друг к другу ночами, чтобы сохранить тепло во время снегопадов и уберечься от внешних опасностей, и пока не были готовы разойтись по разным комнатам. Вместо того чтобы принести в гостиную кровати, они сдвинули мебель к стенам, отлевитировали в середину комнаты матрасы, подушки и одеяла и устроились одной большой кучей, малыши под боком у старших студентов.  
  
Пэнси даже велела выстроить диваны между ними и дверью, вроде первого рубежа обороны. Драко слышал, как она говорит Теду, который, похоже, стал ее главным помощником, где нужно их поставить, чтобы они послужили укреплением, если кто-то вызнает пароль и попытается атаковать. Драко показалось, что это уж чересчур, особенно учитывая то, что он еще не успел рассказать о нападении на него прошлой ночью. Впрочем, ему не очень-то хотелось об этом рассказывать. Но если забыть про паранойю, на диване Пэнси все же будет намного удобнее, чем на матрасе, пусть даже парящем в нескольких дюймах над полом.  
  
«Они наверняка проспят до следующего утра», - подумал Драко. У него самого от недосыпания разболелась голова, но юноша сомневался, что сможет хотя бы задремать. Только что прозвонил колокол, зовущий студентов на завтрак. Драко боялся заснуть и обнаружить потом, что возвращение друзей ему просто приснилось. Он облокотился на каменные ступеньки позади себя и внимательно оглядел спящих. Помимо всех слизеринцев, Пэнси удалось привести детей из семей, никогда не выходивших из укрытия, даже чтобы послать своих малышей в школу. Они лежали, уютно устроившись подле Трейси и Дафны. Драко узнал нескольких ребятишек из семей Авенсов, Ското и Прэватов, и даже заметил парочку из рода Дано, который спрятался настолько хорошо, что в министерстве думали, будто он вымер много поколений назад.  
  
Пэнси собрала всех. Поразительно. Склонив голову, Драко смотрел, как они спят. Скоро ему придется рассказать о том, какие опасности подстерегают их в Хогвартсе, и о том, что всей школе теперь известно, кто он. Но это может подождать.  
  
Поднявшись, он осторожно прошел мимо спящих в свою комнату. Закрыл дверь, вытащил медовый амулет из ящика и подошел к кровати Винсента. Тот был настоящим скопидомом и никогда ничего не выбрасывал. У него в тумбочке вечно валялись какие-то камешки, клочки ткани, пуговицы, сломанные каблуки и прочий бесполезный хлам. Заглянув в его ящик, Драко принялся копаться там, пока не нашел тонкий кожаный шнурок, когда-то служивший завязкой для рубашки. Обвязав им горлышко пузырька, юноша закрепил кончики заклинанием так, чтобы узел не развязался. Надев амулет на шею, он спрятал его под одежду. Стекло сразу согрелось. Потрогав крохотный виал сквозь мантию, Драко улыбнулся.  
  
Дверь открылась, и юноша вздрогнул от неожиданности.  
  
\- Вот ты где, - произнес Снейп. – Я думал, ты спишь, как и остальные.  
  
Покачав головой, Драко задвинул ящик и повернулся к крестному.  
  
\- Не могу заснуть. И потом, ты же видел, как они спят. Они через многое прошли без меня, сейчас мне там не место.  
  
\- Так только кажется, - возразил Северус. – Прошлой ночью они напоминали заблудившихся малышей, наконец-то нашедших свою матушку.  
  
\- Но ведь это Пэнси… - начал было Драко.  
  
\- Да, Пэнси привела их сюда, защищала их в пути, направляла и, думаю, даже убивала ради них, словно мать. Но, несмотря на это, появившись здесь, она ждала, чтобы ты сказал ей, что делать.  
  
\- Это она говорила, кому и что делать, а не я, - упрямо возразил Драко.  
  
\- Только после того, как ты убедился, что они все поели, прежде чем отправить их спать. После того, как ты сам отвел пострадавших в лазарет и велел ей собрать остальных в гостиной, - сердито посмотрел на него Северус. – Ты что, не заметил?  
  
\- Но я не говорил им, что делать! Когда я вынудил министерство исполнить мои требования, все было совсем не так! - запротестовал Драко. – Даже раньше, когда мы вместе запугивали остальные факультеты, все было по-другому.  
  
Судя по взгляду, которым наградил его Северус, Драко не понимал чего-то очень важного, но Мастер зелий не стал спорить.  
  
– Что ж, рано или поздно ты научишься понимать такие вещи. А может и нет. Но раз уж ты не собираешься спать - пойдем, поможешь мне с детьми в лазарете.  
  
– Что-то случилось? – взволнованно спросил Драко. – Им стало хуже?  
  
– Помфри ими занимается, – отозвался Мастер зелий, и по его тону было ясно, что именно он думает о способностях школьной медсестры. – Но я бы предпочел наши методы. Она может сделать только то, что дозволено министерством.  
  
По пути в лазарет Снейп зашел в лабораторию, взял сверток с ингредиентами и вручил его Драко. Тот ничего не сказал, но за спиной наставника скорчил недовольную гримасу.  
  
Студенты уже разошлись по классам, и коридоры были пусты. Не застав в лазарете мадам Помфри, слизеринцы вздохнули с облегчением. Дети, которых настигло задыхательное проклятье, находились в дальнем конце комнаты, а их кровати были отгорожены ширмами. Дыхание вырывалось у них из груди короткими хрипами, а любая пыль вызывала приступы кашля. На столе медсестры стояла бутыль с легочной микстурой, явно не приносившей детям облегчения.  
  
Остановившись у первой постели, Драко развернул сверток с ингредиентами и удивился, обнаружив два крошечных горшочка с клевером. Порой им с Северусом требовались совершенно свежие ингредиенты, но сейчас это означало, что понадобится еще и кровь.  
  
– Мы будем готовить «Дыхание клевера»? – решил уточнить он.  
  
\- Да, но вместо листьев используем дух. Я сам этим займусь. Ты пока возьми у них кровь. Понемножку будет достаточно.  
  
Юноша кивнул и поставил на каждую тумбочку по виалу. Используя кровь пострадавшего, можно гораздо лучше «подогнать» зелье под его нужды, но никому больше оно не подойдет – окажется или слишком сильным, или совершенно неэффективным. Только близкие родственники без вреда для себя могут воспользоваться зельями, содержащими кровь пациента.  
  
Склонившись над девочкой, лежащей на первой кровати, Драко вытащил ее руку из-под одеяла. Вены четко выделялись на бледной коже. Прижав кончик палочки к сгибу локтя, он прошептал:  
  
– Stoabim, – последовала вспышка, и на руке девчушки появился небольшой надрез. Юноша направил потекшую кровь в виал, и когда он наполнился, произнес: – Haean, – через секунду кровотечение остановилось, и порез зажил без следа. На руке не осталось ни шрама, ни следов крови.  
  
Драко повторил это дважды. Когда Северус закончил первое зелье, Малфой стоял возле последней постели, на которой лежал незнакомый ему мальчик. Нахмурившись, Драко присмотрелся к его руке, но как ни старался, не смог разглядеть вену. Вздохнув, он нагнулся и прижал пальцы к шее малыша, ища пульс. Глаза мальчика распахнулись, и от неожиданности Драко резко выпрямился. Затуманенный карий взгляд быстро обежал стены, потолок и остановился на Драко. По глазам малыша юноша понял, что ему приснился кошмар, и теперь он пытается придумать, как отсюда выбраться.  
  
– Все в порядке, – он положил руку ребенку на плечо. – Вы добрались до Хогвартса, но в тебя попало проклятье. Мне нужна твоя кровь, чтобы снять его.  
  
Тот прищурился.  
  
– Сес… сестра… – начал было он, но закашлялся.  
  
– Не надо разговаривать, – сказал ему Драко, когда кашель прекратился. – Все, кто был с Пэнси, добрались благополучно, так что чем скорее я возьму у тебя кровь, тем скорее ты увидишься с сестрой.  
  
Они оба знали, что у мальчишки не было выбора, но то, что Драко поговорил с ним, позволило ему почувствовать себя не таким уязвимым. Он молча повернул голову, давая юноше доступ к шее, и стал смотреть, как Мастер зелий занимается пострадавшей девчушкой, вливая ей в рот зелье, похожее на жидкий дым. Та даже не проснулась, но ее дыхание сразу стало более глубоким и спокойным.  
  
Брать кровь из вены на шее всегда непросто. Чтобы лучше видеть, Драко склонился так низко, что его волосы коснулись лица ребенка. Он сделал надрез и сразу же поймал кровь, почувствовав мимолетное удовлетворение оттого, что ни капли не пролилось на простыни. Поглядев на мальчика, он заметил, что тот снова уснул. Проклятье проклятьем, но они все слишком сильно устали.  
  
Вдруг раздался резкий шепот, от которого сердце замерло у Драко в груди.  
  
\- Прочь от них! – приказала Помфри, наставив на них с Северусом палочку, и сердито поджала губы.  
  
Чертыхнувшись про себя, юноша сжал виал так сильно, что тот едва не треснул. Он так сосредоточился на своем занятии, что не услышал, как вошла медсестра. Разумеется, она тут же решила, что они собирают кровь невинных для своих гадких зелий и собираются использовать беспомощных детей для некромантии. Внезапно осознав, что отчасти она права, Драко не удержался и хмыкнул.  
  
\- Нападать на детей – это, по-твоему, забавно? – рыкнула ведьма. – Мало тебе было тех, на кого ты наслал чуму и поджарил молнией, теперь вы принялись за своих?  
  
\- Экспеллиармус, - спокойно произнес Северус, подхватил ее палочку и положил ее на тумбочку. – Вы прекрасный целитель, но, боюсь, совсем не знаете, как лечим мы.  
  
Нисколько не смутившись, Помфри схватила стоящую рядом большую банку с рябиной. Драко скривился. Он ни секунды не сомневался, что она знает, как превратить безобидные на первый взгляд ярко-красные ягоды в оружие против темных магов.  
  
\- Если вы бросите их, - мягко произнес Снейп. – то повредите и детям. Они такие же, как мы. Уверяю, мы не делаем им ничего плохого.  
  
Помфри застыла, запустив одну руку в банку, с подозрением посмотрела на детей и обратно на Мастера зелий, явно размышляя, как поступить.  
  
\- Ну а что же вы делаете? – наконец, мрачно спросила она.  
  
\- Ваши зелья действуют слишком медленно, - ответил Северус. – Мы можем вылечить ваших пациентов гораздо быстрее.  
  
\- Значит, ничего плохого? – снова спросила ведьма. – Так почему вы не сказали, что собираетесь сюда? Зачем вам их кровь? И что за дым ты заставил ее вдохнуть?  
  
\- Я ничего не сказал раньше, потому что не хотел тратить время на препирания, - неохотно объяснил Снейп, явно недовольный своей оплошностью. – А если интересно, что мы делаем – оставайтесь и смотрите. Сомневаюсь, что министерство когда-нибудь позволит вам увидеть некромантию в деле.  
  
\- Некромантия! – ахнула медсестра. – О, Мерлин, но ведь они живы!  
  
\- Причем тут дети? - удивился Мастер зелий. – Мы применим ее не к детям, а к растениям.  
  
Помфри неохотно закрыла банку с рябиной и поставила ее на стол. Не уверенная в безобидности их намерений, она осторожно подошла к Драко и стала наблюдать за его действиями. Юноша залечил порез на шее мальчика и запечатал виал с кровью. К их общему облегчению, никто из детей не проснулся.  
  
\- Неужели они все темные маги? – недоверчиво прошептала ведьма. – Они слишком маленькие…  
  
\- Достаточно большие, чтобы суметь выжить поодиночке, - пробормотал Драко. Указав на девочку, которую только что вылечил Северус, он добавил: - Она не темная, но ее окружало столько темной магии, что рябина причинила бы вред и ей.  
  
Помфри оглядела пациентов, а потом с отвращением посмотрела на Драко. Малфою показалось, что сейчас она начнет ругать его за то, как он обошелся с напавшими на него прошлой ночью, но она только вздохнула и повернулась к Северусу. Тот уже закончил со вторым пациентом и теперь поставил на стол между собой и Помфри клевер.  
  
\- Всем хорошо известно, что темные маги искушены в некромантии, - начал Мастер зелий менторским тоном.– Но мало кто знает, что некромантия - это не просто вызывание духов умерших, а умение забирать жизненную силу у любого создания природы. В старом дубе намного больше такой силы, чем в человеке, и даже в маленькой травинке есть дыхание жизни, пусть самое незначительное. И именно это делает наши зелья такими действенными, чего вашим вряд ли когда-нибудь удастся достигнуть, - он семь раз, как будто бессмысленно, обвел кончиком палочки вокруг клевера, с каждым витком поднимая палочку выше, и повторил это еще трижды, с началом последнего витка приговаривая что-то напевное. Когда он закончил говорить, от растения отделился светло-зеленый дымок и последовал за палочкой к склянке с зельем. Мастер зелий закупорил и встряхнул виал, а Помфри наклонилась ближе и пригляделась к растению. Она ожидала увидеть засохший клевер, но обнаружила, что стебель лишь неестественно искривлен, листья поникли, а часть корешков вылезла из земли, будто растение забыло, как оно должно расти.  
  
\- Северус забрал не всю его жизнь, а совсем чуть-чуть, - объяснил Драко - Клевер очень выносливый, гораздо более выносливый, чем другие растения. Потеряв немного жизненной силы, он просто начинает расти немного странно.  
  
\- Но он еще живой, - удивилась Помфри. – Какая же это некромантия, если растение не умерло?  
  
\- Некромантия не обязательно предполагает смерть, - произнес Северус. Осторожно просунув руку под голову ребенка, он влил зелье ему в рот. – Это магия духов, а духи существуют до и после смерти. Но министерство все равно приговорит всякого, кто практикует любую из ее форм.  
  
\- Потому что если такое можно сделать с растениями, - вслух подумала Помфри, – то и с человеком тоже.  
  
\- Именно, - Мастер зелий отставил пустой виал и принялся за следующую порцию. – Драко, ты мне больше не нужен. Забери все лишнее и отнеси в мою кладовую.  
  
\- Да, сэр, - собирая использованные бутылочки и оставшиеся ингредиенты, юноша оглянулся на наставника. – Мне нужно идти на занятия?  
  
\- Нет, лучше поспи. И держись подальше от неприятностей. Предполагается, что тебе ничего не угрожает, но я бы не очень на это рассчитывал.  
  
Кивнув, юноша обошел Помфри, стараясь не подходить слишком близко, и направился к дверям. Медсестра мрачно посмотрела на него, но ничего не сказала. Драко знал - она все еще сердится на него за то, что он сделал с нападавшими. Он понадеялся, что ему не придется приходить в лазарет одному. Вряд ли, конечно, она причинит ему вред, но ему надоело постоянно защищаться и оправдываться.  
  
Повесив сумку в кладовую и расставив ингредиенты по местам, он решил пойти в библиотеку. Сейчас там никого не должно быть, и значит, никто не станет таращиться на него или задавать дурацкие вопросы.  
  
Когда он вошел, мадам Пинс злобно посмотрела на Драко, но ничего не сказала. Он чувствовал на себе ее взгляд, пока не вошел в Запретную секцию. Пройдя к полкам с книгами о темной магии, в надежде найти что-нибудь, чтобы состряпать достоверную историю для особо любопытных, Драко с удивлением заметил, что половина книг исчезла. Оставшиеся в беспорядке лежали на полках, и то здесь, то там валялись забытые кем-то листы пергамента. Подняв один, Драко увидел, что это список книг со словом «темный» в названии.  
  
«Кому понадобилось их читать?» – удивился юноша. Хаффлпаффцам, чтобы попытаться его понять, или равенкловцам, чтобы как следует подготовиться к противостоянию? Взяв книгу, которая никого не заинтересовала – «Ядовитые яблоки Морганы» - он уселся возле окна. Подавив зевок, потряс головой, отгоняя сон, и начал читать.  
  
Кто-то вошел в библиотеку, но юноша не стал обращать внимания, пока этот кто-то не подошел к его столу. Подняв взгляд, Драко увидел, что возле него остановилась Грейнджер с внушительной стопкой книг в руках. Увидев, что он читает, девушка пробормотала:  
  
\- Я думала, яблоки отравил рыцарь, чтобы отомстить Гавейну.  
  
\- Слуги Морганы могли действовать чрезвычайно тонко, - уклончиво ответил слизеринец, недоумевая, что могло понадобиться всезнайке. – Артуру так хотелось доказать невиновность Джиневры, что он довольствовался бы и менее правдоподобным объяснением.  
  
\- Но ведь она и была невиновна, - пожала плечами девушка.  
  
\- Только в отравлении, - произнес Драко. – Она все равно была неверной женой и потаскушкой. Откуда такой интерес?  
  
Грейнджер стояла, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Нервно оглянувшись через плечо, она ответила:  
  
\- Я решила кое-что почитать по магической истории, но там все так поверхностно, а некоторые факты не стыкуются с остальными.  
  
\- Такое случается, если излагается только одна версия событий.  
  
Девушка нахмурилась и поудобнее перехватила книги, чтобы не упали.  
  
\- Я хочу знать больше. Но в здешней библиотеке я не нашла ничего стоящего.  
  
Драко поднял голову.  
  
\- Ты что, прочитала все?  
  
\- Почти, - сочтя это разрешением присоединиться, она положила книги на стол и уселась, поставив сумку на пол. Та опустилась с глухим стуком. – Я не смогла найти «Камллан и последствия» и кто-то раньше меня взял «Королеву Горры». Всю секцию о Камелоте тоже разобрали. Равенкловцы опустошают библиотеку, как саранча.  
  
Драко едва сдержал усмешку, вспомнив, как сам сказал Блейзу что-то подобное, когда пытался найти нужную книгу для сочинения.  
  
\- По крайней мере, в отличие от большинства, ты пытаешься найти что-то посущественнее.  
  
Открыв книгу, лежащую сверху ее стопки, он прочел название: «Нарушенные клятвы и проклятья». Драко хмыкнул. Давненько ему не приходилось слышать эти обвинения.  
  
\- Так чего ты хочешь, Грейнджер? Сомневаюсь, что тебе просто нужна моя компания.  
  
\- Я поинтересовалась у Дамблдора, но он сказал, что темные маги передают знания устно, и если я хочу что-то узнать, мне следует спросить кого-нибудь из них. Вот я и спрашиваю.  
  
Разрываясь между воспоминанием о том, как она кричала на него, и уверениями Гарри, что она помогла убедить остальных гриффиндорцев не причинять ему вреда, юноша отложил свою книгу и откинулся на спинку стула, как он надеялся, с выражением отвращения на лице.  
  
\- Боюсь, мне надоело, что на меня кричат, поэтому если ты думаешь, что я вот так запросто выложу тебе нашу историю, и ты еще раз сможешь объяснить мне, какие мы злые…  
  
\- Обещаю, что не буду кричать, - раздраженно сказала девушка, с досадой вспомнив, как летала вверх тормашками над его летописью. – И говорить, что вы злые, тоже.  
  
Драко бесстрастно посмотрел на нее.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, Малфой, - процедила она сквозь зубы. – Или ты предпочитаешь, чтобы я поверила тому, что пишут в книгах?  
  
Слизеринец вздохнул и поглядел на потолок, подавив зевок. Ему было абсолютно все равно, что думает Грейнджер, но Гарри прислушивается к ней. Может, если он расскажет ей их версию истории, это послужит ему на пользу?  
  
\- Ладно.  
  
Раздался шелест пергамента – девушка торопливо достала свои заметки.  
  
\- Спасибо. Итак, я не поняла довольно многого, но в первую очередь – что связывало Моргану и Артура?  
  
\- Что тут непонятного? Она была его сводной сестрой.  
  
\- Но почему она так его ненавидела? Я читала о том, что она сделала, но нигде не говорится, почему она пошла на это.  
  
Прежде чем ответить, Драко глубоко вздохнул.  
  
\- Потому что Артура поддерживал Мерлин – могущественный волшебник, ненавидевший темных магов. Он убивал любого из нас, кому не посчастливилось встать у него на пути, чтобы укрепить свою власть в Британии, и довольно быстро настроил против нас Камелот. Большинство наших сбежало в Горру, под защиту Морганы, потому что она была достаточно сильной, чтобы противостоять Мерлину.  
  
Гермиона ошеломленно смотрела на него.  
  
\- Я никогда не читала ничего подобного, ни в волшебной, ни в маггловской литературе.  
  
\- Естественно. Какой смысл писать о том, что мы сделали, если мы приложили столько усилий, чтобы сохранить это в тайне? Если бы Мерлин знал, что мы ушли в холмы, он бы постарался выследить нас, а не тратил время, помогая утеровскому ублюдку.  
  
\- Но почему? Я имею в виду - почему он ненавидел темных магов?  
  
Драко пренебрежительно взмахнул рукой.  
  
\- К тому времени различия между темной и светлой магией стали так очевидны, что я был бы удивлен, встретив кого-то из ваших, кто не ненавидел бы нас. Мы использовали магию, которую магглы и вы считали злой и отвратительной, мы не подчинялись вашим прихотям. Но вас и магглов всегда было больше, так что ход войны быстро обернулся не в нашу пользу.  
  
\- А Мерлин любил магглов настолько, что создал для их защиты свой Орден, - тихо договорила девушка, рассуждая сама с собой. – Но зачем он начал помогать Утеру?  
  
\- Чтобы избавиться от нас раз и навсегда, - Драко взял одну из книг и начал листать, равнодушно скользя взглядом по средневековым гравюрам, на которых ведьмы развлекались со спящими мужчинами, пока их жены спали рядом. – Ты должна понять, что в те времена большинство магглов еще верило в фей и ночных чудовищ. Они верили, что все волшебники сродни могущественным богам и силам природы.  
  
\- Они вас боялись, - понимающе кивнула девушка.  
  
\- Они трепетали перед нами, - поправил ее Драко. – Мы защищали границы волшебного мира, не позволяя ему смешиваться с маггловским, и если для этого требовалось заколдовать или убить маггла, мы не колебались.  
  
\- Но Мерлину это не нравилось, - продолжал юноша. – Его злило, что мы предпочитаем держаться подальше от магглов. Он, а за ним и другие волшебники, считал, что наше господство над магглами – неправильно, что они не животные, которыми надо управлять. Кроме того, вы избегали любых контактов с волшебными созданиями и поэтому нас, искавших этих контактов, избегали тоже. Светлые косо смотрели на то, что мы по-дружески общаемся с исконными обитателями этих земель. Мерлин думал, что время древних богов подходит к концу, и люди теперь являются истинными хозяевами этого мира.  
  
От его резкого тона Гермиона поморщилась.  
  
\- Но разве темные маги не могли призвать на помощь своих богов, чтобы те помогли им бороться с Мерлином и светлыми магами?  
  
\- Нет, - огрызнулся Драко. – Потому что старый мерзавец был прав – феи и древние духи постепенно исчезали из этого мира, исчезали навсегда. Конечно, кое-где они еще оставались, но это совсем не то, что было раньше. Мы старались исполнить наш долг, приводили в порядок покинутые ими места, уничтожали ловушки и места силы, дышащие их магией. Поняв, что они ушли, мы начали думать, что делать теперь, когда нам стало нечего защищать, и вот тут-то Мерлин послал Артура с его рыцарями истребить нас.  
  
\- Я думала, они отправились доказать свою доблесть, - задумчиво сказала девушка. – Хотя я всегда удивлялась – почему до нас дошло так мало историй об их подвигах, когда рыцарей было так много?  
  
\- Потому что даже поэтам трудно возвышенно описывать, как вырезают целые семьи. Когда мы поняли, что происходит, то устремились в Горру, надеясь, что королева защитит нас.  
  
\- Королева Моргана? И она защитила?  
  
Драко улыбнулся, вспомнив.  
  
\- Не просто защитила. До того как прийти к ней, мы были всего лишь разрозненными семьями, живущими сами по себе, практикующими свою магию и объединенными лишь общим долгом. Под ее защитой мы узнали о могущественных заклинаниях, о зельях ее изобретения. Темные маги по природе своей одиночки, но она научила нас работать вместе. Она превратила нас в сообщество, которое со временем стало достаточно сильным, чтобы поддержать Мордреда.  
  
\- Ты говоришь так, будто сам там был.  
  
\- В каком-то смысле я был, - Драко не знал, рассказал ли ей Гарри о снах, но, скорее всего, рассказал. – Поттер говорил тебе о моих снах?  
  
\- Про твоих предков? Да, - кивнула она.  
  
\- Иногда, умирая, они вспоминали Моргану. Всегда мимолетно и всегда такой, какой хотели ее помнить, а не какой она была на самом деле. По крайней мере, мне так кажется.  
  
\- Почему?  
  
\- Потому что человек из плоти и крови не может быть так красив.  
  
Девушка открыла было рот, но тут прозвонил колокол. За дверью зазвучали голоса студентов. Драко и Гермиона обернулись туда, но никто не вошел, и через некоторое время они расслабились.  
  
– В книгах почти ничего не говорится о том, как она выглядела или что делала, когда не строила козни Артуру. Вышла ли она замуж, или у нее были любовники? И были ли у нее дети?  
  
\- Мы не знаем, - Драко поколебался. Мы даже не знаем наверняка, был ли Мордред ее сыном. У нас были века, чтобы подумать о ней и о том, что она сделала. Кое-кто из наших считает, что она вообще не могла иметь детей, потому что была дочерью смертной женщины и духа. Это могло бы объяснить, почему по силе она была равна Мерлину. Как бы там ни было, никто не знает мотивов ее поступков. Она приняла темных магов, противостояла Артуру, поддерживала Мордреда, и все это исходя из каких-то своих соображений. Вряд ли она делала все это только чтобы защитить нас.  
  
– Но почему волшебники поддерживали Мордреда? – полюбопытствовала Гермиона. – Он же был магглом.  
  
\- Ничего подобного, - покачал головой Драко. – Он был настоящим Темным лордом, наследником Морганы, и клятвы, которые мы принесли ей, сделали и его нашим родичем.  
  
\- Гермиона, Малфой!  
  
Оглянувшись, они увидели, как к ним направляется Гарри, сворачивая и убирая в сумку какой-то пергамент. Мадам Пинс шикнула на гриффиндорца, но он, не обратив на нее никакого внимания, взял стул от соседнего стола и уселся рядом.  
  
\- Не ожидал найти вас вместе, - заметил он. – Особенно во время уроков.  
  
\- Я ушла вперед по арифмантике, - оправдываясь, заявила девушка. – Здесь я могу узнать намного больше. Малфой рассказывает о Мордреде.  
  
\- Что за Мордред?  
  
Гермиона и Драко ошеломленно поглядели на него.  
  
\- Что? – хмуро спросил Гарри. – Ну, извините, я не читал того, что читали вы!  
  
\- Гарри, в самом деле!  
  
\- Я спрашивал каждого из вас раньше, - огрызнулся тот. – И никто мне так ничего и не объяснил.  
  
\- Ладно, - сказал Драко. – Вкратце, чтобы ввести тебя в курс дела: ты знаешь о короле Артуре, Мерлине, рыцарях Круглого стола и Камелоте?  
  
\- Конечно, об этом все знают.  
  
Гермиона закатила глаза, а Драко продолжил:  
  
\- Мерлин помог отцу Артура, Утеру, а после его смерти воспитывал Артура, пока тот не вступил на престол. Позже у Артура появился незаконнорожденный сын от его сводной сестры, Морганы. В конце концов мальчик – Мордред – стал рыцарем в Камелоте. Однажды он рассказал всем о том, что у королевы Джиневры любовная интрижка с Ланселотом, и в конечном счете сумел доказать, что это правда. Артур со своими верными рыцарями отправились приструнить Ланселота, а Мордред тем временем захватил королевство. Когда Артур вернулся, завязался бой, в котором все они погибли.  
  
\- Кроме сэра Бедевера, - встряла Гермиона, и добавила для Гарри: – Самого верного рыцаря Артура.  
  
\- Нет, мы прикончили его через несколько дней, - возразил Драко. – Важно другое. Дело было сделано: Камелот был разрушен, а Артур – мертв. Но на стороне светлых магов было численное превосходство, так что нам пришлось несладко. Много наших погибло, а выжившим пришлось затаиться. Кое-кто вернулся к Моргане, но большинство предпочли спрятаться в лесах.  
  
\- Подожди, - остановила его Гермиона. – Как они могли вернуться к Моргане? Артура на Авалон сопровождали три женщины – Джиневра, Дева Озера и Фея Моргана.  
  
\- Все зависит от того, кто рассказывает историю, - покачал головой Драко. –Джиневру к тому времени уже давно отправили в монастырь. Вместо нее рядом с Девой Озера находилась третья сестра Артура, Элейн. И объясни мне, Грейнджер, - сказал он, увидев, что девушка засомневалась, - зачем Моргане сопровождать Артура на Авалон, если она без конца строила ему козни?  
  
Нахмурившись, Гермиона немного подумала и, наконец, сказала:  
  
\- Если честно, это всегда казалось мне несколько странным.  
  
\- Потому что этого не было, - кивнул Драко. – С ним отправилась не Моргана, а Нимуэ.  
  
\- Нимуэ? – переспросила Гермиона. – Я никогда о ней не слышала.  
  
\- Но ты наверняка слышала о Вивьен, - пожал плечами слизеринец, и внезапное понимание на лице гриффиндорки подтвердило его слова. – Одна женщина, два имени – под одним ее знали мы, другое ей дал Мерлин. Ее часто путают с Девой Озера и со временем, приличия ради, на ее место поместили Моргану.  
  
Гарри в замешательстве переводил взгляд с Драко на Гермиону.  
  
\- О чем вы говорите?  
  
\- Вивьен была любовницей Мерлина, - поспешила отмахнуться Гермиона, словно ее только что осенила какая-то догадка, а разговоры ее отвлекали. – Она соблазнила его и пленила в куске янтаря. Но зачем ставить Моргану на место Вивьен?  
  
– Потому что Нимуэ, ко всему прочему, была матерью Мерлина, - объяснил Драко. – И когда он стал всеобщим любимцем и примером для подражания, все притворились, что этой кровосмесительной интрижки никогда не было. Поэтому в легендах Моргану поместили на место Нимуэ, рядом с Артуром, пытаясь убедить темных магов, что в конце она забыла свою веру и примирилась с ним.  
  
\- Погоди-ка, - остановил его Гарри. – Зачем называть одну и ту же женщину двумя разными именами?  
  
Пока девушка объясняла ему про римских захватчиков, местные наречия и английские истории, пересказанные по-французски, Драко откинулся на спинку стула и покачал головой.  
  
\- Нет, Грейнджер, - мягко перебил он ее. - Все гораздо проще.  
  
Он посмотрел на Гарри со смесью печали и досады.  
  
– Ее называют более популярным именем потому, что книги по истории написаны победителями. В битве при Камллане было потеряно больше, чем надежды Мордреда на трон. Мы всегда плохо ладили с остальными, а после гибели Мордреда темные маги вообще покинули общество волшебников и скрылись. Травля на нас шла веками, и теперь нас осталось очень мало.  
  
– Сколько? – спросила Грейнджер.  
  
– В Британии – чуть больше пятидесяти семей, - Драко посмотрел на Гарри. – Ты однажды сказал, что Малфои перешли на другую сторону только потому, что оказались в опасности. Что мы темные маги, и ничто не изменит этого.  
  
Гарри кивнул.  
  
– Ты был прав. Если бы нынешний Темный лорд не оказался безумцем, одержимым собственной смертностью, если бы у нас была хоть какая-то надежда взять верх над министерством, я служил бы ему даже более преданно, чем мой отец когда-то.  
  
– Почему? – спросил Гарри. – Его не заботит никто кроме него самого.  
  
– Ты не понимаешь, что стоит на кону, – покачал головой Драко. – Битва между Мерлином и Морганой еще не окончена. Эта новая война была нашим шансом, может быть, последним, обернуть все в нашу пользу. Министерство разжирело и обленилось, мы могли бы уничтожить его. Да, это отбросило бы наше общество на несколько столетий назад, но…  
  
– Но что? – перебил его Гарри. – Вы могли бы сравнять счет? Одержать верх в битве, что началась сотни лет назад? Какой в этом смысл? Это злобно и мелочно.  
  
– Если бы мы выиграли, облавы бы прекратились, - горячо сказал Драко. – Авроры больше не врывались бы в наши дома и не крали бы семейные реликвии под предлогом, что это темномагические артефакты. Нашим семьям не пришлось бы бояться, что ночью к ним придут и без суда заберут в Азкабан, где они сгинут навеки. Мы могли бы колдовать без страха, что нас закидают камнями или распнут, или… - он осекся и глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. – Да, этой битве несколько сотен лет и она все еще продолжается. Она не закончится, пока жив хоть один последователь Морганы. То есть пока жив я, моя семья и остальные темные маги.  
  
\- Но как же… – растерянно сказала Гермиона. – Я думала, авроры арестовывают только опасных колдунов, тех, кто пытается навредить остальным.  
  
\- Серьезно? – Драко посмотрел на Гарри – И кому же ты пытался навредить, когда тебя судил Визенгамот?  
  
\- Откуда ты узнал об этом? – с подозрением спросил Гарри. – Знали всего несколько человек…  
  
\- Малфои очень хорошие политики, - ответил Драко. – Ты удивишься, сколько всего можно вытянуть из человека, когда тебя боятся.  
  
\- Подожди-ка, а что насчет Дрянн-аллеи? – встрепенулся Гарри. – Почему авроры не устраивают рейдов по тамошним магазинчикам?  
  
\- Потому что хозяева этих магазинчиков не выставляют свой товар напоказ. Нужно знать, о чем спрашивать. Еще важнее знать, как спрашивать. Авроры могут рыскать там днями напролет и, поверь мне, так они и делают, да только без толку. Хотя они уже уничтожили немало наших артефактов. Большую часть наших книг сожгли, и любая мало-мальски значимая информация удалена из ваших.  
  
Пока Драко говорил, Гермиона вытащила книгу из стопки и принялась торопливо ее листать, пока не нашла страницу, половина которой была оторвана. Девушка показала ее слизеринцу.  
  
\- Вот, я как раз вспомнила. Ты не знаешь, чего здесь не хватает?  
  
Драко наклонился и вслух прочел несколько последних предложений у оборванного края.  
  
«Много тайн и секретов скрыто в землях Королевы. В королевстве Горра процветают странные извращения. Границы страны охраняют растения, которые растут против веления природы – корнями наружу, а листьями в землю. Животные там умны почти как люди. Но настоящие ужасы начинаются с наступлением темноты, когда последователи Феи Морганы взлетают в воздух и воздают почести луне. Немногие видели их празднества и выжили, чтобы рассказать о чудовищных криках и о том, что творится в ночи…» - тут страница обрывалась.  
  
\- Хоть что-нибудь из этого правда? – спросила Гермиона.  
  
\- В любой лжи есть крупица правды, - ответил Драко. – Да, большая часть – правда. Растения, которых коснулась темная магия, начинают выглядеть немного необычно.  
  
\- А животные?  
  
\- Темные маги любят скрещивать виды, - объяснил слизеринец. – Магия бывает довольно непредсказуема, так что никогда не знаешь, что получишь в итоге. Светлые маги, наоборот, недолюбливают животных-полукровок.  
  
\- Косолапсус – полукровка, - возразила девушка.  
  
\- Да, и сколько времени он провел в магазине, прежде чем ты его купила? – Драко не ждал ответа. Указав на книгу, он сказал: - Ты хотела знать, чего там не хватает? Кто бы ни оторвал страницу, он не любил упоминаний о Вальпургиевой ночи. Наверное, это случилось несколько веков назад. Тогда много говорили о том, что надо избавиться от любой информации, которая могла бы впечатлить бунтарски настроенных подростков и подбить их на эксперименты.  
  
\- Почему Вальпургиева ночь такая особенная? – спросил Гарри. – Ты говорил, что Пожиратели изначально были Рыцарями Вальпургии, верно?  
  
\- Вальпургиева ночь – это то же, что и Бельтана, разве нет? – спросила Гермиона. – Они совпадают по времени – обе даты примерно посредине между равноденствиями.  
  
\- Я не знаю, как это называют магглы, - пожал плечами Драко. – И вы обычно это не празднуете. Для нас же это одна из ночей, когда мы стоим на страже, когда древние боги могут проникнуть в этот мир. Даже после их ухода мы продолжали собираться в это время года просто по традиции. Так появились Рыцари Вальпургии.  
  
Грейнджер уткнулась в книгу, а Драко отвернулся и постарался подавить зевок. Ему это не совсем удалось, и когда он повернулся обратно, то обнаружил, что Поттер смотрит прямо на него.  
  
\- Ты же с ног валишься от усталости, - сказал гриффиндорец, заметив темные круги у Драко под глазами. – Ты вообще спал?  
  
\- Времени не было, - ответил тот. – Надо было заняться детьми, попавшими под проклятье, представить новеньких Дамблдору, доставить всех в подземелья и уложить спать. Пришлось повозиться, не говоря уже о том, что они решили сделать перестановку в гостиной.  
  
\- Тебе в самом деле надо поспать, - сказала Гермиона. – Ты ужасно выглядишь.  
  
Драко мог бы ответить, что он хотя бы зверски устал, а вот у нее-то какое оправдание? Но девушка сидела рядом с Гарри, и Малфою хотелось показать ему, что слизеринцы могут быть любезны, если захотят. Еще раз зевнув, он кивнул и встал.  
  
\- Наверное, лучше мне вернуться к себе, пока я не свалился прямо тут, - он подтолкнул свою недочитанную книгу к Грейнджер. – Сдай ее за меня.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, - недовольно пробормотала она, но книгу взяла.  
  
\- Я тебя провожу, - предложил Гарри, поднимаясь.  
  
\- Я не настолько устал, чтобы потеряться, - заметил Драко, но не стал возражать, когда Гарри пошел рядом.  
  
\- Просто не хочу, чтобы ты ходил один, - отозвался тот. – Мы ведь так и не выяснили, кто испортил ингредиенты и пытался тебя подставить.  
  
\- Нет? – встревожился Драко. Он думал, что вредителя давно поймали, просто забыли ему об этом сказать. – Но ведь уже давно ничего не случалось.  
  
\- Тебя чуть не прикончила толпа студентов, - возразил Гарри. – Дамблдор сказал, что пока мы не поговорили с ними, нельзя исключать, что это вредитель их надоумил.  
  
Драко решил, что в этом есть смысл. Может, ему не следовало проклинать их так сильно. Он ухмыльнулся. Ну уж нет, хорошо, что им досталось по полной – и огнем, и чумой. Жаль, конечно, что у них не осталось сил говорить.  
  
\- Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, - неодобрительно произнес Гарри. – У тебя делается такой вид, только когда ты кому-нибудь хорошенько напакостишь.  
  
\- Они это заслужили, - ответил Драко. Он не знал, почему не рассердился на замечание – может, потому что устал, а может потому, что Гарри упрекал его не всерьез. Прижав руку к груди, он ощутил под рубашкой амулет.  
  
\- Спасибо, что проводил меня, - мягко сказал он. – Я бы нервничал, будь я один.  
  
\- Рад помочь, - улыбнулся Гарри.  
  
Пока они шли, Драко постарался держаться ближе к гриффиндорцу, почти касаясь его плечом, и с удовольствием осознал, что тот не пытается отодвинуться. Само его присутствие успокаивало Драко. Он знал, что Поттер защитит его ото всех, кто захочет причинить ему вред. И разве Дамблдор не говорил, что им с Гарри под силу невозможное, если они вместе?  
  
Ну, может, он не совсем это имел в виду, но все равно.  
  
Когда они подошли ко входу в Слизерин, Драко остановился и повернулся к Гарри, не зная, что сказать. Он списал это на катастрофическую нехватку сна и обрадовался, когда гриффиндорец заговорил первым.  
  
\- Как ты думаешь, мы сможем еще позаниматься? Когда ты отоспишься, конечно, - Поттер гордо ухмыльнулся: – Я уже выучил все, что ты мне показывал.  
  
\- Конечно, - кивнул Драко. – В следующий раз я научу тебя призывать молнию. Можем позаниматься на квиддичном поле.  
  
\- О, еще я хотел узнать, будешь ли ты собирать команду, теперь, когда слизеринцы снова здесь? – воодушевленно поинтересовался Гарри.  
  
\- Что? – «Квиддич? Сейчас?» – ошеломленно подумал Драко. – Но ведь сезон давно начался.  
  
\- Ну и что? - Поттер упрямо покачал головой. – Я знаю, что ты не ходил смотреть игры. Я бы тоже не пошел, зная, что не могу участвовать – слишком обидно было бы видеть, как играют другие. Но ведь матчи со Слизерином не были разыграны, их просто отложили.  
  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, мы все еще в расписании? – недоверчиво переспросил Драко.  
  
\- Да. Ваш первый матч через несколько недель. Это будет нелегко, но вы в игре.  
  
Прежде чем слизеринец смог ответить, вход открылся, и на него недовольно посмотрела появившаяся Пэнси.  
  
\- Вот ты где, Драко. Надо было сказать, что ты встречаешься с… Поттер? – она замерла и уставилась на Гарри. – Что ты здесь забыл?  
  
\- Все в порядке, - успокоил ее гриффиндорец. – Вы меня больше не ненавидите.  
  
\- Что? – презрительно прищурилась девушка. – Разумеется…  
  
\- Разумеется, нет, - закончил вместо нее Драко. – Я потом объясню, Пэнси, но Поттер прав – мы больше его не ненавидим. Теперь он наш друг.  
  
Пэнси посмотрела на него, как на сумасшедшего. Потом прищурилась, с подозрением перевела взгляд на Гарри и обратно, на Драко.  
  
\- Что, черт возьми, произошло, пока нас не было?  
  
\- Много чего, - ответил слизеринец, глядя на Гарри. – Увидимся завтра, да?  
  
\- Обязательно. Постарайся до тех пор не влипнуть в какую-нибудь неприятность.  
  
\- Кто бы говорил.  
  
Драко прислонился к стене, глядя гриффиндорцу вслед и не обращая внимания на раздосадованные возгласы Пэнси. Несмотря на войну и ежедневные маленькие стычки, его мыслями завладел квиддич. Ему придется собрать команду, найти недостающих игроков и организовать беспощадные тренировки, чтобы успеть их натаскать. Он вошел в гостиную, с улыбкой думая о том, что снова будет играть против Гарри, летать с ним бок о бок, бороться за снитч.  
  
\- Здорово, - пробормотал он. – Как будто теперь я смогу уснуть.  
  
  
***  
  
Haean – от староангл. haelan – лечить  
  
Stoabim – от ирландск. stobaim – наносить удар, накалывать.  
  



	14. Драко расплачивается за наследие

Сны о квиддиче вытеснили все наследственные кошмары, так что когда Драко проснулся, еще затемно, ему не пришлось силком вытаскивать себя из постели. Торопясь на поле, он быстро принял душ, оделся и, схватив метлу, прокрался мимо спящих в гостиной слизеринцев. Идти через подземелья одному было страшновато, но все обошлось.  
  
Дорогу ему освещала луна - такая яркая, что затмевала звезды. Воздух был свежим и морозным. Увидев на земле иней, юноша задумался – когда же выпадет обычный снег? Последствия колдовского бурана Волдеморта ощущались до сих пор: многие растения погибли, волшебные твари впали в спячку, и, казалось, нормального снегопада не дождаться уже никогда. Драко вспомнил, как лежал в мягком снегу на чьем-то дворе и поежился.  
  
С момента его прибытия в Хогвартс прошло чуть больше двух месяцев. Его помело уже не походило на сухую, мертвую ветку. Рукоятка потемнела, а на прутьях появились зеленые листочки и даже несколько бутонов.  
  
\- Только попробуй еще и зацвести, - пробормотал юноша и, оттолкнувшись от земли, взмыл в воздух.  
  
Тут же нахлынуло: бесконечные заснеженные поля, мелкие льдинки в волосах. Одна рука судорожно сжимает рукоятку метлы, другая, искалеченная, прижата к груди.  
  
Драко вздрогнул и закрыл глаза, пытаясь задвинуть воспоминание подальше, но ледяной ветер и шершавая кора под ладонью не позволяли забыть, делая образ еще более реальным. Юноша взглянул на правую руку, чтобы убедиться, что с ней все в порядке.  
  
\- Не думай об этом, - приказал он себе. – Этого нет.  
  
Но отчаянно бьющееся сердце и побежавшая по спине холодная дрожь подсказали - его тело верит, что кошмар вернулся, пусть даже разум знает, что это всего лишь оставшееся в памяти эхо. Драко вздохнул и крепче взялся за метлу. Его никогда прежде не пугали полеты, но, видимо, мороз, открытое пространство и отсутствие людей вокруг вытащили неприятное воспоминание наружу. По крайней мере, он надеялся, что безлюдье было обязательной частью появившейся фобии. Если нет, то можно попрощаться с квиддичем.  
  
\- Малфой!  
  
Моргнув, Драко посмотрел вниз и увидел Гарри. Оттолкнувшись от земли, гриффиндорец взлетел и через мгновение оказался рядом.  
  
\- Все в порядке? – спросил он. – А то ты застыл, как неживой.  
  
\- В порядке, - медленно ответил Драко. – Просто немного устал.  
  
\- Угу… - Гарри наклонился вперед, вглядываясь ему в лицо. – Ты, часом, не свалишься?  
  
\- Нет, все нормально, - Драко вздохнул и посмотрел на гриффиндорца, не в силах отрешиться от мыслей о выматывающем полете через всю страну. – Как ты меня все время находишь? Следишь за мной?  
  
\- Не совсем, - покачал головой Гарри. – Просто воспользовался фамильным наследием, о котором почти никто не знает.  
  
То есть, о котором он не собирается рассказывать кому попало. Драко отвернулся. Он знал, что обижаться глупо, ведь у него тоже были секреты, но все же ему хотелось, чтобы Гарри больше ему доверял. Краем глаза он заметил, как что-то блеснуло в руках гриффиндорца и, повернув голову, пригляделся. В ладони у Гарри яростно трепыхался снитч.  
  
\- Ты стащил снитч? – ошеломленно спросил Драко.  
  
Поттер не смог сдержать смешок.  
  
\- Нет, что ты. Хуч бы меня убила. Купил, когда последний раз был на Диагон-аллее, но все не было случая его опробовать. Сыграем?  
  
– Что на кону?- ухмыльнулся Драко.  
  
\- Что-то мне не хочется тебе проигрывать, - с опаской ответил Гарри, глядя на его ухмылку. - У тебя такое выражение лица бывает только когда ты замышляешь какую-нибудь гадость. Так что не жульничать, понял?  
  
\- Разумеется, - невинно улыбнулся Драко. – Проигравший выполняет одно желание победителя.  
  
\- Ты шутишь?  
  
\- Неужели непобедимый Поттер боится проиграть? – усмехнулся Драко и медленно облетел гриффиндорца. – Обещаю – ничего унизительного.  
  
\- Вспомни об этом, когда я выиграю, - отозвался Гарри. – Готов?  
  
Драко кивнул и, глядя, как Поттер поднимает руку со снитчем, осознал, что в какой-то момент между появлением Гарри и этой минутой перестал бояться. Боль в руке и холодная дрожь исчезли. Даже дышать стало легче. Тут снитч сорвался у Гарри с ладони, и оба ловца устремились за ним.  
  
Только крепкая хватка спасла Драко от падения, когда метла на полной скорости развернулась над трибунами. Он не успел приноровиться к ее отзывчивости и не представлял себе, на что будут похожи привычные маневры без чар безопасности. Но это его не остановило. Он тут же метнулся за Гарри и за считанные секунды, когда снитч свернул, ухитрился практически лечь на древко, сцепив ноги и крепко ухватившись левой рукой. Ему пришлось подтянуться немного выше, так, что прутья оказались у него где-то возле щиколоток. Драко подумал, что, наверное, со стороны это выглядит нелепо, но зато при следующем же резком повороте ощутил разницу. Он не просто удержался - метла стала гораздо послушнее. У него получались такие развороты, на какие он никогда бы не отважился на Нимбусе.  
  
«Вот, значит, как надо на ней летать» - подумал юноша. Нагнав Гарри, он полетел рядом, так близко, что они едва не соприкасались коленями, и тут снитч повернул к земле. Мальчишки рванули за ним, словно два ястреба. Они посмотрели друг на друга полными радостного возбуждения глазами, и каждый увидел во взгляде противника жажду победы. Снитч заставил их пролететь через все поле, над и под трибунами, между голевых шестов, пока, наконец, не свернул вправо, ближе к Гарри, который схватил его кончиками пальцев, в паре дюймов от вытянутой руки Драко.  
  
\- Нечестно! – протестующе воскликнул слизеринец. - Дурацкий мяч специально тебе поддался!  
  
\- Драко! - Гарри остановился посреди поля, но на метле Драко не было тормозящих чар. Он продолжал стремительно лететь к трибунам и, казалось, вот-вот врежется в них. Вскрикнув, юноша рванул древко на себя, пытаясь избежать столкновения. Метла дернулась и остановилась так внезапно, что слизеринец едва с нее не свалился.  
  
Выровнявшись и зависнув в паре футов над сиденьями, Драко постарался отдышаться и успокоить бешено бьющееся сердце. Гарри тут же оказался рядом.  
  
\- Ты как? – встревоженно спросил он. – Я уж думал, ты сейчас врежешься.  
  
\- Ага, я тоже, - слабо отозвался слизеринец. – Идиотская метелка - совсем не то, к чему я привык!  
  
\- Хочешь сказать, ты проиграл из-за метлы? – лукаво поинтересовался Гарри, поднимая руку с зажатым в ладони снитчем.  
  
\- Да! И из-за твоего чертова снитча, и твоей Молнии, и всех ваших тренировок, - сердито огрызнулся Драко и нахмурился, когда гриффиндорец улыбнулся еще шире. – Ничего унизительного! – напомнил он.  
  
\- Разумеется, - согласился Гарри, ухмыляясь, совсем как Драко недавно.  
  
\- И не на публике, - предупредил слизеринец.  
  
\- Конечно-конечно, - кивнул Поттер.  
  
Раздражение Драко переросло в тревогу при мысли о том, что за задание мог ему придумать гриффиндорец.  
  
\- И ничего опасного, - заявил он.  
  
\- Я бы никогда не заставил тебя делать что-нибудь опасное, - обиженно отозвался Гарри.  
  
\- И ничего такого, от чего у меня могут появиться мозоли, - предупредил Драко.  
  
\- Обещаю, - кивнул Гарри. – Я же не ты. А что ты собирался пожелать, чтобы я сделал?  
  
\- Потом скажу. Не хочу делиться с тобой идеями.  
  
\- Ох, Малфой, ты такой… такой… - махнув рукой, Гарри сунул снитч в карман и вдруг, словно вспомнив о чем-то, начал хлопать по остальным. Потом даже вывернул их наизнанку и вполголоса чертыхнулся, обнаружив, что они пусты.  
  
\- Что-то потерял? – Драко подлетел ближе.  
  
\- Мое… - Гарри замолчал и посмотрел на слизеринца, явно размышляя, стоит ли говорить. – Мое лекарство. Противоядие, - сказал он, наконец. – Наверное, уронил, пока летал.  
  
\- Именно поэтому не стоит ничего класть в карманы, если собираешься летать, - нахмурился Драко.  
  
\- Хм… ты прямо как Гермиона, - не обратив внимания на его фырканье, Гарри оглянулся на поле. – Мы летали повсюду. Оно может быть где угодно.  
  
\- Когда тебе нужно его принимать? – спросил Драко.  
  
\- Не знаю. Я пью его, когда чувствую, что приближается приступ. Он может случиться завтра, а может – прямо сейчас.  
  
\- Значит, лучше поискать хорошенько, - слизеринец развернулся и полетел над самой землей, держа перед собой палочку как фонарик.  
  
Гарри полетел рядом, вытащив свою. Они методично осмотрели все поле. Когда они добрались до шестов и Драко начал бояться, что придется искать под трибунами, Гарри охнул и остановился. Подлетев ближе, Драко увидел на земле осколки пузырька. Зелья не осталось ни капли.  
  
\- О, нет, - пробормотал Гарри. – Помоги мне их собрать.  
  
\- Зачем? – удивился Драко. – Просто попроси еще.  
  
\- Все не так просто, - покачал головой гриффиндорец, и его плечи поникли. – Мне не дадут новую дозу, если я не смогу доказать, что пузырек с этой разбился.  
  
Порывом ветра Гарри сдуло челку на глаза. Он не смотрел на Драко - его взгляд был прикован к осколкам на ладони.  
  
\- Это не лекарство, - прошептал Драко. – Ты подсел на что-то.  
  
Гарри кивнул.  
  
\- Феликс Фелицис. Это вышло случайно. Мне пришлось выпить целую бутылку, чтобы она не досталась Гребейку.  
  
\- Целую бутылку?! Погоди, Грейбек? Фенрир Грейбек? – Драко с подозрением прищурился. – Ты уверен, что это был он? Оборотни очень похожи друг на друга в волчьей форме, и я точно знаю, что он был в имении, когда оно сгорело.  
  
\- Абсолютно уверен, - с горьким смешком ответил Гарри. – Это случилось еще до того, как ты сюда вернулся. Никто не знает, кроме нескольких человек из Ордена. То есть… я… - он прикусил губу, стараясь придумать, как объяснить свою оговорку.  
  
\- Ордена? – осторожно переспросил Драко, нахмурившись.  
  
\- Я… извини, но я не могу об этом говорить, - торопливо заявил Гарри. – Я знаю, что ты пожертвовал всем, что имел, чтобы присоединиться к нам, но об Ордене не должен знать никто кроме его членов.  
  
Малфой отвернулся, пряча обиду. После того как Гарри спас Драко и узнал главный его секрет, недоверие гриффиндорца ранило сильнее, чем несколько недель назад, когда тот отказался поверить ему во время позднего ужина на кухне. Стараясь скрыть досаду, Драко спросил:  
  
\- А что там насчет Грейбека?  
  
Осознав, насколько несправедливой получается ситуация, Гарри поморщился.  
  
\- Мы узнали, что один из Волдемортовых хор… э-э-э… кое-что, очень ему нужное, находится в магазинчике на Диагон-аллее, и отправились это забрать, - ответил он. - Но Грейбек с Пожирателями оказались там раньше нас. Во время схватки Грейбек пронюхал, что у меня с собой бутылка Феликс Фелицис. Единственным способом не дать ему добраться до нее, было выпить все самому.  
  
\- Целую бутылку? – Драко поморщился.  
  
\- Ну, зато мы всех победили.  
  
\- Еще бы. После того, как ты выпил столько зелья, у них не было ни малейшего шанса, - сухо заявил слизеринец. – Когда начались побочные эффекты?  
  
\- Удача выветрилась примерно через неделю, - ответил Гарри. - Мне даже пришлось пропустить матч. А потом мне стало плохо и снова захотелось зелья. Теперь Слагхорн готовит противоядие, а Помфри выдает мне его небольшими порциями. Но поскольку туда входят некоторые компоненты Фелициса, это не совсем противоядие, скорее средство, помогающее мне постепенно отвыкнуть.  
  
\- Как часто тебе приходится его принимать?  
  
\- Сначала – почти каждый день. Все начиналось со слабости и дрожи, и если я не пил лекарство сразу же, то терял сознание. Ты видел, что случилось на следующий день после нападения драконов.  
  
Драко кивнул.  
  
\- Но мне постепенно становится лучше. Теперь я могу принимать его не так часто, и дозы каждый раз все меньше, - Гарри вздохнул и снова расстроено посмотрел на осколки пузырька. – Слагхорн ни за что не поверит, что он просто разбился. Сначала я в самом деле не мог без зелья и… - он замолчал. Лежащие на его ладони стеклышки блеснули в лунном свете.  
  
\- А Северус? – не успев договорить, Драко осознал, что Мастер зелий никогда не сделал бы для Гарри ничего сверх абсолютно необходимого. И даже если бы Дамблдор уговорил его, Гарри ни за что не стал бы принимать зелье, приготовленное для него Снейпом. Протянув руку, слизеринец взял самый большой, длиной с его палец, осколок. Изнутри на нем остался белесый осадок. Драко поднес стекло ко рту.  
  
\- Стой! – Гарри остановил его руку. – Ты же не знаешь, что там!  
  
\- Именно, - юноша отлетел подальше и осторожно лизнул осколок, стараясь не порезаться.  
  
Несколько мгновений он старался разобрать вкус. К удивлению Драко, его почти сразу же затошнило. Гораздо сильнее, чем когда он вдохнул пары зелья. Зато он немедленно определил один из ингредиентов. Вопреки горечи, сухой текстуре и едкому послевкусию, от которого он закашлялся, слизеринец выдавил улыбку.  
  
\- Я знаю, что это. Обычная микстура из тимьяна и рябины. Скорее всего, там еще есть паутина, но я не уверен, - он снова кашлянул и, глубоко вздохнув, выбросил стекло. – Тебе не хватает рябины – это один из основных ингредиентов зелья удачи.  
  
\- Ты все это узнал, всего лишь попробовав? – удивленно спросил Гарри.  
  
\- Конечно. Я ведь ученик Снейпа. Если бы я не сумел на вкус определить основные ингредиенты, он бы вдолбил их в меня снова, - пожал плечами Драко, умолчав, что сначала Северус отругал бы его за то, что он попробовал незнакомое зелье. Но о чем мастер не знает, за то он не станет ругать ученика, рассудил он. Вряд ли такая крошечная доза рябины причинит ему вред. – Думаю, мы сможем приготовить тебе это зелье в лаборатории Северуса. Идем.  
  
\- Погоди, - остановил его Гарри. – Я верю, что ты можешь распознать ингредиенты, но откуда ты знаешь, как их нужно смешивать?  
  
\- Если на это способен Слагхорн, то я тем более. И потом, я уверен, что где-нибудь в моей летописи есть нужный рецепт, - Драко увидел, что у Гарри не вызывает особого энтузиазма мысль о том, чтобы довериться ему, и его улыбка поблекла. – Слушай, даже если я приготовлю его неправильно – что невозможно в принципе – обещаю, тебе ничего не грозит. В этом зелье нет опасных или ядовитых ингредиентов.  
  
\- Тогда почему тебе стало плохо? – недоверчиво спросил Гарри. – Ты его едва попробовал, а выглядишь так, будто вот-вот грохнешься в обморок.  
  
Сначала Драко ничего не ответил, раздраженный нескончаемыми подозрениями и вопросами. Он слез с метлы и направился к замку, уверенный, что гриффиндорец последует за ним. И верно - тот быстро нагнал его и пошел рядом.  
  
\- Малфой?  
  
\- Рябина для нас ядовита, - негромко произнес Драко. – Почему-то она вступает в реакцию с темной магией.  
  
\- Поэтому ты кашлял, когда вдохнул мое зелье?  
  
Драко кивнул.  
  
\- Нам больно даже прикасаться к ней. А глотать – ну, все равно, что для тебя выпить одно из зелий Северуса.  
  
Войдя в замок, они замолчали, и у коридора, ведущего к подземельям, Драко охватило дежа вю. Обычно далекое эхо шагов и почти материальная тишина успокаивали его. Теперь же ему поминутно хотелось оглянуться и убедиться, что опасности нет.  
  
\- Не волнуйся, - Гарри заметил. – Никто тебя не тронет.  
  
\- Именно так я думал в прошлый раз.  
  
Вопреки опасениям Драко, они встретили только Филча с его кошкой, совершавших свой обычный обход. Миссис Норрис мяукнула, завхоз поднял фонарь и, прищурившись, посмотрел в сторону мальчишек. Узнав их, он скривился и повернул за угол. Драко в ответ лишь нахмурился, почувствовав себя оскорбленным тем, кто должен быть благодарен за то, что его вообще замечают.  
  
\- Грязный сквиб, - пробормотал он.  
  
Услышав это, Гарри вздохнул.  
  
\- Почему ты это делаешь?  
  
\- Делаю что?  
  
\- Обзываешь людей просто потому, что они родились не в чистокровной семье, - объяснил Гарри. – Это ужасно.  
  
\- Почему бы и нет? – пожал плечами Драко. – Они меня тоже обзывают.  
  
\- Если остальные так ведут себя, это еще не значит, что ты должен поступать как они, - Гарри укоризненно посмотрел на него. – Ты же не дурак. Неужели ты не понимаешь, что глупо называть неполноценными тех, кто может колдовать точно так же, как и ты.  
  
\- Я уже объяснял тебе, что происходит, если смешивать кровь волшебников с маггловской…  
  
\- Да, рождается больше сквибов, и вам приходится заниматься скрещиванием, - раздраженно ответил Гарри. – Но дети-то при чем? Магглорожденные волшебники ничем не отличаются от чистокровных. Почему ты продолжаешь вести себя так, будто вы лучше остальных?  
  
\- Да потому что мы лучше! – сердито рявкнул Драко, повернувшись к гриффиндорцу. Почему ему надо повторять все по сто раз, ведь он уже все разжевал? Иногда Гарри бывает на редкость непробиваемым. – Только мы помним нашу историю! Они слишком заняты придумыванием новых законов и игрой в прятки с маггловскими ублюдками.  
  
\- Малфой… - угрожающе начал Гарри.  
  
\- Нам надоели магглолюбцы, которые стараются уберечь бесполезных шавок от их собственной глупости…  
  
\- Малфой…  
  
\- …а изменники крови делают все только хуже, якшаясь с мерзкими грязнокровками!  
  
Гарри с размаху припечатал его к стене, больно стиснув руками плечи. Драко попытался вырваться, но тот держал его так же крепко, как чуть раньше сжимал снитч.  
  
\- Я предупреждал тебя, - процедил гриффиндорец, - что сделаю, если еще хоть раз услышу от тебя это слово.  
  
Ошеломленный Драко только сглотнул, не в силах отвести взгляд от сердитого лица Гарри. Мимоходом он подумал, не перестал ли работать амулет, но потом решил, что, видимо, разозлил Поттера слишком сильно, чтобы с этим гневом могли справиться простенькие чары. Когда тот ослабил хватку, словно освобождая руку для удара, Драко зажмурился и отвернулся.  
  
Но удара так и не последовало. Слизеринец открыл глаза и увидел, что Гарри уперся кулаком в стену рядом с его головой и отвернулся. Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, он поднял голову, и Драко увидел темные круги у него под глазами и усталость в самих глазах.  
  
\- Почему ты такой? – прошептал Гарри. Его лицо находилось совсем близко от лица Драко. – Это безобразно. Эта глупая ненависть… ты не должен быть безобразным, Малфой. Ты не должен ненавидеть весь мир.  
  
Все еще боясь пошевелиться, Драко не смог сдержать горькой усмешки:  
  
\- Тогда измени мир.  
  
К его удивлению, Гарри почти улыбнулся.  
  
\- Может, и изменю.  
  
Внезапно отпустив Драко, он молча пошел прочь. Только у выхода из подземелий он обернулся и взглянул на слизеринца.  
  
Драко смотрел ему вслед, пока Гарри не скрылся с глаз, потом расслабился и вздохнул.  
  
\- Глупый Поттер, - пробормотал он.  
  
Быстро оглядевшись и убедившись, что вокруг никого нет, он положил руку на грудь, чтобы удостовериться, что Гарри своим рукоприкладством не повредил шнурок и что амулет в порядке. Поддавшись внезапному порыву, он вытащил его из-под рубашки и посмотрел на бутылочку. Огонь факелов отразился в стекле и сделал мед похожим на янтарь. Теперь Драко был уверен, что амулет работает как надо. В конце концов, Гарри не ударил его, а у него был один из самых взрывных темпераментов, какие видел Драко.  
  
\- Чистое золото, - кивнул юноша и спрятал крохотный виал обратно под рубашку. Снова взглянув в ту сторону, куда ушел Гарри, он улыбнулся. Да, горячность гриффиндорца пугала его, но, может быть, если приложить немного усилий, ему удастся укротить этого львенка.  
  
***  
  
У Северуса в кладовой хранились и тимьян, и рябина, а паутину можно было найти в каком-нибудь углу. Драко прикинул, что у него достаточно времени, прежде чем наставник придет с новым списком нужных Дамблдору зелий. Что-то мурлыча себе под нос, точно как мать, когда ей удавались ее задумки, он поспешил сначала за летописью, а потом – завоевывать расположение Гарри.  
  
Позже, когда солнце выглянуло из-за горизонта и его первые лучи пробрались в лабораторию, Драко вытер отчаянно слезящиеся от едких паров глаза и пожалел, что Гарри его не ударил. Тогда он преспокойно лежал бы себе в постели, накачанный исцеляющими отварами, а не задыхался в ядовитом красном дыму.  
  
Стоило ему налить зелье во флакон и опустить склянку в карман, как дверь распахнулась и раздался голос Мастера зелий.  
  
\- Что ты делаешь? – сердито спросил Северус, взмахом палочки разгоняя дым. – Это что, рябина?  
  
Поморщившись, Драко укорил себя за недосмотр. Можно было сообразить, что дым просочится в щель под дверью.  
  
\- Да, - постаравшись сдержать кашель, юноша уставился в пол. Лгать крестному не имело смысла.  
  
\- Странно, что ты еще дышишь, - фыркнул Северус. Он быстро подошел к шкафу и вынул банку с омелой. Бросив несколько белых ягод в котел, Мастер зелий разжег под ним сильный огонь. Когда ягоды задымились, Северус, положив руку на затылок Драко, нагнул его голову над котлом и заставил вдыхать испарения.  
  
\- Глупый ребенок, - принялся выговаривать он. – Угроз Помфри тебе оказалось недостаточно? Обязательно надо было надышаться ядом добровольно? Что ты готовил? – не дав крестнику ответить, он подвинул к себе летопись и быстро просмотрел рецепты на открытых страницах. Постепенно, по мере того как гнев сходил на нет, давление его руки стало ослабевать.  
  
\- «Рябиновое небо»? – пробормотал Северус, немедленно узнав нужный рецепт, и, просто чтобы убедиться, осмотрел оставшиеся на столе ингредиенты. Не хватало только паутины, но Мастер зелий был уверен, что его ученик, которому приходилось убирать в кабинете, знал, где ее найти.  
  
\- И зачем тебе понадобилось это зелье?  
  
\- Гарри разбил свой флакон с последней дозой, - ответил юноша. Он не стал упоминать, что это случилось, когда они снова без спросу улизнули из замка. – Он сказал, что ему никто не поверит.  
  
\- И ты тут же предложил приготовить новое? Хотя знал, что Поттеру не зря не доверяют.  
  
\- Он не знает, что я его приготовил! – сердито воскликнул Драко и закашлялся, когда омела – ядовитая сама по себе – выгнала из его легких остатки рябинового духа и его начало мутить. Он вывернулся из-под руки Северуса и, глубоко дыша, отошел подальше от своего зелья и от котла с омелой.  
  
\- То есть… да, я предложил, но я сам видел, как он нашел осколки. А потом… мы поругались, и он ушел. Гарри не знает, что я приготовил его зелье.  
  
Не говоря ни слова, Северус пристально посмотрел на Драко, и тот потупился.  
  
\- Если хочешь, я его вылью, - негромко сказал юноша. Верность наставнику одержала верх.  
  
\- Нет, - Мастер зелий закрыл летопись и снял котел с омелой с огня. – Отдай противоядие Поттеру и скажи, что отныне его будешь готовить ты.  
  
Драко удивленно посмотрел на него.  
  
\- Я? Но я думал, Слагхорн…  
  
\- Да, сейчас его варит Слагхорн, но я очень сомневаюсь, что Поттеру нравится зависеть от этого слизняка. Пусть лучше будет обязан тебе.  
  
Вздохнув, он вытащил длинный список зелий, которые им предстояло готовить, и положил его на стол.  
  
– Утром у нас было небольшое собрание. Профессора согласились перетасовать расписание так, чтобы слизеринцы занимались или одни, или вместе с гриффиндорцами.  
  
\- А как же… - начал Драко.  
  
\- Так как старшие студенты постоянно присматривали за младшими во время путешествия, - продолжал Снейп, отвечая на его невысказанный вопрос, - на занятия они тоже будут ходить вместе. То есть вам придется заниматься самим после уроков.  
  
Драко с облегчением кивнул. Он не думал, что Пэнси позволит малышам болтаться по замку одним, особенно после того, как он рассказал о покушении.  
  
\- Когда нам на занятия?  
  
\- Завтра. Сегодня их отменили, чтобы все окончательно уладить. Предлагаю тебе отправиться к своим и все им объяснить, пока они не ушли на завтрак и не наслушались глупых россказней от остальных.  
  
\- Замечательно, - пробормотал Драко и показал на список Дамблдора. – К этому приступим сегодня?  
  
\- Тоже завтра. Сначала я должен подготовить драконьи органы, чтобы их можно было использовать. Иди, буди друзей. Уверен, оставшегося до завтрака времени тебе хватит, чтобы объяснить, почему ты решил оставить их здесь.  
  
\- Если только Пэнси не будет перебивать меня каждые пять секунд, чтобы сообщить, какой я идиот, - тяжело вздохнув, юноша вышел из кабинета и потащился к гостиной, не обращая внимания на мявк Миссис Норрис и сердитый окрик Филча.  
  
Добравшись до входа, он пробормотал: «Змеиная яма», вошел и уселся на ступеньки.  
  
Блейз, устроившийся на диване с книгой в руках, поднял голову.  
  
\- Доброе утро, - поприветствовал он Драко. – Ты рано.  
  
\- Ага. Пэнси оставила тебя дозорным?  
  
\- Я сам вызвался. Ну, Грегори и Винсент настояли, но не могу сказать, что меня принуждали или что-то вроде, - улыбнувшись, Блейз захлопнул книгу. - Подумать только, они три месяца побыли под ее командованием, и власть уже ударила им в голову.  
  
\- Я с ними поговорю, - усмехнулся Драко. – Вообще-то, мне надо поговорить со всеми вами.  
  
\- Прямо сейчас? – уточнил Блейз.  
  
\- Перед завтраком. Надо быстренько ввести всех в курс дела и объяснить, как нам теперь следует вести себя.  
  
Немного помолчав, Блейз задумчиво произнес:  
  
\- Что-то случилось, пока нас не было, верно?  
  
\- С чего ты взял?  
  
\- Ты не стал спорить, когда Пэнси велела выстроить защитную стену из диванов, и даже приспособил один для себя, - пожал плечами Блейз. – Тебя не удивило, что я сижу на часах. И с каких пор ты озабочен тем, как нам следует себя вести? Хотя насчет «быстренько» я могу понять, - ухмыльнулся он.  
  
\- Фу, - улыбнулся Драко, решив не удостаивать последнее ответом. – Я думаю о таких вещах с тех пор, как в том году прошел краткий курс политических манипуляций. Иди, разбуди Пэнси и Теда, а я подниму Винсента и Грегори.  
  
\- Тебе нужны все или только мы?  
  
\- Сначала вы, а потом остальные. Не хочу, чтобы дети запаниковали и попытались сбежать.  
  
\- Все так плохо? – нахмурился Блейз.  
  
Поколебавшись немного, Драко ответил:  
  
\- Пару дней назад было плохо. Но теперь… может, и нет.  
  
Явно подозревая что-то неладное, но решив пока послушаться, Блейз поднялся и наклонился над стоящим неподалеку диваном, чтобы разбудить Пэнси. Проходя мимо, Драко заметил, что рядом с девушкой на колченогой кушетке спит Тед, и почувствовал, как кольнуло сердце. Он знал, что перемены неизбежны, но вид его лучшей подруги, лежащей практически в объятьях Нотта, сделал эти перемены пугающе реальными.  
  
Как только его друзья проснулись, он снова уселся на ступеньки и подождал, пока они соберутся вокруг. Никто не жаловался, что приходится сидеть ниже него, поскольку покидать гостиную они не хотели, а кроме лестницы устроиться было негде.  
  
\- Ну ладно, Драко, - начал Тед. – Что тут произошло, пока нас не было?  
  
\- Сомневаюсь, что это интересней, чем Пожиратели, каждую ночь в поисках нас рыскающие по лесу, - добавил Винсент.  
  
\- Что ж, вы наверняка заметили буран, - произнес Драко, и все усмехнулись. – Но определенно пропустили саботаж, двух галопирующих по школе драконов и кровожадную толпу, которая чуть не прикончила меня и Поттера.  
  
Дыхание спящих детей и плеск озерной воды о стекло показались ему слишком громкими в наступившей тишине. Винсент с Грегом неуверенно уставились на него, стараясь понять, не шутит ли он, но Драко оставался серьезным и молчал. В конце концов Блейз присвистнул, а Тед вполголоса выругался.  
  
\- Что? – ахнула Пэнси. Шок, вызванный его заявлением, прошел, и она яростно прищурилась. – И ты позволил нам остаться здесь, где детям угрожает опасность?  
  
\- Ты думаешь, я пошел бы на это, если бы где-нибудь еще нам было лучше? – так же резко отозвался Драко. – Расклад таков, что здесь у нас гораздо больше шансов выжить. Или ты думаешь, где-то в другом месте тебе удастся уберечь детей от лап Темного лорда, пока война не кончится?  
  
Ожидая объяснений, Пэнси скрестила руки на груди и мрачно уставилась на него. Стараясь не запинаться, Драко рассказал, что они с Северусом снабжают Дамблдора и авроров необходимыми зельями, поведал о попытках Волдеморта прикончить его сначала с помощью зачарованного бурана, а потом – пары уэльских драконов, упомянул вредителя, подставившего его и Гарри, описал, как его пытались убить студенты Равенкло и Хаффлпафа, и закончил тем, что Северус сообщил ему об их будущих занятиях.  
  
\- И ты хочешь, чтобы мы ходили с ними на уроки? – недоверчиво спросил Тед. – Зачем? Чтобы они смогли прикончить нас всех разом?  
  
\- Они не знают, что вы тоже темные, - возразил Драко. – И потом, вас защищают законы гостеприимства, законы убежища. К тому же после того, что я сделал с теми идиотами, вряд ли кто-нибудь отважится повторить подобный подвиг.  
  
Хотя после его рассказа никто не выглядел особо воодушевленным, спорить с решением Драко тоже никто не стал. Блейз нахмурился и с подозрением спросил:  
  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, Поттер и вправду защищал тебя?  
  
\- Зная Драко, - встрял Тед, - скорее можно предположить, что он использовал глупенького гриффиндорца вместо щита.  
  
\- Он сражался бок о бок со мной, как этого не делал никто и никогда, - рявкнул Драко. – Как ни один из них никогда не стоял рядом с нами. И, скорее всего, вы еще не раз увидите его здесь, так что придержите языки.  
  
Удивленные его резкой отповедью, все замолчали, но Пэнси продолжала задумчиво хмуриться.  
  
\- Они не знают, что мы тоже темные? – повторила она. – Драко, мне кажется, или ты чего-то недоговариваешь?  
  
Пытаясь скрыть нервозность, юноша глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел на нее.  
  
\- Они знают обо мне, Пэнси. Накануне вечером, перед тем, как вы появились, я позволил Дамблдору рассказать всей школе, что я темный маг.  
  
Даже Винсент и Грегори поняли, насколько это плохо. Ошеломленно распахнув глаза, девушка прижала ладонь ко рту.  
  
\- Господи боже…  
  
\- Ты спятил? – хрипло прошептал Тед и оглянулся проверить, не проснулись ли дети. – Это же самоубийство! Все равно, что войти в логово дракона и сказать: «Вот он я, ешьте!»  
  
\- Тебя здесь не было, - отрезал Драко. – А я действительно думаю, что в Хогвартсе у меня больше шансов выжить, чем где-либо еще.  
  
\- Один раз на тебя уже напали! – прошипела Пэнси. – Ты думаешь, я позволю детям здесь оставаться?  
  
\- Может быть, Драко прав, - негромко перебил всех Блейз, прежде чем спор перерос в ссору. – Нам ведь становилось все труднее и труднее, Пэнси. Ты же сама понимаешь, что рано или поздно нас бы поймали.  
  
Девушка нахмурилась, но не стала спорить.  
  
\- И они знают только о Драко, - продолжал Блейз. – Мы не обязаны сообщать им, кто из нас темный, а кто нет. Главной мишенью все равно останется он. И потом, благодаря ему на нашей стороне Гриффиндор.  
  
\- Еще я заключил сделку с Дамблдором, - добавил Драко. – Если что-то случится, мы забаррикадируемся здесь до конца войны. Если у вас есть идеи получше, я готов их выслушать, - он с вызовом оглядел друзей, словно побуждая что-нибудь сказать. – Если нет, нам пора собираться на завтрак. Нас ждут в Большом зале.  
  
Подавшись вперед, Пэнси сжала его руку.  
  
\- Подожди, - встревоженно сказала она. – Прямо сейчас?  
  
\- Конечно, сейчас, - Драко вздохнул и посмотрел на девушку. Он очень хорошо ее понимал. Если бы он был на ее месте, то напрочь отказался бы подниматься наверх. Он улыбнулся. – Пэнси, ты же знаешь, на свете не бывает храбрых Малфоев. Уж если я чувствую себя здесь в безопасности, то и для детей это будет подходящим укрытием.  
  
Девушка усмехнулась.  
  
\- Ты позоришь славное имя темных магов, - ласково сказала она, протягивая руку и убирая челку от глаз Драко. – Но ты все равно один из нас. Представить не могу, что твой отец обо всем этом скажет. После твоего заявления Малфои потеряют все свое влияние.  
  
Услышав об отце, Драко помрачнел и отвернулся.  
  
\- Если он еще жив.  
  
\- От него до сих пор не было вестей? – встревоженно спросила Пэнси. – А твоя…  
  
\- Вы – первые темные маги, о чьей судьбе я узнал с тех пор, как все это началось. Я не получал новостей ни от кого, кроме тебя.  
  
Увидев, как это признание ошеломило девушку, Драко усилием воли постарался прогнать все свои сомнения. Нельзя было показывать, что он волнуется так же сильно, как и они.  
  
\- Мы все прекрасно знаем, что можем потерять наши семьи в любой момент. Такова жизнь. И если это случится, мы справимся.  
  
Коротко кивнув, Пэнси отправилась будить детей. Заметив, что Тед, Блейз и остальные не сдвинулись с места, она обернулась и мрачно взглянула на них.  
  
\- Ну, и чего вы ждете? Я не смогу поднять всех одна.  
  
Драко чуть не рассмеялся, глядя, как четверо темных магов, каждый из которых был на голову выше Пэнси, послушно кинулись выполнять ее распоряжения. Но пока Драко наблюдал, как они осторожно будят спящих, которых он едва знал или не знал вообще, но с которыми его друзья прошагали через полстраны, его веселье исчезло. За три месяца они так сроднились друг с другом. Найдется ли ему место среди них?  
  
В комнате, полной слизеринцев, Драко почувствовал себя очень одиноким.  
  
***  
  
К тому времени, как все проснулись, приняли душ и приготовились выходить, колокол уже прозвонил. Прислонившись к двери, Драко терпеливо ждал, зная, что все пялятся на него. Он не сомневался, что за время их долгого путешествия его друзьям попадались какие-нибудь газеты и они в курсе основных событий в волшебном мире. Хотя о его договоре с Дамблдором знал только узкий круг доверенных лиц, всем остальным было известно, что его дом уничтожен, а Темный лорд лично желает его смерти. Но даже если слизеринцы ничего этого не знали, он все еще оставался Малфоем, возможно, последним из рода, а с его семьей считались всегда.  
  
Когда все, наконец, собрались и выжидающе посмотрели на него, Драко выпрямился и приготовился говорить.  
  
\- За время вашего отсутствия многое изменилось, - коротко начал он. – Сейчас нет времени рассказывать обо всем. Просто запомните: не разговаривайте со студентами других факультетов и ни во что не встревайте. Держитесь вместе, никуда не ходите поодиночке. А если кто-нибудь спросит, темные маги вы или нет, ничего не отвечайте и не паникуйте.  
  
Он открыл вход и знаком велел всем выходить. Малыши сбились в группки вокруг старших студентов, Пэнси и Блейз шли впереди, Тед посередине, а Винсент и Грегори замыкали шествие. Драко вдруг понял, что, скорее всего, именно так они путешествовали и через лес. Он оглянулся на опустевшую гостиную. Матрасы, рюкзаки, куклы, что притащили с собой малыши – ему это казалось настоящей свалкой, но для них этот бардак наверняка был верхом роскоши после голой лесной земли.  
  
Когда они вышли из подземелий, напряжение возросло. Завидев их, студенты с других факультетов начинали встревоженно перешептываться. Равенкловцы и хаффлпафцы конечно же заметили, что каждый из слизеринцев держит руку в кармане мантии и готов в любой момент выхватить палочку. Они попятились к стенам, давая вернувшимся пройти, и заметно успокоились при виде Драко, который шагал позади и старался углядеть за всем.  
  
К своему удивлению Драко увидел, как Гарри и несколько гриффиндорцев остановились недалеко от входа в Большой зал, явно поджидая его. Выражение лиц Грейнджер и Уизли нельзя было назвать дружелюбным, но и враждебным оно тоже не было. Драко придержал Теда за плечо.  
  
– Когда поедите, - тихо сказал он, - проследи, чтобы все благополучно вернулись в гостиную. Я буду ждать там.  
  
– А ты куда? – встревоженно спросил тот и, заметив, куда смотрит Драко, предупредил: – А-а… смотри, как бы они тебе голову не откусили.  
  
– Не волнуйся, я как раз приучаю Поттера есть у меня из рук.  
  
Подойдя к Гарри, Драко едва удостоил его спутников взгляда и сказал:  
  
– Мне надо с тобой поговорить.  
  
– О чем?  
  
Многозначительно посмотрев на двух других гриффиндорцев, Драко добавил:  
  
– Наедине.  
  
Гарри вздохнул, и его плечи поникли.  
  
– Малфой, если ты снова за свое…  
  
– Поттер, тебе следовало бы вести себя со мной повежливее, раз уж я изо всех сил стараюсь тебе помочь, - произнес Драко, не сумев сдержать улыбку. Гриффиндорцы настороженно шагнули ближе к Гарри, и Драко на мгновение задумался – нежели в его замечании можно было найти какой-то подвох? – Знаешь, это удивительно, насколько полезным может оказаться темный маг, особенно если этот маг – Мастер зелий.  
  
\- Ты не Мастер зелий, - тут же фыркнула Грейнджер, скорей удивленно, чем сердито.  
  
Драко очень хотел ей ответить, но не успел – в глазах Гарри появилось понимание, и он оглянулся на друзей.  
  
\- Мне в самом деле надо с ним поговорить. Идите, я скоро буду.  
  
Драко повернул за угол, в пустынный коридор. Оглядевшись, он достал из кармана виал и вручил его Гарри. Тот ошеломленно взял бутылочку.  
  
\- Ты приготовил его? – мягко произнес он, повертев ее в ладонях. – После всего, что я тебе наговорил…  
  
\- Ну… - Драко изо всех сил пытался сдержать улыбку. – Северус велел передать, что теперь я буду готовить тебе противоядие.  
  
\- Это была его идея? – настороженно спросил Гарри, готовый бросить виал.  
  
\- Нет, - увидев выражение его лица, Драко усмехнулся. – Это мне пришлось ему доказывать, что ты не знаешь о том, что я готовлю. Он решил, что раз уж я проявил инициативу, то должен продолжать в том же духе. Все лучше, чем быть обязанным Слагхорну.  
  
Гарри ухмыльнулся.  
  
\- Не терпится увидеть выражение его лица, когда я ему сообщу.  
  
\- Не забудь меня взять с собой, - улыбнулся Драко.  
  
Мимо прошли несколько студентов, и юноши замолчали. Когда те отошли достаточно далеко, Гарри поднял склянку и стал разглядывать зелье.  
  
\- Оно красное. Зелье Слагхорна всегда было белым.  
  
\- Угу. Я использовал меньше ингредиентов, чем он.  
  
\- Темная магия?  
  
\- Не совсем.  
  
Гарри сурово уставился на него.  
  
\- Малфой…  
  
\- Зелье то же самое, - заверил его Драко. – Просто я не стал добавлять лепестки белой люфурнии. Они совсем не обязательны, разве что без них зелье будет немного горьким.  
  
Зная, что значит «немного горькое» по Снейповым меркам, Гарри совсем не обрадовался.  
  
\- А почему бы их не добавить? Ты же мастер, верно?  
  
\- Еще ученик.  
  
\- Но тебе осталось учиться меньше года. К тому же темные маги рано начинают обучение, ты сам мне говорил.  
  
Несколько мгновений Драко размышлял, сказать ли Гарри правду – что лепестки люфурнии являются основным ингредиентом любовных зелий, и что «Рябиновое небо» очень легко превратить в таковое, слегка изменив рецепт. И что он предпочел бы не рисковать, потому что ему никогда не удавалось правильно приготовить чертовы привороты.  
  
\- Я просто не могу, - сказал он наконец. – У меня они все равно не сработали бы.  
  
Гарри недоуменно моргнул.  
  
\- Даже если они есть в рецепте?  
  
\- Да.  
  
Взглянув на гриффиндорца, Драко вздохнул, почувствовав настоятельную потребность поделиться своей досадой с кем-то помимо наставника.  
  
«Наверное, волшебство амулета дает о себе знать», - решил юноша.  
  
\- Все дело в любовных зельях. Они у меня не получаются, как и любые другие, похожие на них по составу. Я не хотел рисковать и приготовить что-то ядовитое только ради возможности улучшить вкус.  
  
К немалому удивлению Драко, Гарри не стал его дразнить, а широко улыбнулся.  
  
\- Ты не можешь готовить любовные зелья? – переспросил он. – Это же замечательно!  
  
\- Ничего подобного! – рявкнул слизеринец, раздраженный счастливым видом Поттера. – Это ужасно! Северус называет меня глупым, мама смотрит так, будто я в этом виноват, а портреты смеются у меня за спиной… То есть, смеялись, пока я не спалил дом.  
  
\- Я думаю, это очень хорошо, что они у тебя не получаются, - решительно заявил Гарри, положив руку Драко на плечо. – Нельзя заставлять людей верить лжи. Если бы ты знал, какой вред могут причинить любовные зелья… на что они способны…  
  
Драко на миг захотелось убедить Гарри, что он очень даже может заставить кого угодно поверить в любую ложь, но он быстро подавил этот порыв. Выражение лица Поттера было таким искренним и открытым, что слизеринец не мог отвести от него глаз. Ему вдруг расхотелось идти в Большой зал. Он с раннего утра был на ногах, и меньше всего сейчас ему нужно было, чтобы все студенты таращились на него. Пэнси провела своих подопечных через буран и атаки Пожирателей, после этого ей не составит труда проследить, чтобы они нормально поели. Драко хотел спокойно позавтракать где-нибудь в тишине.  
  
\- Я на кухню, - сказал вдруг Поттер. – Пойдешь со мной?  
  
\- На кухню? – удивился Драко. – Но сейчас утро, тебе не обязательно прятаться…  
  
\- Не в этом дело, - покачал головой Гарри. – На кухне на меня никто не пялится. И тебе, похоже, не очень-то хочется завтракать, когда все на тебя таращатся.  
  
Снова амулет? Драко не стал раздумывать, а просто кивнул. Никто из них не удивился взглядам, которыми их наградили, когда Мальчик-Который-Выжил отправился куда-то в сопровождении темного мага, но Драко с изумлением поймал себя на том, что улыбается. Страх перед засадами и шныряющими вокруг вредителями почему-то исчез. Рядом с Гарри он чувствовал себя в безопасности.  
  
***  
  
Когда они пришли на кухню, эльфы поставили еще одно кресло в уголок, где уже было приготовлено место для Гарри. Садясь за стол, Драко воздержался от комментариев. По утрам он был слишком занят зельями, чтобы завтракать, и обычно успевал только пообедать. Но Гарри явно был постоянным гостем на кухне, спасаясь от назойливых взглядов. Драко было ужасно интересно, почему гриффиндорец так себя ведет, но он не стал допытываться. Ему позволили увидеть часть жизни Поттера, в которую тот явно никого не допускал, и он не собирался все портить ненужными вопросами.  
  
\- Пэнси меня убьет, - заметил Драко, когда эльф подал им завтрак.  
  
\- Не убьет. Да, на них наверняка немного поглазеют, но они это переживут, - отозвался Гарри.  
  
\- Ты плохо знаешь Пэнси. Она держит своих девчонок в ежовых рукавицах. Уверен, после всего случившегося характер у нее не улучшился.  
  
\- Ну, она же не сможет злиться вечно. В крайнем случае мы спрячем тебя в Выручай-комнате, пока она не успокоится.  
  
\- Только не там, - Драко помотал головой. – Мне там становится не по себе. Что будет, если кто-то изменит ее, пока ты внутри? И потом, она слишком странная. Однажды я вошел туда и не нашел ничего кроме кучи хлама.  
  
\- Хлама? А что тебе было нужно?  
  
\- Кое-что спрятать, - Драко не стал вдаваться в подробности. – Там легко можно припрятать даже труп. Если мне когда-нибудь снова придется туда идти, я оставлю Винсента и Грега на страже.  
  
\- Этих двоих? – недоуменно спросил Гарри. – Ты доверишь им что-то сторожить?  
  
\- Они вовсе не идиоты, - объяснил Драко. – Да, звезд с неба не хватают, но послушны и очень преданы. Им не обязательно быть великими мыслителями.  
  
\- Значит, ты их просто используешь? Как слуг?  
  
\- Конечно, я их использую, - пожал плечами Драко. – Они много лет помогали мне выжить. А я помог им продвинуться туда, где они сейчас. Самостоятельно они бы и первый курс не закончили.  
  
\- Поверить не могу. Эти двое помогали тебе выжить? – покачал головой Гарри.  
  
Улыбнувшись, Драко придвинул к себе блюдо с яблоками и взял одно.  
  
\- Малфоев очень не любят, Поттер. Даже если бы я был святым, люди все равно ненавидели бы меня.  
  
\- Боюсь, мы никогда не сможем это проверить, - хмыкнул Гарри. – «Святой Малфой» - это нонсенс.  
  
\- Ха… - начал было Драко, и откусил от яблока. И тут же ошеломленно замер.  
  
Вкус рябины, смешанной с болиголовом, обжигал ему рот даже после того, как он выплюнул откушенный кусочек и пораженно уставился на белоснежную мякоть. Внутри обманчиво-красивой, блестящей приманки таился яд. Не раздумывая, Драко выбил яблоко у Гарри из рук. Заметив, как странно он ведет себя, несколько эльфов подошли ближе. Юноша схватил одного из них, не заметив сначала, что это Добби.  
  
\- Кто это сделал? – прошипел он, встряхнув маленькое создание. – Кто?  
  
\- Сделал что? – пискнул Добби, один за другим отцепляя пальцы Драко от своей одежды, пока, наконец, не освободился и не упал на пол. – Что не так с…  
  
\- Ты думал, я не распознаю яд? – прорычал Драко и швырнул яблоко в эльфа, угодив ему в голову и, наконец, узнав своего бывшего слугу. – Ты, бесполезный, мелкий… ты работал на нас столько лет! Ты должен был узнать яд, едва увидев! Или ты сделал это специально, мерзкий…  
  
\- Добби ни за что не стал бы никого травить, - возразил Гарри, поднимаясь. Эльфы, услышав слово «яд», переполошились и кинулись проверять остальные яблоки. Отравлены оказались почти все.  
  
\- Это не мог быть Добби, - покачал головой один из эльфов. – Добби готовил омлет. Яблоками занималась Даффи.  
  
Стремительно обернувшись, Драко заметил ее, немедленно забыв об их дружбе.  
  
\- Ты?!  
  
\- Н-нет, мастер Драко, - пролепетала та, мотая головой. – Я только помыла их и разложила по блюдам, чтобы отправить наверх…  
  
\- Господи, - ахнул Драко, - их подали остальным? – когда эльф кивнула, он в панике приказал остальным: - Не стойте тут! Быстро, ступайте наверх и заберите яблоки! Шевелитесь!  
  
Несколько эльфов тут же исчезли. Гарри подошел ближе, держа в руках надкусанное яблоко.  
  
\- Но если ты смог распознать яд, разве остальные не смогут?  
  
\- Только из-за рябины, - объяснил Драко. – Я узнал ее вкус только потому, что всю жизнь работаю с ядами. Даже если никто не заболеет, все узнают, кто из нас темный, а кто нет.  
  
Он вспомнил запись из дневника отца о том, как маленького Люциуса отравили, чтобы посмотреть, не выдаст ли себя его семья. Теперь та же самая отвратительная драма разворачивается у него на глазах. Он должен был это предвидеть! Драко проклял себя за глупость. Он взглянул на Даффи, и эльф съежилась под его взглядом.  
  
\- Где ты взяла эти яблоки? Откуда они?  
  
\- Мистер Филч привез их из Хогсмида, как обычно, - ответила Даффи и разразилась рыданиями. – Даффи не хотела ничего плохого! Даффи просто делала свою работу!  
  
\- Филч… - не обращая внимания на ее плач, Драко лихорадочно размышлял. Он нечасто видел сквиба, но в последнее время несколько раз сталкивался с ним рядом с подземельями. Что завхозу могло там понадобиться? Надеялся поймать кого-нибудь после отбоя? Ни один слизеринец не покинул бы гостиную, особенно узнав, что случилось с ним и Гарри. Филчу нечего было делать в подземельях.  
  
\- Давно? – еще не договорив, он понял, что теперь бесполезно об этом спрашивать. Или сквиб был невиновен и не знал, кто отравил яблоки, или, если это сделал он, его уже и след простыл.  
  
Яростно зарычав, Драко стукнул кулаками по столу, слишком злой, чтобы обратить внимание на то, как боль пронзила едва зажившие раны.  
  
Он уже собирался броситься наверх и убедиться, что со слизеринцами все в порядке, но тут Гарри что-то пробормотал над пожелтевшим листом пергамента и развернул его. Пергамент оказался картой школы. Драко с удивлением увидел, как по ней туда-сюда снуют крошечные следы, за которыми следуют флажочки с именами.  
  
\- Что за…  
  
\- Это карта Хогвартса, - быстро объяснил Гарри. – И не смей никому о ней рассказывать. Мы ищем Филча, так?  
  
Драко кивнул и, обойдя стол, встал возле гриффиндорца. Он ничего не мог толком разглядеть, поэтому поднырнул у Гарри под рукой и, прислонившись спиной к его груди, принялся высматривать на пергаменте имя сквиба. В Большом зале из-за мешанины следов и имен ничего нельзя было разобрать, потом несколько профессоров вышли оттуда, скорее всего, направляясь на кухню или на поиски виновных. Драко же поспешил осмотреть выходы из замка и подземелья. Наконец он заметил крошечные, но различимые отпечатки лап Миссис Норрис, а рядом – следы Филча. Они направлялись ко входу в Слизерин.  
  
Победная улыбка Драко быстро превратилась в хищную ухмылку, когда он, увернувшись от рук попытавшегося удержать его гриффиндорца, кинулся в угол, к люку, ведущему в подземелья. Вытащив палочку, юноша бесшумно открыл его и спустился.  
  
Спустя несколько мгновений он заметил Филча. Тот чертил какие-то символы на стене, закрывающей проход в их гостиную, то и дело поглядывая на пергамент, что держал в руках. Взглянув мельком, Драко узнал какие-то руны, но сейчас некогда было вспоминать, что они означают. Он поднял палочку, но тут Миссис Норрис мяукнула, предупреждая хозяина, что они не одни, и юноша вздрогнул от неожиданности. Мужчина вскинул голову, увидел Драко и замер, но тут же развернулся и со всех ног бросился прочь.  
  
Удивленный тем, каким шустрым оказался мерзавец, Малфой крепче стиснул палочку и кинулся за ним, отчаянно жалея, что не успевает открыть гостиную и призвать метлу. Так он сразу поймал бы ублюдка. Но Филч удалялся слишком быстро. Драко подумал, что точно так же, наверное, чувствовал себя дракон, который гнался за ним. Но он не боялся, что завхоз ускользнет. Драко знал подземелья как свои пять пальцев, а сквибу нужна была кошка, чтобы сориентироваться. Когда они добежали до длинного коридора, ведущего на первый этаж, у Драко оказалось достаточно времени, чтобы вытащить палочку и остановиться на секунду.  
  
\- Tyrnan, - воскликнул он, указывая не на сквиба, а на пол у него под ногами.  
  
Мгновенно размягчившись, камень взметнулся, словно зачарованная вода, и обвился вокруг Филча, как диковинное растение или клетка, изогнув его тело под немыслимыми углами. Мужчина закричал. Казалось, еще несколько дюймов - и кости сломаются, суставы порвутся, позвонки треснут. Краем глаза заметив приближение Драко, пленник оскалился.  
  
\- Я ничего тебе не скажу! – выдавил он, еле-еле двигая челюстью. – Вы, чистокровные ублюдки, наконец получите по заслугам!  
  
\- С чего ты взял, что я стану тебя слушать? – спросил Драко и чуть повернул палочку. Камень, точно питон, сжал сквиба еще крепче. Было слышно, как трутся друг о друга кости, вот начали трещать и рваться мышцы. Камень обвился вокруг челюсти мужчины, сломав ее и заглушив его крик. Он скручивался все теснее, пока кожа Филча не разорвалась в нескольких местах. По камню потекла тоненькая струйка крови, и Драко не собирался останавливаться, пока она не превратится в фонтан.  
  
\- Малфой, прекрати! – Гарри налетел, отпихнул слизеринца от страшной статуи и толкнул к стене, едва не вышибив из него дух. – Что ты делаешь?  
  
\- То, что он заслужил! – прошипел Драко, оттолкнув его и снова взмахнув палочкой. Камень сжался еще сильнее. – Уйди!  
  
\- Его нельзя убивать, - попытался успокоить Малфоя Гарри. – Драко…  
  
\- Он хотел убить моих друзей! Он пытался подставить меня с тех пор, как я прилетел сюда!  
  
\- Ты не знаешь этого наверняка, - возразил Гарри, глядя то на него, то на Филча. – И даже если ты прав, он вряд ли действовал в одиночку.  
  
\- Спросим его призрак.  
  
Сквозь стоны сквиба и скрежет камня они различили приближающиеся голоса. Гарри потянулся к Драко, но тот шагнул в сторону.  
  
\- Сюда идут, Малфой. Если они увидят, что ты делаешь, то решат, что ты именно такой темный маг, про каких все читали в детстве, - поняв, что его слова не произвели впечатления, Гарри шагнул к слизеринцу. – Если ты немедленно не прекратишь…  
  
\- То что? – вызывающе рявкнул тот. – Ты меня остановишь?  
  
\- Если понадобится.  
  
Драко посмотрел на Филча, потом снова на Гарри. Даже если он сейчас освободит сквиба, скрыть содеянное будет невозможно.  
  
\- Он причинил нам боль, - сказал юноша. – Он причинил боль тебе.  
  
\- Если ты не остановишься, будет только хуже, - снова попытался убедить его Гарри.  
  
Взмахнув палочкой, Драко освободил Филча. Каменные витки развернулись так стремительно, что тот пару раз крутанулся на месте и бесформенной кучей осел на пол. Спрятав палочку в карман, слизеринец отшатнулся от протянутой руки Гарри и встал у стены, скрестив руки на груди и мрачно глядя на гриффиндорца. Почти тут же в коридоре появились Дамблдор, МакГонагалл и Хагрид.  
  
\- Мерлин! Он его пришиб! – закричал гигант, в ужасе распахнув глаза. – Малфой убил Филча!  
  
\- Он жив, - огрызнулся Драко.  
  
\- Едва-едва, - нахмурилась МакГонагалл, опускаясь возле завхоза на колени. – Вы даже не знаете, он ли…  
  
\- Я застал этого сквиба рисующим руны на входе в Слизерин, - отрезал Драко. – Вам известно, что туда нельзя войти, не зная пароля, и он пытался…  
  
\- Неча нападать на всякого, кто те не по нраву, - сердито фыркнул Хагрид. – Ты и вправду мерзкий темный маг, обожашь всем вредить, любишь, когда другим плохо.  
  
\- Достаточно, - оборвал его Дамблдор. – Я сам решу, виновен Филч или нет, когда мадам Помфри приведет его в порядок.  
  
\- Возможно, его придется отправить в больницу, - пробормотала МакГонагалл, левитируя сквиба. – Я доставлю его в лазарет. Надеюсь, Северус никого не выпустил из Большого зала.  
  
\- Все студенты на месте, - сказал появившийся откуда ни возьмись Мастер зелий, напугав ее. Он направился к Гарри и Драко, не обратив никакого внимания на Филча. – Кроме этих двоих. Мне пришлось отправить еще пятерых детей в лазарет. Помфри тоже там, - сказал он МакГонагалл.  
  
Нахмурившись, она удалилась, левитируя сквиба перед собой.  
  
\- Дети отравились? – озабоченно спросил Дамблдор.  
  
\- Не слишком сильно, - ответил Мастер зелий. – Их спасло предупреждение мистера Малфоя.  
  
Из-за Хагрида Северус не мог говорить открыто, но юноша понял, что он имеет в виду. Даже если несколько слизеринцев пострадали, по крайней мере, их настоящий секрет в безопасности.  
  
\- Этот ваш мистер Малфой чутка не погубил неповинного человека вовсе без причины, - сердито проворчал Хагрид.  
  
\- Это он пытался убить нас! – яростно прошипел Драко.  
  
\- Откудова тебе знать…  
  
\- Хватит, вы оба, - резко произнес Дамблдор, - Но должен сказать, мистер Малфой, вы правильно поступили, послушавшись Гарри. Я уверен, именно его влияние заставило вас остановиться. Если бы вы в самом деле убили мистера Филча, я был бы вынужден отозвать вашу неприкосновенность.  
  
\- Я действовал в порядке самозащиты, - яростно отрезал Драко. – И, кстати, мне уже дважды пришлось защищать свою жизнь.  
  
\- Когда волшебник нападает на неволшебника, это вряд ли честно, - неодобрительно заметил старик.  
  
Если бы Драко был в своем змеином обличии, он бы свернулся тугим клубком и зашипел, обнажив клыки. По телу побежала дрожь. Его подопечным угрожал плебей, недостойный того, чтобы смотреть Малфою в глаза, и его же за это ругают?  
  
\- Отец был прав, - ледяным тоном заявил он. – Под вашим руководством эта школа совсем…  
  
\- Драко! – рявкнул Мастер зелий.  
  
\- Но, Северус, это неправильно! – воскликнул юноша, понимая, что его претензии звучат по-детски, но слишком рассерженный, чтобы обращать на это внимание. – Мне все равно, что говорят остальные – если мне придется убить…  
  
\- Но убивать было не надо, - мягко произнес Гарри.  
  
Чувствуя себя преданным, так же как тогда, на кухне, несколько месяцев назад, слизеринец обернулся к нему.  
  
\- Как… как ты можешь такое говорить! Ты, из вс-с-сех…  
  
Гарри и Дамблдор удивленно уставились на него, а Драко в панике прикрыл рот ладонью и посмотрел на крестного. Тот встревоженно нагнулся к нему, пригляделся к коже на лице юноши и поморщился, обнаружив едва заметные морщинки и обесцвеченные участки, предвещавшие превращение.  
  
\- На год раньше, - пробормотал Мастер зелий. – Должно быть, из-за постоянного стресса и сильных эмоций… к тому же в последнее время ты использовал слишком много мощных заклинаний…  
  
\- Нет, - глухо прошептал Драко. – Слишком с-с-скоро…  
  
\- Беги, - крестный развернул его и подтолкнул к коридору, ведущему к гостиной. – Беги! Или ты хочешь, чтобы это случилось прямо здесь?  
  
Не говоря ни слова, юноша кинулся к Слизерину, услышав краем уха, как Северус сказал что-то еще, но не разобрав, что именно. Оказавшись перед входом, он, даже не взглянув на нарисованные руны, произнес пароль так четко, как только мог:  
  
\- С-с-смеиная й-й-яма.  
  
Вход не открылся. Юноша в панике стукнул кулаком по стене, еще раз повторил пароль, но услышал только неразборчивое шипение.  
  
\- Змеиная яма, - отчетливо прозвучало позади него.  
  
Зажав рот ладонью, Драко оглянулся и увидел Гарри.  
  
\- Снейп велел идти с тобой, - объяснил гриффиндорец.  
  
Боясь говорить, Драко кивнул и вошел внутрь, направляясь к той самой скрытой в полузаброшенных туннелях душевой, куда принес Гарри после нападения. По телу побежали знакомые болезненные судороги. Юноша расстегнул и сбросил мантию, потом рубашку. Когда, наконец, они добрались до нужной комнаты, он уже не мог стоять прямо и нагнулся, обхватив себя руками. Он чувствовал, как сдвигаются ребра и внутренние органы.  
  
\- Малфой, что происходит? – спросил Гарри, зажигая факелы. – Зачем мы здесь?  
  
Драко не ответил. Он включил горячую воду в каждой кабинке на полную мощность и, приложив титанические усилия, чтобы заставить рот повиноваться, выдавил запечатывающее заклинание – seoleh. Вода перестала убегать в водостоки. Поморщившись, Гарри сделал ее чуть холоднее, чтобы они не обварились. Комната быстро наполнилась паром.  
  
\- Если ты пытаешься сделать бассейн, ничего не выйдет, - сказал он. – Вода выливается в щель под дверью.  
  
Правда? Драко никогда не делал всего сам, полагаясь на помощь Пэнси или Винсента. Помотав головой, чтобы хоть немного прочистить мозги, он почувствовал, как сдвигаются кости вокруг глаз. У него осталось совсем мало времени. Запечатав дверь, он доковылял до последней кабинки, ввалился внутрь и задернул занавеску. Палочка выпала у него из рук. Вместо ногтей появились когти – очень вовремя. Юноша осел на пол. Едва он успел снять брюки, как его ноги соединились, превратившись в хвост. Наконец превращение завершилось: гладкая кожа Драко стала чешуйчатой, между пальцами появились небольшие перепонки, зубы заострились, а нижняя половина тела вытянулась, чтобы было легче держать равновесие, хотя опираться на появившийся хвост он не мог. Несмотря на горячую воду и пар, Драко обхватил себя руками и задрожал.  
  
\- Малфой? – раздался голос Гарри. – Ты в порядке? – он попытался отодвинуть занавеску, но Драко, не раздумывая, придержал ее, нечаянно коснувшись руки гриффиндорца.  
  
Гарри, словно обжегшись, мгновенно отпрянул, пораженный тем, какой холодной и скользкой оказалась кожа Драко. Опустившись перед занавеской на колени, он снова осторожно взялся за ее краешек.  
  
\- Малфой?  
  
Хотя в кабинку проникало мало света, Драко все равно отполз в самый дальний и темный угол, нервно шлепая хвостом по воде. Медовый амулет так и висел у него на шее. Юноша стиснул его в ладонях, свернулся клубочком и закрыл глаза. Почти сразу раздался звук отодвигаемой занавески и ошеломленный возглас Гарри.  
  
\- Драко?  
  
По голосу гриффиндорца не было похоже, что он в ужасе. Кажется, он даже отважился подойти ближе. Когда он положил руку Драко на плечо, тот не шевельнулся. Тогда Гарри нагнулся и отодвинул волосы, закрывавшие его лицо, удивленный, что у слизеринца вообще остались волосы, в то время как все его тело покрылось белоснежной чешуей.  
  
\- Что происходит? – спросил Гарри. – Ты можешь говорить?  
  
Всем сердцем желая уменьшиться и забиться в какую-нибудь щелочку, Драко крепче сжал амулет и теснее вжался в стену.  
  
\- Смешение видов даром не проходит, - прошептал он. Его голос походил на шипение, и согласные были резче, чем обычно, потому что голосовые связки отодвинулись дальше в горло. – Боже, не смотри на меня!  
  
\- Но… - Гарри не мог удержаться. – Почему? Ты вовсе не страшный.  
  
Почему-то это замечание ужасно разозлило Драко. Зашипев, он ударил хвостом по воде, обрызгав их обоих, и обернулся к гриффиндорцу, обнажив клыки.  
  
\- Заткнис-с-сь! Убирайс-с-ся отсюда! Прос-сто убирайся! – он царапнул когтями по стене, а когда Гарри не шевельнулся, бросился на него. Но, еще не приноровившись к изменившемуся телу, поскользнулся и неловко повалился на Гарри, зажав одну руку между их телами. Взмахнув другой, он попытался оцарапать гриффиндорца, но тот перехватил его за запястье и осторожно придержал, явно больше беспокоясь о том, чтобы не поранить Драко, чем о его когтях.  
  
Ужасное понимание, что его жалеют, а не боятся, словно что-то надломило в Драко. Обмякнув, он попытался вырваться, но без особого усердия, скорее для вида. Гарри перехватил его крепче, и слизеринец затих. Когда из глаз Драко покатились слезы, Гарри осторожно погладил его по голове, сделав ситуацию еще невыносимее.  
  
\- Уходи, - прошептал Драко. – Пожалуйста.  
  
\- Нет, - прошептал Гарри в ответ. – Я не оставлю тебя одного.  
  
Драко попытался придумать что-нибудь грубое и язвительное, что могло бы прогнать Гарри, но в голову не приходило ничего подходящего. Молчание затянулось. Рука Гарри, гладившая его по голове, была теплой. Наконец, Драко тоже согрелся. Единственным звуком был приглушенный шум воды, которая уже покрывала пол. Драко уже приходилось переживать такое: один раз – в собственной ванной, другой – здесь, во время зимних каникул. Тогда Винсент и Грегори охраняли дверь, пока он сидел в темноте один-одинешенек.  
  
Драко закрыл глаза. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Гарри уходил.  
  
\- Прос-с-сти, - мягко сказал он. – Останься.  
  
Ничего не ответив, тот начал отодвигаться. Слизеринец нахмурился и вцепился в его мантию, порвав ее и рубашку, но он волновался напрасно - Гарри просто сел, прислонившись спиной к стене, а потом посадил Драко к себе на колени и крепко обхватил его руками. Драко немного поерзал, устраиваясь поудобней, и положил голову на плечо Гарри, не сумев сдержать довольного шипения. К его удовлетворению, гриффиндорца это не обеспокоило.  
  
Драко знал - скоро вернутся слизеринцы и Пэнси направится прямо сюда, чтобы отругать его за то, что он оставил ее за всем присматривать, посчитав, что они в безопасности. Вслед за ней придет Северус и начнет отчитывать его за то, что он накричал на Дамблдора и чуть не прикончил Филча. Может, даже появится сам Дамблдор и сообщит, что передает Драко в руки министерства. Но сейчас Драко не было до этого никакого дела. Сжимая в ладони амулет, он улыбнулся и задремал.  
  
  
***  
  
Tyrnan – от староангл. tyrnan – поворачиваться  
  
Seoleh – от староангл. seolh – запечатывать  
  



	15. Драко с Гарри отдыхают в душевой

Так они и сидели, по пояс в воде, и, вопреки ожиданиям Драко, никто их не беспокоил. Когда стало ясно, что в ближайшее время никто не придет, слизеринец обвил хвост вокруг ноги Гарри и улегся на гриффиндорца, устроив одну руку у него на груди, а другой лениво болтая в воде, стараясь не задеть Гарри когтями. Осмелев, в ответ тот принялся гладить его по голове и по лицу, будто очарованный гладкостью новой кожи Драко. Взяв руку слизеринца, он поднес ее к лицу, стараясь разглядеть в тусклом свете изменившиеся ногти. Приоткрыв глаза, Драко наблюдал за ним. Его короткие когти не представляли из себя ничего особенного, но, похоже, заинтересовали Гарри больше, чем что-либо, что они изучали на уроках.  
  
\- Я не лабораторный образец, - мягко произнес Драко.  
  
Теперь, когда превращение завершилось, ему не нужно было прикладывать усилия, чтобы нормально говорить. Только «с» были немного длиннее и голос резче, но в остальном он разговаривал почти как обычно.  
  
\- Прости, - отозвался Гарри, не отпуская его руку. – Ты очень интересный. Ты понимаешь парселтанг?  
  
Драко покачал головой.  
  
\- Я виверна, а не змея.  
  
\- Я думал, виверны это и есть змеи. Значит, ты дракон?  
  
\- Нет, - снова возразил Драко. Открыв глаза, он увидел, как на лице Гарри появилось непонимание. – В виверне соединяются свойства дракона и змеи, но она ни то ни другое.  
  
\- Еще один скрещенный вид?  
  
\- Да. Ложный дракон, лишенный преимуществ настоящего, зато обладающий всеми его недостатками.  
  
\- Вот почему те зеленые уэльские хотели тебя прикончить, - понял Гарри. – Вот почему драконы ненавидят виверн.  
  
«Не совсем» - подумал Драко, но ему не хотелось объяснять, как обидчивы драконы, и потом - Гарри почти угадал. Ящеры считали страшным оскорблением смешение их благородной крови с кровью недостойных змей.  
  
\- Но зачем тогда их скрещивать? – удивился Гарри. – Кому нужна змея с крыльями?  
  
«Просто потому что это здорово – суметь сделать такое» - подумал Драко, но не стал произносить это вслух. Вряд ли Гарри понравится такой ответ. И потом, была и другая причина.  
  
\- Ни одна ведьма, находясь в здравом уме, не станет спать с драконом. А с виверной – возможно.  
  
Гарри задумчиво нахмурился, но через некоторое время порывисто повернулся к Драко.  
  
\- Твой голос теперь звучит по-другому. Не совсем отчетливо, но гораздо понятнее.  
  
Вспомнив, как он сейчас выглядит, Драко смущенно прикрыл рот ладонью.  
  
\- Мое тело закончило меняться.  
  
\- Значит… изменяется все тело, а не только ноги и кожа, - осторожно взяв слизеринца за подбородок, Гарри прикоснулся к небольшим гребешкам над глазами. – Превращаться больно?  
  
Раньше никто не гладил его надглазные гребни. Ощущения были такими непривычными, что Драко поежился. По чешуе прокатилась рябь, и только через несколько мгновений юноша понял, что Гарри о чем-то его спрашивает. Гриффиндорец повторил вопрос, и в его тоне Драко послышалось что-то похожее на упрек, поэтому, отвечая, он невольно почувствовал себя виноватым.  
  
\- Немного. Так иногда бывает, когда растешь слишком быстро.  
  
\- Я вас не понимаю, - вздохнул Гарри. – Темная магия не приносит вам ничего кроме боли. Зачем так цепляться за нее?  
  
Драко хотел было огрызнуться, но заботливые нотки в голосе гриффиндорца побудили его ответить честно.  
  
\- Она приносит не только боль, - мягко сказал он. – В ней есть много хорошего. Заклинания и чары, которые светлые представить себе не могут. И даже удовольствия, - он посмотрел на Гарри, радуясь, что на этой коже не видно румянца. – Запретные удовольствия, которыми можем наслаждаться только мы.  
  
\- Запретные?.. - Гарри сглотнул, - …какие?  
  
\- Самые разные, - прошептал Драко, словно опасаясь, что кто-нибудь может подслушать. – Может, как-нибудь ночью ты согласишься отправиться со мной, и мы полетим вместе. Не только ведьмы знают, как получать удовольствие.  
  
Он думал, Гарри захочет узнать больше, но гриффиндорец не стал расспрашивать. Слушая едва слышное потрескивание факелов и плеск, Драко заметил, что вода остыла. Он поежился в теплых объятьях Гарри и теснее прижался к нему. Не сумев сдержаться, он быстро высунул язык, пробуя запах гриффиндорца, и тихонько зашипел.  
  
Укутанный в чужую мантию, он не слышал шагов снаружи, пока они не приблизились к самой двери. Хотя в самом сердце слизеринских владений им вряд ли что-то могло угрожать, Гарри все равно сжал в руке палочку - просто на всякий случай.  
  
Дверь душевой открылась, и по послушно оставшейся в пределах комнаты воде побежала рябь. Драко уткнулся лицом в грудь гриффиндорца. Проникающий снаружи тусклый свет факелов раздражал его чувствительные глаза. Гарри поднял руку, заслоняя его лицо, и слизеринец улыбнулся.  
  
\- Драко? – раздался шепот Пэнси. – Ты здесь?  
  
«Глупый вопрос» - подумал юноша и решил не отвечать. Гарри тихонько подтолкнул его, но Драко лишь поворчал и попытался прижаться к нему крепче.  
  
\- Драко, я знаю, что ты здесь. Хватит придуриваться, я не в настроении, - раздался плеск, Пэнси зашла внутрь. – Почему вода такая холодная? Ты решил замерзнуть до смерти?  
  
Раздраженно зашипев, Драко сел и вцепился в рубашку Гарри, чтобы удержать равновесие.  
  
\- Пэнси, я устал, у меня все болит, я превратился на год раньше и не желаю выслушивать замечания. Проваливай.  
  
\- Я бы с удовольствием, если бы ты, избалованный болван, мог сам позаботиться о себе, - отозвалась девушка, включая горячую воду в нескольких кабинках. – Бросил нас в Большом зале, сбежал куда-то с Поттером, нагрубил Дамблдору…  
  
\- И спас вас от отравления, зануда, - прошипел Драко.  
  
\- Ты должен был это предвидеть, - отрезала девушка. – Нет, ну правда - отравленные яблоки! Фокус старый, как мир. И это не извиняет того, что ты бросил нас и сбежал куда-то с Поттером! Не знаю, какие коварные планы ты вынашиваешь насчет этого гриффиндорца, но не думай, что я ни о чем не догадываюсь.  
  
\- Пэнси, заткнись…  
  
\- По крайней мере я надеюсь, что ты вынашиваешь какие-то планы, но, зная тебя…- она подошла к последней кабинке, отдернула занавеску и замерла, увидев Драко, свернувшегося в объятьях Гарри. – Ой…  
  
Драко трагически вздохнул, поморщился от слишком яркого для него света и мрачно уставился на девушку.  
  
\- Пэнси, милая, я люблю тебя как сестру, но если ты прямо сейчас не уберешься отсюда, я тебя покусаю.  
  
Несмотря на его резкий тон и недружелюбный оскал, та лишь хмыкнула и, многозначительно изогнув бровь, повернувшись к Гарри.  
  
\- А ты что здесь делаешь? Боишься, как бы он не прикончил еще одного шпиона?  
  
\- Снейп велел мне присматривать за ним, - не моргнув глазом ответил Гарри. – Как я делал это последние три месяца, пока вас не было.  
  
\- Что ж, теперь мы у него есть, - заявила Пэнси, явно задетая таким ответом. – Можешь двигать назад в свою башню.  
  
\- Вообще-то, мне и тут хорошо, - деловито откликнулся Гарри. – У нас нет такого замечательного бассейна.  
  
\- Слушай, ты…  
  
\- Он останется здесь, - рявкнул Драко, хлестнув хвостом по воде. – Если у тебя нет ничего важного, уходи, Пэнси. Пожалуйста, - последнее он добавил только потому, что знал - именно она будет приносить им еду.  
  
Девушка одарила его долгим взглядом, и Драко уже было подумал, что она снова начнет спорить, но в конце концов она вздохнула и покачала головой.  
  
\- Ладно, я принесу вам обед. А ты, - она посмотрела на Гарри со смесью угрозы и презрения, словно на противное насекомое, - если хоть что-нибудь ему сделаешь, живым отсюда не выйдешь, понял? – и, не дожидаясь ответа, удалилась, захлопнув за собой дверь.  
  
\- Теперь я тебя понимаю, - хмыкнул Гарри. – Когда она злится, с ней лучше не связываться.  
  
\- Сейчас она вовсе не злилась, - меланхолично заметил Драко. – И она подогрела для меня воду.  
  
\- Почему тебе нужно, чтобы вода была такой горячей? – полюбопытствовал гриффиндорец. – Еще немного - и я просто-напросто сварюсь. Давай-ка закроем краны.  
  
Когда-нибудь Драко выяснит, как Гарри удается задавать такие неудобные вопросы и почему в его устах они звучат так безыскусно, но сейчас он просто высвободился из объятий гриффиндорца и опустился в воду. Его окутало тепло. Он перевернулся на живот, так, чтобы вода покрыла ему спину, и на несколько мгновений погрузился с головой, коснувшись щекой теплых плиток пола. Вода поддерживала его вес, снимая напряжение в спине.  
  
Пробыв под водой примерно минуту, он приподнял голову, чтобы вдохнуть, повернулся на бок и взглянул на Гарри.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, оставь душ включенным. Это тело холоднокровное.  
  
\- Постой… - Гарри сел прямо. – Так Пэнси не шутила? Если вода будет слишком холодной, ты можешь умереть?  
  
Вместо ответа Драко лишь пожал плечами.  
  
\- Почему ты мне не сказал? – встревоженно спросил гриффиндорец. – Я думал, ты просто не чувствуешь, какая она горячая, ну, как тогда, когда тебе нужно было срочно смыть темную магию.  
  
Смущенный Драко постарался держать хвост под водой, чтобы Гарри не видел, как тот подергивается.  
  
\- Ты был достаточно теплым.  
  
Прежде чем гриффиндорец смог ответить, открылась дверь, и по воде побежала рябь. Пэнси левитировала что-то внутрь.  
  
\- Обед подан, - крикнула она. – Я потом велю эльфам убрать посуду. И, Поттер, МакГонагалл сказала, что здесь Драко твоя защита ни к чему. Она велела тебе отправляться наверх.  
  
Даже в тусклом свете было видно, как погрустнел Гарри.  
  
\- Но, - продолжала Пэнси, - Снейп сказал, что она недооценивает опасности, которыми кишит Хогвартс, и что если ты останешься, о твоих домашних заданиях позаботятся. Так что, ты остаешься?  
  
\- Остаюсь, - тут же откликнулся Гарри, - В конце концов, здесь и в самом деле намного безопаснее.  
  
\- Как будто Снейп о тебе беспокоится, - пробормотала Пэнси и от всей души хлопнула дверью, что все равно не имело смысла, потому что вода заглушила удар.  
  
Как только она ушла, Гарри высунулся из-за занавески и увидел низенький столик, явно сконструированный с учетом хвоста Драко, на котором стоял их обед - две тарелки с чем-то дымящимся.  
  
\- Здорово, - пробормотал он, поднимаясь. – Надеюсь, еда не отравлена.  
  
Когда он отдернул шторку и вышел из кабинки, Драко поморщился и отпрянул подальше от света. Пока они сидели вместе в темноте и Гарри не мог его ясно видеть, все было намного проще. Если сейчас он выползет на свет, то скрыть, как он выглядит, будет невозможно.  
  
\- Малфой? – Гарри заметил, что Драко не последовал за ним. – Ты идешь?  
  
\- Я… - Драко замялся, уставившись на воду. – Никто никогда не видел меня таким.  
  
\- Никто? – ошеломленно переспросил Гарри. – Даже родители?  
  
\- Нет. Обычно я пережидаю превращение в ванной. Когда это произошло в первый раз, отец помог мне добраться туда и ушел.  
  
\- Он оставил тебя одного? – переспросил Гарри, ужаснувшись. – Сколько тебе было?  
  
\- Семь, - ответил Драко и, заметив на лице Гарри отвращение, быстро добавил. – Нет, я просто не хотел, чтобы он видел меня таким!  
  
Гриффиндорец удивленно наклонил голову.  
  
\- Тогда почему ты позволил мне остаться?  
  
Драко молчал. Могло ли нежелание оставаться одному считаться достаточной причиной? Можно ли было ради этого открыть секреты темных магов? И не кому-нибудь, а Поттеру? Врагов у Драко было гораздо больше, чем друзей, и у Гарри определенно хватало причин поквитаться. Слизеринец крепче сжал в ладони амулет, но вряд ли маленькая вещица была причиной его явно неразумного поведения.  
  
\- Ну же, Мал… Драко, - улыбнулся Гарри и протянул руку. – Идем. Все будет хорошо.  
  
Приглушенный оранжевый свет окрасил кожу Гарри в мягкие полутона. Несколько секунд Драко смотрел на ладонь гриффиндорца, словно на приготовившуюся к нападению ядовитую змею, потом глубоко вздохнул и сжал ее своей. Гарри осторожно потянул его из тени, и он не стал сопротивляться. Впервые в жизни он показался на свету в этом обличии.  
  
Вскоре Драко пришлось отпустить руку гриффиндорца и, моргая, опуститься в воду. Гарри не мог отвести от него взгляда. Свет факелов отражался от чешуи, превращая то, что в тени казалось бледным покровом, в сияющий, белоснежный перламутр. Превращение не сделало слизеринца выше, и это явно причиняло ему неудобства. Хвост Драко был слишком коротким, чтобы поддерживать его, и юноша не мог опираться на него, как делают змеи. Поэтому он не скользил, а полз, помогая себе руками. Только оказавшись за столом, он, казалось, почувствовал себя более-менее удобно, свернув хвост сбоку и придерживаясь за стол одной рукой.  
  
Когда Гарри уселся напротив, Драко посмотрел, что им принесла Пэнси. На тарелке Гарри красовались обычные стейк и картошка, а сам гриффиндорец с любопытством разглядывал маленьких жареных птичек, предназначавшихся Драко.  
  
\- Это цыплята? – спросил он.  
  
\- Фазанята, - поправил его Драко. – Их мне легче есть.  
  
Чувствуя себя ужасно неуютно под взглядом Гарри, но стесняясь попросить его смотреть в другую сторону, Драко подцепил маленькую тушку двумя пальцами и поднес ко рту. Он не мог раскрывать челюсти, как нормальная змея, но это было и не нужно. Обвив язык вокруг птички, он затянул ее в рот и, слегка откинув голову, проглотил.  
  
\- Тебе трудно есть, когда ты такой?  
  
Судя по реакции Гарри, мрачный взгляд, котором его наградил Драко, оказался весьма красноречив.  
  
\- Прости, - гриффиндорец вдруг ужасно заинтересовался содержимым своей тарелки. – Я не хотел приставать с дурацкими вопросами…  
  
\- Не в этом дело, - быстро возразил Драко, но потом нахмурился. – Ну ладно, в этом тоже, но ничего страшного. Просто мне трудно говорить, когда я ем.  
  
\- Я понимаю, - кивнул Гарри. – То есть, я не знаю, каково это, но… может, на этот раз я мог бы ответить на какие-нибудь твои вопросы.  
  
Когда Драко услышал это, ему стало еще больше не по себе. Он не хотел расстраивать Гарри, но…  
  
\- Ты не можешь рассказать мне о том, о чем я хочу спросить.  
  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
\- Об Ордене, о котором ты упоминал раньше, - мягко отозвался Драко. – О том, почему ты бродишь один по ночам. Почему прячешься от… - увидев, как помрачнел его собеседник, он осекся. – Прости. Мне не следовало об этом заговаривать.  
  
Некоторое время Гарри ничего не отвечал. Молчание затянулось, и Драко испугался, что разрушил хрупкое доверие, которое едва установилось между ними. Он глотнул воды, жалея, что это не вино. Когда Гарри, наконец, заговорил, от неожиданности Драко чуть не выронил стакан.  
  
\- Все в порядке, - сказал гриффиндорец. – Будет нечестно, если я и дальше стану держать это в секрете от тебя, особенно после того, что ты сделал для меня, и что позволил мне увидеть. Но обещай, что никому не скажешь, даже Пэнси.  
  
\- Обещаю, - кивнул Драко, подумав мимоходом, что Гарри слишком доверчив, если поверил слову слизеринца, более того – Малфоя. Но он всерьез намеревался сдержать это обещание.  
  
\- Орден Феникса – это тайная организация, созданная Дамблдором для борьбы с Волдемортом, - принялся объяснять гриффиндорец. – Она состоит из волшебников, которые не хотят ждать, пока Министерство одумается и решит действовать. Я, вообще-то, не должен быть членом Ордена, потому что я еще несовершеннолетний, но раз уж я постоянно влипаю в неприятности, меня приняли досрочно, в прошлом году.  
  
\- Чтобы было легче приглядывать за тобой? – улыбнулся Драко.  
  
\- Вроде того. К тому же дом, где находится штаб-квартира, принадлежит мне. Это длинная история. И еще есть пророчество… - Гарри замолчал.  
  
\- Пророчество? – переспросил Драко.  
  
\- Об этом я и правда не могу говорить, - с раскаяньем произнес Гарри. – Даже в Ордене не все знают.  
  
\- Выходит, не только у темных магов есть секреты даже от своих, - хмыкнул Драко.  
  
Гарри горько фыркнул.  
  
– В том, что касается секретов, Дамблдор даст сто очков вперед всем темным магам вместе взятым.  
  
\- Что ж, видимо, он не полный идиот, - заметил Драко, подцепляя очередного фазаненка. – Ладно, оставим в покое пророчество. Но ты не рассказал, почему бродишь один по ночам, да еще и вне замка.  
  
Прежде чем ответить, Гарри глотнул сока.  
  
\- Надеюсь, Пэнси не отравила мой обед? - спросил он.  
  
Проглотив фазаненка, Драко помотал головой и принялся ждать ответа. Гарри вздохнул и заговорил.  
  
\- Когда я бывал один… на улице, на морозном воздухе… мне становилось немного легче. Справляться с зависимостью, я имею в виду. Никто не пялился на меня, не спрашивал, что не так, почему я такой беспокойный. Почему мне не сидится на месте, почему я постоянно кручусь в постели и не могу уснуть. Ведь все знают – Помфри может вылечить бессонницу в два счета. Иногда у меня совершенно пропадал аппетит, а иногда я ел в три раза больше обычного.  
  
\- Ты так и не рассказал друзьям, - заключил Драко.  
  
Гарри помотал головой.  
  
\- Почему?  
  
Тот пожал плечами.  
  
\- Просто не хотел, чтобы они знали.  
  
\- Тебе было стыдно? – вдруг понял слизеринец и ошеломленно распахнул глаза. – Но ты же не виноват в том, что случилось.  
  
\- Я мог разбить бутылку с зельем об пол, - возразил Гарри, по-прежнему не глядя на него. – Или об стену. Я мог аппарировать, мог… сделать что-нибудь….  
  
\- Фенрир обязательно слизал бы его с земли, - покачал головой Драко. – Твое решение было до идиотизма гриффиндорским, но, скорее всего, единственно возможным способом не отдать ему зелье.  
  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, слизеринец поступил бы по-другому и оказался не прав? – невесело усмехнулся Гарри. – Снейп так не считает.  
  
\- Ты слушаешь, что говорит Северус? – Драко засмеялся. Когда Гарри мрачно взглянул на него, он прикрыл рот ладонью, но не смог заглушить смех. – Ты же знаешь, что он тебя терпеть не может. Он скажет что угодно, лишь бы уязвить тебя. Вы, гриффиндорцы, слишком доверчивы, - но Гарри выглядел таким грустным, что он перестал смеяться и накрыл ладонь гриффиндорца своей, стараясь не оцарапать его. – Любой слизеринец разбил бы бутылку, просто чтобы успеть спастись самому и вынудить Фенрира слизывать зелье вместе с осколками прямо с земли. Полагаю, иногда вы, гриффиндорцы, можете на что-нибудь сгодиться. И… может, эта твоя зависимость тоже не такая уж плохая вещь. Не будь ее, ты не нашел бы меня тогда, в снегу.  
  
Гарри улыбнулся в ответ. Драко поежился и опустился поглубже в воду. Улыбка гриффиндорца померкла. Он стремительно встал, намочил свою мантию в горячей воде и накинул ее Драко на плечи.  
  
\- Замерз?  
  
\- Нет. Просто слишком долго сидел, - слизеринец проглотил последнего птенца и, оттолкнувшись от стола, соскользнул в воду. Придерживая мантию Гарри, он оглянулся и поморщился, увидев, как далеко ему предстоит ползти. Хотя спать в той, последней кабинке, было вовсе не обязательно, он предпочитал находиться как можно дальше от двери.  
  
Не успев понять, что происходит, он оказался в воздухе - Гарри поднял его на руки, придерживая под спину и хвост, и прижал к груди. Удивленно зашипев, Драко вцепился в рубашку гриффиндорца, испугавшись, что тот его уронит.  
  
\- Не волнуйся, - сказал Гарри. – Так тебе не придется ползти туда. Если, конечно, ты не возражаешь,- неуверенно добавил он.  
  
\- Нет, все в порядке, - покачал головой Драко, смутившись еще больше, и уставился вниз, не отваживаясь встретиться с Гарри глазами.  
  
Когда они снова оказались в кабинке и гриффиндорец уселся, Драко ожидал, что тот отпустит его, но Гарри усадил его к себе на колени и задернул занавеску, вернув успокаивающую темноту. Драко подумал, что он замерзнет, но его хвост благополучно находился в горячей воде. К тому же Гарри снял с него свою мантию, намочил ее и, снова хорошенько укутав, приобнял слизеринца за плечи.  
  
\- Что ты делаешь? – прошептал Драко.  
  
Сначала Гарри не ответил, лишь притянул его ближе, но Драко уперся рукой ему в грудь, не давая сомкнуть объятья.  
  
\- Помнишь наш спор? – тихо спросил Гарри. – Когда мы гонялись за снитчем? Проигравший выполняет желание победителя.  
  
Не в силах вымолвить ни слова, Драко кивнул и вздрогнул, когда Гарри коснулся его щеки и осторожно убрал волосы от лица. Он вдруг очень отчетливо осознал, в каком уязвимом положении находится и какие сильные у Гарри руки. Конечно, у него были клыки и когти, но чувствовал он себя ужасно слабым, а гриффиндорец держал его крепко. Даже если он закричит, помощь не подоспеет вовремя.  
  
\- Думаю, я хочу получить мой выигрыш прямо сейчас, - прошептал Гарри.  
  
Он наклонился ближе к Драко, одновременно притянув его к себе. Его губы казались обжигающе горячими на холодной коже Драко. Слизеринец удивился – неужели вода остыла? – потому что все его тело словно охватило огнем. Он вцепился в рубашку гриффиндорца, обвил хвостом его ногу и ответил на поцелуй. Он не отваживался широко открыть рот, опасаясь, что Гарри не понравится касание его раздвоенного языка, боясь не сдержать шипения.  
  
Гарри не стал возражать, когда он отодвинулся, оставаясь в объятьях гриффиндорца, и только через несколько мгновений Драко понял, что кроме поцелуя от него ничего не потребуют.  
  
\- Ты мог заставить меня сделать все, что угодно, - нерешительно произнес он. – И все, чего ты хотел – это поцелуй?  
  
\- Ну… да, - казалось, Гарри не знает, что еще сказать.  
  
Сначала Драко счел, что Гарри смеется над ним, но тот казался искренним. Потом он подумал, что виной всему амулет, но на такое слабеньких чар не хватило бы. И сам он не сопротивлялся поцелую. Когда молчание стало неуютным, Драко плотнее запахнул мокрую мантию, словно она могла его защитить.  
  
\- Тебе не противно? – прошептал он. – Я же полукровка.  
  
\- Но ты вовсе не противный, - так же шепотом отозвался Гарри. Он осторожно повернул Драко лицом к себе, но тот упорно отводил взгляд. – Ты красивый.  
  
Драко знал, что скоро Гарри перестанет так думать, но ничего не сказал. Он хотел сполна насладиться моментом, зная, что скоро все закончится. Последствия подождут до завтра. Гриффиндорец продолжал гладить его по голове, и Драко не смог сдержать улыбку. Спустя мгновение он понял, что тот поглаживает и его хвост, осторожно водя пальцами по гладкой чешуе. Слишком уж осторожно.  
  
\- Я не сломаюсь, - заметил он.  
  
\- Прости, - неуверенно усмехнулся Гарри. – Просто… Ты, случайно, не становишься меньше, когда превращаешься?  
  
\- Меньше! – возмущенно прошипел Драко. – Что значит «меньше»? Я вовсе не маленький!  
  
\- Ну…  
  
\- Поттер!  
  
\- Ты не такой уж и большой, - оправдываясь, заявил Гарри, и чуть не засмеялся, когда Драко обнажил клыки – острые, но совсем небольшие. – Правда! Думаю, ты и сам это знаешь – ты же вечно таскаешь за собой Крэбба с Гойлом…  
  
\- Маленький или нет, я не стеклянный, - хмуро заявил Драко и раздраженно взмахнул хвостом. Должно быть, во всем виноват амулет. Он никогда не позволял вот так над собой смеяться.  
  
\- Ну, если ты настаиваешь, - отозвался Гарри, улыбаясь. Обняв Драко за талию, он притянул его к себе и повернулся так, что их лица оказались совсем рядом. У Драко перехватило дыхание, и когда он на секунду высунул язык, гриффиндорец осторожно придержал его за подбородок и снова поцеловал. Распахнув глаза, Драко изо всех сил старался держать рот закрытым, но Гарри большим пальцем погладил уголок его губ и скользнул внутрь, коснувшись клыков. Драко застонал. Гриффиндорец был слишком теплым и вкусным, чтобы от него оторваться. Раздвоенный язык слизеринца скользнул между губ Гарри, легонько коснувшись его зубов.  
  
Тут же отпрянув, Драко поморщился и прикрыл рот ладонью.  
  
\- Прости. Я не хотел…  
  
\- Все в порядке, - Гарри отвел его руку. – Мне… мне понравилось.  
  
\- Но это… это не… - Драко попытался найти правильные слова и не смог. Нет, он не стыдился собственного тела, но никто никогда не видел его таким, не говоря уже о том, чтобы прикасаться. И если бы Гарри знал, для чего на самом деле нужно это превращение...  
  
\- Ты и в самом деле этому веришь, да? – спросил Гарри. – Тому, что люди говорят о полукровках? Ты тогда сказал…  
  
\- Я вовсе не стыжусь себя, - не поднимая глаз, резко перебил его Драко, – Но это не для праздных взглядов. И мы не должны позволять касаться нас вот так. Это опасно. Нам следует оставаться в темноте.  
  
\- Тогда почему ты позволил мне увидеть тебя? – мягко спросил Гарри, стараясь заглянуть слизеринцу в глаза. – Почему позволил остаться здесь, с тобой?  
  
\- Потому что… потому что я хотел… - Драко попытался оттолкнуть его, но не смог, без ног ему было трудно держать равновесие. – Я хотел, чтобы ты остался.  
  
\- Но почему? – не унимался Гарри. – Почему ты захотел, чтобы я был здесь, Драко?  
  
Как на это ответить? Сердце юноши тяжело забилось. Он знал, как ему нужна темная магия, знал сладкую власть, которую она имела над ним и которая отделяла его ото всех остальных. Он не жалел, что родился темным магом, но даже теперь, после возвращения слизеринцев, чувствовал то же бесконечное одиночество, что и в школе, полной светлых магов. Оно сделало милую прежде тьму невыносимо тяжелой. Ему не хотелось жить в свете, но…  
  
\- Я не хотел оставаться один в темноте, - наконец прошептал он. – Я хотел, чтобы ты был со мной.  
  
\- Я с тобой, - отозвался Гарри и поцеловал его в лоб, потому что Драко упрямо не поднимал головы. – Не спеши избавляться от меня теперь, когда ты меня заполучил.  
  
Драко не знал, откуда и почему появились слезы, но они вдруг потекли у него по лицу, закапали в воду. Когда Гарри ласково погладил его по щеке и провел пальцами по темным кругам у него под глазами, ему стало только хуже.  
  
\- Иди сюда, - прошептал гриффиндорец, крепче прижимая его к себе и опускаясь глубже в воду. Прильнув к теплому телу гриффиндорца, наполовину погрузившись в горячую воду, закутанный в мантию Драко положил голову на плечо Гарри и закрыл глаза. Голова болела от плача, а тело – от слишком долгого сидения. Медленные поглаживания по спине и хвосту навевали на него сон. Он застонал и потряс головой, стараясь стряхнуть дремоту.  
  
\- Тебе нужно поспать, - заметил Гарри и накинул капюшон мантии ему на голову, оставив лицо открытым. – Я присмотрю, чтобы вода не остыла.  
  
Драко хотел было сказать, что вода зачарована оставаться горячей, но промолчал, понимая, что Гарри предлагает ему свою защиту и опеку. Какими бы наивными, глупыми и доверчивыми ни были гриффиндорцы, ему пришлось признать, что иногда было очень удобно иметь их под рукой. По крайней мере, этого гриффиндорца. Быстро коснувшись губами шеи Гарри, Драко зевнул и тут же уснул.  
  
Его сон был наполнен образами подводных пещер и горных каверн, темной толщей воды, сквозь которую он плыл безо всяких усилий. Когда он открыл глаза, то обнаружил, что лежит на спине, практически на Гарри, удобно примостившись головой у него на животе. Вода плескалась где-то на уровне груди, но он не боялся соскользнуть вниз, опустив руки по обе стороны от ног гриффиндорца.  
  
Драко сел, придерживая мантию, словно одеяло, и моргнул несколько раз, прежде чем понял, что избавиться от ряби в глазах не получается. Появившаяся на них молочно-белая пленка размывала грани и превращала свет в туманную серость.  
  
\- Доброе утро, - произнес Гарри, коснувшись его волос. – Ты пропустил завтрак. Пэнси отказалась оставлять мне мой, сказала, что мне придется подождать тебя.  
  
Вместо ответа Драко полностью соскользнул в воду на несколько секунд. Он мог находиться под водой так же долго, как настоящая виверна – единственное преимущество – но после объятий Гарри горячая толща вовсе не казалась такой уж привлекательной. Поднявшись, он стряхнул воду с волос, и замер, ощутив, как гриффиндорец потянулся. Он не видел, но почувствовал, как заплескалась вода вокруг него, и рука, коснувшаяся его щеки, казалась порождением темноты.  
  
\- Драко, что случилось с твоими глазами? – вдруг спросил Гарри, осторожно повернув его лицо к себе. – Они побелели!  
  
\- Я превращаюсь не просто так, - неуверенно объяснил Драко. – Я не хотел тебе говорить, потому что это… неприятно.  
  
\- О чем ты? – хмыкнул Гарри. – Я столько всего повидал. Не думаю, что ты можешь меня напугать.  
  
Восприняв это как своего рода вызов, Драко с силой потер лицо и невесело улыбнулся, услышав удивленный вздох Гарри. Должно быть сначала это выглядело так, словно он сдирает собственное лицо, но вскоре стало понятно, что это всего лишь слезает кожа. Когда он опустил руку, у него в ладони остался оторвавшийся лоскуток с несколькими чешуйками.  
  
\- Ты сбрасываешь кожу? – прошептал Гарри, инстинктивно отшатнувшись от вытянутой руки Драко, но тут заметил у него на щеке обнажившийся участок. Он и раньше думал, что чешуя Драко красива, но новые чешуйки просто-напросто сияли. Гриффиндорец протянул руку, чтобы прикоснуться к ним, но Драко отпрянул и прижался к противоположной стене.  
  
\- Драко?  
  
\- Не трогай, - быстро сказал тот. – Новая кожа очень чувствительна.  
  
\- Это больно? – спросил Гарри, подбираясь ближе. – Но ты тер так сильно.  
  
\- Мне приходится так делать, - объяснил слизеринец, - чтобы избавиться от старой оболочки.  
  
Увидев, что Гарри не собирается останавливаться и подбирается все ближе, он испуганно распахнул глаза. Все случилось так быстро, что он не успел ничего сделать. Только что гриффиндорец был на расстоянии вытянутой руки, а в следующее мгновение уже оказался прямо перед ним и взял его лицо в ладони. Драко замер и зажмурился, но вместо боли ощутил, как мозолистые пальцы осторожно пробежались по нежной чешуе и рваной кромке.  
  
\- Тебе нужно сбросить всю кожу? – прошептал гриффиндорец. – Сколько времени на это понадобится?  
  
Гарри находился слишком близко. Драко не мог думать, ему казалось, он задыхается. Вытянув руки, он вслепую нашарил плечи гриффиндорца и отодвинул его от себя. Он бы ни за что не удержал его, если бы Гарри это пришлось не по нраву, но тот не стал больше приближаться.  
  
\- Что такое? Почему ты?..  
  
\- Пожалуйста, - перебил его Драко. – Просто помолчи минутку.  
  
Наступила тишина. Малфой несколько раз глубоко вздохнул. Обычно во время его превращений рядом никого не было, и он не ожидал, что инстинкты напомнят о себе с такой силой. Виверны очень уязвимы во время линьки, их кожа слишком чувствительна, зрение туманно. Находиться в это время рядом с кем-то было настоящим испытанием для его мужества, хотя Драко заметил, что не столько отталкивает Гарри, сколько опирается на него.  
  
\- Обычно у виверн не бывает компании, когда они сбрасывают кожу, - негромко объяснил он. – Я едва тебя вижу. И ты слишком близко…  
  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я ушел? – спросил Гарри.  
  
Драко покачал головой.  
  
\- Тогда… я сяду возле дальней стены?  
  
Кивнув, слизеринец отпустил его и подождал, пока послышится плеск воды у стены, где устроился гриффиндорец. Только тогда он немного расслабился, задышал спокойнее и отругал себя за панику. Придерживаясь рукой за стену, он отполз в противоположный угол и опустился глубже в воду.  
  
\- Почему ты терпишь меня? – спросил он. – Почему пошел сюда за мной? И не говори, что тебя послал Дамблдор.  
  
\- Я пошел, потому что сам хотел, - отозвался Гарри. – Хотел помочь тебе.  
  
\- Почему? – требовательно спросил Драко. – Ты же не святой. Я никогда тебе не нравился. Даже ам…- он едва успел зажать себе рот, случайно оцарапав когтем новую кожу. Поттер ни в коем случае не должен узнать про амулет. – Даже то, что я готовлю для вас зелья, еще не повод.  
  
\- Ты прав, - ответил Гарри. – Сначала ты мне не нравился. Ты вечно задирал меня и моих друзей, и не менялся. Думаю, ты не называешь никого грязнокровкой только потому, что боишься, как бы я тебя не ударил.  
  
Драко лишь склонил голову. Так оно и было.  
  
Гарри продолжал говорить, и его голос зазвучал задумчиво.  
  
\- Я не знаю точно, когда начал относиться к тебе иначе. Мне не было тебя жаль, когда ты был совсем один. И каждый раз, когда ты вел себя со мной достойно, ты давал понять, что хочешь чего-то взамен. Но… потом ты вдруг перестал злобствовать, - он усмехнулся. – Ты даже стал вежливым. Ты показал мне замечательные вещи и никогда мне не лгал. Однажды я вдруг понял, что ты один из немногих людей, кто никогда мне не лжет.  
  
Не сдержавшись, Драко сжал амулет в ладони, словно стараясь спрятать его. В темноте это выглядело так, будто он старается согреться.  
  
\- Думаю, это случилось в ту ночь, когда на нас напали, - сказал Гарри, словно размышляя вслух. – Все хотели тебя убить, и я… я вдруг увидел, как ты напуган. Мне захотелось защитить тебя, - он вздохнул и опустил взгляд. – А в итоге это ты защитил меня.  
  
Драко ничего не сказал.  
  
\- Знаешь, когда я потом в вашей спальне ждал, пока ты проснешься, то не думал о драке или о том, что нам теперь делать. Я смотрел, как ты спишь, и мог думать только о том, как ты выглядел, когда разделывал дракона.  
  
\- Я выглядел просто жутко, - запротестовал Драко.  
  
\- Ты тогда с головы до ног перемазался в крови и так стеснялся этого, что даже не замечал, что пачкаешься еще больше, когда случайно касаешься лица или волос. А потом ты спас мне жизнь…  
  
\- Ты же не умирал, - возразил Драко.  
  
\- Нет, но когда случаются приступы, это больно, - ответил Гарри. – Когда ты наклонился ко мне, я почувствовал себя в безопасности. Не знаю, почему. Это кажется нелепым, потому что ты… ну…  
  
\- Потому что я невообразимый трус? – хмыкнул Драко. – Можешь сказать вслух, это вовсе не секрет.  
  
\- Но ты не трус, - возразил Гарри. – Признаюсь, сначала я тоже так думал, но потом ты позволил Дамблдору рассказать всем, что ты темный маг и…  
  
\- Это вовсе не было проявлением храбрости. Все время, пока он говорил, я был в ужасе.  
  
Тогда он едва не убежал из зала, наплевав на последствия.  
  
\- Храбрость - это вовсе не отсутствие страха, - словно повторяя за кем-то, ответил Гарри. – Быть храбрым - значит делать то, что нужно, даже если тебе страшно.  
  
С этим Драко легко мог согласиться, но вот «делать то, что нужно» в его случае означало, что он сбежит и спрячется, предоставив кому-нибудь другому сражаться вместо него. Он не думал, что его позиция когда-нибудь изменится, и невесело усмехнулся.  
  
\- Значит, ты любишь меня потому, что я безнадежный трус, - пробормотал он.  
  
И замер, осознав, что именно сказал. В комнате наступила тишина. Драко боялся пошевелиться. Он не был уверен, чего именно боится, просто боялся.  
  
\- Да, - прошептал Гарри, словно только сейчас понял это. – Думаю, люблю.  
  
Драко не мог видеть его ясно, но ему показалось, что гриффиндорец поднял голову и посмотрел прямо на него.  
  
\- Драко, я бы не стал сидеть в горяченной воде и изображать из себя живой матрас ни для кого другого. Но для тебя я могу делать это вечно, - он приглашающе протянул руку: - Ты знаешь, что я не причиню тебе зла.  
  
Чепуха. Все эти разговоры – самая настоящая чепуха. Ничего подобного он не знает. Гарри сам сказал, что ударит его, если он назовет кого-нибудь грязнокровкой. И потом, Мальчик-Который-Выжил просто обязан спасать всех страждущих, разве нет? Видимо, даже темных магов. И неважно, что для темных магов, особенно для Малфоев, никто никогда не делал ничего подобного. Прикусив губу, Драко плотнее запахнул мантию и вдруг вспомнил, что это мантия Гарри.  
  
\- У меня кожа отслаивается, - прошептал он. – Это отвратительно. Вряд ли тебе понравится.  
  
\- Неужели тебе в самом деле хочется сидеть одному, слепому, в углу?  
  
Конечно нет. И какой смысл иметь Гарри рядом, если Драко не может извлечь из этого никакой выгоды?  
  
Осторожно, робко он опустился в воду, подполз к гриффиндорцу и забрался к нему на колени. Теплые руки Гарри обняли его, и Драко поморщился, ощутив, как словно бумага сморщилась отслаивающаяся кожа. Он с ужасом услышал собственное шипение, но Гарри или не обратил на него внимания, или оно его не волновало. Он просто держал Драко, помогая снять напряжение со спины и давая опору, чтобы тому не пришлось лежать на животе, как животному. Через несколько минут Драко смог расслабиться, не без помощи Гарри, который гладил его по голове – единственной части его тела, которая не будет линять.  
  
\- Что это, у тебя на шее? - вдруг спросил Гарри. – Зелье?  
  
\- Амулет на удачу, - солгал Драко, как никогда отчетливо ощущая на груди вес маленького виала. Поначалу он так жаждал создать этот амулет. Теперь же боялся его уничтожить.  
  



	16. "Ежедневный пророк" невыносим

Несколько следующих дней Драко и Гарри провели в добровольном заточении, спрятавшись в полузатопленной старой душевой от мира и от войны. Каждый день Драко сбрасывал немного старой кожи и перебирался из кабинки в кабинку, стыдясь плавающих в воде лоскутов. Гарри послушно следовал за ним, но не мог его нести – новая кожа была слишком чувствительной и отзывалась болью на малейшее прикосновение. Драко утешал себя тем, что, по крайней мере, гриффиндорец был мягким и к нему можно было прислониться. После особенно болезненного маневра, когда Драко с большим трудом удалось не коснуться свежеполинявшим хвостом каменного пола, он с облегчением устроился на коленях у Гарри и наотрез отказался шевелиться.  
  
\- Как часто ты превращаешься? – спросил Гарри.  
  
Задремавший было Драко приоткрыл один глаз и подтянулся чуть выше. Теперь он не возражал против вопросов. По крайней мере они могли поговорить о чем-то кроме войны, о которой совсем не хотелось вспоминать.  
  
\- Каждые пять-шесть лет, - ответил он. – Примерно на неделю.  
  
\- И твой отец тоже превращается?  
  
\- Каждый год, - кивнул Драко. – Но только на пару дней.  
  
\- Почему у него по-другому?  
  
\- У всех это происходит по-разному. Некоторые из моих предков превращались каждый месяц. Мне еще повезло, а вот бедняжке Мелузине пришлось хуже всех.  
  
\- Кому?  
  
\- Хм… Если ты никогда не слышал о Мордреде, то о ней тем более. Сейчас упоминания о ней можно встретить лишь в нескольких книгах. Не думаю, что магглы ее вообще помнят, хотя в свое время она была довольно знаменита, - он передвинулся и положил голову Гарри на живот. – Королева Мелузина дю Малфои. Она правила совсем недолго. Ей приходилось превращаться каждое воскресенье. Однажды ее муж-маггл нарушил обещание и проследил за ней.  
  
\- Погоди, Малфой вышла замуж за маггла?  
  
\- Каждый может ошибиться, - раздраженно ответил Драко. – Он обвинил ее в ведьмовстве, и она сбежала. Конечно, она и в самом деле была ведьмой, но ее очень задело то, что он нарушил обещание. Он убил их детей, она покинула страну, и с тех пор никто из Малфоев не вступал в брак с магглами.  
  
\- Убил детей? – прошептал Гарри.  
  
\- Да. В один прекрасный день они все равно начали бы превращаться в виверн. Ну… вообще-то мы не знаем наверняка, убил ли он их. Может, они превратились неожиданно и замерзли до смерти без матери, которая могла бы о них позаботиться. Все равно они были гр… полукровками, - он замер, опасаясь, что Гарри ударит его за чуть не случившуюся оговорку. Но через несколько мгновений, когда наказания не последовало, понял, что на этот раз обошлось и расслабился.  
  
\- В конце концов Мелузина вернулась и убила его.  
  
Гарри открыл рот, словно хотел что-то сказать, но промолчал. Некоторое время он просто гладил Драко по голове, обдумывая вопрос.  
  
\- Из-за чего началась война?  
  
Сначала Драко удивился, почему Гарри вообще это интересует, но потом нахмурился. Из бесчисленных книг отца и воспоминаний предков он хорошо знал, что к моменту битвы Мордреда и Морганы с Камелотом война между темными и светлыми магами уже бушевала вовсю. Потом все сообщество темных сосредоточилось на поиске Темного лорда, наследника величия Мордреда и мудрости Морганы, и о довоенных временах вспоминали крайне редко. Что могло случиться во времена ухода старых богов, что разожгло такую ненависть между тьмой и светом?  
  
\- Драко?  
  
\- Тихо, я думаю.  
  
Но кроме старых, полузабытых снов, обрывков чужих воспоминаний, повторяющихся снова и снова, порой затертых недавней гибелью очередного предка, ничего не шло на ум. Были времена, когда Малфои знали своих богов в лицо, видели их каждый год и получали от них власть и силу. Но время шло, древние покидали этот мир, и Малфои постепенно начали забывать их лица и помнили только неясные очертания, оленьи рога, зеленую кожу, золотистые глаза. Старые обещания и ритуалы сначала превратились в неясный шепот, а потом померкли совсем. После долгих веков преданной службы хозяева позабыли и предали темных магов.  
  
А светлые в это время смеялись, стоя на границе тьмы. Они всегда были там – насмехались над тьмой в сиянии солнечного света.  
  
«Клятвопреступники» - говорили о них светлые.  
  
Да, в прошлом они и в самом деле нарушили немало обещаний, и теперь носили это имя с неким извращенным удовольствием, насмехаясь между собой и дразня им светлых во время редких столкновений с ними. Странно, что Драко это не приходило в голову раньше, но теперь, когда он всерьез задумался, смутное понимание забрезжило на границе сознания.  
  
Он знал, из-за чего началась война. Это знание дремало где-то в глубинах памяти.  
  
Закрыв глаза, он нырнул в темную бездну чужих, древних воспоминаний, стараясь не отвлекаться на крики и стоны. В памяти умирающей на костре Марианны Малфой он уловил образ предков, истекающих кровью на полях. Эсон Малфой рухнул на землю, зарезанный маггловским ножом, и Драко тут же вспомнил кремневые ножи, которые они использовали для жертвоприношения. Юный Фабьен дю Малфой полз по пшеничному полю, когда его старший брат, единственный оставшийся в живых из всей семьи кроме него, подарил ему немного времени, задержав кровожадную толпу ценой собственной жизни, и Драко вдруг понял, что светлые маги делали на этих самых полях.  
  
\- Конечно… - прошептал он, когда мысль прояснилась. – Теперь я вспомнил. Я давно не думал об этом.  
  
\- Вспомнил, из-за чего началась война? – спросил Гарри.  
  
\- Да, - отозвался Драко. – Мы нарушили клятву.  
  
\- Все это кровопролитие из-за нарушенной клятвы? – хмыкнул Гарри. – Безумие какое-то.  
  
\- Смотря что за клятва. Ты знаешь, что светлые маги делали, когда хотели призвать дождь?  
  
\- Во время засухи, ты имеешь в виду?  
  
\- Да. Очень немногие из нас выращивали что-то или разводили живность. Нам приходилось полагаться на магглов, которые делали это за нас.  
  
\- Я думал, темные маги не имеют никаких дел с магглами.  
  
\- У нас не было выбора. Не забывай, это было очень давно, задолго до появления письменности и истории. Представь два типа колдунов: одни живут рядом с тобой, защищают от захватчиков, помогают женщинам при родах, другие прячутся в лесах, якшаются с волками и воронами, не позволяют приближаться к своим святилищам, а если кто-то все же осмеливается - убивают, и даже время от времени превращаются в животных. С кем ты станешь торговать?  
  
\- Темные маги прогоняли магглов от святилищ старых богов?  
  
\- Конечно, - кивнул Драко. – От мест, где они проникали в наш мир, от их зачарованных замков и проклятых водоемов. Мы спасли не меньше магглов, чем светлые, пусть даже не ради них самих. Казалось бы, они должны были понимать, что им следует держаться подальше от логова чародеек или других опасных мест, но порой магглы бывают невообразимо глупы. Так начались наши ночные рейды. Мы крали еду.  
  
\- Эту клятву вы нарушили? Не укради?  
  
\- Нет. Все было намного серьезнее. Не забывай, это случилось задолго до появления министерства и даже до Мерлина. Ваши не так уж стремились защищать магглов, держа их за низших существ. Все волшебники были, в основном, чистокровными. Никому не было никакого дела, если время от времени мы убивали маггла-другого, главное, чтобы не трогали никого с колдовской кровью.  
  
Я не помню всего, но знаю, что однажды наступила великая засуха. Дождя не было несколько лет. Ваши попробовали перенаправить ближайшие реки, а когда те начали высыхать, пришлось искать подземные источники. В конце концов им не оставалось ничего, кроме… Ты знаешь, что делают светлые, чтобы урожай был обильным? Мне кажется, магглы до сих пор кое-где так поступают.  
  
\- Понятия не имею. Что они делают?  
  
\- Они совокупляются на полях, как кролики. Сейчас такое вряд ли увидишь, но лет двести назад этот способ считался действенным. Во время той засухи это было последней надеждой светлых. Ты можешь себе представить – ведьмы и колдуны трахаются на пыльном поле, словно животные? Очень достойно.  
  
\- Но темные маги этого не делали? – спросил Гарри, не обратив внимания на сарказм.  
  
\- Конечно нет. Мы знали, что бесполезно проливать наше семя на землю. У самых мощных наших заклинаний всегда был один источник – кровь.  
  
Он помедлил, и тишина показалась оглушительной. Даже теперь сделанное тогда казалось грандиозным. Казалось, древняя темная магия, от которой невозможно очиститься, до сих пор пятнает его душу.  
  
\- Драко?  
  
\- Я думаю, - негромко произнес слизеринец, - что мы перестали надеяться на вас, когда начали умирать леса. Мы знали, что делать, но между нами и вами было соглашение. Для большинства заклинаний довольно и маггловской крови, но для чего-то по-настоящему сильного нужна чистая. Однажды ночью мы отправились на поля и…  
  
\- …убили кого-то, - закончил Гарри.  
  
\- Ведьму. И не просто убили, - возразил Драко. Его голос звучал отрешенно, словно он вспоминал о том, что совершил сам, а не полузабытое деяние предков. - Мы словно обезумели. Мы как будто знали, что это изменит все. Не просто призовет дождь, а сделает разрыв между нами и остальными необратимым. Значит, наше деяние должно было быть достойным такого разрыва. Мы воспользовались не палочками, а ножами, маленькими кремниевыми ножами для приготовления ингредиентов. Сначала мы перерезали ей горло, потом запястья. Мы разорвали ее на кусочки и разбросали их по полю. Мы напоили землю ее кровью. И за все время не проронили ни звука.  
  
\- Вот какую клятву вы нарушили, - произнес Гарри. – Убили колдунью.  
  
\- Это убийство стало своего рода заклятием. Мы принесли ее в жертву, чтобы напитать нашу магию. Не успели первые капли крови упасть на землю, а над нами уже собрались тучи. Когда мы закончили, бушевала гроза - впервые за несколько лет. Ну а когда засуха прекратилась, светлые маги и магглы сочли удобным заклеймить нас навеки.  
  
\- Разве можно их винить? – по голосу Гарри было ясно, что «трахаться, как кролики» он считает гораздо лучшим решением. – Вы убили одну из них…  
  
\- Гарри, - Драко отодвинулся, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо. – Разве я сказал, что ведьма была светлой?  
  
У гриффиндорца перехватило дыхание.  
  
\- Вы убили одну из своих?  
  
\- Конечно. Добровольно отданная кровь гораздо могущественней. Жертва должна была быть нашей. Только так мы могли не запятнать себя в этом расколе.  
  
Гарри ничего не сказал, но тишина показалась Драко неутешительной. Кровавый ритуал, породивший яростное противостояние между темными и светлыми магами, был представлен на суд Гарри, и они оба понимали, что хотя сам Драко не участвовал в тех событиях, он их одобрял. Разница между темными и светлыми магами заключалась лишь в их видении магии – как послушного инструмента или опасного, живого бытия. То, что темные прекратили засуху и ценой одной жизни спасли всех, не имело значения. Они нарушили правило, благодаря которому сохранялся непрочный мир, и с тех пор не изменили своим убеждениям.  
  
Клятвопреступники. Убийцы.  
  
\- Ты все еще любишь меня? – спросил Драко, стиснув амулет в ладони. – Теперь, когда знаешь?  
  
Вместо ответа Гарри обнял его крепче и прижался щекой к светлым волосам.  
  
У Драко в голове не укладывалось, как гриффиндорец может прикасаться к нему. По крайней мере старая шкура почти полностью сошла, сделав его тело белоснежным и сияющим. Только на хвосте и на спине осталось несколько лоскутков. Драко ненавидел свою чешую. У его человеческой кожи был хоть какой-то цвет. Чешуя же казалась ему мертвенно-бледной, и оставшиеся, неполинявшие участки только все ухудшали.  
  
Но Гарри явно думал не так, как все остальные. Где все видели закоренелого темного мага, гриффиндорец видел кого-то, нуждающегося в защите. Весь волшебный мир считал Драко просто-напросто избалованным отпрыском Малфоев, все в школе были уверены, что он жульничает в квиддич (и не без основания, должен был признать Драко), а клан Уизли наверняка полагал, что каждое полнолуние Малфои приносят в жертву чистокровных рыжеволосых волшебников. В глазах кого угодно Драко был самым настоящим проклятием. Он понятия не имел, почему Гарри думает по-другому, и, что еще хуже, не знал, сам ли он тому причиной. На мгновение ему захотелось разбить амулет о стену, но страх того, что могло за этим последовать, побудил его отбросить эти мысли.  
  
Ощутив спазм в спине, Драко подумал, что это очередная судорога, но еще один, сильнее, и на этот раз в хвосте, разубедил его. В панике он дернулся из рук Гарри, но опоздал. Так же стремительно, как когда он превращался в полувиверну, его тело принимало прежний вид. Остатки старой шкуры сползли, кожа вновь стала бледно-розовой, с глаз исчезла пленка, а когти втянулись. У него под кожей словно ползали змеи, от которых некуда было деваться. Застонав, Драко скорчился в объятьях Гарри, крепко вцепившись в него и чувствуя, как снова сдвигаются кости.  
  
Хвост превратился в ноги, и юноша подумал, что не надо было оставлять мантию в другой кабинке. Еще через несколько секунд к нему окончательно вернулся человеческий облик. Задыхаясь, Драко обессилено лежал, ожидая, пока тело успокоится.  
  
\- Ты в порядке? – спросил гриффиндорец, склонившись над ним. – Твой хвост словно взбесился.  
  
Если бы Драко не был так смущен оттого, что лежал у Гарри в объятьях совершенно голый, он что-нибудь ответил бы. Слава богу, что свет факелов был неярким, как это бывало ночью. В темноте он чувствовал себя не таким уязвимым.  
  
Когда слабость отступила, Драко сел и посмотрел на гриффиндорца.  
  
\- Да. В порядке. Просто превращаться не очень-то приятно.  
  
\- Ты так напрягся. Я даже испугался, что ты можешь пораниться.  
  
\- Уже все нормально, - отозвался Драко.  
  
Он внимательно разглядывал гриффиндорца, радуясь, что можно больше не волноваться о непредсказуемых реакциях собственного тела. Тусклый свет отражался в глазах Гарри и раскрашивал его лицо оранжевым и чернильно-черным. Драко смотрел, как всполохи играют у него на скулах, пока не решил, что просто смотреть недостаточно.  
  
\- Раньше у меня был змеиный язык, - мягко произнес он. – Давай на этот раз сделаем все как полагается.  
  
Он подался вперед, коснулся лица Гарри и накрыл его губы своими. Гриффиндорец резко притянул его ближе, и Драко вздрогнул от неожиданности. Обнаженный, он чувствовал себя немного неуютно, прижимаясь к одетому Гарри, но у него не было особого желания волноваться по этому поводу. Когда Гарри пробежался пальцами по его волосам и наклонил голову так, чтобы было удобнее, Драко и вовсе стало все равно. Но он не ожидал, что другая рука гриффиндорца соскользнет с его талии, прокрадется к ягодицам и прижмет его к Поттеру. Ахнув, он отпрянул, но, заметив удивленный взгляд Гарри, расслабился.  
  
\- Ты понятия не имеешь, насколько сильный, – усмехнулся он.  
  
\- Я не хотел, - запнулся тот. – То есть… я не хотел вот так тебя хватать.  
  
\- Рьяный львенок, - Драко поглядел через плечо и снова на Гарри: - А руку-то не убрал.  
  
\- Кажется, ты еще не совсем крепко держишься на ногах, - лукаво ответил Гарри, и на его губах появилась несмелая улыбка. – Не хочу, чтобы ты упал.  
  
\- Какой предусмотрительный гриффиндорец, - хмыкнул Драко. Он потянулся за новым поцелуем, амулет качнулся на короткой веревочке и прижался к груди Гарри. Драко заметил это только когда тот отстранился и приподнял пузырек, с любопытством разглядывая его.  
  
\- Там кусочек бумаги внутри? – спросил он. – Это же не на крови сделано, нет?  
  
\- Нет, не на крови, - отозвался Драко, чувствуя, как несмотря на горячую воду похолодела кровь у него в жилах. Ему ужасно захотелось забрать амулет у гриффиндорца и сдержаться помогло только опасение, что тот сочтет это весьма подозрительным. – Это просто амулет на удачу, я тебе говорил.  
  
\- Ага, - задумчиво ответил Гарри, завороженный мерцанием меда на свету. – Раньше я его у тебя не видел.  
  
\- Я сделал его после того, как на нас напали в подземельях, - сказал Драко, отводя взгляд. Он не доверял неконтролируемой легелименции гриффиндорца. – Чтобы обезопасить себя хоть как-нибудь.  
  
Гарри отпустил виал, и тот упал Драко на грудь.  
  
\- Теперь у тебя есть я.  
  
\- Да, - Драко все еще не мог заставить себя посмотреть на него. – Я… я думаю, нам пора выбираться отсюда. Надо сказать всем, что я… что мы готовы вернуться. Но сначала надо принять душ, а то я пахну, как змея.  
  
\- Я думаю, ты пахнешь замечательно, - заметил Гарри, но отпустил его. – Значит, в душ?  
  
\- Мы уже в душе, - напомнил ему слизеринец. – Просто убери чары, которые не дают воде утекать.  
  
\- Почему я?  
  
\- Потому что моя палочка где-то под водой, - объяснил Драко.  
  
Состроив страдальческую гримасу, Гарри вытащил палочку и вышел из кабинки, не заметив, как Драко отшатнулся в тень, когда он отодвинул занавеску. Было слышно, как он распечатывает стоки, один за другим. Вскоре уровень воды значительно понизился. Прислонившись к стене, Драко вздохнул и принялся ждать, пока гриффиндорец закончит. Просто от возможности стоять прямо он все больше и больше чувствовал себя человеком.  
  
\- Ну вот, готово. Вот твоя палочка. Я и одежду твою нашел, но не думаю, что ты захочешь ее надевать, - Гарри положил у входа в кабинку Драко мокрую тряпку, в которой с трудом угадывалась школьная мантия.  
  
\- Ничего, - сказал Драко, забирая палочку, - Пэнси наверняка оставила снаружи чистую мантию.  
  
\- А… ладно,- Гарри посмотрел на ряды кабинок. – Что ж, тогда, думаю, надо помыться.  
  
Драко недоуменно нахмурился, но потом сообразил, что Гарри собирается принимать душ в другой кабинке. Он ощутил одновременно облегчение и сожаление. С одной стороны, он бы не возражал против еще пары-тройки поцелуев, с другой – не хотел лишний раз привлекать внимание Гарри к амулету.  
  
\- Да, - кивнул он. – Не уходи без меня, ладно?  
  
Вместо того чтобы использовать старое мыло, лежащее в ржавых мыльницах, он воспользовался чистящим заклинанием и сполоснулся холодной водой. Полотенец не было, так что ему пришлось высушиться с помощью чар. Выглянув из-за занавески, чтобы убедиться, что гриффиндорец еще в душе, он быстро прошел к двери. Несмотря на то, что Драко привык к общим душевым, находясь обнаженным рядом с Гарри, он чувствовал себя ужасно неловко.  
  
Холодный пещерный воздух заставил Драко поежиться. За дверью его и вправду ждала свежая одежда, а также Винсент и Грегори, играющие в карты прямо на полу. Они даже не взглянули в его сторону, но юношу это не удивило. Его предыдущее превращение тоже случилось в Хогвартсе, во время зимних каникул, и у Винсента с Грегори наверняка до сих пор случались кошмары из-за той истерики, которую закатил Драко, когда эти двое нечаянно увидели его. В этот раз они не собирались рисковать и старались даже краем глаза на него не смотреть.  
  
\- Можете отчаливать, - сказал им Драко, забирая одежду. – Я вернулся.  
  
Грегори немедленно поднялся, но Винсент сначала собрал карты и поглядел на Драко через плечо.  
  
\- Поттер еще с тобой? – спросил он.  
  
\- Конечно, - оставив дверь полуоткрытой, Драко шагнул в сторону, чтобы его не было видно, и принялся одеваться. – Что тут творилось, пока меня не было?  
  
\- Ничего особенного. Пэнси заставляет всех заниматься после уроков. Тед провел испытания, чтобы набрать команду, но пока не говорит, кого выбрал. О тебе опять пишут в газетах, - Винсент протянул Драко смятый «Пророк».  
  
Нехороший, липкий ужас охватил Драко.  
  
\- Опять? Вы что, читали всю эту чушь?  
  
\- По дороге в Хогвартс нам время от времени попадались выброшенные газеты. Мы их читали, - Винсент потянулся и зевнул. – Это сегодняшняя. Пэнси из-за нее в ярости.  
  
\- Замечательно, - Драко зажал газету в зубах и застегнул мантию. Зашнуровав ботинки, он развернул «Пророк» и чуть не выронил, увидев заголовки.  
  
  
«МАЛФОЙ ПРИЗНАЛСЯ, ЧТО ОН ТЕМНЫЙ МАГ.  
  
Исконный недруг волшебного мира нашел убежище в Хогвартсе.  
  
Несколько учеников и преподавателей, пожелавшие сохранить свои имена в тайне, опасаясь возможной мести, сообщили нам, что директор Дамблдор лично обратился с речью к обитателям школы и подтвердил, что Драко, сын Пожирателя смерти Люциуса Малфоя, действительно является темным магом.  
  
«Дамблдор сказал, что Малфой заслужил его доверие, - говорит один из наших информаторов, - но лично я не понимаю, что такого полезного он сделал. Он просто старается держаться ото всех подальше. Он даже не ест вместе с нами. А в этой своей мантии с капюшоном он на самом деле похож на темных магов из книжек».  
  
Для наших магглорожденных читателей, которые могут не понять всю важность подобных новостей, мы должны пояснить, что темные маги искушены в кровавых ритуалах и страшных преступлениях, совершаемых под покровом ночи. Это самая суть темной магии. К тому же темные маги практикуют одну из наиболее опасных, извращенных и запрещенных форм магии - некромансию. История изобилует рассказами об их деяниях, и хотя число темных магов с годами уменьшилось, теперь очевидно, что кое-кто из них до сих пор скрывается среди нас.  
  
Теперь, с благословения директора Дамблдора, они нашли укрытие среди наших детей. Нет никаких сомнений, что недавние происшествия, о которых мы рассказывали читателям ранее – отравление пятерых студентов, а также ужасный взрыв галлюцинариума, от которого несколько пострадавших, в том числе и сам Гарри Поттер, едва не лишились рассудка - связаны с присутствием в школе Драко Малфоя.  
  
У нас даже есть основания утверждать, что Малфой в приступе ярости напал на школьного завхоза и едва не убил его. Хотя причины нападения остаются неясными, некоторые читатели могут задуматься, не было ли это попыткой жертвоприношения, пресеченной только благодаря Гарри Поттеру?  
  
«Просто ужас, - сообщает один из преподавателей. – Я увидал Малфоя рядом с покалеченным Филчем, а Гарри – Гарри Поттер, я имею в виду – стоял между ними, будто едва успел остановить убивца».  
  
Еще большую тревогу вызывает то, что темный маг не просто скрывается в школе, но много времени проводит в компании Мальчика-Который-Выжил. Кто знает, какое влияние он может оказать на впечатлительного, воспитанного магглами юношу, которому уже так много пришлось вынести за свою недолгую жизнь? Совсем недавно эти двое исчезли из виду, а директор Дамблдор ограничился лишь коротким заявлением, что они приходят в себя после недавней схватки с несколькими студентами Равенкло и Хаффлпафа.  
  
Однако мы можем подвергнуть сомнению его заявление о том, что они пострадали защищаясь, и не только потому, что ни один честный волшебник никогда не стал бы защищать темного мага, но и потому, что исчезли также несколько других студентов. Некоторые из наших информаторов утверждают, что пропавшие ученики находятся в лазарете Хогвартса, а другие – что они в клинике Св. Мунго.  
  
Мы считаем, что родители имеют право знать, как долго школа находится под влиянием темных магов. Люциус Малфой был одним из самых видных попечителей Хогвартса и важной фигурой в инициации ряда преобразований. Теперь власть Малфоев в Хогвартсе перешла к его сыну, приобретшему благодаря своей жесткой линии поведения определенную репутацию в Министерстве.  
  
Особенно сильно влияние Малфоя на факультет Слизерин. Наши источники подтверждают, что отсутствовавшие несколько месяцев студенты Слизерина прибыли в школу среди ночи несколько дней назад, и что вместе с Драко Малфоем их встречали директор Дамблдор и Гарри Поттер».  
  
  
Неудивительно, что Пэнси в ярости. Одно дело - признаться самому, но бросать тень подозрения на детей непростительно. Драко еще повезло, что Пэнси не ворвалась в душевую с требованиями, чтобы он что-нибудь сделал. Ему не хотелось думать о потоке родителей, который вот-вот хлынет в школу, чтобы защитить от него своих детей.  
  
\- Ты в порядке? – спросил Гарри, выйдя из душа. – Ты выглядишь больным.  
  
\- Я и чувствую себя больным, - отозвался Драко и протянул ему газету.  
  
Пока Гарри читал, слизеринец запустил руку в волосы, раздумывая, как можно скорректировать его план остаться в Хогвартсе, пока Волдеморт и «Пророк» не погубили все.  
  
\- Рано или поздно это все равно стало бы известно, - сказал Гарри.  
  
\- Я надеялся, у меня будет больше времени, - сердито отозвался Драко и с размаху ударил кулаком по стене. Руку пронзила боль, и юноша поморщился – раны так и не зажили полностью и, наверное, никогда не заживут.  
  
\- А я-то был уверен, что все нас поддерживают, - вздохнул Гарри. Он свернул газету и сунул ее в карман. – Но, наверное, вековую вражду не прекратишь за одну ночь.  
  
Драко принялся расхаживать взад-вперед, размышляя. Они вложили столько сил и времени в организацию предательства Темного лорда, в планирование побега истинных рыцарей Вальпургии, в подготовку укрытия для их детей, пока те добирались до Хогвартса, и теперь все оказалось под угрозой из-за одной-единственной газетной статьи!  
  
***  
  
Он ожидал, что придется красться через гостиную на цыпочках, чтобы не попасться на глаза Пэнси и избегнуть ее гнева, но, к его удивлению, в комнате почти никого не было. Только Винсент и Грегори ждали их у дверей. Драко воспользовался моментом и огляделся. Свалку из одеял и подушек посреди комнаты более-менее привели в порядок. Между одеялами валялись книги, свитки и перья. На столах красовались блюда с фруктами и сладостями – наверняка любезность эльфов, старавшихся хоть как-то загладить вину.  
  
\- Мне нужно увидеть Дамблдора, - сказал Драко, только ради Гарри. Он знал, что двое его телохранителей последуют за ним безо всяких объяснений. – Пойдешь со мной?  
  
\- Конечно, - кивнул тот.  
  
Рядом с гриффиндорцем и в сопровождении Грега и Винсента Драко чувствовал себя гораздо уверенней, но на всякий случай позволил Гарри выйти из гостиной первым. Никто не осмелится напасть на Мальчика-Который-Выжил, а если даже и нападут, Драко верил в его боевые навыки достаточно, чтобы чувствовать себя в безопасности позади него.  
  
\- Винсент, - бросил он через плечо, - так значит, отбор в команду уже начался?  
  
\- Тед сказал, что для полноценного отбора не хватает времени, - ответил тот. – Остался кое-кто, кто был раньше, но нужно подыскать замену Эларону, Мэтью, Ризаэль и…  
  
\- Ясно, - Драко не стал слушать дальше. Некоторые из отсутствующих присоединились к его отцу, кто-то просто исчез. Драко не знал, почему – может, их убил Волдеморт, а может, они просто спрятались. Может, даже присоединились к Волдеморту и погибли, когда Драко спалил свой дом. Или он прикончил кого-то из них по пути. Он же не видел лицо Пожирателя, которого иссушил до смерти. Мог ли тот быть его бывшим товарищем по команде? Драко не было его жаль, но все же…  
  
Остаток пути к кабинету Дамблдора они проделали молча.  
  
Обрадовавшись, что старый пароль все еще действует, Драко шагнул вперед, но вдруг остановился. Прежде, когда он приходил сюда, с ним всегда был Северус, а в те редкие случаи, когда Драко встречался с Дамблдором без крестного, это происходило или на территории Слизерина или когда рядом был Гарри. Теперь же он стоял у подножия лестницы и чувствовал себя юным, неопытным мальчишкой, в первый раз готовящимся войти в Министерство.  
  
\- Драко? – произнес Гарри. – Все в порядке?  
  
\- Просто немного нервничаю, - ответил юноша. И, проглотив комок в горле, обернулся к друзьям: - Оставайтесь здесь. Мы скоро вернемся.  
  
Глубоко вздохнув, он вошел и тут же ошеломленно распахнул глаза, увидев, что Северус уже сидит напротив директорского стола. Мастер зелий явно не удивился появлению юношей.  
  
\- Мистер Малфой, Гарри, - улыбнулся Дамблдор. – Пожалуйста, садитесь. Мы ждали вас.  
  
\- Рад, что я вас не разочаровал, - отозвался Драко. – Как вы узнали, что я приду?  
  
\- Ваш наставник очень в вас верит, - лукаво улыбнулся старик. – Он сказал, что вы превратитесь обратно этим утром и захотите исправить ситуацию, сложившуюся после сегодняшней статьи. Вопрос лишь в том, как вы собираетесь это сделать.  
  
\- Я… - Драко постарался подготовиться к неодобрению крестного. Он знал, что тот назовет любой придуманный им план бесполезным и глупым – таким уж был Северус. – Я хочу дать интервью Рите Скитер.  
  
Увидев их ошарашенные лица, Драко утешил себя тем, что его назовут не просто глупым, а сумасшедшим. Это гораздо лучше, не правда ли?  
  
\- Должен признать, - произнес, наконец, Дамблдор, - что я ожидал более тонкого маневра.  
  
\- В этой семье не знают, что такое тонкие маневры, - уколол Северус.  
  
\- Кое-что нам все же удалось сохранить в секрете, - Драко искоса взглянул на наставника. Но намеки никогда на того не действовали – он и бровью не повел. Драко продолжал: - Скрытность нам больше не поможет. Мне нужно действовать решительно, пока министерство и бог знает сколько родителей не пришли за моей головой.  
  
\- В самом деле, совы не устают доставлять мне гневные послания, - кивнул Дамблдор. – В основном вопиллеры. В более сдержанных письмах родители заявляют, что собираются забрать своих детей не позднее завтрашнего дня.  
  
Драко живо представил себе несколько дюжин родителей, прочесывающих школу якобы в поиске собственных чад, но на самом деле охотящихся за одиноким Малфоем.  
  
\- Значит, я должен дать это интервью как можно скорее. Если возможно – уже сегодня.  
  
\- Так скоро? – засомневался Дамблдор.  
  
\- Безо всякой подготовки? – резко поинтересовался Снейп. – Ты сумасшедший или просто дурак?  
  
\- Я справился с министерством и вытащил отца из Азкабана, - огрызнулся Драко. – Безо всякой подготовки.  
  
Увидев яростный взгляд и побелевшие, вцепившиеся в подлокотники кресла пальцы крестного, юноша понял, что тот вот-вот потеряет терпение. Он заговорил спокойнее:  
  
\- Мне вовсе не обязательно им нравиться. Надо только заставить их задуматься, засомневаться. Ты же знаешь, что я могу это сделать.  
  
\- Твой отец снимет шкуру с нас обоих, - пробормотал Мастер зелий.  
  
\- Я не стану возражать, - пожал плечами Драко, - потому что тогда я буду знать наверняка, что он жив.  
  
Дамблдор взял перо и развернул чистый свиток пергамента.  
  
\- Очень хорошо. Я сообщу мисс Скитер о вашем желании дать интервью при условии, что она не станет пользоваться быстропишущим пером. Если вы хотите, чтобы оно попало в завтрашний «Пророк», лучше встретиться с ней сегодня. Около полудня вам будет удобно?  
  
\- Сколько сейчас времени?  
  
\- Занятия только что начались. У вас будет пара часов, чтобы подготовиться.  
  
Драко попытался унять нервозность.  
  
\- Где мы будем беседовать?  
  
\- В каком-нибудь безопасном месте, - ответил старик, решительно поставив жирную точку. – Думаю, в Большом зале, во время урока Хагрида. Кажется, в это время там как раз будут заниматься гриффиндорцы и слизеринцы.  
  
\- И нам придется закончить быстро, потому что начнется обед, - закончил Драко.  
  
\- Именно, - Дамблдор закончил писать и запечатал свиток, замысловато взмахнув палочкой. – Я немедленно отправлю послание. Но кроме этого я хотел бы поговорить с вами о мистере Филче.  
  
\- Вот как? – Драко было интересно – может, старик хочет, чтобы он извинился за то, что чуть не прикончил сквиба? Если так, ему придется ждать очень долго. К счастью, Дамблдор не стал настаивать.  
  
\- Мы допросили его, используя Веритасерум, и он признался, что несет ответственность за несколько актов саботажа, включая те, на которые мы не обратили внимания, посчитав их случайностями, и те, которые еще не произошли. Однако мы не знаем, для чего предназначались руны, которые он написал на входе в Слизерин. Он не успел закончить текст.  
  
\- Он срисовывал их с какого-то пергамента, - сказал Драко, вспомнив, что видел в руках сквиба, когда погнался за ним.  
  
\- Да, там было что-то вроде уравнения, где ваш вход был обозначен как нечто, на что будет воздействовать другое заклинание. Но Филч не знает, какое.  
  
\- Очень убедительно, - пробормотал Драко.  
  
\- Темный лорд не настолько доверял ему, чтобы рассказать, - пояснил Северус. – Он знал, что в конце концов мы разоблачим его марионетку.  
  
\- Но почему Филч переметнулся на сторону Волдеморта? – спросил Гарри, не заметив, как поежился Драко, услышав это имя, и тем более не обратив внимания на реакцию Северуса. – Он же сквиб.  
  
\- Верно, - вздохнул Дамблдор. – Но Темному лорду все равно, кого использовать. В прошлом он не раз прибегал к услугам полукровок. Для него главное их повиновение, и в этом отношении Филч подходил прекрасно.  
  
\- Но почему? – не унимался Гарри.  
  
\- За прожитые годы в Аргусе накопилось немало горечи и зависти. Многие волшебники смотрят на него с жалостью, а кое-кто откровенно насмехается. Неспособность к магии сделала его легкой мишенью для жестокости магов и лжи Волдеморта.  
  
Драко закатил глаза. Может, Дамблдору и не хотелось признавать, что Филч был садистом, обожавшим издеваться над детьми, но все обитатели Хогвартса знали это, и именно это было причиной их презрения. Филч был прекрасным примером того, к чему приводит смешение волшебной и маггловской крови – бессильным, завистливым и легко контролируемым существом.  
  
\- И это все? – спросил он. – Филч подверг нас всех опасности, и теперь мы должны сидеть и ждать, пока случится то, что он там подготовил?  
  
\- Не совсем, - покачал головой Дамблдор. Мы стерли руны со входа в Слизерин и с нескольких мест снаружи замка. Я попросил кентавров быть особенно бдительными. Хоть они и позволили слизеринцам пройти, но любого колдуна, который встретится им сейчас, они, скорее всего, убьют. Пока я здесь, на Хогвартс никто не нападет.  
  
\- Разве что разъяренные родители, явившиеся за моей головой, - пробормотал Драко.  
  
\- Ничего подобного не случится.  
  
Однако слова старика не убедили Драко. Через несколько минут он вместе с крестным и Гарри покинул кабинет. Вынужденный расстаться с гриффиндорцем у дверей класса арифмантики, он почувствовал себя еще хуже. Позволив себе быстрый поцелуй, Драко улыбнулся, увидев ошеломленное выражение на лице Гарри.  
  
\- Увидимся после занятий?  
  
\- Так нескоро? У меня Защита третьим уроком, но я могу пропустить, чтобы ты не был совсем один на этом интервью. Никому не пожелаю остаться со Скитер один на один.  
  
\- Присутствие Гарри Поттера рядом с Драко Малфоем, открыто признанным темным магом, только все усложнит, - покачал головой Драко. – Не волнуйся. Я имел с ней дело раньше. Я справлюсь.  
  
Он шагнул назад, и Гарри неохотно отправился в класс. Услышав раздраженное ворчание Северуса, Драко повернулся и нагнал крестного у лестницы. Встав рядом, он принялся ждать, пока та повернет к ним.  
  
\- Дурацкая затея, - хмуро проворчал крестный. – Наивно полагая, что сможешь завоевать симпатию волшебного мира, ты играешь с огнем.  
  
\- Если ты против того, чтобы я это делал, тебе следовало высказаться раньше.  
  
\- А толку-то? Ты явно принял решение. Я знаю, что если Малфой что-то решил, переубеждать его бесполезно, и неважно, насколько глупа затея, - Мастер зелий мрачно взглянул на крестника, словно побуждая его не согласиться. – Будь очень осторожен. Да, ты неплохо умеешь манипулировать другими, но эта женщина могла обвести кого угодно вокруг пальца, когда тебя еще на свете не было.  
  
\- Отец бы…  
  
\- Нет, Драко, - Северус шагнул на лестницу и повернулся к нему. – Сейчас не имеет значения то, что сделал бы Люциус. Ты не можешь полагаться на то, как поступил бы кто-то другой. Теперь наше будущее зависит от того, как поступит Драко Малфой.  
  
Когда лестница повернулась, унося его наставника к другой двери, Драко почувствовал себя страшно одиноким и замерзшим сильнее, чем в буране Волдеморта.


	17. Рита Скитер берет у Драко интервью

Тенью проскользнув через многолюдный замок, Драко вошел в Большой зал и сел за ближайший к дверям стол. Наблюдавшие за кладкой яиц единственной выжившей гидры хаффлпафцы и равенкловцы с любопытством посмотрели на него. И продолжали опасливо коситься в его сторону весь урок, но занятие прошло без происшествий.  
  
Когда прозвенел колокол, Хагрид распустил класс и осторожно приблизился к слизеринцу.  
  
\- Прячься аль нет, все одно никто не забудет, шо ты натворил, - начал он. – И мош сказать Снейпу, что боле никаких гидр для него не будет, так что неча те тут околачиваться.  
  
\- Через час, - отозвался Драко, даже не потрудившись поднять голову, - я буду иметь удовольствие дать интервью мисс Скитер, для «Ежедневного Пророка». Мы с ней будем беседовать здесь, во время урока.  
  
\- Чего? – распахнул глаза Хагрид. – Сёдня? Тут?  
  
\- Именно, - царственно выпрямившись, Драко надменно взглянул на него. – И если ты будешь держать рот на замке, я не скажу, что ты - один из темных магов, скрывающихся в Хогвартсе.  
  
\- Я не темный! – взревел Хагрид, нависнув над Драко. – Ты все врешь!  
  
\- Когда это останавливало Скитер? – юноша улыбнулся и пробежался рукой по волосам. – Ты же не думаешь, что твоя воображаемая анонимность защитит тебя от меня?  
  
Он не ждал ответа, и был прав – Хагрид поспешил отойти к студентам, уже начавшим собираться возле гнезда гидры. Улыбка Драко немедленно исчезла. Он сразу понял, кто рассказал Скитер о том, что он едва не убил Филча. Из немногих осведомленных только Хагрид мог быть настолько глуп, чтобы разболтать все прессе.  
  
Весь следующий час он провел в напряженных размышлениях о том, что будет говорить, то барабаня пальцами по столу, то расхаживая туда-сюда.  
  
Темные маги не зря никогда не пытались возражать своим обвинителям. Разве они никогда не совершали ночных рейдов, не крали еду, не проклинали ни о чем не подозревающих волшебников и не заманивали ночных путников в чащи и болота? О, еще как. Не занимались некромантией? Занимались. Никогда не служили Волдеморту? Многие служили.  
  
Драко опустился в кресло. Сцепил ладони, закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, - прошептал он. – Пожалуйста, помоги мне все сделать правильно.  
  
Он велел себе подумать. Чего он хочет добиться с помощь этого интервью? Что ему нужно? Убедить родителей студентов, что он не представляет опасности для их детей. Дать им понять, что он не чудовище из сказок, что темная магия не обязательно означает зло. Что он на их стороне в войне против Волдеморта.  
  
Волдеморт – вот на чем нужно сделать акцент. Светлые маги любят говорить «враг моего врага – мой друг». Темные маги считают такого врага инструментом, который можно использовать, но в целом смысл тот же… Драко медленно выдохнул. Теперь у него появилась уверенность, что он справится.  
  
Двери зала распахнулись и вошла Рита Скитер. Она мгновенно устремила на юношу хищный взгляд, но Драко уже чувствовал себя достаточно уверенно, чтобы суметь справиться с приступом нервной тошноты.  
  
\- Мистер Малфой, - торжествующе улыбнулась Скитер. – Не могу передать, как меня порадовало ваше приглашение. Вы определенно взбудоражили весь волшебный мир.  
  
\- Думаю, эта честь принадлежит вашим статьям, - Драко слегка склонил голову в знак приветствия.  
  
Занимающиеся в другом конце зада студенты заметили появление журналистки и принялись заинтригованно перешептываться. Хагрид постарался быстренько загородить им обзор и нервно оглянулся на Драко.  
  
\- С нашей последней встречи прошло несколько лет, - сказала ведьма, садясь напротив Драко. – Вы изменились.  
  
\- Время меняет все, - отозвался юноша. – Должен признаться, пока продолжался ваш творческий отпуск, мне не хватало ваших статей.  
  
Ее улыбка сделалась осторожной.  
  
\- Ну, нам всем нужно отдыхать время от времени.  
  
Она вытащила пергамент и перо, которое в ее руке с длинными наманикюренными ногтями смотрелось немого странно.  
  
\- Дамблдор предупредил, что я не смогу пользоваться моим привычным пером, так что вам придется меня извинить, если время от времени мне придется сверяться с записями. Итак, приступим? Можете ли вы подтвердить слухи о том, что вы темный маг?  
  
\- Могу.  
  
Удивительно, но глаза репортерши заблестели еще сильнее.  
  
\- И как давно?  
  
Драко чуть помедлил и ответил:  
  
\- Я не превратился в темного мага вдруг, ни с того ни с сего. Точно так же я мог бы спросить вас, как долго вы были светлой. Я таким родился.  
  
\- Светлой? – переспросила она. – Так вы называете все остальное общество?  
  
С трудом сдержав порыв ответить ей то же, что он когда-то сказал Гарри об изменниках крови и грязнокровках, он с сожалением покачал головой.  
  
\- Нет, боюсь, я просто где-то услышал это название.  
  
\- Значит, это правда, что обитатели школы знали, кто вы, еще до заявления директора?  
  
В вопросе таился подвох. Если он ответит отрицательно, Рита потом сможет уличить его во лжи. Если положительно, может создаться впечатление, что в школе существует какой-то заговор. Поэтому Драко дал расплывчатый ответ:  
  
\- По школе ходили самые разные слухи. Какие-то из них показались некоторым студентам настолько убедительными, что они решились напасть на меня.  
  
\- Вы говорите о нападении, после которого несколько студентов Равенкло и Хаффлпафа оказались в лазарете? Я слышала, что вы наслали на них чуму, сотни ворон, и в конце старались прикончить их молнией.  
  
\- Вас послушать, так я просто великий воин, - покачал головой юноша. Он чуть было не засмеялся, но это могло произвести впечатление, что страдания нападавших забавляли его. Так оно и было, конечно, ублюдки заслужили все, что им досталось, и даже больше, но Скитер не обязательно об этом знать. - Я бы умер, если бы меня не спас Гарри Поттер, - закончил Драко.  
  
\- Нда… это не выглядит особенно правдоподобным. Никто и никогда не защищал темного мага.  
  
\- До сих пор. Гарри немало пришлось вынести и от вас, добрых волшебников, и от прессы. Полагаю, это научило его сочувствию.  
  
\- Но раньше вы с Гарри Поттером не были друзьями, - возразила ведьма. Ее глаза блестели, словно драгоценные камни в оправе очков. – Вы…  
  
\- Я знаю, как вел себя с ним, - перебил ее Драко, надеясь, что выглядит достаточно раскаявшимся. – То, что он сумел простить меня, многое говорит о его характере. Вообще-то мы даже стали друзьями. До возвращения слизеринцев этот год был ужасно одиноким. Если бы его не было со мной, все было бы намного хуже.  
  
Было видно, что Рита не может решить, о чем спросить сначала – о внезапной перемене его отношений с Гарри, или о возвращении слизеринцев. Но колебалась она недолго, зная, что больше заинтересует ее читателей.  
  
\- Поговорим о слизеринцах, - предложила она. – Безо всяких видимых причин несколько дюжин детей внезапно исчезают на несколько месяцев, да так, что даже министерство не может их отыскать, и появляются через несколько месяцев в Хогвартсе.  
  
\- Они сделали то же, что и я в начале учебного года, - объяснил Драко. – Сбежали и спрятались от Сами-знаете-кого.  
  
Называть Темного лорда этим прозвищем было глупо, но пока его лояльность была под сомнением, Драко не отваживался произносить имя Волдеморта перед Скитер. Но ему и не понадобилось - за невозмутимой профессиональной маской журналистки мелькнул страх.  
  
\- Я думала, что Сами-знаете-кому не нужны несовершеннолетние, - осторожно произнесла она. - По крайней мере именно так заявили представители многих семей, чтобы защитить своих детей от допросов, когда он исчез в первый раз.  
  
\- Возраст не помешал бы ему использовать детей в качестве заложников, чтобы повлиять на их родителей, - объяснил Драко. - В последний раз многие были вынуждены служить ему, словно под Империусом, именно из страха, что он убьет их детей. В этот раз мы твердо решили не допустить подобного. В ночь, когда часть Пожирателей оставила Волдеморта, несколько старших студентов Слизерина собрали всех детей сбежавших и укрылись с ними в лесах.  
  
\- Одни? – ошеломленно переспросила Скитер.  
  
Драко почувствовал к ней что-то вроде уважения. Она казалась искренне озабоченной.  
  
\- У них не было удобных постелей, - признал он, - и они вряд ли ели три раза в день, но находились в большей безопасности, чем в любом другом месте.  
  
\- Но кто-нибудь мог бы приютить их.  
  
\- Мы не знали, кому можно доверять, кроме, разве что, Дамблдора. Все случилось так внезапно, что воспользоваться каминной сетью они не успели, иначе добрались бы до Хогвартса быстрее.  
  
\- Что значит «внезапно»? Вы должны были отправиться вместе с ними?  
  
Глубоко вздохнув, Драко начал длинный рассказ о событиях той ночи и о том, что за ними последовало: как неожиданное собрание Пожирателей заставило их с отцом немедленно приступить к воплощению плана, как Драко остался в имении, чтобы уничтожить его, как летел сквозь сотворенный Волдемортом буран и как Гарри нашел его. Рита торопливо записывала, быстро переворачивая пергамент, когда заканчивалось место, и время от времени нетерпеливым жестом велела своему фотографу достать ей чистый лист из сумки. Когда Драко рассказал, как Дамблдор предоставил ему убежище, ведьма не дала ему даже дух перевести.  
  
\- Значит, множество темных магов были вынуждены служить Волдеморту? Получается, их дети тоже темные? Значит ли это, что все студенты Слизерина – темные маги?  
  
\- Кое-кто из них, - ответил Драко, взмолившись, чтобы Пэнси не возненавидела его за это. – Нам легче выжить в лесу в одиночку, и мы можем помочь тем, кто не привык к таким условиям. Но многие из слизеринцев не темные. Они обычные ведьмы и колдуны, чьи родители попали на глаза Сами-знаете-кому просто потому, что их дети дружат с детьми темных магов. Иногда родители знают друг друга. Вот почему слизеринцы ушли все вместе.  
  
Он не стал говорить, что на других факультетах нет темных магов, что они собираются в Слизерине ради безопасности и что даже тогда их слишком мало.  
  
\- Мне больше нечего добавить.  
  
\- То есть, вы не хотите говорить? Или действительно не знаете, кто из слизеринцев темный?  
  
\- Я хочу сказать, что вы почти полностью нас истребили. В таких условиях сложно помнить, кого еще можно поздравить с Рождеством, - Драко не потрудился скрыть прозвучавшую в голосе горечь. – В ваших книгах говорится, что мы настоящие чудовища, хуже самого дьявола. Нас обвиняют во всем. Если кто-то заблудится ночью, говорят, что это темные маги сбили его с пути. Случись чему-то пропасть или кому-то заболеть, люди винят темных магов. Если «честный» волшебник заводит роман, говорят, что его заворожила темная ведьма. Но будь мы и вправду виноваты в каждой такой мелочи, нас были бы тысячи.  
  
\- Сколько же вас?  
  
Драко заколебался. Сказав правду, он открыто признается светлым, что прикончить осталось совсем немногих, солгав, создаст ненужное сейчас угрожающее впечатление.  
  
\- Я не знаю. Мне известны лишь несколько семей, но есть и такие, кто скрылся давным-давно, опасаясь за свои жизни.  
  
Казалось, Рита опять не знает, о чем спросить. Драко понимал, почему. Никто и никогда не говорил ей или кому-то из ее народа, что их книги лгут.  
  
\- Темные маги боятся нас? – спросила она наконец.  
  
\- Разумеется. Мы помним, что творилось всего два поколения назад, когда ведьмы вроде Чудачки Венделин путешествовали из города в город, чтобы дать себя арестовать.  
  
\- Просто потому что она была странной и любила чувствовать, как огонь касается кожи, - пожала плечами Скитер. – Все это знают.  
  
\- Но маггловские суды требовали от обвиняемых имена, чтобы они могли арестовать других. Венделин и такие, как она, выдали сотни темных семей, которых магглы потом застали врасплох дома или в полях, вдали от палочек. Замучили или повесили, если тем повезло, или сожгли, если нет. А с нашей природной сопротивляемостью в смерти на костре вовсе нет ничего приятного, - у него в сознании пронеслись предсмертные вопли и память об обугливающейся плоти. Юноша обхватил себя руками и с дрожью вздохнул. – Обычно родители жертвовали собой, чтобы позволить детям убежать, но часто те не успевали. Толпы магглов и «честные» волшебники следили за этим.  
  
\- Вам, вероятно, очень горько говорить об этом, - заметила Скитер. – Должно быть, вы очень боялись признаваться в том, кто вы. Как вы полагаете, что подумают ваши родители? В конце концов, до этих пор ни одна семья темных магов не раскрывала свой секрет.  
  
Минутное облегчение от того, что Скитер начала открыто ему симпатизировать, испарилось, как только она заговорила о семье Драко.  
  
\- Полагаю, они не обрадуются. Но я не знаю, живы ли они вообще.  
  
\- Вы ничего не слышали о них? До сих пор?  
  
Драко покачал головой.  
  
\- Сами-знаете-кто едва не убил меня. Я не удивлюсь, если ему удалось схватить моих родителей. Даже думать не хочу, что он мог с ними сделать.  
  
Дальше все пошло более-менее гладко: Рита расспрашивала о его семье, о схватке с Волдемортом, поинтересовалась его мнением об официальной версии истории, а Драко выдавал ей ответы, отрепетированные за предыдущие месяцы на Гарри. Осторожно подкорректировав правду и приукрасив ее небольшой ложью, он рассказал о том, что темные маги просто хотят, чтобы их оставили в покое, и что ночные рейды придумали сказочники - для пущего эффекта. Он не стал говорить о чистокровном превосходстве и пагубном влиянии грязнокровок, настаивая, что темные маги просто-напросто практикуют другой вид магии, и все.  
  
Звон обеденного колокола застал их обоих врасплох. Перед Ритой лежала стопка пергаментов, исписанных с обеих сторон. Улыбнувшись, репортерша убрала бумаги и перо в сумку и с громким щелчком закрыла замок. Драко не мог отвести взгляд от сумки. Внутри находилась невероятная власть, которую он доверил этой хищнице.  
  
\- Жаль, что нам пришлось закончить так рано, - произнесла Скитер, поднимаясь. – В следующий раз я непременно воспользуюсь моим специальным пером – так у меня гораздо лучше получается сосредоточиться на самой истории. Теперь посидите спокойно, мы сделаем фото… - не успел Драко шевельнуться, последовала вспышка камеры. Ему оставалось лишь надеяться, что он выглядит хорошо, и сожалеть, что утром он не успел причесаться нормально, а просто пригладил волосы рукой.  
  
\- Благодарю за то, что уделили мне время, мистер Малфой, - сказала Скитер на прощанье. – Мне понадобится несколько часов, чтобы сделать из этого статью, но я уверена, она будет в завтрашних газетах, или даже в сегодняшнем специальном выпуске.  
  
Когда она ушла, Драко устало обмяк на скамье. Его спина задеревенела, плечи болели, а в рот словно напихали ваты. Он со стоном опустил голову на руки и закрыл глаза. По крайней мере, с этим было покончено, но юноша не мог перестать снова и снова прокручивать разговор в голове, вспоминая, все ли он сказал, что хотел.  
  
\- Эй, ты как?  
  
Драко невольно улыбнулся. Как только он услышал голос Гарри, часть его тревог исчезла.  
  
\- Нормально. Интервью только что закончилось.  
  
\- Как все прошло?  
  
\- Лучше, чем я ожидал, - ответил слизеринец. – Всю дорогу боялся, что меня стошнит, но думаю, все в порядке.  
  
\- Жаль, что я не смог быть с тобой, - сказал Гарри, усаживаясь рядом. – Ты ужасно выглядишь.  
  
\- Не говори так, - застонал Драко, пряча лицо в ладонях. – Они меня сфотографировали. Значит, на этом фото я буду выглядеть как бродяга.  
  
\- Ты никогда в жизни не выглядел как бродяга, - успокоил его Гарри. – Но ты явно устал.  
  
\- Я целую неделю ничего не делал, - возразил Драко.  
  
\- Это вряд ли можно назвать отдыхом…  
  
\- Эй! – послышался возмущенный голос Уизли. – Какого черта слизеринец делает за нашим столом?  
  
Драко резко выпрямился и в ужасе огляделся. И в самом деле, он сидел за гриффиндорским столом, за которым уже начали рассаживаться студенты. Младшие ошеломленно таращились на него, а старшие, увидев выражение его лица, засмеялись. Понадеявшись, что он покраснел не так сильно, как это показалось ему самому, Драко стремительно встал и тут же пошатнулся. Ему пришлось схватиться за край стола, чтобы не упасть. Мигом вскочив, Гарри поддержал его.  
  
\- С тобой точно все в порядке? – спросил гриффиндорец, наклоняясь, чтобы взглянуть Драко в лицо. – Если тебе надо к Помфри…  
  
\- Я просто устал, - покачал головой тот. – После обеда возьму у Северуса какую-нибудь микстуру.  
  
Но Гарри по-прежнему не отпускал его. Драко прошептал:  
  
\- Если ты так и будешь меня держать, они догадаются.  
  
\- Ты против?  
  
Вопрос удивил Драко, хотя, поразмыслив, он понял, что удивляться нечему. Ну что они могут сказать о Гарри такого, что уже не было сказано? Выдать еще парочку едких эпитетов? Очередную грязную статейку? Какое это имеет значение после того, через что он прошел, через что прошли они оба? Драко не пришлось долго думать над ответом.  
  
\- Только если ты против.  
  
Гарри мягко улыбнулся.  
  
\- Ты можешь остаться с нами, если хочешь. Рон переживет.  
  
Позади них раздался протестующий возглас, но Драко усмехнулся и покачал головой.  
  
\- Спасибо, но слизеринцы все равно утащат меня к себе. Ради моего же блага, конечно, - он осторожно высвободился. – Да и твои друзья наверняка захотят убедиться, что пока ты был со мной, я ничего тебе не сделал.  
  
\- Уже, - усмехнулся Гарри. – Рон даже хотел проверить, не припрятал ли ты мои волосы или ногти.  
  
\- Вот видишь? – Драко коснулся спрятанного под мантией амулета. – Иди и докажи, что с тобой все в порядке. Увидимся потом.  
  
\- Вечером?  
  
\- Если получится. Северус наверняка заставит меня весь день готовить зелья, а вечером, думаю, Тед устроит тренировку. Но завтра увидимся, обещаю.  
  
Отвернувшись наконец, он подошел к своему столу и, зная, что все за ним наблюдают, сел между Пэнси и Винсентом. Перед ним появилась тарелка с едой, но Драко лишь вздохнул и отодвинул ее к Винсенту, который что-то благодарно буркнул.  
  
\- Ты должен что-нибудь съесть, - неумолимая Пэнси поставила перед ним тарелку с супом. – А то ты уже похож на Плаксу Миртл больше, чем она сама.  
  
\- Это был непростой семестр, - устало отозвался Драко. – Лучше расскажи что-нибудь хорошее. Сейчас мне это нужнее, чем еда.  
  
\- Тед собрал команду, - сказала девушка.  
  
\- Не хватает только вратаря, - подхватил сидящий рядом с ней Нотт. – Но его я выберу на сегодняшней тренировке. Снейп уже сказал, что ты там будешь.  
  
«Да уж – что угодно, лишь бы ткнуть победой в лицо МакГонагалл, - подумал Драко, - даже если для этого понадобится уработать собственного ученика до полусмерти».  
  
\- Конечно буду. Мне все равно надо привыкнуть играть на своем помеле. Что еще хорошего?  
  
\- Дети, которые отравились яблоками, поправились, - Пэнси кивнула на нескольких ребятишек, сидящих за дальним концом стола. – С занятиями все нормально. Никто нас не беспокоит, разве что несколько равенкловских недоумков постоянно пристают к нашим малышам с расспросами, не темные ли они, и просят показать какое-нибудь заклятие. Не знаю, стараются ли они выяснить, кто из нас темный, или у них просто мозги так устроены.  
  
\- Скорее всего они просто любопытны до неприличия, - кивнул Драко. – Не думаю, что те, кто из-за меня оказался в больнице, уже поправились. Что-нибудь еще?  
  
\- Нам тепло, сухо и уютно, мы не голодаем и каждую ночь спим в нормальных постелях, - добавил Блейз. Когда соседи по столу недоуменно уставились на него, юноша пожал плечами и пояснил: - После стольких месяцев, проведенных в лесу, это стоит упомянуть.  
  
Драко хмыкнул и покосился на Пэнси.  
  
\- Выходит, здесь все же лучше, чем в лесу.  
  
\- Посмотрим, - холодно отозвалась та.  
  
После обеда Драко снова оставил друзей и отправился в лабораторию Северуса. Они сильно отстали от собственного расписания и поэтому, почти не разговаривая, готовили яды и противоядия, словно небольшая фабрика. Время шло, напряжение нарастало, и Драко всей кожей чувствовал невысказанное желание наставника узнать, как прошло интервью. Решив, что тот считает ситуацию безнадежной и потому не заговаривает с ним, юноша чувствовал себя все хуже и хуже. Но, закончив очередное зелье и поставив бутылки на полку, он вдруг подумал, что, может, Северус просто боится его расстроить.  
  
Внезапная эта мысль ошеломила Драко. Это было нечто совершенно новое. Северус никогда не упускал случая высказать свое мнение о поступках крестника – часто жесткое, но всегда искреннее. И неожиданная сдержанность по такому важному поводу не успокоила, а наоборот, заставила Драко еще больше разнервничаться.  
  
\- Думаю, интервью прошло нормально, - выпалил он, не успев как следует обдумать свои слова.  
  
Северус замер и чуть повернулся в его сторону.  
  
\- В самом деле?  
  
\- Да. Скитер не была слишком уж милой, но и не придиралась. В конце она вроде даже начала мне сочувствовать, но на самом деле, думаю, просто пыталась вытянуть побольше информации.  
  
\- Какой именно информации?  
  
\- Я никого больше не назвал, - поторопился уверить Драко. – Просто рассказал немного из истории, немного о Хогвартсе, и напомнил, что теперь мы все на одной стороне, боремся против Темного лорда.  
  
\- Ты называл его «Темным лордом»?  
  
\- Нет. На время он стал «Сами-знаете-кем».  
  
\- Что-нибудь еще?  
  
\- В общем, нет.  
  
\- Хм, - Северус повернулся обратно и снова занялся зельем. – Что ж, хорошо, что они не сделали фото.  
  
Драко замер. Неужели он настолько ужасно выглядит? Он решил хорошенько разглядеть себя в зеркало перед сном.  
  
По крайней мере, работа его немного отвлекла. Он отметил в лежащем на краю стола списке Дамблдора еще одно готовое зелье – крохотный шажочек к победе.  
  
\- Мастер? Можно я вернусь после тренировки и еще немного поработаю? Может, у меня останется время и для своих дел… Я еще не успел обработать монеты…  
  
\- Я заметил, что тебе осталось совсем немного, - Северус указал на столик в углу, где разместились «проекты» Драко. – Ты частенько бросаешь начатое на полдороги, в точности как твой отец. Я уже положил твои монеты в банку с драконьей кровью. Они будут готовы на этой неделе.  
  
Среди всех прочих занятий и забот Снейп вспомнил о чем-то настолько незначительном. Драко едва заметно улыбнулся и опустил голову.  
  
\- Спасибо, крестный.  
  
Северус лишь хмыкнул.  
  
Вскоре Драко отправился на тренировку, по дороге быстренько забежав в гостиную за метлой. Земля подмерзла, но с трибун и с самого поля снег убрали. Несколько слизеринцев, подчиняясь командам Нотта, носились в воздухе. Драко узнал всех кроме вратаря, который, похоже, был из семьи, укрывшейся в лесах. Заметив Драко, Тед немедленно остановил тренировку, спикировал вниз и завис перед ним.  
  
\- Мы отрабатывали основные приемы, но теперь, когда ты здесь, я, пожалуй, выпущу снитч. Пусть попробуют поиграть вместе с ловцом.  
  
\- То есть пусть попробуют не угодить бладжером в собственного ловца, - ухмыльнулся Драко.  
  
\- Не только, - Тед вытащил из кармана яростно трепыхающийся снитч. – Наш новый вратарь, Кайтел Гринсет, научил меня зачаровывать этого красавца так, чтобы он летал, как сумасшедший. Ты сказал, тебе нужно привыкнуть к новой метле - вот заодно и привыкнешь.  
  
\- Поменьше энтузиазма, - проворчал Драко, с сомнением глядя на маленький золотой мячик. Тот дергался так, словно был жутко рассержен.  
  
\- Готов? – спросил Тед.  
  
Усевшись на метлу и понадеявшись, что на этот раз обойдется без приступов паники, Драко кивнул и взлетел. Он завис над Тедом, дожидаясь, когда у того с ладони вспорхнет золотая вспышка. Ему даже не пришлось разворачиваться – помело словно по собственной воле чуть отлетело в сторону, повернулось и рвануло за снитчем.  
  
Как и во время игры с Гарри, Драко лег плашмя, вцепившись пальцами в тонкие гибкие побеги, обвившие древко. Спустя некоторое время он заметил, что побеги надежно обвились вокруг его руки и вполне компенсируют отсутствие современных защитных чар, удерживающих игрока от падения при резких разворотах. Следить за снитчем было нелегко – тот как угорелый носился в небесах, и Драко подгонял метлу, заставляя лететь все быстрей и быстрей, пока мир вокруг не превратился в неясное мельтешение разноцветных пятен, пока не исчезло все, кроме снитча и свистящего ветра.  
  
Драко начал подозревать, что чары, о которых говорил Тед, просто-напросто сняли с мячика предохранительные заклинания. Он сорвался вслед за снитчем в самоубийственное пике, а тот со всего маху врезался в землю. Удар оказался так силен, что замерзшая грязь пошла трещинами. Яростно взмахнув крылышками, мячик тут же взмыл вверх и пролетел сквозь ближайшее кольцо. Драко едва успел это заметить и пригнуться, чтобы не свернуть шею, стараясь нагнать маленького непоседу, а его метла уже развернулась и устремилась следом. Тут же снитч ухнул под трибуны, и Драко оставалось лишь прильнуть к древку еще теснее и надеяться, что он не врежется в опоры. На такой скорости перелом был самым меньшим, что ему грозило.  
  
Он загородил свободной рукой лицо от ветра и внезапно понял, что ему не так уж необходим хороший обзор, чтобы уклоняться от других игроков или бладжеров – помело делало это за него. Легко отклоняясь на пару дюймов, оно давало ему возможность полностью сосредоточиться на преследовании золотого мячика. Было немного страшновато, но зато Драко мог подлетать ближе к игрокам, не боясь их задеть. Это оказалось очень кстати, когда снитчу вдруг вздумалось поиграть с ним в салочки вокруг остальных членов команды. Он даже облетел пару раз вокруг бладжера, который попытался врезаться в вытянутую руку Драко.  
  
Еще никогда погоня за снитчем не приносила юноше такого удовольствия. Остановив метлу, он выпрямился и глубоко вздохнул. Мячик яростно трепыхался у него в ладони, крошечные крылышки бились так, что от ветерка приподнялись края рукава.  
  
\- Отличная работа, - похвалил Тед, остановившись возле Драко. – Что это за метла?  
  
\- Это помело, - ответил Драко. – Нашел в отцовском подвале.  
  
\- Она выглядит, как живая, - заметил Тед. – Она даже летает, как живая. Думаешь, тебе разрешат летать на ней во время игры?  
  
\- Обычный снитч вряд ли окажется таким прытким, как этот, - ответил Драко. – Не думаю, что кто-нибудь заметит, как метла мне помогает. Пусть думают, что ее древность это недостаток.  
  
\- Пусть, - кивнул Тед. – Ладно, давай еще разок.  
  
\- Еще? - поморщился Драко. – После такой гонки?  
  
\- Да, еще. Ты бездельничал несколько месяцев, тебе надо тренироваться.  
  
\- Я не бездельничал…  
  
\- Мы тренируемся еще час, - перебил его Тед. – И Северус сказал, я могу мучить тебя сколько угодно, пока не удостоверюсь, что ты готов.  
  
\- Охотно верю, - буркнул Драко. – И почему он не мог сделать капитаном меня?  
  
\- Потому что ты слишком занят, помогая выигрывать войну. И общаясь с Гарри Поттером.  
  
Драко угрожающе прищурился.  
  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? Осторожней, Тед, - предупредил он. – Поттер слишком ценное приобретение. Я не позволю тебе пустить все насмарку.  
  
\- О, да, весьма ценное приобретение, - согласился тот. – Он нарушил вековые традиции и спас твою шкуру. Он помогал тебе и защищал все это время. Знаешь, для темного мага ты не слишком скрытен.  
  
\- Малфои не знают, что такое скрытность, - произнес Драко, прежде чем понял, что повторяет слова крестного. – Я знал, что рано или поздно это заметят. Но слухи все преувеличили…  
  
\- Преувеличили? – Тед покачал головой. – Тебе надо почаще ходить на занятия. Мальчик-который-выжил подружился с первым в истории магом, признавшимся, что он темный, и ты думаешь, после этого появятся обычные слухи? Я уже слышал версии, что ты зачаровал его, обратил его к тьме, и что это он обратил тебя к свету. Поговаривают даже, что ты собираешься вручить его Темному лорду.  
  
Драко пробежался рукой по волосам.  
  
\- А я-то надеялся, все решат, что у нас просто интрижка.  
  
\- Это так?  
  
Заданный напрямик вопрос не удивил Драко. Он лишь доказал, что даже слизеринцам иногда бывает свойственна гриффиндорская бесцеремонность.  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Пока?  
  
\- Тед, я бы рад с тобой поболтать, словно пара старых тетушек, но мне надо тренироваться, - Драко выпустил снитч и устремился за ним, оставив друга позади.  
  
Но в словах Теда была толика правды. Он слишком долго просидел в подземельях. Он должен доказать, что не представляет угрозы для светлых, а сделать это можно только появившись среди них, как темный маг, открыто и без страха, вопреки опасности встретиться с разъяренными родителями или министерскими чиновниками.  
  
И, конечно, чтобы Гарри стоял между ним и остальными.  
  



	18. В кои-то веки все хорошо

На следующее утро Драко пришел на завтрак одним из первых. Большой зал был почти пуст, и юноша обрадовался – меньше людей будет на него таращиться. На столе, возле его обычного места, сидела большая серая сова. К лапке птицы были привязаны свернутая газета и небольшой конверт, на котором витиеватым почерком было написано имя Драко. Слизеринец дал сове кусочек бекона и распечатал письмо, притворяясь, что не замечает пристального взгляда Северуса.  
  
Письмо, написанное золотыми чернилами, гласило:  
  
  
«Уважаемый мистер Малфой, интервью с вами оказалось столь интересным, что мой редактор решил посвятить ему специальный выпуск. Мы весьма заинтересованы в продолжении сотрудничества с вами, для более подробного обсуждения вопросов, на которые нам не хватило времени. Пожалуйста, как можно скорее сообщите, когда вам будет удобно снова с нами встретиться.  
  
Искренне Ваша,  
  
Рита Скитер.  
  
P.S. Чек с гонораром за интервью прилагается. Поскольку ваш семейный счет в Гринготтсе все еще закрыт, мы не смогли перевести деньги туда. Будьте уверены, что все будущие интервью также будут оплачены, размер гонорара мы сможем оговорить при личной встрече».  
  
  
Гонорар? Драко тряхнул конверт - ему на колени упал чек на сто галлеонов. У юноши перехватило дыхание. Со времени своего прибытия в Хогвартс во всем, что касалось финансовых вопросов, Драко полностью зависел от Северуса. И теперь возможность иметь собственные деньги потрясла его. Юноша спрятал чек в карман и обратил внимание на газету. Глубоко вздохнув, он развернул ее так поспешно, что надорвал край.  
  
Несколько секунд он смотрел на худого, выглядевшего больным мальчика на фотографии. Тот часто моргал и опирался на стол, словно боялся упасть. Изредка поглядывая на читателей, будто опасаясь, что его ударят, Драко на картинке то и дело потирал шрам на руке, словно стараясь унять боль. Теперь понятно, почему Северус надеялся, что они не станут его фотографировать. Драко задумался – неужели он действительно выглядит таким потерянным? – и поймал себя на том, что потирает шрам. Хмыкнув, он положил руки на колени.  
  
На этом фото он куда больше походил на испуганного ребенка, чем на темного мага. То, что именно это изображение скорее всего сохранит история, больно ранило его гордость, но сейчас снимок сыграл Драко на руку. Он вовсе не выглядел хоть сколько-нибудь угрожающе. Но если в статье Рита выставила его чудовищем, снимок не сможет ничего изменить. Он не спал всю ночь, пытаясь представить, как она может извратить его слова, волнуясь и вспоминая все маленькие оговорки и противоречия, которые она могла заметить.  
  
  
«Ежедневный Пророк.  
  
Специальный выпуск.  
  
Мы с гордостью заявляем, что наш собственный корреспондент, Рита Скитер, взяла первое в истории интервью у темного мага, встретившись вчера в Хогвартсе с небезызвестным Драко Малфоем. Впервые приподнялась завеса тайны, окружающая темномагическое сообщество. В этом выпуске мы представляем вниманию наших уважаемых читателей само интервью, а также сопровождающие его статьи о темной магии и несколько историй о том, как два наших сообщества существовали бок о бок.  
  
  
  
Интервью Риты Скитер с Драко Малфоем, темным магом.  
  
Я обнаружила, что после долгих месяцев откровенной враждебности, окружающей его со всех сторон, юный Малфой совершенно измучен. Мы встретились с ним в Большом зале Хогвартса. Дрожа от слабости и страха, он баюкал правую руку, поврежденную в результате последнего покушения на его жизнь. После того как мистер Малфой подтвердил, что он на самом деле темный маг, мы перешли собственно к интервью, в котором обсудили его сложное положение в Хогвартсе, отчаянный побег от Сами-знаете-кого и даже историю нашего общества с точки зрения темных магов».  
  
Драко пробежался глазами по следующим абзацам и, ошеломленный, не мог поверить увиденному. Он принялся просматривать статью быстрее, уверенный, что ее тон вот-вот изменится на враждебный, что вот-вот последует заявление, что его слова все равно не оправдывают темных магов. Что он просто изгой и отрекся от тьмы, слишком долго прожив среди светлых. Или что он затеял это интервью, просто чтобы завоевать доверие волшебного мира…  
  
«…серьезно раненый после схватки с Сами-знаете-кем, Малфой в буран пролетел через всю страну, направляясь в Хогвартс. Оказавшись здесь, он предложил Дамблдору свой талант зельевара, и теперь готовит зелья, помогая бороться с нашим общим врагом… Как мы знаем, министерство все еще не признает, что война уже началась…  
  
…скрываясь от Сами-знаете-кого и остальных враждебно настроенных волшебников, Драко Малфой неожиданно для всех подружился с юношей, который также изрядно пострадал от недоверия и лживых сплетен – с самим Гарри Поттером…  
  
…попав в смертельную ловушку, устроенную для них студентами Хогвартса, Драко Малфой и Гарри Поттер спина к спине защищались от шквала проклятий. Хотя слухи утверждают, что мистер Малфой использовал против нападавших темную магию, нельзя забывать, что это было сделано в целях самозащиты…  
  
…примечательно и не лишено некой иронии то обстоятельство, что хотя мы и опасаемся темных магов, они сами, по словам мистера Малфоя, панически боятся нас…  
  
…всем нам известна история Чудачки Венделин, но темные маги видят ее в гораздо более мрачном свете, обвиняя Венделин в том, что она искала возможности быть арестованной не только ради того, чтобы насладиться вызываемой пламенем щекоткой, но и чтобы выдать магглам темных магов, в надежде, что те будут арестованы, сожжены или повешены…»  
  
Статья занимала несколько страниц. Кроме нее в этом выпуске был тест «Хорошо ли вы знаете историю?» и кое-что о Камелоте и Моргане. Когда же Драко увидел заметку о том, что большая часть известных исторических фактов требует уточнения и более тщательного изучения, ему стало не по себе. Полный текст интервью находился в самом конце, как гласило пояснение - «для истории». Прочитав и его тоже и не обнаружив ни одной из своих оговорок, Драко облегченно вздохнул и подумал, что Рита Скитер слишком полагается на свое зачарованное перо. Без него важные мелочи ускользают от ее внимания. Ну хоть в этом ему повезло. Драко едва сдержал улыбку.  
  
Взглянув на крестного, чтобы оценить его реакцию, Драко едва не выронил «Пророк». Северус весь ушел в чтение, и Драко никогда не видел у него такого выражения лица. Кто-то другой вряд ли бы заметил, но чуть расширенные глаза и то, как крепко, сминая края, крестный держал газету, дали Драко понять, что тот был по-настоящему удивлен. Даже больше – ошеломлен. Но тут к Снейпу наклонилась МакГонагалл, что-то спросила, и на лице у Мастера зелий вновь появилась привычная недовольная гримаса  
  
Драко отодвинул тарелку. Он едва притронулся к завтраку, но был слишком возбужден, чтобы есть. Свернув газету, он направился к выходу, стараясь не смотреть на входящих студентов. Он знал, что «Пророк» читают многие и интервью быстро станет очередной темой для пересудов.  
  
***  
  
Но в подземелья Драко не пошел. Зайдя за угол, где никто не мог его увидеть, он снова развернул газету и принялся перечитывать статью, чувствуя, что не может сдержать радость.  
  
У него получилось. После всего случившегося: засады в подземельях, драконов, бурана, переживаний о судьбе родных, превращения - ему начало казаться, что он, выбиваясь из сил, бежит по замкнутому кругу. Теперь же он словно сделал крохотный шажочек к победе. Конечно, нужно выждать и посмотреть, передумают ли родители забирать детей из школы. Но если даже и нет, Драко сделал все что мог, чтобы изменить ситуацию.  
  
\- А, вот вы где, мистер Малфой!  
  
Юноша повернулся и увидел, что к нему направляется Дамблдор. В руках старик держал свернутую газету.  
  
\- Как я понимаю, вы уже видели сегодняшний «Пророк»? – поинтересовался директор. – Вышло весьма неплохо, должен заметить.  
  
\- Благодарю вас, сэр, - отозвался Драко, стараясь говорить спокойно. Он знал, что Дамблдор не стал бы искать его просто чтобы похвалить. Наверняка ему что-то нужно. Но было трудно сдержать радостное возбуждение, и Драко пришлось приложить серьезное усилие, чтобы взять себя в руки. Внезапная мысль о том, как на разоблачение семьи отреагирует отец, быстро стерла его улыбку. – Я надеюсь, это сработает.  
  
\- Думаю, сработает. Я уже получил несколько писем от родителей, в которых говорится, что они готовы дать вам шанс, при условии, конечно, что я с вас глаз не спущу. Боюсь, мне придется попросить вас не появляться в Большом зале в ближайшее время – несколько сов только что доставили туда адресованные вам вопиллеры. Но все же это прогресс.  
  
\- Действительно, - сухо согласился юноша. - Разъяренные родители не вламываются в замок. Пока.  
  
\- Надеюсь, ничего подобного не произойдет, - кивнул Дамблдор. – На меня также произвело большое впечатление, что вам удалось убедить Риту Скитер пойти наперекор Министерству и заявить, что война уже идет. Но это вряд ли поможет вам обзавестись сторонниками в Министерстве.  
  
\- Если Фаджу со Скримжером придется несладко, это уже хорошо, - увидев, что Дамблдор держит в руках еще и что-то похожее на расписание, Драко спросил: - Вы только поэтому хотели меня видеть? – он осекся было, услышав позади шаги, но успокоился, узнав Северуса. Драко немного нервничал, оставаясь наедине с директором, но крестный явно тревожился гораздо сильнее. В конце концов, Драко только что нарушил многовековое молчание. Кто знает, что еще может выкинуть опрометчивый отпрыск Малфоев под давлением Дамблдора?  
  
\- Ах да, чуть не забыл, - улыбнулся старик. – Профессор Снейп сказал, что вы готовы вновь приступить к занятиям, и несколько преподавателей интересуются, не могли бы вы продемонстрировать студентам некоторые темномагические заклинания, которые могут быть использованы против нас в битве?  
  
Драко не мог поверить своим ушам. Одно дело – открыто признаться, что он темный маг, и совсем другое - показывать детям настоящую темную магию. Северус опередил его.  
  
\- Директор, - произнес Мастер зелий. – Драко только что заявил всему миру, что не представляет угрозы. Вам не кажется, что после этого щеголять перед всеми темной магией будет более чем неразумно?  
  
\- Нет, если это делается по просьбе профессоров, - невозмутимо отозвался старик. – Нам на самом деле нужно это увидеть. Вы же сами без конца твердите, как глупо рассчитывать на то, что наши враги будут полагаться только на непростительные проклятья. А так можно будет на деле доказать, что вы не только не представляете опасности для школы, но и являетесь ценным союзником.  
  
«Точнее, ценным инструментом», - подумал Драко и сказал:  
  
\- Может быть, вы и правы, но я оставляю за собой право прекратить демонстрацию в любой момент. Это не какие-то там фокусы.  
  
\- И никакой некромантии, - добавил Северус. – Если, конечно, Поттер не вызовется добровольцем.  
  
Драко хмуро покосился на него и добавил:  
  
\- И еще одно условие – остальных слизеринцев не должны просить что-нибудь показать.  
  
\- Совершенно справедливо, - кивнул Дамблдор. – Мы также не хотим, чтобы на их счет появилось больше подозрений, чем есть сейчас. И раз уж мы об этом заговорили: поскольку ваши товарищи будут на своих уроках, не хотите ли вы, чтобы рядом с вами находился… компаньон? Я уверен, Гарри не откажется, если, конечно, вы не предпочтете кого-нибудь со своего факультета.  
  
\- Думаю, лучше, если это будет слизеринец, - встрял Северус.  
  
\- Поттер вполне подойдет, - произнес Драко, не глядя на крестного. – Но зачем? Вы думаете, что-то может случиться?  
  
\- Нет, но я также не думал, что по моей школе будет носиться пара разъяренных драконов. Сразу после вашего появления я попросил нескольких студентов, которым доверяю, посещать занятия вместе с вами. Но теперь вам придется иметь дело с разными курсами и этот способ не подойдет. Но вы с Гарри, по-моему, неплохо сработались. - Старик вручил Драко расписание. – Профессоров я предупредил, они будут вас ожидать. Если возникнут проблемы, немедля обращайтесь ко мне, - и удалился.  
  
Драко сосредоточился на расписании, стараясь не смотреть на наставника. В окклюменции добрая половина техник основывалась на простом избегании зрительного контакта. Да и расписание было довольно интересным. Несколько профессоров хотели посмотреть, как работают маскирующие чары, кое-кто интересовался языком темной магии. Большинство просто хотело увидеть демонстрацию каких-нибудь темномагических заклятий.  
  
\- Мне понадобятся еще желуди, - пробормотал юноша.  
  
\- Драко, посмотри на меня.  
  
Не смея ослушаться, он вздохнул, поднял голову и встретился взглядом с крестным. Но ощутив знакомое, почти незаметное проникновение в свой разум, инстинктивно начал сопротивляться, используя техники, которым научил его сам же Северус.  
  
\- Когда я учил тебя окклюменции, - мягко заметил тот, – я не думал, что ты будешь использовать ее против меня.  
  
\- Прости, - сказал Драко, снова опуская глаза. – Но есть вещи, о которых я не хочу говорить.  
  
\- Неужели? Поттер, например? – тут же заметил крестный. – Ладно, не отпирайся. Вы, Малфои, понятия не имеете, что такое скрытность. Твое увлечение очевидно для любого, кто хоть немного тебя знает.  
  
\- Я вовсе им не увлечен…  
  
\- Можешь обманывать себя сколько душе угодно, - перебил его Северус, - но не смей лгать мне. И не думай, что раз уж ты пережил разоблачение, то все опасности позади. Может, они и будут терпеть тебя, пока ты кажешься безобидным, но если осмелишься на что-нибудь посерьезнее дружбы с их любимым героем, терпению тут же придет конец.  
  
Драко ничего не ответил, и Северус шагнул ближе, возвышаясь над ним.  
  
\- И помни: ты темный маг, он - нет. Даже если бы ваш союз был возможен, неужели ты думаешь, что Поттер захотел бы такой близости? Он такой же, как его отец, как все они, а ты ведь не зря не рассказал Скитер о нашей некромантии, о кровавых жертвоприношениях. Они ненавидят нас, и ничто не в силах этого изменить.  
  
Уже собравшись уходить, Мастер зелий обернулся.  
  
\- Сейчас ты думаешь только о победе в этой войне, но нужно думать и о том, что будет после. Сейчас мы нужны им, но что, по-твоему, они сделают, когда Темный лорд будет повержен?  
  
Когда шаги крестного стихли, юноша прислонился к стене и задумался. А в самом деле, что произойдет после? Если Волдеморт выиграет, они все погибнут. Но если проиграет и всех его Пожирателей отправят в Азкабан, если надежды Драко оправдаются, что тогда? Зачем миру будут нужны темные маги? Может, они превратятся в пугающую диковинку? Или станут признанными членами общества? Или опасными бродягами, от которых нужно будет избавиться, раз опасность миновала?  
  
Гарри, конечно же, встанет между ним и остальным миром, заслонит его от любых врагов, точно так же как сейчас стоит между Драко и остальными студентами.  
  
Может быть.  
  
Драко нахмурился. А когда все обернутся против Поттера, даже его друзья, что тогда? И примут ли Поттера темные маги, пусть даже как друга Драко? А его самого? У юноши кровь стыла в жилах при мысли о том, что он может стать изгоем, но после всего сделанного им это было более чем вероятно.  
  
Надвинув капюшон пониже, Драко вышел в главный коридор, бросил газету в ближайшую мусорную корзину и направился к выходу из замка. За время тренировок Гарри извел все его желуди, да и грязнокровка наверняка наплевала на своего вспыльчивого рыжего дружка и не сидела сложа руки. Ему понадобятся новые мишени, если, конечно, они не они не хотят, чтобы он демонстрировал заклятья на студентах.  
  
Когда Драко вышел, оказалось, что идет легкий снежок. У входа в замок ошивалось несколько студентов. Не обращая на них внимания, юноша направился к опушке леса. Наконец-то наступила настоящая зима, воздух был морозным, и слизеринец плотнее запахнул мантию, внимательно глядя на землю. Но, опустившись на колени, чтобы поднять желудь, закрыл глаза и чертыхнулся. Он забыл взять банку.  
  
Позади него снег захрустел под чьими-то подошвами. Драко ничуть не удивился, когда, обернувшись, увидел подходящего к нему Гарри. Тот остановился и улыбнулся.  
  
\- Я заметил, что ты пошел сюда. Собираешь желуди?  
  
\- Угу. Дамблдор хочет, чтобы я устроил показательные выступления перед остальными.  
  
\- Да, он мне сказал. Велел сопровождать тебя из класса в класс, на случай, если кто-нибудь решит сглупить.  
  
\- Мой герой, - сухо произнес Драко. – Можешь начать с того, что проводишь меня в замок. Я забыл банку для желудей и не собираюсь таскать их в собственной мантии.  
  
\- У меня есть мешочек. Может, он подойдет, - сказал Гарри, шаря по карманам. – Я хранил там карты для подрывного дурака, пока они все не взорвались.  
  
Взяв у него мешочек, Драко осмотрел его и заключил:  
  
\- Пойдет.  
  
Увеличив его, он снова опустился на колени и начал собирать желуди. Гарри принялся помогать, и вдвоем они быстро с этим управились. Перевязав горловину мешочка бечевкой, Драко опустил его в карман, но не торопился возвращаться в замок.  
  
\- Как ты? – спросил Гарри.  
  
\- Немного нервничаю, - признался Драко, убирая от лица прядь волос, и вздрогнул, когда Гарри потянулся и откинул его капюшон.  
  
\- У тебя волосы отросли, - мягко заметил гриффиндорец. – Ты стал похож на отца.  
  
\- Не было времени постричься, - ответил слизеринец, опустив взгляд. – Они уже мешают.  
  
\- А мне нравится, - наклонившись, Гарри коснулся щеки Драко и чуть повернул его лицо для поцелуя. Не встретив сопротивления, он обнял слизеринца за талию и притянул к себе.  
  
Драко мысленно послал Северуса с его паранойей ко всем чертям. Сейчас у него есть Мальчик-который-выжил, а о последствиях он подумает после. Крепко держа его за плечи, Гарри чуть повернул Драко и прислонил к дереву, потом перекинул полы зимней мантии спереди за спину и, немного неуклюже повозившись с застежкой воротника рубашки, наконец, расстегнул ее.  
  
\- Почему ты носишь такие тесные мантии? – прошептал он, целуя обнажившуюся шею Драко. – Раньше ты носил другие.  
  
\- Северус купил такие, - ответил слизеринец. Откинув голову на ствол, он уставился в небо, позволяя Гарри делать все, что ему вздумается. Летящие сквозь голые ветви снежинки были похожи на падающие звезды.  
  
\- Они хорошо на тебе смотрятся, - пробормотал Гарри, расстегивая его рубашку до конца. – Сидят, как влитые.  
  
\- Если я скажу это Северусу, он станет покупать мне исключительно мешковатые, - хмыкнул Драко, и добавил про себя: «И наверняка сотрет мне память».  
  
\- Тогда лучше скажи, - посоветовал Гарри. – Мешковатые легче снимать.  
  
Холодный воздух коснулся обнаженной кожи Драко, и юноша поежился. Руки и губы Гарри казались обжигающими.  
  
\- Ты почти такой же белый, как снег, - сказал Гарри. – Это потому что ты наполовину виверна?  
  
Слизеринец едва не рассмеялся. Даже в такой момент Поттер не мог унять свое любопытство.  
  
\- Не знаю, никогда не спрашивал, - он ойкнул и перехватил руку гриффиндорца, скользнувшую было за пояс его брюк.  
  
Не успел Гарри ничего сказать, как прозвенел колокол, означающий начало занятий. Не зная, радоваться ему или огорчаться, Драко быстро застегнул рубашку и накинул на плечи мантию. Похлопав по карманам и удостоверившись, что желуди на месте, он глубоко вздохнул и выпрямился.  
  
\- Идем, - произнес он и с досадой заметил, что голос слегка дрожит. – А то опоздаем.  
  
Но он не успел отойти далеко.  
  
\- Драко, все в порядке? – Гарри положил руку ему на плечо.  
  
\- Все хорошо.  
  
\- Нет, не хорошо. Драко, я не хотел… То есть, если ты не хочешь, я…  
  
\- Не в этом дело, - слизеринец покачал головой. Вздохнув, он повернулся к Гарри. – Правда, не в этом. Хотя в следующий раз я предпочел бы заняться этим где-нибудь в тепле.  
  
Гарри явно ему не поверил, и Малфой вздохнул.  
  
\- Идем, я объясню по дороге.  
  
Пока они шли, он думал, как бы это лучше сказать. И решил просто выложить все как есть, как обычно делал Тед.  
  
\- Ты уже спал с кем-нибудь?  
  
К его облегчению, гриффиндорец немного покраснел. Ага, значит, его львенок просто немного нетерпелив, а не одержим сексом.  
  
\- Пару раз. А ты?  
  
\- Никогда.  
  
Гари ошеломленно распахнул глаза.  
  
\- Никогда? Но…  
  
\- Но что?  
  
\- Я же слышал о твоих безумных похождениях. Ты спал с девчонками со всех факультетов.  
  
\- Что ж, тогда это точно слухи, - улыбнулся Драко. – Женщины никогда меня не привлекали.  
  
\- Почему тогда девицы твердят о твоих похождениях?  
  
\- Может, выдают желаемое за действительное, - ответил Драко. – Или думают, что я обращу на них внимание, чтобы соответствовать созданной ими репутации. Или кто-то заполучил мой волос и в моем обличии соблазняет девушек направо и налево. Но поскольку пока никто не забеременел и не потребовал алиментов для моих незаконнорожденных детей, я в этом очень сомневаюсь.  
  
\- Значит, ты еще ни с кем не спал?  
  
\- Гарри, неужели гря… Грейнджер ничего не рассказывала тебе о семьях темных магов? Она же вроде бы изучала нас.  
  
\- Успел, - хмыкнул тот. Драко поморщился и отвел взгляд, но гриффиндорец не стал останавливаться на его оговорке. – Что до твоего вопроса – нет, не рассказывала. Но она жаловалась, что не может найти почти никакой стоящей информации.  
  
\- Да, когда дело доходит до библиотек, равенкловцы могут быть чертовски хорошими конкурентами, - хмыкнул Драко. – Гарри, наши семьи… Я уже говорил, что мы очень преданы семье, преданы Моргане и Мордреду, потому что они тоже были нашими родичами.  
  
\- Ты говорил, что преданность для темного мага – это все, - кивнул гриффиндорец.  
  
\- И это очень серьезно. Дружбу темных магов практически невозможно разрушить, а… - он остановился и посмотрел на Гарри, - …наши семьи строятся навсегда. Спать с кем-то до брака, это… мягко говоря, не приветствуется.  
  
\- Темные маги не занимаются сексом до свадьбы? – переспросил Поттер.  
  
\- По крайней мере, не с волшебниками. Теперь ты понимаешь, почему ночные рейды так важны для нас? – слегка улыбнувшись, спросил слизеринец. – Раньше, когда мы были сильны, с этим было не так строго. Можно было отправиться в ближайшую деревню и немного развлечься с тамошними магглами, но постепенно и они, и вы начали оборачиваться против нас, и мы были вынуждены делать это все реже и реже.  
  
\- Значит… - произнес Гарри, неловко потирая затылок, – …свадьба.  
  
Драко рассмеялся.  
  
\- Расслабься, Поттер. Я пока не пытаюсь тебя окольцевать. Я просто хотел объяснить, почему напрягся. Мне нельзя ничего такого до свадьбы.  
  
\- Ясно, - гриффиндорец искоса взглянул на него. – Но если преданность и семья так важны, то как вы разводитесь?  
  
\- Мы не разводимся, Гарри. Мы вдовеем.  
  
Когда тот испуганно распахнул глаза, Драко осознал, как зловеще это прозвучало.  
  
\- Нет-нет, я не имел в виду ничего такого! Обычно ничего плохого не происходит. Я лишь хотел сказать, что наша жизнь полна опасностей и мало кто доживает до старости. Я никогда не слышал о темном маге, который прожил достаточно долго, чтобы заключить второй брак.  
  
***  
  
Когда они вошли в замок, по коридорам спешили лишь редкие запоздавшие студенты. Драко вытащил список, который дал ему Дамблдор, и посмотрел, к какому профессору ему отправляться сначала.  
  
\- МакГонагалл, седьмой курс.  
  
\- Правда? – Гарри заглянул в пергамент через его плечо. - Это мой урок. Что она хочет, чтобы ты показал?  
  
\- Маскировочные чары.  
  
Пока они шли по коридорам и поднимались по лестнице, Драко поймал себя на том, что старается держаться поближе к Гарри. Каждый раз, когда они проходили мимо открытого кабинета, студенты поворачивались и глазели на них. Недолго думая, Драко надвинул капюшон поглубже, чтобы не видеть их любопытных лиц. Он очень старался быть настороже, но вместо этого так задумался, что когда из-за угла донеслись сердитые голоса, не успел среагировать и врезался в шагнувшего назад Гарри.  
  
Мысленно дав себе пинка, он понял, что они уже совсем рядом с гриффиндорской башней. Двое родителей, стоя рядом с окруженным багажом первоклашкой, выговаривали Дамблдору за то, что он сознательно укрыл темного мага среди их детей. Старик спокойно слушал эти претензии, но при виде ненависти и гнева в их взглядах сердце Драко забилось чаще. Как знакомо звучали эти слова! Чувствуя себя так, словно попал в один из своих снов, Драко застыл посреди коридора, не в силах пошевелиться. Но ему и не пришлось. Гарри обнял его за плечи, притянул к себе и провел мимо сердитой пары.  
  
\- Кто это был? – требовательно спросил отец. – Вы позволяете детям вот так запросто расхаживать из класса в класс, когда у вас темный маг в подземельях?  
  
\- О нет, - ответил Дамбдор, и с каждым их шагом его голос звучал все тише. – Это и был тот самый темный маг.  
  
Драко не расслышал, что еще он сказал, но ему было любопытно.  
  
\- Все нормально? – спросил Гарри.  
  
Слизеринец кивнул и поднял голову.  
  
\- Прости. Я не хотел…  
  
\- Не извиняйся, - покачал головой Гарри, и Драко заметил, что он прячет в карман палочку. – Именно для этого я тебе и нужен.  
  
Остаток пути до кабинета трансфигурации прошел без происшествий. Они появились в дверях класса одновременно с ударом колокола и все, включая МакГонагалл, тут же уставились на Гарри так, словно надеялись заметить метку, татуировку – любое доказательство того, что он находится у Драко под контролем. Насилу выдавив улыбку, ведьма знаком пригласила их войти и повернулась к классу.  
  
\- Мы говорили о маскирующих чарах и о том, как их можно снять, - обратилась она к студентам. – И пока затронули лишь теорию. Но, как вам должно быть известно, особенно после пятого курса, теория не может заменить практический опыт. Поэтому мистер Малфой любезно согласился показать нам, как работают темномагические маскирующие чары. Мистер Малфой, если вам потребуется помощь…  
  
Драко покачал головой.  
  
\- Маскирующие чары довольно просты, но если у вас нет зеркала, я бы предпочел показывать на добровольце.  
  
МакГонагалл заметно насторожилась, но возражать не стала.  
  
\- Что ж, кто-нибудь желает быть добровольцем? – спросила она у студентов.  
  
Было ясно, что предложение принять непосредственное участие в демонстрации темной магии ошеломило их. Драко чуть не засмеялся, глядя, как полными ужаса глазами они смотрят на профессора и друг на друга, явно не в силах поверить, что она всерьез предлагает им такое. Но тут в воздух взметнулась рука.  
  
\- Гермиона! – в шоке прошипел Уизли.  
  
\- Заткнись, Рон, - прошипела девушка в ответ. Судя по их тону, они не переставали спорить об этом с тех пор, как Уизли узнал об их с Драко уроках. – Я хочу увидеть это вблизи.  
  
\- Но это же темная магия! - в отчаянии произнес Рон, когда Грейнджер встала и направилась к профессорскому столу. – Гермиона, не надо! Это же Малфой!  
  
Драко закатил глаза.  
  
\- Уизли, ты же не думаешь, что я осмелюсь причинить ей хоть какой-нибудь вред перед всеми вами? Я темный маг, а не самоубийца.  
  
\- И уж точно не храбрец, - пробормотал кто-то.  
  
Не в настроении спорить о разнице между храбростью и глупостью, Драко поставил друг напротив друга два стула, так, чтобы остальному классу было хорошо видно.  
  
\- Садись, - сказал он, указав Грейнджер на один из них. – Это лучше делать сидя.  
  
\- Это занимает много времени? – поинтересовалась девушка, усаживаясь.  
  
\- Нет, но если рука не дрожит и не устает, то иллюзия выходит убедительней, - он вгляделся в ее лицо, решая, что изменить. Сделать ее уродливой? Только не когда Гарри стоит позади и наблюдает. Драко вздохнул и поднял палочку.  
  
\- Я буду сильно не похожа на себя? – спросила Грейнджер.  
  
\- Лучшая ложь – это небольшая манипуляция правдой, - ответил слизеринец. – Теперь сиди смирно.  
  
Прошептав: «gramaire», он провел палочкой над ее лицом. Возникшее мягкое свечение словно впиталось в кожу девушки. Следующим взмахом палочки Драко приподнял ее скулы, сделал глаза чуть больше и изменил их цвет на голубой, потом удлинил, выпрямил и осветлил волосы. Из-за внезапной судороги в руке ее нос сделался крючковатым, но он быстро это исправил. Напоследок он на тон осветлил кожу гриффиндорки и со вздохом отодвинулся.  
  
\- Готово.  
  
Под удивленное бормотание одноклассников Грейнджер поднялась и взяла карманное зеркальце, которое протянула ей Лаванда Браун. Увидев свое отражение, она едва слышно ахнула и коснулась лица.  
  
\- Это больно? – спросила Парватти.  
  
\- Нет. Я не чувствую ничего необычного, - покачала головой Гермиона и повернулась к Драко: - А эти чары могут сделать меня похожей на кого-то другого?  
  
\- Если ты имеешь в виду превращение, как с многосущным зельем, то нет. Для этого у темных магов есть зелья, как и у вас. С помощью маскировочных чар нельзя притвориться кем-то другим. Они могут лишь изменить твой облик, чтобы тебя не узнали.  
  
\- Значит, это что-то вроде маски, - заключила девушка.  
  
Драко кивнул.  
  
\- Они могут покрывать все тело, могут сделать человека выше или ниже. Все зависит от того, насколько тщательной должна быть маскировка. Некоторые ведьмы используют эти чары так часто, что забывают, как выглядят на самом деле.  
  
Стоявшая в другом конце класса МакГонагалл явно ощущала себя не в своей тарелке, наблюдая, как темная магия используется на одной из ее подопечных.  
  
\- Я слышала, что эти чары могут вызывать зависимость, - заметила она. – И что некоторые ведьмы теряют все свое состояние, стараясь поддержать наколдованный облик.  
  
\- Потому что они позволяют тщеславию взять над ними верх. - Драко кивнул на Гермиону. – Такая маскировка обычно стоит сотню галлеонов и может продержаться неделю.  
  
Девушка испуганно распахнула глаза.  
  
\- Мне придется оставаться такой целую неделю?  
  
Драко покачал головой.  
  
\- Нет, эта иллюзия скоро исчезнет.  
  
\- А почему это так дорого стоит? – удивился Симус. - У тебя на все ушла пара минут.  
  
\- Темная магия отнимает много сил, - объяснил Драко. – И обычно у покупателя очень конкретные требования. Чтобы выполнить их правильно, нужно время.  
  
Немного поколебавшись, Гермиона искоса взглянула на остальной класс и сказала:  
  
\- Темная магия отнимает много сил, потому что меняет саму природу вещи, правильно?  
  
Драко бросил на нее пронзительный взгляд. Он сам сказал ей это несколько недель назад. Она бы не забыла его уроки так легко.  
  
\- Да, примерно так же люди превращаются в оборотней. А что?  
  
\- Если эти чары всего лишь создают иллюзию, почему на них уходит столько сил?  
  
Драко был вынужден признать, что вопрос хороший, но решил этого не говорить.  
  
\- Потому что я изменил кое-что в тебе. Не само твое лицо, а то, как оно выглядит. Я изменил то, как воздух вокруг тебя преломляет свет.  
  
\- О, как вода отражает свет, - поняла девушка.  
  
\- Именно. Ну что, готова вернуть все как было?  
  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он наложил стирающее заклинание – deletrius. Легкую дымку чар словно сдуло с лица Гермионы.  
  
\- Видишь? Никакого специального контрзаклятья. От таких иллюзий легко избавиться.  
  
В классе наступила тишина. Драко надеялся, что теперь он может уйти и немного отдохнуть. Он плохо спал, а впереди его ждало еще много заклинаний. Но вдруг Симус произнес:  
  
\- Я не понял, зачем заморачиваться с маскировкой, если от нее так легко избавиться?  
  
Драко недоуменно уставился на него. Неужели это не очевидно?  
  
\- Вам ведь должны были рассказывать о случаях применения таких чар? - он посмотрел на МакГонагалл. Та кивнула:  
  
\- Мы обсуждали недавний случай, когда двое замаскированных Пожирателей проникли в Министерство и убили несколько служащих.  
  
\- Но их же поймали, - упрямо гнул свое Симус – Зачем нужна маскировка, если можно использовать многосущное зелье?  
  
\- Как их звали? – негромко поинтересовался Драко, глядя на профессора.  
  
Сначала никто не ответил.  
  
\- Это было несколько недель назад, - отозвалась, наконец, МакГонагалл. – Боюсь, я не помню.  
  
\- Подождите-ка, - Гермиона вернулась на место, вытащила из сумки блокнот и принялась листать его. Остановившись где-то на середине, она сказала:  
  
\- Я кое-что выписала о том случае. Тех Пожирателей звали Гелия Саррацения и Бетула Кэрривей.  
  
Драко узнал эти имена. Когда Нарцисса вела дела с Волдемортом, она была очень осторожна и помечала бутылочки с ядами, чтобы не перепутать, опасаясь того, что с ней сделает Темный лорд, если она даст кому-то не то зелье. Драко облокотился на профессорский стол и уставился в пол.  
  
\- Многосущное зелье используется, чтобы выдать себя за кого-то другого, - сказал он. - Но маскировка предназначена не для этого. Эти чары созданы для того, чтобы наподобие маски скрыть ваше истинное лицо и помочь раствориться в толпе. Во время дуэли они бесполезны, но если их правильно использовать, то до дуэли дело может не дойти.  
  
\- Потому что, замаскировавшись, к жертве можно подобраться так близко, - заговорил Гарри, - что она даже не успеет вытащить палочку.  
  
Драко кивнул.  
  
\- Эти ведьмы стали темными совсем недавно. Они почти ничего не умели. И все же хорошо наложенные чары позволили им проникнуть в министерство и даже убить несколько человек. Опытный темный маг смог бы использовать такое преимущество гораздо более эффективно.  
  
Через несколько минут, когда стало ясно, что если у кого-то и остались вопросы, то они предпочтут обсудить их с МакГонагалл, Драко и Гарри покинули класс. Следующие уроки оказались еще более трудными, потому что Драко пришлось продемонстрировать несколько проклятий на мишенях. Даже Гарри, который видел и использовал некоторые из этих проклятий раньше, не мог сдержать дрожь, когда взрывалось то место, где у мишеней должно было находиться сердце, или когда человекоподобные фигуры охватывало пламя.  
  
На последнем занятии Драко показал, как можно использовать заклинание risana, заставив несколько мандрагор и рябиновых кустов за несколько секунд превратиться из семян во взрослые растения. Когда прозвучал колокол, он уже настолько обессилел, что ему было трудно дышать. Юноша мельком подумал, что Спраут попросила именно это заклинание, просто чтобы помочь своим растениям вырасти побыстрей. Когда остальные студенты заторопились из класса, не желая дольше необходимого оставаться в обществе темного мага, слизеринец прислонился к горшку одной с ним высоты и попытался восстановить дыхание.  
  
\- С тобой все в порядке? – спросил Гарри.  
  
\- Мне никогда прежде не приходилось использовать столько темной магии за один день, - ответил Драко. Он не шевельнулся, даже когда гриффиндорец потрогал его лоб.  
  
\- Ты горячий, - сказал тот. – Может, сходим к мадам Помфри?  
  
Ну да, отдаться на ее милость? Драко фыркнул.  
  
\- Нет. Со мной все будет в порядке. Просто помоги мне добраться до Слизерина. Мне надо принять душ.  
  
Теплицы находились довольно далеко от замка. Пока они шли по тропинке, протоптанной другими студентами, резкий зимний ветер растрепал волосы Драко. Тот поднял капюшон, глубже надвинул его на лицо, прячась от летящего в лицо снега, и плотнее запахнул мантию.  
  
\- Это слишком, - произнес Гарри так, словно чувствовал себя виноватым. – Тебе надо было сказать, что им придется ограничиться двумя классами в день.  
  
\- Нет, - покачал головой слизеринец. – Я отпрошусь у Теда с сегодняшней тренировки и посплю. Завтра со мной все будет в порядке.  
  
Судя по всему, Гарри он не убедил.  
  
\- Ты выглядишь изможденным с тех самых пор, как прилетел. Не думаю, что одна ночь что-то изменит.  
  
Драко тут же вспомнил свое фото в «Пророке».  
  
\- Неужели я в самом деле так ужасно выгляжу? – спросил он.  
  
\- Как будто вот-вот упадешь в обморок, - кивнул Гарри.  
  
Драко вздохнул. Чувствовал он себя примерно так же.  
  
\- Я думал, когда слизеринцы вернутся, станет легче, - прошептал он. – Но стало еще труднее. Господи, если бы я знал, сколько всего произойдет после того, как я сожгу поместье, то отправился бы прямиком во Францию.  
  
\- Может, это и тяжело, - отозвался Гарри, – но ты сделал столько хорошего: ты помогаешь нам бороться с Волдемортом, помогаешь темным и светлым магам снова узнать друг друга. Я рад, что ты не улетел во Францию. Очень-очень рад.  
  
Услышав такое бесхитростное признание, Драко едва не закричал. Неужели он и вправду думал, что амулет – хорошая идея? Он не имел права думать о Гарри как о марионетке, которую можно контролировать. С каждым днем желание разбить амулет росло, но Драко останавливал страх того, что может произойти после этого.  
  
\- Почему? – он остановился и взглянул на гриффиндорца. – Почему я? Я же темный маг.  
  
\- Я знаю, - Гарри усмехнулся. – Все без конца твердят мне это об этом, как будто я могу забыть.  
  
\- Гарри, я серьезно! – одернул его Драко, едва сдержавшись, чтобы не затопать ногами. – Может, ты и не такой как все, но еще пару месяцев назад ты называл меня отвратительным и бездушным темным магом, которого не волнует никто и ничто. Как ты можешь стоять сейчас здесь и притворяться, что тебе было легко?  
  
\- Малфой… - вздохнул Гарри. – Признаюсь честно, порой по ночам я сижу и недоумеваю, почему люблю тебя. Но это не потому, что ты темный маг, а потому что иногда ты ведешь себя как злобное, фанатичное маленькое чудовище.  
  
Драко нахмурился.  
  
\- Если я такой отвратительный, почему ты в меня влюбился?  
  
\- Понятия не имею. Я не знаю, когда или почему это произошло. Когда мы с тобой были в той душевой, я… просто понял это и все, - он коснулся волос Драко и повертел прядь между пальцев. – А узнав тебя получше, я понял, что ты вовсе не такой самовлюбленный ублюдок, каким хочешь казаться. Ты застенчивый, порой самонадеянный и даже храбрый, когда позволяешь себе быть таким.  
  
\- Храбрых Малфоев не существует в природе.  
  
Гарри наклонился и поцеловал его в лоб.  
  
\- Я думаю, что один все-таки есть.  
  
Драко не знал, смеяться ему или плакать.  
  
  
***  
  
Gramaire (от страрофранц. «gramaire») - грамматика (подразумевается магия, теснее связанная со словами, чем современная)  
  



	19. И снова все плохо

Стоя за дверью раздевалки, где готовилась к матчу его команда, Драко, прижав помело к груди, слушал гомон толпы на трибунах. В «Пророке» каким-то образом пронюхали, что он по-прежнему слизеринский ловец, и поэтому кроме студентов на трибуны набилось много любопытной публики, желающей посмотреть их первый матч, который, по иронии судьбы, они играли с Гриффиндором. Хотя Дамблдор заверил Драко, что квиддичное поле защищено сильнейшими чарами, чтобы уберечь Малфоя от возможных проклятий, юношу вовсе не радовал тот факт, что ему вот-вот придется предстать перед толпой волшебников, готовых не колеблясь убить его. Или, что волновало Драко гораздо больше, готовых проклясть собственного героя за то, что он якшается с их врагом.  
  
\- Драко, - окликнул его стоящий в дверях Тед. – Хватит маяться. Ты ведешь себя, как влюбленный дурак.  
  
\- Ничего подобного! – сердито огрызнулся тот. – Он сказал, что придет. Я должен был догадаться, что он опоздает.  
  
\- Поттер? – уточнил Тед.  
  
\- Естественно, Поттер, - фыркнул Драко, снова принимаясь расхаживать туда-сюда, пиная камешки и ворча. – Глупый, сексуально озабоченный гриффиндорец. Наверняка забыл…  
  
\- Драко!  
  
Слизеринец мгновенно обернулся и просиял, увидев спешащего к нему Гарри с метлой в руке. Он подумал, что тот чертовски здорово выглядит в квиддичной форме, пусть даже сочетание ее цветов напоминало охваченную пламенем львиную гриву.  
  
\- Зачем ты хотел меня видеть? – шепнул Гарри и наклонился поцеловать его, не обращая внимания на стоящих у двери слизеринцев.  
  
\- Я же сказал вчера вечером, что хочу кое-что тебе дать, - ответил Драко. Он достал из кармана платок и развернул его. В его руках оказалась золотая монета на кожаном шнурке. – Это амулет. Он убережет тебя от беды.  
  
\- Это одна из тех монет, что ты очищал тогда? – спросил Гарри. Он взял шнурок и поднял амулет, глядя, как тот блестит и вращается. – Это темная магия?  
  
\- И очень мощная, - кивнул Драко. – Тебе необязательно его надевать. Можешь просто положить в карман.  
  
Зажав метлу подмышкой, гриффиндорец повязал шнурок вокруг шеи.  
  
\- Убережет от беды?  
  
\- Он не остановит проклятье, - объяснил Драко, - но отведет его. По крайней мере, большинство проклятий.  
  
\- Ага. И он не зачарован так, чтобы я потерял контроль над метлой, когда буду готов схватить снитч? – спросил Гарри, но по его тону было ясно, что он шутит.  
  
\- Если бы я был уверен, что это сойдет мне с рук, я бы так и поступил, - ответил Драко. – Но не с тобой. Я бы ни за что не стал тебя зачаровывать.  
  
\- Даже если бы тебе пообещали все на свете? – улыбнулся гриффиндорец.  
  
Поколебавшись, Драко прошептал:  
  
\- Одно маленькое заклинание в обмен на все на свете? Даже не знаю. Звучит заманчиво.  
  
Гарри лишь покачал головой.  
  
\- Малфои… Вы когда-нибудь устаете составлять коварные планы?  
  
\- Никогда.  
  
Притянув к себе Драко, Гарри поцеловал его снова, не обращая внимания на стоны отвращения, немедленно раздавшиеся из слизеринской раздевалки. И хотя среди стонов прозвучали ворчливые замечания, что ни один уважающий себя слизеринец никогда бы даже не посмотрел на гриффиндорца, никто из команды не попытался их остановить.  
  
\- Я не очень-то нравлюсь твоим друзьям, - заметил Гарри.  
  
\- Через несколько минут начнется наш первый в этом году матч, - ответил Драко. – Скажи спасибо, что они не закляли тебя и не заперли в чулане.  
  
\- Отличная идея, - крикнул от дверей Тед. – Отойди, Драко, я хочу как следует прицелиться.  
  
Взглянув на него через плечо, Малфой снова обернулся к Гарри.  
  
\- Думаю, тебе пора. Увидимся после игры?  
  
\- Ты уверен, что твои слизеринцы не проклянут меня, когда мы выиграем?  
  
Возмущенно фыркнув, Драко подтолкнул его в сторону поля.  
  
\- Они будут счастливы утереть тебе нос нашей победой.  
  
Но глядя вслед уходящему Гарри, Драко подумал, что у гриффиндорцев больше шансов на победу. Несмотря на все их тренировки, во время которых Тед не щадил никого, слизеринцы не успели как следует подготовиться. Гриффиндорцы же тренировались месяцами. Драко повезет, если его команду просто не размажут по полю. Особенно учитывая, какая толпа там сегодня собралась. Он скрестил руки на груди и вернулся в раздевалку.  
  
\- Думаешь, мы проиграем, да?  
  
Драко посмотрел на них. Команда по большей части состояла из новичков, до прихода в Хогвартс никогда не видевших квоффла. Они неловко держали метлы и старались прибиться поближе к опытным игрокам, каждый из которых понимал, что они тренировались недостаточно, чтобы успеть сыграться. И все же, может, это не безнадежно. Они три месяца продержались в замерзшем лесу и прикончили трех Пожирателей. Что с того, что команда Гарри тренировалась больше? Его слизеринцы были закалены в бою.  
  
\- Если бы я не был уверен, что мы выиграем, - ответил он их новому вратарю, Кайтелю Гринсету, - я бы не стал играть вообще. Особенно в такую погоду. Снег вот-вот пойдет.  
  
\- Ты совсем изнежился, - заметил Тед. – По сравнению с тем, через что прошли мы, это самое настоящее лето.  
  
\- Да, я тут так отдохнул – обзавидуешься, - хмыкнул Драко и прошел мимо него, чтобы взять метлу.  
  
К его величайшему раздражению, несколько почек на ее хвостовых прутьях выпустили маленькие белые цветочки. Будь он уверен, что это не повлияет на магию помела, стряхнул бы их немедленно. Но у него не было времени просмотреть летопись и поискать информацию о древней метле, так что пришлось, маскируя цветы, нести ее так, чтобы прутья волочились по снегу.  
  
Он шел впереди всех и уже перед самым полем Тед что-то протянул ему. Драко не понял, что, пока не взял вещицу в руки.  
  
\- Лента для волос? – скривился он. – Оставь это для девчонок.  
  
\- Ты убираешь волосы от глаз каждые две минуты, - заметил Тед. – Сам виноват, что вовремя не подстригся.  
  
\- Некогда было, - огрызнулся Драко, но передал ему метлу, чтобы собрать волосы в хвост. Ему пришлось напомнить себе, что отец тоже завязывает волосы, так что с простой лентой можно смириться.  
  
***  
  
Едва они вышли на поле, пошел снег. Гомон толпы мгновенно стих и стал слышен тихий шелест, с которым снежные хлопья опускались на землю. Слизеринцы неосознанно сбились потеснее и крепче сжали в руках метлы. Если на них нападут, они не станут защищаться, а просто улетят.  
  
Драко молчал, опасаясь, что их привычные перебранки могут спровоцировать кого-нибудь из толпы. Стоявшие напротив них гриффиндорцы тоже молчали. Только заметив ободряющую улыбку Гарри, Драко почувствовал себя немного лучше, сам не зная почему.  
  
Если кто-то решится проклясть их, Гарри ничем не сможет помочь, но все равно, при виде этой улыбки Драко ощутил, как его страхи отступили прочь.  
  
Он подумает об этом потом.  
  
По свистку они взмыли в воздух. С трибун донеслись редкие вежливые аплодисменты, но ничего похожего на привычный по прежним играм рев. Пэнси отказалась выпускать остальных слизеринцев из подземелий, чтобы поддержать команду, а гриффиндорцы на своих трибунах вели себя непривычно тихо. Может, не хотели показывать враждебность? Или просто чувствовали себя странно, зная, что все следят за их реакцией на соперников?  
  
Едва у Драко мелькнула мысль, что могильная тишина сведет его с ума, над полем раздался девичий голос:  
  
\- Команды поднялись в небо. Неделями только и разговоров было, что об этом матче. Даже облака немного похожи на льва и дракона, видите? Вон то - большое и длинное, над трибунами - это дракон, его нос загибается прямо над слизеринскими кольцами. А под драконом лев, его рот широко открыт. Жаль, что я забыла надеть мою шляпу со львом.  
  
Резко развернувшись, чтобы посмотреть на кабинку комментатора, Драко едва не свалился с метлы, увидев там дурочку Лавгуд, с мечтательным видом нанизывающую пробки на шнурок. Сидящая рядом МакГонагалл сердитым шепотом велела равенкловке быть внимательней, Луна кивнула профессору и прокомментировала то, что показалось ей важным:  
  
\- Снежинки такие большие, что я опасаюсь, как бы Гарри не принял одну из них за снитч. Надеюсь, он этого не сделает. Как известно, в больших снежинках любят прятаться кусачие нарглы.  
  
Пока МакГонагалл поправляла ее бесконечные ошибки в фамилиях игроков и названиях маневров, на трибунах послышался смех - между делом Луна рассказывала о всяких странностях, имеющих лишь отдаленное отношение к игре. Драко слушал ее болтовню и кружил над остальными игроками, стараясь разглядеть снитч и одновременно посматривая на трибуны, и вдруг понял, что его напряжение исчезло, а неминуемая смерть перестала казаться такой уж неминуемой. Когда из толпы послышались радостные возгласы, Драко было все равно, что они адресованы Гриффиндору. По крайней мере, игра хоть немного стала походить на нормальную. Он немного заволновался, когда толпа слишком уж разошлась, но, к его облегчению, Кайтел исправно ловил квоффл. Гриффиндорцы просто решили немного повыпендриваться перед зрителями. Драко нахмурился. Он, конечно, не ждал, что те будут им поддаваться, но все же хотелось бы большей предупредительности.  
  
Через полчаса после начала игры он почти с облегчением заметил снитч у комментаторской кабинки. Что еще лучше, он заметил его раньше Гарри. Медленно развернувшись, Драко наклонился вперед и крепче вцепился в помело. В отсутствии защитных чар ему не хотелось проверять, смягчит ли снег его падение.  
  
\- Ой-ей-ей, - произнесла Луна, когда он подлетел ближе, - Малфой летает на очень странной метле. Она похожа на ветку.  
  
«Прекрасно, - саркастично подумал Драко. – Давай, сделай так, чтобы еще больше народу заподозрило меня в мошенничестве». Он представил осторожный шепот: «Темный маг летает на странной метле. Может, на нее наложены специальные заклятья вместо обычных чар? Вдруг это все для того, чтобы незаметно проклясть нас? Может, стоит проклясть его первыми, просто на всякий случай?»  
  
\- Ой! – воскликнула Луна, когда Драко подлетел ближе. – У его метлы маленькие цветочки на прутьях. Я сначала подумала, что это снег. Как мило!  
  
Драко поморщился и сгорбился так, что капюшон опустился ниже.  
  
\- Все, - пробормотал он. – Кто-нибудь, прокляните меня, немедленно.  
  
\- Но они и правда очень милые, - шепнул Гарри.  
  
От неожиданности Драко отлетел на несколько футов.  
  
\- Ничего подобного. И тебе не следует находиться так близко ко мне. Люди решат, что я тебя заколдовал.  
  
\- Не-а. Они решат, что гриффиндорский ловец присматривает за слизеринским. Что я и делаю. Надо же как-то помешать тебе мошенничать.  
  
\- Я еще ничего такого не сделал!  
  
\- Именно, – Гарри облетел вокруг него и осмотрел поле, так и не заметив зависший возле комментаторской кабинки снитч. – Может, я и люблю тебя, но ты все-таки Малфой.  
  
\- А ты – наглый гриффиндорец, - рявкнул Драко. – Но после сегодняшней игры ты больше не будешь чемпи…  
  
\- О, я никогда еще не видела снитч так близко, - ахнула Луна, как ребенок, увидевший новую игрушку.  
  
Драко осекся и метнулся над плечом Гарри к снитчу, тут же рванувшемуся в сторону, пронесся между гриффиндорскими игроками и едва не врезался в Джинни, которая от испуга слишком сильно дернула метлу вверх и повалилась назад. Краем глаза заметив позади красно-золотую вспышку, Драко понял, что Поттер не отстает, и, резко развернувшись и чуть не впечатавшись в Рона, выгадал несколько дюймов. Снитч начал снижаться, и вскоре оказался у самой земли. Прутья метлы Драко чиркнули по снегу, взметнув его прямо Гарри в лицо. Когда тот чертыхнулся позади, слизеринец усмехнулся и прижался щекой к древку, пытаясь увеличить скорость и уже не заботясь о том, насколько глупо выглядит такая поза.  
  
С головокружительной скоростью снитч взмыл в небо, и двое ловцов последовали за ним. Испугавшись, что потеряет его в облаках, Драко протянул руку, и мячик скользнул прямо по кончикам его пальцев, а крылышки быстро застучали по ногтям.  
  
Хотя он не видел снитч в толще облака, тот находился так близко, что юноша ощутил, когда он повернул. Метла Драко отреагировала немедленно, развернувшись и устремившись вниз. Рискованный маневр обошелся ему в несколько потерянных секунд, и Драко понял, что Гарри заметил перемену курса. Бок о бок - полы мантий свиваются, руки вытянуты вперед - они двумя ястребами пали из облака.  
  
Разогнав метлу так, что древко задрожало, Драко вырвался вперед и поднес руку к снитчу, почти схватив его, но радость была недолгой – Гарри оттолкнул его ладонь и она раскрылась. Драко в панике снова сжал пальцы и обнаружил, что они сомкнулись вокруг снитча – и вокруг пальцев Гарри.  
  
Драко встретился взглядом с гриффиндорцем, намерения которого были очевидны. Стремительный полет вниз превратился в соревнование на храбрость: первый, кто отпустит руку, потеряет снитч. Оба старались покрепче ухватить мячик и постепенно оказались совсем близко друг к другу. Драко уже практически лежал на древке, а Гарри, казалось, обнял его. Всего несколько дюймов разделяли их лица.  
  
\- Я держу его крепче, - процедил гриффиндорец сквозь зубы. – Отпусти!  
  
\- Он мой, - сердито огрызнулся Драко.  
  
Расслышав внизу неясные крики, Драко подумал – а позаботится ли кто-нибудь вылечить темного мага, когда они врежутся в землю? И проживет ли он достаточно долго для этого? Он не собирался отпускать. Их переплетенные пальцы стали чем-то вроде клетки, не давая снитчу вырваться. Драко не был уверен, что успеет поймать мячик, если Гарри вдруг уберет руку. Когда они оказались посреди поля, снитч предпринял поистине титаническую попытку вырваться и едва не улизнул, но они успели повернуть. Все случилось очень быстро: Гарри задел метлу Драко, та попыталась выровняться, но полы мантии гриффиндорца запутались в ее прутьях. В этот момент Драко в спину угодил невовремя появившийся бладжер и толкнул его к Гарри. Они рухнули вниз, свалились с метел и несколько раз перекатились друг через друга.  
  
Едва успев остановиться, оба стиснули свободные руки поверх уже переплетенных пальцев. Каждый старался получше ухватить мячик. Гарри, перекатившись на Драко, уперся коленями в землю. Его мантия скрыла их от взгляда судьи, и Драко, решив воспользоваться случаем, пихнул Поттера коленом между ног. Он промазал, но ударил по бедру гриффиндорца достаточно сильно. Тот рыкнул и повалился набок.  
  
\- Чертов жулик, - поморщился Гарри. – Я так и знал, что ты выкинешь что-то подобное.  
  
\- В квиддиче нет жульничества, - прошипел Драко и перекатился на него. Он не пытался удержать Гарри, зная, что у него все равно не хватит сил. Вместо этого он наклонился, позволив капюшону упасть ниже, и прижался губами к губам Гарри. Тот перестал сопротивляться и на секунду закрыл глаза.  
  
Драко подумал, что ужасно непривычно целовать Гарри, сидя на нем и прижимая его к земле, а не уютно свернувшись у него на коленях – и тут же ахнул, снова оказавшись на спине. Теперь Гарри сидел у него на ногах, чтобы он не смог его пнуть.  
  
\- Ты и вправду жуткий мошенник, - прошептал гриффиндорец.  
  
\- Раньше ты вроде не жаловался, - отозвался Драко, тяжело дыша.  
  
Раздавшийся свист дал им понять, что подлетела мадам Хуч.  
  
\- Хватит уже, - велела она и подошла к ним. – Дайте я посмотрю, у кого снитч.  
  
Юноши протянули к ней крепко стиснутые вокруг мячика ладони.  
  
\- Уберите руки, - велела она.  
  
Оба смогли убрать только по одной, чтобы она увидела, как они держат снитч. Схватив его с разных сторон, они не держали, а скорее пленили его. Подоспевшие Снейп и МакГонагалл удивленно замерли. Они поглядели друг на друга, словно побуждая другого отважиться заявить права на победу, а потом дружно уставились на мадам Хуч.  
  
\- Для этого есть правило? – требовательно спросил Снейп.  
  
\- Не думаю, что такое случалось раньше, - покачала головой судья. Призвав откуда-то свод правил, она принялась листать его в поисках чего-нибудь подходящего.  
  
Все еще лежа на земле, Драко время от времени дергал рукой и морщился, когда Гарри в ответ пихал его в бок коленом. Он посмотрел наверх, в надежде, что кто-нибудь велит гриффиндорцу слезть с него, но МакГонагалл заинтересованно смотрела Хуч через плечо, а Северус, видимо, считал, что если переместить Драко сейчас, это каким-то образом уменьшит шансы Слизернина.  
  
\- Ага, вот, - провозгласила Хуч, ткнув пальцем в книгу. – В маловероятном случае, если игра заканчивается вничью, то чей ловец поймал снитч, можно определить… ой, нет, это не то. Что ж, кажется, насчет такой ситуации ничего нет.  
  
\- Значит, надо что-то придумать, - заявила МакГонагалл. – Может, бросим монетку?  
  
\- Ни за что! – отрезал Северус. – Очки должна получить выигрывающая команда.  
  
Гарри и Драко тут же взглянули на табло со счетом, где значилось: «Гриффиндор – 40, Слизерин – 60». Драко усмехнулся.  
  
\- Ха! Я так и знал! Мои слизеринцы прошли через бурю, их ничто не остановит!  
  
\- Не думаю, что это будет справедливо, - возразила МакГонагалл. – Может, присудить по сто пятьдесят очков обеим командам?  
  
\- Нет, - ответила Хуч, захлопывая книгу. – Нельзя взять из ниоткуда еще сто пятьдесят очков. Мы просто разделим очки между командами, присудив по семьдесят пять каждой. Выигрывает Слизерин. Поздравляю обоих ловцов.  
  
Когда Хуч снова забралась на метлу и улетела к комментаторской кабинке, Северус самодовольно взглянул на МакГонагалл и повернулся, взмахнув мантией.  
  
\- Поторапливайся, - бросил он Драко через плечо. – Нас ждет работа. Будь у меня в кабинете через час.  
  
\- Да, наставник, - послушно ответил тот и посмотрел на Гарри. – Я же говорил, что мы выиграем. Надо было поспорить с тобой на что-нибудь. Можно было бы заставить тебя целый месяц помогать мне убирать кабинет.  
  
Гарри вздохнул и поднялся, потянув за собой и Драко.  
  
\- Я думал, ты ужасен, когда проигрываешь. Оказывается, выиграв, ты еще ужаснее.  
  
Слизеринец фыркнул и отвернулся.  
  
\- Ты просто завидуешь.  
  
Они услышали, как Луна объявила счет, и с трибун снова раздались вежливые хлопки. Драко с удовольствием бы поиздевался над другой командой и посмеялся над толпой, которой явно не хотелось, чтобы выиграла команда темных магов, но он придержал язык. Было неразумно дразнить врагов, которых было так много, да и гриффиндорская команда все еще летала над ними.  
  
\- Гарри! – раздался сверху голос Рона. – Бросай Малфоя и пошли!  
  
\- Сейчас! – крикнул тот и посмотрел на Драко. – Отпускать не собираешься?  
  
\- Что? – Только тут Драко понял, что они оба до сих пор сжимают снитч. – Ты первый.  
  
\- Ох, ты такой… - не договорив, Гарри разжал руку, позволив слизеринцу полностью завладеть мячиком. – Увидимся через несколько минут, хорошо?  
  
\- Хорошо, - Драко посмотрел ему вслед и перевел взгляд на свою команду. Тед как раз собрал всех и уводил с поля.  
  
Юноша двинулся было за ними, но помедлил, почувствовав, как мячик дернулся в ладони. На снитч, с которым они тренировались, были наложены чары, заставляющие его часто менять направление, и именно на это уходила его энергия. Но этот не был заколдован, и не успел Драко его остановить, как он вырвался и устремился через поле.  
  
Взглянув на свою ладонь, юноша понял, почему Гарри сумел схватить снитч вместе с ним. Белый шрам уже не так выделялся посреди его ладони, но все еще был хорошо виден. Драко попытался сжать кулак, но пальцы и в этот раз сомкнулись неплотно, больше напоминая когти, и хватка была слабой, словно спросонья. Неужели он не замечал этого раньше? Драко покачал головой. Замечал, но не думал, что все так плохо.  
  
Неожиданно рядом раздался сочувственный вздох, и кто-то с сожалением произнес:  
  
\- Драко…  
  
Обернувшись, Драко увидел Теда. Тот посмотрел на его шрам, а потом поднял взгляд на Драко, немедленно догадавшись, что произошло. Да и думать особенно не надо было. В неярком зимнем свете пальцы Драко выглядели хрупкими и тонкими, словно прутики.  
  
\- Подумаешь, - пожал плечами тот. – Я же не собирался становиться профессиональным ловцом.  
  
Зная, что Тед постарается его подбодрить, и не желая слушать бесполезные утешения, Драко повернулся и зашагал прочь, по дороге нагнувшись и подобрав свое помело. Войдя в раздевалку, он сразу отправился в душ и постарался помыться побыстрее. Наивно было полагать, что Тед смолчит о его увечье, и когда он вышел, одевшись, все уже знали.  
  
Никто ничего не сказал. Они не проиграли, но и настоящей победой назвать это было нельзя. Драко набросил мантию на плечи и пониже опустил капюшон. Было ужасно, когда на него пялилась вся школа, а сейчас, под полными жалости взглядами собственной команды, все стало еще хуже. Кому нужен ловец, который не может поймать снитч? Юноша тихо прошел мимо товарищей и вышел на улицу.  
  
Снитч должен был быть его. И был бы, если бы не ладонь, которую он не мог сжать как следует. Драко попробовал еще раз, но от усилия рука задрожала, и он поморщился. Неудивительно, что мячик едва не выскользнул из его пальцев. И так слабая, его ладонь разжималась при малейшем нажатии.  
  
\- Драко, подожди!  
  
Юноша вздохнул, услышав голос Гарри, но не стал оборачиваться. Гриффиндорец подбежал к нему, тяжело дыша, и Драко подумал, что он, наверное, тоже поспешил переодеться.  
  
\- Еще кое-что для учебников по истории… - начал было Гарри, но остановился, увидев его лицо. – Что такое?  
  
Драко скорее снова располосовал бы себе руку, чем признался, что покалечен на всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
  
\- Ничего, - отвернулся он. К его облегчению, Гарри молча пошел рядом и не стал задавать вопросов.  
  
Заметив впереди нескольких студентов, возвращающихся в замок, Драко повернул к теплицам. Профессор Спраут вырастила возле каждой рябиновые кусты, но юноша не думал, что это сделано для того, чтобы удержать его подальше. Когда они подошли ближе, он понял, что был прав, заметив возле кустов стоящего на коленях Невилла с корзиной, полной ягод.  
  
\- Привет, Невилл, - окликнул его Гарри. – Спраут и сегодня тебя загрузила?  
  
\- А, привет! Прости, что пропустил игру, - осторожно, стараясь не рассыпать ягоды, поднялся тот. – Да, она хочет, чтобы я к воскресенью все собрал. Слагхорн велел. Вроде бы Дамблдору нужно какое-то зелье с рябиной, но Снейп отказался его готовить.  
  
\- Ну да, а Слагхорн, конечно, тут же вызвался помочь, - пробормотал Драко. Он поднял руку, прикрывая нос и рот рукавом. Даже от неприготовленной рябины ему стало плохо. – Передай этому идиоту, что можно использовать листья, а не ягоды. Иначе любой темный маг почует тебя за милю, - сказал он Невиллу.  
  
\- Правда? – улыбнулся тот. – Так было бы намного легче. Пойду, спрошу Спраут.  
  
Он ушел, а Драко сердито уставился ему вслед.  
  
\- Ну да, иди, спрашивай Спраут! Неважно, что прямо перед тобой стоит темный маг. Конечно, что он может знать?  
  
\- Драко?  
  
Когда слизеринец не ответил, Гарри встал перед ним и откинул его капюшон. Драко по-прежнему не смотрел на него, уставившись на свою искалеченную ладонь. Поттер проследил за его взглядом.  
  
\- Что стряслось?  
  
\- Я не могу сжать ее, - тихо ответил Драко. – Не смог даже удержать снитч.  
  
\- Но ты удержал его, - возразил Гарри. – Ты почти отобрал его у меня.  
  
\- Именно. Почти, - Драко покачал головой и вздохнул. – Я не должен ныть. Северус сделал все что мог. Он не виноват, что я глупый и безрассудный.  
  
\- Он не может это вылечить?  
  
\- Прошло несколько месяцев, - пожал плечами Драко. – Если бы это можно было вылечить, все бы уже зажило.  
  
\- Ну, - не привыкший никого утешать, Гарри наклонил голову. – Я понятия не имел, что с твоей рукой что-то не так. Все действительно так плохо?  
  
\- Я не могу сжать кулак, и иногда она дрожит. Сильно. А теперь еще и это… - Драко вздохнул и провел по лицу рукавом, вытирая глаза. – Тед, наверное, как раз подбирает мне замену. Это несправедливо!  
  
\- Ты не знаешь этого наверняка, - попытался урезонить его Гарри.  
  
\- Никому не нужен бесполезный ловец.  
  
\- Он что, сказал, что выгоняет тебя из команды? Ты говорил с ним? – когда Драко не ответил, Гарри схватил его руки и опустил их, чтобы видеть его лицо. – Малфой, посмотри на себя. Неужели и в самом деле будет так плохо, если тебе придется уйти из команды?  
  
\- Как ты можешь такое спрашивать? Я боролся, чтобы попасть туда, а теперь, после всего, что я сделал…  
  
\- И что ты продолжаешь делать, - поправил его Гарри.  
  
Не желая слушать, Драко высвободил руки и повернулся к нему спиной, но гриффиндорец тут же поймал его за талию.  
  
\- Отпусти! – Драко попытался вырваться и испугался, поняв, что у него не хватает сил.  
  
\- Посмотри на себя, - сказал ему Гарри. – Ты даже со мной справиться не можешь. Уроки темной магии, зелья, квиддич – если так пойдет и дальше, Волдеморту не придется тебя убивать. Ты прекрасно справишься сам.  
  
Драко невесело усмехнулся.  
  
\- Ты дурак, Поттер. Война идет.  
  
\- Даже солдаты иногда отдыхают.  
  
Когда Драко перестал сопротивляться, Гарри ослабил хватку, но не отпустил его. Через несколько мгновений слизеринец устало прислонился к нему.  
  
\- Что если я никогда больше не смогу играть? – прошептал он.  
  
\- Сначала поговори со своим капитаном, - ответил ему Гарри.  
  
Драко задумался, что хуже: спросить Теда и узнать приговор наверняка, или не спрашивать и тешить себя слабой надеждой? Обе перспективы казались одинаково ужасными, а гриффиндорец тем временем вел его к замку, и Драко не мог освободиться.  
  
\- Ладно, я спрошу, - буркнул он. – Отпусти меня.  
  
\- Хм… мне нравится тебя обнимать, - прошептал Гарри. – Хоть ты и костлявый. Неужели Пэнси не заставляет тебя есть?  
  
\- Нет аппетита, - ответил Драко, вырвавшись наконец. Он как сумел оправил мантию, что было нелегкой задачей, учитывая ее тесный покрой, и направился к двери, ведущей в подземелья. – Идем, пока народ не вернулся.  
  
***  
  
К счастью, в темных подземных коридорах им никто не встретился, и до Слизерина они добрались без происшествий. Гарри неуверенно помедлил перед входом, но Драко схватил его за рукав и потянул за собой внутрь.  
  
Заваленная матрасами и одеялами гостиная выглядела очень уютно. Рядом со старшими студентами Драко заметил двух товарищей по команде, рассказывающих, как прошел матч. Они отчаянно жестикулировали, демонстрируя, как дергали за прутья метлы гриффиндорских игроков, когда Хуч отворачивалась, и как били по бладжерам. Младшие сидели кучкой вокруг Пэнси и ее девчонок, которые учили их делать маленькие талисманы и амулеты.  
  
\- Похоже, нас опередили, - заметил Драко. – Я пойду поищу Теда. Скоро вернусь.  
  
\- Погоди, - Гарри схватил его за руку. – Ты же не бросишь меня здесь?  
  
\- Они ничего тебе не сделают, - сухо отозвался слизеринец. – Что стряслось с заявлением о доверии, которое я слышал, когда позволил рассказать о себе перед всей школой?  
  
\- Доверие доверием, но они же слизеринцы, - прошипел Гарри.  
  
\- Конечно, - нараспев произнесла Пэнси, не глядя на него. – Но если бы мы всерьез хотели снять с тебя шкуру и поджарить, ты бы уже кровью плевался.  
  
Гарри мрачно уставился на нее.  
  
\- Мне от этого не легче.  
  
\- Просто присядь и понаблюдай за тем, что они делают, - Драко подтолкнул его к детям. – Может, заодно узнаешь что-нибудь полезное.  
  
Услышав это, Дафна фыркнула.  
  
\- Очень сомневаюсь. Но если я покажу что-нибудь, чему научилась совсем маленькой, может, он что-то и запомнит.  
  
Гарри бросил на него умоляющий взгляд, но Драко проигнорировал его и направился к спальне. Теперь, когда они спали все вместе в гостиной, Тед использовал их старую спальню для приватных разговоров. Может, как раз сейчас он обсуждает с остальными игроками сегодняшний матч. Драко подумал, что если это действительно так и если ему удастся подкрасться незаметно, он сможет подслушать.  
  
В каменных коридорах шаги звучали гулко, но Драко месяцами учился быть незаметным, и это пригодилось ему сейчас, когда он неслышно подкрался к двери. Из-за нее доносились приглушенные голоса, и юноше пришлось подойти совсем близко, чтобы разобрать слова.  
  
\- …конечно, уверен. Я сам видел – он не может удержать снитч.  
  
\- Я все равно не понимаю, в чем проблема, - произнес Блейз. – Он же поймал его сегодня, разве нет?  
  
\- Ты не в команде, ты не поймешь, - раздался голос Теда. – Он должен был выхватить его у Поттера. А вместо этого нам пришлось делиться очками с Гриффиндором.  
  
\- Но он единственный ловец, который у нас есть, - сказал Том. – И, покалеченный или нет, он все равно чертовски хорош.  
  
\- Видели, как он едва не сбросил Уизли с метлы? – хмыкнул Винсент. – Никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то подлетал так близко к остальным.  
  
\- В любом случае, - снова заговорил Блейз, - ты всегда говорил, что только Поттер заслуживает внимания. Что могут Равенкло и Хаффлпаф, чего не может он?  
  
\- Я все это знаю, - устало произнес Тед, словно он уже не раз говорил то же самое самому себе. – Но дело не только в его руке. Он совсем обессилел. Если во время тренировки я надавлю чуть сильнее, он может не выдержать.  
  
\- Так что? – спросил Блейз. – Ты хочешь заменить его?  
  
\- Кем? – хмыкнул Винсент. – Мы не успеем никого подготовить.  
  
\- Конечно же я не хочу его заменять, - огрызнулся Тед. – Но и чтобы он свалился с метлы посреди матча, тоже не хочу.  
  
\- И что нам делать? – с сомнением произнес Том. – Мы же не можем заставить его. Разве что Винс сможет.  
  
\- Ни за что, - тут же отозвался Крэбб. – Я видел, каков он в гневе.  
  
\- Никто не смеет указывать Драко, что делать, - согласился Блейз. – Особенно теперь. По-твоему, мы должны пойти и сказать, что он должен перестать… ох-х… Тед, ты самый настоящий ублюдок!  
  
\- Что значит «ох»? – насторожился Винсент. – Тед, что за самодовольный вид?  
  
\- Он знает, что я его понял, - ответил вместо Нотта Блейз, и в его голосе послышалось отвращение. – Затем и позвал меня сюда, хоть я и не в команде.  
  
\- Ты о чем?  
  
При виде такого знакомого тугодумия Драко захотелось привычно закатить глаза, но он и сам пока не понял, в чем дело. Придвинувшись к двери еще ближе, он затаил дыхание.  
  
\- Все просто, - ответил Тед. – Ты сделаешь так, чтобы у него появилось время для тренировок.  
  
\- Ты капитан, - заявил Блейз. – Ты с ним и говори.  
  
\- Тебя Снейп скорее послушает, - возразил Нотт. – Ты же знаешь, я не силен в зельях. Если бы Пэнси мне не помогала…  
  
\- Это не имеет значения, - парировал Блейз. – Меня он не станет слушать. А тебя – может быть. Ты же капитан.  
  
\- Если я пойду к Снейпу, он подумает, что я жалуюсь и пытаюсь свалить все наши проблемы на Драко. А тебя весь Слизерин уважает, и если ты пойдешь к Снейпу, то, вроде как, будешь говорить от лица всего факультета.  
  
\- Ага, «от лица», но разговаривать-то буду я один.  
  
\- Знаешь, я не хочу, чтобы Драко свалился замертво прямо посреди игры, так что тебе придется поговорить со Снейпом…  
  
Драко улыбнулся, тихонько отошел от двери, и направился обратно к гостиной. Ему, конечно, придется побеседовать с командой, убедить их, что с ним все в порядке, и, может быть, даже отпроситься у Северуса на денек. Но сейчас имело значение только то, что он все еще в команде. И Гарри был прав – даже солдатам нужно иногда отдыхать. Слишком сильно ему аукнулись всё усложняющиеся просьбы Дамблдора.  
  
Хм… у Блейза язык подвешен лучше, чем у него. Драко решил выждать и посмотреть, сможет ли тот выпросить для него недельку-другую отдыха, прежде чем ему придется попытать удачу самому.  
  
Неделя с Гарри. От одной мысли об этом Драко улыбнулся. Он закрыл глаза и представил снежные бои, совместные трапезы на кухне, уроки темной магии. Он знал бесполезные, но милые чары, с помощью которых можно было создавать маленьких бумажных лошадок, чтобы скакали по столу, или крутящийся луч света, который вращался все быстрее и быстрее, пока не уничтожал сам себя. Вряд ли кто-нибудь показывал Гарри нечто подобное. Он задумался – понравятся ли эти заклинания гриффиндорцу так же, как огненная лента?  
  
С этими мыслями он вышел в гостиную, огляделся в поисках Гарри и увидел его сидящим среди детей перед Дафной, которая показывала, как делаются простенькие зачарованные амулеты. Осторожно маневрируя между студентами, подушками и стопками одеял, он подошел ближе и увидел, что Дафна и ее ученики наполняют маленькие бутылочки медом. Драко замер. Ребятишки, которые уже доделали свои амулеты, закупоривали бутылочки и обвязывали горловины шнурками. Дафна улыбнулась, помогла одному из малышей завязать узел и надела амулетик ему на шею.  
  
«Поздно, - подумал Драко. – Слишком поздно». Он протянул руку, словно пытаясь остановить время, увести Гарри прочь, сделать хоть что-нибудь. Но дети, комната, война и последние три месяца – все это исчезло в поглотившей весь мир тьме, и остался только Гарри, сжимающий в ладони крошечный пузырек и глядящий на Драко с неприкрытой яростью.  
  



	20. К Драко применяют принудительную легиллименцию

Драко замер, все мысли мгновенно улетучились. Встретившись с Гарри взглядом, он не мог даже вздохнуть, ему казалось, что он вот-вот сгорит в огне полыхающей в глазах гриффиндорца ярости. Он понятия не имел, видит ли кто-нибудь, что происходит. Всё, кроме Гарри, потемнело и превратилось в неясное марево. А потом гриффиндорец встал.  
  
Повинуясь малфоевским инстинктам, Драко повернулся и направился к выходу. Ему казалось, что он идет в воде против течения, что ноги еле движутся в вязком воздухе. Обычно страх заставлял его действовать быстрее, но в этот раз ему пришлось перебороть себя, просто чтобы шевельнуться и выйти в коридор. Только услышав позади шаги Гарри, он бросился бежать.  
  
Поздно. Рука гриффиндорца тяжело опустилась ему на плечо и развернула с такой силой, что Драко, вскрикнув, со всего маху врезался в стену. Другой рукой Гарри стиснул ему горло и наклонился, приблизив лицо к лицу Драко.  
  
\- Ты, лживый ублюдок, - процедил он сквозь зубы. – Я доверял тебе. Я тебе доверял! А ты соврал мне, наплел всякую ерунду про любовные зелья! Поверить не могу, что я признался в том, что… - он оборвал себя и горько усмехнулся. – «Ты единственный, кто никогда не врал мне», - передразнил он сам себя. – Я забыл, что Малфоям нельзя доверять…  
  
\- Нет, пожалуйста… - взмолился Драко.  
  
\- Не смей опять врать! – Гарри размахнулся и ударил его.  
  
Мир завертелся и на миг потемнел. Драко очнулся на полу, прижимая ладонь к глазу. Он застонал и потряс головой.  
  
\- Я не… о господи, Гарри, это вовсе не…  
  
\- Силенцио!  
  
Драко не слышал шагов Гарри, когда тот подошел и встал над ним – их заглушили его собственные хриплое дыхание и бешеный стук сердца. Малфой был уверен, что Гарри сейчас убьет его. Он закрыл глаза и сжался в комок, не в силах подняться. Не из страха – ему было так плохо, что он не мог даже шевельнуться.  
  
\- Экспеллиармус!  
  
Гарри упал на пол рядом с ним, его палочка покатилась по полу. Драко увидел, как гриффиндорец оскалился на того, кто его обезоружил, а потом снова повернулся к нему, раскрасневшийся от ярости, на четвереньках подобрался ближе и протянул руку. Его пальцы когтями впились слизеринцу в горло.  
  
Драко не мог даже закричать от боли. Он тщетно попытался отцепить от себя эти пальцы, разорвавшие воротник и стиснувшие кожаный шнурок, на котором висел амулет. Еще одно заклинание отбросило гриффиндорца к стене, и шнурок порвался. Стиснув его в кулаке, силясь встать, Гарри смотрел на Драко с болью и ненавистью.  
  
Драко хотелось закричать, но он не мог. Задыхаясь, он прижал ладонь к горлу, кое-как поднялся и со всех ног бросился прочь. Кто-то окликнул его, но голос звучал глухо, словно под водой. Убегая все дальше в хитросплетение коридоров, Драко поворачивал то налево, то направо, пока единственным звуком не осталось эхо его шагов. Он остановился, прислонился к стене, пытаясь отдышаться, и вдруг понял, что понятия не имеет, где находится.  
  
Гарри найдет его. У Драко против него никаких шансов. Гриффиндорец всегда выигрывает. Заметив неподалеку дверь, Драко открыл ее, не заботясь, что за ней может оказаться что-то забытое и опасное, и оказался в старой, ужасно грязной ванной. Стоило ему войти, на стене, зашипев, загорелся один-единственный факел.  
  
В тишине его дыхание гулким эхом отдавалось от каменных стен. Юноша прикрыл рот ладонью, чтобы хоть как-то заглушить его. Прислушиваясь к малейшему шороху, он подошел к одной из проржавевших раковин, схватился за ее края и всхлипнул.  
  
Но отчего? Да, Гарри снова его ненавидит. Как ненавидел последние пять лет. Что с того, если теперь его ненависть стала еще сильнее? Все предупреждали Гарри, что дружба с темным магом добром не кончится. Чего он ждал?  
  
Эта мысль ничуть не успокоила Драко. Подняв взгляд на грязное зеркало, вместо своего отражения он увидел неясное пятно. Он протер небольшой участок рукавом и уронил руку, увидев свое лицо.  
  
Фотография, сделанная Ритой Скитер, запечатлела образ, который он хотел показать всем: образ потерянного, испуганного ребенка. Но зеркало не обманешь. Драко превратился в бледную тень того сухощавого подростка, каким был, когда прилетел в замок. Изможденный, с ввалившимися глазами и запавшими щеками, он не был похож на темного мага из сказок. Он был похож на Драко Малфоя – самого слабого и никчемного из дюжины поколений Малфоев, позор всего темного сообщества.  
  
Изменники крови и магглолюбцы никогда не примут его. Когда станет известно, что он пытался манипулировать Гарри, его отправят в Азкабан. Даже если ему удастся избежать наказания, для всего мира он станет изгоем. Друзья отвернутся от него, если им прикажут их родители. Родители самого Драко, если они еще живы, отрекутся от него. А если Гарри найдет его, схватит, как схватил только что, и посмотрит с такой же ненавистью…  
  
Драко судорожно согнулся, и его вырвало. Во рту стало кисло от едкого привкуса желчи, юноша задрожал от слабости. Трясущейся рукой он вслепую нашарил кран и, стряхнув ржавчину, повернул его. Потекла тонкая струйка грязной воды. Драко одолел еще один приступ рвоты, и он никак не мог остановиться, нагнувшись и опершись локтями о раковину. Он попытался отдышаться, успокоиться, но сухие спазмы продолжали скручивать желудок.  
  
Наконец все прекратилось. Текущая из крана вода посветлела, стала прозрачной. Юноша подставил руку и набрал немного в ладонь, чтобы прополоскать рот. Вздохнув, он прислонился лбом к прохладному зеркалу и привычно поднял руку, чтобы убрать волосы от лица, но его пальцы коснулись чьих-то еще. Кто-то придерживал его волосы, чтобы они не упали вперед.  
  
Беззвучно вскрикнув, Драко отпрянул к стене и увидел Гарри. Ахнув, он вжался в стену, словно пытаясь слиться с ней. Гарри шагнул к нему, слизеринец отвернулся, зажмурившись, и выставил вперед руку, словно это могло остановить гриффиндорца. Снова потекли слезы. Спустя несколько мгновений его вытянутая рука задрожала, Драко прижал ее к глазам и, бессильно соскользнув на пол, сжался в комочек. Чем дольше он плакал, тем труднее ему становилось дышать, пока он не начал задыхаться.  
  
\- Прекрати, - потребовал Гарри. Опустившись на колени рядом с Драко, он схватил его руку и отвел от лица.  
  
Драко представить не мог, как кошмарно, должно быть, он сейчас выглядит. Он сидел, зажмурившись, и если бы мог, то завыл бы.  
  
\- Я сказал, прекрати.  
  
Услышав резкий тон гриффиндорца, Драко подумал, что сейчас тот точно снова ударит или проклянет его. Он удивился, ощутив осторожное прикосновение рукава Гарри к своему лицу.  
  
\- А то тебе снова станет плохо, - Гарри осторожно осмотрел наливающийся цветом синяк, но извиняться не стал.  
  
Драко старался не шевелиться и не осмеливался встретиться с гриффиндорцем взглядом. Он смотрел в пол, и никак не отреагировал, когда Гарри прикоснулся к его лицу. Наверняка это какая-то хитрость. Злая насмешка. Полузадушенные рыдания Драко сменились негромкими всхлипами, наконец превратившимися в тихие слезы, которые катились и катились по его щекам. Гарри отвел прядь волос от его глаз, и Драко всхлипнул. Руки гриффиндорца были такими теплыми, такими живыми.  
  
Гарри ничего не говорил. Драко недоумевал, почему он молчит. Он знал, что гриффиндорец все еще злится, но осторожное обращение и отсутствие обвинений смутили его. Минуты шли, и в конце концов Драко осмелился взглянуть на гриффиндорца.  
  
\- Тебе повезло, - пробормотал тот. – Я и в самом деле хотел тебя придушить, или избить до полусмерти. Снейп остановил меня.  
  
Драко уставился в пол. Ему даже думать не хотелось о крестном.  
  
\- Снейп хотел меня прикончить, - продолжал гриффиндорец. – А потом он увидел, что я держу в руках, и… - он скривился, – …засмеялся. Не думаю, что специально – просто не удержался. А когда я закричал на него, он засмеялся еще сильнее и сказал, что я дурак, если думаю, что это любовный амулет. Он протянул к Драко руку с амулетом на порванном шнурке, и слизеринец, ожидая удара, вздрогнул. Маленький золотистый пузырек медленно раскачивался, мерцая в свете факела.  
  
\- А потом он сказал, что все Малфои просто-напросто глупые дети.  
  
Знакомая реплика больше не казалась Драко обидной. Сейчас она была как никогда справедливой.  
  
\- Я все еще люблю тебя, - прошептал Гарри. – Потому и ненавижу сейчас так сильно. Скажи, я перестану тебя любить, если разобью его?  
  
Драко порывисто схватил пузырек, пытаясь уберечь. Покачав головой, он беззвучно произнес: «Не надо!» - и не отпускал.  
  
\- Почему? – требовательно спросил Гарри. – Если это невзаправду? Если это просто игрушка, которой тешатся дети темных магов, почему бы мне прямо сейчас не разбить его?  
  
Драко, наконец, посмотрел ему в глаза. Даже если бы он мог говорить, он не знал, что сказать.  
  
\- Я не доверяю Снейпу, - прошептал Гарри. – И тебе тоже не доверяю.  
  
Он обхватил лицо Драко ладонями, провел мозолистыми пальцами по щекам, по губам, и крепко взял за подбородок, так, что Драко не мог отвернуться. Слизеринцу не было больно, но он не понимал, что происходит, пока не почувствовал вторжение в разум.  
  
Из-за нехватки опыта Гарри ворвался в его мысли как пьяница, беспорядочно хватая те воспоминания, что привлекали его внимание. Он увидел, как Драко тренировался с командой несколько дней назад, поглядел ему через плечо, когда слизеринец читал «Пророк», вернувшись к занятиям после прибытия в Хогвартс. Он почувствовал панику Драко во время бегства от драконов и его ярость во время преследования Филча. Нашел воспоминания о полете сквозь буран и схватке с двумя Пожирателями, а потом проследил цепочку воспоминаний до пожара, охватившего имение Малфоев.  
  
Одновременно ощущая мародерское вторжение в память и сознавая, где он находится, Драко уперся в плечи гриффиндорца и попытался оттолкнуть его. Тот не дрогнул, только лишь еще крепче впился в воспоминания Драко. Все навыки окклюменции оказались бессильны перед неукротимым напором Гарри.  
  
Драко беспомощно наблюдал, как гриффиндорец скользнул по воспоминаниям о его превращении и времени, проведенном вместе в старой душевой, вернулся назад, ко дню, когда он разделывал драконов. От таких прыжков туда-сюда Драко начало мутить. Было ясно, что Гарри старается найти момент создания амулета, пока, наконец, он не наткнулся на сцену: Драко, лежа в постели, выводит их имена на клочке пергамента. Чувствуя, что его вот-вот снова стошнит, Драко вдруг ощутил, как оглушительно забилось сердце. Тело сотрясла холодная дрожь. Но Гарри не ослабил хватку, наоборот, скользнул вглубь этого воспоминания, как под кожу, обнажив часть разума Драко, защищать которую Северус его не учил. Драко показалось, что острые когти раздирают что-то нежное у него внутри. Это уже не было легилименцией, но ощущение было знакомым: то же самое сделал с ним Темный лорд, вырвав у него из памяти самые сокровенные чувства и смакуя их.  
  
Гарри проник еще глубже, вцепился когтями в самое уязвимое, и Драко беззвучно закричал, не в силах пошевелиться. Хуже насилия и ощущения, что его разрывают на части, было чувство, что Гарри ищет что-то конкретное. Он словно почуял что-то, укрытое глубоко в душе слизеринца, и во что бы то ни стало намеревался это отыскать. Начав задыхаться, Драко ощутил радость Гарри, когда тот нашел, что искал, и обнажил ослепительный свет, пронзивший Драко насквозь.  
  
Оба повалились на пол. Дрожа всем телом и не в силах подняться даже на четвереньки, Драко отполз от Гарри на несколько дюймов. Забившись в угол и свернувшись тугим комочком, он сквозь слезы наблюдал за гриффиндорцем. Драко не знал, как ему удалось оттолкнуть его, и надеялся лишь, что тот, чем-то потрясенный и старающийся отдышаться, не станет подходить ближе.  
  
Но тщетно. Гриффиндорец приподнялся, и Драко захотелось застонать, позвать на помощь, взмолиться – что угодно. Он закрыл лицо руками и приготовился. Гарри не заставил себя ждать. Через мгновение Драко прижали к стене и отдернули руки от лица. Он крепко зажмурился, но ощутил, как гриффиндорец мозолистыми пальцами пытается открыть ему глаза.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, - произнес тот, – пожалуйста, дай мне увидеть это. Мне это нужно, пожалуйста, Драко, дай мне посмотреть…  
  
Драко попытался оттолкнуть его, но не смог. Ему не хотелось снова видеть обжигающий свет, обнаруженный Гарри, не хотелось признавать его существование, не хотелось его касаться, но он был так измучен, что не мог сопротивляться. Гарри открыл ему веки и, не медля, скользнул сквозь его сознание по только что проломленной тропе прямо в сияющую бездну. Драко хотел убежать, спрятаться, пока свет не сжег его дотла, но потерялся внутри. Выхода не было. И он сдался. Остался лишь Гарри, окруженный светом.  
  
\- Скажи это, - прошептал гриффиндорец. – Пожалуйста, скажи это.  
  
Драко открыл рот, силясь произнести слова. Секунды шли, Гарри не переставал умолять, жар стал таким сильным, что Драко не мог дышать, а его слезы испарились. Наконец Гарри замолчал.  
  
Драко нашел слова и ошеломленно, безмолвно произнес: «Я люблю тебя».  
  
***  
  
Когда их нашел Северус, у Драко едва хватило сил поднять на него глаза. Гарри полулежал в его объятьях, сжимая в ладони амулет.  
  
\- Ты убил его? – прошептал Мастер зелий, уставившись на распростертое тело гриффиндорца.  
  
Драко засмеялся бы, если бы у него осталась хоть капля сил. Дождавшись взгляда крестного, он безмолвно попросил о «фините инкантатем», возблагодарив небеса за то, что тот был легилиментом.  
  
\- Он жив, - прошептал юноша. – Думаю, теперь он не ненавидит меня.  
  
Северус опустился рядом с ним на колени и осторожно приподнял голову Драко за подбородок, чтобы заглянуть в его глаза и в его мысли.  
  
\- Господи, твой разум кажется обожженным, он кровоточит. Что он с тобой сделал?  
  
\- Он хотел узнать, почему я сделал амулет, - Драко попытался улыбнуться. – И не очень-то церемонился.  
  
\- Тебе нужно в лазарет… нет, - оборвал себя Северус. – Нет. Ко мне в кабинет. Ты должен срочно выпить отвар вереска, он поможет подлечить твой разум.  
  
\- Сев, - пробормотал Драко. – Это на самом деле просто игрушка?  
  
Не отвечая, Снейп поднял обоих мальчишек на ноги. Гарри, едва придя в себя, несвязно выругался и снова повалился на пол. Драко Северус подхватил на руки, как ребенка.  
  
\- Не отставай, Поттер, - рявкнул он через плечо. – Слизеринцы ищут тебя по всем подземельям и если застанут одного, ты больше никогда не увидишь солнечный свет.  
  
Однако им встретились только Тед и Пэнси, которые позволили Гарри пройти лишь потому, что убийственно мрачный Снейп приказал им немедленно привести Помфри.  
  
В кабинете Северус опустил Драко в единственное кресло.  
  
\- Больно, - прошептал юноша, стараясь поудобнее устроиться на жестком сиденье.  
  
\- Помолчи, - буркнул Мастер зелий и взял с полки банку с вереском. – Считается, что ты трус, так нет – ты решил подразнить львов. Теперь не жалуйся, что они тебя покусали.  
  
Драко не ответил. Он знал, что от крестного не следует ждать сочувствия. Он потянулся было к амулету и вздохнул, вспомнив, что тот остался у Гарри. Рискнув кинуть взгляд в его сторону, он увидел, что гриффиндорец сидит на полу и прижимает амулет к груди.  
  
\- Так это игрушка? – снова спросил Драко, и покосился на крестного, боясь шевельнуться – так ужасно болела голова. – Северус, амулет действительно ничего такого не делает?  
  
Мастер зелий закончил готовить отвар и протянул Драко стакан с пурпурной жидкостью. Скрестив руки, он смотрел, как юноша пьет лекарство, прижав теплый стакан к груди и не обращая внимания на вкус.  
  
\- И это мой ученик! – удрученно произнес Снейп. – Ты весьма искусен в зельях, но я вижу, что совершенно запустил твое обучение чарам. Разумеется, это просто игрушка! Помочь стеснительным мальчишкам заговорить с предметом их внимания – это все, на что она способна. Но ты даже этого не смог сделать правильно.  
  
Он шагнул обратно к столу, чтобы приготовить что-то еще, но в порыве гнева обернулся и сердито посмотрел на юношей.  
  
\- И раз уж мы об этом заговорили, почему Поттер? В школе столько народу, а ты выбрал Поттера?! Это потому что ты любишь неприятности, или тебе просто показалось, что ты еще недостаточно досадил мне?  
  
\- У меня не было выбора, - пробормотал Драко. – Я даже не знал, что это происходит.  
  
Раздраженно фыркнув, Северус вернулся к своим ингредиентам. Потом взял со стола толстый блокнот, но, быстро пролистав его, видимо понял, что там нет нужного рецепта. Он мрачно уставился на Драко, как будто тот был в этом виноват, и рявкнул:  
  
\- Где летопись?  
  
\- В шкафу, в гостиной, - быстро ответил юноша.  
  
\- Что ж, видит бог, вас ни на минуту нельзя оставить одних, - проворчал Северус и, подойдя к двери, поднял палочку. Кинув быстрый взгляд на Гарри, чтобы убедиться, что тот все еще на полу, он закрыл глаза и сосредоточился. – Акцио летопись.  
  
Допив отвар, Драко поставил стакан на стол и уронил голову на руки. Боль в голове по-прежнему пульсировала в такт сердцебиению, его все еще подташнивало, но знакомая обстановка кабинета помогла немного сгладить неприятные ощущения. Тишина была такой успокаивающей, что Драко испуганно вздрогнул от негромко шелеста мантии Северуса, когда тот поймал прилетевшую летопись.  
  
\- Что ты готовишь?  
  
\- Лекарство для разума, - ответил Мастер зелий. – Для него нужно заклинание, которое написал твой отец.  
  
Драко закрыл глаза. Люциус написал дюжины, если не сотни заклинаний, соединяя фрагменты забытых чар и молитв к исчезнувшим богам. Даже просто слушая, как Северус шепчет знакомые слова, Драко чувствовал, как боль отступает. Словно слова очищающего ритуала, он повторял их за крестным снова и снова, и обожженные, надломанные воспоминания начали успокаиваться.  
  
***  
  
Когда ладонь Северуса легко коснулась его волос, Драко пришлось несколько раз моргнуть, прежде чем он заметил чашу в другой руке наставника. Взяв ее, он глотнул горькую жидкость. В горло скользнули мясистые кусочки, и юноша скривился.  
  
\- Как только лекарство подействует, я отправлю тебя отсыпаться, - сказал ему Северус. – Но на это нужно время.  
  
\- Драко?  
  
Юноша вздрогнул. Когда он не услышал гневной реплики крестного и звука приближающихся шагов, его взгляд скользнул по полу и остановился на ботинках Гарри. Он не отваживался посмотреть на него самого.  
  
\- Драко, можно… - Гарри сглотнул. – Ты позволишь мне увидеть это еще раз?  
  
Северус захлопнул летопись и мрачно уставился на гриффиндорца.  
  
\- Ты считаешь, что недостаточно навредил ему? Ты в клочья порвал тонкую ткань его сознания…  
  
\- Северус…  
  
\- …доказав, насколько ты жесток…  
  
\- Северус, - Драко положил ладонь на руку крестного и, не дрогнув, встретил его ошеломленный взгляд. – Мне нужно поговорить с ним. Наедине.  
  
\- После того, что он с тобой сделал? – неверяще спросил Снейп. - Ты с ума сошел?  
  
\- Нет, я наконец-то избавился от иллюзий, - отрезал Драко. Услышав его бесстрастный тон, Снейп помедлил, взглянул на Гарри и опять на крестника.  
  
\- Он снова причинит тебе боль, - мягко произнес он.  
  
\- Я знаю это, - отозвался Драко. – Но не сегодня.  
  
Хоть Северус и не был так уверен в этом, как Драко, он кивнул.  
  
\- Я пойду посмотрю, что задержало Помфри. Если он позволит себе что-нибудь лишнее, вышвырни его прочь, пускай слизеринцы с ним разберутся.  
  
Драко сомневался, что у него хватит сил хотя бы просто оттолкнуть Гарри, не то что вышвырнуть его из кабинета, но он не думал, что до этого дойдет. Как только крестный ушел, он вздохнул, закрыл глаза и снова опустил голову на руки.  
  
\- Ты сделал мне больно, - сказал он.  
  
\- Ты хотел меня использовать, - парировал Гарри. – Даже если ты и не знал, что амулет не сработает, ты хотел этого.  
  
Драко не стал отрицать.  
  
\- Я думал, амулет действует в обе стороны, - сказал он.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Я думал… - он помедлил. Теперь это казалось таким глупым. – Я думал, что ты мне тоже понравишься.  
  
\- Неужели любовь ко мне была тебе так ненавистна, что понадобилось притворяться, будто это понарошку?  
  
\- Я испугался, - Драко уперся лбом в руки. – Любовь обжигает.  
  
Шорох мантии подсказал Драко, что Гарри ползет к нему. Он не думал, что гриффиндорец ударит его снова, но невольно вздрогнул - и облегченно вздохнул, почувствовав, как теплая ладонь накрыла его собственную. Он приподнял голову и увидел, что Гарри стоит на коленях перед его креслом, облокотившись на него, чтобы не упасть.  
  
\- Дай мне увидеть это снова. Пожалуйста.  
  
Поколебавшись, Драко положил другую ладонь на руку Гарри. Или гриффиндорец был таким горячим, или сам Драко замерз, но у него по спине побежали мурашки.  
  
\- Это слишком больно, - ответил он. И добавил, увидев, как расстроился гриффиндорец: - Просто помни, что она есть. И я буду помнить.  
  
\- Но что в этом плохого? Ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя, - Гарри стиснул его руку с такой силой, что Драко поморщился. Увидев это, Гарри быстро разжал пальцы. – Я знаю, что не должен был бить тебя, но я очень разозлился.  
  
\- Этот год не принес мне ничего кроме боли. Почему любовь должна быть исключением?  
  
Гарри ничего не ответил. Он прислонился к Драко и положил голову ему на плечо. Драко повернулся и тоже прижался к гриффиндорцу, слушая его дыхание и уже не стараясь уверить себя, что все это оттого, что он просто замерз. Пусть даже Гарри и причинил ему боль, рядом с ним она становилась меньше.  
  
***  
  
Так их и нашли Северус и Помфри. Тед и Пэнси наверняка тащились в лазарет нога за ногу, надеясь, что если они достаточно затянут, то, может, Поттер умрет от какой-нибудь травмы. Медсестра помедлила в дверях, крепко сжимая в руках сумку.  
  
\- Гарри, - окликнула она гриффиндорца, подходя к нему. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
Тот слегка поднял голову и заморгал от яркого света, льющегося из коридора.  
  
\- Со мной все в порядке. Это Драко нужна помощь.  
  
\- О Малфое я позабочусь, - резко заявил ему Северус. – Мадам Помфри здесь ради тебя.  
  
Ведьма, старательно игнорируя Снейпа, сосредоточилась на гриффиндорце. Взяв Гарри за подбородок, она вгляделась ему в лицо и внимательно осмотрела глаза.  
  
\- Хм… похоже, с тобой все в порядке, - произнесла она.  
  
\- Он насильно вторгся в разум Малфоя, а затем – в его эмоции, - сквозь зубы процедил Северус. – Я подумал, что нанесенные им повреждения и ожоги могли аукнуться и ему самому.  
  
Помфри отпустила Гарри и выпрямилась.  
  
\- Что ты сделал? – прошептала она.  
  
\- Он не все рассказал! - заявил Гарри, сердито глядя на Снейпа. – Драко… - внезапно он осекся, и Драко посмотрел на него, стараясь понять, о чем он думает.  
  
\- Драко кое-что сделал, - прошептал гриффиндорец. – И я… погорячился. Немного, - он с вызовом посмотрел на Мастера зелий.  
  
\- Кое-что сделал? – повторила Помфри. – Что именно? Он сделал тебе больно?  
  
Гарри улыбнулся и мечтательно произнес:  
  
\- Нет. Это было чудесно…  
  
Может, Гарри и причинит ему еще немало страданий. В конце концов, все остальные причиняли, хотели они того или нет. Драко сжал руку гриффиндорца и улыбнулся ему в ответ. И даже неунимающаяся боль не притупила его радости.  
  
Но мадам Помфри его улыбка ничуть не обрадовала. Она подскочила и нависла над Драко, в ярости сжав кулаки.  
  
\- Что ты с ним сделал? – требовательно спросила она. – Что вы, темные маги, сотворили с ним?  
  
\- Что?.. – ошеломленно взглянул на нее Драко.  
  
\- Думаешь, я попадусь на ваши уловки? – отрезала она. – Может, мне и неизвестны все ваши хитрости, но я знаю, как их распознать! Я узнаю, что за заклятья вы на него наложили! Дай сюда палочку!  
  
Юноша посмотрел на Северуса – тот молча кивнул. Не понимая, почему крестный это позволяет, Драко вытащил палочку, и Помфри тут же выхватила ее у него из рук. Положив ее на стол, медсестра вытащила что-то из сумки и, внимательно изучив палочку, еще больше помрачнела.  
  
\- Столько темной магии…  
  
\- Использованной по требованию профессоров, - напомнил ей Снейп.  
  
Помфри с отвращением взглянула на него и отложила палочку Драко в сторону. Явно недовольная тем, что ничего предосудительного не обнаружила, она вытащила из сумки несколько бутылочек и расставила их на столе.  
  
\- Мне понадобятся пустые виалы, - безапелляционно заявила она Северусу, оглянувшись на него через плечо. Тот лишь пожал плечами.  
  
Наблюдая за ней, Драко понял, что она проводит обычные тесты, проверяя, не отравлен ли Гарри, не проклят ли – что угодно, что могло бы объяснить, почему их спаситель так цепляется за темного мага.  
  
Помфри работала с какой-то лихорадочной, почти отчаянной быстротой, пытаясь найти хоть что-нибудь. Отметая одну за другой возможности, она злилась все сильней. Когда жидкость в последнем виале стала не того цвета, какой она, очевидно, ожидала получить, медсестра опустила его на стол с такой силой, что расплескала содержимое.  
  
\- Это что, какая-то странная магия, о которой мы никогда не слышали? – резко спросила она. – Что-то связанное с жертвоприношениями? Что вы сделали? Пленили его душу?  
  
«Нет, просто я повел себя глупо и безрассудно» - подумал Драко, зная, что Помфри наверняка не поверит.  
  
\- Я сказал, что люблю его.  
  
Помфри открыла было рот, но тут же закрыла. Потом открыла снова, но так ничего и не произнесла. Порывисто сложив свои принадлежности обратно в сумку, она покачала головой.  
  
\- Не знаю, что вы замышляете, - мрачно взглянула она на Северуса. – Разум Гарри в порядке. Но посмотрим, что об этом скажет директор. От него ничего нельзя утаить.  
  
Стремительно развернувшись, она ушла, спугнув нескольких притаившихся за дверью слизеринцев. Северус запер дверь и убрал оставленный ею беспорядок.  
  
\- Доволен? – обратился он к Гарри. – Теперь ты знаешь, что тебя не зачаровали и не опоили.  
  
\- Я уже и так это понял, - огрызнулся гриффиндорец. – Зачем вам вообще понадобилось приводить Помфри?  
  
\- Только так можно всем доказать, что Драко тобой не манипулировал, - он положил руку крестнику на плечо. – Драко, если ты пойдешь на это, обратного пути не будет.  
  
\- Я знаю.  
  
\- Твои родители, остальные темные маги – они могут не принять его. Школа станет смертельной ловушкой. Министерство возненавидит тебя еще больше.  
  
Драко очень хотелось сказать, что ему все равно, что ему плевать – это его жизнь, но мысли о всеобщем презрении и о том, что могут сделать остальные, не давали ему покоя. У него не осталось почти ничего своего. Но разве за последние месяцы он не отдалился от всех из-за того, что сделал?  
  
\- Пусть ненавидят, - произнес он и помедлил, словно вспомнив кое-что. Взглянув на обнимающего его Гарри, он спросил: - Ты ненавидишь меня?  
  
Гарри поднял на него взгляд и задумался.  
  
\- Я все еще сержусь на тебя. Я устал от того, что все пытаются меня использовать. Я не хочу, чтобы ты тоже это делал.  
  
\- Я же Малфой, - пробормотал Драко.  
  
\- Ты мой Малфой, - поправил его Гарри. – Нет, я тебя не ненавижу.  
  
Драко так устал, что не смог даже улыбнуться, но после этих слов почувствовал себя лучше.  
  
\- Я тоже.  
  
Гримаса Северуса ясно давала понять, что он обо всем этом думает. Мастер зелий подошел к двери и открыл ее, вспугнув Теда, Пэнси, Дафну и Блейза.  
  
\- Верните слизеринцев, что прочесывают коридоры, в гостиную. Не забудьте сказать, чтобы они не проклинали Поттера, когда его увидят.  
  
\- Как это? – возмутилась Пэнси. – Поттер покалечил Драко, и ему ничего за это не будет?  
  
\- В самом деле, - кивнул Мастер зелий и оглянулся на гриффиндорца. – Поттер, неделя отработок, - и, проигнорировав саркастичное фырканье Гарри, снова повернулся к Пэнси: - Все, ступайте. И на этот раз шевелитесь быстрее.  
  
Когда слизеринцы убежали, Мастер зелий нетерпеливо посмотрел на крестника.  
  
\- Поднимайся. Тебе нужно быть в постели прежде, чем дети вернутся с занятий. На сегодня довольно представлений.  
  
Кивнув, юноша высвободился из рук Гарри и встал. Борясь с головокружением, ему пришлось опереться на стол и постоять так немного, пока он не почувствовал, что сможет дойти до Слизерина. Гарри встал рядом и неловко приобнял его.  
  
\- Я могу тебя проводить, - предложил он таким неуверенным тоном, словно ждал, что ему непременно откажут.  
  
\- Ты не просто проводишь его, - безапелляционно заявил Мастер зелий. – Как бы мне ни хотелось отдать тебя на растерзание слизеринцам, ты останешься там с ним.  
  
\- Что? – Гарри стремительно обернулся к нему. – Вы спятили? Вы же сами сказали, что если они меня найдут, то я уже никогда не увижу солнечный свет!  
  
\- Когда они поймут, что Драко выбрал тебя, они оставят тебя в покое, - ответил Снейп. – А вот за твоих одноклассников я поручиться не могу. Мы привыкли, что время от времени к нам приходит кто-то со стороны, но гриффиндорцам гордость не позволит отдать кого-то тьме.  
  
\- Они знают, что мы с Драко дружим…  
  
\- Идиот! – оборвал его Северус. – Да, ты можешь дружить с темным магом, работать с ним – это они могут стерпеть. Но любовь? Их красивые слова о доверии и чести мгновенно окажутся забыты. И пусть даже они не посмеют убить своего героя, но они непременно убьют Драко. Только ради тебя, конечно же. Никакие проверки не убедят их, что Драко не держит тебя под контролем.  
  
Упрямо покачав головой, Гарри повернулся к Драко.  
  
\- Не может быть. Я прожил бок о бок с ними много лет, я знаю их.  
  
\- Мы жили бок о бок с ними много столетий, - ответил тот. Наивность Гарри не обрадовала его. – Мы знаем их много поколений. Если ты не откажешься от меня, тебя тоже убьют.  
  
\- У тебя будет возможность самому убедиться в этом, - добавил Северус. – Когда слухи просочатся в школу и во внешний мир, ты увидишь, чего на самом деле стоит их терпимость.  
  
Судя по выражению лица гриффиндорца, слова Северуса и Драко не убедили его. Неважно. Очень скоро он поймет, что они были правы.  
  
***  
  
Когда они вошли в гостиную Слизерина, там никого не было. Гарри пришлось помочь Драко пробраться через нагромождение одеял и матрасов к той спальне, где они ночевали после того, давешнего нападения. Северус строго-настрого приказал им не выходить из комнаты и запер за собой дверь. На стене вспыхнули два факела и вместо того, чтобы осветить спальню, погрузили ее в сплетение теней. Да и тепла от них не было никакого.  
  
Вздохнув, Драко сел на краешек кровати и потянулся к застежкам мантии. Пальцы не слушались. Когда ему не удалось расстегнуть ее в третий раз, он посмотрел на упрямую пуговицу и попробовал снова, но пальцы опять соскользнули.  
  
\- Подожди, - Гарри сел рядом. – Давай я.  
  
Молча уступив, Драко закрыл глаза. Как только мантия была расстегнута, он позволил ей соскользнуть на пол, и снял ботинки, пока Гарри убирал покрывало.  
  
\- Почему Снейп позволил мне остаться? – спросил гриффиндорец. – Я ударил тебя. Он ненавидит меня.  
  
\- Потому что он знает, как ты важен для войны, - пробормотал Драко. – И потому что я хотел, чтобы ты был рядом.  
  
\- Ты уверен, что он не проклянет меня, пока я здесь?  
  
\- Скорее всего, он просто надеется, что ты не выживешь в войне.  
  
Драко опустил голову на подушку и свернулся калачиком, глядя, как Гарри снимает мантию. Как и он сам, гриффиндорец не стал раздеваться полностью.  
  
Немного поколебавшись, Гарри спросил:  
  
\- Можно я лягу с тобой?  
  
Драко глубже зарылся в подушку.  
  
\- Конечно.  
  
Постель слегка прогнулась – Гарри лег рядом, опустив голову на другую подушку, а потом придвинулся ближе. Драко почувствовал на щеке его теплое дыхание. Гриффиндорец коснулся синяка на светлой коже Драко и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
  
\- Я больше никогда не ударю тебя.  
  
Это прозвучало, как торжественная клятва. Слизеринец коснулся его пальцев.  
  
\- Я не стану пытаться тобой манипулировать, - сонно пообещал он. – Специально, по крайней мере.  
  
\- Драко…  
  
\- Я слизеринец, темный маг и Малфой, - пробормотал тот. – И я не могу этого изменить.  
  
\- Ты больше чем все это, - возразил ему Гарри. – Тебе не нужно мной манипулировать. Достаточно просто попросить.  
  
Драко непонимающе нахмурился. Так не бывает. Мир устроен не так просто. Он открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но Гарри прижал палец к его губам.  
  
\- Поговорим об этом утром, - прошептал он. – Ты на самом деле выглядишь окончательно вымотанным.  
  
\- Это ты виноват, - пробормотал Драко.  
  
Засыпая, он почувствовал, как гриффиндорец придвинулся ближе и обнял его. Закрыв глаза, Драко поцеловал кончики его пальцев и накрыл его руку своей. К его удивлению, Гарри сжимал в ладони их амулет.


	21. Драко не унаследовал отцовский вкус

Драко разбудили писклявые голоса эльфов. Он зажмурился и зарылся головой в подушку, но голоса лишь зазвучали настойчивей. Поняв, что снова заснуть не удастся, юноша недовольно заворчал, но не стал выбираться из теплого кокона одеял, даже почувствовав запах чего-то вкусного. Раздался громкий хлопок и голоса исчезли.  
  
– Я знаю, что ты проснулся, – раздался неподалеку голос Гарри. – Пора есть.  
  
Не отвечая, Драко притворился, что все еще спит.  
  
– Ага, хорошая попытка, – голос гриффиндорца прозвучал ближе. – Только вот во сне ты поеживаешься, а сейчас лежишь слишком смирно.  
  
– Я сплю, – пробормотал Драко.  
  
Он почувствовал, как Гарри осторожно убрал у него волосы от лица и ласково погладил по щеке.  
  
– Тебе нужно поесть. Я не хочу, чтобы мой Малфой умер с голоду, особенно теперь, когда я его заполучил.  
  
– Меня такими разговорчиками не проймешь, – отозвался Драко, не сдержав улыбку. От слов Гарри в груди у него потеплело.  
  
– Да? А как насчет пирожков с яблоками? – прошептал Гарри ему на ухо. – Прямо из духовки.  
  
– Десерт вместо завтрака?  
  
– Только если ты проснешься.  
  
Драко застонал, но тут у него в животе заурчало, и юноша понял, что действительно проголодался. Он сел, потирая глаза, а Гарри уложил подушки в изголовье кровати так, чтобы на них можно было опереться.  
  
– Что ты делаешь? – полюбопытствовал слизеринец.  
  
– Вчера тебе было очень плохо, – ответил Гарри. – Так что сейчас тебе не стоит много двигаться.  
  
– И мне подадут завтрак в постель? – Драко откинулся на подушки. Было удобно. Только одну, особенно бугристую, пришлось убрать. От холодного воздуха подземелий у него по рукам побежали мурашки, но не успел он пожаловаться на холод, как Гарри уже накинул ему на плечи одеяло.  
  
– Смотри, я ведь могу и привыкнуть, что меня так балуют, – улыбнулся Драко.  
  
Но когда Гарри поставил ему на колени поднос, на котором были вовсе не яблочные пирожки, его улыбка померкла. Взяв ложку, он помешал плавающие в бульоне кусочки мяса и овощей.  
  
– Суп? Гарри, я…  
  
– Пирожки получишь только когда съешь это, – неумолимо заявил гриффиндорец. – Не смотри на меня так. Это Снейп велел.  
  
– Ну еще бы, – хмуро отозвался Драко. Обнаружив в тарелке кусочки сельдерея, он принялся старательно их вылавливать.  
  
Сидящий рядом Гарри с изумлением наблюдал за ним.  
  
– Это же не зелье, нет? Просто куриный бульон.  
  
– Северус кое-что добавил туда, но в общем, да.  
  
– Странно.  
  
Сделав паузу между вылавливанием двух особенно больших и отвратительных кусочков, Драко удивленно взглянул на него.  
  
– Что тут странного?  
  
– Я, конечно, многого не знаю о волшебном мире, но не припоминаю, чтобы здесь мне давали куриный бульон, когда я болел. Или кому-нибудь другому, – Гарри многозначительно посмотрел на Драко. – Я думал, так делают только магглы.  
  
Занеся ложку над тарелкой, слизеринец пытался быстро придумать подходящий ответ. Ни Северус, ни родители Драко никогда не говорили ничего конкретного, но время от времени, когда крестный забывался, юноша замечал в его поведении маленькие странности. Живя бок о бок с Северусом их невозможно было не заметить. То маггловская фраза, то маггловское блюдо, исключительное знание маггловской истории и одежды, и – более всего – привычка воздерживаться от участия в разговоре, когда речь заходила о магглах. В то время как многие колдуны старались скрыть недостаток подобных знаний, Драко подозревал, что Северус скрывал избыток.  
  
Но что бы там Драко ни подозревал, рассказывать об этом он не имел права.  
  
– Северус говорит, что некоторые рецепты время от времени забываются, – осторожно произнес он. – Особенно теперь, когда придумали столько оздоровительных микстур. Но иногда пациенту нужно что-то, что не будет взаимодействовать с прочими чарами или зельями. Магглы просто позаимствовали у нас идею.  
  
– И это просто совпадение, что другие волшебники вовсе не считают куриный бульон лечебным?  
  
Обычно у Драко было больше времени на выдумывание подходящей лжи. Он пожал плечами.  
  
– Ты опять недоговариваешь, – заметил Гарри.  
  
Драко посмотрел на него. Гриффиндорец выглядел расстроенным, а не рассерженным. Малфой почему-то почувствовал себя так, будто совершает что-то нехорошее.  
  
– Я не могу рассказать тебе все, – он отвел глаза. – Хотя бы потому, что мне тоже всего не говорят. И потом, ты же не станешь рассказывать всем уизлевские секреты?  
  
– У Рона нет секретов, – возразил Гарри.  
  
– Его отец незаконно зачаровывал маггловские вещи. По-твоему это не было секретом? – усмехнулся Драко. – Светлые маги лгут точно так же, как и мы. Просто они привыкли оправдывать себя.  
  
Гарри ничего не сказал. Драко доел суп и принялся за пирожки, но обнаружил, что когда Гарри молчит и не касается его, десерт вовсе не так сладок, каким казался. Он взглянул на гриффиндорца, надеясь, что тот что-нибудь скажет, но тот даже не смотрел на него, уставившись в пол.  
  
– Ты жалеешь, что полюбил меня? – вдруг спросил Драко.  
  
Гарри печально улыбнулся, поднял на него взгляд и ласково коснулся его лица.  
  
– Нет, – ответил он, проводя кончиком пальца по губам Драко. – Но благодаря тебе иногда это трудно – не пожалеть.  
  
– Я не могу изменить того, кто я, – отозвался Драко. – И не стал бы менять, даже если бы мог.  
  
– Я знаю, – Гарри опустил руку и вздохнул. – Я тоже.  
  
Драко видел, что тот по-настоящему сожалеет. Отставив тарелку, он поманил Гарри к себе.  
  
– Сядь рядом.  
  
Гриффиндорец, и без того сидевший недалеко, пододвинулся. Драко обхватил его ладонь двумя руками. Хотя он был накрыт одеялом, кожа Гарри была теплее. Но когда тот потянулся другой рукой к его лицу, Драко вздрогнул.  
  
– Я не обижу тебя, – прошептал Гарри.  
  
– Я знаю, – попытался убедить его Драко, но гнев Золотого мальчика пока казался ему привычнее, чем его доброта.  
  
Погладив его по щеке, гриффиндорец вздохнул.  
  
– Я знал, что ты на пределе, но теперь особенно заметно, как ты похудел. И это притом, что тебя и раньше только что ветром не сдувало.  
  
– Неправда! – возразил Драко.  
  
– Еще какая правда, – Гарри провел пальцем по его скуле и по нежной коже под глазом. – Ты совсем исхудал и у тебя круги под глазами. Еще немного и ты просто-напросто превратишься в скелет.  
  
Драко чуть повернулся и прижался щекой к ладони Гарри.  
  
– У меня много обязательств.  
  
– Каких например?  
  
– Нужно готовить зелья для Дамблдора. Мы с Северусом занимаемся ими чуть ли не каждый день. – На самом деле трудно было не готовить зелья, а просыпаться каждый день ни свет ни заря – он просто-напросто не успевал отдыхать. – Надо следить, чтобы мои слизеринцы были в безопасности, стоять между ними и остальной школой. Не забывать о квиддиче. И все профессора хотят увидеть что-нибудь из темной магии у себя на занятиях.  
  
– Больше никаких демонстраций, – безапелляционно заявил Гарри.  
  
– Кто сказал, что это тебе решать? – печально улыбнулся Драко.  
  
– Ты мой. Теперь я буду о тебе заботиться, раз сам ты на это не способен.  
  
Драко ошеломленно моргнул. Да, он знал, что Гарри любит его – тот повторял это достаточно часто – но такой заботы все равно не ожидал.  
  
– Ты не сможешь защитить меня от всего, – прошептал он.  
  
– Я попробую.  
  
– Твои друзья…  
  
– …ничего не сделают, если они на самом деле друзья мне.  
  
– Сделают, – с грустью возразил Драко. Это было неизбежно. Добрые и миролюбивые светлые маги обязательно попытаются навредить им. Так было всегда.  
  
– Тогда я остановлю их, – просто сказал Гарри, словно сделать это было так же легко, как и сказать.  
  
Драко улыбнулся. Может, для Гарри так и было.  
  
За дверью послышались шаги и шепот, а потом кто-то осторожно постучался.  
  
Гарри потянулся за палочкой, но Драко остановил его.  
  
– Все в порядке. Они просто пришли проведать меня.  
  
– Кто?  
  
– Мои друзья. Впусти их, пожалуйста.  
  
Гарри опасливо посмотрел на дверь.  
  
– Ты уверен, что они ничего не сделают?  
  
– Уверен. Пока я им не скажу, они ничего не предпримут.  
  
Явно не убежденный, Гарри открыл дверь. Стоявшие за порогом Пэнси и Тед мрачно уставились на него, словно маленькие Пожиратели Смерти. Потом Пэнси стремительно вошла в комнату и, усевшись рядом с Драко, получше укутала его в одеяло.  
  
– Ты только посмотри на себя – сидишь раздетый, когда здесь такой холод! Ты выглядишь так, словно вот-вот грохнешься в обморок, и это притом, что лежишь в постели. Что этот грубиян сделал с тобой?  
  
– Я в порядке, – соврал ей Драко. – Просто мне нужно немного отдохнуть. И он ничего со мной не делал.  
  
– Может, ты не помнишь, – заявила Пэнси, – но я видела, как Снейп нес тебя на руках. Обычно за ним таких нежностей не водится.  
  
– И ты явно был без сознания, – добавил Тед.  
  
– Я был в сознании, – возразил Драко. – Почти.  
  
– Драко…  
  
– Мы просто немного недопоняли… – начал было он.  
  
Обычно слизеринцы не рычат, но голос Пэнси прозвучал именно так.  
  
– Я так и знала! Он напал на тебя!  
  
Прежде чем она успела выхватить палочку, Драко сел прямо и схватил ее за руки. Она начала было что-то сердито говорить, но осеклась, увидев выражение его лица.  
  
– Пэнси, – мягко сказал Драко. – Ты мой лучший друг. Но сейчас тебе придется поверить мне, потому что если кто-нибудь хоть что-то сделает Гарри, я лично разорву его на кусочки. Ты поняла?  
  
Девушка внимательно посмотрела на Драко и прошептала:  
  
– Ты любишь его.  
  
– Да.  
  
Наступила тишина. Они оба знали, что кроется за обманчиво простым признанием.  
  
Стоявший возле двери Тед выпрямился.  
  
– Драко, если это станет известно…  
  
– Хаос, смертельные угрозы, изгнание из сообщества, – закончил за него Драко и пожал плечами. – Ничего нового. Все это я уже пережил, а Гарри, похоже, это не волнует.  
  
Тед поморщился, но ничего не ответил. Пэнси посмотрела на Гарри и снова перевела взгляд на Драко.  
  
– Еще кто-нибудь знает? – спросила она.  
  
– Помфри, – ответил тот. – Северус, конечно. Дамблдор тоже наверняка уже в курсе.  
  
– Я не думаю, что кто-нибудь кроме нас слышал, как орал Поттер, – задумчиво произнесла девушка. – И никто из наших ни с кем не разговаривал, я никуда не выпускала их со вчерашнего дня.  
  
– Но гриффиндорцы наверняка недоумевают, куда подевался Поттер, – заметил Тед. – Если их не успокоить, неприятностей не оберешься, особенно если они узнают, что вы вместе.  
  
– Вся школа ополчится на нас, – прошептала Пэнси.  
  
– Гриффиндор – нет, – заявил Гарри и нахмурился, когда слизеринцы усмехнулись. – Мне все равно, верите вы или нет. Они мои друзья…  
  
– …и наши враги, – жестко напомнил ему Драко.  
  
– Необязательно, – возразил Гарри. – Они же приняли тебя…  
  
– Это было до того, как я украл их спасителя!  
  
– Дай я с ними поговорю! – настаивал Гарри. – Пока это не вышло наружу, пока не поползли слухи. Если я смогу объяснить все Рону и Гермионе, перетянуть их на нашу сторону…  
  
– Нет! – воскликнул Драко, не понимая, как можно быть таким наивным. – Они точно так же обернутся против тебя и… ох! – острая вспышка боли пронзила его голову, начавшись за правым глазом и прокатившись там, где Гарри проломил себе дорогу сквозь его разум. Пэнси хотела было обнять его, но Драко стряхнул ее руку и потянулся к Гарри.  
  
Осторожно, словно боясь, что он вот-вот сломается, гриффиндорец прижал его к себе. Но Драко этого было мало – он стиснул Гарри крепко-крепко и уткнулся лбом ему в плечо. Гарри был теплым, он был прямо здесь, у него в руках, и если он уйдет – Драко знал – все станет пустым и холодным.  
  
– Не надо, – пробормотал он. – Не говори с гриффиндорцами, не выходи из Слизерина, не выходи из этой комнаты. Ты должен остаться. Я не вынесу, если ты уйдешь.  
  
– Я знаю, что ты боишься, – прошептал Гарри. – Но…  
  
– Все смеются надо мной, думают, что я трус, – продолжал Драко, словно не слыша его. – Но я все еще жив. А храбрецы продолжают погибать.  
  
– Драко прав, – заметил Тед. – Если ты выйдешь отсюда и все остальные узнают правду, может, они и не убьют тебя, но ни за что не позволят вернуться. Или запрут, пока не убьют Драко.  
  
– И скорее всего – заставят тебя смотреть, – добавила Пэнси. – Так умер мой двоюродный прадедушка, Тислен. Его разорвали на кусочки прямо на глазах у его нареченного.  
  
– Никто не пострадает, – продолжал настаивать Гарри.  
  
– Потому что ты никуда не пойдешь, – сказал Драко и, слегка отстранившись, заглянул гриффиндорцу в глаза. – Пожалуйста, Гарри, обещай мне, что ты никуда не пойдешь. Пожалуйста!  
  
Через несколько мгновений Гарри тяжело вздохнул и кивнул.  
  
– Хорошо. Я останусь.  
  
Улыбнувшись, Драко снова прильнул к нему. Может, им стоит просто замуроваться здесь до конца года… Головная боль немного утихла, но не исчезла, пульсируя справа.  
  
– Но если бы я мог поговорить с Роном и Гермионой, привести их сюда и просто поговорить…  
  
«Черт подери!» – застонал про себя Драко и крепче обнял Гарри. Но прежде чем он успел возразить, заговорил Тед.  
  
– Драко, ты сказал, что гриффиндорцы первыми приняли тебя, так? Может, Уизли и не станет слушать, но как насчет его подружки, Грейнджер? Она ведь невежда и вряд ли сразу кинется на тебя.  
  
– Она вовсе не невежда! – возмутился Гарри. – Она самая умная ведьма в школе.  
  
– Тед не имел в виду, что она глупая, – пояснила Пэнси. – Просто ей почти ничего о нас неизвестно. Все, что она знает, она узнала из книг, правдивых дай бог наполовину.  
  
– Поговорите с ней, – нетерпеливо сказал Гарри. – Если я ее попрошу, она вас выслушает, а если ей удастся убедить Рона, то послушает и весь Гриффиндор.  
  
Они все поглядели на Драко. Тот закрыл глаза и попытался спрятаться за Гарри.  
  
– Стоит попробовать, – заметил Тед. – Может, сумеем заполучить союзников.  
  
– Гарри никуда не пойдет, – прошептал Драко.  
  
– Тогда надо позвать их сюда. Я пошлю кого-нибудь из наших, – сказал Тед. – Блейза точно, может еще Винса и Грега для поддержки.  
  
– Пошли еще Дафну и Зефу, – добавила Пэнси. – И Миллисент – она хороший боец.  
  
Драко усмехнулся.  
  
– И что они скажут? «Пожалуйста, приходите к нам, в подземелья, где полно темных магов. Обещаем, что не съедим вас на обед»?  
  
– Я напишу им записку, – сказал Гарри. – Они придут, доверься мне.  
  
Довериться? После всего, что он сделал? Да, не Гарри пытался воспользоваться любовными чарами, но неискушенность гриффиндорца не искупала совершенного им насилия. Он покачал головой.  
  
Раздраженно вздохнув, Тед шагнул к кровати.  
  
– Драко, нам нужны союзники. Пусть лучше гриффиндорцы узнают обо всем от Поттера, чем из газет.  
  
«Мне не следовало признаваться во всеуслышание, кто я такой, – понял Драко. – Не следовало даже оставаться здесь. Надо было просто немного передохнуть и двигаться дальше». Поначалу все было так просто: лети прочь и убивай, если на тебя нападут. Сейчас он чувствовал себя слишком уставшим, чтобы ввязываться в опасные политические игры. Ему так хотелось переложить все ответственные решения на своих слизеринцев…  
  
Но себе Драко мог признаться – никто из них не справился бы лучше него. Политика всегда была любимой игрой Малфоев. Тед не умел достаточно хорошо скрывать свои намеренья, Пэнси была слишком властной, а Блейз – слишком честным, по-своему, конечно.  
  
Застонав, Драко подался назад, оставаясь в объятиях Гарри.  
  
– Не сегодня, – прошептал он. – Завтра, а может даже послезавтра.  
  
– Завтра, – решительно заявила Пэнси. – С утра, перед занятиями. Пока это не вышло наружу.  
  
– Дамблдор сумел скрыть нападение драконов и то, что Драко темный маг, – сказал Гарри. – У нас есть несколько дней.  
  
– Лучше не рассчитывай на это, – посоветовала ему девушка. – А то будешь неприятно удивлен.  
  
– Именно, – поддакнул Тед. – Значит, завтра. Пиши записку и отдыхай. Мы разбудим вас перед тем, как отправиться к гриффиндорцам.  
  
Как только они ушли, Драко откинулся на подушки и закрыл глаза. Почему его жизнь вдруг стала напоминать безнадежную гонку на выживание? Простое противостояние «мы против Волдеморта» превратилось в «мы против Волдеморта, если Гарри не прикончит нас раньше». Гарри улегся рядом и обнял его одной рукой. Хотя ему было тепло и уютно, Драко невольно задумался – всегда ли Гарри вел себя так открыто, словно показывая, что хочет оказаться к нему как можно ближе? Теперь, когда он мог касаться Драко, он старался делать это как можно чаще.  
  
– Забирайся под одеяло, – прошептал слизеринец. – Будешь меня согревать.  
  
– Ты уверен? – спросил Гарри. – Кто-нибудь может войти.  
  
– Только если у них будет чертовски важная причина. Давай, а то холодно.  
  
– Не так уж и холодно, – возразил Гарри, но залез под одеяло и укрыл их обоих. – Или ты потому такой чувствительный, что наполовину виверна?  
  
– Не знаю, – ответил Драко. – Сдвинься чуть повыше, а?  
  
Удивленный Гарри приподнялся и пересел, чтобы больше опираться на подушки. Как только он оказался в нужном положении, Драко зевнул и положил голову ему на плечо.  
  
– Вот так, отлично, – довольно улыбнулся он и устроился поудобнее. – Теперь не шевелись.  
  
Хмыкнув, Гарри обнял его за плечи и притянул ближе.  
  
– Ты прямо как Косолапсус.  
  
– Кто?  
  
– Кот Гермионы. Он иногда запрыгивает на колени к кому-нибудь из нас и укладывается там, как будто мы – его личная подушка.  
  
К этому времени головная боль почти прошла и Драко улыбнулся.  
  
– Ну, обручение – почти то же самое, что и приобретение права собственности, так что, полагаю, ты теперь мой.  
  
Гарри прижался щекой к его волосам и задумался.  
  
– Пэнси тоже что-то такое сказала. Что такое обручение?  
  
Сонно заморгав, Драко приподнялся и посмотрел на него.  
  
– Я понимаю, что тебе не так уж много о нас известно, но даже ты должен знать, что такое обручение.  
  
– Это что-то вроде помолвки? Обещания жениться?  
  
– Именно, – немного успокоившись, Драко снова улегся. – Только это лучше, чем помолвка. Светлые маги заключают помолвки, мы нет.  
  
– В чем разница?  
  
– В первую очередь в том, что помолвку можно расторгнуть. Просто послушай, как это звучит: «помолвка». Помолвиться, перемолвиться… Так необязательно… Можно устроить обеденную помолвку, или послеобеденную. Миг – и все кончено.  
  
– Но все не так! Ты извращаешь смысл.  
  
– Ничего подобного, – возразил Драко, крепче прижавшись к теплому боку Гарри, а потом зевнул и закрыл глаза. – Признаю, они могут так легко разрывать свои помолвки потому, что живут дольше. Если темному магу посчастливится дожить до двадцати, он иногда только и успевает, что обручиться.  
  
Он снова зевнул. Должно быть, уставший организм пытается взять свое. Драко не думал, что сможет и дальше бороться со сном. Уютно устроившись рядом с Гарри, он не очень-то обращал внимания на то, что делает его гриффиндорец, пока тот не начал поглаживать его правую руку, мягкими движениями массируя поврежденную ладонь. Драко застонал – тепло Гарри прогнало боль и расслабило зажимы, которые сам он уже не замечал, привыкнув не обращать на них внимания.  
  
– Где ты этому научился? – пробормотал Драко.  
  
– У меня часто болела рука после тренировок по защите. Однажды Оливер показал мне, как избавляться от зажимов в мышцах после квиддича, и я просто сделал то же самое, только на руке.  
  
Драко совсем не понравилась мысль, что кто-то еще касался Гарри. Он сонно пробормотал что-то, сам не очень понимая, что именно, но его слова явно осчастливили гриффиндорца. Довольный тем, что ему пока ничего не угрожает, Драко крепче прижался к Гарри и уснул.  
  
***  
  
Проснувшись, он понял, что совершенно не представляет, сколько времени прошло. В подземельях трудно было различить ночь и день, из гостиной доносились голоса его товарищей, занимающихся вместе, чтобы не отстать. Гарри лежал рядом и посапывал во сне.  
  
Драко поежился. Пока он спал, одеяло сбилось, и холодный воздух неприятно жалил кожу. Он хотел было натянуть одеяло повыше, но тут рядом с кроватью раздался шорох. Застигнутый врасплох, юноша обернулся, потянулся за лежащей на тумбочке палочкой, и голову тут же пронзила вспышка боли. Поморщившись, он прижал холодную ладонь ко лбу.  
  
– Ш-ш-ш, тише, – прошептал Северус. – Здесь ты в безопасности.  
  
– Мог бы не пугать меня так, – недовольно пробормотал Драко.  
  
– Я предполагал, что ты проснешься сам, – сказал крестный. – Вот, выпей это.  
  
Сонно моргая, Драко взял посудину, больше напоминающую вазу, чем стакан. В густо вспененной белой массе плавали черные хлопья – Драко узнал жженые вороньи глаза. Они использовались далеко не во всех зельях, и стало ясно, что Северус приготовил ему очередную лечебную микстуру.  
  
– Пить все? – спросил юноша.  
  
– Сколько сможешь, – ответил наставник. – Остальное допьешь потом.  
  
Кивнув, Драко сделал несколько глотков.  
  
– Уже все знают? – спросил он.  
  
– Нет. Ты спал всего пару часов. Пэнси рассказала мне о том, что ты планируешь привлечь на нашу сторону гриффиндорцев.  
  
– Глупо и безрассудно? – предположил юноша.  
  
– Да, но тебе, судя по всему, эти трюки удаются, – без малейшей иронии заметил Северус. – Я велел ей подождать до послезавтра. Хоть я и согласен, что не стоит медлить, не хочу, чтобы тебя видели таким слабым.  
  
– Я только за, – кивнул Драко и отхлебнул еще зелья, но тут его одолел приступ кашля и он постарался быстренько проглотить белую массу.  
  
– Пока достаточно, – сказал Северус, забирая у юноши посудину с зельем и протягивая стакан воды. – Я оставлю его здесь с указаниями, как принимать.  
  
– Я и так знаю, как его принимать, – пробормотал Драко. Он привык к колкостям крестного, но те крайне редко касались его познаний в зельях.  
  
– Указаний для Поттера, – объяснил Мастер зелий. – Полагаю, именно он будет будить тебя, чтобы ты смог принять лекарство.  
  
– А… – Драко подтянул одеяло к груди, разрываясь между смущением и пониманием, насколько это смущение бесполезно. Хоть он и знал, что Северус пусть неохотно, но поддержит его выбор, Драко было не по себе, когда его видели с кем-то в постели.  
  
– Итак, – сказал Северус, немного помолчав, – Поттер.  
  
– Боюсь, что да.  
  
– Хм. Ты явно не унаследовал вкус отца.  
  
Драко снисходительно улыбнулся. Крестный мог сколько угодно его высмеивать, но в конце концов он получил то, что хотел.  
  
– Ты уже выполнил заклинание обручения? – поинтересовался Северус. – Если нет, еще не поздно передумать.  
  
– Еще нет, – покачал головой Драко. – Но я не передумаю.  
  
– До сих пор нет? – нахмурился крестный. – Заклинание совсем простое. Если бы ты захотел, у тебя бы получилось. Или ты боишься, что он откажется?  
  
– Нет, не боюсь, – огрызнулся юноша. – Просто я еще ничего ему не объяснил. Был немного занят, пытаясь сохранить остатки разума.  
  
– Ясно, – поджал губы крестный, давая понять, что вовсе не считает это уважительной причиной. – Надеюсь, я могу рассчитывать, что ты не позволишь себе ничего лишнего, прежде чем произнесешь заклинание? Твой отец с меня шкуру сдерет, если узнает, что я позволил тебе разделить с кем-то постель до официального обручения.  
  
Еще больше порадовавшись тому, что комнату освещала только одна свеча, Драко отвернулся, чувствуя, как краснеет. Тон крестного не оставлял никаких сомнений, что именно тот имел в виду.  
  
– Конечно нет. Я ведь не какое-то там животное и вполне могу себя контролировать.  
  
– Ты молод, – вздохнул Северус. – Это почти то же самое.  
  
– Вы так беспокоитесь о его чести, – раздался сонный голос, – когда идет война? У темных магов странные приоритеты.  
  
Снейп мрачно посмотрел на Гарри, не потрудившегося даже открыть глаза.  
  
– Меня не удивляет, что тебя не заботят подобные вещи. Особенно учитывая, что один раз беззащитность Драко тебя не остановила.  
  
Сердито фыркнув, Гарри приподнялся на локтях. Без очков он щурился, но от этого выглядел не менее угрожающе.  
  
– Ты, самодовольный ублюдок. Может, ты и привык манипулировать людьми, но я должен знать, кому могу доверять.  
  
– Твое невежество ранило разум Драко, – прошипел Северус. – Только потому, что ты не понял разницы между детской игрушкой и настоящей магией…  
  
– Как и Драко, – огрызнулся Гарри.  
  
Они перешли на крик, и Драко, поморщившись, зажал уши ладонями. От их перебранки головная боль только усилилась. Когда стало ясно, что ни один из спорщиков не собирается сдаваться, Драко решил, что раз они обращаются с ним как с ребенком, то он имеет полное право вести себя соответственно. Поэтому он повернулся к Северусу спиной, уложил Гарри обратно и положил голову ему на плечо. Заставить сердитого Гарри лежать смирно было непросто, но через несколько мгновений Драко удалось удобно устроиться.  
  
Крики тут же прекратились – оба спорщика недоуменно уставились на него. Мгновение спустя юноша почувствовал, как ему подоткнули одеяло, и услышал, как задули свечу. Он не знал, кто из двоих что сделал, но потом раздался звук закрывающейся двери, и Драко стало все равно. Он едва заметно улыбнулся, зевнул и коснулся губами шеи Гарри.  
  
– Ах ты маленький хитрюга, – прошептал тот, и по голосу было ясно, что он улыбается.  
  
Засыпая, Драко что-то пробормотал в ответ.  
  
***  
  
Не успел он закрыть глаза, как кто-то начал трясти его за плечо. Нахмурившись, юноша зарылся головой глубже в подушку, но тряска лишь стала настойчивей.  
  
– Брысь, – пробормотал он.  
  
– Пора вставать, – заявил Гарри.  
  
Неужели его гриффиндорец всегда был таким до отвращения настойчивым? Драко повернулся на бок и ойкнул – Гарри стащил с него одеяло.  
  
– Что ты делаешь? – возмутился Драко. – Ты же, вроде как, должен дать мне выспаться!  
  
– Ты проспал целый день, – сказал Гарри. – И не просыпался, даже когда я поил тебя лекарством.  
  
– Что? – зевнул слизеринец и попытался осознать услышанное. – Ничего я не проспал.  
  
– Еще как проспал. Все вчера. И без конца стягивал с меня одеяло. Давай, просыпайся. Пару минут назад заходил Нотт. Они собираются идти за Роном и Гермионой. Если повезет, мы успеем принять душ до их возвращения.  
  
Неужели прошел целый день? Но ведь он только на секунду закрыл глаза! Застонав, Драко сел и спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
  
– Надо было выпросить два дня, – сказал он сам себе.  
  
– Давай, – Гарри помог ему встать. – Ты примешь душ и сразу почувствуешь себя лучше.  
  
Слизеринец очень в этом сомневался, но послушно взял чистую одежду и пошел за Гарри, дуясь всю дорогу. Горячий душ нисколько не улучшил его самочувствие, и когда Драко, наконец, оделся и причесался, больше всего на свете ему хотелось забраться обратно в теплую постель и послать весь мир к черту.  
  
Душевую наполнял теплый пар, Гарри еще не закончил мыться, так что Драко прислонился к стене и задремал. Слушая, как вода омывает Гарри и плещется у него под ногами, и зная, что между ним и гриффиндорцем только тонкая занавеска, Драко улыбнулся. Темные маги косо смотрят на секс до брака, но когда они с Гарри произнесут заклинание обручения, запрет будет не таким строгим, особенно если они не будут выставлять свои отношения напоказ.  
  
Опустив голову, на стопке одежды Гарри Драко заметил его очки. Понадеявшись, что гриффиндорец не выйдет еще хотя бы минутку, он нагнулся, поднял их и, раздвинув дужки, поднес к лицу. Четкие линии немедленно расплылись. Чем ближе Драко подносил очки к глазам, тем более размытыми становились очертания комнаты. Опасаясь сломать, юноша осторожно опустил очки на нос. Из-за черной оправы у него возникло ощущение, что он глядит сквозь маленькие окошки.  
  
– Как он может что-то в них видеть? – вслух удивился Драко.  
  
Гарри высунул голову из-за занавески. Увидев слизеринца в собственных очках, он улыбнулся.  
  
– Ты что, хочешь стать близоруким?  
  
– Неужели они тебе не мешают? – спросил Драко. – Это же все равно что ходить в шорах!  
  
– Я привык. – Гарри выключил воду и вышел из кабинки, обмотавшись полотенцем. Мокрым пальцем он провел по нежной коже Драко вокруг очков. – Они тебе велики.  
  
– Так вот почему мне кажется, что они вот-вот упадут? – Не дожидаясь ответа, слизеринец снял очки и аккуратно надел их на Гарри. – Почему ты не вылечишь глаза?  
  
– Их нельзя вылечить, – объяснил Поттер. – Потому что на самом деле они не больны.  
  
Драко медленно улыбнулся.  
  
– Готов дать темной магии шанс?  
  
– Не знаю, – нахмурился Гарри. – Мне и с очками неплохо. Не хочу рисковать зрением.  
  
– Никакого риска нет, – заверил его Драко, улыбаясь шире. – Но на всякий случай мы можем проверить на первом подвернувшемся маггле, все ли сработает правильно.  
  
– Драко…  
  
Сказать, что он пошутил, значило наполовину соврать, так что слизеринец не стал извиняться.  
  
– Одевайся. Наши многоуважаемые гости вот-вот появятся. Если, конечно, ты не собираешься их удивить. Хочешь, поменяемся мантиями? Я бы с удовольствием полюбовался на Уизли, когда он увидит тебя в мантии со слизеринским гербом.  
  
– Эй, мы пытаемся сделать так, чтобы они на тебя не напали, помнишь? – Гарри быстро оделся и дважды проверил герб на своей мантии, удостоверяясь, что Драко его не изменил. – Обещай, что не станешь их провоцировать.  
  
– Это я должен просить тебя удерживать Уизли в рамках приличий, – ответил Драко. – И потом, это они всегда нападают первыми.  
  
Когда они вошли в гостиную, Драко поразила царившая там тишина. Обычно его слизеринцы болтали без умолку и вели себя довольно шумно, но сейчас в комнате остались лишь несколько старших студентов, рассевшихся подальше от камина. Юноша не сомневался, что остальные разошлись с малышами по спальням и затаились там.  
  
Гарри и Драко сели на диван, повернутый ко входу, и принялись ждать. Отчего-то Драко почувствовал себя беззащитным. Он не понимал причины своего беспокойства, пока не заметил, что все диваны и столики были аккуратно расставлены по своим обычным местам. В первый раз за долгое время между ним и дверью не было никакой преграды.  
  
– Гарри, – прошептал он, обернувшись к гриффиндорцу. – Если Уизли или Грейнджер попытаются напасть на меня, ты же их остановишь?  
  
– Они не попытаются, – пообещал тот.  
  
– А вдруг? – настаивал Драко. – Они оба уже набрасывались на меня с кулаками. Иногда они ведут себя абсолютно невоспитанно.  
  
– Они били тебя, только когда ты их оскорблял, – возразил Гарри.  
  
– Ну да, а они меня никогда не оскорбляли?  
  
– Хочешь, чтобы я составил список всех гадостей, что ты нам сделал?  
  
Драко подумал, что друзья Гарри очень скоро предоставят ему этот список, но гриффиндорец добавил:  
  
– А еще эти твои заклятья и…  
  
– Именно, – перебил его Драко. – Заклятья, заклинания, магия – это я понимаю. Но эти двое ведут себя, как какие-то магглы.  
  
Гарри обреченно вздохнул.  
  
– Хорошо. Обещаю, в том крайне маловероятном случае, если они попытаются тебя ударить, я их остановлю.  
  
– А проклясть?  
  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя проклял?  
  
– Нет! Я имею в виду – если они попытаются меня проклясть?  
  
– Но ведь тогда они будут вести себя как положено волшебникам, так что все в порядке.  
  
– Гарри… – жалобно протянул Драко, нисколько не смущаясь. Все слизеринцы знали, что такой тон он приберегал для тех редких случаев, когда хотел чего-то, что никак не мог получить. И в итоге обычно получал желаемое.  
  
– Драко, – решительно заявил Гарри. – С тобой все будет в порядке, я обещаю.  
  
Драко пришлось удовольствоваться этим, потому что дверь начала открываться. Схватив левой рукой левую же руку гриффиндорца, чтобы быть готовым выхватить палочку в случае, если вера Гарри в друзей не оправдается, он расправил плечи и глубоко вздохнул. Гарри ободряюще сжал его ладонь, и это почему-то окончательно успокоило Драко.  
  



	22. Бурлит озерная вода

В сопровождении нескольких настороженных слизеринцев, крепко сжимая в руках палочки, Рон и Гермиона вошли в гостиную. Увидев их, Драко подвинулся ближе к Гарри, и это привлекло внимание гриффиндорцев. Грейнджер нахмурилась, словно пытаясь понять, что это значит. Драко был уверен, что Уизли тоже не понимает, что происходит, но наверняка думает, что злобный Малфой заколдовал его друга.

На какой-то миг все застыли. Слизеринцы знали, что Гарри теперь с Драко, но они понятия не имели, как это воспримут гриффиндорцы. Несколько дюжин темных магов настороженно выжидали, готовые в любую секунду выхватить палочки и встать на защиту товарища.

Несмотря на собственное отношение к ним, Драко надеялся, что друзья Гарри не выкинут какую-нибудь глупость и не вздумают нападать. Но гриффиндорцы так и стояли, напряжение нарастало, и Драко скривил губы. Привычное раздражение принесло желанное облегчение, позволив ему скрыть собственное волнение за презрительной гримасой.

– Осторожней, вы в змеином логове. Здесь даже львам стоит вести себя осмотрительно.

Стоящий позади парочки неприятных гостей Тед заметно расслабился. Казалось, остальные слизеринцы тоже вздохнули с облегчением. Драко знал, почему. Они готовы были подчиняться ему, но только не тогда, когда он был на грани паники. По крайней мере, сейчас он держал себя в руках.

– Что ты сделал с Гарри? – угрожающе спросил Уизли, явно готовый к драке, несмотря на очевидное численное превосходство слизеринцев.

– Неужели Помфри и Дамблдору удалось сохранить все в секрете? – с сомнением произнес Гарри.

– Сохранить в секрете что? – встревожилась Грейнджер.

– Я задал тебе вопрос, Малфой, – Рон шагнул вперед. – Если ты что-нибудь ему сделал…

– Заткнись, – перебила его Пэнси, встав прямо за Драко, словно телохранитель. – После того, что натворил Поттер, это мы должны предъявлять вам претензии.

Драко поднял руку, делая Пэнси знак замолчать, и еле сдержал улыбку, когда она, скрестив руки на груди, послушалась. Старшие слизеринцы или остались стоять у двери, или расселись неподалеку, создав почти придворную обстановку. Это вышло само собой, лишь потому, что они много времени провели вместе, но было очевидно, что так они чувствуют себя увереннее. Такое единство ой как понадобится, если им придется противостоять всей остальной школе.

Драко чуть не расхохотался. Совсем недавно он чувствовал себя чужим, а теперь снова оказался одним из них.

– Я думаю, мы можем простить Гарри его поступок, – произнес он, словно обращаясь к Пэнси. – Особенно учитывая то, что все закончилось благополучно.

Даже если Гарри и понял, какой это дешевый трюк, он ничего не сказал. Драко на мгновение задумался – он чувствует себя виноватым или просто не хочет затевать спор на глазах у друзей?

– Я больше не стану повторять, – рявкнул Уизли и шагнул к Драко. Грейнджер попыталась удержать его, но он стряхнул ее руку.

– Если посмотреть на случившееся с твоей точки зрения, – сказал Драко, – то я заставил Гарри силой вторгнуться в мой разум и отыскать там мои истинные чувства к нему. Да, мне все еще больно, и нет, я никоим образом его не заколдовывал.

– Драко, – прошептал Гарри. – Мы позвали их, чтобы поговорить, а не ругаться.

– Если все, на что они способны, – это обвинять нас, то я не понимаю, как мы можем о чем-то с ними разговаривать.

– Гарри передал, что нам надо поговорить, – поспешила сказать Гермиона, предупреждающе взглянув на готового взорваться Рона. – Судя по всему, он прав. Хоть это и было непростым решением, мы все же пришли сюда. Все наши решили, что мы сошли с ума, отправляясь куда-то в сопровождении толпы слизеринцев, как под конвоем.

– Они пошли за вами толпой исключительно ради собственной безопасности, – ответил Драко. – Ты тоже вряд ли чувствовала бы себя спокойно в этой школе, будь ты слизеринкой.

– Будь я слизеринкой, – ответила девушка, – я бы нигде не чувствовала себя спокойно.

Драко внимательно посмотрел на нее, ища в ее словах оттенок сарказма, но девушка казалась искренней. Вздохнув, он указал на диван рядом с ними.

– Садитесь. Думаю, это займет некоторое время.

– Что «это»? – мрачно спросил Рон, опускаясь на диван. – И я хочу, чтобы мне объяснили, какого черта вы держитесь за руки.

Драко попытался ответить, но вдруг обнаружил, что голос перестал ему подчиняться. «Потому что я люблю его, а он любит меня», – хотел сказать он, но осознание этого все еще было слишком новым даже для него самого. Произнести это в полной людей комнате было в сто раз сложнее, пусть даже большинство уже было в курсе.

– Я люблю его, Рон, – сказал Гарри, пристально глядя другу в глаза. – А он любит меня.

К удивлению Драко, Уизли в ответ не произнес ни слова, а Грейнджер ахнула.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что каждый раз, когда вы были наедине, вы… – она прижала руку к губам и покраснела, не сумев договорить.

– Разумеется, нет! – рявкнул Драко. – Может, вы ничего не имеете против разнузданного… – Гарри предупреждающе сжал его ладонь. Драко недовольно оглянулся на него, гневное замечание было готово сорваться с его губ, но, заметив встревоженный взгляд Гарри, устремленный на друга, тоже посмотрел на Уизли. Тот молча таращился на них. Напряжение снова стало ощутимым и росло с каждой секундой – все ждали реакции рыжего. Драко подумал, действительно ли тот настолько глуп? Судя по его виду, Рон в любую секунду готов был кинуться на него, наплевав на то, что находится в комнате, полной слизеринцев.

Но вместо этого Уизли засмеялся. Это был неприятный, резкий смех, напомнивший Драко язвительные выкрики собравшейся вокруг костра толпы из его кошмаров.

– Ты любишь его? Этого мерзкого змееныша? – презрительно хмыкнул гриффиндорец и оглядел Драко с головы до ног, словно недоумевая, что в нем можно не то что полюбить – просто счесть достойным внимания. – Не знаю, говорил ли тебе кто-нибудь, Малфой, но Гарри не нравятся трусы. Придумай что-нибудь поубедительней.

Драко чуть не вздрогнул. Ему не раз бросали в лицо упреки в трусости, но услышать такое сейчас, сидя рядом с Гарри, было гораздо больнее. Он едва сдержался, чтобы не проклясть наглеца.

– Это правда, – решительно произнес Гарри.

– Тебе просто подлили любовное зелье, – с ухмылкой отмахнулся Рон. – Или приворожили. Но не волнуйся – Дамблдор с этим разберется, чем бы это ни было. По дороге сюда нас видела чуть ли не вся школа, так что даже если они, – он кивнул на стоящих у двери слизеринцев, – попробуют что-нибудь сделать, их все равно потом поймают. Подумать только, ты и этот ублюдок – вот умора!

– Заткнись! – воскликнул Гарри. – Нравится это тебе или нет, но я говорю правду.

– Не будь таким идиотом! – вскочил Рон. – Он темный маг! Они не умеют любить! Они умеют лишь подделывать любовь с помощью своих зелий!

– Я заглянул в его разум, – отрезал Гарри и с удовлетворением увидел, как Рон захлопнул рот.

Наступила тишина. Поморщившись, Драко опустил голову. Его друзья не дураки. Они наверняка уже поняли, что произошло, когда Гарри выбежал вслед за ним из гостиной. И все они знали, в каком состоянии нашел его Северус после – таким слабым, что крестному пришлось его нести. Он надеялся, им хватит здравого смысла не рассказывать, что Гарри пришлось буквально силой вытаскивать на свет правду о его чувствах.

– Гарри, – наконец произнесла Гермиона. – Ты научился контролировать свою легилименцию?

– Нет… не совсем.

Девушка поморщилась.

– Тогда ты наверняка ранил его…

– Это касается только нас двоих, – перебил ее Драко. – Я не думаю, что мы должны обсуждать это с кем бы то ни было, – добавил он для слизеринцев.

– Тогда зачем ты позвал нас? – угрожающе спросил Рон. – Позлорадствовать?

Драко чуть было именно это не сделал, но тут ему на плечо легла рука Гарри, и он вспомнил, что они не могут позволить себе потерять возможных союзников. Он глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться, и ответил:

– Нет. Мы позвали вас, потому что надеемся, что, несмотря на ненависть к слизеринцам, вы не хотите войны между факультетами.

– Мы вас не ненавидим, – ответила Гермиона, проигнорировав красноречивое фырканье Рона. – Просто… с вами очень трудно. Вы относитесь ко всем остальным с таким презрением… И если хотя бы половина того, что в книгах говорится о темной магии, правда…

– Кое-что – правда, – кивнул Драко. – То, что касается ночных полетов, скрещивания видов и убийств магглов. Но скажи, хоть в одной из этих книг что-нибудь говорится о нашей точке зрения?

– Ты имеешь в виду то, что рассказал мне в библиотеке? – уточнила девушка и покачала головой. – Нет. Светлые маги хорошенько постарались, чтобы выставить себя в лучшем свете.

– Потому что мы такие и есть! – с жаром заявил Рон. – Нам веками приходилось защищаться от них! Ты же сама его слышала, они все убийцы и бездушные чудовища!

– Тогда почему ты обещал ему свою помощь? – Гермиона с подозрением посмотрела на Уизли. – Ты сам сказал: «Гриффиндор будет достоин этого доверия». Что изменилось?

– Я сказал так, потому что он помогал нам бороться Сама-знаешь-с-кем, – объяснил Рон. – Потому что его дом сгорел, а родители погибли. Мы не могли просто вышвырнуть его прочь – это было бы бессердечно.

Драко на секунду прикрыл глаза и сказал себе, что его родители живы – в иное он просто отказывался верить. Но от неосторожных слов Уизли возможность их гибели показалась до ужаса реальной.

– И потом, – добавил Рон, – он враг нашего врага и все такое.

– Но после войны… – начала было девушка, но Драко взмахнул рукой и она замолчала.

– "После войны" может подождать, – сказал он. Сначала ее надо выиграть, а для этого нам нужно быть уверенными, что нас не перебьют только потому, что Гарри меня любит.

Рон откинулся на спинку дивана и уставился на лучшего друга с таким выражением, будто проглотил что-то на редкость омерзительное.

– Ты действительно любишь этого ублюдка?

– Эй!

– Да, – решительно ответил Гарри.

– Даже после всего, что он нам сделал? Из-за него чуть не погиб Клювокрыл, он выдал нас Амбридж и шпионил за нами со своими прихвостнями. И после всего этого ты хочешь быть с ним?

– А еще он спас мне жизнь и поделился своими секретами, – парировал Гарри. – Я знаю, что он любит меня, Рон. И остановлю любого, кто попытается причинить ему вред.

Рыжий немного подумал и, прищурившись, взглянул на друга.

– Ты позволишь мне применить к тебе Finite Inkantatem?

Все, кроме Гарри, замерли. А он, казалось, даже не заметил этого.

– И тогда ты поверишь, что я говорю правду?

– Я поверю, что ты не заколдован, – ответил Рон. – Думаю, это самое большее, на что я могу рассчитывать.

– Хорошо, – поднялся Гарри.

Рон тоже встал и тут же замер – все до единого слизеринцы вытащили палочки и держали их наготове. Драко направил свою рыжему гриффиндорцу в грудь. Тонкий кусок дерева дрожал в его руке.

– Если я услышу что-то кроме отменяющего заклинания, твоя смерть будет очень долгой и очень мучительной, – прошипел он.

Больше ничего говорить не пришлось. Уизли даже не стал спорить. Он очень медленно поднял палочку, направил ее на друга и произнес заклинание. Оно омыло Гарри мягкой волной и почти сразу исчезло. Все слизеринцы, словно по команде, подались вперед, желая услышать, что скажет Поттер.

– Ты все еще любишь его? – настороженно спросил Рон.

– Да, – кивнул Гарри. – Доволен?

– Ты уверен, что он не использовал чары, зелье или какой-нибудь приворот?

– Рон… – угрожающе произнес Гарри.

– Ладно, ладно, – отмахнулся тот, садясь. – Вы оба гомики, я понял.

Схватив Гарри за руку, Драко потянул его вниз и усадил на диван. А потом тесно прижался к нему. Руки у него тряслись и плохо слушались, но он изо всех сил стиснул ладонь Гарри.

– Больше никому и никогда не позволяй направлять на себя палочку, – прошептал он. – Никогда.

– Все в порядке, – попытался успокоить его гриффиндорец, поморщившись, но даже не попытался высвободиться. – Со мной все в порядке, и с нами тоже. Рон и Гермиона нам поверили и помогут. Верно?

– Верно, – ответила девушка и подтолкнула Уизли локтем, заставляя кивнуть. – Если мы хотим победить в этой войне, факультеты должны сотрудничать.

– Меня заботит не сотрудничество, – отрезал Драко, чуть повернув голову, так, чтобы видеть гриффиндорцев краем глаза, – а сможете ли вы остановить тех, кто захочет поквитаться со мной и Гарри.

Гермиона открыла было рот, но тут же с удивлением его закрыла – Рон подался вперед и заявил напрямик:

– Это будет чертовски нелегко. Остальные факультеты не знают Гарри так, как знаем его мы. Несколько лет назад вся школа считала его наследником Слизерина и темным магом. Сейчас они легко могут подумать так же.

– Но не все же, – с сомнением произнесла Гермиона.

– Ну, я не говорю, что это невозможно,– кивнул Рон. – Магглорожденные поверят нам наверняка. Но здесь все замешано на принципах крови, Малфой. А ты знаешь, как сложно переубедить чистокровных.

Драко вспомнил, как сам превратился из последователя Темного лорда в Рыцаря Вальпургии, летящего на помеле над заснеженной страной. Изменить убеждения чистокровных волшебников возможно, и лучшие помощники в этом – страх и боль.

***

После этого говорить, собственно, стало не о чем. Гарри поблагодарил друзей за помощь и повел к выходу. Они на ходу говорили о чем-то приглушенными голосами, не замечая, как легко разносится шепот в подземной комнате. Поняв, что угроза стычки миновала, слизеринцы заметно расслабились и заговорили друг с другом о том, как им следует действовать дальше. Предложения были самые разные: забаррикадироваться в гостиной, сбежать из замка под покровом ночи и отправиться на континент, и даже попытаться просто договориться с остальными факультетами – совершенно безумная идея.

В воцарившемся гвалте Драко не хотелось ни о чем думать. От неспособности что- либо изменить или прямо сейчас принять какое-нибудь решение его желудок словно скрутился узлом. Он ощутил настоятельную потребность сделать что-нибудь – все равно что, лишь бы унять нервозность. Вскочив, он направился к Гарри, не обращая внимания на любопытные взгляды товарищей. Но едва он ступил на верхнюю ступеньку, замок сотряс оглушительный удар, такой мощный, что Драко не удержался на ногах. Все повалились на пол, не успев даже закричать. Поднявшись на четвереньки, Драко услышал странные рокочущие отголоски. Сначала он подумал, что это шумит у него в ушах, но уже через пару мгновений ощутил, как нарастающие раскаты сотрясают пол.

– Что за черт? – Уизли поднялся на ноги и выглянул в коридор, ведущий к выходу из слизеринской части подземелий. – Как будто что-то взорвалось.

– Рон! – окликнула его Гермиона. В нарастающем грохоте ее голос был еле слышен. – Что-то приближается!

– Драко!

Уже догадываясь, что увидит, Драко обернулся к Пэнси. Девушка стояла возле огромного окна, выходящего в озеро. Вместо привычной картины: лениво колышущихся в тусклом солнечном свете водорослей и деловито снующих рыб – за стеклом бушевала мутная водяная масса. Мощное течение сносило рыбу, русалидов, вырывало с корнями водоросли, поднимало со дна грязь и камни, утаскивая все за собой, словно гигантский водоворот.

Выхватив палочку, Драко бесцеремонно втолкнул Уизли и Грейнджер, ошеломленно уставившихся в сторону выхода, обратно в гостиную и, прежде чем захлопнуть дверь, заметил краем глаза несущуюся к ним ревущую массу воды. Едва он запечатал вход, как стена содрогнулась, и Драко понял, что снаружи подземелья затопило под самый потолок.

– Началось, – прошептал он.

Он тут же вспомнил руны, которые рисовал Филч. Они, должно быть, стерли не все, что-то пропустили – маленькие метки, запустившие взрывы. Теперь Слизерин был отрезан от остального замка. На секунду Драко задумался о том, насколько высоко поднимется вода и сможет ли кто-нибудь прийти к ним на помощь.

Но, может, они в безопасности? Филч чертил что-то на их входе, как раз когда его поймали. Волдеморт, похоже, планировал одновременно разрушить стену между гостиной и озером и стену, где располагался вход, утопив их мгновенно. «Нет, – тут же нахмурился Драко. – Это было бы слишком просто». После поимки Филча у Волдеморта было несколько недель, чтобы изменить план. Должно быть что-то еще.

Драко оглянулся на стеклянную стену. Трещин в ней не было, да и попасть в гостиную могли только те, чья преданность не вызывала сомнений. Он снова обернулся ко входу – каменной стене, которую можно было открыть только с помощью магии. Проглотив комок в горле, юноша прикоснулся к шершавой поверхности – она оказалась влажной. На ней уже даже начали появляться капли.

Каким-то образом вода просачивалась внутрь вопреки магической защите. Если так пойдет и дальше, скоро они утонут.

Только тут Драко услышал крики и споры. Кое-кто из слизеринцев уже пришел в себя достаточно, чтобы начать обвинять в случившемся гриффиндорцев. Пройдя мимо остальных, Драко подошел к Пэнси, схватил ее за плечи и резко встряхнул.

– Веди сюда детей, – приказал он ей. – Всех до единого.

– Но Драко, что…

– Быстро! – прошипел он, подтолкнув девушку к спальням. Казалось, ей только это и требовалось. Развернувшись, она кинулась за детьми. Осталось разобраться со всем остальным. В комнате царил страшный гвалт. Несколько человек забились в угол, свернулись клубочком и старались сделаться как можно меньше. Как это было бы просто: закрыть глаза, притвориться, что ничего не происходит и позволить кому-то другому спасти их. Но Драко знал, что надеяться на помощь бесполезно, а мысль о том, что он может утонуть здесь, в темноте, пугала его настолько, что он попросту не мог доверить собственное спасение никому кроме себя самого.

– Fyria raebaena! – струя пламени взметнулась в воздух и рассыпалась ворохом искр, привлекая всеобщее внимание. Драко знал, что долго тишина не продлится.

– Тихо! – закричал он. – Хватит вести себя как хаффлпафцы. Пока никто не тонет. Если повезет, через несколько минут мы выберемся отсюда.

От входа донесся испуганный вскрик – одна из девочек заметила, что вода начала просачиваться сквозь стену.

– Господи, она не останавливается…

– Я знаю! – огрызнулся Драко. – Но раз уж я не паникую, то и вам лучше не начинать.

– Ты знаешь, что делать? – спросила девочка.

Драко кивнул.

– Поттер, – сказал он, возвращаясь к привычному обращению. Он не мог позволить себе поддаться панике, а с именем Гарри было связано слишком много эмоций. Драко не был уверен, что справится с ними сейчас. – В гриффиндорской гостиной есть камин?

– Что?.. Да, конечно…

– Он подсоединен к сети?

– Ну, – Гарри подошел к нему, – однажды я говорил через него…

– Но туда можно… ладно. – Драко призвал из одного из шкафчиков бутыль с широким горлышком, сломав в процессе дверцу. – Блейз, быстро сюда!

Нервно оглянувшись на вход, Блейз с испуганной девчушкой на руках поспешил к нему. Поставив бутыль на пол, Драко бесцеремонно забрал у него девочку и, даже не оглянувшись, пихнул ее в руки Гарри.

– Блейз, слушай. Тебе придется отправиться через камин в Гриффиндор.

– Что? – ошеломленно уставился на него друг. – Это невозможно!

– И там, и здесь есть камины. Это наш единственный шанс выбраться.

– Но никто никогда не пытался через них пройти! Ты думаешь, близнецы Уизли не воспользовались бы такой возможностью?

– Блейз…

– Мы даже не знаем, подключены ли они к сети!

– Поттер сказал, что он разговаривал через гриффиндорский, значит, возможно, подключены – хотя бы друг к другу. Проклятье! Может, Дамблдор сделал хоть что-то полезное, когда замок затопило! Это единственный путь.

– Почему я? – возмутился Блейз. – Ты до этого додумался, ты и отправляйся.

– Пошевели мозгами, – возразил Драко. – Что сделает любой гриффиндорец, если я вдруг вывалюсь из их камина? Проклянет меня! А вот тебя они послушают.

– Но…

– Нет времени спорить, – отрезал Драко, поднимая и протягивая ему бутыль, в которой – теперь это стало ясно – находился дымолетный порошок. – Ступай. Сразу за тобой отправятся малыши.

Судя по выражению лица Блейза, он вовсе не был уверен, что этот план сработает. Но все равно зачерпнул пригоршню порошка и шагнул в камин.

– О черт. Гриффиндор! – воскликнул он, бросив порошок под ноги, и исчез во вспышке зеленого пламени.

– Так, он не сгорел, значит, путь открыт, – сказал Драко сам себе. – Пэнси… – но девушка уже сгоняла к камину детей помладше. Строгим голосом она велела каждому перестать рыдать, взять порошок и ясно и четко сказать «Гриффиндор», пригрозив, что иначе отшлепает.

От двери донесся легкий хлопок, и Драко стремительно обернулся, испугавшись, что вода прорвалась-таки внутрь. К своему облегчению, он увидел Грейнджер, стоящую на коленях возле увеличивающейся лужи. Пол рядом с девушкой дымился.

– Дело плохо, – сказала она, взглянув на Драко. – Я попыталась высушить воду, но она словно впитала мое заклинание. Я думаю, она поглощает магию.

– Значит, пузыреголовное заклинание отпадает, – заключил Уизли. – Так просто выбраться не удастся.

Драко оглядел своих слизеринцев. Их было слишком много. Он знал, что все не успеют перебраться в Гриффиндор прежде, чем вода доберется до камина и высосет его магию тоже. Направив палочку на матрасы и одеяла, в беспорядке разбросанные на полу, он отправил их к двери.

– Помогите мне соорудить баррикаду.

В ту же секунду гриффиндорцы и старшие слизеринцы принялись левитировать ко входу все, что можно было сдвинуть с места и что могло хоть ненадолго задержать воду, обеспечивая им несколько драгоценных секунд у камина.

– Уизли, Грейнджер, – окликнул Драко. – Вам тоже лучше отправляться.

– Я не оставлю… – сердито начал Рон.

– Дело не в том, кто храбрее, – перебил его Драко. – Подумай сам – в Гриффиндоре неожиданно появилось несколько дюжин слизеринцев. Блейз уже наверняка у стены под прицелом сотни палочек.

– Он прав, – поддакнула Гермиона. – Рон, наверняка это не единственное место, где что-то случилось. Ты должен вернуться. Тебя все послушают.

– Я не оставлю тебя здесь…

– Я могу им пригодиться, – попыталась образумить его Гермиона. – И времени осталось совсем мало. Я не смогу уйти, зная, что заняла место какого-нибудь ребенка.

Раздираемый сомнениями Рон в отчаянии взглянул на Гарри.

– Прости, – сказал тот. – Но она права. Ты нужен там.

Еще мгновение поколебавшись, Уизли бессильно зарычал и направился к камину. Выстроившиеся в очередь третьекурсники пропустили его вперед, чтобы не терять времени. Он исчез, и в напряженной тишине раздавались лишь возгласы уходящих слизеринцев. Шум за импровизированным заграждением стал громче – вода начала просачиваться под диванами. Вряд ли наваленные матрасы и одеяла смогут надолго ее задержать. Драко поморщился.

– Кто-нибудь из полукровок умеет плавать?

Сначала никто не ответил. Темные маги, скрытные по натуре, таили свои секреты даже друг от друга. Иногда просто из стеснения.

– Во мне кровь селки, – наконец, признался Винсент.

Поколебавшись, Пэнси ответила:

– Во мне – сирены. У Майи и Дафны тоже.

– Русалид, – скрестил руки на груди Тед.

– Это все? – спросил Драко. – Ладно. Тогда мы пойдем последними.

Все полукровки недовольно нахмурились, но не стали спорить.

С испугом осознав, что не все могут успеть уйти, слизеринцы заторопились. Драко же начал волноваться о том, все ли попадут куда надо – второпях многие произносили название места назначения невнятно. Вода начала заливать ковры. Затаив дыхание, оставшиеся в гостиной смотрели, как она подступает к камину. Больше задержать ее было нечем. Все шестикурсники уже ушли, настала очередь седьмого курса. Тед собрал свалившиеся с полок книги и уложил их полукругом перед камином. Так они выгадали еще несколько секунд. Оставшиеся студенты встали теснее. Драко начал надеяться, что они все успеют уйти через камин.

Услышав оглушительный грохот ломающегося камня, юноша закрыл глаза и подумал: «Слишком поздно». Хлынувший поток воды разом снес самодельные заграждения. Факелы мигнули и погасли. Комната погрузилась во тьму.

Закричала Гермиона. Гарри каким-то образом отыскал Драко и крепко обнял, будто надеялся защитить его своим телом. Слизеринец приготовился к удару воды, но почувствовав, как та поднялась до колен и остановилась, немного успокоился. Гермиона засветила огонек на кончике палочки и подняла ее повыше, но света едва-едва хватало. Чтобы разглядеть тех, кто остался, Драко пришлось прищуриться. Тед, Гарри, Гермиона, Винсент – он замер…

Пол был залит водой, сметенные потоком диваны и кресла мягко покачивались на волнах возле двери. Вода все еще сочилась внутрь, но уже медленнее. Один из столов и диван толкнуло с такой силой, что они врезались в стеклянную стену - по той побежали трещины - и едва не снесли трех девушек, стоящих на пути зловещего потока. Крепко сцепив руки, так, что побелели костяшки, девушки запели.

– Wirds dauncen en ath, ic sawol claspen to ic sang*, – начала Пэнси, уставившись широко раскрытыми глазами на волну, которую она с подругами удерживала на месте. – Daunciers vindr an water, auncien honos treysta. Wirds dauncen en ath… – снова и снова они повторяли напевное заклинание. Майя и Дафна теснее прижались к Пэнси и пели, не открывая глаз.

– Почему мы еще живы? – прошептал Гарри.

– Сирены могут призывать волны, – тихо, боясь отвлечь поющих, ответила Гермиона. – Думаю, они могут и отгонять их.

– Но ненадолго, – заметил Тед. Он взглянул на Драко и начал раздеваться. – Как я понимаю, нам придется выбираться отсюда вплавь?

– Посмотрим, как долго они смогут продержаться, – ответил Драко. – Но, скорее всего, часть пути придется плыть, – сбросив мантию, он опустился на пол.

– Драко, подожди, – попытался остановить его Гарри. – Вода слишком холодная. Давай я понесу тебя.

– Не такая уж и холодная, на самом деле. Думаю, ее нагрела поглощенная магия. Это не слишком приятно, но вряд ли я замерзну до смерти.

Он глубоко вздохнул, отчетливо припомнил ощущения, сопровождающие трансформацию, и начал превращаться. Кожу словно проткнули тысячи маленьких иголок. Драко поморщился, заставляя ноги срастись, а чешую – появиться быстрее, чем обычно. Ощущения захлестнули его и, не устояв, он упал, полностью погрузившись в воду и стараясь завершить трансформацию побыстрее.

Когда все закончилось, он приподнялся на руках, пытаясь отдышаться, прислонился к чему-то, что оказалось поблизости – к ноге Гарри – и подвернул хвост под себя. Челка упала ему на глаза, и он осторожно попытался убрать ее, подцепив когтями.

– Дай я, – пробормотал Гарри, опускаясь рядом с ним на колени. Достав из кармана ленту, он убрал волосы Драко от лица и завязал их в хвост. – Ты забыл ее на тумбочке.

Слизеринец попытался улыбнуться.

– Ты такой спокойный. Борьба за выживание вошла в привычку?

– Вроде того.

– Вы всё? – спросил Тед, присев на сломанный диван. Теперь, после превращения, его тело стало совсем худым, даже костлявым. Неестественно большие глаза не моргали, закрывающая их защитная пленка чуть мерцала. Между пальцев у него появились перепонки, а на шее чуть заметно трепетали жабры. – Мне кажется, нам пора двигаться.

– Винсент, – кивнул Драко. – Превращайся. Держись поближе к Пэнси и девочкам, на случай, если им понадобится помощь. Ты тоже, Тед. Гарри и Грейнджер могут держаться за меня, если вода поднимется слишком высоко, но девчонки должны петь как можно дольше. Как только ты превратишься, мы отправляемся.

– Ты уверен, что мы последние? – взволнованно спросила Гермиона. Судя по выражению ее лица, она готова была броситься в спальни – убедиться, что больше никого не осталось.

– Нет времени проверять, – ответил Тед.

– Но все произошло так быстро… а дети прячутся, когда пугаются…

– Ты никогда не была здесь раньше, Грейнджер, – сказал Драко, подбирая свою мантию и завязывая рукава вокруг талии. – Наши коридоры темные и извилистые. Гораздо вероятней, что мы утонем сами, чем найдем кого-нибудь.

– Если кто-то остался, им придется выбираться самим, – добавил Винсент, раздеваясь. Массивное для человека, для тюленя его тело оказалась в самый раз. Но его превращение не остановилось на полпути, как у Драко. Все тело Винсента покрыла коричневая шкура, вместо рук появились плавники. Потом пришел черед усов, черного носа, пока, наконец, он не рыкнул призывно, обнажив острые зубы.

– А он симпатичный, – заметила Гермиона. Заметив на груде сброшенной одежды палочку Винсента, она взяла ее.

Глубоко вздохнув, Драко подполз к сдерживаемой девочками волне и погрузился в воду. Теперь его хвост не волочился по полу, а помогал юноше маневрировать. На мгновение, очарованный легкостью и гибкостью, что дарило его изменившееся тело, Драко почти забыл об угрозе, скрывающейся за закрытой дверью. Даже темнота стала успокаивающей теперь, когда глаза к ней приспособились. Это казалось невероятным: затопленные подземелья замка вдруг обернулись лабиринтом подводных пещер, и у Драко появилось ощущение, что он дома.

– Когда буду восстанавливать поместье, обязательно построю бассейн, – пообещал он себе.

Расталкивая покачивающуюся на воде мебель, он принялся освобождать путь для Пэнси и девочек. Гарри и Гермиона шли перед ними и следили, чтобы громоздкие шкафы ненароком не задели поющих сирен, когда они ступили в более глубокую воду. Когда вода дошла им до бедер, Дафна и Майя тихонько испуганно всхлипнули, но не прервали напева, и с каждым их шагом вода, послушная воле сирен, отступала, не поднимаясь выше, и смыкалась в паре футов позади них. Винсент плыл рядом с ними, а Тед замыкал процессию, и его глаза едва заметно мерцали в темноте.

– Ты сможешь держать палочку над водой? – спросил Драко Гермиону.

– Думаю да, – ответила она.

Они вышли в главный коридор. Там песнь сирен показала всю свою силу, отодвинув воду, насколько хватало глаз. Кроме напевного речитатива они слышали лишь шипение факелов, шум сочащейся с потолка воды и собственное дыхание.

– Вы только взгляните на все эти тела! – сказал Гарри, отталкивая мертвого водяного. Вокруг плавали трупики рыб, мертвые русалиды и вырванные с корнем водоросли.

– Надеюсь, это просто тела, – ответил Драко. Он внимательно осмотрел коридор, зная, что если они повернут не туда, замок не сможет им помочь. – Сюда.

Несколько минут они молча шли по темным коридорам. Время от времени Драко советовался с Тедом, куда лучше свернуть, но ни один из них не был до конца уверен: стены и знакомые повороты покрывали слизь и ил, углы скрывались в темноте. Путь, который раньше любой из них мог пройти с закрытыми глазами, теперь превратился в бесконечный лабиринт.

В конце концов оказалось, что их спасла сила первой волны. Заметив качающуюся на волнах дверь, Драко поднырнул под плавающие вокруг тела и подплыл к ней ближе. Узнав ее, он ухмыльнулся и возбужденно оглянулся.

– Это наша дверь на кухню, – крикнул он остальным. – От комнаты с лестницей.

Проигнорировав взволнованный окрик Гарри, он проплыл дальше и увидел, что проход свободен. Оказавшись в той комнате, он посмотрел наверх и обнаружил, что люк, ведущий в кухню, сорван.

– Я нашел проход! – крикнул он. – Винсент, превращайся обратно, иначе ты не сможешь подняться.

– Как ты думаешь, кухню затопило? – спросил Тед, когда остальные подошли ближе.

– Даже если она была затоплена, сейчас там воды нет, – ответил ему Драко. – Давай, поднимайся.

– Подожди, пусть лучше Пэнси…

Драко покачал головой.

– Нет, им придется пойти последними, иначе нас всех попросту смоет. Ступай, убедись, что там все чисто.

Недовольно что-то буркнув, Тед не стал тратить время на споры и поднялся на кухню. Драко повернулся, чтобы отправить следом Гермиону, но не успел даже ничего сказать – она забралась наверх и остановилась, держа палочку как можно ниже, чтобы оставшимся хватило света.

Следующим полез Винсент, наспех накинувший на плечи мантию.

Драко не стал превращаться, зная, что это займет слишком много времени. Он подплыл к Гарри со спины и обнял гриффиндорца за плечи, обвив хвост вокруг его талии.

– Сможешь подняться вместе со мной?

– Без проблем, – Гарри потянулся к перекладине.

Их сбило с ног так неожиданно, что сначала они даже не поняли, что произошло. Драко ошеломленно потряс головой, взмахнул хвостом, восстанавливая равновесие, и вынырнул на поверхность. Сильные волны сносили его куда-то, вода начала подниматься. Он вцепился в стену, пытаясь удержаться, сопротивляясь все усиливающемуся потоку. Позади него Гарри закричал и потянулся к нему. Драко схватил его за руку, но мокрая кожа скользила, и Драко, испугавшись, впился когтями Гарри в ладонь. Тот поморщился от боли, но руку не выдернул.

Сквозь шум он услышал, как напевный ритм заклятья сирен сменился испуганными криками, и попытался рассмотреть сквозь грязную вспененную воду, что происходит. В волнах мелькнули белые щупальца и схватили Пэнси, которая едва успела взобраться на лестницу. Вода поднялась до потолка, и хотя Драко видел под водой, из-за ила он едва мог разглядеть, как бьется Пэнси, пытаясь освободиться от обвившего ее талию щупальца. Драко рванулся к ней, но напор волн, гнавший ему навстречу тела и обломки, был слишком силен. Едва мусор чуть осел, юноша увидел, как кальмар попытался разорвать Пэнси надвое. Ее крик пронзил толщу воды.

Вдруг в бок чудовищу угодила невесть откуда взявшаяся красная вспышка. К удивлению Драко, тот вздрогнул. Или вода больше не могла поглощать магию, или это заклинание направила невероятно сильная воля. «Наверное, и то и другое», – решил Драко, когда вслед за первым кальмара поразили еще несколько заклинаний, чуть слабее, но все равно эффективных. Отпустив Пэнси, кальмар недоуменно моргнул и подтянул к себе раненое щупальце. Когда он замер, Драко разглядел нарисованную у него на лбу огромную руну, пульсирующую черным и зеленым, словно гноящаяся рана. Наверное, именно эта руна делала чудище подверженным действию магии.

Пэнси лихорадочно забила ногами и, наконец, исчезла в небольшом проходе, ведущем на кухню. Драко понадеялся, что две другие девочки тоже благополучно пробрались туда, и только тут понял, что понятия не имеет, как сам будет спасаться.

Оглянувшись на кальмара, юноша увидел, что тот плывет к нему. Путь на кухню оказался отрезан. Развернувшись, Драко поплыл прочь вместе с течением, крепко держа Гарри за талию. Только ощутив, как обмякла рука гриффиндорца, он вспомнил, что тот не может, как он, дышать под водой.

Обернувшись, Драко увидел, что кальмар нагоняет их. Его глаза обожгли слезы. Не мигая, животное, направляемое чужой волей, бездумно, неумолимо плыло за ними. Руна у кальмара на лбу одиноко светилась в темноте. Драко плыл так быстро, как только мог, но это тело не было приспособлено для долгих погонь. Оно скорее подходило для скрытной охоты в темноте. Но даже если бы Драко и сумел превратиться сейчас в маленькую крылатую змейку, он бы не смог заставить себя бросить юношу, которого держал в объятьях.

Глядя назад, Драко не заметил вовремя странное препятствие, со всего маху врезался во что-то твердое и неуклюже скользнул по влажному каменному полу, ободрав чешую о жесткую поверхность и выпустив Гарри. Сила столкновения была так велика, что хрупкие кости руки сломались. Застонав от боли, Драко подполз к гриффиндорцу и схватил его здоровой рукой, пытаясь оттащить подальше от воды. Судя по горящим факелам, они всплыли до уровня, до которого поднялась вода. Там, где они были пару мгновений назад, водная масса забурлила и вспенилась. Появившийся кальмар угрожающе растопырил щупальца, удерживая равновесие.

Драко не мог больше бежать. Он лег на обмякшее тело Гарри и приготовился защищаться. Кальмар подплыл ближе и потянулся к ноге гриффиндорца. Драко полоснул его когтями, а когда этого оказалось недостаточно, укусил. Его зубы пронзили мягкую кожу, и когда монстр отдернул щупальце, юноша ощутил вкус крови во рту. Драко знал, что долго не продержится, но был готов сражаться до последнего.

– Sectusempra!

Брызнул фонтан крови, кальмара отбросило прочь. Драко осознал, что чудовище мертво, только когда на поверхности показалось его разрезанное надвое тело. Шок и напряжение взяли свое, и юношу забила дрожь. Обернувшись, он увидел, как Северус опускается на колени рядом с Гарри. Повернув гриффиндорца на бок и прижав кончик палочки к его спине, Мастер зелий резко произнес короткое заклинание.

Гарри вздрогнул, закашлялся, и, перевернувшись на спину, хрипло задышал.

– Драко, не шевелись, – скомандовал Северус, певучим заклинанием исцеляя кости крестника. В этот раз, без обезболивающего зелья, Драко с такой силой прикусил губу, что ощутил во рту привкус собственной крови. Через мгновение Северус вылечил и эту, и остальные раны. И хотя шок никуда не делся, хотя Драко никак не мог перестать дрожать и справиться с тошнотой, он собрал остатки сил, взглянул на крестного и пробормотал:

– Д-дети. Он-они…

– Они все благополучно перебрались в Гриффиндор, – успокоил его Северус, высушивая волосы Драко. Сняв мантию, он укутал крестника. – Клянусь, больше я никогда не назову тебя глупым. Это был гениальный ход.

Непривычная похвала, но сейчас было не время ее смаковать.

– В-все з-затоплено. Д-думаю Пэнс-си выбралась, н-но остальные… – услышав шаги, Драко замолчал и попытался обернуться, но хвост неловко дернулся, и он повалился набок, больно ударившись локтем. В рот снова попала кровь кальмара, и юноша сплюнул, вытерев губы тыльной стороной ладони.

– Когти и зубы виверны против кракена, – раздался знакомый голос. – Боже мой, кажется, в этой семье не перевелись еще храбрецы.

Словно противореча сказанному, Драко не мог заставить себя пошевелиться, не мог поверить, что это ему не мерещится. Только когда сильные руки подхватили его под локти и помогли сесть, когда он увидел серебряное кольцо с зеленым змеем, он позволил себе поднять взгляд и посмотреть в гордые и добрые глаза отца.

***

Betrothal (помолвка) - от troth (староангл treowth) – блюсти верность.

Fyria raebaena – от староангл. fyr – огонь и от старофранц. riban – лента

*Wirds dauncen en ath

Ic sawol claspen to ic sang

Daunciers vindr an water

Auncien honos treysta

Мы в наши песни вкладываем душу,

И эти песни как вода струятся,

И, договору древнему послушны,

Волна и ветер песне подчинятся…

(в обработке atenas ©)


	23. В пылу битвы

С полускрытым капюшоном лицом, Люциус даже без маски выглядел как Пожиратель смерти, опасный и готовый причинить боль. Он заметно осунулся и под глазами у него залегли тени, но когда он помог Драко подняться, в его руках чувствовалась прежняя сила.

– Ты жив, – прошептал юноша, накрыв ладонями отцовские. – Я думал… я уже начал бояться… Почему ты не прислал весточку, что жив?

– Я очень хотел, – ответил Люциус, – но не мог рисковать. Он охотился на нас. Мы постоянно перемещались от одного укрытия к другому, убивая его слуг при каждой возможности. Он бы заметил посланную нами сову.

– А мама? – жадно спросил Драко.

Люциус вздохнул.

– Я не знаю. Но те Пожиратели, которых мы поймали, тоже ничего не знали о ней, значит, надежда есть.

– Потом еще будет время о ней поволноваться, – заметил стоящий в стороне Северус. – Драко, ты можешь превратиться обратно?

– Думаю да, – ответил юноша. – Только я потерял мантию.

Мастер зелий бросил ему на хвост что-то мокрое.

– Она соскользнула, когда ты ударился о ступени. Тебе еще повезло, что палочка осталась цела.

– А где Гарри? – оглянулся Драко. – С ним все в порядке?

– Мы им займемся, – ворчливо отозвался Северус, явно не желая обсуждать в присутствии Люциуса что-либо, связанное с Поттером. – Превращайся.

Хотя кроме них в коридоре никого не было, Драко все равно чувствовал себя беззащитным и уязвимым. Он сосредоточился, усилием воли подгоняя омывшую тело магическую волну, и стиснул зубы, когда по коже побежали неприятные мурашки. Пока он одевался, Люциус и Северус молча вылечили порезы и ссадины Гарри. Драко счел это добрым знаком. Он не удивился бы, попытайся они прикончить гриффиндорца на месте, особенно отец.

Сквозь плеск воды Драко едва расслышал, как Люциус спросил, что Гарри забыл в Слизерине, и, страшась предстоящего объяснения, попытался отсрочить его.

– Что еще произошло? – спросил он, надевая ботинки. – Слизерин затопило, а никто не появился, даже чтобы позлорадствовать.

– Темный лорд напал на Хогвартс, – ответил Северус через плечо. – На Слизерин и Гриффиндор пришелся первый удар.

– На Гриффиндор тоже? – переспросил юноша. – Филч и там успел понаписать рун?

– Да, мы пропустили несколько, на башне. После взрыва мы едва смогли удержать ее от падения, а когда еще и начали появляться слизеринцы…

– Но ты сказал, они прошли благополучно!

– Так и есть, – огрызнулся Мастер зелий. – МакГонагалл увела их вместе с гриффиндорцами, я не знаю куда. И пока мы не можем связаться ни с кем кроме Рыцарей Люциуса.

– Мы можем помочь… – пробормотал Гарри.

Скользнув между крестным и отцом, Драко присел рядом с гриффиндорцем и обхватил его за талию, помогая приподняться. Он чувствовал себя странно, обняв Гарри и устроив его голову у себя на груди, после того как столько времени провел в его объятьях, полагаясь на его силу. Он осторожно поправил очки Гарри, каким-то чудом уцелевшие в безумной гонке.

– Я чувствую себя настоящей размазней, – пробормотал Гарри. – Что случилось?

– Ты чуть не утонул, – ответил Драко, убирая у него со лба мокрые волосы. – Нас почти прикончил кальмар, но Северус достал его первым.

– А Гермиона?

Драко попытался улыбнуться, надеясь, что вышло достаточно ободряюще.

– Она выбралась, как и остальные…

– Северус, кажется, ты забыл мне кое о чем рассказать.

Негромкий сердитый голос отца, в котором явственно слышались угрожающие нотки, вернул Драко к действительности. Люциус не знал, что произошло в Хогвартсе за последние месяцы, но явно начал о многом догадываться. Драко поднял глаза, ожидая увидеть палочку отца, направленную на Гарри, и надеясь, что, даже если тот захочет убить гриффиндорца, он сможет остановить его.

Но внимание Люциуса было целиком сосредоточено на Северусе. У Драко перехватило дыхание. Он всегда знал, что его отец опасный человек, но полагал, что это касается других – изменников крови, грязнокровок и паразитов-магглов. Увидев, как отец смотрит на Северуса, он крепче прижал к себе Гарри. Но еще более пугающим было то, что крестный шагнул назад и виновато опустил голову. Северус никогда не склонял головы, никогда не сносил терпеливо такие приступы раздражения. Однако сейчас Люциус был не просто раздражен.

– С тобой невозможно было связаться, – начал Мастер зелий.

– Но теперь я здесь. – Люциус шагнул к нему.

– Они сблизились, – продолжал Северус, не глядя на Малфоя, и когда тот резко вздохнул, добавил: – Они спасли друг другу жизнь. И хотя они пока не произнесли заклинание обручения…

– Обручения? – прошипел Люциус. – Я что, должен позволить сыну связать жизнь с этим полукровкой? С этим невеждой? С изменником крови? После всего, что он сделал? Не говори мне, что честь Драко пострадала…

– Конечно нет!

– «Конечно нет»? Я вижу, кое-что пошло не по плану. Ты позволил…

– Я ничего не позволял, – возразил Снейп, все еще не поднимая взгляд. – Они еще не скрепили союз…

– Какой союз?! Между темными и светлыми? Неужели Поттер вдруг примкнул к нам? Неужели он отверг министерство? Встанет ли он рядом с Драко, когда мир снова обернется против нас?

– Он уже это сделал, – сказал Северус.

Люциус метнулся к нему, схватил за горло и припечатал к стене. Драко почувствовал, как напрягся Гарри, словно пытаясь что-то сказать, быстро прижал палец к губам гриффиндорца и покачал головой. Отец и крестный должны разобраться сами. Впервые в жизни Драко не хотелось привлекать к себе внимание отца.

– Если бы это сказал кто-нибудь кроме тебя, Северус – кто угодно! – я бы не поверил, – зловеще прошептал Люциус.

На этот раз Снейп смело встретил его взгляд.

– Но это говорю я.

Малфой продолжал пристально смотреть на него, словно побуждая отказаться от сказанного, но Мастер зелий не отводил глаз. Так они простояли несколько мгновений. Затем Снейп поднял руку и коснулся запястья Люциуса.

– Ты обещал, – прошептал он.

Люциус не шевельнулся. Он был в ярости, и больше всего ему сейчас хотелось излить ее на человека, которому он доверил сына. Но Северус не пытался освободиться, и через несколько мгновений гнев схлынул. Малфой разжал пальцы и легко погладил отметины, оставшиеся на бледной коже Мастера зелий. Вздохнув, он кивнул и опустил руку.

– Да, обещал, – он обернулся и сурово взглянул на сидящих на полу мальчишек. – Мы еще вернемся к этому. Но сейчас нужно побеспокоиться о более насущных проблемах.

– Верно, – отозвался Снейп всегдашним презрительным тоном, словно ничего особенного не произошло. Он посмотрел на Гарри: – Ты сказал, у тебя есть идея?

– Думаю да, – тот полез в карман. – Если вода и ее не уничтожила. Гермиона сказала, что вода поглощает магию…

– Поглощает? – прошептал Северус и взглянул на Драко, будто ища подтверждения. Вздохнув, он посмотрел на воду, словно желая заставить ее исчезнуть. – Моя лаборатория полностью затоплена. Мне жаль, Люциус. От моих зелий теперь не будет никакого толку.

Драко прикусил губу. Ему ужасно не хотелось заговаривать об этом сразу после ссоры, но он должен был знать…

– Сев, летопись была у тебя в кабинете.

Люциус помрачнел и опустил голову.

– Значит, она тоже пропала, – прошептал он.

– Нет, – Мастер зелий коснулся его плеча. – Да, она была у меня в лаборатории, но в водонепроницаемой коробке.

– Но любое заклинание было бы уничтожено.

– Она непроницаема не благодаря заклинаниям, – объяснил Мастер зелий и опустил глаза, словно устыдившись. Драко ужасно удивился. – Это специальная маггловская коробка.

Люциус понимающе улыбнулся и коснулся волос Снейпа – с нежностью, а не просто убирая их от глаз профессора.

– Старые привычки, я полагаю?

– Нашел, – заявил Гарри, вытаскивая из кармана пожелтевший пергамент, в котором Драко узнал карту школы. Слипшаяся неуклюжим мокрым комом, она развернулась прежде, чем гриффиндорец успел произнести, что замышляет шалость. Поморщившись, тот осторожно положил ее на пол и разгладил.

Сначала Драко не увидел ничего, кроме пятен расплывшихся чернил, но немного погодя начали появляться очертания комнат и коридоров, а потом и крошечные следы. Следы то появлялись, то исчезали, а разобрать имена было еще труднее.

– Вот Спраут и Флитвик, – указал Гарри на мелькнувшие и почти сразу исчезнувшие две пары следов. Тут же перед ними появился третий флажок. – Фенрир?

Люциус опустился на колени позади Драко и заглянул в карту через его плечо.

– Вон Пожиратели, – он провел рукой над рисунком Большого зала, где несколько дюжин следов переплетались так густо, что было невозможно разобрать сопровождающие их имена. – Похоже, они собрали кое-кого из студентов.

– Но где наши? Где слизеринцы? – с тревогой спросил Драко. Он понятия не имел, что замок такой большой. Невозможно было окинуть взглядом всю карту сразу, особенно когда рисунки то и дело исчезали из-за ослабшей магии. Наконец, в одной из маленьких комнат он заметил знакомые имена.

– Вот! Гойл и Уизли!

– Выручай-комната, – определил Снейп. – Должно быть, МакГонагалл отвела детей туда.

– А вот и Гермиона, – сказал Гарри, указывая на кухню. – Странно. Они никуда не ушли.

– Возможно, где-то рядом Пожиратели, которых мы просто не видим, – пробормотал Люциус. – Но вот что действительно странно, так это то, что я не вижу своих людей. Я оставил их возле библиотеки.

Все тут же посмотрели на участок карты, куда он указывал, но библиотека была пуста.

– Может, они все еще там, просто мы их не видим, – предположил Северус.

– Значит, сначала отправимся туда,– решил Люциус. – Драко…

– Нет, – сказал Драко и под тяжелым взглядом отца заставил себя договорить: – Мы не можем рисковать Га… Поттером, отправляя его в самую гущу схватки темных магов. И я не оставлю своих слизеринцев.

Люциус явно хотел возразить, но передумал и кивнул.

– Да и ты будешь в большей безопасности подальше от той свалки. Наследник Малфоев не должен рисковать без необходимости, – он мельком взглянул на Гарри и снова повернулся к сыну. – Но наш разговор еще не окончен.

– Я знаю, – ответил Драко.

Вздохнув, Люциус напряженно посмотрел на него.

– Уходи отсюда и будь осторожнее. Ты наше единственное дитя. Тебе нельзя рисковать своей жизнью.

– Я понимаю, – ответил Драко, но понимание не означало согласия, и они оба это знали. – Не умирай, отец.

Для ребенка темного мага это была глупая просьба, но Драко не сумел удержаться.

Люциус не сдержал улыбки.

– Увидимся, когда все будет кончено. И сделай милость, доживи до конца.

После короткой, неуютной паузы Северус и Люциус повернулись и направились вверх по коридору, вскоре исчезнув в темноте. Драко вздохнул и закрыл глаза, прислонившись лбом к макушке Гарри.

– Он собирается убить меня? – спросил гриффиндорец.

– Не знаю.

При одной только мысли об этом Драко затошнило, и не только потому, что он не хотел даже думать о том, что Гарри может погибнуть. Он знал, что не переживет, если отец и впрямь решит убить гриффиндорца. Особенно если спасти Гарри означало убить Люциуса. Ни с одним из этих исходов невозможно было смириться. Значит, надо сделать так, чтобы ничего подобного не случилось.

– Мы недалеко от кухни, – сказал он, заставив себя сосредоточиться на более насущных вещах. Как ни странно, мысли о войне оказались гораздо менее угнетающими. – Но наш, слизеринский, вход туда затоплен.

– Значит, воспользуемся гриффиндорским, – отозвался Гарри. – Он в коридоре, увешанном картинами с едой.

Драко вспомнил картину, которую увидел, когда они с Гарри впервые встретились на кухне, и кивнул, понадеявшись, что им никто не встретится по дороге. Поднявшись, он протянул руку, помогая встать Гарри.

– Защитный амулет, что я дал тебе, все еще с тобой?

– Медовый? – Гарри накрыл ладонью спрятанный под рубашкой маленький виал.

– Нет, тот, что защищает от темной магии. Монета.

– А, этот, – гриффиндорец достал из кармана золотой кругляш на мокром шнурке. – Но он же побывал в воде. Почему его чары не рассеялись?

– Потому же, почему у полукровок осталась способность превращаться, – ответил Драко. – Магия крови. Смотри не потеряй его.

Держа наготове палочки и внимательно прислушиваясь, прежде чем повернуть за угол, они направились наверх. Мертвая, нарушаемая только их дыханием тишина была хуже криков и треска проносящихся в воздухе заклятий. Неужели битва закончилась и все погибли?

– Тоже мне, война, – пробормотал Гарри. – Я ничегошеньки не слышу.

– Это плохо, – прошептал Драко. – Что может быть хуже, чем опоздавший герой?

Наконец они добрались до нужного коридора, и Драко скептически хмыкнул, узнав, как именно гриффиндорцы попадают на кухню. Он даже подумал, что, наверное, у каждого факультета есть свой, особый вход, потому что ни один уважающий себя слизеринец не стал бы щекотать фрукт только чтобы перекусить.

Картина беззвучно отодвинулась, открывая вход, он с облегчением выдохнул, порадовавшись, что они добрались благополучно, и едва успел схватить Гарри за талию и рвануть в сторону, когда в них полетела ярко-красная вспышка. Пролетев в каких-то дюймах, заклятье врезалось в противоположную стену. Ответное заклинание Гарри – сексемпра, или что-то вроде – мелькнуло мгновением позже, опрокинув Пожирателя на ряд кастрюль и противней. Взметнувшийся фонтан крови напугал обоих юношей.

Поднявшись на ноги, Драко следом за Гарри вошел на кухню и закрыл дверь, внимательно осмотревшись и убедившись, что больше там Пожирателей нет. Было слышно, как плещет вода о деревянный люк.

– Что это было, черт побери? – недоуменно спросил он, глядя на мертвого Пожирателя. Того практически рассекло надвое, от головы до талии. Кровь текла ручьем. Юноша ткнул труп носком ботинка, и половинки головы распались, точно лепестки.

– Я выучил это заклинание в прошлом году, – пробормотал подошедший Гарри. – До сих пор не было повода его опробовать.

Драко открыл было рот, чтобы отругать его за использование незнакомого заклятья, но подумал, что толку все равно не будет. Как любил повторять Северус, сколько гриффиндорцев ни ругай, слизеринской разумности у них от этого не появится.

– В школе таким заклинаниям не учат, – сказал он вместо этого. – Как ты о нем узнал?

Не услышав ответа, он повернулся к Гарри. Стоя вполоборота, тот смотрел на тело со смесью омерзения и интереса, словно хотел отвернуться, но не мог себя заставить. Из страшной раны натекла уже целая лужа крови, их лица отражались в блестящей поверхности. Гарри сглотнул.

Шагнув к нему, Драко коснулся щеки гриффиндорца и повернул его голову к себе. Тот не отводил взгляда от трупа.

– Как ты?

Сначала Гарри не ответил. Потом открыл рот, закрыл, открыл снова и выдавил:

– Я не…

Драко нахмурился. Выражение, появившееся на лице Гарри, было ему знакомо, но такая реакция гриффиндорца удивила его. Он знал, что Гарри видел, как погиб Седрик Диггори, что он сражался с Пожирателями и даже с Фенриром. Гарри не должен выглядеть как ребенок, впервые увидевший мертвеца.

– Ты уже сражался, – мягко произнес Драко. – Ты видел смерть.

– Там все было не так, – отозвался Гарри. – Я не…

– Ты никогда никого не убивал, – понял Драко. Конечно же. Когда убивали другие, было не так тяжело сталкиваться лицом к лицу со смертью.

– Ну… Только Квиррела, но тогда не было столько крови, – голос Гарри надломился.

Кровь текла все медленнее, от последних упавших капель по луже побежала рябь.

Необходимость жить с воспоминаниями о гибели предков очень рано делала детей темных магов привычными к смерти. Их память была настолько переполнена ею, что когда они впервые убивали сами, то словно перенимали семейную традицию. Задолго до своего первого убийства они уже знали, какой может быть смерть.

Для светлых все было по-другому. Их родители могли себе позволить заслонить детей от смерти. На мгновение Драко задумался – каково было бы расти, не слыша отдающихся эхом предсмертных криков, не видя каждую ночь изувеченных или обожженных тел, все еще содрогающихся от ярости и страха?

Темные дети росли, зная, как отнимать жизнь. В мире, желающем их смерти, детям иногда приходилось убивать светлых магов, погубивших их родителей. И пока это не прекратится, Драко предпочтет ужасную реальность благостной иллюзии.

– Это грязно, – согласился он. – Но все случилось быстро. Быстрее, чем он убивал бы тебя.

– Я больше не стану использовать это заклинание, – заявил Гарри, отвернувшись, наконец, от трупа. – Оно наверняка из темной магии. Оно тяжелое.

– Скорее всего так и есть, – согласился Драко, стараясь отвлечь гриффиндорца от мыслей о мертвеце. – Откуда ты его узнал?

– Вычитал в старом учебнике по зельям. Там все поля исписаны заметками и странными заклинаниями. Тот, кто это все придумал, был самым настоящим гением.

– Там не было имени?

– Хозяин учебника называл себя Принцем-полукровкой.

Драко распахнул глаза.

Ну конечно! Как он раньше не догадался?

Он давно знал фамилию матери Северуса, генеалогия чистокровных семей была обязательной частью его образования. Но в каждой семье встречались имена, пропавшие с генеалогических древ, припоминаемые только когда скрещивание видов могло затронуть будущие поколения. Отец Северуса не был вычеркнут из этих хроник, потому что никогда в них не значился. Раньше Драко считал, что он как-то себя скомпрометировал, но, может, это мать Северуса была одной из тех немногих чистокровных, кто влюбился в маггла и, осознав свою ошибку, вернулся потом в семью?

Неудивительно, что его крестный столько знает о магглах. Драко нахмурился. Но если Северус – грязнокровка, почему Люциус принял его?

– Драко? – прищурившись, Гарри посмотрел на него. – Тебе знакомо это имя? Ты знаешь, кто это?

– Думаю да, – тихо отозвался Драко.

– Кто?

Драко покачал головой.

– Прости. Я не могу сказать. Это не моя тайна.

Гарри вздохнул и хотел было что-то сказать, но тут дверца одного из шкафов распахнулась и показалась пушистая макушка. Кто-то взвизгнул. Драко в панике обернулся, вскинув палочку, но Гарри схватил его за запястье и направил ее в пол.

– Поттер! – рыкнул Драко.

– Не проклинай ее, – отозвался Гарри. – Это Гермиона.

Потирая запястье, Драко не стал говорить, что он планировал не просто проклятье. И что большие и глупые гриффиндорцы не знают меры своей силе.

– С тобой все в порядке? – спросил Гарри, подходя и протягивая руку, чтобы помочь девушке выбраться.

– С ней-то все, – в глубине шкафа, за Гермионой, прозвучал другой голос. – Это не ее чуть не разорвали надвое.

– Пэнси! – Драко кинулся к шкафу и распахнул вторую дверцу.

Голова Пэнси покоилась у Теда на коленях. Когда свет упал ей на лицо, она прищурилась и подняла руку, прикрывая глаза. Сквозь прорехи в мантии виднелась окровавленная кожа. Драко поморщился. Присоски с щупалец кальмара оставили глубокие неровные раны.

– Вы так и сидели все это время? – Драко сердито посмотрел на Теда.

– Нас окатило водой, – ответил тот. – В том числе и палочки. Я понятия не имею, как у меня вышло последнее заклинание, но после него колдовать не получалось вообще.

– А мы намокли, когда помогали им выбраться, – добавила Гермиона. – Мы не могли ее вылечить и вдруг услышали, что кто-то идет… – заметив тело Пожирателя, она осеклась.

Позади них, из одного из нижних шкафчиков, высунулся Винсент, а из-за его спины опасливо выглянули Мэй и Дафна. Убедившись, что опасности нет, они выбрались наружу.

Драко опустился на колени возле Пэнси, призвал полотенце и осторожно промокнул круглые отметины. Он снова поморщился. Раны не просто выглядели ужасно, Драко чувствовал в них ту же враждебную магию, которая направляла кальмара.

– Будет больно, – предупредил он девушку.

Они оба знали, что простым заклинанием такие раны не вылечить, да и темная магия не была рассчитана на удобство того, кто ею пользуется. Даже у лечебных заклятий была цена. Мало того, что боли невозможно будет избежать, на сирен и их потомков не действовали заглушающие заклинания.

Пэнси кивнула и пообещала:

– Я не буду кричать.

Она взяла руку Теда, но вместо того, чтобы сжать ее в своей, зажала себе рот его ладонью. Внимательно посмотрев на девушку и убедившись, что она готова, Драко произнес исцеляющее заклинание – sticenia.

С влажным звуком рваные края ран начали стягиваться, смыкаясь над изувеченной плотью. Брызнула свежая кровь, и мантия Пэнси тут же пропиталась ею. Из ран потянулись вязкие нити темной магии. Девушка напряглась в объятьях Теда, заскребла ногтями по деревянным полкам. Ладонь юноши, крепко зажимающая ей рот, заглушала ее стоны и вздохи. Наконец края ран сомкнулись. Среди паутины шрамов кое-где виднелись маленькие незажившие островки. Ладонь Теда была влажной от слез Пэнси, но он так и не отнял ее ото рта девушки. Драко, ощущая боль Пэнси, как свою собственную, глубоко вздохнул и попытался унять дрожь.

– Haenan, – проговорил он вторую часть заклинания.

Пустоты под натянувшейся кожей постепенно начали заполняться медленно вырастающей плотью. Стоны Пэнси стали пронзительнее, почти превратившись в крик. Ее пальцы, стиснувшие запястья Теда, побелели. Наконец, на ее теле не осталось никаких следов нападения. Девушка обмякла, и ее голова безвольно упала на плечо Нотта.

– Она дышит? – спросил Драко.

Тед поднес ухо к ее губам и кивнул.

– Да. Когда оправится от шока, с ней все будет в порядке.

– От шока? – с круглыми от ужаса глазами переспросила Гермиона. – От какого шока? Что вообще это было?

– Темная магия, – ответил Драко и отошел, чтобы не мешать девочкам. Мэй и Дафна помогли Теду вытащить Пэнси и уложить ее на пол, устроив головой на коленях у Дафны. Винсент присел рядом с Драко, насухо вытер свою палочку полотенцем и попытался сотворить «люмос». Кончик засветился, померцал и разгорелся ярче.

– Понадобится время, чтобы они снова заработали, как следует, – заметил Драко. – Вы слышали только одного Пожирателя?

Винсент покачал головой.

– Несколько пробежали снаружи. Мы не знаем, как этот попал внутрь. Потом стало тихо. Этот начал шарить по шкафам – наверное, искал нас. Что нам делать теперь?

Все посмотрели на Драко. Только Гермиона поглядела на Гарри и нахмурилась, обнаружив, что он тоже выжидающе смотрит на Малфоя. Драко же подумал, что Гарри просто хочет узнать, какие у него есть идеи, прежде чем приступать к воплощению в жизнь своих собственных.

– Гриффиндорцы и слизеринцы сейчас в Выручай-комнате, – сказал он. – Сначала и нам надо туда добраться, а уже потом решать, что делать.

– Драко, я должен… – начал Гарри.

– Ты пойдешь с нами, – перебил его Драко. – Если отправишься куда-то один, в случае опасности окажешься в меньшинстве. Сейчас в замке собрались все Пожиратели до единого…

– Все? – переспросила Гермиона. – И Волдеморт тоже здесь?

– Скорее всего, – ответил Драко.

– И отец Драко с Рыцарями Вальпургии – тоже, – добавил Гарри.

Драко нахмурился, но ничего не сказал. Гарри просто не мог не проболтаться. Оставалось надеяться, что Пожиратели не поймают и не вздумают допросить никого из здесь присутствующих.

– Они помогут нам сражаться с Волдемортом? – спросила девушка.

– Конечно, – ответил Драко. – Но неизвестно, что будет потом.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Он имеет в виду, – ответил Тед, – что это наши родители. Темные маги, которым плевать на министерство. И если авроры успеют добраться сюда достаточно быстро, они запросто могут подождать, пока Рыцари победят за них Темного лорда, а потом перебьют их самих.

И еще Рыцари запросто могут напасть на Гарри, едва увидев его. Драко прикусил губу. Да и на него самого тоже. Они вполне могут счесть, что юный, отбившийся от рук колдун, направо и налево выбалтывающий секреты темных магов, ничем не лучше изменника крови, вроде Уизли, пусть даже он всего лишь старался выжить.

– Я знаю, ты не хочешь, чтобы я рисковал зря, – снова начал Гарри. – Но Волдеморт все равно будет искать меня…

– Может, он решил, что ты уже мертв, – возразил Драко. – Что ты утонул со мной, или погиб, когда рухнула гриффиндорская башня.

– Рухнула? – фыркнул Винсент. – Как в той присказке? Нас затопило, а их башня рухнула? – но в его голосе не было веселья.

– Со всеми все в порядке, – поторопился успокоить Гермиону Гарри, но его слова явно не рассеяли ее тревогу. – Они в Выручай-комнате. Нам тоже нужно туда.

Туда, на семь этажей вверх, и на каждом их могут подстерегать Пожиратели или сам Темный лорд.

Некоторое время все молчали. Затем Мэй поднялась сама и вместе с Дафной помогла встать Пэнси.

– Идемте сейчас, пока все чисто, – сказала она.

Предотвращая спор, Драко положил руку Гарри на плечо.

– Я не смогу довести их туда один. И не знаю, выживем ли мы без твоей помощи.

Подлый прием – использовать заботу Гарри против него самого, но Драко было все равно. Тяжело вздохнув, Поттер неохотно кивнул и направился к двери.

У самого выхода Драко, державшийся на шаг позади гриффиндорца, осторожно выглянул из-за его плеча наружу. Протянув назад руку, Гарри крепко стиснул его ладонь и только потом вышел. Остальные потянулись за ними. Винсент и Тед замыкали шествие.

– Сейчас направо, – прошептал Драко, когда они подошли к повороту. – Есть другой путь наверх, не по главным лестницам.

Долгие недели хождения по полузабытым проходам оправдали себя – Драко вел их маленькую группку по пыльным, давным-давно не использовавшимся коридорам. Из щелей под дверьми, мимо которых они проходили, веяли холодные сквозняки, будто чье-то потустороннее дыхание, и даже юные темные маги скорей предпочли бы сразиться с Пожирателями, чем войти в комнаты с почерневшими окнами.

– Откуда в Хогвартсе такое? – прошептала идущая следом за Драко Гермиона. – Эти комнаты словно полны чего-то… плохого.

– А ты не знала? – прошептал Драко в ответ. – Это память о человеческих жертвоприношениях. Даже магглы делали так, чтобы уберечь свои мосты от падения. Как-нибудь в другой раз, когда нам не нужно будет опасаться Пожирателей, я расскажу.

Последнюю фразу он процедил недовольным, предупреждающим тоном, и, к его облегчению, девушка не стала больше ничего спрашивать.

На пятом этаже их удача закончилась.

Гарри остановился так внезапно, что Драко врезался в него, а на него самого налетела не успевшая притормозить Грейнджер. Остальные заметили и остановились. Возмущенно оглянувшись на девушку, Драко встал на цыпочки и попытался рассмотреть, что творится впереди, но что бы то ни было, оно было за углом.

– Что случилось? – прошептал он.

– Пожиратели, – прошептал в ответ побледневший Гарри. – Пятеро. И… Флитвик со Спраут.

Поняв, о чем умолчал гриффиндорец, Драко сглотнул. Первые жертвы. По крайней мере, первые, о которых стало известно ему. Ведь все студенты Равенкло и Хаффлпафа тоже могли быть мертвы. И хотя он не знал, насколько умелым бойцом была Спраут, Флитвик вполне мог постоять за себя. Значит, схватка легкой не будет. Он вовсе не жаждал стычки со столькими Пожирателями, по крайней мере без метлы и ослепляющего бурана.

Драко моргнул. Что ж, бурана они вряд ли дождутся, но метла – это вполне выполнимо.

– Ты можешь призвать свою метлу? – спросил он у Гарри.

Тот удивленно посмотрел на него.

– Думаю, да. Фред и Джордж уже делали так однажды. Но зачем? Все не смогут улететь.

– Всем и не придется. Но если мы отвлечем Пожирателей или даже прикончим парочку, а оставшихся уведем за собой, то наши смогут добежать до Выручай-комнаты.

Он знал, что Тед и Винсент, чьи палочки все еще не работали как следует после потопа, не смогут призвать свои метлы, а метлы остальных находились или под водой, или среди обломков башни.

– Видишь? – прошептал в ответ Гарри. – На самом деле ты храбрый.

– Нет, – возразил Драко. – Просто я боюсь, что если ничего не сделаю, то погибну.

Взмахнув палочкой одновременно с Гарри, он призвал метлу. Потом обернулся к остальным и шепотом велел приготовиться бежать. Тед зачаровал Пэнси, сделав ее легче, чтобы Мэй было удобней ее поддерживать.

Ближайшее окно за углом взорвалось фонтаном осколков, когда две метлы пронеслись сквозь него. Пожиратели вскрикнули от неожиданности и пригнулись. У Драко хватило времени, чтобы зло отругать себя за глупость – он-то думал, что метлы полетят коридорами. Но уже в следующее мгновенье помело оказалось перед ним. Сев на него – а точнее, улегшись, как во время матча – юноша оглянулся на друзей и мельком подумал, увидит ли их снова.

Держась чуть позади Гарри, он повернул за угол и увидел, что им навстречу двинулись четверо Пожирателей с палочками наизготовку. И не какие-нибудь новобранцы – закаленные в прошлой войне ветераны. По темным волосам и глазам за прорезями маски Драко узнал тетку, а рядом с ней – массивную фигуру Фенрира. Чуть поодаль лежали тела Флитвика, Спраут и троих Пожирателей. Что ж, по крайней мере, профессора не сдались без боя.

Помело резко дернулось влево, уклоняясь от зашипевшего в воздухе круциатуса, и Драко метнул в Фенрира режущее заклятье. Оборотень отразил его, но так неуклюже, что заклятье угодило в лицо другой Пожирательницы, стоявшей поодаль. Она дернулась, и мгновение спустя верхняя половина ее головы сползла и упала на пол. Долетев до конца коридора, Драко резко затормозил, едва не врезавшись в стену. Гарри остановился рядом, тяжело дыша. Его противник – жертва необычайно сильного фурункульного заклинания, ослепившего его и исковеркавшего его тело - корчился на полу от боли. Но каким бы мощным ни было заклинание Гарри, мертвое, изуродованное тело Пожирательницы, поверженной Драко, производило гораздо более сильное впечатление. Рассеченная напополам маска сползла, и было видно, что девушка не старше них с Гарри.

– Предатель! – взвизгнула Беллатрикс, метнула в Драко два проклятья и завопила, оба раза промазав.

– Мордред и Моргана! – взревел в ответ Драко, не успев даже осознать, что именно кричит. Хотя сам он не был на поле битвы при Камланне, древний боевой клич армии Мордреда был у него в крови и теперь, тысячи лет спустя, словно ожил. Спустя много веков Малфои вновь доказали свою верность тьме.

У него хватило времени на заклятье spiora – и тысячи уродливых черных пауков кинулись на его врагов. Развернувшись, Драко полетел дальше. Если Пожиратели решат, что так он пытается прикрыть свой уход, то бросятся за ним и не заметят притаившихся за углом студентов. «Что ж, пока все идет как надо», – подумал Драко и повернулся к Гарри, чтобы поделиться своими мыслями.

Гарри, выглядевший очень бледным, летел рядом, но не успел Драко открыть рот, как от громкого разъяренного рыка задрожали оконные стекла. Слегка притормозив, они оглянулись и увидели, как из-за угла, споткнувшись, вывалился облепленный пауками Фенрир. Оборотень раздавил об пол какой-то пузырек, и тут же его кожа начала растягиваться, покрылась шерстью, кости словно изломались, и спустя мгновение на его месте оказался волк. Огромное чудовище с лапами размером с голову, блестящими клыками и когтями размером с палец, стояло на задних лапах. Стряхнув оставшихся пауков, Фенрир взревел и кинулся вперед.

***

Sticenia – от староангл. жало, укус, ожог,

Athama – от старофранц. резать или пронзать.

Spiora – от староангл. паук.


	24. Студенты возглавляют кавалерийскую атаку

Драко мельком увидел, как блеснули клыки оборотня, стремительно развернул метлу и рванул по коридору, заметив, что Гарри летит рядом. Они повернули за угол так резко, что он удержался на метле лишь благодаря навыкам, отточенным за годы тренировок. Даже полет сквозь лес и буран не подготовил его, привыкшего летать высоко среди облаков, к гонке по каменным коридорам. Достаточно было чуть замешкаться на повороте или задеть что-нибудь, и он врезался бы в стену с такой силой, что никакая магия не смогла бы его спасти.

Позади них раздавались тяжелые шаги Фенрира, было слышно, как в спешке он врезается в стены на поворотах. Драко быстро оглянулся, но тут же снова повернулся вперед, приказав себе больше туда не смотреть. Оборотень – кровожадная гора мускулов и когтей, жаждущая разорвать наследника Малфоев на кусочки – неумолимо рвался вперед.

Когда они с Гарри обогнули очередную лестницу, Драко понял, что ему придется оглянуться. Если они не прикончат Фенрира прежде, чем доберутся до следующего этажа, то приведут его прямиком к Выручай-комнате и детям, которыми он точно не побрезгует.

Стремительно развернувшись, Драко прицелился и метнул в оборотня еще одно режущее заклинание. Тот не смог его парировать, но легко увернулся и прыгнул на юношу. Драко спасла метла, вовремя дернувшаяся в сторону. В когтях оборотня осталось несколько лоскутков его мантии.

– Ты что творишь? – завопил Гарри, стараясь перекричать завывания ветра.

– Мы должны прикончить его! – крикнул в ответ Драко, понимая, что ему не хватает места для маневра. – Прежде чем доберемся до… – когти Фенрира рассекли воздух в нескольких дюймах от него. Потратив драгоценное время, он потерял единственный шанс ускользнуть. Даже на такой скорости он чувствовал за спиной горячее дыхание оборотня, стук сердца гулко отдавался в ушах. Как внезапно он превратился из приманки в без пяти минут добычу!

Метла вильнула в сторону, едва не врезавшись в стену. Мимо пронесся огненный шар заклинания, угодив оборотню в пасть. Шерсть на звере вспыхнула, по замку разнесся разъяренный рев – Фенрир пытался сбить пламя.

– Смотри, куда палишь! – крикнул Драко гриффиндорцу.

– Почему это его не остановило? – недоуменно спросил Гарри, глядя, как оборотень мчится за ними, оставляя след из обгорелых клочков шерсти и кожи. – Он притормозил всего на пару секунд.

– Потому что он оборотень, – рявкнул Драко. – Его можно убить только серебром или отрезав голову…

Они повернули за угол, и Драко ахнул – прямо перед ними оказалось большое окно. Времени не хватило ни остановиться, ни притормозить, ни взмахнуть палочкой, чтобы открыть створки – он едва успел вскинуть руки, чтобы защитить голову, и, вскрикнув, врезался в стекло. В вихре осколков он вылетел наружу, пролетел несколько метров, и только тогда метла остановилась.

Ощутив острые уколы боли по всему телу, Драко застонал, но его внимание тут же переключилось на раздавшийся позади испуганный вой, который почему-то становился все тише и тише. Посмотрев вниз, он увидел стремительно падающего Фенрира. Когда оборотень рухнул на землю, было слышно, как хрустнули его лапы.

Юноша понял, что Фенрир тоже не успел остановиться, оглянулся на окно и увидел огромную дыру – гораздо больше, чем могла бы остаться от него одного. С острых краев стекла капала кровь. Драко хотелось думать, что это кровь оборотня.

Однако даже падение не остановило Пожирателя, хотя и смирило его яростный порыв. Подтягиваясь передними лапами, тот повернулся и на удивление быстро пополз к ближайшей двери. Но недостаточно быстро. Драко поднял палочку и еще раз метнул в него режущее проклятье. На этот раз оно достигло цели. Голова Фенрира, а секунду спустя и его тело безжизненно повалились на траву. На всякий случай Драко призвал голову монстра и заклинанием запустил ее в сторону Запретного леса. И только потом позволил себе расслабиться, тяжело осел на метле и попытался отдышаться. С двумя последними убитыми Пожирателями на его счету уже четверо, не считая тех, кто погиб от его зелий. Из них один оборотень. Неплохо для маленького трусливого Малфоя.

– У тебя кровь идет.

Драко моргнул. Так вот откуда боль – от тысячи мелких порезов. Он оглядел себя. Нет, порезов было всего несколько, но они были неприятными и совсем не маленькими. Длинная рана на плече, еще одна на левой руке, на бедре и зигзагообразная, сочащаяся кровью линия на талии. Располосованная мантия висела лохмотьями. В мертвенно-зеленом свете, который заливал все вокруг, порезы выглядели еще страшней.

В зеленом свете?

Юноши переглянулись и посмотрели наверх.

Над Хогвартсом парил огромный Знак Мрака. Сияющий череп был похож на флаг, развевающийся над захваченной крепостью.

– Наверняка Темный лорд тоже тут, – пробормотал Драко.

– Тогда давай-ка уберемся отсюда, здесь нас легко заметить, – Гарри взял его за здоровую руку и потянул внутрь. Остановившись, он осмотрел слизеринца и поморщился.

– Не думаю, что смогу это вылечить. Надо поторопиться в Выручай-комнату.

– Ага, – тихо отозвался Драко. Удивительно, как боль уняла его браваду. – Веди.

Опасаясь погони, они быстро пролетели большую часть пути, остаток которого, к счастью, прошел без инцидентов. Драко держался чуть позади Гарри, опустив голову и надеясь, что успеет добраться до заветной комнаты прежде, чем истечет кровью до смерти.

Услышав удивленный возглас Гарри, он отвлекся от мыслей о своих ранах и вскинул голову. Сначала он не понял, что привлекло внимание гриффиндорца. Факелы не горели, и коридор освещали только зеленоватые отблески, проникавшее через окно на другом конце коридора. Подлетев ближе, он увидел три тела – два в масках и одно без.

Тела явно принадлежали взрослым, а Драко не стал бы оплакивать никого из Пожирателей, которые могли бы здесь находиться. Сорвав с трупов маски, юноша не узнал мертвецов. Их лица исказила агония, и Драко не понимал почему, пока не разглядел, как скрючены их тела.

– Проклятье или порча, – пробормотал он.

– Да, так просто она не сдалась, – негромко проговорил Гарри.

Драко обернулся, взглянул на третье тело и вздохнул. Теперь, подлетев ближе, он узнал МакГонагалл. Ее безжизненный взгляд был устремлен в никуда. В отличие от тех двоих, казалось, она просто упала. Наверняка убийственное проклятье.

Теперь у них стало одним соратником меньше. Драко не стал произносить этого вслух. Легонько сжав плечо Гарри, он потряс гриффиндорца и прошептал.

– Нужно попасть к нашим.

Тот кивнул, но прошло несколько мгновений, прежде чем он смог отвернуться и отлететь от тела МакГонагалл.

Несмотря на поглощающую магию ловушку, устроенную Волдемортом в подземельях, остальной замок вел себя как обычно, и дверь в Выручай-комнату появилась безо всяких проблем. Мальчики спешились, и Драко перевернул метлу, опираясь на нее, как на костыль.

– Тебе не стоит ходить, – начал было Гарри, но слизеринец покачал головой.

– На ней нет смягчающих чар. Я лучше пройдусь.

Раздраженно вздохнув, Гарри открыл дверь и первым шагнул в комнату, держа палочку наготове.

Внутри помещение выглядело как странная смесь больницы и свалки ненужных вещей. Среди шкафов и шкафчиков, на которых громоздились кучи всякой всячины, лежащие на матрасах и рассевшиеся в разномастных креслах дети просто терялись. Кто-то плакал. Несколько кутающихся в тонкие одеяла первокурсников сбились кучкой в углу. Старшие студенты как могли старались успокоить и подбодрить младших, но их было не так уж много, да и сами они были изрядно напуганы. Возле двери, на полу, Драко увидел двоих гриффиндорцев – девушка обнимала какого-то первокурсника и повторяла снова и снова:

– Она втолкнула меня внутрь и закрыла дверь, втолкнула меня внутрь и закрыла дверь…

Значит, эти двое попали сюда последними. Драко едва слышно хмыкнул. В этом-то вся беда с детьми светлых. Они просто не могут принять чужое самопожертвование.

Вскоре Драко заметил, что студенты в красных и зеленых шарфах расселись группками поодаль друг от друга, и облегченно улыбнулся. Хотя некоторые из его малышей были в синяках – наверняка от падающих камней, в остальном все были целы и невредимы. Даже Блейз не пострадал, хотя, скорее всего, только благодаря внезапности, с которой начала рушиться гриффиндорская башня.

– Гарри!

Все разом повернулись в их сторону, точнее, к Гарри, и Драко поморщился, увидев, что к ним направляется Уизли. Он крепче сжал палочку. Если Уизли их предал и растрепал всем о том, что связывает их героя с темным магом, не исключено, что им придется с боем пробиваться обратно, в сомнительно безопасную компанию Пожирателей.

– Идем, – Гарри положил ладонь Драко на плечо. – Я думаю, Гермиона сможет тебя подштопать…

– Блейз тоже сможет, – мягко возразил Драко. Он выскользнул из-под руки гриффиндорца и шагнул в сторону.

– Но…

– Со мной все будет в порядке. Иди, узнай, что им известно. – Увидев, что Гарри не собирается уступать, Драко покачал головой. – Я знаю, что ты мне не веришь, но, пожалуйста, хотя бы сейчас сделай, как я прошу. Для меня будет безопаснее, если здесь мы будем держать дистанцию.

Гарри недовольно нахмурился, но не стал спорить. Надеясь, что за несколько минут с гриффиндорцем ничего не случится, Драко похромал к своим. Те сидели тесной группкой и бдительно наблюдали за гриффиндорцами. Пробираясь к ним через нагромождение старых сундуков, Драко едва мог разглядеть отдельные лица.

– Драко! – воскликнул Винсент и поднялся навстречу. – Ты добрался!

Сидящие вокруг него встрепенулись и облегченно заулыбались. Но увидев, в каком он состоянии, снова обеспокоенно нахмурились. Словно змея, пробирающаяся в свое логово, Драко почувствовал, как они перемещаются вокруг него, окружают, помогая ему сесть на пол рядом с Тедом, в объятьях которого полулежала Пэнси. Услышав краем уха, что Винсент отправил одну из девочек за Блейзом, Драко прислонился к стене и вздохнул.

– Драко, – сочувственно поморщился Тед, – эк тебя располосовало.

– Как только сюда явится Блейз, со мной все будет в порядке, – пробормотал Драко. – Невелика цена за убийство Фенрира.

Тед распахнул глаза.

– Фенрира? Мы слышали вой, но и подумать не могли…

– Он перекинулся волком и гнался за мной по пятам, – объяснил Драко. – Я врезался в окно и тупой монстр вылетел за мной, только без метлы. И мне наконец удалось отрезать его уродливую башку.

– Спасаясь от оборотня, едва не погиб, врезавшись в окно, – пробормотала Пэнси. – Тоже мне, герой.

– Я рад, что с тобой тоже все хорошо, – отозвался Драко.

Изнуренно улыбнувшись, девушка обхватила руками живот.

– Не то чтобы все.

– Если тебя это утешит, то кальмар тоже мертв. Снейп раскроил его надвое.

– Правда? Да, это немного утешает.

– Ты видел МакГонагалл? – спросил Тед. – Как думаешь, Снейп тоже мертв?

Драко покачал головой.

– Нет. Он с моим отцом, но не нужно об этом болтать. Я не знаю точно, что там происходит. Над замком Знак Мрака, а Равенкло с Хаффлпафом загнали в Большой зал.

– Они бы не стали поднимать Знак только из-за МакГонагалл, – сказал Тед. – Кто еще мертв?

– Мы, – вклинился в их разговор подошедший наконец Блейз и опустился на колени возле Драко. – И это едва ли не единственное наше преимущество. Темный лорд уверен, что уже прикончил половину учеников.

– Это ненадолго, – возразил Драко. – Думаю, моя тетка уже мчится к нему с докладом, что я и Гарри все еще живы.

Блейз тем временем приподнял рукав и отогнул край мантии Драко, чтобы лучше рассмотреть порезы. Прохладный воздух коснулся кожи Малфоя, и тот поморщился.

– Справишься? – спросил он друга.

– Не хочешь сам попробовать? – Блейз вытащил палочку. – В этом ты лучше меня.

– Обманщик. Ты просто боишься крови.

Блейз нахмурился, но спорить не стал. В итоге Драко счел, что ему повезло – дело обошлось несколькими исцеляющими заклинаниями и не пришлось наращивать плоть, как в случае с Пэнси. Но все равно ему пришлось зажать рот ладонью, чтобы сдержать стон. Если смогла вытерпеть девчонка, он тоже вытерпит.

Когда пришла очередь третьего пореза, он уже не был так в этом уверен.

– Тед, – прошипел Драко сквозь зубы, чтобы отвлечься. – Все добрались благополучно?

– Да, – ответил тот. – Грегори сказал, что обстановка там была аховой – старшекурсники хватали младших и просто выбрасывали их в коридор, пока профессора старались удержать башню от падения. И Блейзу едва голову не снесли, когда он появился.

– Ты мне за это ой как должен, – пробормотал Блейз, залечивая очередной порез. – Как и за то, что я тебя тут штопаю.

– Да неужели? – процедил Драко. – Я тебе жизнь спас, когда отправил в Гриффиндор.

Наконец Блейз закончил и напоследок взмахом палочки почистил и починил мантию Драко. Скрыть, что он побывал в переделке, все равно было невозможно, но, по крайней мере, теперь он выглядел не таким потрепанным. Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, Драко поднялся. Ноги подгибались от слабости, и он оперся на метлу.

– Эй-эй, полегче. Не торопись, отдохни немного, – попытался остановить его Блейз.

– Нет времени, – возразил Драко. – Темный лорд в замке.

– Но здесь мы в безопасности, – сказал Блейз.

– Не будь идиотом, – огрызнулся Малфой. – Мы в безопасности только потому, что он считает нас мертвыми. В ту же секунду, как он узнает, что мы живы…

– Нет, Гарри, это слишком опасно!

Драко обернулся и увидел Гарри, стоящего напротив нескольких набычившихся гриффиндорцев. Рядом с Гарри стояли Грейнджер и Уизли, и было очевидно, что ни одна из сторон не собирается уступать. У Драко не возникло ни малейших сомнений, о чем они спорят. Святая троица обожала с головой кидаться в опасные приключения, и замок, кишащий Пожирателями, наверняка представлял неодолимое искушение. Вряд ли что-то сможет их переубедить.

И уж точно не любимый Гарри слизеринец. Вздохнув, Драко поудобнее перехватил метлу и направился к троице, зная, что все взгляды сейчас устремлены на него.

– …все равно, что ты думаешь, – сердито заявил Гарри, глядя на Симуса. – Волдеморт убьет всех равенкловцев и хаффлпафцев, если уже не убил.

– Я вовсе так не думаю, – возразил явно обиженный Симус. – Но, Гарри, мы говорим Сам-знаешь-о-ком и обо всех его Пожирателях. Они уже уничтожили нашу башню и затопили подземелья. Три профессора мертвы…

– …и это только те, о ком мы знаем… – пробормотал кто-то.

– …и пока кроме нас сюда никто не добрался! – Симус покачал головой. – Мы ничего не можем сделать.

Гарри уже открыл рот, собираясь что-то возмущенно возразить, но Драко опередил его.

– Струсили? – ухмыльнулся он. – А ведь предполагается что вы, гриффиндорцы, должны очертя голову рваться навстречу опасности, куда разумные люди побоятся подойти.

В толпе красно-золотых раздалось сердитое фырканье, а все остальные, находящиеся в комнате, замолчали. Юные гриффиндорцы задумались: уж не собираются ли их старшие товарищи закончить то, что не так давно начали Равенкло и Хаффлпаф? – а сидящие на другой стороне комнаты слизеринцы осторожно стиснули палочки, спрятав их в складках мантий и гадая, не придется ли им из-за слов Малфоя пробиваться наружу с боем. Гарри же явно обрадовался, увидев, что Драко больше не истекает кровью.

– Заткнись, Малфой, – рявкнул Дин. – Этот разговор не касается темных магов. Еще неизвестно, не ты ли помог Сам-знаешь-кому.

Драко презрительно поглядел на гриффиндорца, но злость его была направлена на другого. Привычка Дамблдора держать все в секрете, может, и помогала директору манипулировать обитателями школы, но она же все страшно усложняла, когда старого мерзавца не было рядом, чтобы объяснить свои махинации. Оглядевшись и увидев сердитые лица, Драко отпрянул за Гарри – к черту гордость, все и так знают, что он трус.

– Драко не враг нам, – решительно заявил Гарри, заслоняя его. – Он на нашей стороне.

– Да откуда ты знаешь? – спросил Симус. – Этот мелкий змееныш вполне мог помочь Пожирателям пробраться в замок.

– Так, что даже Дамблдор не заметил? – парировала Гермиона. – И никто из профессоров?

– Запросто, – огрызнулся Симус. – Филчу это как-то удалось, разве нет? Как убедительно получилось, что поймал его именно Малфой!

– Ну да, я уверен, Сами-знаете-кто не обидится, что я убил нескольких его Пожирателей, – саркастично протянул Драко. – Уверен, он особенно порадуется, когда узнает, что Фенрир мертв.

Симус захлопнул рот.

– Фенрир мертв? – он вопросительно взглянул на Гарри.

– Драко отрезал ему голову, – ответил тот. – И опять спас мне жизнь. Хоть вы ему и не доверяете, его смерти Волдеморт жаждет ничуть не меньше, чем моей.

– Нечего так радоваться по этому поводу, – пробормотал Драко. – Ну что, выходит, нас четверо?

– Четверо? – непонимающе переспросил Гарри.

– Он имеет в виду нас с тобой, – объяснила Гермиона, откидывая с лица влажные волосы. – Так что, да, мы вчетвером против Волдеморта, если никто больше не образумится и не поймет, что происходит.

– Ты гриффиндорцев имеешь в виду? – Драко невесело ухмыльнулся. – Грейнджер, неужели ты думаешь, что львы способны разобраться в змеиных замыслах?

– В каких еще замыслах? – требовательно спросил Дин. – Сами-знаете-кто не знает, где мы. Если мы останемся здесь и подождем помощи…

– …тогда наши спасители когда-нибудь обнаружат наши тела под грудой обломков, – закончил вместо него Драко. – Сам-знаешь-кто собирается уничтожить замок до исхода ночи. Руны Филча были повсюду. Хогвартс должен был рухнуть сразу.

– Но не рухнул же, – возразил Дин.

– Пока, – вставила Гермиона.

– Ты веришь ему? – спросил Невилл.

– Верю. Он прав, – ответила девушка.

– Ты же не думаешь, что мы сможем сразиться с Пожирателями? – спросил Дин.

– Нам придется, если ты не думаешь, конечно, что сможешь благополучно вывести всех в лес, – заявил Драко. – Вы не какие-то беспомощные первогодки, а почти совершеннолетние волшебники. Черт, многие из вас уже совершеннолетние! И, в конце концов, убивать не обязательно, раз уж вам так претит мысль об убийстве.

– Ты предлагаешь ворваться в Большой зал и лицом к лицу столкнуться с колдунами, с которыми не могут справиться даже авроры? – спросил Невилл.

Драко вздохнул. Ворваться в Большой зал? Неужели гриффиндорцы неспособны мыслить не настолько прямолинейно?

– Нет, – пробормотал Рон. – Нахрапом нам с ними не справиться. Но если мы применим обходной маневр…

– Ход конем? – с улыбкой уточнила Гермиона.

Рон улыбнулся в ответ и принялся осматривать комнату, словно выискивая что-то.

– Как думаете, мы можем как-нибудь достать здесь метлы?

Гарри пожал плечами.

– Если они действительно нужны, то должны появиться.

– А мы сможем вынести их наружу?

Гермиона задумалась.

– Я точно знаю, что Филч именно отсюда брал всякие чистящие средства, значит, комната может позволить нам взять что-то с собой. Или она доставит настоящие метлы откуда-нибудь еще.

– Тогда нам нужны наши квиддичные метлы, – решил Рон. – Хотя они далековато… – позади них раздался шум и треск. Студенты обернулись, мгновенно вытащив палочки и приготовившись отразить нежданную атаку. И удивленно уставились на появившуюся невесть откуда груду метел. Не только гриффиндорских или слизеринских – там были вообще все, даже метлы Равенкло и Хаффлпафа. Достаточно, чтобы улетели все.

– Мерлин, – прошептал Невилл. Он подошел к куче метел и поднял одну. – Это моя. Как они появились так быстро?

– Может, оттого, что часть магии не может попасть в подземелья, остальной замок вроде как ею переполнен? – предположила Гермиона. – Или Хогвартс просто отчаялся, так же, как и мы. Или может…

– Неважно, – перебил ее Рон, взглядом попросив прощенья. – Ладно, квиддич – это неплохая тренировка боевых навыков. Игроки, забирайтесь на метлы.

– Это может сработать, – сказал Гарри. Поняв в общих чертах, что им нужно делать, он немного успокоился. – Мы с Драко разве что кругами не летали вокруг тех Пожирателей. У них наверняка метел нет.

– Блейз, Тед, Пэнси, – позвал Драко через плечо. – Идите сюда!

– Мы уже здесь, – сказал стоящий рядом Тед, напугав его. – Мы слушали, но не стали подходить слишком близко на случай, если они вздумают проклясть тебя.

Драко понимающе кивнул.

– Соберите команду. Всех, даже новеньких. Винсент, поищи, может, найдешь среди полукровок тех, что с зубами и когтями. Но чтобы они еще и колдовать могли. Если они не смогут держать палочку, не стоит и беспокоиться.

– Полукровки?

Вокруг удивленно зашептались, и Драко вспомнил, что светлые не имеют ни малейшего понятия об этой стороне волшебной культуры. Он окинул взглядом море красно-желтых шарфов и задумался, как поступить. Не обращать на них внимания или наглядно продемонстрировать, что слизеринцы готовы им доверять? В любом случае у них нет выбора. Чтобы выиграть этот бой, каждому темному магу придется использовать все свои умения. О последствиях можно будет подумать после, если они выживут.

Следующая выходка Волдеморта избавила Драко от необходимости что-либо объяснять. Замок вздрогнул и будто застонал. Даже здесь стали слышны доносящиеся из Большого зала взрывы и крики. Несколько малышей расплакались.

– Он убивает их, – прошептал Невилл.

– Нет, – возразил Драко. – Прислушайтесь.

Два взрыва и сухой треск – как от разряда молнии – и еще вскрики.

– Это дуэль, – прошептала Гермиона. – Наверняка с Дамблдором.

– Так же он однажды дрался и со мной, – добавил Гарри. – Но Волдеморт всегда боялся Дамблдора. С чего вдруг сейчас он так осмелел?

– Может, это Дамблдор вынудил его драться? – предположил Рон.

Они прислушались к доносящимся снизу звукам битвы, пытаясь понять, что именно там происходит. Все молчали. Драко ощутил знакомое желание забиться в маленькую норку, которую можно было бы запечатать и затаиться там в безопасности.

– Драко, – прошептала Пэнси. – Что нам делать?

Все вновь посмотрели на него – даже гриффиндорцы, которым наверняка просто было любопытно, что он решит. Драко встретился взглядом с Пэнси, затем посмотрел на свою команду, стоящую с метлами в руках в полной боевой готовности, на дюжину слизеринцев рядом с Винсентом, готовых превратиться по его команде. Младшие разбились по парам и уселись на метлы, чтобы улететь и скрыться, пока старшие будут сражаться.

– Нам нужно покончить с Пожирателями, пока они не покончили с нами, – сказал Драко. Стремительно развернувшись, он сел на метлу и обратился к слизеринцам. – Это наш единственный шанс. Они думают, что мы мертвы. Мы ворвемся внутрь, застанем их врасплох и тут же улетим. Ни за что не останавливайтесь.

– Что? – ахнул Рон. – Ты оставишь хаффл…

– Если они тебе так дороги, спасай их сам! – огрызнулся Драко, глядя, как Блейз поднимает игроков в воздух. Винсент повел полукровок к двери. К его удивлению, позади малышей летела одна Мэй. Пэнси заняла свое место рядом с Тедом. Драко не стал тратить время на споры. Ее дар сирены может пригодиться позже.

– Подожди! – окликнул его Гарри, торопливо забираясь на метлу.

– Эй, – закричал Рон гриффиндорцам. – Все по метлам! Мы летим сразу за ними.

– И дать им ударить первыми? – возразил Дин. – Ни за что. Полетим вместе.

– Если вы настаиваете, – пробормотал Драко себе под нос.

Не прошло и минуты, как оба факультета оказались в воздухе – малыши позади, бойцы впереди. Драко крепче стиснул древко. Он разрывался между желанием ринуться в бой, собственным страхом и знанием, что судьба его мира зависит от того, как он будет сегодня убивать.

– Отличная работа, – шепнул Гарри, поравнявшись с ним. – Сначала они не хотели лететь, потому что не доверяют тебе, а теперь летят по той же причине.

Драко не стал говорить, что если бы он смог убедить Гарри просто сбежать с ним, их бы здесь уже не было. Он улыбнулся. Что ж, если сегодня ему суждено погибнуть, по крайней мере один человек будет считать, что он лучше, чем есть на самом деле.

– Гарри…

Драко осекся. Он знал, что бесполезно просить Гарри не кидаться сломя голову навстречу опасности и Волдеморту или оставить глупое геройство. Проклиная гриффиндорцев, чье присутствие не позволяло им даже коснуться друг друга, он слабо улыбнулся и сказал:

– Не смей умирать.

– Ни за что. Обещаю, – улыбнулся Гарри в ответ.

Драко замутило. Они наверняка потеряют друг друга в суматохе битвы. Все летит в тартарары, а вместо утешения у него лишь обещание Гарри и выворачивающая наизнанку тревога. Отвернувшись, он взглянул на Винсента.

– Следуйте за нами. Не отставайте.

Винсент кивнул, распахнул двери и отступил в сторону. Слизеринцы пролетели мимо него и в мешанине черного и зеленого полукровки превратились. Неудивительно, что никто из них никак не проявил себя раньше. Рядом с Винсентом стояли последствия нескольких нарушенных табу: тролль со слишком умными глазами, девочка, из-под мантии которой виднелись ноги акромантулы и с чьих черных клыков сочился яд, покрытый шерстью когтистый и клыкастый мальчишка – явное свидетельство того, что его предки умудрились договориться с оборотнем.

Тролль подхватил Винсента и посадил к себе на плечо. Юноша крепче сжал палочку. В виде тюленя он был не таким уж хорошим бойцом, но его маленький отряд после превращения больше никому бы не подчинился. С палочками наготове они последовали за остальными, перепрыгнув через лежащие возле входа тела.

Летящий впереди Драко на мгновение задумался: как гриффиндорцы отреагировали на полукровок? Заахали и заохали? Замерли в ужасе? Попытались проклясть их? Но оказавшись в коридорах, которые теперь казались узкими и тесными, он выбросил эти мысли из головы. Пытаться проникнуть в зал через анфиладу комнат было глупо, и Драко направился в обход, через коридор, ведущий к главной лестнице.

Почти все лестничные пролеты были разрушены. Обломки валялись далеко внизу, а у порогов на этажах торчали какие-то обгорелые огрызки.

«Наверняка замок сопротивлялся», – подумал Драко. Этажи стремительно проносились мимо, и он едва успел на лету заклятьем распахнуть двери в Большой зал. Резко направив метлу вверх, он крепко сжал древко и на несколько мгновений повис вниз головой, пытаясь быстро сориентироваться в происходящем.

Темный лорд с широко распахнутыми глазами и разинутым ртом замер посреди зала, словно его перебили посреди заклинания. В нескольких шагах от него стоял такой же ошеломленный Дамблдор. Мантия старого волшебника была обожжена и порвана, и Драко заметил, что его левая рука обгорела до кости. Драко не знал точно, что произошло, но Волдеморт не просто бился – он выигрывал.

Поодаль в углу, под прицелами палочек нескольких Пожирателей, на полу сгрудились студенты Равенкло и Хаффлпафа. Если среди них и были выжившие профессора, Драко их не заметил. Рядом с Пожирателями пленники казались неясным скоплением теней, поэтому он попросту прицелился в стоявших.

– Caldea! – воскликнул он, направив палочку в глаза первому попавшемуся Пожирателю. Выждав пару мгновений, чтобы убедиться, что глаза того замерзли и взорвались, юноша рванул в сторону, уступая дорогу следующему слизеринцу. Дети темных магов заполонили пространство, неистово выкрикивая заклятья, наполняя зал колдовскими всполохами. Застигнутые врасплох Пожиратели опомнились слишком поздно. Лишь некоторым удалось достать в ответ снующих над ними словно вороны студентов.

Кровь брызнула на стены. На пол повалились тела, у некоторых в груди, на месте сердца, зияли дыры. Драко заметил ослепленного им Пожирателя, но тут метла дернулась в сторону – мимо пронеслась зеленая вспышка и врезалась в потолок, оставив там черную отметину. Тут же в древко метлы угодило другое заклятье, и Драко рухнул вниз.

Падая, он ударился о стол, но, повинуясь инстинкту, быстро перекатился набок, поближе к стене. Взмахнул палочкой – и стол перевернулся, спасая его от следующей авады. Вскочив, юноша метнул обезглавливающее заклятье в стоявшего на пути Пожирателя, кинулся прочь вдоль стены и понял, что едва слышит сам себя. Зал наполнился криками.

Отважившись оглядеться, Драко увидел, что подоспели гриффиндорцы. Они сосредоточились возле студентов Равенкло и Хаффлпафа, обеспечивая прикрытие, чтобы те могли сбежать. Судя по всему, некоторые из недавних пленников сумели спрятать палочки и теперь вовсю сражались. К удивлению Драко, Дамблдор тоже снова вступил в бой – спрятав покалеченную руку в складках мантии, старый маг деловито избавлялся от оставшихся Пожирателей.

Драко покачал головой, глядя, как гриффиндорцы озираются в поисках уцелевших неприятелей. Даже слизеринцы остановились. Бой закончился так быстро, что они не поняли, что им пора убираться. Полукровки собрались в дальнем конце зала и пытались превратиться обратно. Нет – снова покачал головой Драко – что-то не так. Где Волдеморт?

Юноша внимательно осмотрел зал, но все другие двери были закрыты и завалены обломками стен и мебели. Только двери главного входа были распахнуты. Темный лорд не сбежал бы в подземелья и не рискнул бы пробираться в одиночку через активно сопротивляющийся замок.

– Драко! – окликнула его Пэнси. Подлетев, она с улыбкой опустилась рядом. – Ты можешь в это поверить?

– Нет, не могу, – недоверчиво отозвался юноша. Взобравшись на уцелевший стол, он выглянул в окно.

Его сердце упало.

Хогсмид пылал. Алые всполохи в черноте беззвездной ночи казались жадно распахнутым зевом преисподней. В свете пожарищ Драко увидел стекающие с холмов легионы демонов, гигантов, вампиров, оборотней и прочих тварей, приведенных Волдемортом на штурм Хогвартса. Может, Темный лорд призвал их, когда стало ясно, что его первоначальный план терпит крах? Наверняка так и есть. Драко почувствовал, как другие залезают на стол рядом с ним.

– Мерлин… – пробормотал Гарри.

Драко оглянулся. На другом конце стола стоял Дамблдор и задумчиво смотрел на приближающуюся армию. Остро ощутив внезапно наступившую тишину, юноша огляделся и увидел, что все смотрят в окно.

– Нет никаких сомнений, что война охватила всю волшебную Британию, – прошептал Дамблдор. – Помощи ждать неоткуда. Мы одни.

Драко подумал было об отце и его Рыцарях, но даже если они все еще были живы и находились в замке, вряд ли они смогут что-то сделать против армии Волдеморта.

– Мы не можем аппарировать, – сказал юноша. – И метел на всех не хватит.

– Магия Волдеморта наделала прорех в защите Хогвартса, – добавил Дамблдор. –Вам известно что-нибудь о профессорах?

– О некоторых, – отозвался Гарри. – МакГонагалл, Флитвик и Спраут мертвы.

Дамблдор закрыл глаза, словно от боли.

– Но Северус все еще жив, – добавил Драко. – Он с моим отцом где-то в замке.

– Люциус жив? – взяв себя в руки и на время отодвинув скорбь в сторону, Дамблдор попытался говорить спокойно. – Они одни или…

– Рыцари Вальпургии тоже здесь, – кивнул Драко. – Не знаю, сколько из них выжило и где они сейчас. Вполне возможно, что остался только я.

– Если Люциус и Северус вместе, значит, они живы, – заключил Дамблдор. А Рыцари ничем не уступают нашим аврорам. Я уверен в их силах. Надеюсь, если мы встретимся, то будем сражаться на одной стороне?

– До тех пор, пока вы не нападете на нас, – медленно проговорил Драко, чувствуя себя неуютно от того, что неожиданно оказался вынужден обсуждать условия сотрудничества. – И только до тех пор, пока не минет опасность.

– Что ж, о большем я не прошу, – Дамблдор, словно усталый генерал, оценивающе разглядывал направляющийся к замку поток зверей и магов. – Уйти не получится. Даже если мы сумеем выбраться из замка, они настигнут нас и уничтожат.

– Как мы сможем сразиться с ними? – спросил Драко.

– Кажется, магглы называют это повышением боеспособности, – ответил Дамблдор. – Но надо поторопиться.

Повернувшись к толпе студентов, он поднял руку, призывая их ко вниманию. Драко заметил мадам Хуч и Слагхорна – наверняка единственных, кроме Северуса, выживших профессоров.

– Мои дорогие студенты, – начал директор. Его голос разнесся по опаленному, залитому кровью залу. – К нам приближается армия Волдеморта. У нас осталось не так уж много времени, чтобы подготовиться, но это не значит, что все потеряно. Равенкло и Хаффлпаф, вы должны вернуться к себе, взять палочки и снова собраться здесь, присоединившись к Гриффиндору и Слизерину. Большинство из вас изучали фортификацию. Ваша задача – защитить чарами и заклятьями каждое окно в замке, каждый вход. Если сможете – укрепите стены. Гриффиндорцы, займитесь южной частью замка. Будьте осторожны и держитесь вместе. Берегитесь оставшихся Пожирателей. Возвращайтесь быстрее. Ступайте!

Все как один красно-желтые умчались из зала. Сделав знак слизеринцам собраться вокруг него, Драко вполуха слушал, как Дамблдор дает указания двум оставшимся факультетам. Винсент оставил полукровок в углу и подошел один, как их представитель. Как только подошли все, Драко опустился на колени и придирчиво оглядел своих, проверяя, нет ли раненых.

– Есть потери?

Пэнси покачала головой.

– Все наши в порядке.

В ее глазах угадывался страх, но не паника.

– Ладно, слушайте. Судя по всему, нам достанется тыл замка. Используйте самые отвратительные заклятья, какие сможете вспомнить. Уверен, остальные будут стараться убивать быстро и чисто, но я хочу, чтобы вы сосредоточились на калечащей магии. Устраивайте кровавые фонтаны, заставьте вампиров потерять голову от жажды, давите на кровожадность гигантов – что угодно. Чем больше хаоса, тем лучше. И постарайтесь не попадаться на глаза Равенкло и Хаффлпафу – я им не доверяю. Винсент, твои пусть пока не превращаются обратно. Если дела пойдут неважно, они смогут смешаться с толпой и потихоньку приканчивать неприятелей одного за другим. Спроси только, может ли та девчонка плести сети.

Он посмотрел на Пэнси и Дафну.

– Как думаете, вы сможете призвать сюда воду из подземелий?

Девушки переглянулись.

– Может быть, – неуверенно ответила Дафна.

– Если проделать дыру в полу, будет гораздо проще, – добавила Пэнси.

– Я попрошу директора, – сказал Драко. – Остальные – ступайте, живей принимайтесь за дело.

Даже не глядя, как отреагировали на его приказ, он направился к Дамблдору. Тот накладывал на вход в зал сложную сеть защитных заклинаний, которая наверняка дотянется и до входа в замок. Первая волна неприятелей падет сразу же – Драко не сомневался – но за ними придут другие.

– Вы можете наложить такие же заклятья на внешние стены? – спросил он директора.

– Именно туда я их и направляю, – ответил тот, не оборачиваясь. – Вы что-то хотели, мистер Малфой?

– Затопившая подземелья вода заколдована так, чтобы поглощать магию, – ответил юноша. – Но Пэнси и Дафна могут призвать ее сюда. Если она не уничтожит ваши ловушки, я думаю, они смогут направить все озеро на Волдеморта.

Дамблдор помедлил и обернулся к Драко.

– Как они смогут это сделать?

– В них течет кровь сирен, – ответил юноша, пристально вглядываясь в лицо директора, выискивая малейший признак отвращения. Но тот лишь широко улыбнулся.

– Отлично. Полагаю, мне придется проделать в полу несколько дыр, но это не слишком высокая цена за такое преимущество.

Драко повернулся и нашел взглядом Пэнси и Дафну. Они стояли посреди зала, взявшись за руки, и пели так сосредоточенно, что их лица побелели.

– А вы сами что намереваетесь делать? – поинтересовался Дамблдор у Драко.

– Мой отец где-то в замке, – ответил юноша. – Я должен найти его.

– Уж не собираешься ли ты отправиться один? – раздался сзади шепот.

Драко улыбнулся. Голос Гарри успокаивал его сердце даже сейчас, когда к замку неумолимо приближалась смерть. Ощутив у себя на плече руку гриффиндорца, он обернулся и воспользовался возможностью незаметно прильнуть к Гарри.

– Только если ты помчишься искать Темного лорда, – прошептал он в ответ.

– Его пока здесь нет, – ответил Гарри, словно только поэтому он еще не ушел. – А тебе явно нужен телохранитель.

– Как всегда, – Драко призвал метлу и уселся на нее, порадовавшись, что она держится ровно. Значит, заклятие её не повредило. – Как насчет прогулки в библиотеку?

– С тобой куда угодно, – Гарри сел на метлу и повернулся к выходу. – Видишь, я же говорил, что на самом деле ты храбрый.

Драко покачал головой.

– Я просто слишком напуган, чтобы сбежать.

Миновав несколько десятков студентов, они долетели до этажа, где располагалась библиотека. Нервные голоса, бормочущие заклятья и порчи, сначала стали тише, а затем смолкли совсем. Юноши опустились ниже и полетели осторожнее, пытаясь расслышать сквозь нарастающий снаружи гул шорох мантии или чей-нибудь шепот. Но не услышали ничего. У входа в библиотеку лежало окровавленное тело мадам Пинс и три обожженных тела Пожирателей.

Драко уважительно покачал головой. Он никогда не предполагал, что библиотекарша может драться.

Лететь в узких проходах между стеллажами было слишком рискованно. Гарри и Драко спешились, стараясь не наступать на разбросанные книги. Дойдя до столов, где обычно занимались студенты, они увидели еще несколько тел. На стенах виднелись полосы копоти, а на паре обгорелых полок еще тлели огоньки. Одно из окон и несколько столов было разбито.

– Как думаешь, что тут произошло? – прошептал Гарри.

– Пожиратели против Рыцарей, – отозвался Драко. – Рыцарей я не вижу, так что, возможно, они… – он осекся и поднял палочку. Хотя в библиотеке стояла тишина, он был уверен, что слышал хруст, словно кто-то наступил на открытую книгу. Он начал отступать назад и чертыхнулся про себя, когда Гарри направился туда, откуда донесся звук. Надеясь, что это просто мышь или проклятая кошка Филча, он пошел следом, стараясь держаться поближе к гриффиндорцу.

Никогда еще библиотека не казалась ему такой зловещей. В темноте, с нависающими над ними стеллажами, где каждая пустая полка словно предназначалась для упокоения тела, она как никогда походила на склеп. Радуясь отсутствию свидетелей, Драко приобнял Гарри за талию. Гарри был высоким, теплым и сильным. Но Гарри не остановился, когда на пол упала книга и кто-то раздраженно зашипел.

Застигнутые опасностью, виверны замирают, потому что маленькие крылатые змеи не настолько глупы, чтобы шнырять за пределами своих укромных уголков, где их могут заметить драконы или еще какие-нибудь чудовища. Вопреки всем человеческим инстинктам, повелевающим ему бежать, Драко замер, вынудив остановиться и Гарри.

Он узнал это змеиное шипение, это медленное дыхание и леденящее ощущение копившейся слишком много лет темной магии. Узнал неторопливую, уверенную походку.

Темный лорд не сбежал из замка. Он стоял прямо по другую сторону стеллажа.

***

Caldea – от староангл. «холодный»


	25. Исход битвы решён

Помело Драко покатилось по полу. Ужасно не хотелось его здесь бросать, но Драко знал, что иначе не сможет удержать вырывающегося Гарри. Не дожидаясь, пока тот кинется доказывать, какой он храбрый, Драко одной рукой зажал ему рот, другой обхватил гриффиндорца за талию и потянул назад. Страх придал ему сил, чтобы затащить сопротивляющегося Поттера за высокий стеллаж, где недоставало нескольких фолиантов.

Второпях они поскользнулись на упавших книгах и вырванных листах, шум привлек внимание Волдеморта. Услышав, как тот зашипел, Драко торопливо повалился набок, увлекая за собой Гарри, за миг до того, как верхние полки разнесло заклинанием.

– Пусти… – рявкнул Гарри, пытаясь освободиться.

Драко не стал ничего говорить, зная, что никакие его слова не остановят самоубийственный порыв гриффиндорца. Он поднялся и, вцепившись в Гарри изо всех сил, потащил его прочь, уверенный, что даже если от его хватки останутся синяки, тот не станет вырываться слишком рьяно, опасаясь повредить ему. Не обращая внимания на то, как гриффиндорец зашипел от боли, Драко продолжал тащить его подальше от Волдеморта.

– Поттер! – воскликнул Темный лорд напряженно и холодно.– Иди сюда, мальчишка!

Уже в самом конце прохода Драко оглянулся. Еще чуть-чуть и они выберутся из лабиринта полок и окажутся рядом с выходом. Вдруг сквозь кажущийся твердым и солидным стеллаж протянулись две руки и затащили его куда-то, а вместе с ним Гарри. Одна ладонь зажала ему рот, заглушая крик, рядом Гарри пытался вырваться из точно такой же хватки.

– Прекратите дергаться, идиоты!

Услышав яростный шепот, Драко замер. Он узнал этот голос. Как только он перестал сопротивляться, его отпустили. Он повернулся, схватил Гарри за рукав и замотал головой, давая знак, чтобы тот тоже прекратил вырываться. Гриффиндорец удивленно распахнул глаза и замер, но рука, зажимавшая рот ему, осталась на месте. Драко посмотрел на крестного, но тот не стал ничего объяснять. Они оба знали, что в таких ситуациях Гарри нельзя доверять.

Они едва помещались в небольшой нише, в которую их затащил Северус. Протянув руку, Драко мог бы коснуться Волдеморта. Тот находился в паре футов от них, по другую сторону скрывающего их иллюзорного стеллажа, подол его мантии волочился по ковру с шелестом, похожим на звук скользящей по полу чешуи. В тишине дыхание Волдеморта казалось ужасно громким, оно переполняло чувства Драко. Он прижался к Гарри и спрятал лицо у него на груди, а когда тот обнял его, закрыл глаза.

Темный лорд остановился прямо напротив них, прислушиваясь к малейшему шороху, к шелесту страниц. Драко затаил дыхание и почувствовал, как крестный поднял палочку, остерегаясь колдовать, пока не останется другого выхода.

От раздавшегося где-то внизу взрыва затряслись стеллажи и попадали на пол книги. Приглушенный расстоянием грохот был похож на гром, но Драко знал, что это Пэнси и Дафна направили воду на первую волну нападавших. Звук отвлек Волдеморта, тот мгновенно забыл про поиски двух мальчишек, стремясь присоединиться к своей армии внизу. Его резкое дыхание стало тише и стихло совсем, когда он ушел из библиотеки, но ни Драко с Гарри, ни Северус не шевелились еще несколько минут, чтобы убедиться, что это не ловушка.

Наконец Северус вздохнул и опустил палочку, одновременно освободив Гарри. Тот попытался отодвинуться подальше от профессора, но помешал все еще льнувший к нему Драко. Сердито вздохнув, Гарри погладил Драко по голове, давая ему еще несколько мгновений покоя.

– Что вы здесь делаете? – прошептал Северус, все еще не рискуя говорить громче. – Я думал, вы направлялись в Выручай-комнату.

– Мы там были, – сказал Гарри, поняв, что Драко отвечать не собирается. – Но сначала нам нужно было на кухню, и…

– Меня не интересуют подробности ваших приключений, – перебил его Снейп. – Какова обстановка сейчас? Драко?

Гарри понял, что его игнорируют, и обиженно замолчал. Драко сглотнул и чуть повернул голову, чтобы его было слышно.

– МакГонагалл, Спраут и Флитвик мертвы, – прошептал он. – Фенрир тоже. Все наши, кто был в Выручай-комнате, полетели в Большой зал, и мы вместе освободили равенкловцев и хаффпафцев.

– Что с директором?

– Он жив, – Драко, так и не выпуская из рук мантию Гарри, медленно заставил себя выпрямиться. – Хогсмид горит. Там целая армия: вампиры, великаны, чудовища – никто не сможет прийти нам на помощь.

– Студенты? – спросил Северус.

– Защищают замок вместе с Дамблдором, но не думаю, что они продержатся долго. – Драко глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел на Гарри, зная, что тому не понравятся его следующие слова. – Я хотел найти отца и вместе с ним как-нибудь вытащить отсюда наших.

– Что? – Гарри негодующе посмотрел на него. – Ты сказал…

– …что хочу найти отца, – перебил его Драко. – Я не говорил, что собираюсь остаться и участвовать в этом самоубийстве.

Драко знал, что Гарри будет разочарован, но все равно вздрогнул, увидев это разочарование в его глазах.

– Я верил, что ты храбрый, – прошептал гриффиндорец. – Даже когда все до единого твердили мне, что ты трус, я продолжал верить в тебя.

– Я никогда не притворялся храбрецом, – резче, чем намеревался, ответил Драко. Ниша вдруг показалась слишком тесной, ему ужасно захотелось выбраться, даже если это значило встретиться с армией Волдеморта.

– Северус, где отец?

– Скорее всего в лазарете, с остальными Рыцарями, – ответил тот, словно не заметив их с Гарри спора. – У Помфри наверняка сохранились какие-то ингредиенты. Волдеморт застал нас врасплох. В суматохе мы разделились, но, к счастью, замок спрятал меня.

Приглушенные взрывы и треск заклятий подгоняли Драко, но он заставил себя остановиться и подумать. Малыши уже должны были лететь прочь отсюда. Хотелось надеяться, что им удалось ускользнуть незамеченными. Чтобы забрать остальных слизеринцев и выбраться из Хогвартса, миновав его антиаппарационные чары, ему понадобятся ингредиенты и, скорее всего, сложное заклинание. Драко снова подумал о Выручай-комнате. Там наверняка нашлось бы что-нибудь полезное. Но он немедленно отбросил эту мысль. У него попросту не было времени на поиски.

– Тогда в лазарет, – тихо произнес он.

– Беги и прячься, если хочешь, – рыкнул Гарри, – а я иду за…

– Ты идешь со мной, – яростно прошипел Драко. – Даже если мне придется оглушить тебя и левитировать через весь замок.

Удивленный враждебностью в его взгляде, Гарри выпрямился и мрачно уставился на него:

– Я не стану убегать и прятаться.

– И позволишь погибнуть всем студентам внизу? – спросил Драко, с облегчением увидев, что гриффиндорец удивленно моргнул. – Ты прекрасно знаешь, что долго они не продержатся. Если хочешь, чтобы волшебный мир выстоял, чтобы тебе было, что спасать, ты поможешь мне найти выход отсюда. Для всех нас.

Гарри помолчал, переваривая эту мысль, но он слишком замешкался. Северус двинулся наружу, презрительно ворча:

– Когда закончите препираться, как два идиота, может, вспомните, что идет война.

Драко едва не огрызнулся, но вовремя сообразил, что у Северуса иммунитет к малфоевскому темпераменту, и сдержался. Не было времени обмениваться колкостями, особенно теперь, когда ему предстояло убедить Гарри действовать разумно.

– Твои друзья или твоя битва – что важнее? – спросил он.

– Если я убью Волдеморта, мои друзья будут в безопасности, – ответил Гарри.

– Ты думаешь, после смерти Волдеморта его армия сдастся? – Драко покачал головой. – Может, сначала это и было возможно, но теперь пути назад нет. После всего, что они сделали, его слуги не сдадутся.

– Не обязательно, – попытался убедить его Гарри. – Мы как-нибудь сумеем договориться, отошлем их подальше, что угодно, лишь бы прекратить бойню.

– Они прекратят сражаться, только когда ты будешь мертв, – сердито возразил ему Драко. – Гарри, послушай, ты не темный. А я – да. Мы никогда не сдаемся. Мы можем сбежать, спрятаться на тысячу лет, но не сдаться.

Гарри хотел что-то сказать, но Драко поднял руку, останавливая его.

– У нас нет на это времени. Черт подери, пожалуйста, не спорь со мной!

Глядя на сердитое лицо Гарри, Драко крепче стиснул палочку, готовый оглушить его, если понадобится.

– Ладно, – процедил гриффиндорец сквозь зубы. – Но если я увижу Волдеморта…

– То сделаешь все, чтобы героически погибнуть, я понял, – рявкнул Драко.

Держась поближе к Северусу, юноши вышли из библиотеки, по дороге подобрав метлы. Путь до лазарета оказался на удивление легким. Самым неприятным препятствием стали несколько обгорелых тел, с которых облезала почерневшая, съежившаяся кожа. Когда изо рта одного мертвеца вдруг вырвался посмертный стон, Драко заставил себя смотреть вперед и не дергаться, напомнив себе, что убивать – это одно, а шагать среди мертвецов – совсем другое.

Услышав отцовский голос, он немедленно забыл о своих страхах. Войдя в лазарет, он увидел нескольких Рыцарей возле кроватей – они лечили своих пострадавших товарищей, – остальные сгрудились возле шкафчика с ингредиентами. Увидев отца, Драко с облегчением вздохнул, но прислушавшись к разговору, нахмурился.

– Нельзя смешивать жаборосли и лихой корень, – рявкнул кто-то, – если не хочешь, конечно, чтобы все тут взорвалось к чертям!

– Можешь не объяснять, – встрял другой. – Гойл все равно в зельях не продвинулся дальше третьего класса.

– Как будто ты сам лучше, – пробурчал Гойл-старший. – И вообще, разве мы не собираемся подорвать кого-то снаружи?

– Именно – снаружи, а не внутри, – вздохнул Люциус, потирая висок затянутой в перчатку рукой, словно стараясь унять мигрень. Каким-то чудом расслышав в какофонии голосов шаги у дверей, он поднял голову и посмотрел на вошедших.

– Слава богу, – с облегчением произнес он, увидев Драко и Северуса, – с вами все в порядке. Идите сюда и сделайте что-нибудь полезное.

– Как прикажете, – с неподражаемым недовольством хмыкнул Северус, но подошел, оттолкнув попавшихся на пути Рыцарей. Большая часть больничной утвари и флаконов с зельями разбилась при первой атаке Волдеморта, но кое-что уцелело, и все это собрали на большом столе.

Гарри остановился у двери, не желая идти дальше, и Драко понял: он сейчас просто не может отругать гриффиндорца за то, что тот раз в жизни поступил разумно. Он тоже ни за что не вошел бы в набитую аврорами комнату, даже если бы они поклялись, что не причинят ему вреда.

– Ты ведь не сбежишь искать Волдеморта? – с подозрением спросил он.

Гарри покачал головой:

– Я же обещал.

– Немногие из моих знакомых держат обещания, – сказал Драко, улыбнувшись при виде такого гриффиндорского благородства. – Тогда пока пригляди за коридором.

– И за комнатой тоже, – отозвался Гарри, мрачно оглядывая лазарет, полный бывших Пожирателей.

Оставив помело возле двери, Драко подошел к Северусу и посмотрел, что оказалось в их распоряжении. Несколько треснувших склянок, немного рябины и кое-какие лекарственные растения. Нда, небогато. Он поморщился. Придется импровизировать.

– Некогда привередничать, – сказал Северус. – Придется сделать бабки-ежкины гребни.

Драко понял, что он имеет в виду, и поднял руку, привлекая внимание отца.

– Нам понадобятся маленькие вещицы, что-нибудь типа расчесок, иголок, если найдете – наперстки.

– Ясно, – кивнул Люциус и отправил Рыцарей на поиски. Драко почувствовал себя немного странно, отдавая распоряжения собственному отцу, но по некоторому размышлению заключил, что просто сообщает командиру, что ему нужно.

– И нож, если найдете, – крикнул им вслед Северус.

Какая-то женщина, в которой Драко, приглядевшись, узнал мать Нотта, положила перед ним скальпель. При мысли о том, сколько крови понадобится для каждого заклинания, Драко поежился. Но это еще одна из обязанностей ученика – быть для наставника источником свежей крови. Он задумчиво закусил губу. Гарри так привык к самопожертвованию, может, если его попросить…

– Эй, это же Поттер!

Все бывшие Пожиратели уставились на Гарри. Старые привычки дали о себе знать и требовали его немедленного пленения. В лазарете стало тихо. Драко не знал, доставать палочку самому или помешать Гарри воспользоваться его собственной, но в итоге не пришлось делать ни того, ни другого. Люциус вскинул руку – ярко-голубая вспышка ударила в стену прямо за женщиной, заметившей Гарри, и стена покрылась льдом. Женщина дернулась.

– Да, это Поттер, – зловеще прошипел Люциус. Было непонятно, намеренно он промахнулся или случайно. – И он здесь, чтобы драться с Темным лордом. Но, может, кто-нибудь хочет воссоединиться с прежним хозяином? – Не дождавшись ответа, он опустил палочку. – Хорошо. Мириам, ты слышала приказ Драко. Приступай.

Поиски заняли всего минуту. Большая часть прикроватных тумбочек пустовала, там нашлось лишь несколько расчесок. В столе Помфри обнаружились несколько иголок и завязок для волос, все остальное лежало разбитое под обломками шкафов. Люциус положил на стол последнюю находку – большую пуговицу.

– И ваши ленты тоже, – велел Северус.

Люциус и Драко недоуменно уставились на него. Мастер зелий непреклонно взглянул на них в ответ, и, ворча, они стянули ленты.

– Драко, пора, – сказал Снейп. – Хватит тянуть.

Тяжело вздохнув, Драко взял скальпель, поднес к ладони и вопросительно взглянул на наставника. Тот покачал головой. Юноша переместил скальпель к запястью, и Снейп кивнул. Зажмурившись, Драко полоснул по венам.

К его удивлению, больно не было. Наверное, скальпель был зачарован. Но все равно при виде того, как его кровь потекла по лезвию и закапала на стол, Драко не сумел сдержать дрожь. По телу пробежал холодок, колени подкосились. Стыдясь того, как сильно трясется рука, Драко уронил скальпель и придержал ее.

Северус сгреб расчески, иглы, ленты и пуговицу в образовавшуюся лужицу крови, намочил все и посыпал остатками вербены и ромашника. Как только крови натекло достаточно, он быстро отодвинул руку крестника и начал заклинание.

Потянувшись за палочкой, чтобы залечить рану, Драко понял, что правая рука дрожит еще сильнее, чем левая. Пальцы не слушались. Он, разумеется, не в первый раз имел дело с кровью, но так много своей собственной еще никогда видеть не приходилось.

К счастью, ему не пришлось лечиться самому. Ладонь отца осторожно сомкнулась на запястье Драко и чуть повернула его руку, чтобы заживляющее заклинание легло лучше. Рана была слишком глубокой, чтобы зажить сразу, но достаточно простой. Темномагическое заклятье быстро срастило вены и кожу. Драко облокотился на стол и закрыл глаза. После всего, через что ему пришлось сегодня пройти, он начал чувствовать себя абсолютно вымотанным.

Замок тряхнуло, как от удара, потом еще раз. Люциус отошел от сына, выглянул в окно и чертыхнулся.

– Времени больше нет, – сказал он. – Они проломили восточную стену. Соберите все, что есть. Если повезет, мы сможем оставить это про запас.

Драко воспользовался последовавшей минутной суетой, чтобы отдышаться и успокоиться. Северус осторожно собрал кучку расчесок и игл, но, повернувшись, не заметил, что маленький сломанный гребешок выскользнул у него между пальцев и упал на стол, прямо в лужицу крови.

Драко подобрал его и крепко зажал в кулаке. Судя по всему, Рыцари решили, что он будет замыкающим, так что эта вещица может очень ему пригодиться. Он повернулся и поспешил за ними, поднял помело и пристроился рядом с Гарри, размышляя, сильно ли рассердятся остальные Рыцари, если он полетит, а не пойдет?

– Что-то не похоже, что они ищут путь наружу, – удивленно заметил Гарри.

– Должно быть, отец считает, что у нас еще остались шансы на победу, – ответил Драко, жалея, что не успел обсудить с Люциусом его планы. Но, может, лучше было пребывать в блаженной уверенности, что план есть, что отец не поступает как Драко, импровизируя на ходу и надеясь, что все решат, будто он знает, что делает.

Гарри хотел ответить, но его перебил раздавшийся рядом крик. В потолок ударила зеленая вспышка, посыпалась каменная крошка, все разбежались и вжались в стены, стараясь стать меньше и незаметнее. От их авангарда послышалась быстрая череда ответных заклинаний, но Драко не смог понять, что произошло. Скорее всего, они нарвались на засаду Пожирателей. Судя по звукам разгоревшейся схватки, продвинуться вперед удастся нескоро.

– Отступаем! – крикнул кто-то.

Драко начал медленно отходить назад, прижимаясь к стене и надеясь, что остальные Рыцари удержат Пожирателей. Время от времени заклинания ударяли в стены и пол, выбивая фонтанчики каменных брызг и оставляя щербинки. Драко заставил себя продолжать идти, не сводя глаз с угла, зная, что если доберется туда, то будет вне досягаемости неприятельских заклятий. И только потому, что он смотрел в ту сторону, он заметил ночных чудищ прежде, чем они увидели его. Растрепанные кикиморы, бледные и острозубые вампирки, здоровенный головастый монстр. Свежая кровь капала с их губ, когти покрывала уже запекшаяся. Волдеморт набрал себе достойную армию.

Уже почти совсем взрослый, Драко не так давно перестал быть ребенком, и его охватил животный страх перед чудищами – пожирателями детей. Забытое помело упало на пол. Ставить магический щит значило потерять драгоценные секунды, так что когда монстры, держась в тени возле стен, двинулись к нему, он метнул молнию в ближайшую кикимору. Заклинание попало ей в грудь и отбросило обугленное тело к дальней стене, где оно рассыпалось в прах. Одну из вампирок Гарри обдал огнем, но это ее не остановило, и гриффиндорцу пришлось швырнуть другое заклятье, рассекшее тварь на куски. Тем временем огромный клыкастый монстр подобрался совсем близко, длинные ноги несли его прямо к Драко. Тот метнул режущее заклятье, но оно бессильно скользнуло по костлявому телу и ударило в стену. Когда мосластые пальцы вцепились ему в горло, Драко метнул следующее – hemoragia. Словно не чувствуя, как сворачивается у него в жилах кровь, чудовище вздернуло юношу вверх, к зияющей пасти. Сквозь зубы Драко выдавил единственное заклятье, которое смог произнести – strican. От черной вспышки голова монстра дернулась, и его зубы сомкнулись на плече, а не на горле Драко. Слабое утешение. С губ монстра закапала кровь. Он со всего маху ударил слизеринца о стену, и в тот же миг Гарри выкрикнул другое заклятье. Чудовище завопило, отпустило Драко и поднесло руки к зияющей в груди, на месте сердца, дыре, из которой струились смрадный дым и черный гной. Неуклюже взмахнув лапами, монстр задел Гарри по лицу, но даже упав, тот по-прежнему крепко сжимал палочку и прокричал вдогонку: «сектусемпра». Костлявое тело словно треснуло по швам, полилось еще больше гноя; следующее заклинание сделало рану шире. Драко зажал укус на плече и отполз, стараясь оказаться подальше. Чудище замолотило костистыми лапами, круша все вокруг, выпрямилось, сломав часть потолка, и закричало странным, высоким голосом.

Когда пол замка дрогнул, Драко на миг испытал облегчение, потому что монстр неуклюже подался назад. Только когда он сам начал скатываться туда же, юноша понял, что замок разваливается. Он поднялся на четвереньки и попытался схватиться за что-нибудь: за стену, за пол – что угодно, лишь бы удержаться. Пол накренился еще больше, и Драко увидел в нескольких футах впереди разлом – и Мириам, направляющую на него палочку. Он почувствовал, как поднимается в воздух – видимо, она пыталась притянуть его к себе, но тут в нее ударила красная вспышка, выбив палочку и опалив мантию. Скрежет камня заглушил ее крик. Вокруг Драко начали рушиться стены.

Сначала он увидел, как упала его палочка, а потом вдруг и сам оказался снаружи – морозный воздух тут же превратил его дыхание в облачка пара. На краткий миг его глазам предстало все поле битвы.

На краю опушки стояли кентавры и отстреливали отважившихся приблизиться. При виде покрывала из пауков, окутавшего великанов, кровь стыла в жилах. Похоже, у Дамблдора тоже были союзники.

Отец ошибся – это не враги ворвались внутрь, а студенты обрушили стену, используя сам замок как оружие. Юные волшебники и, как показалось Драко, дюжины домовиков выглядывали из окон, но он не успел разглядеть как следует.

Вместе с ним, беспомощно цепляясь за отломившиеся куски кладки, падали удивленные вампирки, гоблины и безымянные, словно сотканные из теней существа со светящимися глазами. Земля вокруг замка была усеяна телами слуг Волдеморта, груда мертвецов, видимо, унесенная потопом, устроенным Дафной и Пэнси, лежала у опушки леса.

Что-то тяжелое ударило его в плечо. Вскрикнув от боли, он перевернулся и увидел приближающуюся с головокружительной скоростью землю. Была ли там волшебная защита или нет, Драко вовсе не хотелось рухнуть посреди камнепада, но у него не было ни палочки, ни помела – только что-то острое в кулаке.

Поняв, что это, он бросил сломанный гребешок вниз – едва тот упал в грязь, в воздух взметнулись толстые побеги. Они отбросили великанов, вампирок, тела погибших и мгновенно разрослись вдоль пролома, как баррикада, одновременно смягчив падение Драко, осторожно опустили его на землю и сплелись у него над головой, защищая от падающих обломков.

Когда побеги перестали расти, в их переплетении Драко заметил свою палочку. Стоило ему коснуться ее, ветви затвердели, огрубели и выпустили длинные шипы. Драко осторожно подтянул руку к себе, слегка оцарапавшись. Освободившись, он быстро остановил кровотечение в плече, зная, что до конца залечить такую рану сможет только целитель.

Воспользовавшись режущими заклинаниями, он подобрался к самой кромке зарослей и помедлил. Вокруг бушевала битва. В просвет между ветвями и шипами он увидел, как студенты из окон заклинаниями поражают чудовищ и Пожирателей, и понял, что даже если сможет подобраться ближе к замку, ему достанется тоже. Переведя взгляд на армию Волдеморта, Драко попытался прикинуть, насколько она сильна. Хотя нападающие тоже понесли потери, говорить об исходе битвы было рано. Пока сражались лишь обычные солдаты. Главные игроки еще не появились.

Тут ряды приспешников Волдеморта расступились, и Драко увидел Темного лорда. Тот шагал торопливо, не обращая внимания, ступает по земле или по трупам. Сначала Драко не понял, куда тот так спешит, но проследив за взглядом Волдеморта, увидел длинный намыв, образованный озерной водой, направленной Пэнси и Дафной. Среди сломанной мебели, трупов водяных и всякого мусора Драко заметил разбитый стол Северуса и беспорядочно разбросанные ингредиенты для зелий. А когда Волдеморт подошел еще ближе, юноша заметил приоткрытую коробку, из которой виднелся уголок летописи Малфоев.

Поняв, что если все знания и традиции, недоступные Волдеморту долгие годы, попадут тому в руки, война закончится очень быстро, Драко поспешно убрал загораживающие ему обзор ветви и прицелился – как раз когда Темный лорд склонился над коробкой. Когда летопись, призванная простым accio, благополучно оказалась у него в руках, юноша понял, что заодно обратил на себя внимание Волдеморта.

Время словно повернулось вспять: буран, драконы, «Пророк», Гарри – все померкло. Он снова стоял перед Темным лордом, а мир вокруг них бушевал в огне.

Но кое-что переменилось. Когда книга ускользнула прямо у него из-под носа, Волдеморт недоуменно уставился на Драко, не успев понять, что произошло, не успев понять, что это была магия. Естественная реакция, если в твоем детстве не было читающих самих себя книг и танцующих игрушек, послушных твоим командам.

– Грязнокровка, – прошептал Драко.

Годами его чистокровные родители служили Волдеморту, повиновались ему, сначала из восхищения, потом из страха. Темный лорд сплотил волшебников и сковал их своей темной меткой. Он запугивал их, использовал их как пушечное мясо и оставлял гнить в Азкабане до тех пор, пока не решал, как может использовать их снова. Все это время Драко боялся злобного жестокого грязнокровку. Возмущение оказалось так велико, что на несколько мгновений прогнало парализующий страх.

На этот раз, когда Волдеморт подошел ближе и уставился на него, Драко не стал медлить. Ощутив хищное вторжение в разум, он повернулся и побежал. Бешено петляя, он несся между великанами и вампирами, ускользая от них до того, как они успевали его толком заметить. Вокруг кипела битва: то и дело совсем рядом мелькали разноцветные вспышки заклинаний и падали сраженные чудовища. Драко на бегу перекатился через упавшего великана. Просвистевшая мимо стрела кентавра угодила прямо в глаз прыгнувшего на него оборотня. Летопись оттягивала раненое плечо, но Драко не смел замедлить бег. Если ему удастся добраться до дальней опушки с другой стороны замка, он сможет исчезнуть вместе с книгой. Драко знал, что у него есть шанс. Удалось же ему убежать от дракона.

Но драконы не умеют колдовать. Поскользнувшись, слизеринец едва не упал, и впереди взметнулся фонтан грязи и камней, выбитый пролетевшей над самой его головой зеленой вспышкой. Открыв глаза, Драко увидел перед собой воронку. Она была слишком большой, чтобы можно было ее перепрыгнуть, а попытайся он ее обежать – не успеет укрыться от следующего заклинания. Он переложил летопись в окровавленную руку и вскинул палочку, но Волдеморт просто стоял поодаль и смотрел на приближающихся великанов, уже вскинувших палицы, готовых размазать Драко по земле. Юноша судорожно сглотнул. Слишком близко. Даже если он успеет убить одного, оставшиеся успеют до него добраться. Почему вообще Волдеморту приспичило его убивать? Он попытался аппарировать, но зачарованная озерная вода не уничтожила противоаппарационные чары вокруг замка.

Когда первый великан, разрубленный пополам, повалился на землю, Драко подумал, что бредит. Двое оставшихся заозирались, пытаясь понять, что произошло, и мгновение спустя их головы одновременно слетели с плеч, а из обрубков шей фонтаном хлынула кровь. Волдеморт вытащил палочку – Драко сделал шаг назад, опасно качнувшись на самом краю воронки, но потом понял, что взгляд Темного лорда устремлен куда-то над ним. Не успел он оглянуться, порыв ветра растрепал ему волосы, сдув челку на глаза – что-то пронеслось прямо перед его лицом. Мгновение спустя невесть откуда взявшийся Гарри спрыгнул с метлы и спросил через плечо, не сводя глаз с Волдеморта и наставив на него палочку:

– Ты как?

– Пока живой, – ответил Драко, откидывая волосы с глаз.

В этот момент даже за спиной у Гарри он не чувствовал себя в безопасности. Наоборот, ему казалось, что он может потерять больше чем жизнь. Прижимая летопись к груди, он выглянул из-за плеча Гарри. Волдеморт подошел ближе, на расстояние, достаточное для дуэли.

– Наконец-то мы встретились, – сказал он. Его резкий голос разнесся над полем битвы. – Сегодня я закончу то, что начал семнадцать лет назад. И здесь нет твоей матери, чтобы спасти тебя, Поттер. Какую бы защиту ты ни получил от нее, теперь это не имеет значения.

– Мне больше не нужна защита, – отозвался Гарри. – Я и сам с тобой справлюсь.

Они атаковали одновременно. Драко услышал, как Волдеморт произнес убийственное заклятье, но не понял, что использовал Гарри. Похоже тот, не тратя время на что-то конкретное, пустил в ход просто чистую магию. Это было неважно. Их заклятья врезались друг в друга с таким грохотом, что что-то задрожало у Драко в груди. Впервые в жизни он увидел, как палочки соединились и как пали защитные барьеры магии. Воздух вокруг бушевал и неистовствовал, как живой, магия словно пыталась поглотить себя, пылая. Драко представить не мог, что противники настолько сильны. Каждый использовал всю свою мощь, и вскоре на поле битвы стало ясно, как днем, и жарко, словно в аду.

Драко едва слышно застонал и, упав на колени позади Гарри, сжался в комочек, крепко прижимая летопись к груди. Он был в самом сердце урагана и знал, что если попытается двинуться куда-нибудь, ураган поглотит его, разорвет на кусочки.

– Малфой! – проревел Волдеморт. – Сын моего верного слуги!

Драко слегка повернул голову и посмотрел на Темного лорда, из последних сил пытающегося удержать палочку.

– Убей Поттера! Убей его, и я приму твою семью обратно! И вы займете принадлежащее вам по праву место рядом со мной! Порази его и правь вместе со мной!

– Заткнись! – закричал Гарри, обеими руками вцепившись в палочку. – Он не станет тебя слушать!

Но Волдеморт знал, что сказать, чтобы завладеть вниманием Драко вопреки его страху.

– Я могу уничтожить Министерство! Вы сможете наконец закончить войну Мерлина с Морганой!

Уничтожить Министерство. Уничтожить тех, кто веками убивал темных магов. Память предков взывала к Драко. Волдеморт может подарить ему долгожданное отмщение. Он сокрушит Азкабан и раздавит Министерство. Пусть Темному лорду плевать на своих слуг – он может дать им то, чего они отчаянно желают.

– Убей Поттера сейчас, пока он не может сражаться, и у тебя будет власть, большая, чем ты когда-либо мог мечтать!

– Он не такой! – закричал Гарри, словно убеждая самого себя, но его голос надломился. – Он не…

– Он змееныш, такой же, как вся его семья! – завопил Волдеморт. – Лживый маленький трус, у него нет иного выбора, кроме как присоединиться ко мне! Они все сделают это!

Питер Петтигрю, вспомнил Драко. Темный лорд принял и защитил этого мелкого труса, хотя и не доверял ему. Темный лорд держал свои обещания.

Одно маленькое заклинание в обмен на все на свете.

Драко медленно поднялся и кивнул Волдеморту.

– Драко? – голос Гарри был хриплым от натуги, ото всей той немыслимой мощи, что проходила через гриффиндорца. Он слишком многое знал о Драко, чтобы быть уверенным, как тот поступит. И эта неуверенность делала его особенно уязвимым.

– Он прав насчет меня, – сказал Драко, не глядя гриффиндорцу в глаза. – Я змееныш.

Переложив летопись в одну руку, он придвинулся ближе к Гарри, по-прежнему держась позади него, и, размазав свою кровь по обложке и краям страниц, наобум открыл книгу другой. На развороте оказалась диаграмма, покрытая сложными символами и глифами.

– Твой змееныш, – шепнул Драко и начал читать.

Летопись впитала его кровь, словно губка. Лечебные чары на плече развеялись и рана открылась, кровь закапала в лужу крови великанов, смешиваясь с нею. Разбежавшиеся от капель круги не разгладились, а сгустились в плотные кольца, на которых проступили странные линии и знаки. Драко не мог их расшифровать, но его кровь знала их. Диаграмма стала ярче, отчетливей и детальней, засияла красным, отбрасывая блики на Драко и на Гарри. Волшебная связь между Гарри и Волдемортом разорвалась. Гарри пошатнулся, а магия Темного лорда, пойманная в ловушку диаграммы, облаком окружила их троих. Под чудовищным напором глифы задрожали и один за другим начали лопаться, не в силах его сдержать.

– Давай, Гарри, убей его, – прошептал Драко, не в силах заставить себя говорить громче. – Быстрее, пока заклятье не распалось!

Но Гарри не нуждался в указаниях. Он не стал произносить никаких заклинаний. Он просто молча поднял палочку и призвал к себе всю энергию. Магия Волдеморта, магия диаграммы Драко и собственная магия Гарри, закрутившись маленьким смерчем, втянулись в его палочку, словно в воронку, на мгновение погрузив поле битвы во тьму и безмолвие. Волдеморт уставился на него, ошеломленно открыв рот.

– Прощай, Том, – просто сказал Гарри и высвободил всю эту силу, обрушив ее на Волдеморта.

Дикая, не направляемая никаким заклинанием мощь пронзила того. Волдеморт завыл от боли и продолжал выть, пока его голос не затих, а тело не замерло. Его кожа посерела и пошла трещинами. Левая рука отвалилась, надломившись сначала у локтя, потом по плечо. Глаза высохли и высыпались пылью. Череп, из которого высосало всю магию, тоже рассыпался в пыль, а потом все тело превратилось в густую лужу темной магии, которая за считанные мгновения растворилась в грязи.

Больше ненужная, летопись с хлопком закрылась и выскользнула из рук Драко.

Через некоторое время Гарри вздохнул и опустил палочку. Его плечи устало поникли, но глаза, когда он взглянул на Драко с изможденной улыбкой, были ясными.

– Ну как ты? – спросил он.

Вот так просто. Ни оглушительных взрывов, ни отчаянной борьбы на пределе сил, ни даже аплодисментов. Драко почему-то представлялось, что смерть Волдеморта будет сопровождать какая-нибудь драматичная музыка. Ему хотелось подойти и, просто чтоб уж наверняка, плюнуть в грязь, в которой растворились останки, но он не мог пошевелиться.

Если армия Волдеморта и заметила, что осталась без предводителя, монстры никак этого не показали. Когда воцарилась тьма и единственными источниками света стали охваченный огнем Хогсмид и окна полуразрушенного замка, на их фоне все еще виднелись толпы зубастых и когтистых чудищ, снующих туда-сюда. Все еще мелькали вспышки заклятий, и ни одна сторона не желала уступать. Война не закончилась.

– Нам нужно вернуться в замок, – сказал Драко и подобрал летопись. – Пока они нас не заметили.

На этот раз Гарри не стал возражать. Он призвал метлу и усадил Драко перед собой, а потом сорвался с места так резко, что слизеринцу показалось, будто его желудок остался на земле. Через мгновение поле битвы из кровавого и грязного месива превратилось в странную шахматную доску в самый разгар партии. Тут и там блестели огромные лужи.

– Гарри, – Драко повернулся к нему. После месяцев полетов на помеле метла со всеми необходимыми чарами казалась верхом роскоши и комфорта. – Рыцари, мой отец и Северус, они спаслись?

– Они были в порядке, когда я их видел последний раз, – ответил гриффиндорец без особой уверенности в голосе. – Я не знаю, чем окончилась та схватка. Я кинулся за тобой, но в тех невесть откуда взявшихся зарослях потерял тебя из виду.

С высоты колдовская стена из растений не показалась Драко такой уж большой. Обычно бабки-ежкины гребни разрастались на многие мили, позволяя жертве скрыться от преследователей. То, что получилось из сломанного гребешка, не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что должно было получиться из целого гребня. Но сейчас Драко гораздо больше волновало то, как они попадут обратно в Хогвартс. Половина замка обрушилась, а из окон и дверей выстоявшей половины непрерывно неслись заклятья.

– Сумеешь расчистить нам путь? – спросил он Гарри.

– Вряд ли, – покачал головой тот, даже не пытаясь вытащить палочку. – Убийство Волдеморта дорого мне обошлось. А ты?

– И я не смогу. Мне надо в душ, и поскорее.

Гарри нахмурился и взлетел выше, но каждая более-менее доступная извне комната или разлом были завалены обломками. Гриффиндорская и Астрономическая башни лежали на земле, как сломанные игрушки. Драко окинул оценивающим взглядом уцелевшие окна, но внутри все еще могли рыскать Пожиратели и приспешники Волдеморта, а ему совсем не хотелось нарваться на еще одного зубастого монстра.

От необходимости принимать решение их избавил мощный магический всплеск внизу. Метлу тряхнуло и подбросило вверх, но поток силы, вырвавшейся из дверей замка, был направлен на армию Волдеморта. Он сбил с ног великанов, а вампиров и прочих отбросил назад.

Метла задрожала. Гарри крепко обхватил Драко, чтобы тот не соскользнул, и развернулся посмотреть, что происходит. У входа в замок появилась шеренга домовиков. Подняв руки, они медленно продвигались вперед. Они не были похожи на хогвартских эльфов – даже издали было видно, что их глаза зловеще мерцают черным, зубы оскалены, а пальцы заканчиваются острыми когтями. В них все еще можно было узнать домовиков, но порванные наволочки кое-где перемежались лозами с плотными листьями, обмотанными вокруг маленьких тел.

– Одичавшие эльфы, – прошептал Драко.

– Не то чтобы я жаловался, но откуда они взялись? – спросил Гарри.

– Не знаю. Они… – не договорив, Драко прищурился, стараясь разглядеть их лица. Узловатые фигурки были очень похожи одна на другую, но шедшая с краю самая маленькая домовиха с серой кожей показалась ему знакомой. Через мгновение он узнал Филли, одну из их эльфов, и если она здесь, то…

– Она жива! – воскликнул Драко и подался вперед так, что чуть не упал. – Спускайся, скорее!

Он бы точно свалился, если бы не Гарри, крепко прижимавший его к себе. Быстро опустившись позади шеренги эльфов, Гарри вскрикнул, когда Драко соскочил с метлы, не дожидаясь приземления. Не удержавшись на ногах, он упал на одно колено, но тут же вскочил, не чувствуя ничего кроме сумасшедшей радости. Увидев, что это не монстр, прорвавшийся сквозь защиту, стоящие неподалеку студенты в ожогах, порезах и синяках, опустили палочки. Чуть в стороне Драко увидел Дамблдора. Его мертвой почерневшей руки уже не было вовсе, остался лишь пустой рукав. Он отдавал какие-то распоряжения группе старших студентов. А в центре зала замерли в отчаянном объятии, не замечая ничего, творившегося вокруг, Люциус и Нарцисса. Северус, явно находивший недопустимыми подобные публичные вольности, стоял рядом, но не касался их.

– Мама? – тихо позвал Драко.

Ее длинные волосы были убраны в хвост, скулы заострились от жизни впроголодь, на щеке красовалась длинная царапина, но она повернулась к нему, улыбнулась и протянула руки. Драко подбежал к ней и крепко обнял. Ее мантия, теплая и мягкая, окутала его. Когда она задела его раненое плечо, Драко зашипел. Нарцисса осторожно отогнула ворот рубашки и посмотрела на рану.

– Сыночек мой, – прошептала она. – Мне так жаль, что я не смогла прийти раньше.

– Но ты наконец-то здесь, – шагнув назад, он посмотрел на ее царапину. Он уже полгода как сравнялся с ней ростом, но все никак не мог привыкнуть, что может смотреть ей прямо в глаза, потому что практически на всех остальных ему приходилось смотреть снизу вверх.

– Наши эльфы нашли тебя?

Нарцисса кивнула.

– Ты молодец, что послал их за мной. Но я бы предпочла, чтобы ты взял с собой Филли. Здесь тебе явно не помешала бы помощь.

– Я вроде сам со всем справился, – пожал плечами Драко.

Все Малфои проигнорировали саркастическое хмыканье Северуса.

– Нарцисса, Люциус, – заговорил Мастер зелий. – У нас очень мало времени. Нам следует…

– Они бегут! – раздался чей-то крик.

Драко обернулся. В самом деле, армия Волдеморта отступала, прямо через выбитую Волдемортом воронку. В тесном пространстве между кентаврами, обрушившими на них ливень стрел, и колючими зарослями твари давили друг друга. «Странно», – подумал Драко. Эльфы, конечно, помогли в битве, но они не могли так решительно переломить ее ход.

– Смотрите! – закричал стоявший на столе Рон, указывая на что-то за окном. – Это авроры!

И в самом деле, Драко увидел быстро приближавшихся к школе несколько дюжин авроров, поливавших пособников Волдеморта нескончаемым огнем заклятий. Мысли юноши понеслись вскачь. Значит ли это, что освободили Хогсмид? А остальной волшебный мир? Выстояло ли Министерство?

Столпившиеся у входа студенты расступились, чтобы дать аврорам дорогу. Несколько из тех, включая кузину Драко, Нимфадору, вошли внутрь и направились к Дамблдору, но тут Шеклбот заметил стоящих посреди зала Малфоев. И хотя их от авроров отделяла огромная дыра в полу, даже это было слишком близко – для всех.

– Темные маги, – рыкнул Шеклбот.

Не успел Драко вскинуть палочку, Нарцисса потянула его назад. Северус и Люциус встали перед ними.

– Они помогли спасти студентов… – заговорил Северус.

– Тогда они не будут возражать против того, чтобы спокойно положить палочки на землю, – парировал Шеклбот. – Если они ни в чем не виноваты, они позволят нам в этом убедиться.

– Позволим вам убедиться? – фыркнул Люциус. – Вы, некомпетентные мерзавцы, не смогли даже добраться сюда вовремя, чтобы сделать хоть что-то полезное кроме как добить отступающих.

– Министерство было полностью уничтожено, – отрезала ведьма с повязкой на глазу. – И сделали это Пожиратели и твари, о которых мы уже сотни лет ничего не слышали.

– Если вы не заметили, – перебил ее Северус, – то с Хогвартсом произошло то же самое.

– Прошу вас, – Дамблдор примиряюще поднял руку. – Эти темные маги в самом деле очень нам помогли. Без их помощи вряд ли кто-нибудь из нас выжил бы. Пожалуйста, будет верхом лицемерия…

Драко так и не узнал, что напугало ту ведьму с повязкой на глазу. Может, случайный взрыв на поле битвы прозвучал слишком близко, или, может, она увидела, как безымянные ночные созданья, знающие, что битва проиграна, крадутся во тьме. Или просто мелькнула на стене тень от гаснущего факела. Что бы то ни было, она вскрикнула и метнула заклятье в Люциуса. Тот отразил его. Его взмах палочкой, однако, стал сигналом для остальных авроров, немедленно прицелившихся в него и в Северуса.

Громкое пение стало их единственным предупреждением. Из дыры в полу взметнулась волна и окатила авроров. Пэнси и Мэй кинулись от дверей к Северусу, остальные находившиеся в зале слизеринцы тоже подтянулись ближе к Малфоям.

– Мы оставили немного водички на всякий случай, – шепнула Пэнси Драко на ухо.

Нимфадора опомнилась первой и попыталась заклясть Люциуса, но тут же отбросила бесполезную палочку в сторону. Вытащив из кармана пузырек, она откупорила его и занесла руку для броска. Драко узнал бледно-зеленую жидкость – яд, сваренный им собственноручно, мерзкая штука, от которой плоть гнила прямо на костях. Он мельком подумал о том, а знает ли она, что держит в руках.

– Rotianan! – предостерегающе закричал он.

Северусу не нужны были предупреждения. Он заклятьем вырвал пузырек из рук аврора и бросил в воду. Нарцисса, услышав крик Драко, повернулась и потянула его к дальнему выходу. Пэнси, Мэй и остальные слизеринцы последовали за ними. Драко услышал несколько заклятий – наверняка отец и Северус прикрывали их уход.

Первая мысль Драко была о том, что Гарри остался позади. Хуже того – он не успел даже попрощаться. Он быстро возразил сам себе, что Гарри будут чествовать как героя и всеобщего спасителя, и ему не придется опасаться остракизма из-за дружбы с темным магом. Убийство Волдеморта, безусловно, искупит его поведение, особенно если Драко исчезнет.

Они прошли мимо напуганных равенкловцев, занятых укреплением поврежденных стен, по пути собирая оставшихся слизеринцев, и в дальнем коридоре встретились с Рыцарями Люциуса. Завидев их, полукровки подтянулись ближе, полутролль поднял Винсента на руки – у того на ноге виднелось несколько глубоких порезов. Драко надеялся, что их оставило не что-то заразное.

– …мы не можем аппарировать, – послышался голос Северуса. Они с Люциусом нагнали остальных. – Нам придется укрыться в лесу, если только у тебя нет портключа.

– Моя трость сойдет за портключ, – ответил Люциус. Они повернули за угол и обнаружили ожидающую их группку слизеринцев. – Это все?

– Все, о ком они знают, – ответил Драко. – Если мы и забыли кого-то из наших, они вполне способны сами потом ускользнуть у светлых из-под носа.

– Тогда подойдите ближе, все, – приказал Люциус. – Если вы не можете дотянуться до трости, убедитесь, что держитесь за кого-то, кто может.

Драко знал, что бесполезно спрашивать, куда они направляются, но все же оглянулся через плечо, надеясь, что Гарри появится и уйдет с ними. Но коридоры были пусты.

– Ты не можешь остаться, – прошептал стоящий позади Северус. – Вы из разных миров.

Конечно нет. Змеенышу не место в мире Гарри, и неважно, как сильно они хотят, чтобы все было иначе. Драко уставился в пол и ничего не ответил. Возможно, было глупо надеяться, что Свет и Тьма смогут сосуществовать, и все же даже теперь он не мог перестать мечтать об этом. Мгновение спустя портключ унес его и остальных из замка.

***

Бабки-ежкины гребни (Yaga artifacts) – бесстыдно украдено из славянского фольклора. Упоминание о том, как из брошенной за спину расчески вырастают огромные леса, горы и разливаются реки.

Athamia – (от старофранц. attame) – резать, пронзать

Rotianan – (от староангл. Rotian) – гнить, разлагаться


	26. Драко занимается дипломатией

Метель и собственная паранойя надежно удерживали темных магов в маленьком замке, который, как подозревал Драко, принадлежал его семье. Все три дня после появления здесь он или спал, одурманенный зельем, или мерил шагами лазарет. На соседней кровати лежал Винсент, напротив Мириам занималась своими ожогами. Лазарет был переполнен детьми, обморозившимися и простудившимися по пути сюда. И все же им повезло, что они сумели добраться до замка. От застрявшей в Хогвартсе Миллисент они узнали, что авроры прочесывают Запретный лес и допрашивают немногих оставшихся слизеринцев, а те стараются скрыться при первой возможности. Беглецы прибывали в укрытие каждый день, находя подсказки, как добраться, в тайнописи невинных на первый взгляд детских посланий. Все темные маги Британии ушли в подполье.

Но даже страх не мог удержать выздоровевшую ребятню в четырех стенах. Едва закончился укутавший землю пушистым покрывалом снегопад, радостная ватага высыпала из замка и затеяла игру в снежки. Когда звенел их смех, казалось, что мрачные каменные стены давят не так сильно.

Драко очень хотелось присоединиться к остальным на улице, но несмотря на усилия матери и крестного укус на плече заживал медленно. Теперь, когда пьянящий азарт битвы был позади, непрекращающаяся тупая боль, перемежающаяся резкими вспышками, когда он шевелил рукой, ощущались особенно остро.

Устав наблюдать за друзьями в окно, он устроил руку в повязку и отправился осматривать замок. Обойдя стороной собравшихся в главном зале отца и его Рыцарей, Драко забрел на кухню, где несколько женщин готовили еду. Помощь эльфов была бы очень кстати, но все опасались, что авроры могут подстроить ловушку, и не хотели рисковать, призывая их из дома.

Никем не замеченный, он поднялся по узкой темной лестнице на второй этаж. В окнах там не было ни стекол, ни утепляющих чар, поэтому юноша плотнее запахнул мантию и наколдовал «люмос», чтобы не зацепить паутину. Такие прогулки помогали ему не думать о прежнем доме, о Хогвартсе и о Гарри. Вот только замок был старым и ветхим, кое-где на стенах висели потрепанные гобелены, а мебели почти не осталось. Осматривать, собственно, было нечего. В верхней части замка магии сохранилось мало – Драко не попалось ни пикси, ни даже боггарта. Ничего, кроме нескольких опустевших гнезд. Но вид стоил того, чтобы подняться сюда. Замок был окружен густым лесом, ветви деревьев покрывала изморозь.

– Я знала, что найду тебя здесь.

Драко улыбнулся, несмотря на строгий тон, и оглянулся. На верхних ступенях лестницы стояла Нарцисса, кутаясь в тяжелую, подбитую мехом мантию, которую юноша прежде не видел. Должно быть, мать прикончила и освежевала зверя, пока скрывалась. В этом наряде, с поцарапанной щекой, Нарцисса была похожа на лесную ведьму, а не на утонченную великосветскую леди, к которой все привыкли.

– Надеялся найти что-нибудь интересное, – признался Драко. – Пока не повезло.

– Тебе, наверное, было ужасно скучно лежать в постели, – понимающе кивнула мать, спускаясь к нему. – Но если ты чувствуешь себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы прийти сюда, не хочешь ли помочь отцу с поисками?

Интересное предложение. Люциус пытался найти удобное и безопасное место, где могли бы надежно укрыться от авроров все темные маги. Но пока поиски не увенчались успехом.

– Северус сказал, никакой работы еще по крайней мере неделю, – ответил юноша.

– Северус много чего говорит, – заметила Нарцисса.

– И всегда по делу, – услышав голос крестного, Драко поморщился. Северус стоял на верхней площадке лестницы. Его черная мантия развевалась, и оттого он был похож на гигантскую летучую мышь. Нарцисса вздохнула с привычным добродушным раздражением и повернулась к нему.

– Ты вечно ты осторожничаешь. Если бы мы тебя слушались, то вообще никогда бы ничего не делали.

– И всем было бы лучше, – отрезал Мастер зелий, не обращая внимания на ее мрачный взгляд. – Например, если бы ты сделала, как я велел, то с комфортом и в безопасности отсиделась бы в Париже, вместо того, чтобы голодать здесь в компании домовых эльфов.

– Уж лучше их компания, – хмыкнула Нарцисса. – И я не голодала.

– Значит, ты опять меня не слушаешь, – парировал Снейп. – Я тысячу раз говорил, что диета тебе ни к чему.

Нарцисса вздохнула, но ответила уже спокойно:

– Странное ты существо. Даже комплименты у тебя больше похожи на оскорбления.

– Потому что ты никогда не слушаешь.

– Потому что ты невозможный…

Драко беззвучно застонал. Мать с Северусом могли препираться часами, но если попытаться сейчас улизнуть, то они оба накинутся на него. И как бы он ни был умен, у них просто-напросто больше опыта в обмене колкостями. Чем подставляться под сарказм этих двоих, лучше просто выждать.

– Сова! – раздался снаружи крик.

Мгновенно забыв о перебранке, Северус и Нарцисса повернулись к окну. Драко выглянул из-за спины матери и постарался не обращать внимания на вспыхнувшую от резкого движения боль в плече. Каждый раз, когда в небе появлялся пернатый вестник, он надеялся увидеть белоснежную сову Гарри, хоть и знал, что шансов на это нет. Когда птица подлетела ближе и стало ясно, что она темно-серая и гораздо крупнее Хедвиг, сердце Драко упало. Но все же она показалась ему знакомой. Разглядев узор на перьях, юноша засмеялся и вытянул руку:

– Илмаузер! – он и не надеялся, что его питомец выжил.

Северус начал было говорить, что это может быть ловушкой, но Нарцисса шикнула на него и он замолчал. Филин легко опустился на руку хозяина. К его лапке было привязано не коротенькое послание от Миллисент, а большой конверт с двумя золотыми печатями, на котором каллиграфическим почерком был выведен адрес.

Драко пока не мог действовать больной рукой, поэтому Северус отвязал письмо и направился к лестнице. Нарцисса даже не попыталась возразить – судя по печатям, это послание было от Дамблдора и Министерства. Что бы ни было внутри, открыть его должен был Люциус.

Они нашли его в большом зале. В окружении переругивающихся Рыцарей он изучал карты и разглядывал древний глобус. Люциус расположился на самом удобном месте – на теплых камнях возвышения у камина, но казалось, даже это не может унять его мигрень. Увидев семью, он выпрямился.

– Илмаузер? – спросил он. – Что он принес?

– Вот это, – Северус протянул ему конверт.

Люциус медленно повертел письмо в руках, внимательно осмотрев печати и надпись:

– «Люциусу Малфою, предводителю Вальпургиевых рыцарей, и его соратникам».

Все собравшиеся в зале наблюдали за ним, затаив дыхание. Мгновение поколебавшись, он сломал печати и вытащил два пергамента с золотой каймой.

– «Министерство магии и директор школы чародейства и волшебства «Хогвартс» приносят глубочайшие извинения Люциусу Малфою и Вальпургиевым рыцарям за враждебные действия авроров на исходе битвы за Хогвартс», – медленно прочел Люциус и ошеломленно моргнул. Взволнованно загомонив, люди подтянулись ближе.

«К сожалению, на суждения авроров повлияла многовековая вражда между нашими сообществами. Также их частично извиняет тот факт, что они не были осведомлены о чрезвычайно весомом вкладе темных магов в победу светлых сил в битве за Хогвартс. Альбус Дамблдор и Гарри Поттер заверили нас, а многие студенты подтвердили, что темные маги желают окончания противостояния.

Совсем недавно мы были вынуждены пересмотреть наше прошлое и обнаружили, что в нем скрыта неприятная правда. И хотя мы вряд ли сможем восстановить нашу историю доподлинно, теперь мы понимаем происходящее лучше, чем прежде.

В силу этих и других причин, и во многом благодаря беспрецедентным доверию и доброй воле, которые продемонстрировал Драко Малфой, мы от всего сердца хотим предложить вам мир. Война между нашими сообществами слишком затянулась. Ее нужно прекратить, пока снова не пролилась кровь».

Люциус торопливо перевернул лист:

– «Поскольку на восстановление Министерства уйдет еще некоторое время, мы предлагаем вам встретиться для переговоров в поместье Диггори в эту субботу в десять часов утра. Вас будут ожидать уполномоченные представители: Альбус Дамблдор, Гарри Поттер и ряд других. Понимая вашу обеспокоенность собственной безопасностью в ходе этой встречи, мы согласны предпринять любые разумные меры предосторожности.

Министр магии Руфус Скримжер,

директор Хогвартса Альбус Дамблдор».

Никто не знал, что сказать. Это было беспрецедентно. Настоящее чудо – если, конечно, послание было правдивым.

– Ловушка, – выдохнул кто-то. – Это наверняка ловушка.

– Они, должно быть, проследили за совой.

Взволнованный гомон перекрыл голос Снейпа.

– Если бы кто-то за ней следил, мы бы заметили, – заявил Мастер зелий. – И на письме нет никаких чар.

– Значит, они надеются выманить нас, – предположила та же ведьма – приглядевшись, Драко узнал мать Пэнси. – Заманить нас в засаду.

Гойл кивнул:

– Скримжер годами на нас охотился. Он убил моего отца.

Пока Рыцари спорили, можно ли принимать письмо всерьез, Люциус закрыл глаза и задумался. Драко поглядел на него, а потом на остальных, удивляясь, что они так горячо препираются – ведь последнее слово все равно будет за отцом. Тут он заметил, что спорят все, кроме Северуса и Нарциссы – эти двое терпеливо ждали, когда заговорит глава семьи. Но Драко, привыкший руководить своими слизеринцами, не хотел ждать. Он устроил Илмаузера поудобнее и сел рядом с Люциусом.

– Отец.

Тот открыл глаза и посмотрел на сына.

– Кто-то должен пойти.

Хотя он говорил тихо, все споры тут же прекратились. Вместо этого все дружно принялись кричать, что он совсем спятил, и обсуждать, не зелья ли Северуса окончательно помутили его разум. Люциус поднял руку, призывая к тишине, и внимательно посмотрел на сына.

– Зачем нам встречаться с ними? – спросил он.

– Мы не можем прятаться вечно. Даже затаившиеся семьи можно найти. Если же мы ввяжемся в открытую схватку, то большинство наших погибнет. Но если есть хоть малейший шанс, что они действительно хотят мира, то нужно его использовать.

– А если они лгут и убьют тех, кого мы пошлем? – спросил Люциус.

Драко закрыл глаза. Погибнуть вот так после того, как прикончил самого Волдеморта – бесславный способ умереть.

– Тогда ты потеряешь всего несколько человек. Остальные смогут затаиться, хотя бы на какое-то время.

Позади протестующе вскрикнула Нарцисса.

– Ты слишком много времени провел с Северусом, Драко – улыбнулся Люциус, покачав головой. – Стал таким же оптимистом, как и он.

Северус возмущенно фыркнул, но промолчал.

Люциус перечитал письмо и перевел взгляд на старый глобус. Мир казался таким простым, когда его можно было перевернуть мановением руки.

– Я напишу ответ и выдвину ряд требований, – решил он. – Слишком наглых даже для Малфоя.

Рыцари облегченно заулыбались, радуясь, что решение принято и у них теперь есть план.

– Если они на все согласятся, – продолжал Люциус, – мы будем знать, что это ловушка.

– А если не согласятся? – спросил Гойл.

– Тогда мы постараемся быть готовыми ко всему. Если все полетит к чертям, опять воспользуемся моей тростью как портключом.

Не глядя на него, Нарцисса спросила:

– Кто пойдет?

Задумавшись на мгновение, Люциус ответил:

– Я, Северус и Драко.

Не говоря ни слова, Нарцисса повернулась и вышла. Люциус не обернулся ей вслед. Он положил письмо поверх разложенных на столе карт и посмотрел на Рыцарей.

– Продолжайте искать подходящее место, – приказал он. – В любой стране. Даже если придется перевезти всех в чертов Шанхай, мы сделаем это.

Он встал и расправил ноющие от многочасового напряжения плечи.

– Драко, Северус.

Они последовали за ним в его апартаменты, но у входа в спальню Северус положил руку Драко на плечо и остановился. Люциус постучал, и когда дверь распахнулась, вошел, явно ожидая, что Северус пойдет следом. Но Мастер зелий заклинанием закрыл дверь снаружи и невозмутимо прислонился к стене.

– Если он считает, что я намерен встречаться лицом к лицу с разъяренной Нарциссой, то он еще глупее тебя, – заявил он.

– Она же его не убьет?

– Нет… – за дверью раздались приглушенные звуки дуэли. – Но только потому, что он дерется лучше.

Расслышав несколько проклятий, которые могли бы причинить отцу ощутимый вред, не сумей он их отбить, Драко поморщился и постарался не думать о происходящем там.

– Ты знаешь, почему я хочу пойти, – сказал он, облокотившись о стену напротив. – Но ты и правда отправишься с нами?

Северус помрачнел.

– Малфои не просто безрассудны. Тебе, наверное, жить надоело. Так беспечно заявляться к светлым… все равно, что совать голову льву в пасть.

– Если они нападут на нас, мы будем знать наверняка, что доверять им нельзя, – сказал Драко. – Если они устраивают эти переговоры, чтобы выгадать время и напасть на нас потом, мы должны знать. Тогда мы сможем нанести опережающий удар.

Северус опустил голову.

– Ты сказал, что надежды на победу нет.

– Мне было нужно, чтобы отец согласился послать меня туда, – ответил Драко.

– Эх ты, змееныш наш непутевый, – прошептал Северус. – Думаю, Люциус уже и так все решил. А теперь ты и меня пытаешься уговорить.

– Ты нам нужен, – пожал плечами Драко. – Кто еще удержит нас от самоубийственных выходок? Кто-то же должен присмотреть, чтобы мы не вляпались во что-нибудь смертельно опасное.

– Вот именно! – хмыкнул Северус. – Одному богу известно, как вашей семейке удалось выжить без меня.

Из своих снов Драко знал, как.

– С большим трудом. Но зато теперь мы самые долгоживущие темные маги в истории.

– Вопреки вашим отчаянным попыткам.

– Наставник…

– Разве я когда-нибудь бросал вас в беде? – вздохнул Северус, закрывая глаза и потирая виски. – Конечно же, я пойду.

Услышав долгожданное подтверждение, Драко с облегчением улыбнулся.

– Мне даже подумать страшно, что вы можете натворить, если вас предоставить самим себе.

Улыбка Драко померкла и он открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь в свое оправдание, но тут распахнулась и громыхнула о стену дверь.

– Северус! Быстро сюда! – резко окликнули из комнаты.

Драко не понял даже, кто из родителей это сказал. Он споткнулся и Илмаузер испуганно распахнул крылья, крепче вцепившись ему в руку.

– Жди здесь, – негромко приказал Северус. – Мать наверняка захочет видеть тебя, как только успокоится.

Драко вздохнул, глядя вслед Мастеру зелий. Через несколько дней ему предстоит отправиться в логово льва и надеяться, что его там не сожрут. Когда Нарцисса успокоится, он будет совсем не прочь побыть с ней.

Илмаузер тихонько ухнул, и юноша улыбнулся.

– Мне нечем тебя угостить, – сказал он. – Но я уверен, на кухне найдется что-нибудь вкусненькое, – он подошел к окну и пересадил филина на подоконник. Птица помедлила, выпрашивая ласку, и только потом сорвалась с места и исчезла за углом. Драко уселся на подоконник и посмотрел на улицу. Снег внизу блестел нетронутой белизной. Юноша вытянул руку. От разницы температур между согретым чарами воздухом замка и свежим зимним ветерком по телу побежали приятные мурашки.

– Гарри, – прошептал он, – я иду.

***

Четыре дня спустя он стоял возле камина, рядом с родными. Правая рука болела меньше, обыкновенную повязку заменили куском шелка, отрезанным от одного из немногих уцелевших платьев Нарциссы. Новая перевязь гармонировала с черной мантией, которую аккуратно почистили и заштопали, и теперь Драко выглядел достаточно представительно для официальной встречи. Палочка лежала в кармане, и юноша от всей души надеялся, что ему не придется ее использовать. Хотя они считали, что ради такого шанса стоит рискнуть жизнями троих Малфоев, Драко хотелось избежать сражений. Они ему до смерти надоели.

– Как бы я хотела найти для тебя что-нибудь более элегантное, – вздохнула Нарцисса, снимая пушинку с высокого ворота мантии Драко. – Ты похож на Северуса.

– С его-то волосами? – ворчливо отозвался Мастер зелий.

С перехваченными черной резинкой волосами он был похож одновременно на отца и на крестного. И на мать – знал Драко – потому что худощавым сложением он пошел в нее. Когда он превращался в виверну, это было удобно, но в человеческом обличии раздражало.

Стоящий рядом Люциус отдавал Рыцарям распоряжения, которые вполне могли оказаться последними. Драко старался не прислушиваться, но получалось плохо.

– Если до вечера мы не дадим о себе знать, – говорил Люциус, – перебирайтесь в другое место. Нарцисса знает, куда. Слушайтесь ее так, как слушались бы меня. До моего возвращения она за главного.

Он надел перчатки, взял трость и, вздохнув, встал перед камином. Прощальные слова были сказаны. Пути назад не было. Зачерпнув по пригоршне летучего пороха, они посмотрели на языки пламени.

– Будьте осторожны, – тихо сказала Нарцисса.

Люциус кивнул, помедлил мгновение, а затем решительно шагнул вперед, крикнув:

– Поместье Диггори, – и исчез.

Северус последовал за ним, потом Драко – они знали, что в случае засады у них больше шансов выжить, если они появятся практически одновременно.

Он очутился в залитой солнечным светом библиотеке, немедленно напомнившей ему гораздо более впечатляющую библиотеку отца в Имении, сгоревшую вместе с домом. Воспоминание больно кольнуло сердце. Но зато никто не пытался их проклясть. Драко решил, что пока они в безопасности и все идет как запланировано.

Поравнявшись с Северусом, он увидел Гарри, явно чувствовавшего себя неуютно в парадной мантии, и забыл обо всем. Он понимал, что кроме Гарри вокруг находятся и другие люди, но на мгновение улыбка гриффиндорца заслонила все остальное. Глядя на него, трудно было поверить, что совсем недавно Гарри сражался не на жизнь, а на смерть. Все раны были залечены, только бледность и тени под глазами напоминали о пережитом. Драко надеялся, что выглядит не слишком потрепанным по сравнению с гриффиндорцем. Затем кто-то заговорил, и ему пришлось притвориться, что происходящее вокруг на самом деле его занимает.

Только теперь он заметил стоящих рядом с Гарри Скримжера и Дамблдора. Если министр был похож на льва, то директор Хогвартса напоминал кота, который не только слопал канарейку, но и сливок впридачу наелся. Драко задумался – на какие ухищрения пришлось пойти Дамблдору, чтобы устроить эту встречу? Скримжер явно нервничал.

– Уважаемые господа, – произнес министр, натянуто улыбнувшись. – Позвольте мне выразить благодарность за вашу помощь, оказанную в борьбе с Сами-знаете… кхм… с Волдемортом.

– Смерть Темного лорда принесла облегчение всем, – кивнул Люциус.

Драко едва заметно вздрогнул и невольно выпрямился. Он долго приучал себя не называть Волдеморта Темным лордом в чьем-либо присутствии. Услышав, как это произносят публично, да еще и перед министром, он снова напомнил себе, как все изменилось.

– В самом деле, – заметил Скримжер. – Что ж, хоть вы уже знакомы с моими спутниками, позвольте я представлю их вам официально, как посланников нашей стороны: Гарри Поттер, Мальчик-который-выжил и победитель Волдеморта. Директор Хогвартса, Альбус Дамблдор. И я, министр магии, Руфус Скримжер.

– В самом деле, мы знакомы, – отозвался Люциус, внимательно следя, не потянется ли Скримжер за палочкой. – Что ж, в таком случае позвольте представиться и нам. Я лорд Люциус Малфой, командующий Рыцарями Вальпургии, а это мои доверенные лица: Северус Снейп и Драко Малфой.

Скримжер коротко поклонился, также не сводя глаз с темных магов.

– Не сочтите мой вопрос бестактным, но прибудет ли кто-то еще кроме вас троих? Мы ожидали большую делегацию.

Люциус понимающе кивнул и ответил:

– Мы не были уверены в ваших намерениях, и пошли на этот риск только потому, что вы отказались снять противоаппарационную защиту на время переговоров.

– Вы хотите сказать… – Скримжер моргнул, – что это требование было уловкой?

– Конечно.

Дамблдор усмехнулся.

– Из-за него переговоры едва не сорвались. Некоторые члены Визенгамота были уверены, что это ловушка.

Темные маги презрительно поджали губы. Предположение, что они пошли бы на столь очевидную хитрость, было почти оскорбительным, пусть даже именно затем она и была нужна. Должно быть Дамблдор понял, о чем они думают, потому что беспечно пожал плечами.

– Ну, ничего страшного не произошло. Идемте внутрь?

Скримжер потянулся к резной ручке, но вдруг помедлил.

– Поскольку мы ожидали, что вас будет больше, боюсь, нас сопровождает довольно много народу.

Они оказались в просторной комнате – скорее всего, столовой. Высокие французские окна обрамляли голубые портьеры. Мягкий синий ковер заглушал шаги. Подойдя к резному столу, Драко увидел, что тот круглый. Еще одно наследие Мерлина.

К счастью, людей было не настолько много, чтобы кому-то из светлых пришлось сидеть рядом с небольшой делегацией темных магов. Когда все представились, Драко пригляделся к присутствующим. Гризельда Марчбэнкс из Визенгамота взирала на них словно на преступников, ожидающих ее приговора. Нимфадору Тонкс и Рема Люпина, расположившихся рядом с Дамблдором, наверняка пустили сюда исключительно по настоянию директора. Кингсли Шеклбот изо всех сил, хоть и безуспешно, старался изобразить приятное выражение лица. Корнелиус Фадж не скрывал раздражения.

Дразнить бывшего министра было бы неразумно, поэтому Драко лишь улыбнулся, пряча удовлетворение. Война изменила расстановку сил. Без сомнения, Фадж находился здесь как служащий министерства, но Драко – член дипломатической миссии – был гораздо важнее какого-то там чиновника.

На столе лежали стопка пергаментов и несколько перьев, стояли стаканы и кувшин с водой. Один на всех – иначе никто не отважился бы пить.

Пока Люциус и Скримжер обменивались вежливыми любезностями, словно войны между темными и светлыми никогда не было, Драко взглянул на Гарри и обнаружил, что тот тоже смотрит на него. Они были вынуждены молчать, так что Гарри поднес руку к горлу и вытащил из-под ворота мантии кожаный шнурок с медовым амулетом. Драко улыбнулся, надеясь, что появившийся румянец не слишком заметен на его бледной коже. Было тяжело сидеть так близко и не иметь возможности поговорить, но по крайней мере он мог воочию убедиться, что с Гарри все в порядке. Минуты тянулись, и Драко очень хотелось улучить возможность хотя бы передать гриффиндорцу записку.

– Боюсь, то, о чем вы просите, совершенно невозможно, – надменно произнес Фадж.

Что? Встревожившись, что пропустил что-то важное, Драко мрачно уставился на бывшего министра, подавив желание взглянуть на отца.

– Корнелиус, – заговорила Марчбэнкс, но тот не обратил на нее внимания.

– Этот фарс с переговорами – пустая трата времени! – рявкнул он. – Мы все прекрасно знаем, что никогда не сможем прийти к соглашению! Вы только послушайте, чего они хотят! Исключить темную магию из числа уголовно наказуемых преступлений, разрешить скрещивание видов, получить компенсацию за утраченное и конфискованное имущество… Мерлин! А потом они захотят узаконить некромантию!

Люциусу каким-то образом удалось сохранить невозмутимость.

– Верно, в моем списке это как раз следующий пункт.

Фадж поморщился и отвернулся, но красноречивое фырканье Шеклбота ясно показало, что об этом думает аврор. Марчбэнкс побледнела и замолчала. Дамблдор вздохнул и закрыл глаза.

– Узаконить некромантию? – не выдержав, процедил Шеклбот. – Вы думаете, мы побоимся сказать «нет»? Думаете, мы просто сложим ручки и позволим вам безжалостно убивать людей…

– Разумеется, нет, – заговорил Северус. – Мы надеялись, что вы захотите узнать, что такое некромантия на самом деле, и не будете бессмысленно брызгать слюной, рассуждая о том, о чем не имеете ни малейшего представления.

– Я арестовал трех Пожирателей в самый разгар приготовления ими зелья, и в их котлах плавали части человеческих тел, – сказал Шеклбот. – Там была голова маленькой девочки! Думаю, я имею об этом представление!

– Это была не некромантия, – парировал Снейп.

Его равнодушный тон так резко контрастировал с криком аврора, что Шеклбот замолчал и прищурился.

– Что значит «не некромантия»?

– Суть некромантии – в небольшом заимствовании жизненной силы, кусочка души, если хотите, – пояснил Северус. – Ее можно применять, никого и ничего не убивая. Если бы все дело было в умерщвлении, то к некромантии относилось бы любое использование животных ингредиентов.

– Кингсли, Корнелиус, – строго одернул спорящих Скримжер. – Сядьте и успокойтесь.

Хотя нынешний министр не особенно нравился Драко, юношу впечатлило, что эти двое послушались. Скримжер собрался что-то сказать, но осекся, услышав скрип пера по пергаменту. Он повернулся и увидел, что Марчбэнкс торопливо записывает сказанное Северусом.

– Мне кажется, – сказала ведьма, перечитывая написанное, – что мы не сможем обсуждать планы мирной интеграции наших сообществ, пока не узнаем больше о том, как именно вы практикуете темную магию. Я предлагаю на время отложить переговоры и потратить несколько следующих дней на пересмотр основных фактов, чтобы мы могли понять, о чем идет речь.

– Очень разумно, – кивнул Люциус. – Северус может предоставить список всего необходимого для демонстрации.

– Прекрасно, – кивнул Скримжер. – Тогда закончим на сегодня?

Северус опустил глаза, а Люциус коснулся пергамента, на котором делал пометки. Их молчание совсем не понравилось Драко, и хотя он старался выглядеть так же невозмутимо, как и они, внутри начала нарастать тревога. Они что-то задумали и не предупредили его.

– Есть еще кое-что, что нам нужно обсудить, пусть даже не принимая пока окончательного решения, – произнес Люциус. – Лучше поднять этот вопрос сейчас, чем возвращаться к нему потом.

– Что именно? – полюбопытствовал Скримжер.

Люциус побарабанил пальцами по столу, осторожно выбирая слова.

– Наши самые важные и долгосрочные ритуалы обычно скрепляются кровью.

– Мерлин, – в ужасе прошептал Фадж. – Если вы просите о жертвоприношении…

– Вовсе нет, – отрезал Люциус. – Я имею в виду, что в таком важном деле мы не можем доверять лишь пергаменту и доброй воле. Чтобы мои люди поверили в соглашение, к которому мы придем, им потребуется что-то более весомое. В данном случае, раз уж мы пытаемся объединить два ранее разделенных мира… Полагаю, необходим брачный союз.

– Брачный союз? – повторила Тонкс. – Как у монархов, объединяющих две нации?

– Это имеет смысл, – кивнул Дамблдор. – В нашей истории политические браки не редкость. И если я правильно понимаю то, что мне известно о преданности темных магов семье, ничто не сможет надежнее скрепить наше соглашение.

– Я не позволю, чтобы какую-нибудь девушку втянули в такой брак помимо ее воли, – отрезала Марчбэнкс. – Кроме того, кого вы предлагаете со своей стороны? Это будет один из тех союзов, где ребенка выдают за человека втрое старше?

– Представителем темных магов будет мой сын, – произнес Люциус.

Драко похолодел. Он не мог заставить себя поднять взгляд, не смел посмотреть на Гарри. Неудивительно, что отец ничего не сказал раньше. Он знал, что Драко будет сопротивляться, спорить и…

Нет. Люциус знал, что его сын выполнит свой долг. Верность превыше всего, и уж подавно превыше его собственного счастья. Опустив руку под стол, Драко крепко-крепко сжал в кулаке край мантии. Его родители пожертвовали бы собой ради него, и эта же верность семье теперь вынуждала Драко подчиниться воле отца.

– Но согласится ли он сам? – недоверчиво спросила Марчбэнкс. – Согласится ли он стать заложником такого уговора?

– Если мой отец этого пожелает, – ответил Драко. Он чувствовал устремленные на него взгляды присутствующих, чувствовал боль Гарри, даже не глядя на гриффиндорца.

Что еще он мог ответить?

– Что касается вашей стороны, – невозмутимо продолжил Люциус, подтолкнув пергамент через стол к Скримжеру, словно его и не прерывали, – я подготовил список качеств, которые нам хотелось бы видеть в кандидатке.

– Список качеств? – переспросил Люпин, искоса заглянув в пергамент. – Не имен?

– Может, вы и считаете нас чудовищами, – поджал губы Люциус, – но мы ценим способности и разум больше, чем вы думаете. Я не приму в семью какую-нибудь беспринципную ведьму, которая сможет смириться с темной магией ради возможности запустить лапы в наше состояние.

– «Совершеннолетняя, – быстро читал Скримжер, и в его тоне ясно слышалось недовольство, – чистокровного происхождения или по крайней мере полукровка, пользуется уважением окружающих, обладает хорошим положением в обществе, ярко выраженными лидерскими качествами, выдающимися боевыми навыками, смелостью, безжалостностью, способностью противостоять мнению министерства, имеет опыт общения с темной магией…» Мерлин, Малфой, я не представляю, как вы надеетесь найти молодую леди, удовлетворяющую всем этим требованиям. Если мир между нами зависит от этого союза, то вы лишаете нас всяких шансов.

Северус повернулся и шепнул что-то Люциусу на ухо. Тот нахмурился и возразил, тоже шепотом. Северус зашептал снова и под конец добавил что-то, отчего недовольство Люциуса сменилось яростной гримасой. Но ярость эта была направлена исключительно на Северуса. Малфой молча взял из рук Скримжера пергамент, зачеркнул одно слово и сердито вписал другое. Мрачно взглянув на Мастера зелий, он резко протянул пергамент министру. Тот взял его и прочел исправленное.

– Совершеннолетний… – негромко произнес он. Сидящие по ту сторону стола мгновенно выпрямились, не только поняв, что значит перемена слова, но и единодушно придя к единственно возможному решению.

Все дружно повернулись к Гарри. Тот ошеломленно уставился на них в ответ.

– Что, я? – гриффиндорец огляделся, словно ища подтверждения. Он посмотрел на Дамблдора, потом на Драко, но последний был удивлен не меньше него.

– Не понимаю, почему именно он, – проворчал Люциус Северусу, но так, чтобы Драко тоже услышал. – Те же самые качества Драко мог бы найти в ком-нибудь еще. В ком угодно.

– Ну, если тебе удастся найти Девушку-которая-выжила… – чрезвычайно самодовольно прошептал Северус в ответ. – И потом, ни один из мальчишек не помолвлен, верно?

– Это неважно, ты, невыносимый…

– Элегантное решение, – произнес Дамблдор, улыбаясь так, как будто он с самого начала знал, что произойдет. – Но поскольку этот вопрос чрезвычайно важен, особенно для Гарри и Драко, полагаю, им нужно время, чтобы все обдумать и узнать друг друга получше. Вы ведь не возражаете?

– Нисколько, – не слишком убедительно пробормотал Люциус.

– И обязательно под присмотром, – добавил Северус, видя, что Люциус слишком взволнован, чтобы помнить о таких вещах. – Постоянным. Иначе одному богу известно, в какие еще неприятности могут вляпаться эти двое.

– В самом деле, – согласился Дамблдор. – Их пребывание в Хогвартсе весьма напоминало какой-нибудь бульварный роман – все эти ужасы и смертельные опасности.

– Смертельные опасности? – переспросил Люциус, взглянув на Северуса. Как раз в этот момент тот отчего-то заинтересовался своими на редкость краткими заметками. Малфой сурово нахмурился. – Я бы очень хотел узнать об этом поподробней.

– Ну что же, – заговорил Скримжер. – Тогда позвольте на сегодня считать переговоры завершенными. Господа, если желаете остаться на ночь, комнаты для гостей и домовые эльфы в вашем распоряжении. Кажется, заработавшись, мы забыли об обеде. Не стесняйтесь, вам приготовят все, что пожелаете. Что-нибудь еще?

Люциус помедлил и побарабанил пальцами по столу, а потом кивнул.

– Счет Малфоев в Гринготтсе по-прежнему заморожен?

– Нет, – ответил Скримжер и покосился на Фаджа, явно выжидая, не начнет ли тот опять спорить. – Вопреки протестам некоторых наших сотрудников, вчера я распорядился разморозить ваши счета.

– Благодарю. Если вы сможете предоставить нам посредника, мы подготовим список необходимых ингредиентов. Мне бы не хотелось пока показываться на Диагон-аллее.

– Понимаю, – кивнул Скримжер. – Рем, не будешь так любезен?

Дальше Драко не слушал. Он знал, что должен быть счастлив, но никак не мог прийти в себя и поверить в реальность происходящего.

Словно во сне, он встал и послушно последовал за отцом, думая, что они направляются в предоставленные им апартаменты. Но вместо этого Люциус привел его в маленький укутанный снегом внутренний садик. За плакучими ивами прятались от яркого зимнего солнца скамейки.

– Твоя кузина Нимфадора скоро будет здесь, чтобы присмотреть за вами. Веди себя прилично, – Люциус помедлил. – Если ты причинишь ему боль, я с тебя шкуру спущу.

Драко недоуменно моргнул, но угроза отца была адресована появившемуся сзади Гарри. Драко напрягся в ожидании резкого ответа или грубости, но Гарри лишь кивнул, удивив их обоих. Бросив на гриффиндорца последний убийственный взгляд, Люциус повернулся и ушел.

Теперь, когда они, наконец, были одни, Драко не мог заставить себя пошевелиться. Гарри наверняка почувствовал себя преданным, когда Драко безропотно согласился на брак, даже не зная, с кем он будет заключен. Однажды он уже видел разочарование на лице Гарри. И хотя он не был настолько безнадежным романтиком, чтобы утверждать, будто оно ранило сильнее кулаков гриффиндорца, боль от него было намного труднее забыть.

– Гарри… я…

Его лицо обхватили теплые ладони, и поцелуй заглушил то, что он собирался сказать.


	27. Два брачных обряда

Когда Гарри отпустил его и Драко посмотрел ему в лицо, то не увидел ни разочарования, ни обиды на невольное предательство. И от облегчения почувствовал себя невесомым.

– Ты не сердишься? – спросил он.

Гарри притянул его к себе и обнял крепко-крепко, словно боялся, что он опять ускользнет. Укус на плече снова заболел, но Драко готов был вытерпеть и не такое.

– Я… – заговорил Гарри. – Такую цену платят темные маги за верность семье? Ты должен подчиняться отцу?

– Верность превыше всего, – прошептал Драко. – Гарри, прости. Я хотел отказаться, сказать ему, что не согласен, но…

– Но у тебя не было выбора, – закончил за него гриффиндорец и внезапно выпрямился, пораженный неожиданной мыслью. – Я надеюсь, он не думает, что я буду так же беспрекословно ему подчиняться?

– Вряд ли он успел об этом подумать, – покачал головой Драко, не собираясь начинать этот разговор сейчас. – Наверняка даже Северус не ожидал такого поворота.

Открылась дверь, и во дворике появилась Нимфадора, улыбнулась Гарри и коротко кивнула Драко. Юноши неохотно разомкнули объятья.

– У вас есть время до ужина, – сказала Тонкс. – Он будет в пять.

– Три с половиной часа, – пробормотал Драко. – Надеюсь, нам не придется торчать все это время на улице.

– Тут не так уж и холодно, – сказал Гарри. – Даже солнце появилось.

– Если ты только-только с больничной койки, на это смотришь немного по-другому, – заметил Драко и улыбнулся про себя – Гарри понял, что продолжает сжимать его раненое плечо, и поспешно отдернул руку, словно боясь повредить что-нибудь еще.

– Тот укус все еще заживает? – не дожидаясь ответа, он подвел Драко к скамье, смахнул снег и, усадив слизеринца, сел рядом. – Болит? Мерлин, я, наверное, слишком крепко тебя обнял, да?

– Все нормально, – успокоил его Драко. – В любом случае, оно того стоило. Сидеть рядом с тобой несколько часов и не иметь возможности даже прикоснуться… настоящая пытка.

– А я просто радовался, что ты жив, – сказал Гарри. И, словно не мог больше сдерживаться, осторожно обнял Драко за плечи, стараясь не задеть рану. – Я боялся, что никогда больше тебя не увижу. Вы исчезли так внезапно.

Расслышав в его голосе упрек и боль, Драко отвернулся.

– Прости, – мягко сказал он, разглядывая их следы на снегу. – Все случилось так быстро, что нам пришлось бежать. И… какое-то время я думал, что тебе будет лучше без меня.

– Что?! – воскликнул Гарри, но Драко не смотрел на него. Тогда гриффиндорец осторожно взял его за подбородок и повернул к себе. – Ты с ума сошел? Ты выстоял против Волдеморта и после этого испугался такой ерунды…

– Я не сражался с Темным лордом, – вздохнул Драко и прильнул к Гарри. Нарцисса делала так, когда хотела уговорить Люциуса, и эта маленькая хитрость не – объятье Гарри стало заметно нежнее. – Я прятался за тобой. Пойми, наконец, Поттер, я трус. Я темный маг. Если бы не политическая необходимость, весь мир ополчился бы на тебя, точно так же, как ополчился на меня. И вообще… – он закрыл глаза и уткнулся в теплую мантию Гарри. – Я боюсь, что меня убьют, чтобы освободить тебя.

Напротив них Нимфадора осторожно, чтобы не стряхнуть снег с веток, прислонилась к иве.

– Мы этого не допустим, – сказала она.

– Ну да, – буркнул Драко, недовольно покосившись на нее. – Между прочим, больше всего я опасаюсь ваших авроров.

Ведьма едва слышно хмыкнула и уставилась в небо.

– Думаю, ты вскоре сам убедишься – что бы там ни кричали Фадж и Кингсли, большинство наших очень хочет, чтобы этот договор сработал. Волдеморт причинил слишком много вреда. Никто не хочет еще одной войны.

– Посмотрим, – сказал Драко. – Если после свадьбы никого не попытаются убить, может быть, тогда я поверю.

Гарри убрал растрепавшиеся пряди от лица Драко.

– Вы думали, это ловушка?

Драко кивнул.

– Если до вечера отец не пошлет нашим весть, они сочтут нас погибшими и переберутся в другое место.

– Но вы все-таки пришли, – Гарри поцеловал его в макушку.

Сначала Драко не ответил. Отправившись сюда, они пошли наперекор всему, что он знал из снов-воспоминаний, и крестный был прав, в очередной раз назвав Малфоев безрассудными, а эту выходку – глупой. Но возможность спасти темных магов казалась мелкой и незначительной по сравнению с истинной причиной, заставившей Драко прийти.

– Я хотел увидеть тебя.

В ответ раздалось мягкое удовлетворенное хмыканье.

– Ты все время твердишь, что ты трус, но посмотри, сколько всего ты сделал.

– Убежал от драконов и Темного лорда? – пробормотал Драко. – Спрятался у себя в спальне? Отправился прямиком в ловушку, только потому что скучал по тебе?

Гарри улыбнулся и зарылся лицом в его волосы. Драко на секунду захотелось возмутиться, но Гарри был таким теплым и уютным и так ласково его обнимал… Драко почувствовал себя в безопасности – впервые, с тех пор, как…

Он вздохнул. Он не чувствовал себя в безопасности с момента ареста отца.

– Мне кажется, – произнесла Нимфадора, – что вам не понадобится много времени, чтобы «узнать друг друга получше».

– Ну, я бы не возражал, – заметил Гарри, – но чтобы узнать друг друга еще лучше, нам нужна спальня.

Поняв, что он имеет в виду, Драко ухмыльнулся:

– Теперь ты мой нареченный. Думаю, нам необязательно ждать брачных клятв…

– Еще как обязательно, – решительно перебила его ведьма. – Ничего настолько интересного до свадьбы вам не позволено. И вообще, Дамблдор сказал, что темные маги жутко озабочены всякими церемониями и ценят законный брак. Неужели тебя не волнует твоя честь и все такое?

Драко замер и поморщился – Гарри крепче прижал его к себе. Как будто лицемерная изменница крови что-то знает о чести и церемониях. Как будто ему мало бесконечных нотаций Северуса! Не хватало еще выслушивать замечания от этой невежественной ханжи…

– Погодите-ка, – сказал Гарри, взглянув на Тонкс. – Вы ведь родственники. Но ты не из темных магов.

Тонкс фыркнула и, прислонившись к дереву, уставилась на небо.

– Не все выходцы из их семей обязательно темные.

– Твоя семья не была темной, – раздраженно рявкнул Драко. – Жалкая гря…

– Драко, – оборвал его Гарри.

Драко замолчал. Он сомневался, что гриффиндорец действительно ударит его, если он назовет кого-то грязнокровкой, но не хотел нарываться. Было трудно поверить, что юноша, сейчас ласково касающийся его волос, совсем недавно в ярости набросился на него в подземельях Хогвартса, но Драко хорошо помнил силу своего нареченного.

– Гарри, – прошептал он, – Она не из наших. Она болтает о вещах, о которых не имеет ни малейшего понятия.

– Он уже скормил тебе сказочку о том, что темным магом нужно родиться? – презрительно усмехнулась Нимфадора и покачала головой. – Уверена, им очень бы этого хотелось. Те, кто оставил Тьму, выросли, зная семейные секреты, поэтому министерство всегда очень радо заполучить таких как мы.

– Ты могла бы быть членом семьи, – прошипел Драко, – но ты не родилась темной. Маггловская кровь пятнает твою магию, – его голос буквально сочился отвращением, словно одно лишь присутствие Тонкс делало грязным и его тоже.

Та хотела возразить, но Драко не позволил:

– В конце концов мы поняли, что стало твоей наградой за предательство. Нашли доказательства в твоих зарплатных чеках. Две сотни галеонов за убийство колдуна. Полторы – за ведьму. Семьдесят пять галеонов за ребенка…

Тонкс вскинулась, задетая обвинением:

– Авроры не убивают детей! И мы не убиваем тех, кто сдается сам.

– Нет, вы просто запираете их в Азкабане до тех пор, пока их души не умрут! – вскочил Драко, высвободившись из объятий Гарри. – У тебя руки по локоть в их крови!

– Это вы любите кровь!

– Вы почитаете Мерлина, убийцу детей!

– Как будто ваша Моргана не убила столько же наших!

– Она единственная, кто защитил нас от вашей кровожадной…

– Лицемер! Так и будешь притворяться, что ваши ночные рейды – это просто развлечение?

– Нам нужно было как-то выживать, когда вы начали уничтожать нас!

– Вы убийцы! Я не стану извиняться за моих предков!

– Я тем более!

Драко и Тонкс вытащили палочки, но не успели их поднять – Гарри встал между ними, закрыв Драко от удара и одновременно помешав ему.

– Хватит!

Он мрачно посмотрел на них и продолжал смотреть, пока они не отвернулись друг от друга. Дверь открылась, и появился Северус с палочкой наизготовку. Не обнаружив непосредственной угрозы, он опустил руку.

– Я слышал разговор на повышенных тонах, – сказал он, шагнув к Драко и игнорируя остальных. – У тебя все в порядке?

– Все отлично, – хмыкнул Драко. – Но во избежание дипломатического конфликта нам лучше сменить сопровождающего.

– Вот и отлично! – зло процедила Тонкс и ринулась вон со двора, бормоча под нос оскорбления в адрес Малфоев.

Гарри раздраженно вздохнул.

– Драко…

– Не начинай, – перебил его тот. – Я всего лишь хотел посидеть с тобой немного, а эта проклятая всезнайка принялась разглагольствовать о том, о чем не имеет ни малейшего понятия. Я не собираюсь молча слушать, как меня называют злобным убийцей.

– Я знаю, – Гарри притянул Драко к себе, и тот уткнулся лицом ему в плечо. Гриффиндорец пробежался пальцами по светлым волосам и повторил: – Я знаю.

В окружающем Драко холоде Гарри был средоточием тепла.

Вздохнув, Снейп спрятал палочку. Из дома донеслись возмущенные крики Тонкс. Наверняка та жаловалась Скримжеру. Если это не выльется в дипломатический конфуз, крестный, скорее всего, сочтет, что им страшно повезло.

– Твоему отцу это не понравится.

– Что я не убил ее? – спросил Драко. – Я не думал…

– Нет, не думал, – Мастер зелий повернулся и направился в дом, не давая себе труда проверить, идут ли мальчишки за ним. – Ты никогда не думаешь. Не понимаю, почему меня это до сих пор удивляет.

Драко торопливо последовал за ним, но когда они вошли, ему пришлось держаться чуть позади наставника. Они прошли мимо стоящих тесной группкой Нимфадоры, Скримжера и Люпина. Драко знал, что под взглядами министерских они должны по крайней мере выглядеть сплоченно, даже если это означало, что ученику следует чинно шагать за наставником и мириться с его раздражением.

– Он и так сердит, что я позволил вам двоим настолько сблизиться, а теперь, из-за проклятой оговорки Дамблдора, пытается вытянуть из меня все до последней детали, что случилось за последние месяцы.

– До драконов уже добрались? – ухмыльнулся Гарри.

Мастер зелий стремительно развернулся и прорычал:

– Не смей упоминать о том, чем все это чуть не закончилось. Если он узнает…

– Если я узнаю что?

В дверях стоял Люциус – воплощение непринужденной аристократичности – лениво вертя в руках перо. Устремленный на Снейпа напряженный взгляд резко контрастировал с кажущимся спокойствием.

– Несмотря на твою любовь к скрытности, – медленно проговорил Малфой, и каждое слово камнем ложилось на плечи Мастера зелий, – тебе никогда не удавалось ничего утаить от меня. Странно, что ты все еще пытаешься.

С видимым усилием Северус выпрямился.

– Сила привычки.

Тень улыбки мелькнула на лице Люциуса.

– Ах, да. Я помню.

Несмотря на добродушный тон, или, наоборот, именно из-за него, Снейп мрачно уставился на Люциуса, и выражение лица у него было точь-в-точь как у Драко, когда тому не удавалось настоять на своем. От кажущейся легкости слова Люциуса казались еще острее.

– Заходите, нечего устраивать представление на виду у всех, – сказал Малфой и посторонился, давая им пройти, по-прежнему не сводя глаз с Мастера зелий. Который, наоборот, старался не встречаться с ним взглядом. – И, может, мне все-таки расскажут, что случилось в мое отсутствие?

– Мы выжили и помогли спасти мир, – сказал Драко, волнуясь за наставника. – Спасли слизеринцев, не попали в Азкабан и привлекли на нашу сторону «Пророк»…

– Ах да, «Пророк»… – Люциус закрыл дверь, повернул ключ, и тот мгновенно отрастил щупальца, которые впились в дверную ручку и раму, надежно защищая вход от вторжения. Или перекрывая пути к бегству.

Северус взглянул на запертую дверь и отвернулся. Открыв стоящий у стены бар, он принялся перебирать напитки. Никому ничего не предложив, налил что-то себе и захлопнул дверцы.

Драко не знал, что случилось с семьей Диггори, выжили ли они, а по состоянию предложенной им комнаты не мог ничего определить. На стенах не висело картин, не было еле уловимого беспорядка, указывающего на то, что в комнате кто-то живет. Голубой ковер на полу, кремовые стены, изящные занавески и мебель темного дерева. Как и в столовой, мебель здесь была какая-то подчеркнуто пасторальная. Сквозь высокие окна струились солнечные лучи. Без сомнений, в этом безличном, почти казенном окружении отец чувствовал себя как дома. Драко же казалось, что он задыхается, но непонятно почему – оттого ли, что привык к прохладным, сумрачным подземельям или из-за подозрительного блеска в глазах отца.

– Пока мы путешествовали, нам удавалось время от времени достать выпуск-другой «Пророка», – сказал Люциус. Он сел возле огня и посмотрел, не выдаст ли кого-нибудь выражение лица. В конце концов взгляд его остановился на гриффиндорце.

– Поттер.

Драко схватил Гарри за руку, надеясь заставить его молчать. Не тут-то было.

– Люциус? – Гарри с ухмылкой поднял голову. – Пока мы боролись против саботажников и бесконечных происков Темного лорда, вы наслаждались красотами зимнего леса?

– Гарри… – прошептал Драко, но Люциус перебил его.

– Поттер, раз уж по какой-то непонятной причине мой сын благоволит тебе, я готов иногда закрывать глаза на твои сумасбродные выходки. Но только иногда.

– Я прикончил Темного лорда, – немного удивленно сказал Гарри. – Почему меня должно волновать, что вы думаете?

– Потому что Драко волнует, что я думаю, – сухо ответил Люциус. – И Драко подчинится любому моему приказу.

Гарри расправил плечи и резко вздохнул.

– Вы так говорите, будто он какой-нибудь робот.

Люциус нахмурился, Драко недоуменно посмотрел на Гарри, но тут Северус резко поставил стакан на стол и ответил на невысказанный вопрос:

– Это маггловское изобретение. Вроде марионетки из железа. Бестолковое создание, не обладает ни волей, ни разумом.

Ничуть не смущенный тем, что магглы изобрели что-то, имитирующее темную магию, Люциус снова обратил внимание на Гарри.

– Послушание не имеет ничего общего с безвольностью. Это вопрос преданности.

– Драко не собака, чтобы подчиняться командам…

– Почему ты все извращаешь, превращая верность и послушание в порок? – рявкнул Люциус. – Дети должны слушаться родителей…

– Он уже не ребенок.

– Он член семьи.

– А вы обращаетесь с ним, как с домовиком.

Не выдержав давящей тяжести их сердитых голосов, Драко подошел к стоящему рядом с баром Северусу. Воздух казался грязным. Возникло ощущение, что над ним смыкаются стены. Если именно так Северус чувствовал себя каждый раз, когда решал выпить… Он налил себе чего-то, не обращая внимания на удивление крестного. Ему хотелось хоть на миг забыть о своей тревоге…

– Драко, нет.

Зашипев, юноша поставил стакан так резко, что спиртное выплеснулось на стол.

– Отец… – прошептал он. – Пожалуйста.

– Ты же знаешь, как алкоголь действует на нас, – встревожено произнес Люциус, словно не понимая, что творится с сыном. – Тебе станет плохо.

– Так не вынуждай меня прибегать к этому, – Драко оглянулся через плечо, но посмотрел не на отца, а на пол. – Не вынуждай меня выбирать, пожалуйста.

Все замолчали. Люциусу явно хотелось сказать что-то еще, но он сдержался, не обращая никакого внимания на мрачные взгляды Гарри.

Через несколько минут гробового молчания Северус вздохнул:

– Люциус, Драко, думаю, вам нужно поговорить наедине. Пожалуйста.

– Ты прав, – Люциус поднялся и вышел в смежную комнату. Драко последовал за ним и с мягким щелчком закрыл за собой дверь.

***

Не глядя на отца, Драко изучал узор на ковре. Ему казалось, что тесный ворот мантии вот-вот задушит его.

– Ты Малфой, – сказал Люциус, резко остановившись у стены, раздраженный тем, что между большой кроватью с балдахином и комодом всего несколько шагов – не хватало места, чтобы должным образом выместить гнев. – Это никогда не изменится.

– Я и не собираюсь это менять, – вздохнул Драко. Пробежавшись ладонью по волосам, он прислонился к двери. – Я просто…

– Просто что?

Драко не знал, что сказать. Люциус подошел к нему и, осторожно взяв его за подбородок затянутой в перчатку рукой, повернул лицо сына к себе.

– Я прожил намного дольше тебя, я знаю и понимаю гораздо больше. Я требую от тебя послушания так же, как ты будешь требовать от своих детей. Почему вдруг слушаться меня стало так трудно? Ты никогда не перечил мне прежде.

– Я и сейчас не перечу! – Драко высвободился и шагнул назад, наткнувшись на дверь. – Черт возьми, я был готов позволить тебе женить меня на неизвестной девчонке, подходящей под твой список качеств! Насколько послушнее я должен быть?

– Я бы ни за что не выбрал тебе жену, с которой вы не смогли бы сблизиться, – заверил его Люциус. – Браки по расчету необязательно неприятны. Мы с твоей матерью прекрасно ладим.

– А мы с Гарри – нет, – признал Драко. – Я знаю, это вызовет массу проблем, но…

Он снова замолчал. Люциус ждал, что он объяснит свое странное настроение, но в конце концов не выдержал.

– Если ты уже сейчас знаешь, что этот союз принесет нам всем проблемы, зачем все это?

Плечи Драко поникли, и он вздохнул, уставившись в потолок.

– Потому что все не так уж плохо. Да, мы часто спорим, и он ненавидит некоторые мои идеи, а иногда сам ведет себя ужасно глупо. Но, пап, я… когда он обнимает меня или просто смотрит на меня, все меняется… как будто…

Он не знал, что сказать. Не мог даже самому себе объяснить, что происходит между ним и Гарри. Как же объяснить это темному магу, который ценит верность крови превыше любви? Как описать нечто настолько эфемерное и одновременно жизненно необходимое?

– …как будто свет становится мягче, – негромко произнес Люциус.

Драко удивленно посмотрел на отца.

– Без них пища не имеет вкуса, а мир превращается в холодное и неуютное место, – вздохнул тот, глядя на дверь, словно мог разглядеть за ней Северуса. – Я знаю. Поверь мне, я знаю.

Он сел на край кровати, ослабил резинку на волосах и заговорил, осторожно подбирая слова.

– Когда Поттер войдет в нашу семью, ему придется подчиняться нашим правилам. Постарайся, чтобы маленький упрямец это понял.

– Гарри всегда был очень своенравным, – понурился Драко. – И ты ему не нравишься.

– Взаимно, – пробормотал Люциус. – Напомни ему, что любовь – это не вечная сладкая сказка. Это еще и умение поступаться собственными удобством и интересами ради нужд близких.

– Я знаю. Мне кажется, пока я больше шел на уступки, – Драко сел рядом с отцом, и его плечи снова поникли. Он так и не рассказал Люциусу о том, как Гарри избил его в подземельях, как насильно вторгся в разум, или как пригрозил ударить за «грязнокровку». – Он продолжает верить, что я храбрый, хороший, и вообще – не такой, какой я на самом деле. А когда я не оправдываю его ожиданий, ведет себя так, будто я его предал.

– Настоящий гриффиндорец, – заметил отец. – С другой стороны, я уверен, им несложно манипулировать.

– Иногда, – пожал плечами Драко. – У него подходящий темперамент.

– Хм… я бы не стал полагаться на темперамент гриффиндорцев. Они слишком непостоянны. Обжечься так же легко, как получить желаемое. И хотя влюбленным легче манипулировать, попытки управлять несдержанным гриффиндорцем могут обернуться против тебя.

Драко почему-то вспомнил слова Северуса о том, как отец, едва выжив в какой-то схватке, волновался только о том, как бы не осталось шрамов. Он хотел спросить, случилось ли это во время учебы в Хогвартсе, но тут из-за дверей донесся голос Северуса. Судя по резкому тону, тот пытался что-то втолковать Гарри. Нахмурившись, Драко потянулся к дверной ручке, но отец осторожно перехватил его руку. А потом наклонился к двери и прислушался, затаив дыхание. Драко сделал то же самое.

– …дети, – говорил Северус. – И тут ничего не поделаешь.

– Он что, о наших будущих детях?! – шепотом спросил Драко и нахмурился, когда Люциус тихонько на него шикнул.

– И даже не надейся, что тебе удастся это изменить, – продолжал Северус. Судя по звукам, он расхаживал взад-вперед. – Инфантильные, дерзкие, властолюбивые… а если ты будешь вести себя точно так же в ответ, то сделаешь только хуже. Если хочешь выжить в этой семье… и нечего делать такое лицо! Ты прекрасно знал, что, сочетавшись браком с Драко, станешь Малфоем, – тон Мастера зелий стал мягче. – Не говори, что это не приходило тебе в голову.

Они не услышали ответа Гарри, но следующая реплика Северуса все прояснила.

– Неужели ты всерьез рассчитывал, что Драко возьмет твою фамилию? Ты прекрасно знаешь, как они ценят свое наследие. Тебе повезло, что Люциус вообще согласился на этот брак. И, кстати, лучше тебе поскорее научиться его слушаться. Нечего ныть, он глава семьи.

Снова пауза – Гарри что-то ответил. Драко услышал лишь саркастичное хмыканье.

– Да, иногда он ведет себя, как маленький, но несмотря на это он блестящий манипулятор. Не стоит недооценивать его только потому, что однажды тебе удалось его переиграть. Вы встретились в пылу схватки, а Малфои по природе своей политиканы. Даже если он не сможет манипулировать тобой, то всеми вокруг тебя – легко. Осторожнее выбирай поле битвы, Поттер.

– Мой дорогой защитник, – пробормотал Люциус с ласковым весельем в глазах. В последнее время Драко часто видел похожий взгляд в зеркале. От Северуса можно было услышать только такие, вывернутые наизнанку похвалы. Драко мельком подумал – умеет ли крестный вообще хвалить кого-то, одновременно не отталкивая? В каком-то смысле эта черта делала его еще любимей.

– Гарри не станет менять фамилию, – прошептал он. – Это все, что осталось от его родителей. Не считая пары мелочей.

Люциус странно посмотрел на него, но потом пожал плечами:

– Что ж, это избавит нас от унизительной необходимости делить с ним родовое имя.

Поняв, что ничто не сможет переубедить отца, Драко не стал и пытаться. Они снова прислушались к происходящему в другой комнате, но оба – и Северус, и Гарри – заговорили тише и спокойнее. Возможно, Северус просто хорошо знал своих Малфоев и догадался, что они не упустят возможности подслушать. Драко нахмурился. Если Северус так спокойно позволяет себе нелицеприятные высказывания, зная, что они его слышат, то что же тогда он предпочитает скрывать от их ушей?

Лишившись возможности подслушать, Люциус потерял интерес к происходящему за дверью и повернулся к сыну.

– Раз уж мы заговорили об этом, то позволь спросить – почему Поттер? Я знаю, тебе пришлось нелегко в последнее время, но никогда бы не подумал, что стресс настолько пагубно повлияет на твой разум.

Без сомнения, это было лишь началом бесконечных вопросов, поддразниваний и недоумения по поводу того, как Драко угораздило выбрать именно Гарри Поттера. Драко не хотелось это выслушивать, но и отца он винить не мог. У него было лишь одно объяснение:

– Я люблю его.

Такой ответ Люциуса ничуть не впечатлил. Он лишь обреченно вздохнул, но больше ничего спрашивать не стал.

– Я не стану его провоцировать, но он тоже должен вести себя соответственно. Ты понимаешь?

– Да, отец, – кивнул Драко.

Присев на край кровати, он закрыл глаза и пробежался рукой по волосам. Вряд ли получится убедить Гарри перестать воспринимать в штыки отца и крестного. Требованиями или угрозами дела не решить. Может, попробовать как следует попросить, или даже всплакнуть? От одной мысли об этом Драко поморщился.

Ладно, это подождет. Свадьба наверняка еще нескоро. Если повезет, он успеет что-нибудь придумать.

***

Неделю спустя он стоял перед самыми важными персонами волшебного мира, перед толпой, привыкшей чуть что хвататься за палочки, и пытался скрыть нервозность, все еще не представляя, что делать. Авроры и Рыцари мерили друг друга и собравшуюся в особняке Диггори толпу настороженными взглядами, и, подозревая друг друга в недальновидности, старались предупредить малейшее нарушение безопасности, несмотря на десятки защитных чар, сетью опутывающих здание. Охраны во дворе толпилось не меньше, чем гостей.

Драко как никогда остро казалось, что весь мир пялится ему в спину. Большинство выживших чиновников Министерства заполонили расставленные до дальнего конца сада скамьи на стороне Гарри. Немногочисленные личные гости расселись в двух первых рядах: шеренга рыжеволосых, несколько человек в гриффиндорских мантиях и одинокая равенкловка, нанизывающая пробки на бечевку.

На стороне Драко, откинув капюшоны мантий, чтобы не выглядеть слишком зловеще, сидели темные маги. Некоторые явно чувствовали себя неуютно и не скрывали недовольства тем, что их инкогнито было раскрыто. Светлые таращились на своих знакомых и соседей, расположившихся на той половине, словно на чужаков, отделенных непреодолимой бездной.

Стоя под заснеженной ивой, Драко сунул руку Гарри в ладонь, и тот ободряюще ее сжал. Повязку с другой руки уже сняли, но несмотря на все усилия крестного Драко так и не мог сжать кулак полностью. В холодную и влажную погоду ладонь начинала ныть. Он знал, что вылечить руку полностью не удастся никогда, но по крайней мере мог держать палочку, и считал, что ему повезло.

– Да будет брак ваш благословен, и пусть каждый из вас обретет в нем поддержку и опору, – произнес Скримжер последнюю фразу обряда. Мерлин и Министерство поминались там, на вкус Драко, слишком часто, но светлым это должно понравиться. – Властью, данной мне Министерством, объявляю вас супругами.

Гарри наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Драко и получить хоть какое-то удовольствие от скучнейшей церемонии, но тот положил ладонь ему на щеку и ограничился целомудренным касанием губ. Для него и остальных темных магов настоящее бракосочетание было впереди.

– Драко? – прошептал сконфуженный Гарри. – Мы теперь женаты, все в порядке.

– Подожди до заката, – так же тихо ответил Драко. – Пожалуйста. Обещаю, ты не пожалеешь.

Гарри нахмурился, но послушался, хотя явно не понял, в чем дело.

Танцев не устраивали. Обстановка была слишком напряженной для традиционных свадебных развлечений. Темные и светлые маги держались группками в разных концах зала и общались только между собой. Гарри и Драко расположились в центре, чтобы было удобно беседовать и с теми и с другими, успокаивая скептиков, что Гарри не околдован, и заверяя, что Драко не собирается отрекаться от Тьмы.

Раздраженный постоянным вниманием, Гарри с натянутой улыбкой принимал поздравления многочисленных чиновников и выдающихся представителей британского волшебного сообщества. Казалось, каждый, от министра до последнего клерка из отдела находок, счёл необходимым удостоверить свое почтение и предложить помощь, «если вдруг понадобится».

Все это время Драко не отходил от Гарри ни на шаг, опасаясь нападения. Бледное солнце, едва проглядывающее из-за пелены облаков, клонилось к закату. Под омывающий их неумолчный гул разговоров Драко смотрел, как удлиняются тени, и чувствовал приближение долгожданной ночи, обещающей покой и защиту.

Вокруг толпились люди. Воздух становился все тяжелее. На него все время кто-нибудь пялился, в лучшем случае с нервозным подозрением. Конечно, подозрения лучше, чем проклятья, но под настороженными взглядами Драко начало казаться, что все его тело вот-вот скрутит нервная судорога. Он схватил Гарри за руку и потянул сквозь толпу к столику в углу, прочь от очередного доброжелателя.

Нарцисса заметила их первой. Взмахнув палочкой, она отодвинула пару стульев, ободряюще погладила севшего рядом Драко по плечу и убрала у него от лица растрепавшиеся пряди.

– Тебе давно стоило присесть, – негромко сказала она. – Ты выглядишь совсем изможденным.

– И чувствую себя так же, – Драко закрыл глаза и повернул голову, чтобы ей удобнее было поправлять ему волосы. – Мне не по себе в такой толпе. Побыстрее бы попасть в Серпентию.

– Нужно дождаться заката, – заметил сидящий по другую сторону круглого стола Люциус и мрачно посмотрел на Гарри, словно упрекая его в том, что он позволил Драко так измотаться. Но при взгляде на сына его лицо снова стало спокойным. – Сейчас даже там тебе не станет лучше. Подожди, пока взойдет луна.

– Но она уже появилась, – жалобно возразил Драко.

– Нужно подождать, когда останется только лунный свет, – объяснил отец. – Когда зажгутся свечи и костры. Тени, которых ты ждешь, еще не появились.

В центре их стола, как и на всех остальных, стояла незажженная свеча. Как только солнце скроется за горизонтом, свечи вспыхнут, и свадебный прием со всеми гостями и охраной переместится в место, выбранное родителями Драко, для настоящего бракосочетания. Пока же осветительные чары отгоняли наступающие сумерки.

– Но прежде чем вы сможете улизнуть, вам придется выдержать еще одну церемонию, – безжалостно напомнил Северус.

Все сидящие за столом неприязненно поглядели на него, и Нарцисса ободряюще потрепала сына по плечу.

– Но она будет короткой, не то что эта. А потом вы сможете ускользнуть…

– …в пределах защитных чар… – не преминул вставить Мастер зелий.

– …и побыть вдвоем, – неодобрительно покосившись на Снейпа, закончила Нарцисса.

Тот невозмутимо добавил:

– До утра. А потом вам придется изображать дипломатов – оценить ущерб в Хогсмиде, показаться нужным людям на глаза и доказать всем, что вы готовы служить делу мира. С утра пораньше.

Драко поморщился, и Гарри обнял его за плечи, словно пытаясь защитить.

– Сначала нужно очистить земли вокруг Хогсмида от остаточных заклятий. На это может уйти день или два. Драко тем временем сможет отдохнуть.

– Едва бракосочетание закончится, репортеры из «Пророка» будут у вас под дверью. Или прилипнут к окнам спальни, – предупредил Северус.

– Но ведь ваши эльфы вернулись? – спросил Гарри. – Разве они не смогут удержать репортеров на расстоянии?

Драко на мгновение перестал себя жалеть и поднял взгляд, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Люциус качает головой.

– Они одичали, – вздохнул глава рода Малфоев. – Да, они слушаются Нарциссу, но прежними станут еще не скоро. И не помогут против репортеров. Если, конечно, мы не хотим, чтобы тех разорвали в клочья… как бы соблазнительно это ни звучало.

Тяжело вздохнув, Гарри обмяк на стуле.

– Что ж, если придется, я сам разгоню всех любопытных.

Уткнувшись лбом в сгиб локтя, Драко протянул руку и, словно утопающий за соломинку, ухватился за ладонь Гарри. Если гриффиндорец сказал, что сделает что-то, то именно так он и поступит, если, конечно, Драко не удастся его отговорить. Сейчас ради возможности поспать еще денек Драко готов был смириться с всеобщим недовольством. Окруженный родными, он закрыл глаза, притворился, что всего остального мира не существует и задремал. Звуки приема превратились в неясное бормотание. Медленно тянулись минуты, скрашенные негромким разговором родителей и крестного.

Вдруг раздалось шипение, и запахло горячим воском. Оглядевшись, Драко увидел, как на столах одна за другой загораются свечи. Ярко засияли канделябры. Освещавшие зал огоньки «люмоса» исчезли, и единственным источником света стали пляшущие язычки пламени. Темные маги облегченно вздохнули.

Вокруг Драко сгустились тени, укрывая его уютным одеялом, пряча от последних солнечных лучей. Светлые маги, озираясь, сгрудились в другом конце зала, словно боялись увидеть крадущихся вдоль стен неведомых чудовищ.

Несколько мгновений Драко смотрел на крошечный, ровно горящий огонек свечи. Серебряная луна в окне каждой секундой сияла все ярче.

– Пора? – спросил он.

– Пора.

Люциус встал, Северус и Нарцисса поднялись следом. Драко вскочил, но слишком резко – голова закружилась, и он пошатнулся. Гарри быстро обнял его, помогая устоять на ногах. Драко улыбнулся и коснулся его руки.

– Все в порядке, – заверил он. – Я просто немного устал.

– Надеюсь, не слишком сильно, – прошептал Гарри, улыбнувшись. – Я многого жду от сегодняшней ночи.

– Я тоже, – Драко прильнул к нему. – Думаю, мы ждали достаточно.

Прохладная ладонь решительно легла на здоровое плечо Драко и потянула его назад.

– Придется подождать еще немного, – заявил Северус, увлекая крестника к выходу. – Не вынуждайте меня применять заклинания, чтобы защитить твою честь.

Увидев, что Гарри хочет что-то сказать, Драко поморщился, но, видимо, тот счел за лучшее промолчать. Под неумолимым взглядом Северуса они следом за родителями прошли в центр сада, за ряды скамеек, к той самой иве, под которой днем состоялась церемония. Люциус стер со ствола снег, открыв вырезанную руну.

– Berkana, – произнес он и исчез.

Нарцисса отправилась следующей. Драко не смог устоять перед искушением и оглянулся. Позади них собрались темные маги, по привычке поднявшие капюшоны, а поодаль, переговариваясь приглушенными голосами и опасливо приближаясь к дереву, толпились светлые – такие же настороженные ночью, как темные маги днем.

***

Активировав руну, Драко оказался в густой роще, окружающей небольшой пруд. Он поежился и, как только появился Гарри, шагнул ближе к гриффиндорцу. Воздух льнул к коже – теплый и влажный, несмотря на зиму.

– Что это за место? – шепотом спросил Гарри. – Оно как будто обволакивает.

– Один из наших богов использовал этот пруд для своих путешествий в другие миры, – объяснил Драко, поднимая капюшон гриффиндорца. – Кажется, это был змеиный дух.

– Но откуда… – позади начали появляться люди, и Гарри заговорил тише. – …откуда здесь столько магии? Они ведь исчезли сотни лет назад! Чары давно должны были рассеяться!

Драко грустно улыбнулся ему:

– Теперь ты понимаешь, какими могущественными они были?

Сжав руку Гарри, он повел его по тропе. Светлячки вспыхивали при их приближении, сверчки отпрыгивали с дороги. Низко висящие ветки задевали капюшоны, и можно было разглядеть сверкающие на небе звезды. В свете луны и «люмосов» темная тропа походила на трепещущее смешение света и теней.

У пруда они остановились. По воде от остаточной магии бежала бесконечная рябь, с поверхности поднимался легкий туман, свивающийся тысячами струй у их ног. Как и раньше, гости разделились на две группы: светлые встали на стороне Гарри, темные – на стороне Драко. Но в отличие от предыдущей церемонии, теперь темные маги стояли гордо выпрямившись, капюшоны обрамляли их лица. Они хорошо знали и этот пруд, и окружающую его рощу. Много веков назад они принесли клятву верности обитавшему здесь богу и после его ухода еще много веков встречались здесь. Пока тесные группки светлых настороженно вглядывались в черноту леса, темные расслабились и принялись ждать.

– Мы стоим у пруда Арвирагус, – заговорил Люциус, внимательно следя за малейшим движением в толпе, – Это место хранит важное наследие нашего народа. Здесь пролегала тропа древних богов между мирами, здесь умерла наша былая религия и родилась наша новая вера. Подходящее место для завершения одной эры и начала следующей.

Темные маги часто женятся совсем юными, вынужденные связывать себя узами брака, чтобы получить защиту на случай потери родных. Обменяться клятвами в священном месте удается лишь счастливчикам, но и это в последнее время делается наспех. Поскольку этот союз так важен, впервые за много лет мы рискнули провести настоящую церемонию бракосочетания.

Светлые дружно вздохнули, и Драко улыбнулся. Те привыкли к долгим и нудным торжествам, к политическим спектаклям, когда министр часами вещает о Мерлине, истории и надеждах на будущее. Краткость этой свадьбы будет для них сюрпризом.

– Драко Малфой, – Люциус повернулся к сыну, – Мастер зелий, брат Рыцарей Вальпургии и наследник династии Малфоев, согласен ли ты подтвердить свою верность Моргане и Мордреду, нашим искусствам и нашей вере, и заключить брак с Гарри Поттером перед лицом наших богов?

Церемония приостановилась, а ошеломленный Драко замер. Мастер зелий? Только Северус мог счесть его ученичество завершенным, даже Люциус не мог на это повлиять. Вопреки протоколу, не удержавшись, Драко обернулся и нашел взглядом наставника, стоявшего справа от матери. Тот кивнул.

Нет, уже не наставника. Теперь он стал просто Северусом, кем был до того, как Драко исполнилось семь. Юноша моргнул. Больше не нужно было ждать одобрения или поправок наставника. Нежданная свобода не только сняла воображаемый груз с плеч Драко, но и словно убрала страховочную сеть у него из-под ног.

– Да, – выдохнул юноша, заставив себя говорить.

Словно не заметив неожиданной паузы, Люциус повернулся к Гарри, и его голос зазвучал напряженно.

– Гарри Джеймс Поттер, победитель Волдеморта, Мальчик-который-выжил и наследник Поттеров, ты пришел к нам с другой стороны заката. Согласен ли ты отречься от наследия Мерлина, принять Тьму и заключить брак с Драко Малфоем?

– Да, – ответил Гарри.

Из кармана мантии Люциус вытащил небольшой нож. Драко узнал его – он видел этот нож у наставника… у Северуса в лаборатории. Им они вскрывали птиц и обрезали нежные лепестки цветов. Надежный инструмент – на все случаи жизни – и острый, как бритва.

– Возьмитесь за лезвие.

Хотя Гарри и говорили, что нужно будет сделать во время этой церемонии, Драко взялся за лезвие первым. Его воспоминания о таких свадьбах поблекли от времени, но сам ритуал был у него в крови. Негромко зашипев, он дернул руку вниз, располосовав ладонь – кровь потекла по металлу и закапала на влажную землю.

Настороженно посмотрев на нож, Гарри решительно стиснул его. Протянул окровавленную ладонь Драко, поморщился и улыбнулся, когда тот ее сжал. Кровь просочилась между их переплетенных пальцев.

– Отныне у вас общие горе и радость, – произнес Люциус. – Теперь один навсегда часть другого, без начала или конца. Брак заключен.

Все еще сжимая руку Гарри, Драко шагнул к нему и сполна насладился долгожданным поцелуем. Он прижался к Гарри всем телом, закрыл глаза и ему показалось, что он чувствует мощь, притаившуюся в Мальчике-который-выжил – надежный щит между ним и остальным миром.

Может, поцелуй дал понять присутствующим, что это не просто политический союз. Может, виной тому были поздний час и тепло волшебного леса. Может, все просто были голодны, потому что раньше ни у кого не было аппетита. Как бы там ни было, когда все вышли из рощи и увидели ломящиеся от волшебных яств столы, то обрадовано вздохнули. Высокие костры освещали поляну, а места, куда не доходил их свет, озаряла полная луна.

Хотя угощение выглядело очень аппетитно, Драко удивился, увидев его. Обычно из соображений безопасности свадьбы темных магов заканчивались быстро: после короткого обряда все расходились по домам. Юноша недоуменно взглянул на отца. Тот пожал плечами и объяснил:

– Я подумал, что небольшая уступка их обычаям не помешает. И мама хотела отпраздновать твою свадьбу как следует.

Видимо, это подразумевало и музыку, потому что из толпы вдруг раздались знакомые всем темным магам звуки праздничной песни. Хорошо, что большинство гостей не понимало древний язык. Песня «Swa signe eower lagu an promises secgan deorc oe ded, an couren bi oe heorth аnk an hyden bineoq an eower bed» звучала красиво, но смысл обидел бы половину присутствующих.

– Нам обязательно здесь оставаться? – лукаво спросил Гарри.

– Если вам удастся ускользнуть незаметно, то нет, – Нарцисса крепко обняла Драко и улыбнулась. – Пруд надежно защищен, там вы будете в безопасности. А завтра утром сможете незаметно пробраться обратно к Диггори.

– Провести ночь на земле? – удивился Гарри.

– Такова традиция. Вам будет удобно, – улыбнулась Нарцисса и легонько подтолкнула их к тропе. – Ступайте, пока вас снова не начали поздравлять.

Услышав это предупреждение, Гарри, собиравшийся что-то сказать, передумал. По-прежнему держась за руки, они ускользнули в лес, миновали пару стоящих на страже Рыцарей и, снова оказавшись у пруда, огляделись в поисках подходящего места.

Найдя опушку, где землю устилала мягкая трава, Драко заколдовал близлежащие растения – кусты разрослись гуще и выше, травы и ветви деревьев переплелись, образовав густую завесу. Получилась беседка, достаточно большая, чтобы защитить их от любопытных глаз. Гарри снял мантию и расстелил ее на земле, а Драко закрыл вход.

– Она была права, – заметил Гарри. – Здесь действительно удобно.

Драко сел рядом с ним и расстегнул застежку мантии, позволив ей соскользнуть вниз. Но коснувшись воротника рубашки, понял, что не сможет расстегнуть его – порез на руке слишком саднил. Казалось бессмысленным и беспечным оставлять его незалеченным, но он был неглубоким, а исцелять такие раны магией считалось дурной приметой.

Драко попробовал снова, но Гарри мягко отвел его руку, сам расстегнул пуговицы и снял рубашку, скользнув ладонями по плечам и рукам. Не зная, что делать, Драко сидел неподвижно. Все, что Гарри делал, было чудесно. Закончив раздевать Драко, он осторожно, стараясь не задеть порезанную ладонь, положил руку ему на грудь. Драко послушно лег на землю, Гарри лег рядом. Драко пробормотал:

– Гарри, я… я не знаю… я никогда…

– Я не забыл, – успокоил его тот. Развязав ленту у него в волосах, он пропустил шелковистые пряди между пальцев. – Не бойся.

– Я не боюсь, – торопливо сказал Драко.

Он приподнялся на локте, Гарри подался назад, и они посмотрели друг на друга. Они знали, что им нужно поговорить о множестве вещей – о неуправляемой легилименции и ярости Гарри, об ожиданиях родных Драко, о Министерстве, о неизбежных последствиях войны и смерти Волдеморта – но сейчас, когда они остались, наконец, наедине, все это могло подождать.

– Я люблю тебя, – прошептал Драко. Странно, с каждым разом говорить это становилось все легче.

– И я люблю тебя.

Больше в эту ночь они не разговаривали.


	28. Луна все так же неспешно плывет

У дальнего пирса выстроились маггловские корабли. Над изломанной линией темных скал сновали в фонтанах брызг крикливые чайки. Едва заметная тропа, начинавшаяся у зачарованного против магглов знака «Опасно – не входить!», вела вдоль каменистого берега. У самой воды она вдруг резко свернула направо, и Драко с Гарри оказались на пирсе 39/2. Немногочисленные пассажиры медленно шли по неровному, заляпанному птичьим пометом пирсу к сходням, ведущим на древний галеон.

– Он похож на корабль-призрак, – прошептал Гарри.

Драко задумчиво нахмурился. Потрепанные, ветхие паруса лениво колыхались на ветру. Когда пассажиры ступили на борт, мягко качавшийся на волнах корабль слегка накренился. Усеянный звездами флаг на мачте казался немного неуместным, но просто потому что был не маггловским и не британским.

– Призраки не могут управлять кораблями, – сказал он. – Или это очередная маггловская сказка?

Гарри улыбнулся и посмотрел на небо.

– Наверное. Дома расскажу.

На пирсе осталось всего несколько человек, Пэнси – последняя – стояла в стороне от всех. Она спрятала руки в клобкопуховой муфте и оглянулась, а заметив юношей, помахала им и пошла навстречу.

– Я боялась, что ты не придешь, – сказала она Драко и крепко обняла его, а Гарри лишь коротко кивнула.

– Прости. Еле ускользнули из Министерства, – ответил Драко.

Девушка кивнула и чуть отстранилась, но не выпустила его из объятий. Драко и сам не хотел ее отпускать. Возможно, они видятся в последний раз.

Темные маги покидали Великобританию.

Не все из них, и о большинстве отъезжающих никто прежде не слышал. Драко сам не знал очень многих, поднявшихся на корабль. Затаившиеся давным-давно семьи прервали свое добровольное изгнание только чтобы уплыть подальше. Путешествие на таком корабле стоило дорого и длилось несколько недель, но было более безопасно, чем министерские портключи, и гораздо менее утомительно, чем полеты.

– Драко, – тихо сказала Пэнси, – ты уверен, что хочешь остаться?

– Пэнси… – вздохнул тот. Они уже не раз обсуждали это, и Драко не стал заново повторять свои доводы.

– Твой дом сгорел, они знают, кто ты, – торопливо заговорила девушка. – Наших остается совсем немного. Тебя здесь ничего не держит.

– Пэнси.

Она замолчала и укоризненно посмотрела на него. Драко знал, что будет скучать по этому ее взгляду.

– Глупый, безрассудный Малфой, – грустно пробормотала она.

– Не такой уж и безрассудный.

Драко достал из кармана медную фигурку виверны, размером не больше ладони. Распахнутые крылья блеснули на солнце. Пэнси взяла ее и улыбнулась.

– Портключ? – спросила она.

– Да. Если дела здесь пойдут совсем плохо, ты будешь нашей последней надеждой на спасение, – он пожал плечами так небрежно, словно не вверял сейчас их жизни в ее руки. – Держи ее в каком-нибудь просторном месте.

Поняв, что он старается успокоить ее, девушка улыбнулась и хотела что-то сказать, но неожиданно паруса галеона с резким хлопком развернулись. Корабль рванулся вперед, словно ему не терпелось отправиться в путь, якорная цепь туго натянулась. Пэнси удивленно вскрикнула.

– Мне пора бежать, – сказала она, засовывая виверну в карман. – Драко, книга, что я дала тебе…

– Я буду писать, обещаю, – подхватил он. – И ты тоже пиши.

– Обязательно. Расскажу вам все про Гринсет, – она обняла его и закрыла глаза. – Я сберегу статуэтку.

– Я знаю, – он отстранился. – Ты уверена, что у тебя все будет хорошо?

Девушка кивнула.

– Это же не мы остаемся здесь совсем одни. Там, куда мы едем, уже есть семьи, готовые принять нас. У нас все будет в порядке.

– Передай Теду, что я велел как следует за тобой присматривать, – наказал Драко.

– Обязательно.

Девушка отошла и холодно улыбнулась Гарри.

– Если ты причинишь ему боль, я узнаю.

Гарри растерялся, пытаясь придумать ответ, но когда нужные слова нашлись, Пэнси уже была на сходнях. Едва она оказалась на палубе, сходни исчезли, а якорь поднялся. Стоящий на корме капитан открыл мешок и выпустил попутный ветер, мгновенно наполнивший паруса. Корабль скользнул прочь, и тут у фальшборта появились Пэнси, Тед и Кайтель – Драко не сразу узнал его. Друзья помахали ему, и уже через несколько мгновений судно оказалось слишком далеко, чтобы их можно было разглядеть. Но Драко все равно смотрел вслед, пока галеон не превратился в едва заметную точку на горизонте.

– Аппарируй меня домой, – тихо сказал он.

Гарри не мог понять, как Драко терпит двойную аппарацию, но за несколько прошедших после их свадьбы недель обнаружил, что тот пальцем не шевельнет, если кто-нибудь может сделать что-то за него. Он не знал, был ли Драко обыкновенным лентяем или просто устал от бесконечных сражений.

– Ты и в самом деле ужасно избалованный, – добродушно пробормотал он и обнял Драко сзади. – Ты так и будешь заставлять меня делать все за тебя?

– Всегда, – ответил тот. – Я тебе доверяю.

Через мгновение они очутились на лужайке перед двухэтажным домом с узкими окнами, похожим на маленькую крепость. Может, выглядел он не слишком гостеприимно, но был надежным и хорошо вписывался в пейзаж. В покрывающем стены густом плюще виднелись лиловые цветы, а плакучие ивы вокруг вызывали ощущение странной незыблемости, особенно острое оттого, что все зеленело не по сезону. Как во всех колдовских садах.

Пока они не отстроят имение, этот коттедж будет их домом. Он был удобным и достаточно представительным для Малфоев, но Драко скучал по своей спальне, по отцовской библиотеке и лаборатории матери. Он надеялся, что в новом имении они будут чувствовать себя как дома, но до той поры еще нужно дожить.

После свадьбы им с Гарри целую неделю пришлось изображать послов доброй воли, посещать вместе с министром руины и места сражений, помогать привести все в порядок – по крайней мере, пока вокруг сновали фотографы из «Пророка». У Драко был такой потрепанный и изможденный вид, что никто не стал возражать, когда Гарри забрал его домой, хотя было ли это из-за того что он темный маг или им действительно стало его жаль, Драко не знал. Главное, что все поверили, будто его апатия – результат ранений и жуткой усталости.

Он подозревал, что Гарри догадывается, как мало на самом деле волнует его судьба Хогсмида, Хогвартса и других разрушенных войной мест. Пострадавшие от огня улицы нисколько его не интересовали. Разбитые великанами и выщербленные когтями оборотней дороги не впечатляли. Разруха не повергала в шок и ужас.

Его собственный дом уже много месяцев лежал в руинах. Когда другие спасались бегством от армии Волдеморта, Драко остался и боролся. Пусть против воли, но остался все равно: проливал кровь, убивал и даже помог Гарри одолеть Волдеморта. И пусть светлые болтают о его безразличии, наглости и усталости. «Высокомерный трусливый Малфой, воюет только когда ему это выгодно». По крайней мере, он был готов воевать! Министерство пало, а Хогвартс выстоял – и Драко прекрасно знал, что этот факт не остался незамеченным. Высокомерный и трусливый он или нет, но благодаря победе темных магов светлые теперь им обязаны. Теперь даже заключение отца в Азкабане не имеет значения.

– Гарри, – нерешительно начал Драко. – Насчет отца… – и замялся, не зная, как сказать.

– Он был в доме? – задумчиво спросил Гарри. – Я знаю, мы почти не выходили из спальни, но время от времени я слышал его голос, его и Снейпа.

– Мама тоже здесь, – кивнул Драко.

Нарцисса редко повышала голос. Ее присутствие выдавали пряные запахи и изредка доносившийся из лаборатории грохот взрывов. Если где-то раздавался стук трости Люциуса или сердитый окрик Снейпа, можно было не сомневаться, что Нарцисса рядом. Но взрослые оставили новобрачных в покое, позволяя им самим отвечать на приглашения на многочисленные мероприятия, весь смысл которых заключался в возможности попозировать перед прессой.

– Они позволили нам побыть наедине, – продолжал Гарри. – Или просто так получилось, что мы с ними не пересекались?

– И то, и другое, – ответил Драко. – Они устроили показательный визит доброй воли Рыцарей Вальпургии к аврорам. Просто мы с тобой туда не попали.

– Ясно.

Драко повернулся в кольце рук Гарри и убрал челку у него от глаз.

– Ты по-прежнему Гарри Поттер, – сказал он. – Но теперь ты еще и Малфой. Я знаю, что ты не любишь моего отца и Северуса, но я обещаю, они не причинят тебе вреда. Нам всем нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть друг к другу.

– Сомневаюсь, что такое вообще возможно, – нахмурился Гарри. Драко озабоченно прикусил губу, и гриффиндорец вздохнул: – Послушай, не могу обещать, что мы будем прекрасно ладить, но я постараюсь не начинать ссоры.

– Просто… пожалуйста, постарайся не огрызаться на них, – попросил Драко. – Я не… я не выдержу, если придется выбирать между тобой и семьей. Отец сказал, что не станет придираться к тебе, но я знаю, что вы все равно сцепитесь.

– Да уж, ему я не смогу пригрозить, что ударю его, если он назовет кого-нибудь грязнокровкой, – пробормотал Гарри.

Драко замер. Гарри поморщился и немного отстранился. Взяв лицо Драко в ладони, он погладил нежную кожу под глазом, где совсем недавно красовался поставленный им синяк.

– Прости, – пробормотал он. – Я ненавижу это слово, но… прости, я никогда больше не ударю тебя, клянусь.

Драко было трудно по-настоящему поверить этому обещанию. Он не стал напоминать, что Гарри ударил его не только за глупое слово, но и за попытку им манипулировать. Сейчас не стоило вспоминать тот случай. Если повезет, Гарри не заметит, как Драко осторожно начнет направлять его в его дальнейших действиях. Разумеется, это будет исключительно в интересах самого Гарри. К тому же у него три превосходных учителя, которые постоянно и с переменным успехом манипулируют друг другом, а Гарри далеко не так проницателен, как родители или крестный.

Войдя в дом, Драко услышал доносящиеся из гостиной голоса. Он снял мантию с капюшоном, которую надевал всякий раз, выходя из дома, и оставил ее на кресле в холле. Эльфы потом уберут ее.

– Драко, Гарри, – окликнула их Нарцисса. – Куда вы сбежали сегодня? Я не знала, что вас вызвали на очередную встречу.

– Нас не вызывали, – отозвался Драко. – Мы провожали Пэнси. Я отдал ей виверну.

Он собрался с духом и вошел в комнату. Гарри за ним. Люциус читал в кресле у камина, Северус и Нарцисса сидели друг напротив друга за столом, заставленным разнообразными емкостями. Люциус захлопнул книгу, и Драко увидел, что он читал свой дневник.

– Если не ошибаюсь, это был последний корабль, – заметил глава семьи. – Полагаю, все прошло благополучно?

Драко кивнул.

– Если вы знали, то почему не пошли их проводить? – спросил Гарри.

С тоской задумавшись, удастся ли ему когда-нибудь научить Гарри хорошим манерам, Драко поморщился, надеясь, что отец не обиделся. Он был уверен, что Гарри не имел в виду ничего плохого, но предпочел бы, чтобы тот сказал это как-нибудь иначе. Например: «Да, и мне жаль, что вы не смогли нас сопровождать». Или: «Простите, я думал, вы знаете». С главой семьи нельзя разговаривать в подобном тоне.

В комнате воцарилась тишина. Гарри выпрямился. Судя по его озадаченному лицу, он понял, что совершил оплошность, но не знал, какую именно. Люциус помедлил, прежде чем ответить.

– Я решил, что нам с Драко лучше не посещать одни и те же мероприятия. Особенно те, где присутствуешь и ты, – наконец сказал он.

Гарри напрягся, но промолчал, давая Люциусу возможность объясниться. Только сжатые кулаки выдавали его гнев.

– Двое Малфоев и Мальчик-который-выжил, – продолжал Люциус, – крайне соблазнительная цель для любого, кто хочет, чтобы хрупкая попытка примирения потерпела крах. Мне хотелось бы посоветовать вам двоим тоже не появляться вместе на людях, но как раз вам нужно продемонстрировать, что вы вместе во всем. Ваш союз ни в коем случае не должен выглядеть непрочным. – Когда стало ясно, что Гарри не собирается оспаривать его слова, Люциус откинулся в кресле.

– И потом, я провожал первый корабль на Роанок, – добавил он.

– Роанок? – переспросил Гарри. – Это страна?

– Это старейший колдовской город, – ответил Драко. – Большинство темных магов наверняка осядут там, но дальше по побережью есть еще одно поселение – Гринсет. Наши будут в безопасности в любом из них.

– А сколько темных магов осталось здесь? – полюбопытствовал Гарри.

– Не так уж много, – ответил Северус. Он вытряхнул из бутылки на расстеленный перед ним кусок ткани какие-то листья и принялся их сортировать. – Нас с самого начала было мало. Впрочем, мы и прежде вряд ли пережили бы бой с изменниками крови, так что нам повезло, что мы смогли убраться живыми.

– Оптимист, – саркастично пробормотала Нарцисса.

– Если ты думаешь, что нам меньше чем с сотней бойцов удалось бы одолеть Министерство, то я с удовольствием послушаю твою стратегию, – парировал Северус.

– Я уверена, у тебя найдутся идеи получше, потому что чужие тебе никогда не нравились.

– Да, чертовски трудно быть единственным здравомыслящим человеком в доме.

– Здравомыслящие люди должны знать, когда следует слушать тех, кому они в подметки не годятся, – хмыкнула Нарцисса.

– Для начала было бы неплохо, чтобы те, кому я в подметки не гожусь, доказали свое надо мной превосходство, – фыркнул Мастер зелий. – Не припоминаю, когда такое случалось.

Нарцисса мрачно прищурилась и выпрямилась. Северус тоже. Драко потянулся за палочкой, на случай, если понадобится защитное заклинание. Люциус вздохнул и посмотрел на спорщиков, похожих сейчас на готовых сцепиться кошек.

– Цисси, Сев, если вы намерены драться, то ступайте на улицу. Один дом мы уже спалили.

– Ах, так! – фыркнула Нарцисса. – В таком случае я пойду сажать белладонну. Хоть один из нас должен делать что-то полезное!

– О да, – протянул Северус. – У нас катастрофическая нехватка белладонны.

Драко едва сдержал смех. Белладонной в том или ином виде было заполнено большинство расставленных на столе сосудов. Но Нарцисса была не виновата, что пройтись по лавкам Ноктюрн-аллеи пока не было возможности.

– Значит, я посажу молочай, – огрызнулась она.

Драко непроизвольно поморщился. Молочай приманивал драконов, и юноша не сомневался, что Люциус уже все узнал о нападении этих тварей на Хогвартс. Увидев, что Гарри собирается что-то сказать, он быстро сжал его запястье и слегка покачал головой, зная, что сейчас лучше не привлекать внимание родителей.

Едва Нарцисса, сердито фыркнув, умчалась, Северус взял со стола бутылочку и поднялся.

– Прошу меня извинить, – невозмутимо сказал он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. – Мне нужно разбросать в ее саду семена пустоплета, а потом на пару часов затаиться, – и удалился.

Как только он ушел, Драко отпустил запястье Гарри. Тот ошеломленно уставился вслед Мастеру зелий.

– Ух ты, – выдохнул он. – У Уизли все по-другому.

– Извините их, – вздохнул Люциус. Он закрыл глаза и потер виски, словно пытаясь прогнать головную боль. – Они неплохо ладят, но каждый из них терпеть не может, когда последнее слово остается за другим. Так что пока они заперты в четырех стенах, тишины и покоя не ждите.

– Но… – Гарри помедлил, а когда заговорил, стало очевидно, что он осторожно подбирает слова, явно опасаясь сказать что-нибудь не то. – Вы же глава семьи. Разве вы не можете просто велеть им прекратить скандалить?

Люциус немного удивленно взглянул на него, а когда понял, что Гарри говорит серьезно, мрачно хмыкнул.

– Приказать прекратить этим двоим? Я могу справиться с ними поодиночке, но с обоими сразу? – он покачал головой. – Пусть лучше изливают яд друг на друга. И потом, в целом они вполне управляемы.

– Неужели? – недоуменно моргнул Гарри.

– Мама ушла, только когда отец сказал, что они могут спорить сколько угодно, но не здесь. А Северус – когда стало ясно, что отец не собирается его останавливать, – объяснил Драко.

– О…

Гарри взглянул на Люциуса. Он ничего не сказал, но выражение его лица было достаточно красноречивым: ради Драко он подчинится некоторым правилам, но не стоит надеяться, что он станет спрашивать на все разрешения.

Люциус в свою очередь посмотрел на Мальчика-который-выжил так же, как когда-то в кабинете Дамблдора, когда тот нарушил его планы и уничтожил дневник Риддла. Теперь тот мальчик стал Малфоем, членом семьи, пусть и не по фамилии. Какая-то часть сознания Люциуса до сих пор не могла с этим смириться, возмущалась, что тот спокойно сидит рядом, требовала отмщения за каждую неудавшуюся интригу. Но другая часть помнила, как Гарри встал на защиту Драко перед Министерством.

– Как я понимаю, ты какое-то время изучал темную магию, – полувопросительно заметил Люциус.

Озадаченный переменой темы, Гарри кивнул.

– Я думаю, тебе стоит продолжить обучение. Выпускные экзамены все равно будут еще нескоро – Хогвартс придется отстраивать заново, так что у тебя будет время попрактиковаться, – он немного наклонил голову, не уверенный, как Гарри воспримет его следующее замечание: – И тебе не стоит становиться аврором.

– Что?! – возмущенно воскликнул Гарри. – Я столько лет к этому стремился! И разве это не часть договора: Драко становится Рыцарем, а я – аврором?!

– Кое-кто в Министерстве наверняка так все и понял, но в письменном соглашении ничего подобного нет, – покачал головой Люциус. – И потом, ты Малфой – неважно, взял ты нашу фамилию или нет. У тебя будут более важные обязанности, чем гоняться за беглыми Пожирателями.

– Например?

– Например, быть посредником между темными и светлыми магами, – ответил Люциус. – Они нервничают, даже просто находясь в одной комнате с нами. А если они смогут говорить не со мной, а с тобой, договориться будет намного проще.

– И я буду отчитываться перед вами? – с негодованием выпрямился Гарри, возмущенный уверенностью Люциуса в том, что он согласится.

– Ты будешь отвечать перед сообществом темных магов, – поправил его Люциус. – Как и я.

Гарри с подозрением прищурился.

– Что именно от меня потребуется?

– В основном то же, что ты делаешь сейчас. Встречаться с людьми, договариваться, но теперь придерживаясь более четкой позиции. Будешь участвовать в разработке новых законов и следить за их исполнением.

– Ты будешь очень влиятельным, – мягко заметил Драко.

– Власть меня не волнует, – пожал плечами Гарри.

– Но тебя волнует справедливость, – заметил Люциус. – Видя, как ее попирают, ты стараешься это исправить, несмотря ни на что. Продолжай так поступать, и ты сможешь действительно изменить мир к лучшему.

Гарри задумался. Драко взглянул на отца. Тот едва заметно кивнул ему, побуждая сказать что-нибудь, что сможет заставить Гарри согласиться. Драко ничего не приходило в голову, но, наконец, он нашелся:

– Лучше это будешь ты, чем тот, кто совсем не понимает темных магов, – он подался вперед и коснулся колена Гарри. – Я не знаю, кому еще согласятся доверять обе стороны. Но нужно действовать быстро, иначе появится кто-нибудь еще и начнет диктовать всем свои правила.

Ненадолго задумавшись, Гарри посмотрел на Малфоев и спросил:

– Почему я? Хватит пытаться мной манипулировать. Просто скажите правду.

Люциус поджал губы, а Драко, расстроенный тем, что их уловку раскрыли, откинулся на спинку кресла.

– Потому что ты приложишь все силы, чтобы договор между темными и светлыми магами сработал, хотя бы ради Драко, – ответил Люциус. – Я нисколько не сомневаюсь, что ты без колебаний выскажешь свое мнение мне в лицо, если сочтешь меня неправым, но я также знаю, что ты не позволишь Министерству управлять тобой. Вот почему. Ты сделаешь это или нет? – на мгновенье он пожалел, что не может прибегнуть к Империусу.

К их удивлению, Гарри улыбнулся.

– Конечно, Люциус. Достаточно было просто попросить.

Люциус тихо зашипел и сжал подлокотники кресла. Уверенный, что им сейчас лучше убраться подальше, Драко схватил Гарри за руку и, не спрашивая разрешения, вскочил.

– Что ж, мы, пожалуй, пойдем, – сказал он, поспешно отступая к двери. – Полетаем немного. Или много. Не ждите нас.

– Рад, что мы договорились, сэр, – Гарри уже в дверях оглянулся на Люциуса.

– Драко, чтобы я не видел тебя и твоего несносного мужа по крайней мере до заката! – крикнул им вслед Люциус.

– Замечательно, – буркнул Драко, поднимаясь в спальню. Смех Гарри ничуть не улучшил ему настроения. – Представляю, как весело будет за ужином. Жду не дождусь.

– Может, устроим едовое побоище? – задорно предложил Гарри, но Драко не разделял его энтузиазма. – Я бы с удовольствием посмотрел, как твои предки швыряются друг в друга едой.

Драко не стал говорить, что уже видел такое однажды, когда был маленьким. Родителей оправдывало только то, что они были совершенно не в себе от его непрекращающегося плача. Летающая в воздухе еда так поразила малыша Драко, что он замолчал, и всем полегчало.

– Смотри, как бы они из тебя ужин не приготовили, – сказал он. Взяв метлы, стоящие в углу возле кровати, он вручил Гарри его Молнию.

Тот нахмурился.

– Они ведь не посмеют?

– Не надо недооценивать отца, – предупредил его Драко. – Или Северуса. Или маму.

– А тебя? – Гарри подошел сзади и потерся носом о шею Драко. – Тебя можно недооценивать? Ты же не станешь меня есть?

Драко улыбнулся и наклонил голову.

– Хм… даже не знаю. Мне нравится, какой ты на вкус.

– Только не слишком кусайся…

– Ты теперь мой, – заявил Драко. – И я буду делать с тобой все, что захочу.

– Я могу сказать то же самое, – Гарри обнял Драко сзади и крепко прижал к себе. – Кто сказал, что за тобой последнее слово?

– Я Малфой, – Драко повернул голову и поцеловал его. – А мы всегда получаем то, что хотим.

– Ты забываешь, что я теперь тоже Малфой.

– Именно. И ты получил меня.

Гарри улыбнулся и отпустил его.

– Ну, куда полетим? У нас полдня свободных.

– И полночи, – добавил Драко. – Я хочу показать тебе, как здорово летать по ночам.

– Но никакого воровства и никаких развлечений с магглами, – уточнил Гарри, вспомнив их давний разговор.

– Ты будешь развлекаться только со мной, – заявил Драко, проигнорировав слова о воровстве. Он вылетел в окно и устремился прочь. Гарри поспешил следом.

Оставив дом далеко позади, они летели над маггловскими дорогами и городками, достаточно высоко, чтобы случайные наблюдатели приняли их за пару птиц. Гарри начал рассказывать, зачем нужны телевизионные антенны и спутниковые тарелки, пытаясь доказать упрямому Драко, что «грязным магглам» удалось запустить аппараты в космос. Он нисколько не удивился, когда тот наотрез отказался поверить, что магглы высадились на Луне.

Немного устав, они спустились ниже и, задевая подошвами верхушки трав, затеяли игру в догонялки. Настигнув наконец Драко, Гарри схватил его, и они вместе повалились на траву. Немного побарахтавшись и посопротивлявшись для вида, Драко расслабился и позволил гриффиндорцу прижать его запястья к земле.

– Попался, – довольно заявил запыхавшийся Гарри. – На этом древнем помеле ты увертливей, чем чертов снитч.

– Ты собираешься этот снитч отпустить? – поерзал Драко.

– Ни за что, – Гарри отпустил одну руку и коснулся его волос. – Никогда.

***

Позже, когда еще не скинувший даже ботинок Гарри уже почти закончил его раздевать, Драко подумал, что заниматься любовью на поле не так уж и плохо. Может, светлые во времена Мерлина не были такими уж идиотами. Но темные маги все равно умнее – они предпочитают мягкую траву жесткой бугристой земле.

Когда они оделись, Драко наотрез отказался не то чтобы ужинать в одном из ресторанчиков расположенного неподалеку маггловского городка, а даже просто идти туда. Чтобы купить что-нибудь перекусить, Гарри пришлось прошагать туда и обратно полмили. Драко с болезненным любопытством смотрел, как тот раскладывает перед ним сандвичи и печенье.

– А это еще что? – спросил он, взял красно-белый цилиндрик и потряс, пытаясь по звуку определить, что внутри. Банка была очень холодной.

– Это газировка. Ее пьют. – Гарри открыл свою и едва сдержал смех, когда Драко испугано, словно ядовитую змею, бросил ту, что держал в руках. – На, возьми мою. Просто попробуй.

Драко заглянул внутрь, медленно поднес банку ко рту и пригубил напиток. Острый вкус удивил его, он сделал еще глоток и снисходительно признал:

– Неплохо.

Гарри поднял газировку, которую уронил Драко, и открыл. Из отверстия хлынула пена.

– Что это?! – воскликнул Драко.

– Так бывает, если встряхнуть, – ухмыльнулся Гарри.

Когда они поели, Драко взмахом палочки убрал мусор, словно избавляясь от улик. Но он запомнил название напитка – на всякий случай, чтобы как-нибудь попросить Гарри принести еще.

После заката они снова поднялись в небо. В сгущающихся сумерках Драко взмыл так же высоко, как и несколько месяцев назад, когда спасался бегством от вызванного Волдемортом бурана. Его полные страха и боли воспоминания поблекли, вытесненные новыми впечатлениями – о полете сквозь облака, о мерцающих звездах и сияющей луне, освещающей им путь между верхушек деревьев. Ветер поднимал его все выше и выше, пока земля не превратилась в лоскутное одеяло, усеянное пятнышками домов. Не было нужды прятаться от магглов или светлых магов, и Драко вдруг обнаружил, что улыбается.

Он нырнул и сделал петлю – просто так, чтобы почувствовать, как свежий ночной воздух овевает тело.

– Ты был прав, – сказал Гарри. – Когда солнце садится, здесь еще красивее.

– Только ночью видно звезды, – ответил Драко.

– Даже ветер какой-то другой, – добавил Гарри. – Дикий.

– Конечно, – согласился Драко. – Ночь принадлежит нам.

«Их солнце клонится к закату, – сказал он себе, – а наши звезды никогда не поблекнут».

Он задумался, удовлетворил бы Моргану такой исход: попытки мирно ужиться вместо победы одной из сторон. Конечно, Мерлину этого было бы мало, и уже один этот факт доставил бы ей несомненное удовольствие. Несмотря на все усилия Мерлина, часть темных магов выжила, махинации Министерства просто-напросто подтолкнули Гарри к Тьме, а Тьму к Свету. Драко улыбнулся. Прямо как в сказках, где герой борется со злом и убивает злодея ради руки возлюбленной.

Он подумал, что из этого получилась бы неплохая история, если бы кто-нибудь захотел ее написать.

– конец – 

*** 

**Неспешно плывущая луна**  
(традиционная свадебная песнь темных магов)  
  
Писец пергамент возьмет и перо,  
Камнем свитка прижмет края,  
Поведает он, как кончилась ночь  
И как погибла луна,  
  
Как звезды померкли в ночной тиши,  
Как ветров обуздали нрав,  
Блеск золота как поборол серебро,  
А солнце на трон взошло.  
  
И по царству быстрая весть разнеслась,  
Что минуло время луны,  
И клялись, и твердили на все голоса:  
«Солнце будет править вовек!»  
  
К свету послушно потянутся ввысь  
Дети, пшеница и скот –  
Не будет последнего боя в войне  
Меж светом и темнотой!  
  
Вести промчатся, что нынче мир,  
Кошмарам в нем места нет.  
Виденья и пугала у дорог  
Наш покой теперь не смутят!  
  
Люди славят своих вождей,  
Ликуют, что сгинула тьма –  
Но солнце сядет, луна взойдет,  
И тени вновь поползут.  
  
Вольны вы указом ночь запретить  
И врать, что она мертва,  
А после прятаться по домам,  
В постелях и у очага.  
  
А луна неспешно в небе плывет,  
Наши мечты храня,  
И путник ночной гадает, дрожа,  
Что вой ветра ему сулит.


End file.
